Three Rooms
by MeggieJune
Summary: Die Schulsprecher müssen sich in Hogwarts drei Räume teilen. Das ist bei weitem nicht genug Platz... Hermine verändert Draco, Draco verändert Hermine, aber können sie am Ende mit dem umgehen, was sie geworden sind? (Diese Story ist meine Hommage an 'Water' und die großartige Idee, die Schulsprecher zusammen wohnen zu lassen.)
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den breiten Türgriff.

„_Dumbledore_", sagte sie ruhig ihr ausgewähltes Passwort für diese Woche, aber die böse Vorahnung in ihrem Innern hatte selten etwas mit Aberglauben zu tun, sondern war mittlerweile ausgewachsener Instinkt.

Denn sie war Freitagnachmittag nach London abgereist. Und jetzt war es Sonntagnachmittag. Sie war also zwei Tage nicht in ihren Räumen hier in Hogwarts gewesen.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Und ihr Atem stockte kurz.

_Gefährlich_. Sie nahm an, das war das Wort, nach dem sie suchte. Es war das Wort, was am besten passte. Wieder einmal war sie an diesem Punkt angelangt, wo es gefährlich wurde. Irgendwann war es passiert, dass sie reizbar geworden war. Sie war regelrecht von Gemütsschwankungen betroffen. Sie wurde wütend, sie schrie sogar, wenn sie sich selber nicht im Griff hatte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie Einzelkind war, dass sie es gewöhnt war, Dinge für sich selbst zu haben? Dass sie nicht gerne teilte? Vor allem nicht die Räume, in denen sie lebte? Aber dann wiederum… glaubte sie es nicht. Sie hatte kein Problem, Sachen mit Harry oder Ron zu teilen.

Sie ließ die Henkel der Reisetasche resignierend aus ihren Fingern gleiten, und die Tasche fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch neben sie auf den Boden. Sie bemühte sich nicht mal, die hohen Schuhe auszuziehen, in denen sie den ganzen Tag schon unterwegs gewesen war.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest endlich von der Schule fliegen", murmelte sie gepresst, und ihre Finger zitterten bereits vor Wut, während sie sich bemühte, das Chaos zu beseitigen, was er veranstaltet hatte. Und nur er! **_Immer nur er!_** Ihre Atmung ging flach, und sie konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht weiter nachzudenken. Sie sah ihn nicht an, als er gähnend aus seinem Zimmer schlurfte. Wütend beförderte sie die leeren Flaschen in einen Beutel, trat unbeherrscht nach zerknüllten Schalen und Packungen, in denen er sich wohl wieder per Eule hatte Essen aus Hogsmeade liefern lassen und überlegte noch zorniger, wie sie die dunklen Flecken aus dem beigen Teppich bekommen konnte, die bereits eingetrocknet waren. Sie strich die Haare gereizt hinter ihre Ohren, pustete sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, und fuhr damit fort, ihn nicht anzusehen. Sie kniete nicht direkt auf den Knien, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall die neue dunkle Jeans dreckig machen, nur weil sie wieder angekommen war.

Es stank nach abgestandenem Bier und anderem beißenden Alkohol, neben den chinesischen Gewürzen der Fertiggerichte, und sie öffnete eilig das Fenster.

Es war eine widerlich stickige Luft im Zimmer, und gereizt löschte sie mit dem Zauberstab das Feuer, was wohl die Nacht über im breiten Kamin schwach gebrannt hatte.

„Hast du mit mir gesprochen? Ich spreche kein Schlammblut", gab er desinteressiert zurück, und er trug seine Quidditchtrainigshose, ein weißes Muskelshirt – und sonst nichts. Er kam barfuß ins Zimmer, die wenigen Stufen hinab, zertrat unbeeindruckt weitere Chips, die vereinzelt auf dem Boden lagen, und beachtete ihre Aufräumarbeiten nicht. Und sie hasste dieses Wort!

Aus dem gemeinsamen Schrank holte er eine Packung Bertie Botts Kekse und streckte sich schließlich. Es war weit nach zwei, stellte sie mit einem gereizten Blick auf die Standuhr fest. Sie bemühte sich, seine Gestalt nicht zu betrachten. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie dennoch das hässliche schwarze Mal auf seinem Unterarm. Seine Haare lagen so verstrubbelt auf seinem Kopf, dass sie tatsächlich davon ausgehen konnte, dass er bis jetzt gerade eben geschlafen hatte. An einem Sonntag. Ein Tag vor dem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler, wofür er wieder einmal nichts getan haben würde! Er schlenderte langsam wieder zurück, kam auf sie zu, und seine Gestalt überragte sie um einen ganzen Kopf.

Er kratzte sich am Rücken, bückte sich, um den Berg an Quidditch-Zeitschriften vom Gemeinschaftszimmertisch zu wischen, um dann mit einem bestätigenden Geräusch seinen Zauberstab aus dem Chaos zu klauben und schließlich nach einer offenen Chester Cherry Magic Coke griff. Er würde die Zeitschriften einfach auf dem Boden liegen lassen! Sie wusste, das würde er tun, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Er schnippte den Zauberstab Richtung Kamin und entfachte das Feuer erneut.

Ihm war immer kalt, während sie vor Hitze verging. Jetzt zu diskutieren, würde tödlich enden. Für ihn. Deswegen würde sie warten, bis er weg war, um das Feuer zu löschen.

„Wann genau hattest du vor diesen Schweinestall aufzuräumen?", fuhr sie ihn schließlich mit eisiger Kontenance an, und er wandte sich langsam zu ihr um, fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare, und setzte eine angestrengte Miene auf. Es war nicht so, dass ihre Räumlichkeiten klein waren, nein. Sie befanden sich im gemeinschaftlichen Wohnzimmer, und es maß bestimmt die Hälfte des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums, aber selbst unter der hohen, runden Steindecke, den Kommoden an den Wänden, der dunkelbraunen Ledercouch, den beiden langen Fenstern, die den See überblickten – mit all seiner urigen Schönheit, die dieses Zimmer bot, hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können!

„Oh _Mum_, ich weiß nicht. Wenn mir danach ist?", entgegnete er spöttisch, die Stimme tief und rau, wahrscheinlich vom Alkohol, nahm sie an. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Bartstoppeln, und sie spürte, wie sich ihr Mund zu einer dünnen Linie presste. „Oder gar nicht", schloss er achselzuckend, warf sich noch einen Keks in den Mund, nahm einen abgestandenen Schluck aus der Flasche des süßen Zuckerzeugs, das sie niemals anrühren würde, und sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Zur äußersten Ruhe.

„Diesmal bin ich wirklich sprachlos, Malfoy!", knurrte sie, und würde sie sich nicht beherrschen, dann würde sie gleich schreien, überlegte sie verzweifelt.

Und er hob eine helle Augenbraue, während er sie betrachtete. Abschätzend, abwertend. Seine Oberlippe hob sich in seiner spöttischen Manie, und er atmete resignierend aus.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal, und dennoch… hältst du nie dein Wort, Granger", fügte er glatt hinzu. „Ich bin sicher, gleich fallen dir noch weitere Worte ein, die mich einen absoluten Scheißdreck interessieren", erklärte er lächelnd. Ihr Mund schloss sich zornig. Arschloch! Scheiß Arschloch!

Sein breiter Rücken entfernte sich von ihr, und er hob winkend die Hand, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, ehe er im Gemeinschaftsbad verschwand. Die Tür trat er mit dem Fuß ins Schloss.

_Atmen, Hermine. Einfach ganz ruhig atmen_, befahl sie sich, denn sie wusste, schreien half nicht! Schreien half nicht, ihm anzudrohen, Snape zu holen, half nicht, und deswegen zog sie stur ihren Zauberstab und begann zu versuchen, den Fleck aus dem großen Teppich zu hexen, der über dem kalten Steinboden ausgebreitet war. Vom Geruch her handelte es sich wohl auch um Chester Cherry Coke, und sie hasste ihn einfach! Sie wohnte auch hier, und es war ihm scheiß egal! Ihre Ordnung ließ ihn unbeeindruckt, und ihre Regeln ignorierte er so konsequent als wären sie in irischem Koboldogack verfasst! Wieder löschte sie das Feuer im Kamin.

Der Fleck verlor langsam an Farbe. Sie sah sich seufzend um. Der Teppich sah schrecklich aus! Auf dem übrigen Steinboden klebten dunkle Flecken anderer Art, seine Klamotten lagen quer verteilt, und über dem Türgriff des Gemeinschaftsbadezimmers steckte sein Quidditchhandschuh.

Selbst auf den wenigen Stufen, die hoch zu ihrem Zimmer führten, lag allerhand an Abfall, den sie nicht einmal identifizieren konnte.

Die Bilder der ehemaligen Schulsprecher an der Wand neben der Eingangstür lehnten sehr gespannt in ihren Rahmen. Es waren über fünfzig winzige Portraits hinter Glas, und die jungen Leute starrten sie und Malfoy schon seit dem ersten Tag regelmäßig mit offenen Mündern an. Und sie ignorierte sie seit dem ersten Tag und war froh, dass das Glas sie daran hinderte zu sprechen. Vor allem die Portraits von einer jungen Molly Weasley, neben einem jungen Arthur.

Sie war so unsagbar froh, dass ihre Zimmertür versiegelt war, nachdem sie, das erste Mal als sie weg war und wiedergekommen war, Goyle selig schlafend in ihrem Bett vorgefunden hatte! Es hatte ein Donnerwetter gegeben, was Mr König-Lord-und-Mistkerl Malfoy hier natürlich hingenommen und ignoriert hatte. Und seitdem war ihre Tür mit unzähligen Zaubern versiegelt!

Goyle jedoch schämte sich seitdem immerhin und sah ihr nicht mehr ins Gesicht.

Sie hörte ihn unter der Dusche summen, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, und der Klang seiner Stimme jagte ihr Schauer des unergründlichen Hasses über den Rücken. Sie kam bestimmt nicht von einer anstrengenden Fahrt, um danach direkt weiter machen konnte, aufzuräumen.

Die jährliche Verbandsfeier der Zahnärzte Londons war wieder einmal endlos lang gewesen. Endlos lang war auch die Liste an potentiellen festen Freunden, die ihr von ihrer Mutter wie immer dreist präsentiert worden war.

Das Essen war erstaunlich lecker und ungesund gewesen, bedachte sie den Anlass. Sie war also einen ganzen Samstagabend herum gereicht und vorgeführt worden.

Und ihre Mutter hatte lächelnd verkündet, ihre Tochter hätte einen geheimen Job bei der Regierung.

Und egal, wie oft Hermine ihr erklärt hatte, dass sie bestimmt nicht mit einem Muggel – oder gar einem Zahnarzt – ihren Lebensabend verbringen wollte, so war das ihre Mutter so egal wie Draco Malfoy ihre Regeln.

Nachdem Hermine immer noch Single war – wofür ihre Mutter nur ein Kopfschütteln übrig hatte – sah diese sich wohl gezwungen, die Sache selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Denn mit siebzehn schien man sich wohl vorbereiten zu müssen, hieß es.

Sie seufzte schwer und beschloss, nicht mehr über ihre Mutter nachzudenken. Der Fleck war verschwunden. Gut! Sie arbeitete sich weiter vor und hatte noch nicht einmal ihr Zimmer betreten! Sie fand weitere Flaschen unter der Couch und zornig stopfte sie diese ebenfalls in den bereits vollen Beutel. Sie entdeckte jetzt erst die beschmierten Fenster und wusste, es würde sie wohl den ganzen Nachmittag kosten, hier aufzuräumen.

Alle Essenreste beseitigte sie eilig mit einem Alles-weg-Zauber, der den Müll in den nächsten Mülleimer befördern würde. Nichts stand mehr an seinem ursprünglichen Platz, aber dafür konnte sie sicher sein, dass in der Kommode neben der Tür im untersten Fach alles die beste Ordnung haben würde. Da waren nämlich die Putzsachen untergebracht, und die Hölle müsste zufrieren, bevor Draco Malfoy seinen königlichen Hintern bewegte, und einen Lappen zur Hand nahm!

Auf der Kommode zwischen weiteren Butterbierflaschen und Chipstüten lag ein kirschfarbener BH, den sie mit spitzen Fingern ergriff. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er dahin gekommen war. Sie hinterfragte seine sexuellen Eskapaden nicht, denn er war bisher meist schlau genug, sie davon nichts mitbekommen zu lassen, denn sonst hätte sie Snape schneller gerufen, als er das Wort _Schlammblut_ auch nur hätte denken können.

Sie beschloss also, einen komplett-Desinfektionszauber auszuführen, nachdem sie das gröbste beseitigt hätte. Nur bei den Fenstern wagte sie keine Zauber. Selbst Molly Weasley konnte nur mit äußerster Vorsicht Fenster magisch reinigen. Das war Hermine zu gefährlich. Weil sie viel zu wütend war, um sorgfältig zielen zu können!

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich, nachdem sie ihre Putzsachen zusammengestellt hatte.

Der heiße Dampf der Dusche kroch über den Fußboden.

„Fenster auf!", bellte sie wütend in seine Richtung, aber er sagte nichts. „Und **_das_** hier…!" Sie deutete angewidert auf den BH. „Brauchst du den noch? Oder irgendwer?", schnappte sie zornig, und sah ihn an. Er rubbelte sich gerade mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken, und jetzt trug er nur noch seine Trainingshose. Tropfen perlten seinen Oberkörper hinab, und dass er einen Körper eines griechischen Gottes besaß machte sie noch wütender! Sie zwang sich, ihn nicht zu genau anzusehen. Sie erkannte seine Hüftknochen, die über dem Bund seiner Hose saßen, die formschön seine Beine hinab fiel. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er seine Muskeln definiert halten konnte, wo er doch so einen Junkfood-Mist in sich reinstopfte! Nahezu jeden zweiten Tag! Immerhin hatte sie die Röte in ihren Wangen relativ gut unter Kontrolle. _Relativ_ bedeutete, dass sie nicht mehr rot wie eine Tomate und um Worte verlegen wurde.

Sie hatte sich – so schlimm dies auch war – an den Anblick eines halbnackten Draco Malfoys bereits gewöhnt. Und sie hasste es!

Und er schüttelte die feuchten Haare, als er das Handtuch achtlos über die Sofalehne warf.

„Malfoy, Handtuch!", sagte sie sofort, aber er gähnte erneut.

„Bin schon trocken, Granger", gab er zurück.

„Malfoy!", wiederholte sie warnend, aber er war schon weiter in sein Zimmer gewandert. Wie es da aussehen mochte, wollte sie gar nicht wissen. „Du hilfst mir! Du räumst hier auf!", rief sie ihm wütend nach. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass es ihm so egal war! So konnte man nicht leben! Sie lebte seit einem halben Jahr mit Draco Malfoy auf drei Zimmern, und sie war am Ende ihrer Lebenslust! Sie hasste es. Es war wie eine WG der Hölle, und er war Teufel!

Er war bestimmt nicht Schulsprecher geworden, weil er so ordentlich war. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!

„Keine Zeit", erklärte er gleichmütig, als er schließlich vollständig bekleidet mit Trainingsjacke aus seinem Zimmer zurückkam. Sie erhaschte einen Blick in sein Zimmer. Die Jalousie war noch unten, überall lagen Klamotten von ihm, das Bett war nicht gemacht, und die Decke lag halb auf dem Boden. Er fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand über die halbnassen Haare. Sein Blick glitt suchend durch das Wohnzimmer, schien aber nichts von dem Chaos wahrzunehmen. „_Accio_ Nimbus!", rief er also, ohne den Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche zu holen, und fast vergaß sie, wie wütend sie war, und Neid befiel sie, dass er zauberstabloses Zaubern fertig brachte, und sie bisher immer noch nicht.

Seine Theorie dazu wollte sie nicht ein weiteres Mal hören! Muggel konnten es nämlich genauso gut, wie Reinblüter! Und wenn sie etwas mehr Zeit hätte, sich auf das Zaubern zu konzentrieren anstatt aufs Putzen, wäre sie vielleicht schon in der Lage zauberstablos zu apparieren!

Sie hörte plötzlich das Knacken der Garderobenschranktür neben der Tür, und ehe sich ihr Mund öffnen konnte, brach die Tür aus den Angeln, und der Besen kam mit voller Wucht in seine Hand geschossen.

Ihr Blick hob sich eisig zu seinem Gesicht, während er kurz die Tür betrachtete, die nun schief in den Angeln hing. Auch die Münder der ehemaligen Schulsprecher hinter Glas hatten sich stumm geöffnet.

„Das reparierst du!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Nicht später, nicht morgen. _Jetzt_, Malfoy!" Es war lange her, dass sie ein Wort wie _Bitte_ oder _Vielleicht_ gebraucht hatte. Mit Malfoy war alles ein Streit. Alles war ein Für und Wider. Alles war schwer und kompliziert. Alles war getränkt in bittere Beleidigungen und Hass.

Er warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Wieso sollte ich auf irgendwas hören, was du sagst, Granger? Glaubst du wirklich, wir leben hier in deiner kleinen Symbiose, wo die eine Hand die andere wäscht?" Er ließ sie nicht mal zu Wort kommen. Sein Blick bekam die abschätzende Malfoy-Note, die sie für gewöhnlich von ihm gewohnt war. „Apropos _waschen_… das sollte dein Stichwort sein, Schlammblut. Aber nicht vergessen… schön das Badezimmer danach putzen. Ich will mir keinen Ausschlag einfangen", ergänzte er lächelnd.

„Fick dich, Malfoy", entfuhr es ihr zornig. Er lächelte breiter.

„So schmutzige Worte. Weiß Potter, dass aus deinem Schulsprecher-Gryffindor-Besserwisser-Mund solche schmutzigen Worte kommen? Aber wahrscheinlich kommt der kleine Bastard sowieso noch vorbei, richtig? Kann ja seine Schlammblut-Hure keine einzige Sekunde aus seiner Aufmerksamkeit entlassen." Sein Lächeln war bitterböse. „Ich frage mich, welche Rolle du in seinem kleinen Martyrium gespielt hast, Granger", fuhr er fort, während er seine Hand am Stiel des Besens obszön hinauf und hinab gleiten ließ. „Warst du die gesamte Zeit nackt?", erkundigte er sich, ein spöttisches Funkeln in den Augen. „Ein Wunder, dass Potter den Krieg gewonnen hat und sich nicht die gesamte Zeit übergeben musste." Ihr Mund schloss sich und sie schluckte den Zorn hinunter. „Sieh mal an, wie die Zeit verfliegt", ergänzte er mit einem Blick auf die Wanduhr. „Keine Zeit mehr für Schlammblut-Gespräche." Damit wandte er sich von ihr ab. „Oh, und Granger?" Er steckte demonstrativ den Zauberstab tiefer in seine Tasche, hob die Hände in die Luft und schenkte ihr ein letztes Lächeln.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Kiefer hart anspannte. Sie hasste ihn. Hasste, hasste, hasste ihn!

„Jetzt alle Schlammblüter aufgepasst", flüsterte er, sah in die Runde, nickte einem imaginären Publikum zu, und mit viel Showeinlage führte er den _Reparo_ zauberstablos aus. **_Sie hasste ihn!_** „Und das war jetzt nur für dich", ergänzte er leise und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Muss bitter sein. Die Gryffindor-Meisterhexe schafft nicht mal einen simplen Zauber ohne Zauberstab. Vielleicht kann ich später noch eine Tür kaputt machen, und dir zeigen, wie viel besser ich bin?" Er sah sie herausfordernd an. Er wartete auf ihren Konter. Aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sein Grinsen verblasste eine Spur. Sie wusste, er mochte nicht, wenn sie ihm nicht antwortete. Aber es war ihr verdammt egal, was er mochte und was nicht! Sollte er seine Psychospiele doch alleine spielen!

„Hau endlich ab, Malfoy", knurrte sie und bereute schon, mit ihm überhaupt gesprochen zu haben. Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich wieder. Er schulterte den Besen und schritt selbstsicher zu Tür. Oh, er hielt sich ja für so überlegen! Er war so ein Arschloch.

„Wow. So viel Schlagfertigkeit auf einmal, Granger. Keine Ahnung, ob ich mich davon erholen werde", fügte er hinzu, die Hand auf der Klinke.

„Und wo sind die Pläne? Bis morgen muss das Konzept stehen", ignorierte sie einfach seine Worte und beschloss, zu vergessen, dass er ihr Blut zum Kochen brachte. Es würde ihr rein gar nichts bringen, sich jetzt weiter mit ihm anzulegen. Es würde nichts helfen, nichts besser machen, und sie hätte nichts gewonnen. Er hielt einen Moment inne.

„Jaah, richtig. Ich hatte schon schlaflose Nächte deswegen", erwiderte seine spöttische Stimme. Ihr zorniger Blick musste sich durch seinen Hinterkopf brennen.

„Malfoy!", entgegnete sie, die Warnung immer auf den Lippen. „Wo sind die Pläne?", wiederholte sie lauter, aber sie hörte ihn lachen.

Und sie wusste, das Gespräch war beendet. Stumm versiegelte er seine Zimmertür, die mit einem Ruck ins Schloss fiel. Dann hatte er die Räume verlassen.

Und wieder einmal hatte sie ihren Standpunkt nicht verteidigt. Wieder einmal war ihm alles egal. Aber es war ihr auch egal!

Sie schritt auf sein Zimmer zu und beäugte die Tür mit einem feindseligen Blick. Die Türen zu ihren Schlafräumen waren oben rund, gleich groß, und man musste drei breite Steinstufen vom Wohnzimmer aus nach oben gehen. Sie waren alt, aber dafür, dass sie so dick waren, waren sie erstaunlich leichthörig. Sie nahm an, das Holz war mit der Zeit porös geworden. Sie überlegte kurz, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass er den Türrahmen mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, der Muggel tot umfallen ließ und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es höchst unwahrscheinlich war. Und verboten!

„_Alohomora_!", rief sie, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Sie würde gerne zauberstablos zaubern. Aber sie kam auch hervorragend mit ihrem Zauberstab zurecht. Und nichts passierte. Die Tür blieb verschlossen. Sie atmete gereizt aus. Und jetzt würde sie erst recht in sein Zimmer gehen!

Es folgten Bombardia-Zauber, einige weitere Zauber zum Öffnen von Gegenständen, aber die Tür blieb beharrlich verschlossen. Sie überwand die drei Stufen und stand nun direkt vor dem alten Holz.

„Oh, du mieser Idiot!", murmelte sie und krempelte sich die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch. „Als ob du einen Zauber fertigbringen könntest, den ich nicht knacken kann!", murmelte sie der Tür zu und legte ihre linke Hand auf den Knauf. „_Revelio_!", flüsterte sie den Enthüllungszauber, und nach einem kurzen Moment erschienen Umrisse auf der Hälfte der Tür. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Es sah aus, wie eine Hand. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand auf die Stelle der Tür.

Sie wagte einen erneuten Versuch und ließ ihre Hand auf der gezeigten Stelle. „_Alohomora_!", sagte sie erneut, und dieses Mal schwang die Tür auf.

Ein kombinierter Öffnungs-Zauber. Sie würde alles andere als beeindruckt sein, beschloss sie grimmig. Dennoch betrat sie sein Zimmer mit größter Vorsicht. Ihr Mund verzog sich angewidert. Leere Feuerwhiskeyflaschen reihten sich neben seiner Tür zu einer Art kunstvollen Pyramide auf. Sie würde diese nicht bewegen. Vielleicht würde McGonagall ihn von der Schule werfen für Alkoholmissbrauch, wenn sie heute Abend den Rundgang machte. Sie sah sich um, ohne etwas anzufassen. Das Zimmer kam ihr feindlich vor. Es lag im Halbdunkel, und ihr wurde bewusst, sie war noch nie hier drin gewesen. Natürlich sah sie von der Couch aus das Zimmer, wenn er die Tür offen stehen ließ, aber sie glaubte nicht, schon einmal wirklich hier drin gewesen zu sein.

Sie betrachtete das Zimmer voller Argwohn. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass hier die gleiche Unordnung herrschte, die er auch im Wohnzimmer ausgebreitet hatte. Sie hatte gewusst, es würde bitter enden, wenn sie ein Wochenende nicht da wäre. Sie hatte es schon vorher gewusst! Malfoys Zimmer ähnelte seiner Persönlichkeit, befand sie bitter. Unordentlich, düster und unpersönlich. Er hatte keine Bilder aufgestellt oder Poster aufgehangen. Seine Schulsachen lagen verteilt auf dem Boden, auf dem Schreibtisch, halb unter dem Bett, wie sie erkennen konnte, und seine Kleidung quoll unordentlich aus seinem Schrank. Fünf grün-silberne Krawatten hingen über der geöffneten Schranktür, und das einzige, was er selber angebracht hatte, war ein Haken neben der Tür, fiel ihr auf. Dort hing seine Quidditchuniform. Darunter stapelten sich Reinigungsmittel für Rennbesen, Quidditchschuhe und allerlei weitere Quidditchartikel.

Sie atmete aus. Harry und Ron waren genauso. Ginny auch. Malfoy schien ebenfalls besessen von diesem Sport zu sein. Es war etwas, was sie absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Sie roch sein Aftershave überall. Ein Schauer befiel sie. Sie zwang sich aus ihrer Starre und sah sich weiter um. Seine Steinwände hier wirkten staubig, verschmiert, und auch der Boden war mehr als dreckig.

Hunderttausend Sachen stapelten sich auf seiner Arbeitsfläche, wie sie es im Dämmerlicht erkennen konnte. Seine Pinnwand über dem Schreibtisch war ebenfalls ein Chaos. Meistens verschiedene Zettel, Servierten, sogar Arbeitszettel, die mit Namen von verschiedenen Mädchen und ihren verschiedenen Häusern beschrieben worden waren mit anscheinend seiner eigenen Bewertung dahinter, der sie absolut keine Beachtung schenkte! Sie fand ihn widerlich!

Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen Briefe, viele ungeöffnet, viele zerknittert und viele Belege diverser Lieferdienste aus Hogsmeade. Einige verhexte Drachen aus Papier flogen noch träge ihre winzigen Runden über dem Schreibtischchaos, denn der Zauber war mittlerweile zu schwach, als dass sie noch höher fliegen konnten. Eine Box mit Chinarollen stand noch auf seinem Tisch und roch nicht mehr gut. Sie ignorierte diese geflissentlich und schob sie mit spitzen Fingern beiseite, ehe sie darunter den beschmierten Plan fand, den sie suchte.

Und er war nicht ausgefüllt! Sie unterdrückte einen zornigen Schrei, griff sich den Zettel, und beschloss, es selber zu machen, denn auf dieses Arschloch war kein Verlass! Unter dem Chaos entdeckte sie das Schulsprecherabzeichen, was er ohnehin nie trug. Es sollte ihm sowieso abgenommen werden. Er war so ein Arschloch! Er verdiente so etwas nicht mal. Harry hätte es verdient! Aber es hatte noch nie Schulsprecher vom gleichen Haus gegeben. Und es entsprach nicht den Regeln. Aber… wäre doch einfach Ernie MacMillan Schulsprecher geworden. Ihretwegen hätte es sogar Blaise Zabini sein können, den sie zwar ebenso wenig mochte, der sie aber noch nie Schlammblut genannt hatte.

Sie hasste das Wort. Hasste es!

Sie hätte auch verzichten können, aber es war so eine Ehre gewesen. Sie hatte nicht widerstehen können. Hätte sie vorher gewusst, was es für ein harter Job war, hätte sie abgelehnt. Sofort. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ihre Augen glitten kopfschüttelnd über das Chaos.

Sie entdeckte einen weiteren Stapel Briefe. Er lag auf dem Boden, zwischen Schrank und Schreibtisch. Eine Schicht feiner Staub hatte sich bereits auf ihnen abgelagert. Sie stutzte. Alle trugen ein fliederfarbenes Siegel mit Drachenkopf auf der Rückseite, und das Siegel war noch nicht gebrochen, die Briefe waren also ungeöffnet. Die Umschläge sahen zerknickt aus, teilweise als wären sie nass geworden und wieder getrocknet, und sie erkannte alle hatten denselben Absender auf der Lasche stehen: _Lord Lucius Malfoy_.

Sie musste die Briefe anstarren als wären sie gefährlich, denn ihre Augen hatten sich ungläubig verengt. Sie wusste, die Briefe mussten älter sein. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unwillkommen. Plötzlich spürte sie die gesamte Feindlichkeit, die von diesem Zimmer ausging. Und sie wusste sogar, dass er wahrscheinlich rasend vor Wut wäre, wüsste er, dass sie – _das Schlammblut_ – sein Zimmer betreten hatte.

Ihr Herz schlug etwas lauter. Und sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er alte Briefe von seinem Vater ungeöffnet auf dem Boden liegen hatte. Allein der Name seines Vaters hier in diesem Zimmer strahlte etwas ungemein Böses aus.

Sein Vater war vor sieben Monaten gestorben. Also waren diese Briefe… _älter_. Wieso hatte er sie damals nicht gelesen? Nein. Es war egal, Hermine! Absolut egal! Der Tod von Lucius Malfoy war wohl das Thema gewesen, worüber in der Schule im letzten Jahr ausgiebigst gesprochen worden war. Neben dem Sieg über Voldemort, natürlich.

Sie hatte seinen Vater in keinem Gespräch, in keinem Streit erwähnt. Sie hatte darauf verzichtet. Sie nahm an, weil er selber nie ein Wort über den Tod seines Vaters zu verlieren schien, war es keine kluge Idee, ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Sie hielt den Plan fester an ihren Körper gedrückt, sah sich ein letztes Mal in seinem Zimmer um und verließ es, ohne etwas anderes zu berühren.

Sie versiegelte seine Tür erneut, nur um wieder wütend zu werden, als sie das klebrige Parkett im Wohnzimmer inspizierte. Putzen. Putzen lenkte sie von möglichem Mitleid ab, was sie sowieso nicht für Malfoy übrig hatte.

Oh, ganz bestimmt nicht!

Als es klopfte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr erheben.

„Offen!", rief sie nur, völlig erschöpft.

„Hey, du bist endlich wieder – _Wow!_", entfuhr es Ron sofort. Harry setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. Sein Blick war skeptisch und abweisend, wie immer, wenn er ihre Räume betrat. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er lächelte, so lange war es her. „Unglaublich!", fügte Ron kopfschüttelnd hinzu. „Wie kann es immer so ordentlich bei dir sein, Hermine?", wollte er ungläubig von ihr wissen. „Wahnsinn! Kannst ruhig bei uns auch vorbeikommen", schlug er gönnerhaft vor. Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, den sie frisch aufgereinigt hatte, mit diversen Zaubern, von denen sie immer noch ganz benebelt war. „Kann ich mal über deinen Aufsatz von McGonagall rüber lesen?", erkundigte er sich jetzt, als er beherzt nach der Schale mit übrigen Bertie Botts Keksen griff, die sie in der Mitte des Couchtisches drapiert hatte, um ein Brandloch zu verdecken, das sie bisher nicht hatte verschwinden lassen können. „Kalt hier", merkte er an und schielte zum Kamin, den sie auch gerade erst sauber gehext hatte.

„Hab ihn noch nicht fertig. Und es ist _nicht_ kalt, Ron", brachte sie müde über die Lippen. Ron sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was? Noch nicht fertig? Morgen ist Abgabe!", brachte er entrüste hervor. „Wieso ist er nicht fertig? Ich muss noch was für den Schluss finden, Hermine!", beschwerte er sich tatsächlich beleidigt. Sie atmete entnervt aus.

„Wahrscheinlich musste sie ihrem anderen Tagesjob nachgehen, Ron", brachte Harry schließlich bitter hervor und fixierte sie streng, als wäre sie die Verdächtige bei einem Verhör. „Wieso sagst du McGonagall nicht, dass Malfoy ein verdammtes Arschloch ist, dass er nie aufräumt, dass er dich im Schweinestall sitzen lässt, und er fliegt von der Schule?", wollte Harry gereizt wissen, aber sie atmete langsam aus.

„Er fliegt nicht von der Schule, weil er unordentlich ist, Harry!" _Das wäre aber wirklich super_, überlegte sie dumpf. „Und ich habe mich schon genug mit ihm gestritten heute." Seine Stirn runzelte sich überrascht. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Nein. Das war das falsche gewesen.

„Gestritten? Heute? Wann? Um was ging es dieses Mal? Hat er dich fertig gemacht? Wenn er auch nur einen Schritt zu nahe kommt, Hermine! Wieso hast du uns nicht Bescheid gesagt?", fuhr er sie an. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Harry, ich werde mich jetzt nicht auch noch mit dir streiten!" Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf, und Harrys Mund wurde schmal vor Wut.

„Kommt schon! Es ist Sonntag. Können wir einmal **_nicht_** über Malfoy reden?", beschwerte sich Ron verärgert und sah sie beide an. Harry beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn wir uns wie normale Menschen unterhalten könnten", fügte Hermine hinzu, und wartete, dass Harry endlich reagierte. Und er überwand sich schließlich zu einem resignierenden Seufzer.

„Schön", gab er sich geschlagen, und Ron atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ja?", vergewisserte sich Hermine, und Harry nickte widerwillig.

„Wie war deine Zahnarztmesse?", wechselte Harry beinahe abrupt das Thema. Und Hermine wusste, Harry sparte sich gerade die Hasstiraden, für die er sonst ganze Stunden aufbringen konnte. Es war nett von ihm. Wahrscheinlich.

„Gut, danke", log sie und verschwieg ihre anstrengende Mutter und die Männerschau.

Hermine wusste, solange sie nur schlechtes von Malfoy erzählte, sich über ihn aufregte und ihn als Teufel von Hogwarts betitelte, war alles in Ordnung. Harry regte sich dann gerne mit ihr auf, aber sobald sie versuchte, das Thema abzuwenden, Harry nicht mehr zustimmte, sie ihm erzählte, dass Malfoy sie beleidigt hatte oder dass sie sich gegen eine verbale Attacke nicht hatte wehren können, sah alles anders aus.

Harry unterstellte Malfoy alles Übel der Welt, und Hermine gab ihm da auch vollkommen recht, aber Harry übertrieb. Malfoy war ein Arschloch. Sicher war er ein Arschloch, aber sie kam damit zurecht. Sie erwartete keine Freundlichkeit von Malfoy, keine Kooperation. Es war einfach wie es war. Wie es zwischen dem Sohn eines Todessers und einer Muggel eben nicht anders sein konnte. Sie hatte das schon lange akzeptiert.

Aber Harry sah die Dinge anders. Schon allein wegen des Kriegs. Er hätte am liebsten, dass Malfoy zu Kreuze kroch, dass er sich entschuldigte, bis seine Lippen fusselig wurden, aber es war einfach utopisch. Es war von vorneherein utopisches Denken gewesen.

Harry erwartete Respekt von grundsätzlich jedem, aber… so einfach war es eben nicht. Slytherins waren eben immer noch Slytherins. Verdammte, arrogante, reiche kleine Reinblüter, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als in ihrer Überheblichkeit den Krieg zu ignorieren, weil sie genügend Gold hatten, dass sie niemand belangen konnte.

Und sie verstand Harrys Wut natürlich.

Aber er musste es einfach hinnehmen. Er musste, ansonsten würde er noch bis zum Ende des Jahres explodieren.

Sie hatten sich alle drei darauf geeinigt, das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts zu verbringen, ihre Abschlüsse zu machen und sich anschließend zu bewerben.

Zwar standen Harry bereits alle Türen offen, aber sie hatten diese Abmachung getroffen. Und sie hatte den Jungen klargemacht, dass ein Abschluss wichtig war, und dass sie ganz normal die Schule beenden würden. Normalität nach dem Krieg war gut. Es war das einzige was half, zu vergessen.

Und die Schule war aufgebaut worden, war wieder wie neu. Und es tat ihnen gut. Sie spürte es. Es gab keine Flucht mehr, keinen Kampf. Es war vorbei. Und es war gut so, wie es war. Und dass in der Schule die Regeln der Welt nicht galten, musste Harry eben einsehen.

Er war ein Held. Ja. Aber im Moment, hier in Hogwarts, war er Harry Potter. Einfach nur Harry Potter, der nicht besser behandelt wurde.

Und sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass das in Ordnung war.

Und jetzt machte es Harry ihr einfach zu schwer!

„Schulsprecher sollten keine eigenen Räume haben. Du solltest wieder bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum sein", bemerkte Harry gepresst, weil er es wohl nicht verhindern konnte.

„Es hat Tradition, Harry", sagte sie, so wie sie es jedes Mal tat. Ron atmete entspannter aus. Er spürte wohl auch, dass Harry wieder freundlicher gestimmt war.

„Ja, aber bestimmt hatte es nie Tradition, dass ein Slytherin Schulsprecher geworden ist!", bemerkte er mit einem Blick auf die vielen kleinen Portraits der ehemaligen Schulsprecher hinter Glas.

Die Tür öffnete sich laut, ehe sie Harry daran erinnern konnte, dass er versprochen hatte, nicht mehr darüber zu sprechen.

„Slytherin hatte in der Geschichte von Hogwarts mehr Schulsprecher als Gryffindor", erklärte Malfoy hochmütig, während er den Besen gegen die Garderobe lehnte. Ron und Harry sahen ihn beide missmutig an. Wieso war er wieder da? Er kam nie vor sechs Uhr wieder! Sie hasste ihn noch mehr. Jetzt hatte Harry wieder Grund genug, wütend zu werden. Wieso konnte Malfoy nicht einfach abhauen? Wieso konnte er nicht drei Stunden einfach **_nicht_** auftauchen? Sie zählte innerlich bis zehn, um die Ruhe zu bewahren. Die Jungen waren nicht begeistert.

„Schuhe aus!", befahl sie schließlich, aber natürlich hörte er nicht auf sie. Jedoch tat Goyle, der ihm gefolgt war, wie ihm geheißen, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, und sie erkannte ein Loch in seinem Socken, wo sein großer Zeh rausguckte. Sein Gesicht zierte eine feine Röte.

„Greg, komm endlich!", rief Malfoy ungeduldig, nachdem er seine Tür entriegelt hatte, und Harrys Hass wirkte wieder frisch entfacht. Sie beschloss, Malfoy jetzt auch nicht dafür anzuschreien, dass er den Plan nicht ausgefüllt hatte. Sie machte tatsächlich Schadensbegrenzung wegen Harry und Ron. Sie musste. Sonst wäre es furchtbar.

Goyle kam langsam zum Tisch, um sich unter ihrem bösen Blick mit zittrigem Finger einen Keks aus der Schale zu nehmen.

„Darf ich?", flüsterte er, und sie verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie nickte. Er mied den Blickkontakt zu Harry und Ron, und folgte Malfoy eilig in sein dunkles Zimmer.

„Was machen die da drin?", überlegte Ron angewidert und beugte sich im Sessel gespannt zur Seite.

„Bestimmt muss Goyle ihm die Schuhe ausziehen und dann seine verschwitzten Füße küssen", erwiderte Harry spöttisch. Ron verzog angewidert den Mund.

„Er zieht sich doch nicht um, oder? Also, wenn Goyle da drin ist?" Sie atmete gereizt aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Und es ist mir auch egal."

Die Tür öffnete sich bald wieder, die Jalousie war oben, und Malfoy kam wieder raus. Er trug keine Trainingsjacke mehr und zog sich bereits im Gehen das Shirt über den Kopf. Oh Merlin!

„Schaff die Flaschen weg, und räum hinter dem Bett auf, Greg!", rief er über die Schulter, während Harry und Ron größere Augen bekamen, als Malfoy mit nacktem Oberkörper zum Badezimmer schritt. Hermines Augen schlossen sich langsam. _Oh nein! Bitte nicht! Bitte, bitte nicht!_ Aber es war schon zu spät.

„Hey, Malfoy! Das ist hier keine Sauna, verstanden?", rief Harry, während er sich erhob. Malfoy sah ihn an, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal.

„Was willst du von mir, Potter?", erkundigte er sich gereizt und mit ehrlicher Ratlosigkeit im Blick.

„Du kannst deine Striptease-Show in deinem Zimmer für deinen lethargischen Freund veranstalten, aber nicht hier draußen!", knurrte Harry, und Ron hatte sich ebenfalls kauend erhoben.

„Jungs", sagte sie warnend, aber Harry und Ron fixierten Malfoy unbeirrt. Sie war so unglaublich müde. „Es ist egal", fügte sie hinzu und hasste Malfoy, dass er sich nicht darum scherte, wer seinen Oberkörper sah und wer nicht. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Wieso musste er immer provozieren? Und wieso immer Harry?

„Ich will nicht, dass Hermine von dir belästigt wird!", begann Harry erneut. Malfoy starrte ihn perplex an. Dann wandte er sich an sie. Ein schiefes Grinsen voller verachtendem Unglaube zierte seine Lippen.

„Behauptet sie das?", wollte er belustigt, und immer noch oben ohne, wissen. Sie mied seinen Blick instinktiv.

„Rennst du hier immer so rum?", wollte Ron jetzt skeptisch wissen, und sie hörte tatsächlich, dass er wohl eine Spur neidisch war. Er betrachtete Malfoys trainierten Bauch mit Widerwille.

„Ich bin nicht nackt, Weasley", erklärte er gereizt. „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Ich habe es nicht nötig mich auf sie zu stürzen." Dann ging er weiter Richtung Badezimmer. Aber sie sah, dass allein die Aussicht seiner Worte, Harry jegliche noch vielleicht vorhandene Freundlichkeit aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte.

„Hey, das ist hier kein nettes Gespräch! Zieh dir gefälligst was über, wenn du hier rumlaufen musst, Malfoy!", rief Harry jetzt zornig. „Oder ich gehe zu McGonagall!", fügte er hinzu. Malfoy machte wieder kehrt.

„Ja? Vielleicht sollte ich ihr dann sagen, dass Grangers beste Freunde immer in meinen Räumen rumhängen und mich vom Arbeiten abhalten!", gab er lauter zurück. Goyle erschien in der Zimmertür, einen Armvoll Schmutzwäsche in den Händen.

„_Arbeiten_? Du weißt, was das ist?! Ich denke, Hermine erledigt die gesamte Arbeit hier, du Arschloch", konterte Harry, und Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls müde von der Couch.

„Es reicht!", informierte sie die Jungen entnervt.

„Nein, Hermine! Wieso schreist du ihn nicht an, dass er dich hier putzen lässt, dass er es dir überlässt alles ordentlich für McGonagalls Rundgang zu machen, wieso-"

„Potter, halt dein Maul. Wenn das kleine Miststück hier nicht abwarten kann, bis ich wieder da bin, dann soll sie, Salazar noch mal, die ganzen verdammten Räume putzen. Ich zwinge sie nicht dazu!" Es war wieder einmal so weit, dass die Jungen auf ihren Füßen standen. Sie sahen sich an, drohten mit den Fäusten, und es war einfach erbärmlich!

„Wie wäre es, wenn du näher kommst, und mir das direkt ins Gesicht sagst, Malfoy?", entgegnete Harry kalt, während sich seine Finger zur Faust ballten und sich wider entspannten. Aber Malfoy lächelte nur.

„Ja? Willst du das?" Er kam tatsächlich näher.

„Harry!", warnte sie ihn, aber Harry hörte genauso wenig zu, wie Malfoy es tat.

„Willst du mich aus der Nähe betrachten, Potter? Willst du dir einen echten Männerkörper aus der Nähe ansehen? Bringt es Weasley nicht mehr für dich?", lachte Malfoy jetzt, aber Harrys Mundwinkel hoben sich freudlos.

„Weißt du, wir stehen nicht alle auf dieselben Sachen, du krankes Schwein", gab er zurück, und Hermine spürte es. Es fehlte nicht mehr besonders viel.

„Harry, hör auf damit!", wiederholte sie ein weiteres Mal. „Lass es einfach sein!"

„Harry, er ist es nicht wert", sagte jetzt auch Ron, eher verhalten, aber wahrscheinlich sah er ein, dass eine Schlägerei nicht die klügste aller Entscheidungen sein konnte. Vielleicht. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass einer der beiden Vernunft annehmen würde.

„Bist du nicht ausgelastet, Potter? War der Krieg nicht hart genug für dich?", erkundigte sich Malfoy bitter und schien immer noch auf eine Reaktion zu warten. Hermine schloss wieder die Augen. Sie hasste ihn!

„Du musst wirklich nicht darum betteln, dass ich dich fertig mache, Malfoy. Es reicht schon, wenn du-"

„Harry!", fuhr sie wütend dazwischen und stellte sich zwischen ihn und Malfoy, der sie wütend betrachtete. „Es reicht. Geh einfach." Und er nahm ihr diese Worte mehr als übel.

„Hermine, er ist ein-"

„Ich weiß, wer er ist, Harry", erklärte sie leise. „Aber ich bin Schulsprecherin. Es ist tatsächlich wichtig für mich, ok? Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass du dich mit ihm anlegen möchtest." Und es war ihr egal, dass Goyle es auch hörte. Dass Malfoy es hörte. Harry riskierte viel, seitdem er als Held zurückgekehrt war. Er glaubte, die Regeln ließen sich nach seinen Wünschen biegen und ändern, aber so wollte sie es nicht. Und er wusste das. Harry wusste das!

„Dieser Scheißkerl rennt hier nackt durch die Räume. Du musst krank sein, wenn du denkst, ich würde dich hier alleine mit ihm wohnen lassen, wenn er hier nackt rumläuft, Hermine!" Er schien sich nicht überzeugen zu lassen.

„Was denkst du, was passiert, verflucht?", entfuhr es ihr. „Er ist immer noch Malfoy, Harry!"

„Und was soll das an der Tatsache ändern? Ich habe es satt, sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich dich besuchen komme! Ich kann nicht begreifen, dass diese scheiß Slytherin Idioten immer noch auf dieser Schule sein dürfen, haben ihre Väter doch das beste getan, alles zu zerstören! Er trägt das Mal, Hermine! Vor deiner Nase! Sag mir nicht, dass es dich nicht stört! Sag mir bloß nicht, dass es dir auf einmal völlig egal ist?"

Merlin. Es war jedes Mal dasselbe. Wieso hatte sie Ron und Harry rein gebeten? Wieso?! Es endete nie gut. Nie!

„Harry, es ist vorbei! Der Krieg ist vorbei! Alle wissen das. Auch die Schüler aus Slytherin", gab sie gepresst zurück, während Malfoy sich immer noch nicht bewegte. Er schien ihren Streit sogar zu genießen, so kam es ihr vor.

„Ich hasse das hier!", erklärte er zornig. „Hermine, ich hasse, dass du mit ihm wohnst!

„Harry, es ist meine Pflicht. Noch zwei Monate. Mehr nicht. Nicht viel länger! Dass du dich jedes Mal über dasselbe Thema aufregst steht mir bis zum Hals, verdammt!" Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare. Sie war müde. Wirklich müde. „Es ist nichts passiert! Das gesamte Jahr über ist nichts passiert, Harry! Wir wohnen zusammen hier, ja. Aber ich rede nicht mit ihm, er redet nicht mit mir! Wir haben **_nichts_** miteinander zu tun! Du musst ihm nicht drohen. Er ist es nicht wert, und ehrlich gesagt, ist es auch nicht nötig. Ich kann mich selber verteidigen, Harry." Und wieder hörte Harry nur die Teile, die er hören wollte.

„Selber verteidigen? Wieso müsstest du dich selber verteidigen, wenn du doch sagst, dass nichts passiert?"

„Merlin, Potter…", begann Malfoy und verdrehte die Augen. „Wieso ziehst du deine verdammte Hose nicht endlich aus und beweist deine Männlichkeit direkt hier, während du Granger auf dem Tisch vögelst. Weasley kann zusehen, wenn es dich beruhigt." Hermine schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, während sie ihren Körper gegen Harrys lehnte, als dieser mit einem Knurren auf Malfoy losgehen wollte.

„Hörst du nicht wie er redet, Hermine?", schrie Harry jetzt außer sich, die Augen auf Malfoy fixiert. „Hörst du nicht, dass dieses scheiß Arschloch keinen Respekt hat?" Hermine hielt ihn mit beiden Händen auf, während Ron ihm ebenfalls die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Malfoy, ich muss mir deine Scheiße nicht mehr anhören! Ich habe diesen Krieg nicht gewonnen, damit ich zusehen muss, wie du dich wie ein verdammtest Arschloch verhältst!"

„Richtig. König Potter hat den großen, bösen Krieg gewonnen! Wir sollten dir ein Denkmal direkt in die Halle stellen. Vielleicht sollte dein Penis Übergröße haben, was meinst du Granger? Du solltest ihn doch aus nächster Nähe kennen." Malfoy trieb es tatsächlich noch weiter. Und sie spürte, wie Ron neben ihr gänzlich an Ruhe verlor.

„Arschloch!"

Das war Ron. Und er hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt, an ihr vorbei, direkt auf Malfoy zu. Und er stieß ihm beide Hände vor die bloße Brust. „Du verdammtes Arschloch!", setzte Ron knurrend hinzu. Und Malfoys Mundwinkel hoben sich.

„Ron!", rief sie jetzt warnend.

„Oh, ich bitte dich wirklich, bring das zu Ende Weasley, und ich schwöre-", begann Malfoy mit einem willkommenen Grinsen auf den Zügen, aber Hermine schüttelte wild den Kopf. Ron ignorierte Malfoys Worte und unterbrach ihn zornig.

„Harry hat Recht. Du wirst hier nicht wohnen bleiben, Hermine!"

„Hm… Wer von euch durfte an ihr Höschen? Wer wollte das Schlammblut als erster-" Und Malfoys Worte erstarben, als Ron ihm mit der Hand die Kehle zudrückte. Hermine ließ in derselben Sekunde von Harry ab und ergriff sofort ihren Zauberstab.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Die Zeit schien zu gefrieren. Hier, in den Räumen der Schulsprecher.

Ron hatte eine Erinnerung glasklar im Gedächtnis.

Und es war die Art von Erinnerung, die einen sich selber hassen ließ. Es war der erste Tag gewesen. Sie waren gerade wieder in Hogwarts angekommen. Und es war gut gewesen. Alle hatten sie gefeiert, sie begrüßt, und es hatte gar nicht besser sein können. Er hatte gewusst, es würde ein gutes letztes Jahr werden. Die Schule stand wieder, und alle wollten vergessen. Einfach nur nach Hogwarts gehen. Einfach einen Abschluss machen. Einfach ablenken von den Machtkämpfen und der Ungerechtigkeit.

Und dieses Gefühl hatte nur zwanzig Minuten gedauert. In den zwanzig Minuten hatte Ron gewusst, er hätte vielleicht doch noch eine Chance, Hermine zu beweisen, dass er der richtige für sie sein könnte.

Vielleicht hatte er sich vorher dumm angestellt. Vielleicht hatte es sich vorher nicht ergeben, weil sie… na ja… einen Krieg hatten gewinnen müssen. Vielleicht war es nicht günstig gelaufen, aber jetzt war er entschlossen, seine Kraft aufzuwenden.

Und dann waren die zwanzig Minuten vorbei gewesen, und Snape hatte die Schulsprecher ausgerufen.

Und er hatte gemerkt, wie ein Stein in seinem Magen tiefer sank. Er hatte gesehen, wie Hermine sich gefreut hat, wie sie überstürzt nach vorne gelaufen war. Er hatte gesehen, dass Harry stolz auf Hermine gewesen war, solange bis sie vorne angekommen war. Bis sich der andere Schulsprecher neben sie gestellt hatte.

Und Ron hatte es da gespürt. Einen Stich. Den Stich der Eifersucht. Den Stich der Verantwortung, dass er Harry würde halten müssen, wenn dieser versuchte, aufzustehen, und Malfoy vom Podium zu fluchen.

Dieser Stich ließ es nicht zu, dass er sich den Dingen widmete, denen er sich eigentlich widmen wollte, in diesem letzten Jahr, was er entspannt hatte genießen wollen.

Sie hatten Malfoy eine Weile nicht gesehen, aber… er hatte von ihm gehört. Er hatte gewusst, dass seine Eltern beide gestorben waren. Er wusste, dass Malfoy somit ein beachtliches Vermögen sein eigen nennen konnte. Ron wusste, Snape hatte Malfoy bestimmt mit Absicht Schulsprecher werden lassen, und Ron sah, wie die Mädchen sich die Köpfe verrenkten.

Und er wusste, die Schulsprecher wohnten zusammen. Und all seine Energie an diesem Tag konzentrierte sich darauf, Harry aufzuhalten. Harry nicht gewähren zu lassen.

Denn er hatte Hermine versprochen, dass dieses Jahr ganz normal verlaufen würde. Dass sie es zur Heilung nutzen wollten, was auch immer das bedeuten sollte.

Und er war kein großer Denker, nein. Er war ja nicht Schulsprecher geworden, aber er wusste eines mit Sicherheit. Er wusste, Draco Malfoy war gefährlich.

Er sah in das Gesicht des blonden, reichen Jungen, und wusste, Malfoy konnte ihm gefährlich werden. Nicht körperlich. Nicht geistig. Nein, ganz einfach, weil dieser Schönling mit seiner Hermine in drei Räumen leben und schlafen würde.

Und das alleine reichte aus. Es reichte aus, sein Jahr absolut beschissen aussehen zu lassen.

„Das werden wir nicht zulassen!", war alles, was Harry noch sagte, ehe Hermine wieder kam, und er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel vortäuschte. Und wie hatten sie gestritten! Sie hatten Tage und Wochen mit ihr diskutiert. Harry hatte auf sie eingeredet, sie aufgefordert, das Amt niederzulegen, aber natürlich hatte sie abgelehnt. Sie hatte dieses Amt gewollt und wollte es behalten, egal, wer der andere Schulsprecher war.

Harry war noch am selben Abend zu Snape marschiert und hatte ihm erklärt, dass es unmöglich im Sinne der Schulordnung sein konnte, dass ein ehemaliger Todesser und eine Muggel zusammen auf drei Zimmern wohnen konnten. Aber Snape hatte es nicht hören wollen, hatte Harry von Malfoys Veränderung erzählt, von der neuen Verantwortung des Amtes, das dieser jetzt innehatte. Er hatte Harry beruhigen wollen, aber Harry war nur wütender geworden, bis Snape ihm gedroht hatte, Strafen zu verhängen.

So war es ausgegangen. Hermine hatte eine Woche nicht mit Harry gesprochen. Und Ron hatte dem Frieden getraut. Vorerst. Denn Malfoy hatte sich nicht auffällig verhalten. Hermine bekam etliche Drohbriefe von eifersüchtigen Mädchen, aber Hermine hatte jeden verbrannt, ohne ihn zu lesen. Sie kannte sich seit dem vierten Jahr mit Drohbriefen aus. Aber Malfoy hatte keinen Mucks gewagt.

Und Ron wusste, Hermine störten Beleidigungen nicht. Hermine war es egal, was andere von ihr hielten. Und all das war in Ordnung.

Sogar das störte ihn nicht an Malfoy. Malfoy war ein Arschloch, ein Bastard. Ein mieses Schwein. Aber er nahm an, auch Malfoy würde Augen im Kopf haben. Und Ron hatte gewusst, auch wenn Malfoy damals, an diesem Tag noch nicht gesehen hatte, mit wem er in drei Räume zog, so würde es irgendwann soweit sein.

Und Ron hatte beobachtet. Still beobachtet, denn er war kein Künstler der großen, überzeugenden Worte. Das war Hermine vielleicht. Das war Harry. Aber er… er war nur dabei für den Spaß.

Und hatte er ihr versucht zu erklären, dass Malfoy gefährlich war, so hatte sie es immer als lächerlich abgetan. Und heute war es wieder einmal so weit, dass Ron es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Und er hatte keine anderen Worte. Er hatte es nicht anders erklären können.

Denn Malfoys Strategie hatte sich von Monat zu Monat geändert, und könnte Ron auch nicht mehr den Tag oder den Monat nennen, wo alles anders geworden war, so hatte er es dennoch gemerkt. Malfoy beleidigte nicht mehr Harry. Oder ihn. Oder Rons gesamte Familie, nein. Er war direkt dazu übergegangen, explizit Stellen zu prüfen. Ihn und Harry auf ganz bestimmte Schwachstellen zu testen. Und Ron wusste, was Malfoy spielte.

Er wusste es so sicher, dass er hätte kotzen können.

Seit neuestem war es Malfoys Sport, vulgäre Beleidigungen zu äußern. Hermine wurde als Objekt dargestellt. Und Malfoy hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. Und je öfter Malfoy davon anfing, umso sicherer war Ron, es war an der Zeit. Malfoy benutzte seine Augen.

Er sah sie an. Und wie er sie ansah! Ron wusste es. Harry bemerkte es nicht, denn er sah Hermine nicht mit diesen Augen an. Und Ron hatte noch nicht gewagt, Harry seine Theorie darzulegen. Aber Ron sah es. Es entging ihm nicht. Nicht ein einziges Mal war es ihm entgangen.

Denn das war das ganze Dilemma, in dem Ron sich befand. Er war in sie verliebt. Ron war in Hermine verliebt seit… einer Weile. Er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt, hatte vorgezogen, zu warten, es auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, seinen Platz zu räumen. Und jetzt wohnte sie mit diesem Ekel zusammen. Mit diesem Waisenkind von Todesser, der ihre Gedanken verseuchte.

Ron sah Malfoys Vorzüge, die einem eben ins Auge stachen. Mädchen sprangen auf ihn an. Auf seine Arroganz. Sein Aussehen. Seine seltsame Art, die ihn zu einem schlechten Freund machte. Malfoy hielt sich keine Freunde. Er hielt sich Sklaven. Und das wusste er selber wohl auch. Aber zurzeit schien Malfoy Hermines Anwesenheit gerne auszunutzen.

Sie merkte es vielleicht nicht. Wenn sie erzählte, wie sehr sie sich wieder mit ihm gestritten hatte, hörte Ron nur, dass sich Malfoy wieder einmal ein extra Bisschen viel Zeit genommen hatte, um in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Sei es auch nur, um mit ihr zu streiten.

Es war seltsam zwischen den Schulsprechern. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, und er schien es zu genießen, dass es so war.

Denn Hermine sah gut aus. Sie sah nicht nur gut aus, sie war perfekt. Ron hatte so oft von ihr geträumt, dass er alles an ihr kannte. Jede Lachfalte, jeden goldenen Fleck in ihrer Iris. Er kannte ihren Körper, so oft hatte sie ihn umarmt, so oft hatte er sie versehentlich schon berührt. Ihre Haut war weich und wunderschön. Ihre Haare dufteten nach Sommer und Vanille. Und wenn Malfoy das feststellen sollte, wenn der Tag kam, an dem Malfoy es ausnutzte, hier mit ihr zu wohnen, dann wäre Ron da, hatte er sich geschworen.

Und heute war wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen es zu offensichtlich war. Aber… Ron war machtlos. Er würde Hermine niemals über seine Schulter werfen und raustragen können. Er würde ihr niemals verbieten, hier mit Malfoy zu wohnen. Aber es wurde eng. Es wurde gefährlich, und Ron hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Dabei musste er Harry aufhalten.

Harry durfte auf gar keinen Fall von der Schule fliegen.

Und Hermine war blind. Sie sah es nicht. Sie sah gar nichts.

Und Ron wusste, er hasste Draco Malfoy. Er hasste Draco Malfoy seit dem Tag, an dem er überlegen vorne gestanden hatte, neben Hermine, und die Schulsprecherehrung entgegen genommen hatte. Er hasste Malfoy, den verdammten Bastard, der ihm das Leben schwer machte, ohne dass Ron etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Und das Problem war, Ron hatte Angst. Er hatte keine Angst vor Malfoy, aber er hatte Angst, dass, würde er Hermine über die Schulter werfen und raustragen, dass sie sich wehren würde, dass sie ihn ansehen würde, mit diesem verständnislosen Blick, auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm klarmachte, dass sie nicht einmal im Entferntesten begriff, weshalb er sie hier wegschaffen wollte.

Und er hatte Angst, dass sie es dann sehen würde. Dass ihr vielleicht klar werden würde wie er, Ron, für sie fühlte. Und dass sie nichts erwidern würde. Kein Gefühl. Denn das wäre wesentlich schlimmer als jeder Punkteabzug, den er dafür bekommen würde, Malfoy zu erwürgen.

Aber jetzt fühlte es sich verdammt gut an, die Kehle von diesem Wichser so fest zuzudrücken, dass wenigstens der Hauch von Angst in seine scheiß grauen Augen trat. Ron hasste Draco Malfoy! Und es war ein ohnmächtiger Hass, denn auch wenn Malfoy es vielleicht noch nicht wusste, auch wenn Hermine es vielleicht noch nicht wusste – Ron wusste es ganz sicher. Malfoy würde seine Augen aufmachen. Er würde es irgendwann begreifen. Er würde begreifen, was für ein absolut unglaubliches Mädchen hier wohnte. Wie fantastisch sie aussah, wie intelligent und freundlich sie war – und mitfühlend.

Sie war das Gegenteil von diesem Arschloch. Und Ron wusste, weshalb Hermine noch nie gepetzt hatte, weshalb sie Malfoys Arsch verschonte, denn er hörte es aus ihren Worten, hörte es aus den Worten, die sie _nicht_ sprach.

Sie versuchte, Malfoy zu ändern. Versuchte, seit einem halben Jahr zu ihm durchzudringen. Und Ron war fast überzeugt, dass sie es sogar schaffen würde. Den kalten, bösen, reichen Todesser zu bezwingen. Und dann hätte sie ihn verzaubert, ohne dass es dieser Bastard überhaupt bemerken würde. Das war seine größte Furcht.

Und deshalb hasste Ron Draco Malfoy. Die Arbeit, die Hermine auf Malfoy anwandte, hatte sie früher auf ihn angewandt. Früher, vor dem Krieg. Früher, als er sie noch nervig gefunden hatte. Früher, als sie ihn beeindrucken wollte. Früher, als er derjenige mit der Chance war. Seine Hand drückte unweigerlich fester zu.

Denn dieser scheiß Bastard stand jetzt da, wo er gestanden hatte. Und er hoffte für Draco Malfoy, dass dieser dumm genug war, niemals zu begreifen, was ihm da in seine malverseuchten Hände gefallen war. Und dass sie sich solche Mühe gab, war krank. Sie erwartete nicht einmal Gefühle von Malfoy, nein, sie erwartete Respekt. Sie war wie Harry, ohne dass es ihr auffiel. Sie wollte die Menschen ändern, böse in gut verwandeln, und sie sah nicht, welche Konsequenzen es mit sich brachte, den Teufel Malfoy zu ändern, ihn zu bekehren, in einem Muggelliebhaber verwandeln zu wollen, der sein Zimmer aufräumte, der sie höflich begrüßte.

Und es kotzte Ron an. Alles hier kotzte ihn an.

Es kotzte ihn an, dass er bei Hermine nicht mehr an erster Stelle stand, egal wie oft sie das Gegenteil behauptete. Es gab kein Gespräch, in dem sie oder Harry nicht von Malfoy anfingen. Und Harry tat es aus anderen Gründen und merkte nicht einmal, aus welchen Gründen Hermine von ihm sprach. Ron hatte nichts mit Malfoy zu tun, und doch gehörte Malfoy zu seinem Alltag. Und Ron hasste es. Mehr als alles andere.

Und was er am meisten hasste – er konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Alles, was er noch tun konnte, war, es hinauszuzögern. Oh, wie würde sie ihn auslachen, würde er es auch nur wagen, seine Theorie laut zu äußern. Und es tat weh. Es tat weh, dass er wusste, er hatte recht. Sie war nicht mehr _seine_ Hermine.

Aber sie würde ganz bestimmt nicht Malfoys werden! Er drückte noch einmal zu, bis Malfoy erstickt husten musste und endlich reagierte.

Und schon hatte Hermine den Zauberstab auf sie beide gerichtet.

Aber Ron hatte bereits aufgegeben. Sie wäre ohnehin wütend genug. Sie war immer wütend genug für sie beide. Seufzend hatte er von Malfoy abgelassen, ehe der Zauber ihn traf.

Und Malfoy tauschte einen Blick mit ihm. Und Ron hätte ihm am liebsten die Faust ins Auge verpasst, denn Malfoys Augen waren verengt, musterten ihn, prüften ihn bis ins Innerste. Und er musste es sehen. Ron wusste, es war nicht zu übersehen. Nicht für ihn, nicht für Harry, nicht mal für den Idioten Malfoy, der nur sich selber sah.

Nur für Hermine war es anscheinend zu übersehen. Und Malfoys Mund öffnete sich im stummen Verständnis, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckten seine Mundwinkel in stiller Erkenntnis, und Ron wäre am liebsten erneut auf ihn losgegangen. Sollte Malfoy ruhig sehen, wie Ron für Hermine fühlte. Solange Malfoy wusste, dass Ron ein Auge auf ihn haben würde!

„_Protego_!", rief sie, ehe Malfoy sich wehren konnte. Ron und er wurden von der Magie auseinander gezwungen. Harry sah sie zornig an.

„Hermine, du-"

„Harry, siehst du nicht, dass er dich provoziert? Siehst du nicht, dass es nur ein Spiel ist, verdammt?", schrie sie wütend, und Malfoy räusperte sich, rieb sich über seinen Hals und warf Ron einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Du entschuldigst dich bei ihr! Sofort!", entgegnete Ron, und Hermine hasste alle Jungen auf diesem Planeten.

„Sonst was?", erkundigte sich Malfoy grinsend, und Hermine wusste, was folgte.

„Leg es nicht drauf an, du scheiß Bastard!", knurrte Harry jetzt, und Malfoy atmete zufrieden aus.

„Sonst schlägst du mich? Den Schulsprecher? Das möchte ich sehen. Wirklich gerne sehen, Potter", entgegnete er angespannt. „Ach… übrigens… Ladys, fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", erklärte er freudlos, und Ron keuchte vor Entrüstung auf.

„Es reicht!", erwiderte sie ungehalten, und Harry atmete zornig aus. Sie konnte den Punkteabzug nicht rückgängig machen. Das war auch das kleinste Problem. „Wenn wir uns hier nicht treffen können, dann könnt ihr nicht mehr kommen!", erklärte sie schlicht, und Rons Augen weiteten sich.

„Du solltest hier nicht sein!", knurrte Harry, ohne sie anzusehen, aber sie wusste, er sprach mit ihr. Und sie wusste, er hasste, dass sie sich nicht mehr einen Gemeinschaftsraum teilten.

„Wir sehen uns morgen", erklärte sie leiser als zuvor.

„Du schickst uns weg?" Harry sah sie wieder an.

„Ich denke, du und Ron habt deutlich gemacht, dass ihr auf dem gleichen Niveau seid wie Malfoy, und darauf habe ich heute keine Lust mehr. Gute Nacht, Harry", erwiderte sie, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Fein. Schön, Hermine. Wie du willst. Du denkst, du brauchst meine Hilfe nicht? Nächstes Mal bringe ich den Wichser um. Und deine Erlaubnis brauche ich dafür nicht. Ich bringe ihn um. Und ich meine es ernst." Der letzte Satz galt Malfoy. Und Hermine spürte die Tränen. Sie hasste es, sich wegen Malfoy streiten zu müssen. Sie hasste ihn, dass er nicht mal genügend Feingefühl besaß, diesem Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sie sagte nichts mehr.

Es war vorbei. Ron schenkte ihr noch einen letzten Blick. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sich damit entschuldigte, ob es Mitgefühl war, oder ob er stumm den gleichen Schwur leistete, wie Harry, nämlich Malfoy umzubringen. Wahrscheinlich kam alles zusammen. Aber Ron versuchte wenigstens nicht fünfmal am Tag, Malfoy nahezu grundlos einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Natürlich gab es genügend Gründe, aber genauso viele Gründe gab es auch, Harry von der Schule zu verweisen, wenn er mit den Aggressionen nicht klarkam. Sie wünschte sich, es wäre leichter.

Einfach leichter.

Die Tür fiel laut ins Schloss. Sie sah, dass Goyle immer noch ratlos in Malfoys Tür lehnte. Immerhin hatte er sich zurückgehalten. Aber… wer noch alle seine Sinne beisammen hatte, reizte Harry auch nicht. Er war furchtbar in den letzten Monaten. Wirklich furchtbar.

Harry war einer der Kandidaten, denen man nicht im Dunkeln in der Nokturngasse begegnen wollte. Zumindest nicht, wenn er so unberechenbar zornig war, wie jetzt.

Ihr Blick hob sich zu Malfoys zufriedenem Gesicht.

„Du hast die Welpen gut im Griff", sagte er schließlich, allerdings war sein Grinsen verschwunden.

„Ist es nicht anstrengend, Malfoy? So ein absolutes Arschloch zu sein? Macht es dir wirklich so viel Spaß?", fuhr sie ihn zornig an, aber sie wusste hinter seiner Fassade war er wütend. Sie lebte mittlerweile lange genug mit ihm zusammen, um genau sagen zu können, wann das Fass kurz vor dem Überlaufen stand. Sein Blick war kalt aus seinen grauen Augen. Sehr, sehr kalt. Und fast machte er ihr Angst, aber das würde sie vor Harry und Ron erst Recht nicht zugeben.

Sie wusste, Harry wartete wohl nur auf so ein Geständnis von ihr. Er würde ohnehin noch seinen Weg finden, Malfoy zu verfluchen. Sie würde nicht mal zu ihm gehen müssen, um zu sagen, Malfoy mache ihr Angst. Merlin…, sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie dieser Tag dann ausgehen würde. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie hoch die Chancen stehen würden, dass Malfoy als Sieger aus einem solchen Streit hervorgehen konnte.

Er verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel.

„Ja, es macht mir Spaß. Ich nehme an, Potter vögelt dich tatsächlich, ansonsten ist es mir unbegreiflich, wie jemand ein Schlammblut verteidigen könnte." Sie schluckte schwer. Ehe ihre Lippe beben konnte, wandte sie sich von ihm ab. Manchmal trafen seine Worte. Seine giftigen Worte trafen manchmal ein Ziel in ihrem Innern, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass es dort war.

„Du bist widerlich. Du bist ein widerlicher Scheißkerl!" Sie war in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte die Tür zugeschlagen, ehe sie seine nächsten Worte verstehen konnte. Sie wollte ihn nicht hören! Sie wollte nicht! Ihr Rücken lehnte an ihrer Tür, und sie zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Draco, sag mal, kann ich nicht auf Pansy warten? Ich hab keine Ahnung von Weißwäsche", hörte sie Goyles beschämte Stimme durch die Tür, aber sie blieb nicht, um eine Antwort zu hören. Sie lief zu ihrem Bett, setzte sich und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Sie würde sich von ihm fernhalten, es würde zu keinem weiteren Streit kommen. Harry musste es nur noch zwei Monate aushalten. Sie musste es nur noch zwei Monate aushalten.

tbc...

A/N: es macht spaß zu posten, wenn die story schon fertig ist...!

dh4-ever: hey, ich werde jeden tag ein oder zwei teile online stellen, also bin ich hoffentlich schnell genug : danke für deinen kommi, freue mich sehr! (Solltest du gerne schneller weiterlesen wollen, kannst du auf meine page gehen, da ist die story schon komplett online.)


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Der Morgen war endlos lang gewesen. Es war jedoch Montag, und jeder Montag hatte eine gewisse Länge, bedachte sie, dass sie in den ersten beiden Stunden Magische Geschichte hatte, danach Zauberkunst, im Nachmittag Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins und später das Treffen der Vertrauensschüler leiten musste. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie am Abend ihren Aufsatz bei McGonagall abgeben musste und um neun das Schloss patrouillierte.

Es war erst Mittag, aber sie hatte keinen großen Appetit, vor allem weil Harry schon wieder kein Wort mit ihr sprach. Aber sie würde dieses Mal ebenfalls zu stolz sein. Es war seine Schuld gewesen, er war wieder einmal wütend geworden, und nur er hatte sich zu entschuldigen! Aber sie kannte Harry. Die Hölle würde zufrieren, bevor er zugab, dass er vielleicht überreagiert hatte. Ron saß zwischen ihnen, aß unbehaglich einige Bissen des duftenden Stews und legte dann die Gabel zur Seite.

Er schien diplomatisch sein zu wollen, räusperte sich und äußerte die Sorge laut, die auch Hermine bereits im Hinterkopf spürte.

„Wir… wir haben gleich Zaubertränke", begann Ron sichtlich beunruhigt. Harry störte sich überhaupt nicht an seinen Worten, sah ihn nicht einmal an. Auch Ron schien plötzlich nicht zu wissen, ob er weiterreden sollte. Hermine hielt nach Ginny Ausschau, die montags immer Freistunden hatte und die Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Sie wünschte sich, sie würde endlich kommen. Aber Harry schien sich schließlich zu erbarmen, seine Meinung zu ändern und sah Ron nun direkt an. Hermine sah es nur aus den Augenwinkeln, denn sie hielt ihren Blick weiterhin auf ihren vollen Teller gerichtet.

„Wirklich, Ron? Das wäre mir fast entgangen." Und Hermine spürte, wie die Stimmung nicht besser werden würde.

„Hey, du musst mich überhaupt nicht blöd anmachen, Harry!", gab Ron abwehrend zurück. „Ich habe nur keine Lust, dass wir wieder Ärger von Snape bekommen!"

„Ach, und du willst sagen, das liegt mir?", entfuhr es Harry scharf. Hermine hob endlich den Blick zu ihren besten Freunden. Es war schwer, Harry zu erkennen. Manchmal.

„Harry", begann sie ruhig und sprach nun doch als erste wieder.

„Was, Hermine?", fuhr er sie an, und seine grünen Augen musterten sie prüfend durch die Brillengläser. „Willst du dich wieder vor mich werfen, wenn dieses Arschloch es wagt, dich zu beleidigen? Wenn er wieder wagt, solche Dinge zu sagen, denn ich sage dir, ich werde nicht-" Aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, wir haben gleich Unterricht! Gar nichts wird passieren!" Aber Harry wirkte nicht zufrieden damit.

„Ich werde zu Snape gehen, wegen gestern! Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können. Vielleicht ist es dir längst egal, aber mir nicht! Er kann so nicht in den Räumen der Schulsprecher rumlaufen, und er verdient eine Strafe!"

Und sie atmete aus.

„Ok", erwiderte sie lediglich.

„O-k?", wiederholte Harry völlig perplex und schien kurz seine Wut vergessen zu haben. Aber sie nickte, und hörte Ron neben sich unterdrückt ausatmen.

„Ja, ok."

„Du sagst, es ist ok, dass ich zu Snape gehe und verlange, dass Malfoy dafür bestraft wird, dass er nicht ordnungsgemäß in euren Räumen rumläuft?", vergewisserte sich Harry, und Hermine hatte beschlossen, Harry diesen Sieg zu lassen. Es konnte nicht schaden. Nicht, dass Snape Malfoy wirklich zwingen konnte, immer angezogen zu sein, aber wenn es Harry glücklich machte. Für den Moment…. Sie nickte also gleichmütig.

„Ja", bestätigte sie, und Ron schien erleichtert zu sein.

„Gut, dann… werden wir dieses Mal _vielleicht_… einen Trank fertig brauen können, ohne vorher rausgeworfen zu werden", murmelte Ron leiser in sein Stew. Harry ignorierte diese Anschuldigung. Hermines Blick wanderte kurz zum Slytherintisch. Sie konnte ihn nicht erkennen, so viel Treiben herrschte dort. Aber sie war froh um jedes Fach, dass sie nicht mit Slytherin zusammen hatten. Und sie hoffte, Malfoy würde von Snape noch zurückgehalten werden, um zu erfahren, warum er gestern fünfzig Punkte auf einmal abgezogen hatte.

Snape bekam jedes Mal ein Signal, wenn die Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler fünfzig Punkte oder mehr abzogen, denn ein solcher Abzug wurde nur durch besondere Voraussetzungen gerechtfertigt. Und sie bezweifelte, dass Malfoy es dieses Mal schaffen würde, seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Oft genug wurden solche Abzüge wieder rückgängig gemacht. Snape war schon längst dahinter gestiegen, dass sich bei Harry und Malfoy die besonderen Voraussetzungen darin erstreckten, dass sich beide die Pest an den Hals wünschten. Mehr nicht.

Ginny war nicht in der Halle zum Essen erschienen. Harry kommentierte es nicht, genauso wenig wie Ron, und Hermine wusste plötzlich, sie hatte etwas nicht mitbekommen.

Wo war Ginny? Sie hatte dieses Wochenende nicht mal mit ihr gesprochen gehabt.

Sie würde sie sonst erst morgen sehen, wenn sie den ZAG Kurs in Verwandlung leitete. Die Schulsprecher hatten neben ihren Fächern und Vertrauensschülertreffen außerdem die Aufgabe, einen Zusatzkurs zu unterrichten, auf ZAG Niveau für Schüler der sechsten Klassen.

Malfoy unterrichtete Zaubertränke als Zusatzkurs, und Hermine war beinahe froh darüber, dass Snape nicht der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor war, denn in Zaubertränke einen ganzen Kurs zu unterrichten, stellte sie sich wesentlich schwerer vor, als in Verwandlung vorne vor der Tafel zu stehen, während alle ruhig auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Es war schon schwer genug, zwanzig Leute ruhig zu halten, ohne dass zwanzig Kessel mit gefährlichen Substanzen überm Feuer zu explodieren drohten.

Die Schulsprecher mussten außerdem mindestens zehn Fächer belegen. Gegen ihren Stundenplan kamen ihr Harrys und Rons Pläne wie Urlaub vor. Beide hatten lediglich sechs Fächer belegt. Denn für die Aurorenausbildung waren nur sechs UTZe nötig. Hermine hingegen belegte immer noch Magische Geschichte, Alte Runen, Kräuterkunde und Arithmantik. Zwei der Fächer lästigerweise mit den Slytherins. Pansy, Goyle und Zabini waren zwar nicht dabei, aber dafür Malfoy, der ebenfalls seine Fächer voll kriegen musste. Aber Malfoy war nur noch in Alte Runen mit dabei, denn er besuchte Arithmantik nicht. Hermine hätte noch die Wahl gehabt, lediglich Wahrsagen anstatt Arithmantik zu belegen, aber sie fürchtete, dass sie dann ihre reinen Ohnegleichen nicht aufrechterhalten konnte.

Malfoy leitete dafür noch das Einsteiger-Quidditch-Training. Madame Hooch hatte es ihr ebenfalls angeboten, aber erwähnt, dass meist die männlichen Schulsprecher die Einsteiger leiteten. So gesehen hatten die Schulsprecher eigentlich eine viel zu volle Woche, um überhaupt aneinandergeraten zu können. Allerdings gab es immer noch ein paar kostbare Stunden am Wochenende, an denen Malfoy genügend Zeit fand, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Und natürlich die gemeinsamen Stunden mit den Gryffindors. Aber es waren faktisch nur noch zwei. Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste.

Und Hermine wusste, Montag und Mittwoch waren die beiden kritischen Tage. Sie hatte alles in ihrem Kopf gespeichert. Sonntags trainierte Malfoy die Einsteiger, montags galt es, Harry und Ron von Malfoy in Zaubertränke fern zu halten und nach dem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler hatte Gryffindor Training.

Dienstags leitete sie den ZAG Kurs in Verwandlung und danach hatte Slytherin Training. Mittwochs hatten sie Verteidigung, was meistens ohne große Streite von statten ging, denn Merlin sei Dank waren Harry und Ron zu gerne aufmerksam, wenn es darum ging neue Abwehrflüche zu lernen. Mittwochs hatte Malfoy auch seinen ZAG Kurs und Hufflepuff hatte Training. Donnerstags hatte sie mit Malfoy Alte Runen und Ravenclaw hatte Training. Freitags sah sie Malfoy im Unterricht gar nicht, nur zur wöchentlichen Berichterstattung im Büro des Schulleiters.

Die dauerte nicht länger als zwanzig Minuten, und Snape war auch nicht besonders erpicht darauf, die Schulsprecher lange zu sehen. Es wurden für gewöhnlich die Vertrauensschülertreffen besprochen, die Wohnsituation der Schulsprecher, mögliche Probleme und die Fortschritte in den ZAG Kursen.

Montags um neun und freitags um neun machte sie alleine Patrouille im Schloss.

Malfoy tat dies mittwochs und donnerstags. Den Rest der Tage patrouillierten die Vertrauensschüler in einem System, das jeden Montag in den Treffen neu rotiert wurde.

Und das war ihre Woche. Und eigentlich wäre es alles weniger problematisch, würde sie nicht ihre Räume mit Malfoy teilen müssen. Immer wieder wog sie in ihrem Kopf ab, warum es in Hogwarts immer noch Tradition besaß, dass die Schulsprecher zusammen wohnten. Vor allem würde sie eine solche Wahl verstehen, wären es gleichgeschlechtliche Schulsprecher. Mädchen und Jungen wurden in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen nachts streng getrennt. Zwar schlief sie nun nicht mit Malfoy im selben Zimmer, aber immerhin war der Weg dorthin nicht gerade weit.

Eigentlich war es eine sehr riskante Sache, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Zwar nicht in ihrem speziellen Fall, denn sie würde sich wohl eher beide Hände abfluchen, bevor sie auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken konnte, freiwillig in Malfoys Schlafzimmer zu gehen, aber… andere Mädchen teilten ihre Abneigung bei weitem nicht.

War das mit in Snapes Entscheidung eingeflossen? War es seine volle Absicht gewesen, eine Muggel und den Sohn eines Todessers in drei Räume unterzubringen? Wusste er, dass es weniger wahrscheinlich war, dass sich diese Kombination in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich auswirken konnte, oder dachte Snape überhaupt nicht soweit?

Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Sie dachte häufig darüber nach. Über die Wohnsituation, über die ganzen Konsequenzen, die sich erst über das Jahr hinweg geäußert hatten, und sie wusste nicht, wie sie es bewerten sollte. Snape hatte es weise als _reifen_ formuliert, als sie zur ersten Berichtserstattung erschienen waren. Sie erinnerte sich noch deutlich. Malfoy hatte ein sehr blaues Auge gehabt, denn er war mit Harry bereits am zweiten Tag in Konflikt geraten.

Denn die Konsequenzen sah sie jetzt sehr genau vor sich. Ron war nicht mehr er selbst. Er sah sie seltener direkt an, hatte sie das Gefühl. Ron ging jedem Streit, jedem Konflikt – ja selbst dem bloßen Namen ‚_Draco Malfoy_' – konsequent aus dem Weg. Und Hermine fiel es schwer, unverfänglich ein Gespräch anzufangen.

Von Harry wollte sie gar nicht erst beginnen. Harry war… anders. Der Krieg war vorbei, Harrys Zweck war erfüllt. Er war der Junge gewesen, der überlebt hatte, und das hatte er auch erneut geschafft.

Ihre Bewunderung für Harry Potter fand bestimmt in Hogwarts kein Ende, aber sie konnte nicht den gesamten Tag lang zu seinen Füßen liegen und in anbeten. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er genau das wollte. Sie wusste, als sie auf der Flucht gewesen waren, als sie drei Monate lang die Welt gerettet hatten, als es nur sie drei gegeben hatte – kein Hogwarts, keine Klausuren und erst recht keinen Draco Malfoy – hatte es außer Frage gestanden, dass sie immerzu ihre Zeit miteinander verbrachten.

Aber hier in Hogwarts… war es anders. Hermine hatte andere Aufgaben, und so ungern Harry es sah, es gab einen weiteren Menschen in ihrem direkten Leben. Draco Malfoy gehörte irgendwie zu ihrem Tag, sei es auch nur in der entferntesten Form, denn auch wenn sie nur ihre Räume mit ihm teilte, so war er doch immer da.

Wenn sie vom Unterricht, von Zusatzkursen, vom Vertrauensschülertreffen kam – dann war er da. Wenn auch nur still in seinem Zimmer. Wenn auch nicht. Sein Zimmer blieb sein Zimmer. Mit seinen Sachen, seinem Bett, seinem Schreibtisch, den ungeöffneten Briefen seines Vaters, dem Geruch von abgestandenem Alkohol und seiner ewigen Unordnung.

Und so sehr sie sich wünschte und vorstellte, er wäre nicht da, so wusste sie, dass es schon lange anders war. Und sie wusste, es gefiel ihm genauso wenig. Aber sie waren eben zusammengebracht worden. In diesen Räumen.

Sie wusste Dinge über ihn, die wohl sonst keiner wusste. Sie wusste, dass er barfuß rum lief, dass er unter der Dusche summte, welches Parfum er trug, wann er schlafen ging, wann er aufstand, wie lange er im Bad brauchte, wie er lernte und wann.

Sie wusste, wann er essen ging, denn sie hatte sich angewöhnt, immer eine halbe Stunde eher essen zu gehen, um ihn seltener zu sehen. Und sie hasste, dass sie diese Dinge wusste. Sie wusste nicht, welche Aufmerksamkeit er ihrem Tagesrhythmus schenkte, oder ob er es überhaupt tat, aber sie kannte ihn. Besser als er wohl annahm. Und sie würde es nicht sagen. Sie würde es ihn nicht wissen lassen, Harry nicht wissen lassen oder gar Ron!

Nein, es war ihr Geheimnis. Und jedes Geheimnis hatte seinen Preis, denn sie konnte nicht darüber reden. Aber es war ihr Tagesinhalt. Sie musste mit einem Slytherin zusammenleben und musste sich darauf einstellen, jeden Tag neu, denn er machte es ihr nicht einfacher. Er versuchte es nicht einmal.

„Noch fünf Minuten", erklärte Ron mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr. Harry schob seinen Teller weiter nach vorne. Sein Essen war beendet, und mit einem _Plopp_ verschwand sein Teller. Sie hatte ihr Essen nicht angerührt und wusste, ihr Körper würde es ihr später vorhalten. Dennoch schob sie ihren Teller von sich und sah zu, wie auch er verschwand.

Ron erhob sich und wirkte, als bereite er sich erneut auf eine aussichtslose Schlacht vor.

Malfoy hatte neue Exzellenzen in Zaubertränke erklommen, seitdem er den Zusatzkurs leitete. Er war sogar besser als sie, sie war sich sicher. Zwar gab es nicht besseres als Ohnegleichen, aber in Zaubertränke hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er alle unwichtigen anderen Sachen vergaß. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es war Schule. Nichts anderes. Kein Kräftemessen, kein Wettbewerb.

Sie kannte die Neider in Howgarts. Die Leute, die es ihr nicht gönnten, dass sie Schulsprecherin geworden war, dass sie die besten Noten hatte. Sie wusste das, und sie konnte es überhaupt nicht ändern. Es war nicht so, als käme es ihr zugeflogen. Sie wusste sehr genau, warum sie gut war, denn sie lernte. Ron hatte es früher so erklärt, dass es mit ihr anders laufen würde. Dass ihre Gehirnwindungen irgendwie schöner oder runder sein mussten, denn sie lernte instinktiv das richtige. Gab es fünfhundert Themen und nur zwei würden ausgesucht werden, dann hätte Hermine magischerweise die beiden richtigen auswendig gelernt.

Sie glaubte daran nicht. Denn wenn es tatsächlich fünfhundert Themen waren, dann hatte sie alle fünfhundert auswendig gelernt. Sie hatte kein Glück mit ihrem Verstand.

Aber auch Harry widersprach häufiger.

Vielleicht konnte sie sich gut in den Kopf eines Lehrers versetzen. Sicher, wenn McGonagall die Mondscheinverwandlung nicht ansprach, dann würde sie auch nicht geprüft werden, auch wenn sie einfach war, und Ron ausschließlich diese Verwandlung lernen wollte.

Sie ließ sich nicht ablenken, und wenn es sein musste, nahm sie den schwierigeren Weg. Und anscheinend war das die einzige Parallele, die sie mit Malfoy verband, denn mehr gab es wirklich nicht.

Anscheinend hatte Malfoy ähnliche Gehirnwindungen. Sie hatte seine Aufsätze gelesen, denn als Schulsprecherin hatte sie ein Anrecht darauf. Malfoy konnte sich offensichtlich auch sehr gut ohne Beleidigungen und zweideutige Bemerkungen ausdrücken, so seltsam ihr das auch vorkam. So wie er Aufsätze schrieb, so hatte sie ihn noch nie sprechen hören.

Malfoy setzte in den Vertrauensschülertreffen auf Autorität, in seinen privaten Unterhaltungen auf Überlegenheit, und wenn er mit ihr sprach beschränkte er sich auf Beleidigungen und bissige Kommentare. Das gleiche galt für Harry und Ron.

Es war ihr absolutes Rätsel. Die Lehrer sahen Malfoy anscheinend anders, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie es einordnen sollte. Er war… ja,… er war… furchtbar. Widerlich. Eingebildet. Es war, als gestatte er keinem – nicht mal seinen Freunden – sein wahres Ich zu sehen. Denn anscheinend besaß sogar Draco Malfoy versteckte Qualitäten, die anscheinend gut genug waren, ihn Schulsprecher werden zu lassen.

Harry vertrat die Theorie, dass Malfoy aus Mitleid Schulsprecher geworden war. Hermine verstand Harry manchmal nicht, denn Malfoy war jetzt ebenfalls Waise, wie Harry es war. Aber Harry verspürte kein Mitleid mit ihm. Würde Hermine anmerken, dass Malfoy tatsächlich den Grips für das Schulsprecheramt besaß, dann wäre die Hölle los, das wusste sie.

Sie erhob sich als Harry es tat. Die Schüler schoben sich zum Ausgang, aber Ginny war verschwunden geblieben.

„Ron, wir müssen heute pünktlich anfangen. Sieht aus, als ob es regnen wird", bemerkte Harry, mit dem Kopf im Nacken und einem sorgenvoll Blick zur verzauberten Decke, die den tristen grauen Himmel zeigte. Und es war eine völlig wertfreie Bemerkung. Harry Potter sprach über das Wetter. Sie entspannte sich merklich.

„Jaah", gab Ron zurück. Hermine wusste, Malfoy überzog die Vertrauensschülertreffen ab und an. Nicht zu häufig, als dass Snape Anlass hätte, ihn zu maßregeln, aber häufig genug, so dass Gryffindor mit dem Training warten musste, bis Ron fertig war.

Sie war froh, dass Harry es gut sein ließ. Dass er nicht schon wieder anfing.

Er könnte es den ganzen Tag lang tun.

Sie erreichten den Flur und marschierten mit einer Horde Gryffindors und Slytherins runter in die Keller. Sie erkannte Blaise Zabini, wie er hastig die Südtreppe runter gelaufen kam. Sie führte zur Bibliothek. Vor ihnen sammelte sich ein kleiner Stau, denn Peeves spuckte gerade in sehr weiten Bögen Kirschkerne auf die Schüler, und die Gryffindormädchen hatten angefangen, zurückzuweichen.

Zabini stand nun neben ihnen und reckte den dunklen Kopf höher, um besser sehen zu können. Harry und Ron ignorierten ihn. So war es zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors. Meistens. Hermine wusste es. Und Hermine hatte es so satt.

Sie schob sich durch die Schüler.

„Zur Seite!", rief sie energisch. „Peeves!", rief sie über die Köpfe der schnatternden Mädchen hinweg. Peeves würdigte sie tatsächlich mit einem Blick.

„Willkommen, willkommen, kleine Schulsprecherin! Lust auf ein Spiel? Wer ausweicht, darf passieren!", schlug er mit einer lächerlichen Verbeugung in der Luft vor. Sie stemmte entnervt die Hände in die Hüften.

„Du hörst damit auf! Du spuckst keine Kerne auf die Schüler, verstanden? Oder ich hole den Baron!", drohte sie jetzt mit der ewigen Drohung, die Peeves den letzten Rest an bleicher Farbe aus dem Gesicht scheuchte.

Sie spürte ihn neben sich, ehe sie ihn wirklich sah.

„_Stupor_!", rief Malfoy unbeeindruckt, und der Fluch verfehlte Peeves Kopf um Haaresbreite. Der Geist machte sich in Windeseile aus dem Staub.

„Nein!", entfuhr es ihr so laut und zornig, dass die Schüler hinter verstummten. Sie spürte die Hitze sofort in ihren Wangen, als er auch noch die Dreistigkeit besaß sie ratlos anzusehen. „Das hast du nicht wirklich getan?!", knurrte sie gepresst, denn egal, dass sie sich geschworen hatte, ihn zu ignorieren, dass sie es vor allem Harry und Ron auferlegt hatte, verpuffte in ihrem Kopf.

„Was genau?", erwiderte er mit Abschätzung, mit unverhohlenem Desinteresse, und sie spürte es in ihren Fingerspitzen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie heute mit ihm sprach.

„Zaubern auf den Fluren ist verboten, Malfoy. Es ist _verboten_!", wiederholte sie, fassungslos, dass selbst die höchste Regel an ihm vorbei ging.

„Er wäre niemals abgehauen, Granger", erklärte achselzuckend.

„Es hätte daneben gehen können! Und er war so gut wie verschwunden!", widersprach sie sofort. Denn er hatte es nur getan, um sie zu übertrumpfen, um sich selber in Szene zu setzen, nur um sich zu beweisen! Mauerputz bröselte leise von der Stelle, an der sein Fluch eingeschlagen hatte. Die Portraits in den Gängen hatten sich in einem Rahmen versammelt und tuschelten verhalten.

„Ich bin nicht Weasley, ok? Für gewöhnlich kann ich zielen, und im Vergleich zu Weasley bin ich sogar sternhagelvoll mit verbundenen Augen ein besserer Schütze", gab er gleichmütig zurück. Wieso? Wieso beleidigte er Ron?!

„Oh ja? Sternhagelvoll und mit verbundenen Augen kann ich immer noch deine verdammte scheiß Nase brechen!" Ron hatte sich durch die Schüler geschoben. _Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder!_

„Oh…", erwiderte Malfoy mit einem bitteren Lächeln. „_Das,_ Weasley, klingt nach Punkteabzug."

„Du bist unfassbar, du Arschloch! Zieh mir ruhig meine scheiß Punkte ab, wenn das alles ist, woran du dich aufgeilen kannst! Zieh mir alle Punkte ab, die ich habe! Es ist mir verdammt-"

„Ron!", fuhr sie zornig dazwischen, denn wieder war es soweit, dass es eskalierte. Wieder einmal!

„_Alles, woran ich mich aufgeilen kann_? Oh bitte, Weasley. Nicht jedem reicht Schlammblut", flüsterte er, und dieses Mal musste sie mit beiden Händen Rons Oberkörper zurückschieben, ehe dieser seine Drohung wahrmachen konnte, und Malfoy seine Nase brach.

„Hermine, lass mich-!"

**_„_****_Was ist hier los?"_**

Snapes Stimme zerschnitt das angespannte Raunen und die unverhohlene Vorfreude der Slytherins und Gryffindors wie ein Peitschenknall. Das war Snape. Das war seine Kunst.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie er es fertig brachte, aber er schaffte es jedes Mal. Sie spürte die Röte nun deutlicher, war so wütend, und Snape drängte sich an Harry vorbei, der dieses Mal – Merlin sei Dank – noch nicht zum Zuge gekommen war. Anscheinend hatten Seamus und Dean ihn nämlich dieses Mal zurückgehalten. An beiden Armen.

Harry tauschte einen so vielsagenden und vorwurfsvollen Blick mit ihr, und ja. Sie gab Harry Recht. Malfoy war ein Arschloch.

„Mr Weasley, was denken Sie, was Sie hier veranstalten?" Snapes Angewohnheit war, zuerst die Schüler zu befragen, die nicht das Amt des Schulsprechers innehatten. Kurz glitt ihr Blick zu Malfoy. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller, aber seinem Gesicht war der vorangegangene Streit nicht anzusehen. Er wirkte sogar recht zufrieden als er Ron betrachtete.

„Malfoy hat-"

„Er hat einen Stupor losgelassen", unterbrach ihn Hermine und fühlte sich wie eine Petze, aber er hatte es verdient. Und außerdem wollte sie Ron davon abhalten noch einmal zu fluchen. Snape nahm Flüche nicht gerne zur Kenntnis, ohne Strafe oder Punkteabzug.

„Ist das so?"

Malfoys Mund hatte sich knapp verzogen.

„Ja, Sir. Peeves hat die Schüler behindert, und Miss Granger ist mit ihm nicht fertig geworden. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihre Autorität durch einen Geist untergraben wird, Sir", erklärte er, und Hermines Mund klappte auf. Dass er tatsächlich in der Lage war, eine so dreiste Lüge von sich zugeben! Es war unfassbar!

„Das ist nicht wahr, Professor!", entfuhr es ihr, die Stimme einige Lagen höher. „Er hat-"

„Miss Granger, ich möchte keine weiteren Verzögerungen. Nach dem Unterricht kommen Mr Weasley und Mr Malfoy zu mir."

„Ahem… Sir!", mischte sich Harry ungehalten ein. „Ich müsste auch auf ein Wort mit Ihnen reden!"

„_Das_ wundert mich überhaupt nicht, Mr Potter", erwiderte Snape, noch eine Spur gereizter. Harry saß Snape öfters im Nacken als das Schulministerium für Zauberei es tat. „Hat es etwas mit diesem _heutigen_ Vorfall zu tun?", wollte Snape scharf wissen, und Harrys Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Ich… nein, es hat mit-"

„Dann entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich dafür keine Zeit habe. Kommen Sie zu meiner Sprechstunde, freitags von fünf Uhr nachmittags bis sechs. Aber… Sie kennen ja die Zeiten", fügte er glatt hinzu, und Hermine sah, Harry hielt sich gerade mächtig zurück.

„Aber Sir-"

„Mr Potter, ich würde gerne meinen Unterricht beginnen und interhäusliche Streitigkeiten auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben, _wenn Sie es denn einrichten könnten_." Snapes Stimme verriet, dass er kurz davor stand wirklich wütend zu werden. „Noch ein weiterer Punkteabzug, Mr Potter, und Ihr Heldenstatus wird auch Sie nicht vor einer Woche Putzen mit Filch bewahren. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Und Harry schwieg verbissen. Den Blick, den er Malfoy schenkte war der pure Hass, und Hermine hatte so große Hoffnungen in den Tag gesetzt.

„Und jetzt, _bewegt_ euch!", knurrte Snape den Schülern zu, die hastig zu laufen begannen und fast über die Säume der Umhänge stolperten, so schnell wollten sie seiner Aufforderung nachkommen. Sie hob den Blick zu Malfoy, den Zorn kaum verborgen, aber er sah sie nicht mehr an.

Oh, sie hoffte, Snape würde ihm seine Geschichte nicht abkaufen. Aber ein hitzköpfiger Ron würde bestimmt nicht der beste Zeuge sein. Hermine, Ron und Harry betraten schlecht gelaunt das Klassenzimmer. Wie viel Lust sie gerade hatte den Trank der ewigen Sonne zu brauen, mochte sie nicht sagen. Ähnlich viel Lust wie auf Putzen mit Filch.

Der Nachmittag kam. Sie hatte Ron nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem Zaubertränke vorbei war. Harry und sie hatten auf ihn warten wollen, aber mittlerweile war es Zeit für das Treffen der Vertrauensschüler. Immerhin, wenn Malfoy und Ron beide zu spät kamen, konnte Malfoy ihm keine Punkte abziehen.

Hermine schritt neben Harry den Flur entlang.

„Snape bevorzugt ihn", brachte er bitter hervor.

„Snape bevorzugt ihn _nicht_", betonte Hermine müde und strich seine dunkle Strähne hinter die Ohren, die aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gefallen war.

„Ach nein? Wieso ist er dann immer noch Schulsprecher?", fuhr er sie an.

„Hör auf, mich anzuschreien, Harry! Ich stehe auf deiner Seite, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast!" Und Harry atmete zornig aus, fuhr sich durch die unordentlichen Haare und schüttelte abwesend den Kopf.

„Ich hasse das!", knurrte er zornig.

„Ich weiß", bestätigte sie ruhiger. „Er ist immer noch Schulsprecher, weil du genauso oft bei Snape im Büro sitzt, Harry. Wie soll er wissen, dass Malfoy immer an allem Schuld ist, wenn du nur zu gerne auf all seine Provokationen anspringst?", erwiderte sie wütend, und Harry schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf.

„Was soll ich tun, Hermine? Soll ich zusehen? Wäre dir das lieber? Malfoy verdient eine ordentliche Schlägerei! Er verdient den Verlust des Amtes und den Rauswurf aus Hogwarts!"

„Harry-"

„Nein, Hermine! Entweder du stimmst mir zu oder wir führen diesen Streit weiter, bis du es verdammt noch mal tust!", unterbrach er sie ungehalten.

„Ich kann dir nicht zustimmen! Ich bin Schulsprecherin, Harry. Alleine, dass du androhst, ihn zu schlagen, sollte ich Snape mitteilen!" Harry schenkte ihr einen ungläubigen Blick. „Das tue ich natürlich nicht, aber es geht so nicht weiter! Du und Ron könnt nicht jeden zweiten Tag beim Direktor sitzen!"

„Malfoy ist ein Arschloch!"

„Er ist _Schulsprecher_, Harry!"

„Ja." Das war alles, was Harry bitterböse über die Lippen brachte. „Und was ist falsch an diesem Bild?", wollte er knapp von ihr wissen. Ja, Hermine wusste es. Harry sollte Schulsprecher sein. Nicht Malfoy. Harry. Sie sagte es nicht laut. Er sagte es nicht laut. Sie gingen schweigend weiter.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie tonlos. Er ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Wirklich, Harry. Ich…" Sie schwieg. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Sie war so unglaublich müde. Es war jetzt der zweite anstrengende Tag. In Folge. „Wann seid ihr mit Training fertig?", brachte sie schließlich über die Lippen, und Harry ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Neun, halb zehn", sagte er tonlos, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ok, ich habe um neun Patrouille. Dann sehen wir uns morgen zum Frühstück."

„Ok", sagte er nur. Sie hasste es, wenn sie sich so trennten. Sie wusste, Malfoy war daran schuld. Aber Harry versuchte es nicht mal. Er versuchte nicht mal, einen Tag den Aufwand zu betreiben, Malfoy in Ruhe zu lassen.

Sie ging nach links, Harry nach rechts. Immerhin sprachen sie noch. Immerhin trafen sie sich morgen früh. Seufzend schritt sie den Flur entlang, fuhr sich über den Rock, zog die Weste gerade, zog noch einmal den Pferdeschwanz straff, prüfte, ob die Ohrringe sich verheddert hatten, rieb die Zeigefinger präventiv unter ihren Augenliedern, falls ihr Kajal verschmiert war, atmete aus und öffnete die Tür.

Die Vertrauensschüler warteten bereits. Keine Spur von Ron oder Malfoy.

Die Schüler, die mit ihr Unterricht gehabt hatten, wussten Bescheid. Aber das beschränkte sich hier und heute lediglich auf Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson war ein weiterer Grund für die vielen Falten, die sie glaubte, bekommen zu haben. Sie lehnte am Tisch vorne, und der Gedanke von Respekt für die Schulsprecher war komplett an ihr vorbeigegangen. Auch die weiteren Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin sahen sie unverhohlen feindselig an.

„Wo ist Draco?", wollte Pansy knapp von ihr wissen.

„Wahrscheinlich noch bei Snape, so wie Ron auch", gab Hermine müde zurück, ohne Pansy zu sagen, dass sie etwas höflicher sein sollte. Auffordernd sah sie Pansy an, die immer noch unbewegt vorne am Pult stand. Das war Hermines Platz. „Würdest du dich setzen?", fügte Hermine ungläubig hinzu, und Pansy stieß sich quälend langsam, von der Tischkante ab und schritt noch langsamer zu einem freien Stuhl in der ersten Reihe.

Pansys Schuhe waren sehr hoch. Ihr Rock erstaunlich kurz, und ihre Beine wirkten so endlos lang, dabei war sie kleiner als Hermine. Pansys Haare waren über die Jahre lang geworden und fielen pechschwarz ihren Rücken hinab, und ihre Augen waren so grün wie Harrys. Pansy Parkinson war das Mädchen, was allen anderen Mädchen Angst einjagte. Sie war so stark geschminkt, dass es aussah wie eine Gesichtsoperation, die sie jeden Morgen an sich vollführte. Ihre Lippen waren voll und rot, genau wie ihre magisch verlängerten Nägel. Eine Arroganz zierte ihre Züge, die bei den Slytherins mit Stolz getragen wurde.

Ja, Pansy war schön. Aber Pansy war eben immer noch Pansy.

„Fängst du an, oder darfst du das ohne Draco nicht?", bemerkte Pansy äußerst spöttisch, und Hermine verzog den Mund.

Gut, dass sie sich um die Pläne gekümmert hatte. Und sie hatte heute nicht besonders große Lust auf Freundlichkeiten.

„Also, ich habe zwei Themen aufgestellt. Frühlingsball in Grün oder Frühlingsball in Pink", leierte sie knapp herunter. „Lasst uns abstimmen", fuhr sie fort. „Wer ist für Grün?" Und hatte sie erwartet, dass die Slytherins die Hände heben würden, so hatte sie sich getäuscht. Und Pansys Gesicht zierte nun ein anderer Ausdruck. Überlegenheit. Oh, wie sie es hasste!

„Granger, was das angeht…", begann Pansy blasiert, „es gibt andere Pläne. Zwar ist Draco nicht hier, aber wir haben beschlossen, dass die Party etwas anders wird."

„Ach, ist das so?" Hermine sah Pansy kopfschüttelnd an. „Für gewöhnlich bestimmen die Schulsprecher und die Mehrheit der Vertrauensschüler, wie eine Party organisiert wird, Pansy", gab sie knapp zurück. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Pansy. Sie hatte keine Angst, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor einem Wettkampf in Autorität, denn sie wusste, sie würde gewinnen.

„Jaah, vielleicht… - aber Draco wird für die Party bezahlen." Hermine verstand nicht. Sie hatte sich bestimmt verhört.

„_Was_?"

„Wir wollten eine richtige Party. Eine Party, die uns gebührt, nach dem grauenhaften Krieg. Und Draco bezahlt. Für das Essen, die Dekoration, die Band – alles", schloss Pansy lächelnd. Hermine spürte neuen Zorn. Der grauenhafte Krieg, den Pansy, ihres Wissens nach, in Frankreich überwunden hatte!

„Das ist nicht erlaubt", sagte sie lediglich. „Snape wird-"

„Snape hat gesagt, solange kein harter Alkohol ins Schloss gebracht wird, solange kein Glücksspiel betrieben wird, hat er nichts dagegen und begrüßt sogar, wenn die Schüler selber für ihre Feiern aufkommen."

Hermines Mund öffnete sich. „_Glücksspiel_?", wiederholte sie perplex. Pansy nickte und erhob sich wieder, ohne Hermine aus den Augen zu lassen. Hermine folgte ihren Bewegungen.

„Ja, das Motto ist _Vegas_. Ich habe es den Vertrauensschülern schon gesagt. Und… wir können gerne noch einmal abstimmen. Anscheinend hat dich Draco nicht informiert?" Pansys Stimme war wie Zucker. Giftiger, süßer, widerlicher Zucker. Hermine sah ihr zu, während Pansy in die beringten Hände klatschte. „Ok, noch mal für die _Schulsprecherin_", begann Pansy lächelnd. „Wer ist dafür, dass Draco uns die beste Frühlingsparty in der Geschichte Hogwarts besorgt?", fragte sie provokativ in die Runde. „Kurzes Handzeichen."

Alle Hände hoben sich. Die Gryffindorhände eher zögerlich, aber nichtsdestotrotz hoben sich alle Hände.

„Dann ist das wohl geklärt", erläuterte Pansy zufrieden.

„Wann hat er das beschlossen?", entfuhr es Hermine kalt.

„Was?"

„Wann hat Malfoy das beschlossen?", wollte sie tonlos von Pansy wissen.

„Oh, das war letztes Wochenende. Zu dumm, dass du _Muggel-Sachen_ zu tun hattest, oder Granger?" Pansy stieß sich wieder vom Pult ab, und Hermine sah ihr nach.

Das war nicht zu fassen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag dumpf in ihrer Kehle trommelte. Ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. Denn wie – oh Merlin, **_wie_** – würden Harry und Ron diese Neuigkeit auffassen? Irgendwie nahm es kein Ende. Kam nicht eventuell nach Regen Sonnenschein? Oder waren diese Regeln in Hogwarts außer Kraft gesetzt?

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Ron und Malfoy waren nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Sie konnte nur annehmen, dass Ron jedoch zum Quidditchtraining erschienen war. Länger als zwei Stunden hätte Snape sie nie in seinem Büro behalten. Es war schon schwer vorstellbar für sie, dass sich Snape überhaupt mit jemandem länger als zwei Unterrichtsstunden in demselben Raum befinden konnte.

Sie tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf den breiten Türgriff zu ihren Räumen. Zwei in den Stein gelassene Säulen machten die Tür leicht erkennbar für jeden suchenden Schüler. _Leider_, hatte sie feststellen müssen.

„_Reinblut_", sagte sie mit einem Widerwillen, denn das war Malfoys Passwort der Woche. Und sie hatte dankenswerterweise heute Morgen ein Stück Pergament auf dem Wohnzimmertisch vorgefunden. Sie wusste schon genau, mit was sie ihn nächste Woche würde ärgern können. Sehr genau. Die Tür schwang auf. Und sie war überzeugt gewesen, ihn zu finden, ihn anzuschreien, ihn zu fragen, ob er noch alle Hippogreife am Himmel fliegen hatte, dafür, dass er den Gönner spielen musste, und eine Veranstaltung für einhundert Schüler übernehmen wollte, inklusive deren Gäste!

Sie hatte dieses Thema beim Treffen weitestgehend vermieden, den Schülern gesagt, sie sollten sich keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen, dass sie es mit Snape noch ein weiteres Mal besprechen würde, und dass die Stimmen der Schulsprecher weitaus mehr wögen als die der Vertrauensschüler, und dass sie nicht in die Wahl miteinbezogen worden war.

Natürlich hatte sie sich einiges von Pansy anhören müssen, aber sie erledigte ihren Job nicht erst seit gestern. Und sie stritt sich auch mit Pansy nicht erst seit gestern!

Allerdings war er nicht allein, als sie die Tür zu ihren Räumen öffnete.

„Gut. Das ist wirklich gut, denn ich habe deine Scheiße nicht nötig, Draco!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dann endlich mein scheiß Wohnzimmer verlassen würdest?!", hörte sie Malfoy noch rufen, ehe Blaise Zabini in ihr Sichtfeld kam.

Sie war erschrocken über die lauten Stimmen, hatte im Türrahmen inne gehalten und sah Malfoy nun in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stehen, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Sie wusste nicht, ob er Zabini noch aufhalten wollte und nun seine Meinung änderte, aber der Blick in sein Gesicht verriet ihr zumindest seine Laune. Und die schien… nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Gefährlich schlecht.

Zabini sah sie an, als er auf ihrer Höhe war. Hermines Mund öffnete sich verdutzt. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde Zabini ihr noch zunicken, ehe er wortlos verschwand. Malfoy stand unschlüssig im Raum und fuhr sich anscheinend etwas aufgelöst durch seine Haare. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich merklich, während er sie betrachtete.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Mund bereits öffnete, wie sie ansetzte, anzufangen, ihm zu sagen, was sie von ihm hielt, aber er hob kopfschüttelnd die Hände, wirkte vollkommen angewidert und abgeschreckt.

„Erspar's mir!", knurrte er lediglich und schon war seine Zimmertür ins Schloss geknallt.

Und in absoluter Stille stand sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Das Feuer brannte wieder einmal im Kamin. Die Hitze war unerträglich. Sie hexte die Flammen zornig aus.

Sie schritt langsam auf sein Zimmer zu. Natürlich hatte sie alle Zeichen gesehen. Alle Zeichen an Warnungen, die ihr klar und deutlich machten, dass jetzt gerade wohl nicht der Zeitpunkt war, um sich mit ihm anzulegen, aber es war doch nie der richtige Zeitpunkt!

Es war egal. Es wäre der perfekte Abschluss zu zwei unglaublich anstrengenden Tagen.

„Was hat Snape gesagt?", rief sie durch seine verschlossene Tür hindurch und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Sie hatte ihre Stimme gut unter Kontrolle. Es war seine natürliche Maske. Er hatte immer schlechte Laune, wenn er mit ihr sprach – ja, selbst wenn er sie bloß ansah! Darauf konnte sie nichts geben!

„Malfoy!", rief sie erneut. „Was hat Snape gesagt?", wiederholte sie und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Weißt du, ich habe bis neun Uhr Zeit diese Frage zu wiederholen, also-"

Seine Tür flog mit einem Ruck wieder auf und reichlich zornig starrte er von den Stufen auf sie hinab, so zornig, dass sie instinktiv einige Schritte zurück wich, und sich direkt ärgerte, dass ihr sein plötzliches Auftauchen Angst eingejagt hatte. Langsam kam er die Stufen wieder hinab.

„Was?", knurrte er, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. O-k. Seine Laune war nicht nur Fassade….

„W…was hat Snape gesagt?", wiederholte sie, längst nicht mehr so laut, aber sie sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen. Er schien sie zu inspizieren. Sie konnte seinen forschenden Blick nicht ausstehen.

„Geht dich einen verdammten Scheißdreck an, oder nicht?", erwiderte er schließlich kalt.

„Fein. Dann sag es mir nicht, du Arschloch. Was fällt dir ein, still und heimlich eine Party zu organisieren?", griff sie ihren nächsten Punkt auf, und er zerrte sich entnervt seine Krawatte vom Hals, um sie auf den Boden zu pfeffern. Ihr Blick folgte kurz dieser Geste, während er beängstigend nahe kam.

„Was? Sag es, Granger. Oh, ich weiß, das willst du doch! _Heb deine Scheiße auf, Malfoy! Mach hier sauber, Malfoy!_ Dabei bin ich nicht derjenige, der hier bis zum Himmel stinkt!", fuhr er sie zornig an, und sie zuckte zusammen, bei seiner lauten Stimme.

„Mal…malfoy-"

„_Mal-Malfoy_!", wiederholte er spöttisch, während er nun so nahe war, dass sie die Kommode im Rücken hatte. „Was, Granger? Was in Salazars Namen willst du verflucht noch mal von mir?", schrie er so laut, dass sie die Augen schloss. Auch durch die geschlossenen Augen wusste sie, dass er noch vor ihr stand. Sie konnte ihn riechen, konnte seinen Atem spüren, und sie hasste ihn! Sie hasste ihn wirklich. Das Wohnzimmer war so groß, aber jetzt wirkte es bedrohlich klein.

Aber es war genug. Er konnte ihr keine Angst machen. Er konnte einfach nicht! Ihre Lider öffneten sich flatternd. Er sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell in ihrer Brust, dass ihr fast schlecht wurde. Und beinahe schmerzlich wurde ihr etwas bewusst.

Es lag nicht einmal an ihm. Es lag nicht einmal an Malfoy, dass sie sich so fühlte, wie sie sich jeden Tag in seiner Nähe fühlte. Er verletzte sie so offensichtlich und mit so viel Genugtuung, dass es widerlich war. Was dachte sie? Dass seine Passwörter muggelfreundlich sein würden? Dass _er_ muggelfreundlich war? Wie könnte er? Er trug das Mal. Er war das, gegen das sie jahrelang gekämpft hatten!

Und er stand vor ihr. Immer und immer wieder. Er schrie sie an. Er war… Malfoy. Und sie begegnete ihm immer auf der Mitte. Und sie beide vertraten immer noch die Seiten, die sie schon vor dem Krieg vertreten hatten. Und sie spürte, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte.

Sie erinnerte sich an einen Satz aus einem Aufsatz, den er für Magische Geschichte geschrieben hatte. Er begann folgendermaßen: _Betrachtet man Geschichte, ist es von essentieller Wichtigkeit, beide Seiten der Geschichte zu begreifen_.

Professor Binns hatte ihm ein Ohnegleichen dafür gegeben. Sie erinnerte sich immer noch an diesen Satz, denn sie hatte es so absurd gefunden, dass Malfoy überhaupt von der Existenz einer zweiten Seite wusste! Seine Ausführungen waren weitergegangen mit dem Wortlaut, dass eine Geschichte nie so geschehen sei, wie sie aufgeschrieben worden ist. Man müsse sich mit dem Autor auseinandersetzen und mit der wahren Tatsache. Und dass jeder damalige Tatsachenbericht eigentlich nur eine subjektive Spiegelung des Erzählers wäre.

Er hatte immer wieder geschrieben, man müsse hinter die Worte blicken.

Hinter die Worte.

Hinter seine Worte. Was war hinter seinen Worten, fragte sie sich in dieser Sekunde völliger Klarheit. Gar nichts war dahinter. Hinter seinen Worten war keine Wahrheit. Keine Botschaft. Da war nichts. Wieso machte sie sich die Mühe?

Und sie wollte ihn fragen, weshalb er sich mit Blaise Zabini stritt. Worüber sich zwei Reinblüter überhaupt streiten _konnten_? Sie wollte wissen, warum er die Briefe seines Vaters nicht gelesen hatte! Sie wollte ihn fragen, warum er auf Harry losging, auf Ron! Ob es Neid war? Ob er wirklich so erbärmlich sein konnte?!

Und sie sah es in seinen Augen.

Schiere Ungeduld.

Ungeduld, dass sie sprach. Und dennoch, jedes Mal _wollte_ er, dass sie sprach. Dass sie sagte, was er doch schon wusste. Denn er wusste, was sie dachte! Oh, er wusste es! Wieso wollte er es immer wieder hören? Wieso provozierte er es immer wieder aus ihr heraus? Wieso, wieso, wieso?! Es war ermüdend, und wieso gab sie nicht endlich auf? Ron hatte es einmal anklingen lassen. Er nannte es ihr Helfer-Syndrom.

Aber sie wollte Malfoy nicht helfen! Er war es nicht wert. Und für gewöhnlich dachte sie nicht so über Menschen, aber sie würde die eine Ausnahme machen. Harry hatte Recht. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit Recht! Und sie nickte abschließend, wie zu ihrer eigenen Bestätigung.

„Nächstes Mal werde ich Harry nicht aufhalten", sagte sie leise, beinahe resignierend. Und er sah sie an. Für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick zuckte Verständnislosigkeit über seine Züge. Über seine ebenmäßigen Züge. Seine Schönheit war an ihr vorbeigegangen. Ja, wenn er den Mund hielt, wenn er sie nicht ansah oder wusste, dass sie da war. Wenn sie ihn in der Bibliothek zufällig hinter einer Ecke entdeckte, wie er versunken ein paar Zeilen, stehend gegen die Wand gelehnt, in einem Buch nachlas, dann konnte sie es sehen. Dann sah sie ungefähr, worüber die Mädchen sprachen. Aber nur dann. In solch stillen, gestohlenen Sekunden.

Seine Augen waren dann nicht hasserfüllt oder abschätzend, zornig oder spöttisch auf sie geheftet, als wäre sie alles Übel auf der Welt. Wenn er auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, wie er es in Zaubertränke manchmal tat, wenn er versunken war in Rezepturen und Präzision.

Sie kannte ihn. Aber abschließend konnte sie sehr sicher sagen, dass er überwiegend schlechte Seiten besaß. Sie könnte auch noch weiter gehen. Gute Seiten hatte sie bisher nicht an ihm entdecken können.

„Und was… soll mir das sagen?" Seine Stimme war wieder ruhig.

„Dass ich keine Schadensbegrenzung mehr betreiben werde!", erwiderte sie schroff. Sie spürte die unwillkommene Hitze in ihren Wangen. Mit ihm zu streiten war anders, als streiten mit Harry war. Bei Malfoy war es rau und bodenlos. Sie verletzte keinen Freund, nicht einmal im Ansatz jemanden, mit dem sie auch nur ein freundliches Gefühl verband. Malfoy zu verletzen war… wie atmen. Es ging so leicht, es war so natürlich und selbstverständlich, denn was anderes sollten ein Todesser und eine Muggel wohl sonst tun?

Und seine Mundwinkel zuckten symmetrisch.

„Oh nein!", entfuhr es ihm mit gespielter Angst. „Der Junge, der keine Eier besitzt, wird nicht mehr von seinem Schlammblut zurückgehalten!", fuhr er kühl fort. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Er stand immer noch nahe vor ihr. Sie konnte das Grau in seinen Augen deutlich erkennen. Hätte sie ihren Arm ausgestreckt, hätte sie ihn berühren können. Kurz fuhren seine Finger durch seine blonden Strähnen, kämmten sie über seinen Kopf zurück, und sie sah ihn ausatmen.

„Wann wird das dein nächstes Passwort?", wollte sie plötzlich müde von ihm wissen.

„Was?", fragte er, denn kurz schien er tatsächlich mit den Gedanken woanders gewesen zu sein. „Was willst du von mir?" Heute kam er ihr unbekannter vor. Er hatte sich vor ihr für gewöhnlich gut unter Kontrolle. Aber heute… war er anders.

„Krieg, Slytherin, Erbe, Basilisk, Reinblut…", zählte sie einige seiner Passwörter des vergangenen halben Jahres auf, und seine Stirn runzelte sich langsam. „Schlammblut würde sich perfekt in diese Kette fügen. Vielleicht schlage ich es auch Snape vor, denn es gehört ja mit zu deinen Lieblingsworten!" Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden.

„Oh Granger, ich weiß, das Passwort kann leider nicht jede Woche Harry-Arschloch-Potter sein, egal, wie sehr du es dir wünschst", erwiderte er gepresst. Sie würde darauf nicht eingehen! Einmal! Einmal hatte sie dieses Passwort gewählt! Und er erwähnte es immer und immer wieder! Sie schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf und wollte an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer.

„Und um deine Frage in all meiner Großzügigkeit zu beantworten: Die Schulsprecher dürfen auf den Gängen zaubern, wenn es der nötige Umstand erlaubt", schloss er, und sie verharrte vor ihrer Zimmertür.

„Peeves ist der _nötige Umstand_?", wollte sie ungläubig von ihm wissen.

„Frag deinen geliebten Wiesel-Jungen, Granger", provozierte er sie erneut mit der bekannten widerlichen Selbstgefälligkeit auf seinen Zügen.

„Weißt du, Malfoy", begann sie ein letztes Mal und wandte den Blick über ihre Schulter, „dein Gold wird dir keine Sympathien kaufen. Vor allem kannst du Harry damit nicht ausstechen, falls es das ist, was du willst."

Sie wusste, das würde wohl nicht sein, was er wollte, aber er sprang darauf an. Sie wusste es so sicher wie ihren eigenen Namen.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich überhaupt mit dir gesprochen habe", war alles, was er noch sagte. Und plötzlich wusste sie, sie würde nicht kommen. Auf seine Party. Garantiert nicht. Wenn Snape es erlaubte, dann… wäre sie schon einmal einer weniger auf der Liste. Denn wenn Malfoy es schaffen sollte, seine eigene Party auf Hogwarts zu kaufen, dann… - sie wollte es überhaupt nicht weiter denken. Aber… dann hatte sie nichts auf dieser Party verloren.

„Ich bin wahrscheinlich noch der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der mit dir spricht, ohne das aus Angst zu tun", erwidert sie, ohne ihn anzusehen und entriegelte ihr Zimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Sie ging müde ihre Stufen hoch. Sie konnte den Ärger nur erahnen, der über sein Gesicht zucken müsste.

Denn sie hatte dieses Gespräch beendet.

Und nicht er.

_~ Acht Stunden zuvor ~_

Er erreichte die Große Halle ohne Probleme. Niemand hatte ihn aufgehalten, ihn niedergezwungen, ihm sein Abzeichen abgenommen – niemand schien ihn heute Morgen großartig zu beachten. Auch der Kriegsheld und sein Schoßhund hatten nicht in einer stillen Ecke gelungert, um ihm seine teure Kleidung mit ihren Fäusten zu zerstören.

Er erreichte den Eingang zur Großen Halle. Die anderen und Pansy, gestriegelt wie ein Show-Dog, warteten auf ihn. Ihr Parfüm traf seine Nase schon, bevor er auf zwei Meter vor ihr angekommen war. Kurz wandte er noch einmal den Blick nach links und rechts, aber niemand war da.

„Was ist los, Malfoy?", entfuhr es Blaise belustig. „Gehst du über die Straße?", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Draco schenkte ihm einen kurzen Blick. Blaise trug seine Uniform mit so viel Würde, dass Draco manchmal Zweifel bekam, ob er sie besser trug als er selbst. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Scheiße. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er sein Abzeichen nicht trug. Merlin, das war das einzige, was er tagtäglich vergaß.

„Guten Morgen Draco", begrüßte ihn Pansy affektiert, legte die Hände auf seine Schultern, stellte sich auf ihren hohen Schuhen auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste zuerst seine linke und seine rechte Wange. Ihr Lippenstift war verhext, so dass er keine Spuren hinterließ. Draco fand es dennoch unangenehm, aber er ließ sie gewähren. Es war Pansys großes Highlight.

Millicent neben ihr winkte ihm nur schüchtern zu. Er nickte ihr zu, während er seine Krawatte erleichtert strenger zog. Greg war bereits am Kauen, was Draco höchst bezeichnend fand. Greg war ein besserer Freund als Blaise. Vielleicht war Greg einfach auch nur der bessere Sklave, Draco war sich nicht sicher.

„Wollen wir rein oder willst du eine Rede halten?", erkundigte sich Blaise eine Spur misstrauisch, und ja, er hatte noch nichts gesagt. Er wusste es selber.

„Nein", rang er sich also ab. Merlin, wovor hatte er Angst? Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich mit Potter angelegt hatte. Scheiß drauf! „Lasst uns reingehen", sagte er also. Die Gruppe folgte seinen Anweisungen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Blaise es nur tat, weil er mit ihm, Draco, die beste Gruppe in Hogwarts finden würde. Draco schätzte das an Blaise. Er gehörte nicht zu den hechelnden Sklaven an seiner Seite. Millicent schien solche Angst vor ihm zu haben, dass sie hinter ihm zurückgefallen war, während sie ihre dünnen blonden Haarsträhnen nervös in ihren Fingern drehte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst vor ihm, weil er niemanden beachtete, der für ihn nicht in sein Beuteschema passte. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was sie in ihrer Gruppe zu suchen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sie Pansys Goyle, nahm er an.

Sie passierten den Hufflepuff- und Ravenclawtisch. Er bemerkte die Blicke der anderen. Der Gryffindortisch war bepackt mit Feinden, und kurz glitt sein Blick über das verdammte Trio. Keiner von ihnen hob den Blick als sie vorbeikamen. Nicht einmal Granger. Dabei fand sie doch immer etwas, was ihrer Kritik würdig war.

Seine Spannung löste sich. Es war jedes Mal dasselbe, wenn er den Gryffindortisch passierte.

„Draco, wir müssen über die Partyplanung reden!", begann Pansy sofort, und Dracos Laune verfinsterte sich.

„Pansy, ich bezahle dafür. Meine Schuldigkeit ist damit getan. Ich dachte, du hast dir deine unterbelichteten Idioten zusammengestellt, mit denen du so etwas planen kannst?" Er sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbraune an. Sie wirkte kurz beleidigt.

„Du… willst nicht mal hören, was ich mir überlegt habe? Ich meine… du musst das Budget schließlich absegnen, Draco", erklärte sie zuckersüß. Er griff sich einen Apfel aus der Schale, als er saß. Die erste Bank war immer frei. Er hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, dass es so war. Er nahm an, es war Pansys Werk. Eigentlich tat er nichts, um irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeiten zu erlangen. Er bekam sie einfach.

„Pans, ich könnte die verfluchte Schule kaufen, wenn ich wollte. Also… plan, was immer du willst, ok?" Dann wandte er sich an Blaise. „Freitag! Wie wäre es mit Black Poker?", schlug er vor.

„Bei dir?", erwiderte Blaise ungläubig. „Rastet deine _Mitbewohnerin_ dann nicht aus?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Und wenn schon. „Da scheiß ich locker drauf, Zabini. Ich besorge den Tisch. Besorg du die Mädchen", fügte er leiser hinzu, damit Pansy es nicht hörte, die nun den armen Greg damit beauftragte, sämtliche Stoffe aus Hogsmeade zu besorgen. Das war das Problem, wenn man Pansy den kleinen Finger gab. Sie nahm einem das gesamte Leben. Deswegen hatte sich Draco an noch keinem einzigen Tag auf Pansy Parkinson eingelassen. Auch wenn er nicht blind war.

Blaise plante bereits die Mengen an Alkohol, die sie brauchen würde, und wie sie illegal unauffällig zu bekommen waren. Dracos Blick glitt wieder schräg über seine Schulter zu ihr. Sie gähnte gerade verhalten. Sie sah verflucht müde aus. Das war gut, dann würde er heute vielleicht die Chance haben, eher fertig zu werden. Sie hatte ihn drei Wochen in Folge geschlagen, was das Tränke brauen anging. Er nahm an, sie beobachtete ihn, denn sie wirkte jedes Mal besonders selbstgefällig, wenn sie den Flakon als erste nach vorne brachte und er ewiger Zweiter war. Er konnte es nicht leiden. Das war schon sein Rang beim Quidditch.

„Draco?" Pansys Stimme riss ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit. „Suchst du irgendwas?", wollte sie fast beleidigt wissen, und er sah sie wieder an.

„Nein, absolut nicht."

„Ich habe gehört, ihr plant Pokern für Freitag?" Und sie wartete stumm auf die Einladung. Würde Pansy kommen, würde Granger ausrasten, aber das war eine konstante Komponente, mit der er seit über einem halben Jahr leben musste. Aber würde er Pansy einladen, würde er auch keines der Mädchen bekommen, denn Pansy verstand es gut, ein Revier zu verteidigen. Auch wenn es nicht mal ihr eigenes war.

„Ja, aber nur Männer erlaubt", erwiderte er entschuldigend, während Blaise lachend in sein Brötchen biss, damit Pansy es nicht sehen konnte.

„Oh", sagte sie still und schien ehrlich getroffen zu sein. „Wirklich?" Er nickte entschuldigend, als wären ihm die Hände gebunden. Als wäre es Timing schlug ihm Ernie MacMillan auf die Schulter. Ernie war der einzige Hufflepuff mit Potential. Er war außerdem fast zwei Meter groß. Sehr angsteinflößend unter Hufflepuffs.

„Malfoy! Was geht Freitag?", erkundigte er sich mit gespannter Stimme. Ernie besaß sogar Humor und war nicht darum verlegen, Gold zu verlieren.

„Black Poker", erklärte Draco.

„Ja, aber nur für Männer", ergänzte Pansy mit einem Unschuldsblick. Ernies Ausdruck war verblüfft.

„Was? Nur Männer? Wirklich?" Blaise neben ihm verdrehte die Augen. Draco verzog den Mund. „Das erscheint mir etwas lame zu sein, aber…"

„_Meinetwegen_ können auch Mädchen kommen", schloss Draco, um vorzubeugen, dass ihm Pansy jede Bekanntschaft vermieste und Ernie auch noch absagte.

„Gut, ich dachte schon, du wirst senil", bemerkte Ernie grinsend, während er sich verabschiedete. „Bis Freitag, Malfoy. Wir besprechen Details morgen vor Kräuterkunde", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Draco nickte bloß.

„Dann werden Mill und ich auch da sein!", entfuhr es Pansy lächelnd. Draco nickte lediglich. Blaise versteckte sein Lachen immer noch, und Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er den Kopf wieder nach hinten drehte. Und dieses Mal erntete er Potters Blick. Er konnte aber keine übermäßige Ablehnung darin erkennen. Natürlich die übliche, aber nichts darüber hinaus. Noch für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt er Potters Blick stand.

Merlin, wieso musste er ständig zum Tisch blicken? Er konnte froh sein, wenn Potter nicht direkt hier und jetzt seine Show veranstaltete. Nichts gegen einen kleinen Streit, aber mit Potter war es… anders. Alles war ernster, und alles ließ sich auf Granger zurückführen, Draco wusste das, aber er hatte nicht verstanden, warum. So wie es aussah, verbrachten weder Potter noch Weasley ihre Nächte mit ihr. Wenn er richtig lag, dann hatte sie mit keinem von beiden jemals Sex gehabt. Aber er verstand die Gruppendynamik hinter dem Trio nicht.

Und er begriff nicht, was an Granger schützenwert sein sollte. Er hätte große Lust, Potter zu fragen, aber vielleicht verschob er das auf später, dachte er amüsiert.

Er wandte den Blick wieder ab.

Er wusste auch, was Granger tat. Sie schlichtete, und das war auch schon alles. Sie war wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, Potter aufzuhalten, bevor er sich auf wildfremde Leute stürzte, die ihm nicht zu Füßen fielen. Draco hasste ihn einfach. Er hasste alles, wofür Potter stand und war dankbar, dass er Schulsprecher war, und nicht der Junge, der ohne Spaß überleben konnte.

Menschen wie Ernie fragten ihn jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas unternahmen, weshalb er nicht Potter einlud. Und er meinte das ernst! _Er_, Potter einladen! Das wäre ähnlich absurd als würde er magischerweise mit Granger klarkommen. Denn das schien der Schlüssel zum Ganzen zu sein. Aber da riskierte er lieber Streit, ehe er ein Schlammblut akzeptierte.

Er wusste, gestern war es vielleicht… etwas zu weit gegangen. Vielleicht. Geringfügig. Aber nicht wirklich.

Er wusste, sein Körper machte sie nervös. Auch wenn er annehmen konnte, sie hatte Weasleys und Potters Körper bereits gesehen. Er wusste, Weasley war nicht schlecht gebaut. Er hatte zwar keine definierten Muskeln, aber er war kein Schwächling. Die Umkleidezelte boten einem einen guten Überblick, welche Jungen Konkurrenz darstellten und welche nicht. Potter war… eher drahtig, überlegte Draco. Bei Weasley konnte er annehmen, dass dieser in einem Kampf vielleicht sogar eine überlegenere Position beziehen konnte, wäre er nicht so strohdumm.

Das war ein Vorteil, aber Draco war nicht so dumm, nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Weasley wohl noch andere Gründe hatte, Granger zu verteidigen als lediglich das Prinzip, sie zu schützen. Aber auch hier wusste Draco nicht, wieso! Weasley könnte einige der Mädchen haben, ohne dass er es wusste. Aber Draco war froh, dass es Weasley keiner sagte. Neben dem ganzen Kriegsheldenscheiß war Weasley als Hüter nämlich bedauerlicherweise nicht schlecht.

„Draco?", unterbrach ihn erneut Pansys Stimme. „Was ist los mit dir?"

Er schenkte ihr ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln.

„Absolut gar nichts, Pansy", erwiderte er, während er nicht mal Hunger auf seinen Apfel verspürte.

Der Morgen verging träge. Noch mehr Mädchen gesellten sich im Laufe an seine Seite, und Pansy hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihr Revier abzustecken. Draco sah nur belustigt zu. Mädchen aus Hogwarts zu verführen machte nur Spaß, wenn Pansy es nicht mitbekam. Und er hatte für sich selber festgestellt, dass Mädchen aus Ravencalw und Gryffindor die geeigneten Objekte dafür abgaben. Tatsächlich. Gryffindors waren meist zu stolz, um zuzugeben, dass Draco Malfoy sie gewonnen hatte. Vor allem, weil sämtliche Mädchen in einem Für und Wider gefangen waren, denn es gehörte nicht zu einem gehüteten Geheimnis dass Harry Potter Draco nicht besonders leiden konnte. Somit hatte er mit den Gryffndors eine hübsche Auswahl an Mädchen, die nur zu willig waren, die Klappe zu halten. Und Ravenclaws waren zu erhabenen, um ausgerechnet Pansy Parkinson wissen zu lassen, wer die letzte Nacht das Vergnügen mit ihnen hatte.

Hufflepuffs waren zu dumm, um den Mund zu halten. Sie hatten auch keinen Haushelden, für den sie mit Absicht verschwiegen, dass Draco ihnen näher gekommen war. Alles in allem blieb seine Verführungskunst also ein Geheimnis. Zwar war es schade, dass sich sein Mädchenverschleiß nicht herum sprach, aber wahrscheinlich war es besser, denn sonst würden sich sämtliche Slytherinmädchen nur aufregen. Allen voran Pansy. Er würde sich selber auf die Schulter klopfen, wäre es ihm nicht ohnehin einerlei, wie viele Mädchen sich ihm zu Füßen warfen. Mehr als einmal benutzte er selten eine von ihnen. Zu riskant.

Verwandlung mit den Ravenclaws war auch immer Tortur. Alle schienen verdammt noch mal zu schlau zu sein. Kurz ruhte sein Blick auf Charlotte George. Sie war letztes Wochenende die glückliche gewesen. Ihr gehörte auch der kirschfarbenen BH, den Granger großzügigerweise entsorgt hatte. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Sie wäre vielleicht eine zweite Runde wert, während er ihre Rundungen betrachtete. Aber erhaben wie sie war, gönnte sie ihm keinen Blick. Oh ja, besser sah sie weg, denn er wusste, zu was dieses Mädchen willig und bereit war. Er nahm an, sie würde verflucht rot werden, würde sie es wagen, den Blick zu seinem Gesicht zu heben.

„Uärgh, sie ist so eingebildet, dabei sieht sie nicht mal gut aus", stellte Pansy neben ihm fest. Pansy war der eifersüchtigste Mensch, den Draco jemals getroffen hatte. Und er wusste, Pansy dachte wahrscheinlich, er hebe sich auf, würde ihr einen Antrag machen, sobald Hogwarts vorbei war, aber sie würde lange darauf warten können.

Er wusste auch nicht, ob Pansy noch Jungfrau war. Er nahm es an. Slytherinmädchen waren zwar nicht an das Versprechen gebunden, bis zur Ehe Jungfrau zu sein, aber er wusste auch, wenn Slytherinmädchen einen bestimmten Jungen wollten, dann würden sie auch nur diesen einen Jungen haben wollen. Seine Mutter hatte es bei seinem Vater nicht anders gemacht.

Kurz runzelte sich seine Stirn. Er hatte lange nicht mehr über diese beiden Figuren nachgedacht. Und er durfte es nicht erlauben. Er durfte nicht. Er ignorierte das plötzliche Pochen in seinem Unterarm.

„Nicht wahr, Draco?", suchte Pansy seine Unterstützung, während er merkte, wie sie ihre Bluse tiefer zog, um ihren Ausschnitt mehr zur Geltung zu bringen. Pansy hatten einen hübschen Ausschnitt, keine Frage. Nur viel zu gefährlich und berechenbar und besitzergreifend für ihn.

Er ruckte mit dem Kopf. Alles, damit Pansy den Mund hielt. Sein Blick wanderte weiter, während er mitschrieb, was McGonagall an die Tafel hexte. Er hatte hier bereits drei Mädchen gehabt, stellte mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln fest. Auch die anderen beiden würdigten ihn mit keinem Blick. Ob sie alle bereuten, dass sie ihm nachgegeben hatten, überlegte er knapp, und fand es bemerkenswert witzig, welche Fähigkeiten er im Bezug auf Frauen besaß.

„Mr Malfoy, können Sie mir sagen wie die menschliche Morphose von Statten geht?" McGonagalls Stimme durchschnitt die Stille des Raumes. Draco räusperte sich, während er sich gelassen in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

Es war ein ruhiger Tag. Eigentlich ein gemütlicher Tag, abgesehen von den Blickduellen mit Potter und dem Wiesel. Vielleicht konnte er sich hier noch ein paar Punkte einheimsen und überlegen, ob er für Freitag ein Ravenclawmädchen heimlich in sein Zimmer schleusen konnte, ohne dass Pansy es bemerkte. Sein Blick fiel auf Elizabeth Gresham. Sie war blond, schmal, hatte sehr feine Gesichtszüge und sie sah ihn an, wartete, dass er sprach. Kurz zwinkerte er ihr zu, kaum zu sehen, aber sie blinzelte verblüfft.

Er würde sie nach der Stunde ansprechen. Sie musste das letzte Mal, als er sich ein Mädchen ausgesucht hatte wohl krank gewesen sein. Sie war außerdem keine Vertrauensschülerin.

Perfekt.

„Sicher, Professor McGonagall", eröffnete er nonchalant. „Es kommt darauf an, ob der gesamte Körper verwandelt werden soll oder nur ein bestimmtes Körperteil. Je nach der Größe ist auch der Zauber entsprechend anspruchsvoller", gab er zurück. McGonagall wartete unbeeindruckt.

„Eine Demonstration vielleicht?", fügte sie hinzu, und er nickte knapp, ehe er sich erhob. Er war sich aller Blicke gewahr. Und er setzte noch einen drauf. Er streckte seinen Arm aus.

„Der Arm ist schwierig. Er erstreckt sich über die Hand, den Unterarm, sowieso Ellbogen und Oberarm. Er befindet sich allerdings näher am Körper, näher an Herz und Gehirn, nicht wie der Fuß, der mit Abstand am schwierigsten zu kontrollieren ist", fuhr er fort. Pansy neben ihm schmolz dahin. Er unterdrückte das Lächeln, als er zauberstablos die Metamorphose durchführte.

Er ballte die linke Hand zur Faust, während er sich konzentrierte. McGonagall beobachtete ihn streng, während sein Arm hölzern wurde. Es brannte für einen kurzen Moment. Sein Blut wurde trocken, der Fluss setzte in diesem Körperteil aus. Er lenkte den Zauber bis zu seiner Schulter. Und von seiner Schulter aus wuchs nun ein perfekter Ast, die Finger waren verlängerte Zweige und er brachte sogar ein paar Blätter zustande.

Die Schüler sahen ihm perplex zu.

„Wie lange können Sie diesen Zauber ohne Zauberstab halten, Mr Malfoy?", wollte McGonagall nun fachmännisch wissen. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, konzentrierte sich und sah auf.

„Ungefähr fünf Minuten", gab er gepresst zurück.

„Beschreiben Sie mir, was Sie getan haben", forderte sie mit einem anerkennenden Nicken.

„Ich… habe die Blutung in meinen Gefäßen gestoppt, habe Materie in andere Materie verwandelt, von dessen Aufbau ich Kenntnis besitze… habe meine Haut überwiegende der Morphose unterzogen, allerdings zum Teil auch einfach nur einem schlichten Desillusionierungszauber", brachte er gepresst hervor.

„Ausgezeichnet, nehmen Sie zwanzig Punkte, Mr Malfoy. Ich danke Ihnen für die eindrucksvolle Vorführung."

Mit einem lauten Keuchen, ließ er die Morphose verschwinden. Hastig schüttelte er seine Finger, und die wenigen Blätter rieselten auf den Boden. Zwanzig Punkte von McGonagall waren nicht schlecht. Wirklich nicht schlecht! Er setzte sich, und Elizabeth Gresham sah ihn weiterhin unverwandt an, die Mundwinkel zu einem feinen Lächeln gehoben.

„Angeber", zischte ihm Blaise eine Reihe hinter ihm zu. Draco unterdrückte das Grinsen.

„Draco?"

Nein!", schnappte er konzentriert, als ihn Melinda Lucas ansprach, die ebenfalls an ihrem Tisch mitarbeitete. Sie war so ähnlich wie Pansy, was wohl auch der Grund war, weshalb Pansy sie nicht leiden konnte. Melinda wandte sich eine Spur beleidigt ab, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Granger ihm schon wieder zwei Schritte voraus war. _Fuck_. Gleich konnte er dem Schulleiter wieder einmal das Blaue vom Himmel lügen und seine Würde dabei mächtig unterwerfen.

Aber es war es definitiv wert gewesen! Granger eins auszuwischen, ihre Autorität ohne weiteres zu untergraben. Verflucht fantastisch!

„Noch zehn Minuten", ertönte Snapes ungeduldige Stimme. Er klang eigentlich immer ungeduldig, auch wenn er privat mit Draco sprach. Draco glaubte nicht, dass Snape noch ein anderes Gefühl zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.

Wieder sah er auf. Er hatte den vorletzten Schritt nun beendet. Aber Granger rührte bereits gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Verdammt! Hastig warf er die geriebenen Nieswurzeln in den Kessel und rührte ebenfalls heftig gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Der Schweiß stand ihm fein auf der Stirn, wie immer bei diesen heißen Dämpfen hier.

Manchmal würde er gerne tauschen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, den Kurs für Verwandlung zu leiten. Zaubertränke war… anstrengend. Selbst bei Slytherins, die ihn anbeteten.

Er hob erneut den Blick, um schräg durch den Raum zu spähen.

Und dieses Mal erwiderte Weasley seinen Blick. Granger sah ihn nicht mehr an, was auch gut so war. Obwohl er zu gerne ihren Blick gesehen hätte, nachdem er das neue Passwort ausgesucht hatte. Er suchte die Passwörter immer so aus, dass sie auch garantiert etwas auszusetzen hatte. Es war der einzige Spaß, der ihm blieb, musste er schon mit ihr zusammenwohnen.

Und Weasleys Blick war anders als der von Potter, stellte er gereizt fest. Er war gereizt, weil er nun schon wieder ertappt worden war, wie er sie ansah. Er hatte einfach einen schlechten Tag. Und auch Weasleys Blick unterbrach er nicht. Er war nie der erste, der den Blickkontakt brach, egal, welcher Idiot ein Wettstarren mit ihm versuchte. Weasleys Blick war… wissender, auf einer ganz anderen Ebene. Das Arschloch hatte gestern versucht, ihn zu erwürgen! Draco hatte es garantiert nicht vergessen! Oh, er sollte es noch einmal wagen, in seine Räume zu kommen, wenn er da war! Draco konnte es kaum erwarten! Weasleys Blick schien ihn durchleuchten zu wollen! Oh bitte, überlegte Draco fast belustigt. Als ob Weasley ihm irgendwie drohen könnte! Gleich würde Weasley sowieso eine schlechtere Figur abgeben, mit all seiner Wut. Snape konnte Gryffindors ohnehin nicht leiden. Zumindest war dies Dracos persönliche Überzeugung.

Entnervt sah er, wie sie ihren Flakon füllte. Verdammtes Miststück.

_Fuck_. Er riss den Blick von Weasley los und hörte auf zu rühren. Scheiß egal, ob der Trank fertig war. Scheiß egal! Er füllte hastig den Flakon, korkte ihn noch im Laufen zu und rempelte sie beinahe an, als sie gleichzeitig vorne bei Snape ankamen. Der Schulleiter bedachte beide mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Das ist kein Wettkampf, Mr Malfoy", stellte er gedehnt fest. Draco nickte nur. Als ob! Natürlich war es das! Alles war ein scheiß Wettkampf. Und das wusste Snape so gut wie er. „Sie können gehen", fügte Snape freudlos in Richtung Granger hinzu, und Draco konnte nicht verhindern, sie anzusehen. Sie sah nicht in seine Richtung. Und sie wirkte genervt. Natürlich. Er hatte ihren Tag versaut. Er hoffte, es ging ihr wirklich schlecht. Gerne stellte er sich vor, dass er daran die Schuld trug.

Und es störte ihn nur peripher. Wirklich.

Aber wieso – verdammt noch mal, wieso – war das verdammte Schlammblut immer vor ihm fertig? Immer, verflucht?! Ob sie es überhaupt bemerkte? Wahrscheinlich war das ihr großer Höhepunkt des Tages. Natürlich musste sie es wissen!

„Ich sehe Sie am Freitag, Miss Granger", informierte Snape sie jetzt eine Spur deutlicher, als sich immer noch keiner von ihnen bewegt hatte. Granger hatte endlich seinen Blick erwidert, und er hoffte, sie erkannte all den verdienten Hass darin. Es war krank. Er wusste das. Oh, und er freute sich schon. Granger wusste noch nicht, dass er die Party bezahlen würde. Es würde verflucht großartig werden. Es verwies sie in ihre mittellosen, unterprivilegierten Schranken.

Mochten sie außerhalb von Hogwarts als Helden gefeiert werden, es war ihm scheiß egal. Aber hier innerhalb dieser Wände war er der Überlegene. Innerhalb dieser Wände bedeutete es noch etwas, ein Reinblut zu sein. Nirgendwo außerhalb von Hogwarts gab es noch ein gesammeltes Haus voller Reinblüter. Muggel verdrängten verdammt noch mal alles von Wert, und hier hatte er die Chance es ihr unter die Nase zu reiben, was sie wohl kaum abstreiten konnte.

Der Sprechende Hut wählte die Schüler von Slytherin nach ihrer Gabe aus, Reinblüter zu sein. Verdammt noch mal! Und nahezu alle Schüler des Hauses Slytherin – sogar Gregory Goyle – waren im siebten Jahr dazu fähig, zauberstablos zu zaubern. Kein anderer Schüler im siebten Jahrgang aus keinem anderen Haus war dazu in der Lage.

Und sie kannte den Grund! Und sie wollte es so unbedingt können. Und es war verdammt großartig, dass er ihr verwehrt bleiben würde.

Aber wenn er keine Chance bekam, es ihr vorzuhalten, dann-

„Hermine, kommst du?" Harry hatte sich demonstrativ zwischen sie beide geschoben und übergab Snape seinen Flakon. Snape bedachte die Flüssigkeit mit gekräuselter Oberlippe. Auch Draco erkannte, dass die Farbe absolut nicht passte. Allerhöchstens _Annehmbar_, überlegte er dumpf, ganz der Kursleiter.

„Vielen Dank _dafür_, Mr Potter", erwiderte Snape unbeeindruckt, aber Draco wusste, auch Harry hatte bei Snape wöchentliche Audienzen, und nicht nur, weil er und Potter sich ständig in die Quere kamen, nein. Einfach nur so. Weil er der Held war, dessen Mutter Snape nicht bekommen hatte. „Das hier ist kein Basar", bemerkte Snape kalt, als auch Weasley den Weg endlich nach vorne schaffte. Draco fluchte unterdrückt und wandte sich ab. Er würde schon noch einen Weg finden, sie fertig zu machen. Spätestens gleich beim Treffen der Vertrauensschüler. Es beruhigte sein kaum vorhandenes Seelenheil. „Ich sehe Sie beide in fünf Minuten!", fügte Snape scharf hinzu, als Draco ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

Ja, ja. Scheiße.

Als alle Schüler verschwunden waren öffnete Snape ihm und Weasley seine Tür zu seinem privaten Räumen. Zumindest seinen ehemaligen privaten Räumen. Snape wohnte jetzt ja ganz oben, in den Räumen des Schulleiters. Hier schien alles nur noch eine Abstellkammer für alle ekligen Kleinigkeiten zu sein. Draco kam öfters in Snapes Vorratskammer für bestimmte Zutaten, die er für seinen Kurs brauchte. Zwei ausgesessene Sessel standen vor dem breiten Schreibtisch.

Snape deutete herrisch und äußerst ungeduldig auf die beiden Sessel.

Weasley wirkte merklich beunruhigt, stellte Draco mit Genugtuung fest, während er sich fast gelassen niederließ.

„Wo ist ihr Abzeichen, Draco?", ertönte die entnervte Stimme des Schulleiters, und Draco fluchte innerlich.

„Oben. In _meinen_ Räumen." Er konnte sehen, wie Weasley ihn am liebsten korrigieren wollte. Es war zu schön.

„Was hat es da zu suchen?", wollte Snape wissen, und Draco hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht.

„Es ist mir heute entfallen, Sir", entschuldigte er sich knapp.

„Tragen Sie es", erwiderte Snape, ehe er das Schulbuch aus seinem Umhang groß hexte und aufschlug. Er schien zu knurren, während er durch die großen Seiten blätterte. „Das fünfte Mal diesen Monat, dass Sie hier sitzen, Draco. Mr Weasley, für Sie ist es das zweite Mal", bemerkte Snape kurz vor der Sekunde, zornig zu werden. „Anscheinend ist ein Punkteabzug wirkungslos. Was ist vorgefallen?", wollte er mehr oder weniger interessiert wissen, während er seinen Zauberstab zückte, um wohl diesen Vorfall einzutragen.

„Malfoy hat Hermine beleidigt! Sir!", begann Weasley sofort, und Snape sah ihn über die lange Nase hinweg ungläubig an.

„Und das hat Sie veranlasst auf den Schulsprecher loszugehen?"

„Er hat… Sir, er…!" Weasley stockte kurz, schien zu überlegen, wie er fortfahren sollte, und Snape wandte sich ungeduldig an ihn.

„Draco, was ist vorgefallen?"

„Miss Granger konnte den Geist nicht loswerden-"

„Das ist doch wohl-"

„-ich habe ihr mit dem Fluch geholfen, und Mr Weasley hier ist vor Eifersucht wahnsinnig geworden", schloss Draco mit einem überlegenen Lächeln, und Weasley verstummte mit einem empörten Geräusch, wurde aber tatsächlich rot. Noch röter als es seine Haare waren.

„Du weißt ziemlich genau, dass es so nicht gewesen ist, du scheiß-"

„Mr Weasley!", mahnte Snape drohend. „Meine Herren, ich habe keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn." Snape blätterte eine Seite zurück. „Draco, Sie haben fünfzig Punkte abgezogen? Wofür?"

Draco schwieg kurz. „Mr Potter und Mr Weasley befanden sich gestern wieder einmal in _meinen_ Räumlichkeiten und haben sich geweigert, diese zu verlassen, obwohl ich sie mehrfach darauf hingewiesen hatte", erklärte Draco, während Weasley neben ihm zu platzen schien.

„Du Arschloch! Du hast dich ausgezogen!" Snape würdigte diese Antwort mit dem Hochziehen seiner Augenbraue, aber Draco überging diese Bemerkung geflissentlich.

„Sollte ich erwähnen, dass Mr Weasley mich auch noch gewürgt hat, Sir?" Snapes Blick ruhte auf Weasley. Oh, der Schulleiter war wütend.

„Es reicht. Genug davon! Mr Malfoy, zehn Punkte Abzug dafür, dass Sie Ihr Abzeichen wieder einmal nicht tragen. Dass Sie heute Miss Granger hatten helfen wollen, sei dahingestellt, aber Zaubern auf den Gängen bleibt ein Verbot, und Sie erhalten zehn weitere Punkte Abzug dafür. Mr Weasley, ich dulde keine Kraftausdrücke in meinen Räumen, also zehn Punkte Abzug dafür. Die fünfzig Punkte, die Sie abgezogen haben, Mr Malfoy, werden rückwirkend verweigert, und Sie beide bekommen getrenntes Nachsitzen. Mr Weasley heute von drei bis sechs, Mr Malfoy morgen von drei bis sechs."

Und beide sahen ihn an.

„Gleich ist Quidditchtraining!", brachte Weasley exakt Dracos Worte hervor, die auch ihm auf der Zunge lagen.

„Tja, das hätten Sie sich eher überlegen können, nicht wahr? Ach, und Mr Malfoy, noch ein weiterer Eintrag bei mir, und ich suspendiere Sie für eine Woche vom Amt!" Die alte Drohung. Sechsmal sitzen, eine Woche Entzug. Draco kannte die Drohung. Ja, er hatte diesen Monat übertrieben, aber der Monat wäre am Samstag vorbei.

„Sie können gehen", schloss Snape, während er das Buch zuklappte. Weasley schien höchst unzufrieden. Aber er widersprach nicht mehr, und schon befanden sich Draco und er wieder in dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.

Weasley stampfte zu seiner Schultasche und warf zornig seine restlichen Sachen hinein. Auch Draco schulterte seine Tasche.

„Du bist ein scheiß Arschloch, Malfoy." Weasley sah ihn durch seine roten Zotteln nicht mal mehr an, während seine klobigen Hände vor Wut zitterten.

Draco musste lächeln. „Gleichfalls, Weasley."

„Halt dein Maul!", entfuhr es Weasley, als beide zur Tür hinaustraten.

„Schon scheiße, dass dich nicht mal das Schlammblut beachtet", bemerkte Draco und wählte die Worte mit Bedacht. Sofort war Weasley zu ihm herum geschossen. Seine Hände hatten sich in Dracos Kragen gekrallt und er hatte ihn grob gegen die Wand gedrückt. Draco lächelte hustend.

„Wirklich nicht clever, Arschloch!", brachte Draco gepresst hervor.

„Oh, ich kann noch viermal bei Snape sitzen, bevor es ernst wird. Bei dir sieht das jedoch anders aus!", knurrte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Du lässt sie in Ruhe! Du wirst es ihr nicht schwerer machen, als nötig, hast du gehört? Und wenn du Harry noch einmal provozierst, dann-"

„Dann?", wollte Draco herausfordernd wissen und hoffte, Snape würde rauskommen, um Weasley hundert Punkte abzuziehen. Weasley starrte ihn an. So hasserfüllt, so wütend. Die blauen Augen dunkel vor Zorn. Er sah auf Draco hinab, als ob er ihn umbringen wollte. „Ich denke, das Schlammblut braucht deine Hilfe nicht", fügte er lächelnd hinzu, und Weasley presste ihn härter gegen die Wand.

Ein Schatten schlich um die Ecke.

Mrs Norris. Mit einem zornigen Knurren ließ Weasley von ihm ab, und Draco richtete die Krawatte wieder. Filch erschien keine Sekunde später.

„Welchen von euch hab ich heute an der Backe?", wollte er grimmig wissen, und Weasley atmete ergeben aus, als er vortrat. „Also den rothaarigen. Weasley-Brut", bemerkte Filch kopfschüttelnd. „Kennst du dich mit dem Trophäenzimmer aus?", fügte Filch hinzu, und Draco wusste, Weasley durfte die Pokale mit der Zahnbürste schrubben. Wenigstens etwas. Dann musste er es morgen nicht tun.

Gleich begann das Treffen. Er wollte unter gar keinen Umständen verpassen, wie Granger einen Anfall bekam.

Er eilte die Treppen hinauf und stockte auf dem obersten Absatz.

„Am Freitag will er einen Poker Abend veranstalten", hörte er Blaises Stimme. Draco rührte sich nicht, stand wie eine Säule neben der Wand, während er Blaise entdeckte, der neben der Großen Halle an der Wand lehnte, vor ihm die kleine Weasley. Was zur…?!

Das Mädchen hatte misstrauisch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während der Verräter sie betrachtete.

„Was denkst du?", wollte er jetzt ungeduldig wissen.

„Ich… weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, das wäre riskant. Ich kann dir nicht mal sagen, ob es überhaupt Sinn macht. Und Harry würde… ausrasten", schloss sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um Potter, den werde ich in den Griff bekommen. Draco wäre das größere Problem."

„Malfoy, ein Problem? Erzähl nicht so was, Blaise!"

Dracos Mund hatte sich perplex geöffnet. Das war doch nicht zu fassen! Wüsste er es nicht besser, fand hier gerade eine Meuterei statt!

„Du hast dir wirklich das falsche Mädchen ausgesucht", fügte die kleine Weasley lächelnd hinzu. Blaise wollte Ginny Weasley?! Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

„Ha ha…", erwiderte Blaise trocken, fuhr sich durch die perfekten dunklen Haare, lächelte sein weißestes Lächeln, und Draco spürte, wie er zornig wurde. Wie konnte Blaise ihm in den Rücken fallen? Wie konnte er es wagen!

„Ich… ich muss mit Hermine darüber sprechen", erklärte die kleine Weasley unsicher.

„Du willst… du kannst doch nicht…!"

„Natürlich nicht vollkommen offensichtlich, nein, aber… ich meine, ich muss doch wissen, was sie davon hält, ob es überhaupt… - du weißt schon. Ob sie… überhaupt einverstanden mit einer solchen Verbindung wäre."

Was war Granger? Weasleys Anstandsdame? Draco spürte, wie er zornig die Fäuste geballt hatte.

„Mach es nicht zu offensichtlich, ok? Ich bin hier ziemlich nahe dran, sehr viel zu verlieren, ok?"

„Ok", erwiderte die kleine Weasley. „Ich muss los", ergänzte sie. „Bis später", verabschiedete sie sich, und Blaise nickte, beinahe verzweifelt. Unfassbar! Draco kam aus dem Schatten, als die kleine Weasley verschwunden war.

„Was in etwa glaubst du, zu verlieren, Blaise?", kam die Frage von Draco, die Blaise zusammen zucken ließ. „Deinen Ruf? Deine Freunde? Meinen Respekt? Wenn die kleine Weasley unseren Poker Abend auffliegen lässt, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass dich Potter zu Brei schlägt, verstanden? Denn wenn ich richtig liege, ist sie doch so gut wie mit Potter zusammen, oder nicht?"

Und Blaises Ausdruck beruhigte sich wieder. Dennoch sah Draco, wie Blaise sich zu wappnen schien. Für was auch immer! Aber er sollte ruhig Angst haben, verdammt. Sie waren Slytherins! Sie sahen keinen roten Gryffindorhaaren nach, nur weil sie vielleicht passabel fliegen konnten! Die Weasleys waren Blutsverräter und nichts weiter!

„Draco, ich…", begann Blaise, verstummte aber wieder. Draco konnte es nicht fassen! Da hielt er so viel von Blaise, und dieser hinterging ihn mit einer Gryffindor! Mit Potters Gryffindor!

„Wenn du mir sagst, du spielst nur mit der kleinen Weasley, gut. Nur, um Potter eins reinzuwürgen, dann bin ich dabei. Ich bin für Späße zu haben, aber…"

„Nein, kein Spaß, Draco." Draco atmete entnervt aus. Wieso tat ihm Blaise das an? „Und… es geht auch nicht um Ginny Weasley. Und ich wollte es eigentlich nicht mit dir besprechen." Draco spürte, wie ihm die Züge entglitten. Was spielte Blaise hier?

„Was genau willst du damit sagen?"

Blaise schwieg für einen Moment. „Vielleicht könnten wir das nicht hier besprechen? Vor allen Augen? Hast du nicht ein Treffen, zu dem du erscheinen solltest?", wich Blaise ihm aus, aber Draco schüttelte unverwandt den Kopf. Er sah sich kurz um.

„Vor welchen Augen, Zabini? Und das Schlammblut wird schon zurechtkommen. Es ist ihr Lebensinhalt, also, rück raus mit der Sprache", verlangte er kalt, denn wenn Blaise ihm Snape am Freitag auf den Rücken hetzen wollte, dann war Draco lieber vorbereitet. Und er würde Blaise dafür bestrafen. Wirklich bestrafen!

„Vielleicht solltest du sie so nicht nennen."

Und Draco spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Oh nein. Das war ein verfluchter Scherz!

„Was?" Er lachte ungläubig auf. „Weißt du, wer sie ist, Zabini? Und wer denkst du, wer du bist, mir zu sagen, wie ich Schlammblüter zu nennen habe?"

„Draco, bitte", begann Blaise eindringlicher. Aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was bin ich für dich? Eine Last? Eine Last, weswegen du zu Potters Bande rennen musst, um dir Hilfe zu besorgen, weil du weiß Merlin wen flachlegen willst? Was ist, hast du vor in Potters Gunst zu steigen? Bist du schwul, ist es das? Und du willst Potters Schwanz für dich allein?", schrie Draco jetzt, und Blaise sah ihn tatsächlich mitleidig an. Draco hasste ihn plötzlich! Denn er hatte kein Mitleid nötig! Nicht von Zabini!

„Dein Vater hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, oder?", wollte Blaise ruhig von ihm wissen, und Draco spürte den Zorn in seiner Kehle hochkochen. Er spürte, wie sich seine Oberlippe kräuselte, wie roter Zorn seine Sicht tränkte. Wieder pochte sein Unterarm, als er so unerwartet von Blaise an seinen Vater erinnert worden war.

„Fick dich, Zabini. Erwähn meinen Vater, und diese friedliche Unterhaltung hier ist vorbei!", knurrte Draco, während der Zauberstab wie von selbst in seiner Hand lag.

„Du willst mich verfluchen?" Blaises Stimme war verflucht noch mal zu ruhig! Er musste sich abregen. Er musste! Er musste, verdammt!

„Nein. Das sind schwule Blutsverräter nicht wert!", entgegnete er angewidert und war an ihm vorbei gerauscht. Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, und Blaise folgte ihm. „Verpiss dich!", rief er über die Schulter, aber Blaise hatte aufgeholt.

„Es tut mir leid, ok?", begann Blaise, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast verdammtest Glück, dass ich mir nicht noch eine Strafe leisten kann, Arschloch", knurrte Draco jetzt. Blaise folgte ihm weiterhin.

„Komm schon, lass uns darüber reden", forderte Blaise, während er nun direkt neben ihm lief.

„Worüber genau?" Und Draco hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er höher gewandert war, dass er anscheinend nicht zum Treffen ging, sondern direkt in seine Räume.

„Draco!"

Aber sie hatten die Tür erreicht.

„Hau ab, ok? Verpiss dich!", schnappte er, während er den Türgriff berührte. „_Reinblut_!", ergänzte er zornig, und Blaise lachte tatsächlich freudlos neben ihm. Er folgte ihm ins Innere.

„Draco, komm schon!"

„Nein!", schrie er zurück. „Du bist hier nicht willkommen, verstanden?"

„Ich bin nicht schwul, verdammt noch mal!", entgegnete Blaise kopfschüttelnd. „Und es ist mir egal, was du von alldem hältst, ok? Du bist nicht der König hier, Draco!"

Draco schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

„Nein, ich nehme an, Potter ist dein König, oder? Was willst du von mir? Weißt du was, es ist mir scheißegal! Mach was du willst, vögel wen du willst! Aber komm nachher nicht mehr zu mir angekrochen, weil du wahre Aufmerksamkeit vermisst, du Wichser!"

„Es ist Hermine, Draco", unterbrach Blaise ihn ärgerlich. Und Draco öffnete den Mund, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Es… - **_was_**?!

Das Blut rauschte dumpf in seinen Ohren.

„_Granger_?", rang er sich sein schlimmstes Wort ab. Er krächzte es, es kam nur heiser über seine Lippen.

„Die einzige Hermine hier, ja", bestätigte Blaise, aber Draco starrte ihn an. Das war nicht witzig. Absolut nicht!

„Was?" Er hatte nicht verstanden. Er hatte es nicht begriffen. Wenn es witzig sein sollte, dann hatte Draco den Witz nicht verstanden. Blaise atmete aus.

„Ich werde sie fragen, ob sie mit mir ausgeht. Freitag", fügte er hinzu.

„Warum?" Draco fühlte sich plötzlich merklich nüchtern. Es war ein dumpfes, ohnmächtiges Gefühl. Und er konnte nicht mal ganz zuordnen, warum.

„Nicht, um Potter fertig zu machen. Keine Hintergedanken. Ich mag sie, Draco. Ich mag sie wirklich. Sie ist hübsch, sie ist klug und einfach unglaublich. Und ich weiß, du wirst es nicht verstehen, Pansy wird es nicht verstehen – keiner von all den Slytherins ist offen genug, um irgendwas zu verstehen!"

„All das wegen ein Paar Schlammblut-Brüsten? Das ist nicht dein verdammter Ernst, oder?"

„Du kennst sie überhaupt nicht! Du hast nicht das Recht, sie-"

„Nicht das _Recht_?", unterbrach Draco ihn zornig. „Wer denkst du, wohnt seit einem halben Jahr mit dem Schlammblut hier in diesen Zimmern? Wer denkst du, sieht sie jeden verdammten Tag? Wer denkst du, sitzt jede Woche wegen dem Schwanz-Lutscher Potter bei Snape und muss sich hunderte Punkte dafür abziehen lassen, dass Potter und sein Schlammblut die Welt gerettet haben?", brachte er fassungslos hervor.

„Draco!"

„Nein!", schrie er außer sich. „Und du kannst dich hinten anstellen, denn wenn Weasley noch deutlicher zur Schau stellt, dass er nur zu gerne seinen Schwanz in ihr vergaben möchte, wird er noch anfangen zu sabbern, jedes Mal, wenn er mich hier mit seiner Anwesenheit foltert, Zabini!"

„Ich werde nicht-"

„Granger ist alles, was falsch ist mit dieser Welt, verflucht noch mal! Ich fasse nicht, dass du uns alle hintergehen willst, weil du deine Triebe nicht unter Kontrolle hast, Mann!"

„Draco, so ist das nicht! Und hörst du dich reden, verdammt? Was denkst du, was das hier ist? Es ist Hogwarts, verfluchte Scheiße noch mal! Es ist nicht dein Palast! Du bist nicht der Prinz! Du kannst Snape dankbar dafür sein, dass er Mitleid genug mit dir hatte, um dich neben ihr Schulsprecher werden zu lassen! Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass er es mit Absicht getan hat?"

Draco starrte ihn an, spürte wieder den Zauberstab in seiner Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Schon wieder! Schon wieder dieses Wort! _Mitleid_! Darauf konnte er scheißen!

„Hast du das?", fuhr Blaise lauter fort. „Hast du jemals geglaubt, dass Snape dich für so geeignet hält? Was, wenn Granger dein Einfluss sein sollte? Was, wenn du nur Schulsprecher bist, weil Snape sich erhofft, sie wird dich ändern?"

„Du bist doch krank!", knurrte Draco jetzt.

„Draco, es passiert, ok?", brachte Blaise wieder ruhiger hervor. „Ich werde sie fragen, und wenn sie ja sagt-"

„Oh Salazar, wieso sollte sie das tun?", schrie Draco jetzt. „Du glaubst, Potters Schlammblut wird ohnmächtig werden vor Glück, dass ein verlogener Reinblüter, dessen Familie im Krieg geflohen ist, um das mickrige Vermögen zu behalten, ihr den Hof macht? Denkst du wirklich, sie ist scharf auf dich? Sie ist ein Schlammblut, Blaise! Wir haben Schlammblüter gejagt! Wir haben sie gefoltert und getötet, verdammt! Denkst du, sie wird in ihrer unendlichen Güte einfach darüber hinwegsehen, dass du unter Voldemorts Gunst gestanden hast? Mach die Augen auf, verdammt! Weißt du, von mir aus, versuch dein Glück, Zabini. Ich würde gerne mal außen stehen, wenn Potter seine täglichen Ausraster bekommt, und einen Slytherin vermöbelt!"

„Draco, nicht alle von uns haben seine Ideologie gelebt und verinnerlicht, wie du es getan hast!"

„Das ist alles schön und gut, Blaise, aber darum geht es nicht, oder? Bist du mit Weasley und Potter und Granger durch die Welt gereist und hast Menschen gerettet? Ich glaube nicht! Ich glaube, ich habe Postkarten von dir aus der Karibik bekommen, während ich zusehen musste, wie meine Mutter und mein Vater gestorben sind!", knurrte er haltlos, und Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei! Ich gebühre Potter und den anderen den nötigen Respekt, den du ihnen immer schuldig bleiben wirst!"

„Respekt? Ich soll vor ihm noch auf die Knie fallen? Ich soll dankbar dafür sein, dass der Junge, der einfach nicht sterben wollte, mein Leben zerstört hat? Nein. Respekt bekommt er von mir nicht, Blaise!"

„Du bist doch wahnsinnig, Draco!"

„Ja, genau. Ich will auch unbedingt unter den Rock eines Schlammblut kommen!"

Sie schwiegen kurz. Dracos atmete heftig, während sich Blaise die Krawatte lockerte.

„Ich rede mit dir darüber aus _Kulanz_, Draco", erklärte Blaise mit gezwungen Ruhe.

„Oh, fick dich, als ob ich deine Kulanz nötig hätte!"

Und Blaise schüttelte jetzt den Kopf.

„Dann war es das?", wollte Blaise jetzt wissen. „Du kündigst unsere Freundschaft, weil ich mehr in Hermine sehe, als ein Schlammblut, so wie du es tust? Erzähl mir nicht, du hast sie nicht auch nur eine Sekunde lang angesehen, Malfoy! Du, der heimlich jedes zweite Mädchen hier im Schloss in jeder Position gehabt hatte, kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du sie dir noch nicht angesehen hast!"

„Was willst du von mir? Warum sollte ich so etwas Krankes tun?", schnappte er, außer sich vor Zorn. Und Blaise vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Oh Draco, weil es so verdammt offensichtlich ist!", schrie Blaise so laut, dass seine Stimme von den Wänden widerhallte. Die Portraits der Schulsprecher starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an. Etwas anderes brachten diese Idioten auch nicht fertig!

Und Draco schwieg. Blaise hatte den Verstand verloren! Ganz klar!

„Raus hier!", knurrte Draco jetzt und deutete auf die Tür. „Raus aus meinen Räumen, Zabini, wir sind hier fertig!"

„Ja, jetzt sind wir fertig? Schon scheiße, wenn man seinen eigenen Regeln nicht folgen kann, oder Malfoy? Was denkst du, warum sich Harry und Ron regelmäßig auf dich stürzen, warum sie jeden Tag hier her kommen?" Und Draco spürte, wie er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wenn du morgen noch alle Gliedmaßen haben möchtest, dann schlage ich dir vor, zu verschwinden, Zabini!"

„Merlin, ich begreife dich nicht, Draco! Das Passwort ist _Reinblut_? Wirklich?! Du verbringst mehr Zeit damit, Hermine zu beleidigen, als dass du irgendetwas anderes tust!"

„Raus!"

„Weißt du, wann sie aufsteht, wann sie duscht? Welche Farbe ihre Handtücher haben? Wie sie riecht, kennst du ihren gesamten, verdammten Tagesablauf?"

„Ich habe gesagt, **_raus_**!", schrie Draco so laut, dass Blaise zusammen zuckte.

„Weißt du, warum ich mir überhaupt die Mühe mache, es dir zu sagen, du unverbesserlicher, arroganter scheiß Mistkerl?", brachte Blaise knurrend hervor, während er den Abstand zu Draco schloss. Draco spürte wieder, wie er den Kopf schüttelte und dieses Mal bohrte er den Zauberstab direkt in Blaises Brust. Dieser blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Ich warne dich, Zabini!", erwidere Draco beinahe lautlos. „Du kannst dir all deine scheiß Theorien deinen Arsch hochschieben – aber ich bin sicher, Potter wird das für dich erledigen, sobald du es wagst, Granger auch nur länger als eine Sekunde anzusehen! Woher ich das weiß? Weil ich sie ansehen **_muss_**! Es ist nichts Freiwilliges, was ich tue, hast du das verstanden? Ihr Körper ist nichts anderes als widerlich in meinen Augen! Ihre Anwesenheit kann ich nicht verhindern, denn weiß Merlin wieso ist sie Schulsprecherin! Und ja, ich weiß, wie sie riecht, ich weiß, wohin sie geht, wie sie aussieht, wann sie aufsteht, und wann die verdammten scheiß Welpen hier auftauchen, um meinen Tag zu versauen!"

Blaise starrte ihn an, die Mundwinkel voller Verachtung nach unten gezogen.

„Und du musst deinen Verstand vollkommen verloren haben, wenn du es tatsächlich für nötig hältst, mir eine Vorwarnung mitteilen zu müssen, weil du in all deiner Idiotie vorhast, Potters Schlammblut zu bekommen! Kennst du Harry Potter? Habt ihr euch schon mal gesehen? Hast du schon mal mit ihm gesprochen? Denn so sicher, wie ich weiß, dass Granger ein verdammtes Schlammblut ist, so sicher weiß Harry Potter, dass dein Vater ein Todesser war, so wie es meiner auch gewesen ist! Und was Potter von Reinblütern hält… sollte selbst für dich nicht so schwer zu erraten sein! Und ich verrate dir jetzt ein kleines Geheimnis, als verdammter Bonus für die siebenjährige Freundschaft, die heute effektiv als beendet gilt…"

Und Blaise schien hin und her gerissen, ihm zu antworten, abzuhauen oder ihn zu schlagen. Und Draco würde alles begrüßen, alles, nur nicht, dass Blaise hier weiter stehen blieb, während er sich selber anscheinend nicht davon abhalten konnte, weiter zu sprechen!

„… wenn Potter dich hasst, wird Granger es auch tun. Und das sollte alles sein, was du wissen musst. Clever, die kleine Weasley zu bestechen, ihr Vertrauen zu kaufen, aber du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass Potter zusehen wird, wie ein Reinblut seine Schlammblut-Prinzessin vögelt?"

„Wunderbar, Draco! Versteck dich hinter deinem scheiß Mal!", knurrte Blaise und Draco sah, wie er zorniger wurde.

„Wir alle tragen das Mal!", gab Draco zurück.

„Oh nein! Ich trage es nicht!"

„Ja, aber ich hatte keine Wahl, du Arschloch! Meine Eltern waren nicht feige genug, in die Karibik abzuhauen, bevor es ernst wurde!", schrie er. Schon wieder seine Eltern! Heute war ein beschissener Tag. Wirklich!

„Nicht _feige_ genug?", zischte Blaise plötzlich, während er den Abstand zu ihm schloss. Er würde ihn schlagen, Draco wusste es. Aber Blaise sprach weiter. „Wenn einer feige war, dann war es doch wohl dein scheiß Vater, der nicht nur deine Mutter-"

Und Draco hatte zugeschlagen, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Er hatte Blaise die Faust ins Gesicht gerammt, ohne zu zögern. Blaise war auf die Knie gegangen und atmete heftig, während er sich die Wange hielt. Dracos Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, denn er wusste, hätte Blaise noch einen verbalen Schritt weiter in diese Richtung gemacht, dann… dann… - manchmal bereute Draco mehr als alles andere, dass manche Leute ein paar Dinge mehr über ihn wussten. Sein Faust schmerzte dumpf, und sein Atem ging schnell. Das hatte er heute von diesem Tag bestimmt nicht erwartet! Er spürte eine leichte Übelkeit in sich empor steigen. Sein linker Unterarm pochte schmerzhaft. Reden, Draco. Einfach reden!

„Es war eine ganz beschissene Idee von dir, mit mir zu reden, Zabini! Wirklich, verflucht dämlich!"

Blaise kam zitternd wieder auf die Beine, und Draco wusste, diese Sache würde sich nicht mit einem Händeschütteln, zwei Gläsern Feuerwhiskey und einer Runde Black Poker wieder einrenken. Blaise hatte es versaut. Und nur Blaise! Dieser wich jetzt vor ihm zurück.

„Ja, was habe ich nur gedacht!"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich spreche auch nicht mehr mit Blutsverrätern!", knurrte Draco ungehalten.

„Gut. Das ist wirklich gut, denn ich habe deine Scheiße nicht nötig, Draco!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dann endlich mein scheiß Wohnzimmer verlassen würdest?!"

Er sah, wie sich die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie war stehen geblieben, und Blaise wirkte so überfordert, so vollkommen außer sich, dass er ihr tatsächlich nur noch zunickte, ehe er verschwand. Dracos Zorn war immer noch am Kochen, und jetzt stand sie tatsächlich hier. Seine Faust schmerzte noch immer.

Scheiß verdammtes, widerliches Schlammblut, was ihn Jahre seines Lebens – und Freunde seines Lebens – kostete!

„Erspar's mir!", knurrte er, als er bereits sehen konnte, wie die Vorwürfe sich in ihrem Mund sammelten. Er hasste sie! Er hasste sie so sehr, dass er sich kaum würde beherrschen können. Er machte kehrt und stieg die Stufen zu seinem Schlafzimmer empor, öffnete die Tür und schlug sie ins Schloss.

Er lehnte sich gegen das kalte Holz und versuchte, zu atmen.

Was war passiert, verflucht? Was zur Hölle war in der letzten Stunde passiert?

Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und ihm war schlecht. So unglaublich schlecht, dass er kotzen könnte!

„Was hat Snape gesagt?", rief sie durch seine verschlossene Tür hindurch und schien zu warten. Merlin, sie sollte verschwinden!

„Malfoy!", rief sie erneut. „Was hat Snape gesagt?", wiederholte sie, und er spürte, wie sich seine Fäuste ballten. Er sah sie nicht an! Natürlich nicht! Was dachte sich Zabini?! Er hatte sie noch nie angesehen!

„Weißt du, ich habe bis neun Uhr Zeit diese Frage zu wiederholen, also-"

Oh verfluchte Scheiße!

Er öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck, und sie verstummte vor Schreck. Gut so, sie sollte Angst haben! Am besten hatte sie so viel Angst, dass sie nicht noch einmal mit ihm sprechen würde! Verdammte Schlampe! Mit ihren verdammten Haaren, ihren verdammten schlammigen Augen! Ihrem scheiß Körper, der seine kostbare Luft atmete! Er war die Stufen hinabgeschritten. Den Zauberstab hielt er immer noch locker in der Hand.

„Was?", knurrte er, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

„W…was hat Snape gesagt?", wiederholte sie, längst nicht mehr so laut, aber sie sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen. Merlin, sie glaubte, sie war so mutig! Sie war selber schuld, dass Potter und Weasley hier ein und aus marschierten, als ob sie hier wohnen würden, wenn sie es nicht lassen konnte, ihn ständig zu reizen!

„Geht dich einen verdammten Scheißdreck an, oder nicht?", erwiderte er schließlich kalt. Ja, beleidige sie. Mach sie einfach fertig. So wie sie es verdient!

„Fein. Dann sag es mir nicht, du Arschloch. Was fällt dir ein, still und heimlich eine Party zu organisieren?" Was? Scheiße. Das Treffen! Also hatte Pansy es ihr gesagt. Gut so. Ihm wurde verflucht noch mal zu heiß hier! Er sah, dass sie die Flammen gelöscht hatte. Arhg! Er würde sie am liebsten erwürgen! Er löste seine Krawatte und pfefferte sie neben sich auf den Boden. Er sah, wie ihre Augen der Krawatte folgten. Kurz spürte er ein bitteres Lachen in seiner Kehle.

„Was? Sag es, Granger. Oh, ich weiß, das willst du doch! _Heb deine Scheiße auf, Malfoy! Mach hier sauber, Malfoy!_ Dabei bin ich nicht derjenige, der hier bis zum Himmel stinkt!", fuhr er sie zornig an, und sie zuckte zusammen, bei seiner lauten Stimme.

„Mal…malfoy-"

„_Mal-Malfoy_!", wiederholte er spöttisch, und endlich konnte sie nicht mehr zurück, er hatte sie vor die Kommode gedrängt. „Was, Granger? Was in Salazars Namen willst du verflucht noch mal von mir?", schrie er so laut, dass sie die Augen schloss. Ja, sie sollte ihn nicht mal ansehen! Verdammte Schlampe! Was wollte Blaise von ihr? Merlin, was wollte Weasley von ihr? Waren alle blind? Sah keiner wie der Schlamm in ihren Adern schrie? Wie komplett widerlich sie war? In ihrer gesamten scheiß Erscheinung?!

Und plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen, und die Angst war verschwunden. Oh, er hasste ihre verdammte Courage! Zu gerne würde er sie brechen! Zu gerne, würde er sie einfach davon jagen! Ihr einen Unverzeihlichen verpassen, auch wenn er dann von der Schule flog! Das war es alles nicht wert! Was dachte Blaise? Am besten verfluchte er gleich alle, die hier rumliefen!

Es war immer dasselbe! Er hasste sie! Er hasste sie wirklich, mit ihrer Weltverbesserer-Scheiße! Wie sie ihn ansah! Oh ja, sie sollte ihn verurteilen! Sie sollte an ihm verzweifeln, sie konnte sich an ihm ihre verdammten Zähne ausbeißen! Miststück!

Er spürte die Wut, die bodenlose, furchtbare Wut! Er projizierte all seinen Hass auf nur diese eine Person, denn sie war alles, was falsch war, in seiner Welt! Wieso war nicht Hannah Abbott Schulsprecherin? Wieso ausgerechnet Hermine Granger? Wieso ein Schlammblut? War es eine Prüfung? Kannte Snapes Humor keine Grenzen? Oh, wie sehr er sie hasste! Wieso sagte sie nichts?

Wieso sah sie ihn an? Als hätte sie irgendein Recht dazu! Schlampe, scheiß Schlammblut Schlampe! Miststück! Verfluchte Gryffindor-Schlampe!

„Nächstes Mal werde ich Harry nicht aufhalten", sagte sie leise, beinahe resignierend. Und er sah sie an.

Was? Was redete sie da? War sie vollkommen verrückt geworden? Waren alle verrückt geworden? Oh, sie wollte ihren kleinen Stecher nicht aufhalten? Gut, das kam ihm gerade recht. Aber bitte. Sie wollte spielen? Ok. Er würde spielen! Seine Züge entspannten sich, während sie tatsächlich sein Gesicht betrachtete.

Ihre dunklen Augen schienen über sein Gesicht zu wandern, alles aufzunehmen, alles zu bewerten. Denn das war es doch, was sie immer nur tat! Blaise glaubte, sie sollte Einfluss auf ihn haben? Wirklich? Ja, hatte sie. Er hasste sie immer mehr. Verflucht noch mal alles an ihr, und Blaise lag verdammt noch mal falsch! Da war nichts an Granger! Nichts, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte!

Sie hatte ihre Formen ausgefüllt, na und? Selbst ein Schlammblut konnte also Brüste haben! Und was interessiert es ihn? Millicent besaß auch Brüste und bot für ihn kein ansprechendes Ziel! Granger war… Granger war… - egal. Sie war vollkommen egal!

„Und was… soll mir das sagen?"

„Dass ich keine Schadensbegrenzung mehr betreiben werde!", erwiderte sie schroff. Oh, war das Schlammblut nicht zu niedlich? Nein, war sie nicht. Als ob er ihre Hilfe nötig hatte! Das dachte sie doch nicht im Ernst?!

Und seine Mundwinkel zuckten symmetrisch.

„Oh nein!", entfuhr es ihm mit gespielter Angst. „Der Junge, der keine Eier besitzt, wird nicht mehr von seinem Schlammblut zurückgehalten!", fuhr er kühl fort. Granger verdrehte die Augen. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, denn er fand keine Worte mehr. Es war so anstrengend. So verflucht anstrengend. Noch zwei Monate, nur noch zwei Monate, Draco, dann ist es vorbei!

„Wann wird das dein nächstes Passwort?", wollte sie plötzlich von ihm wissen. Er senkte den Blick zurück auf ihr Gesicht. Was? Oh Merlin, wieso hielt sie nicht einfach ihren verfluchten Mund?!

„Was?", fragte er, denn er hatte nicht begriffen. „Was willst du von mir?"

„Krieg, Slytherin, Erbe, Basilisk, Reinblut…", zählte sie einige seiner Passwörter des vergangenen halben Jahres auf, und seine Stirn runzelte sich langsam. „Schlammblut würde sich perfekt in diese Kette fügen. Vielleicht schlage ich es auch Snape vor, denn es gehört ja mit zu deinen Lieblingsworten!" Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden.

„Oh Granger, ich weiß, das Passwort kann leider nicht jede Woche Harry-Arschloch-Potter sein, egal, wie sehr du es dir wünschst", erwiderte er gepresst. Sie schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf und wollte an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer. Oh, jetzt wollte sie gehen? Hatte sie ihn nicht erst aus seinem Zimmer gelockt? Wollte sie nicht unbedingt immer alle scheiß Informationen von ihm haben? War es nicht so? Nein, jetzt entließ er sie noch nicht!

„Und um deine Frage in all meiner Großzügigkeit zu beantworten: Die Schulsprecher dürfen auf den Gängen zaubern, wenn es der nötige Umstand erlaubt", log er schlicht, und sie verharrte in der Bewegung.

„Peeves ist der _nötige Umstand_?", wollte sie ungläubig von ihm wissen. Ja, verfluchte Scheiße, Granger. Das passt dir überhaupt nicht, oder?!

„Frag deinen geliebten Wiesel-Jungen, Granger", provozierte er sie erneut. Er konnte nicht anders. Er hasste, dass sie hier war und seine Gedanken vergiftete!

„Weißt du, Malfoy", begann sie ein letztes Mal und wandte den Blick über ihre Schulter, „dein Gold wird dir keine Sympathien kaufen. Vor allem kannst du Harry damit nicht ausstechen, falls es das ist, was du willst."

Was? Oh! Das war wirklich perfekt! Wollten ihn heute alle aufregen? War es das? Hatten alle nichts Besseres zu tun? Aber nein, Granger hatte nie etwas anderes zu tun, als ihm sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen! Und war es nicht Granger, dann war es Potter! Und war es nicht Potter, dann war sein ehemaliger Freund Blaise, der anscheinend kaum seine Hosen anbehalten konnte, in der Aussicht, das scheiß Schlammblut zu vögeln.

Es war widerlich. Allein der Gedanke, dass Blaise… das tun wollte, war fast zu viel für Draco!

Und er wusste, sie wollte ihn provozieren, wollte ihn einfach noch ein klein bisschen weiter bringen, an irgendeinen von ihr antizipierten Rand, der ihr erlauben würde, um Hilfe zu schreien, der ihr gestatten würde, Snape zu rufen, ihn entheben zu lassen, ihn von der Schule zu werfen! Ja, er kannte die Schlampe gut. Gut genug! Viel zu gut, für seinen Geschmack. Und Blaise hatte Unrecht. Verflucht!

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich überhaupt mit dir gesprochen habe", spuckte er ihr entgegen, denn das war die Wahrheit. Sie sollte sich geehrt fühlen, dass er es überhaupt fertig brachte, sich nicht in ihrer nächsten Nähe nur zu übergeben!

Denn es war _nicht_ offensichtlich! Blaise war einfach ein krankes Schwein, was seine scheiß postpubertären Gefühle auf alle anderen projizierte! Gott, sie war so… so…! Und sie sprach schon wieder!

„Ich bin wahrscheinlich noch der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der mit dir spricht, ohne das aus Angst zu tun", erwidert sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er spürte seine Mundwinkel vor Ärger zucken. Oh ja? Sie glaubte, sie hatte das Gespräch beendet! Alle dachten, er wäre nur irgendein Idiot, der nicht über die Tatsache hinwegkam, dass Potter ein verfluchter Held geworden war!

Nein, scheiße! Das war es nicht. Und er setzte sich in Bewegung. Seine Füße verrieten ihn, denn sie straften seine Worte Lügen.

Er ergriff ihren Arm, ehe er darüber nachgedacht hatte, ehe sie die letzte Stufe zu ihrem Zimmer überwinden konnte, ehe er sich selber daran erinnern konnte, dass er – Draco Malfoy – niemals, _niemals_ ein Schlammblut berührte!

Und ihre Haut war weich. Sie war weich unter seinem zornigen Griff. Weicher als sie hätte sein sollen! Weicher als sie sein durfte! Verflucht! Und sie sah ihn an! Er hatte sie am Arm gezogen, zwang sie, sich wieder umzudrehen, und er zerrte sie praktisch die beiden Stufen wieder hinab ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihm ausgeliefert war.

„Am besten fängst du ziemlich schnell damit an, Angst vor mir zu haben, du verfluchte Schlampe!", knurrte er, ohne nachzudenken, ohne sie aus den kalten Augen zu entlassen. Er hasste sie! Er hasste alles, wofür sie stand! Denn sie hatte Unrecht! Alle hatten Unrecht.

„Lass mich los, Malfoy! Lass mich sofort los!"

Und auch, wenn sie versuchte, die Panik nicht durch die Worte klingen zu lassen, schmeckte Draco sie dennoch auf der Spitze seiner Zunge, als ihr warmer Atem sein Gesicht traf.

Wann genau hatte er entschieden, dass, sie näher an sich zu bringen, die beste Entscheidung war?! Wahrscheinlich genau dann, als sie sich überlegt hatte, ihn zu reizen.

Ja, sie reizte ihn. Und er hasste es! Hasste es mehr als irgendetwas sonst, denn sie sollte der letzte Mensch sein, der ihn reizen konnte. Sie war nicht mal so viel wie ein ganzer Mensch! Sie war ein Schlammblut! Ein scheiß Schlammblut!

Wann sie ihm aufgefallen war? Oh, das war verflucht einfach zu beantworten, oder nicht? Sie lebten hier zusammen, und sie trug nicht immer ihre scheiß Uniform! Nein, tat sie nicht! Nach dem Unterricht zog sie ihre Schuhe aus, sie zog ihre Strümpfe aus, und sie wagte es, hier barfuß durch die Räume zu laufen! Sie wagte es, ihm ihre bloßen Beine aufzuzwängen!

Ihren verfluchten Körper! Sie trug auch nicht immer einen Zopf, nein! Was dachte sich Snape, ihn mit ihr zusammen zu stecken? Dachte Snape, er wäre blind? Oder wartete Snape selber nur darauf, dass Draco die Regeln brach?! Hoffte Snape, Draco würde irgendwann nicht mehr wegsehen, wenn sie mit ihrem verseuchten Körper vor ihm herum tänzelte? Wenn Sie die Bluse nicht trug? Die Weste nicht trug? Das verfluchte Abzeichen abgelegt hatte? Weshalb er sein Abzeichen regelmäßig vergaß? Weil es ihn an sie erinnerte, und das konnte er nicht gebrauchen, verfluchte Scheiße!

Nein, manchmal sah er sie, wie sie unter der Uniform, unter den Büchern aussah! Sie trug ein Shirt mit schmalen Trägern, und sie trug keinen BH unter diesem verflucht dünnen Shirt! Und er war nicht blind, verflucht!

Und wäre er Weasley, dann würde er den ganzen verdammten Tag sicher gehen, dass… - nein.

Er riss sich zusammen, denn – nein. Nein! Nur weil Blaise glaubte, was vollkommener Bullshit war, musste Draco nicht anfangen, zuzuhören!

„Lass mich los! Du wirst mich nicht schlagen, Malfoy!", hörte er ihre Stimme. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, glasig, vollkommen ausgeliefert. Oh, sie hatte Angst. Das war auch gut so! Diese verfluchte Schlampe sollte langsam damit anfangen.

Denn wenn einer hier kulant war, dann war er es! Er könnte Potter verprügeln, denn das war es doch, worum Potter bettelte! Er wollte es doch, denn er kam nicht über den Krieg hinweg! Und Draco würde es nur zu gerne tun, aber er tat es nicht. Er tat es verdammt noch mal nicht! Und wieso sprach er nicht mehr? Wieso hielt er sie nur noch fest? Er wusste es nicht, aber er hatte keinen Nerv mehr. Er wollte nicht mehr diskutieren! Er wollte es nicht mehr!

Er war ein Todesser, und er liebte es, denn es war alles, was er noch hatte! Und dieses verdammte Schlammblut, das ihm tot mehr nützen würde als lebendig, machte sein Leben zu einem Albtraum. Er war achtzehn und sein Leben war ein Albtraum, Salazar, verflucht!

Sie schlagen….

„Halt deinen Mund!", befahl er tonlos. „Wenn du… nur einfach deinen Mund halten würdest, Granger! Nur für…" Er konnte nicht mehr reden.

„Ich werde nach Harry rufen! Ich werde-"

„Das würdest du gerne, oder?", unterbrach er sie still. „Deinen verfluchten Potter." Potter. Er hasste Potter.

„Malfoy, du-"

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie scharf. Was war es? Was sah Blaise in ihr? Sah er die Auflehnung, die ihn anmachte? War es das? Draco konnte es nicht erkennen. Sie war nicht… sie war nicht besser als alle anderen! Sie war es nicht! Er musste es doch wissen! Er hatte sie doch alle gehabt! Sogar die verdammten Gryffindors, die sich danach dafür schämten! _Ahrg_! Er könnte kotzen!

„Du… du kannst nicht-"

„Granger, halt deinen Mund!", knurrte er und brachte sie noch näher an sich, bis ihr Körper seinen berührte, und jetzt trat die Panik offen in ihren Blick, so offen, als hätte er ihren Körper aufgeschnitten, als würde alle Angst und alle Panik aus ihr fließen.

Er würde ihr nicht wehtun. Er würde sie nicht schlagen. Natürlich würde er das nicht! Er war doch nicht vollkommen lebensmüde.

Und er wusste, er sollte ihr wehtun! Das sollte es sein, was er tun musste!

Und jetzt entzog sie ihm ihre Arme, schlug auf ihn ein, gegen seine Brust, seine Schultern, in seinen Bauch, aber er war weit darüber hinaus, Schmerzen zu empfinden. Er warf sich gegen sie, stemmte sie mit seinem Gewicht an die kalte Steinmauer neben ihrer Treppe, und sie schnappte nach Luft, nach dem Aufprall, nur um härter gegen seine Brust zu schlagen.

Sie gab sich Mühe. Sie bekam ein _Erwartungen Übertroffen_ von ihm, für die Anstrengung.

Er war Draco Malfoy. Und hier in Hogwarts bedeutete das nur eins: Er hatte mehr Einfluss als Potter. Und das wusste sie! Und fast spürte er, wie sich sein eigener Körper gegen ihn selbst auflehnte. Fast, denn er war schon viel zu weit entfernt.

Er umfasste ihre Schultern und presste sie, in all ihren Versuchungen ihn abzuschütteln, erneut gegen die harte Wand. Und dann musste er tun, was er eben tun musste, um sich zu beweisen, dass es nicht stimmte! Um es Blaise zu beweisen! Um es… einfach nur zu beweisen.

_Wo war er? _

Jetzt gerade hatte er keine Ahnung, und er spürte es. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich gerade soweit von Draco Malfoy entfernt, wie es möglich war. Und nur kurz erkannte er es in ihrem Blick. Ihr war völlig klar, was er gerade tat. Und völliger Unglaube spiegelte sich in ihren dunklen, großen, fast mandelförmigen Augen wieder. Und Scheiße, ja. Er hatte die Grenze überschritten.

Die Grenze, die Granger und er mit so viel Mühe, mit so viel Pflege und echtem Hass aufrecht erhalten hatten, für eine so verdammt lange Zeit. Aufrecht erhalten _mussten_, denn das war es doch, was sie taten! So hatte es verflucht noch mal zu sein. Ein Todesser und ein Schlammblut. Auf engstem Raum. Wie sollte es anders sein?

_Ja, Granger, ich weiß…,_ dachte er in diesem Augenblick. _Alles umsonst. Der ganze Hass, alle Feindschaft. Denn ich kann mich nicht aufhalten._

Und es war traurig, ja. Es war fast herzzerreißend traurig. Sie bäumte sich auf, er sah den Zorn in ihren Augen blitzen, den Unglauben, denn sie hatte sich auf ihn verlassen, er wusste es. Sie hatte sich verlassen, auf seinen ewigen Hass, seine Unfehlbarkeit, ein widerliches Arschloch zu sein. Der Bastard, den sie kannte und verachtete. Und es war so eine schmale Grenze. Und er schob es auf Blaise. Er schob es auf seinen Vater. Er schob alle Schuld von sich, denn es war unmöglich, dass das jetzt gerade seine Schuld sein konnte! Auf gar keinen Fall. Er hatte sie enttäuscht. Das Schlammblut war nicht stark genug. Ihre verfluchten Augen! Denn wenn er sie nicht voll und ganz hasste, dann funktionierte ihre ganze Situation hier nicht.

Oder Granger? Dann funktionierten sie beide hier nicht mehr. Und er hatte es zerstört. Den schmalen Grad. Scheiße.

Seine Erektion drängte sich quälend schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff seiner Hose, und er widerte sich selber an, während er sich gegen sie presste. Seine Hände hielten ihre schmalen Schultern fest umschlossen. Es war nicht schwer, sie zu halten. Fuck.

Es war fast erschreckend einfach, stellte er in einem kurzen Moment zwischen Wahnsinn und Klarheit fest, während ihm das Herz vor Angst bis zum Hals schlug.

Zu einfach, den Kopf zu senken, um ihren verdammten Mund mit seinen Lippen zu verschließen.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

_Nein!_

Oh Gott, nein! Nein, nein, nein! Harry, Harry, hilf mir!

Ihre Hände schoben seinen Körper von sich, sie wandte so viel nutzlose Kraft auf, wollte ihn nur loswerden, ihn wegschieben und bloß nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er tatsächlich vorhatte, sie zu küssen! Oh nein! Das durfte er nicht! Er durfte es nicht! Was zur Hölle tat er überhaupt?!

Sie konnte nicht… sie wollte nicht… es war so falsch… er würde von der Schule fliegen dafür… sie würde zu Harry gehen… sofort wenn er sie gehen ließ… sie würde nicht zögern… Snape würde alarmiert werden… Harry würde ihn umbringen… mit bloßen Händen… und er würde betteln… Malfoy würde nichts in seinem Leben so sehr bereuen wie das hier… und sie zitterte unter ihm… und plötzlich lagen ihre Hände ruhig über seiner Brust.

Sie würde still halten, sich tot stellen – einfach warten. Vielleicht würde er aufhören! Natürlich würde er aufhören! Er musste doch!

Sie sah, wie sich sein Kopf senkte. Und die Sekunden wandelten sich in zähe Minuten, so kam es ihr vor.

Er war zu stark. Sie spürte den Stoff seiner Kleidung unter ihren Fingern, die durch die Schläge gegen seinen Körper schmerzhaft kribbelten. Sie spürte sogar die eingestickte Schlange über seiner Brust. Slytherin. Er war ein Slytherin, und das hier war einfach nicht richtig! Sie spürte seine Muskeln unter ihren Fingerspitzen, seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Gesicht.

Es war ihr schlimmster Albtraum.

Seine Augen… seine Augen waren unglaublich grau, so hell, dass es unwirklich schien. Und sein Blick brannte sich in ihren, raubte ihr für einen Moment die Luft, den Verstand, die Erinnerung, dass sie schreien wollte, dass sie… Hermine Granger war.

Seine Augen schrien so laut in die Stille! So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen! Als wäre sie… als wäre sie… jemand anders. Als… könnte er nichts anderes tun als das hier! Als hätte er noch nie etwas anderes getan!

Und sie konnte ihn riechen! Sie kannte seinen Duft viel zu gut. Es war ein Parfum, dessen Duft sie zu hassen gelernt hatte. Es roch frisch. Vielleicht Mandarine oder Grapefruit? Es stieg ihr herb in die Nase. Vielleicht roch sie auch Zeder oder andere Akkorde von Holz. Oder Leder? Es könnten auch exotische Gewürze sein, jedenfalls kannte sie seinen Duft und sie hasste es, dass sie ihn mittlerweile erkennen konnte. Und sein Duft war betörend.

Sie trug kein Parfum, hatte noch nie welches getragen und fand es fast widerlich, dass sich Menschen einen neuen Duft aneigneten. Sie konnte ihn schon an sich riechen! Und das waren ihre Gedanken jetzt und hier! Sie war verrückt geworden, denn sie schrie nicht! Sie starrte ihn praktisch an. Die Sekunden vergingen zäh, so zäh, als würde die Zeit versuchen, mit aller Macht stehen zu bleiben.

Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Nein, nein, nein!

Und sie spürte es. Sie spürte es, denn es lag in seinem Blick. Es ergriff sie so plötzlich, und es war so unwirklich, dass es sie unter ihm erschrak. Sein Blick wirkte klar, entschlossen und sehr, sehr gefährlich. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, nachdem ihm aufgefallen war, dass sie sich **_NICHT_** wehrte! Tat sie nicht! Sie tat es einfach nicht!

Sie hatte so versagt, denn sie fand sich gefangen in seiner Präsenz. Es war so unglaublich verlockend, denn er war ihr so nah, und ihr Mund hatte sich geöffnet, während sie lautlos atmete. Und sie wusste mit Sicherheit, noch niemand hatte sie jemals so angesehen. Und dieser Gedanke ließ sie schlucken. Dieser Gedanke trieb ihr plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen.

_Die ganze Zeit über_! Die ganze Zeit über verhielt er sich wie ein verdammtes Arschloch! Er behandelte sie als wäre sie nichts, als wäre sie es nicht würdig, mit ihm zu leben! Kurz bäumte sich ihr Körper gegen seinen auf. Ihre Blicke waren wie ineinander versunken, während ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Er presste sie mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers zurück gegen die kalte Wand, dass es ihr mit einem Mal alle Luft aus den Lungen raubte.

Wenn alles mit ihm ein Wettkampf war, dann das hier auch! Sie spürte, wie sie zornig mit ihm wurde, noch zorniger als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte, wie sie sich wieder gegen ihn lehnte, ihr Atem lauter wurde unter seinem, wie er ihren zornigen Blick erwiderte, als spüre er denselben Zorn, was völlig unmöglich war!

Und irgendwas… änderte sich. Und sie spürte es! Irgendetwas zog in ihrem Innern, als er sich gegen sie lehnte, den Abstand schloss, und sie erschrocken nach Luft schnappte.

Sie hatte ihre Hände gehoben, um ihn hastig wegzuschieben, aber er hatte ihre Handgelenke umfangen und –

…

_Nein… nein… nein…._

Oh Harry! Wo bist du? _Harry! Ich kann nicht… -_

Sein Mund krachte auf ihren. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, als sie ihn mit voller Macht spürte.

Irgendwas in ihrem Innern explodierte förmlich.

_Oh… Gott…!_

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, als sich seiner öffnete, und als seine Zunge hungrig und voller Ungeduld zwischen ihre Lippen stieß, ließ er ihre Handgelenke los. Ihre Hände hoben sich sofort zu seinem Nacken, zogen ihn enger zu sich, und ein Schauer erfasste sie, als er ein tiefes Stöhnen unterdrückte.

_Oh… Merlin…_

Warum um alles in der Welt war es so einfach? So einfach, Draco Malfoy zu küssen?!

Es war so einfach, so erlösend einfach, dass sich eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel rang, während ihre Augen fest geschlossen waren. Seine Hände hatten sich fest um ihre Taille gelegt, zogen sie erbarmungslos eng an seinen Körper, und sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn gewähren zu lassen.

Aber… sie wusste… - Sie wollte nicht von ihm geküsst werden! Nicht von Draco Malfoy!

_Oh Gott._

Nein. Nein!

Sie wusste nicht, wie er sie halten konnte, wie er es fertig brachte! Denn sie würde nicht mal alleine stehen können! Seine Hand glitt plötzlich nach vorne, unter ihr Kinn. Er hob es mit dem Finger an, und er öffnete die grauen Augen als sie ihre öffnete.

Und er löste sich von ihren Lippen, löste sich für einen Moment und verharrte keinen Millimeter vor ihrem Mund.

Er hielt sie noch immer gegen die Wand, und Unglaube zeichnete kurz seinen Blick, und er schüttelte sanft den Kopf, als würde er diesen absurden Moment versuchen abzuschütteln.

Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Nein, nein, nein!

Ihr fiel wieder ein, wer er war, und mit aller Macht stieß sie die flachen Hände vor seine Brust.

Sie schien ihn überrascht zu haben, denn tatsächlich fiel er zurück, taumelte zwei Schritte nach hinten, und sie musste vor Scham den Blick senken. Oh Gott, nein!

Was hatte sie getan?!

_Er_ war es doch gewesen, der immer sichergegangen war, dass sie wusste, was er von ihr hielt! _Er_ hatte es doch schier unmöglich gemacht, miteinander auszukommen! _Er_ machte es alles zum endlosen Kampf. Und **_nur_** er! Er gab sich die größte Mühe, dass sie ihn für immer und ewig hassen würde!

Und jetzt… - und _jetzt_?!

Jetzt… hatte sie jeden Streit Lügen gestraft, denn… sie hatte ihn geküsst!

Sie hatte die Hand zu ihrem Mund gehoben, bedeckte die geschwollenen Lippen mit ihren Fingern, und sie war wütend. Auf sich selbst! Auf ihren verdammten Körper! Als wüsste ihr Körper plötzlich nicht mehr, wer er war!

„Granger-", hörte sie seine raue Stimme, aber sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, ehe die Tränen ihre Sicht verschleierten. Zornig hob sie den Blick zu seinem verdammten Gesicht. Und er wagte tatsächlich unbeeindruckt auszusehen.

„Ich gehe zu Snape!", brachte sie jetzt hervor. Kurz verengten sich seine Augen. Und sie hörte selbst, dass ihre Drohung weniger als halbherzig klang. Oh Merlin!

„Und dann sagst du ihm was?", wollte er beinahe spöttisch wissen. Er hatte sich schnell unter Kontrolle. Bastard, elender!

„Dass du mich dazu gezwungen hast!", erwiderte sie zornig, obwohl sie wohl beide wussten, dass das nicht stimmte. Tatsächlich hoben sich seine Mundwinkel im Anflug eines Lächelns. Oh nein, dieses Arschloch würde sich nicht lustig machen! Er würde nicht überlegen sein!

„Er wird dich von der Schule werfen!", drohte sie jetzt still.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht!" Seine grauen Augen waren wieder kalt auf sie geheftet.

„Malfoy, du bist-"

„-was?", unterbrach er sie mit aufflackernder Ungeduld. „Ich bin _was_, Granger?"

Und es verging ein Moment. Diese… seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen war noch nicht vorbei! Es war noch nicht vorbei! Sie spürte es so sicher. Und er war nicht so kalt und gelassen, wie er es gerade vorgab zu sein! Und er schien reden zu wollen! Er schien es tatsächlich… _ausdiskutieren_ zu wollen! Das machte es alles nur noch viel, viel schlimmer! Sonst konnte er es doch gar nicht erwarten, allem aus dem Weg zu gehen!

Er fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare. Oh Gott! Ihre Lippen kribbelten noch immer. Ihr war plötzlich schlecht. Sie spürte, wie sie präventiv den Kopf schüttelte. Nein… - was hatte sie getan?

„Du bist ein Bastard!", knurrte sie. Und er schien die Beleidigung zu genießen. „Und du wirst das nicht noch einmal tun, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Sei nicht so dramatisch, Granger. Wir haben nicht gevögelt, Merlin noch mal! Es war nur ein verdammt schlechter Kuss", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt, und seine Worte trafen sie irgendwo an einer Stelle, von der sie gar nicht wusste, dass sie vorhanden war. Und dass er es auch noch wagte, so ein Wort zu benutzen! Es überhaupt in Aussicht zu stellen! Es mit ihnen in Verbindung zu bringen! Er war so widerlich, so absolut furchtbar!

Und sie war wieder Hermine Granger. Endlich! Sie war wieder sie selbst!

„Fick dich, Malfoy! Ich hoffe wirklich, es war für dich so schlimm wie für mich! Denn ein Todesser wird mir nicht mehr so nahe kommen!"

„Granger, _du_ bist das Schlammblut! Du bist das Schlechte hier in diesem Zimmer!", konterte er kalt.

„Ja, genau! Deswegen zwingst du mich auch gegen die Wand, du Arschloch!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen.

„Potter wir das anders sehen", sagte er plötzlich, und irgendwas rastete wieder ein. Irgendwas in seinem Blick verschloss ein für alle Mal die seltsame Verbindung, die sie bis gerade gehabt hatten, und er war wieder zurück.

Draco Malfoy war zurück. Und… **_was_**?!

„Du wirst das Harry nicht sagen!", erwiderte sie plötzlich, und ihr Herz sank in ihren Magen. Denn es mochte stimmen! Malfoy zu küssen war wohl das dümmste, widerlichste und absurdeste, was sie jemals getan hatte, und sie hasste sich schon jetzt für ihre Dummheit, aber… die Aussicht, dass Harry davon erfahren könnte… - übertraf alles andere!

„Angst, Granger?", entgegnete er plötzlich mit wachsamem Interesse, und sie glaubte, die Tatsache, dass sie für ihn ein Schlammblut war, war in seinem Kopf weit nach hinten gerückt. Und es machte ihr tatsächlich Angst!

„Das würdest du nicht tun!", hauchte sie bloß, denn… alleine die Vorstellung, wie Harry reagieren würde war… - nein. Sie konnte es sich nicht mal ausmalen!

„Keine Sorge, Granger. Eher würde ich mir bei lebendigem Leib die Eingeweide aus meinem Körper fluchen lassen, als zuzugeben-"

„Gut!", schnappte sie zornig, unterbrach seine Tirade, und sie wünschte sich plötzlich, dass er abhauen würde. Endlich gehen würde! Denn, Merlin… - sie hatte Draco Malfoy geküsst.

Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Was war nur in sie gefahren?!

Es klopfte.

…

An der Tür. Sie war zusammen gezuckt. Ein Blick auf die Standuhr sagte ihr, dass es kurz vor fünf war.

…

Und es klopfte erneut. Diesmal lauter.

„Hermine?"

_Harry_…!

Malfoy Blick löste sich von ihr, aber er blieb, wo er war. „Hermine, bist du da? Mach die Tür auf!", rief Harry durch das Holz.

Oh Gott, es war Harry! Ihr Herz schlug schneller, und sie spürte das schlechte Gewissen, wie eine Vergiftung in ihrem Körper, die sich rasend schnell ausbreitete. Sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde.

Sie hatte etwas Böses getan. Etwas unglaublich unverzeihliches. Und es ging überhaupt nicht darum, dass es etwas gewesen war, worauf sie vielleicht keinen Einfluss gehabt hatte, weil Malfoy vielleicht einfach jemand war, der die Antwort Nein nicht kannte, nicht verstanden und nicht zugelassen hätte, nein, darum ging es nicht! Denn es gab dafür keine Erklärung – und erst recht keine Entschuldigung!

Bewegungslos verharrte sie. Und die Tatsache, dass sie Harry würde anlügen müssen, mischte sich bitter mit den Schuldgefühlen. Denn… sie hatte keine Geheimnisse vor Harry. Sie liebte Harry! Er war ihr bester Freund! Sie spürte die Tränen plötzlich deutlicher.

„Na, wenn das nicht dein heiliger Potter ist", bemerkte Malfoy bitter. „Viel Spaß, Granger", fügte er mit Bedacht hinzu, ehe er sich von ihr abwandte. Er durchquerte den Raum, ging die Stufen hoch und war endlich in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Er war fort. Und sie war wieder allein. Mit Harry vor der Tür!

Ja, es war nicht taktvoll, aber scheiß drauf!

Er war Draco Malfoy. Er brauchte nicht taktvoll zu sein. Sein Atem ging schnell und unkontrolliert. Sein Mal schmerzte ihn so sehr, dass er sich vor Übelkeit hätte übergeben können, aber sie zwang seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Schließlich würde sie ihm gleich Erlösung bringen.

Er hatte seinen Pakt gebrochen. Er wollte kein Mädchen zweimal, aber sie war gerade passend da gewesen. Auf seiner Patrouille hatte er sie im dritten Stock entdeckt.

Und nur zu gerne nahm sie ihre Strafe in Kauf. Charlotte George schien keine Skrupel zu haben, und sie hatte nicht gezögert.

Sein keuchender Atem hallte von den Waschräumen der Ravenclawjungen verzerrt wider. Sie kniete vor ihm, und seine Hand war in ihre dunklen Locken vergraben. Sein Kopf spuckte ihm andere Bilder aus, aber er versuchte sie mit aller Macht zu ignorieren. Wirklich! Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn ihr Gesicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Ihre blauen Augen wurden braun. Und nein! Das durften sie nicht! _Scheiße_!

„Los!", knurrte er zornig, während sie seine Hose seine Hüften hinab zog.

Er wünschte, sein Kopf wäre gerade leer.

In seinem Zimmer hatte er fast die gesamte Zeit aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Ohne irgendwas zu sehen.

Er war Draco Malfoy. _Draco… Malfoy…._ Und er wusste, das bedeutete etwas! Es bedeutete verflucht nochmal eine scheiß Menge! Zumindest hatte es das noch – bis heute Morgen!

Wäre Blaise doch einfach schwul und würde auf Potter stehen! Draco war sich sicher, dann wäre nichts passiert! Gar nichts! _Scheiße_! Denn jetzt gerade bedeutete der Name Draco Malfoy in seinem Kopf nur noch, dass er das verdammte Schlammblut Granger geküsst hatte!

Er hatte nicht denken können. Er hatte vorhin in seinem Zimmer aus dem Fenster gestarrt, während ihn alles auf einmal getroffen hatte. Jedes Gefühl. Jeder Gedanke. Jedes Schuldgefühl und grenzenloser Ekel.

Was zum Teufel hatte er getan? Was hatte er sich nur gedacht?

Mit jedem Atemzug schien sein Körper zu schmerzen. Sein Mal pochte so laut, dass es wie ein Dröhnen in seinem Kopf wiederhalte. Er brauchte… er musste… - er wusste es nicht, aber er spürte, wie sein Atem schneller ging.

Fuck! Worauf wartete sie?! Sie lächelte zu ihm auf, aber er zog fest an den dichten Haaren in seiner Hand, so dass sie vor Schmerz den Mund verzog. Er wusste, sie glaubte wohl, er könne es kaum erwarten, dass sie es ihm besorgte, aber es war ihm scheiß egal, wie falsch sie lag! Es war ihm egal, dass das Mädchen vor ihm in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder eine andere verdammte Gestalt annahm.

Sie befreite seine steinharte Erektion aus seiner Shorts, und sein Kopf flog nach hinten gegen die kalten Fliesen, als ihre Hand ihn umschloss. Sie sagte irgendwas, aber es war ihm verflucht egal! Sie sollte es einfach zu Ende bringen, denn sonst würde er noch sterben!

Charlotte George war passabel. Aber jetzt war sie gerade einfach nur passend da.

Passend genug, damit er sich bestrafen konnte. Denn er musste sich bestrafen! Denn er war so erregt wie noch nie – und **_sie_** war schuld! Das verdammte Schlammblut war schuld! Potters Schlammblut!

Und er wollte sie genauso bestrafen! Wie konnte sie es nur wagen?! Oh ja, er wollte ihren verdammten Mund vögeln! Wollte ihr die bösen Worte nehmen!

Und sie öffnete ihren Mund. Ihre heißen Lippen schlossen sich um seine Eichel, und er sog zischend die Luft ein. Fuck. Endlich! Und mit einem Stöhnen drang er nach vorne, als er ihre warme Zunge spüren konnte.

Er hörte sie erschrocken keuchen. Ja, das sollte sie auch! Er stieß hart nach vorne in die Hitze ihres Mundes, während sich das Mädchen vor ihm die größte Mühe gab. Seine Hand grub sich härter in ihre Haare. Ihre verdammten Haare! Ihre scheiß Locken!

Ihre Zunge glitt an seiner Länge hinab, während sie zu saugen begann. _Jaah_! Verdammt! Seine Hüfte bockte nach vorn, und er stieß sich tiefer in ihren Mund. So tief, dass er ihren Gaumen spüren konnte, so tief, dass er spürte, wie er kurz davor stand, so tief, dass er sie würgen hörte. Ja, sie sollte würgen! Sie sollte an ihrem eigenen Gift ersticken, was sie ihm immerzu vorwarf! Sie atmete heftig durch die Nase, und er hörte sie stöhnen.

Oh ja! Es gefiel dem verdammten Miststück doch nur zu gut! Wenn Potter sie sehen könnte! Was würde ihr Held dann denken? Würde er sie dann immer noch verteidigen? Wahrscheinlich nicht! Wenn er sehen könnte, wie seine Schlammblut-Hure es genoss seinen Schwanz in ihrem Mund zu haben, von ihm gedemütigt zu werden?!

Bunte Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, und fast verzweifelt stöhnte er unter ihrer süßen Qual auf. Immer wieder saugte sie ihn in seinen Mund, immer wieder glitten ihre Lippen an seinem Schaft auf und ab, während ihre Hand an seiner Länge pumpte, bis sein Atem in flachen abgehackten Zügen kam.

Ja, Potter sollte zusehen! Er sollte…-

**_Fuck_**!

Ein kehliger Laut entrang sich seine Kehle, als er noch einmal nach vorne bockte, ihre Hitze auskostete und sein heißer Samen in dicken Fäden auf ihre Kehle traf. Sie schluckte hastig, schluckte jeden Tropfen. _Fuck, Granger…._

Seine Augen öffneten sich träge. Er zog sich aus ihrem Mund zurück und zog seine Shorts über seinen erlösend schlaffen Penis. Sie kam außer Atem auf die Beine. Das Mädchen vor ihm. Das Mädchen, das ihm _wirklich_ einen Blowjob verpasst hatte. Nicht das verdammte Mädchen in seinem Kopf.

Und Charlotte sah ihn an.

„Das ging schnell", bemerkte sie nur, während sie sich mit der Hand den Mund abwischte. Draco konnte nicht sprechen. Er lehnte noch immer an der Wand. Verdammt, er konnte nicht mal atmen! Fuck… das war….

„Und mein Name ist Charlotte, Malfoy", fügte sie bitter hinzu und unterbrach somit seine Gedanken. Seine Augen senkten sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Was?", fuhr er sie heiser an, und kurz trat eine Verletztheit in ihren Blick, die ihn fast berührte. Fast aber nur. Denn er hatte noch nicht genügend Blut in seinem Gehirn, um überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

„Nicht _Granger_", fügte sie tonlos hinzu und betonte den Namen besonders scharf. Kurz lagen seine Gedanken blank. _Was_?! Aber jetzt gerade war er nicht in der Lage, sich dafür etwas einfallen zu lassen. Und er begriff das gesamte Ausmaß noch nicht völlig.

„Verschwinde", erwiderte er also bloß, und ihr Mund öffnete sich verletzt.

„Draco!"

„Raus!", knurrte er heiser, so dass das Echo zornig widerhallte. Und unglaublich wütend ließ sie ihn zurück. Sein Kopf würde noch zerspringen vor Schmerz. Er sackte an der Wand hinab. Seine Hose war noch nicht verschlossen, und seine Augen schlossen sich wieder.

Scheiße…. Das war absolut schlecht! Das war… beschissen! Aber was sollte die kleine Schlampe schon tun? Es Potter erzählen? Oh ja, sicher! Er lehnte an der Wand, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, und er atmete immer noch schwer. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer, und das Mal pochte weiterhin beständig. Er schob sich den Ärmel wütend nach oben und starrte hinab auf den schwarzen Schädel.

„Was?", knurrte er. „Was willst du von mir, verdammt?" Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Natürlich nicht! Es war weit nach zehn. Und er wusste, er konnte hier nicht bleiben, aber jetzt gerade kamen ihm die Waschräume der verdammten Ravenclaws um einiges angenehmer vor, als seine scheiß Räume.

Und wieder schloss er die Augen. _Fuck_.

Hermines Gedanken rasten in ihrem Kopf. Ihr war so übel, dass sie kaum klar denken konnte. Es kam ihr so vor als hätte sie überhaupt nicht geschlafen.

„Hermine?", unterbrach Harry gereizt ihre Gedanken. Er hatte wohl schon gesprochen gehabt. Hastig sah sie ihn an.

„Ähm, was?" Er atmete aus.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du bist heute irgendwie…" Er schien nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen.

„-abgelenkt", schlug Ron kauend vor. Hermines Blick wanderte durch die Große Halle. Sie konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Das war gut. Zwar glaubte sie nicht, dass er zu Harry rennen würde, um es ihm zu sagen, aber… sicher war sie sich nicht. Malfoy war lebensmüde genug, nahm sie an.

„Hermine?" Wieder hatte Harry gesprochen, während sie gedanklich abwesend war.

„Entschuldige, Harry, ich… - was?" Ron und Harry sahen sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

_Hermine, wenn du dich jetzt nicht zusammen reißt!_

„Kommst du heute Nachmittag mit zu Hagrid?", fragte Harry also anscheinend zum dritten Mal, und Hermine ruckte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich… weiß nicht, mal sehen. Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", schloss sie schließlich. Könnte der Unterricht nicht endlich anfangen? _Bitte_?!

„Ich glaube, jetzt ist sie wahnsinnig geworden", murmelte Ron Harry zu, und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Ich bin _nicht_ taub, Ronald", erklärte sie knapp. Ron zog vorsintflutlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

„Schon gut! Wie wäre es, wenn du deine schlechte Laune an Ginny in deinem Kurs auslässt? Und nicht an uns", bemerkte er kleinlaut, und Hermine seufzte auf.

„Ich habe keine schlechte Laune. Ich bin… nur wütend wegen…" Sie wusste keine Antwort darauf. Keine in einem Satz. Und keine, die den Jungen gefallen würde.

„Wegen Malfoy?", schloss Harry bitter, und Hermines Schuldgefühle machten einen Satz in ihrem Bauch.

„Wa…was?", entfuhr es ihr erschrocken, und Harry ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Weil er den Ball bezahlen will", erläuterte er ungeduldig. Und Hermine rang sich eilig ein Nicken ab.

„Ja. Ja! Deshalb!", bestätigte sie hastig. Es gab hundert Gründe, wütend auf Malfoy zu sein. Tausend!

„Er ist eben ein Arschloch", schloss Ron und beendete damit das Thema. Er begann dann über Filch herzuziehen, und Hermine konnte sich Merlin sei Dank bei diesem Thema raushalten. Ginny! Heute Nachmittag würde sie wenigstens Ginny sehen. Ja, das brauchte sie. Sie hatte genug von den Jungen.

Von allen.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Sie saß auf der kühlen Steinbank im Innenhofgarten des Schlosses. Die Glyzinien, oder Blauregen, wie man sie hier nannte, hingen in herrlich blauer Pracht an den Mauerwänden in dichten Blütentrauben, schwerfällig wie Weinreben, hinab.

Neben ihr summten ein paar Bienen träge in den Rosenbüschen, und alle Vögel sangen heute, bestimmt von der Sonne müde, eher verhalten um die Wette.

Die Sonne schien warm und sommerlich auf ihre bloßen Beine hinab. Sie hatte heute in weiser Voraussicht auf die Strümpfe verzichtet. Der Wind rauschte durch die Blätter der Linden, und der Innenhofgarten war wie ein kleines Biotop, was sich im großen Rechteck in die torbogenartigen Mauerunterführungen fügte.

Einige der Schüler lümmelten sich auf dem grünen Gras in der Mitte vor dem Zierteich, und Hermine sah einer Libelle zu, die auf einem der Seerosenblätter ein Nickerchen zu machen schien. Der Körper glänzte grünlich in der Sonne. Das Wasser war in ständiger Bewegung, denn ein angelegter kleiner Natursteinwasserfall plätscherte beruhigend vor sich hin. Der Schilf, der um den See wuchs, wiegte sich leicht im Wind, und von den Jasmin-Sträuchern neben ihr wehte ein wunderbar süßer Duft in ihre Richtung.

Die wenigen Schüler hier ruhten sich auf Decken aus und sprachen gar nicht. Sie genossen die warme Sonne und die Freistunden, die sie wohl hatten. Auch Hermine gönnte sich die Ruhe, denn Ron und Harry besuchten gerade Hagrid, Ginny hatte noch Unterricht, bevor Hermines ZAG Kurs begann, und absolut niemand störte sie. Für gewöhnlich war der Innenhof auch um einiges voller, aber wahrscheinlich waren die meisten heute unten am See, bei einem solchen Wetter.

Sie hatte sich bei den Jungen entschuldigt, denn sie brauchte ein bisschen Ruhe, um nachzudenken. Sie hatte ihnen gesagt, sie müsste sich vor ihrem Kurs noch um Schulsprecheraufgaben kümmern, was auch immer glaubwürdig war, aber jetzt gerade ruhte sie sich einfach nur aus.

Sie schlüpfte aus den flachen Schuhen und ließ ihre nackten Füße über den Grashalmen baumeln. Das Gras war angenehm kalt. Der leichte Wind schien ihr Gesicht zu streicheln, spielte mit ihren losen Haarsträhnen, und Hermine strich sie lächelnd hinter ihr Ohr.

Das schlechte Gewissen in ihrem Innern war heute angenehm still. Ein Zitronenfalter flog unentschlossen vor ihr durch die Luft und ließ sich schließlich neben ihr auf dem kühlen Stein der Bank nieder. Sie beobachtete, wie er seine Flügel ausbreitete, und genüsslich schloss sie die Augen.

Am liebsten würde sie hier wohnen, hier, im Innhofgarten. Hier war alles sommerlich friedlich.

Kein Draco Malfoy.

Sie wollte nicht schon wieder an ihn denken, aber die Gedanken kamen, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Und sie brachten dieses Gefühl mit. Diese heißen Schuldgefühle.

Sie hatte von ihm geträumt, letzte Nacht. Natürlich. Ihre Hand hob sich unbewusst zu ihren Lippen, als sie an den Kuss dachte, an die Minuten, die er sie gefangen gehalten hatte, direkt unter ihm, unter seinem Körper.

Eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne und die Hitze verschwand für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und schämte sich für ihre Gedanken, hatte fast Angst, jemand hier hätte sie heimlich gelesen. Sie sah sich kurz um, aber die Schüler lagen alle immer noch faul auf ihren Decken und räkelten sich in der wiederauftauchenden Sonne.

Wieso hatte er sie geküsst? Wieso hatte er das getan? Wie konnte er so etwas tun? Ohne Skrupel, einfach so? Sie erinnerte sich schon kaum noch an ihr vorangegangenes Gespräch. Hatte es etwas damit zu tun gehabt? Selbst wenn! Hätte er es doch einfach nicht getan! Dann müsste sie jetzt nicht daran denken! Dann müsste sie es vor allem nicht vor Harry und Ron verheimlichen. Und was bedeutete das jetzt?

Dass er sie mochte wohl kaum. Er war Draco Malfoy. Aber… küsste man jemanden, den man nicht mochte? Sie spürte die Röte in ihren Wangen. Nein, sie mochte ihn nicht. Aber… sie hatte ihn zurückgeküsst. Und Merlin, sie hatte es sogar gewollt. Und sie wusste nicht, warum. Denn er war ein widerlicher Todesser. Sie spürte, wie ihre Mundwinkel bitter nach unten sanken. War sie so ein Mädchen? Konnte sein Aussehen plötzlich seinen verdorbenen, furchtbaren, verachtungswürdigen Charakter wettmachen? Nein!

Das war doch einfach nicht zu fassen. Sie war zwar unerfahren, aber sie wusste, das war ein guter Kuss gewesen. Ein unglaublich guter Kuss. Warum ausgerechnet mit Malfoy? Warum nur?! Und dass der Kuss vielleicht… gut gewesen war, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass irgendwas daran richtig war!

Sie hatte sich hilflos gefühlt und ausgenutzt. Und es hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Er nannte sie Schlammblut, Merlin noch mal. Er sollte es einfach nicht getan haben! Was war in ihn gefahren? Sie hatte so viele Fragen. Und Harry war unglaublich misstrauisch. Eigentlich immer. Sie hoffte, Malfoy würde es nicht gegen sie ausspielen. Aber… Pansy würde dann wahrscheinlich eine Hetzjagd veranstalten. Hermine atmete lange aus.

Ein Junge auf einer Decke sah sie an. Sie bemerkte es erst jetzt. Erschrocken setzte sie sich aufrechter hin. Ein Hufflepuff, so viel erkannte sie zumindest an seinem Hemd. Seinen Namen wusste sie nicht. Kein Vertrauensschüler. Er schenkte ihr ein knappes Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder seinem Gespräch zuwandte.

Fremde Jungen lächelten ihr zu. Es passierte ab und an mal. In der Halle oder auf den Fluren. Es war ihr schon aufgefallen, und sie schob es alles auf ihren verdammten Busen, der so groß geworden war. Vor einigen Jahren hatte sie noch überlegt, ihn kleiner zu hexen, aber sie hatte davon abgesehen. So groß war er auch nicht, aber… und immer wieder fiel ihr dieser Vergleich ein, auch wenn es absolut oberflächlich war… aber er war größer als Pansys.

Und sie wusste, zumindest Pansy machte es wahnsinnig.

Hermine war nicht eitel mit sich selbst. Ihr Körper war einfach so geworden, wie er jetzt war. Der oberste Knopf ihrer Blusen ließ sich nicht mehr schließen. Wegen ihrem Busen passten ihre Sachen nicht mehr, Pansy hatte ihr schon lange den Krieg erklärt und Draco Malfoy fühlte sich gezwungen, sie zu küssen.

Vielleicht ließ sich alles auf Hermines Körper zurückführen. Und wenn, dann verabscheute sie ihren Körper einfach. Sie sah nicht anders aus als die anderen Mädchen! Und sie befand Jungen sowieso für dämlich, die nur auf die Brüste eines Mädchens achteten.

Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie diese Diskussion schon mit Ginny geführt hatte, die sich immer über ihren Busen beschwerte, egal, wie oft Hermine ihr klarmachte, dass das wichtigste eines Menschen bestimmt nicht in seinem BH steckte!

Und sie füllte Körbchengröße D nicht mal völlig aus! Nicht mal das. Madame Rosmertas Brüste aus den Drei Besen war kein Vergleich zu ihren, nahm Hermine an. Rosmerta hatte bestimmt Doppel F. Sie schloss genervt die Augen. Jetzt dachte sie auch noch über ihre Brüste nach.

Aber vielleicht war das besser, als über Malfoy nachzudenken, und über den Kuss, der sie nicht so sehr beeindrucken sollte!

Sie hatte sich gewehrt! Ja, hatte sie auch. Anschließend… - und wieso hatte sie nicht geschrien? Wieso hatte sie ihn gewähren lassen?

Oh Merlin, sie war so dumm! Was war nur in sie gefahren? Sie konnte nicht alles auf den Schock schieben.

Und es war ok. Es war alles in Ordnung, denn er hatte es gesagt. Es würde nie mehr passieren. Und sie brauchte dafür nicht mal seine Bestätigung. Sie wusste, es würde nie mehr passieren! Und wenn sie ihm zwei monatelang aus dem Weg ging, es würde nicht mehr passieren! – Und er hatte es ja gesagt. Und es war auch egal, denn selbst, wenn er es nicht gesagt hätte, sie würde es nicht noch einmal passieren lassen.

Sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden müssen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mal mehr sehen, aber sie wusste, dass das wirklich schwierig werden würde. Wirklich schwierig….

Noch eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne.

„Hey!"

Sie erschrak so sehr, dass Ginny die Stirn runzelte. Der Schmetterling schwirrte hastig davon. „Alles klar?"

„Ich… ja. Ich hab dich nur nicht gesehen!", erwiderte Hermine und rückte zur Seite.

„Hör mal, hast du kurz Zeit? Also vor unserem Unterricht?" Ginny setzte sich neben sie. Hermine nickte. Ginny war sogar ihre beste ZAG-Schülerin. Hermine glaubte, sie gab sich mit Absicht so viel Mühe.

„Klar, Harry und Ron sind unten bei Hagrid. Alles ok? Wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie und war dankbar, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken nun in eine andere Richtung gehen konnte.

„War ganz ok, obwohl…" Aber Ginny sprach nicht weiter. Hermine biss sich abwesend auf die Unterlippe, während sie wartete.

„Obwohl was?", fragte sie gespannt, aber Ginny seufzte auf.

„Hermine, ich muss dir was sagen", begann Ginny, und Hermines Augen weiteten sich kurz.

„Mir was…? Was denn? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ginny hätte es ihr längst gesagt, und so besorgt musste sie wohl auch aussehen, aber Ginny lächelte plötzlich.

„Nein, nein. Mach dir keine Gedanken, aber… was hältst du so generell von den Slytherins?", wollte Ginny plötzlich wissen, und Hermine spürte die Röte in ihren Wangen erneut.

„Slytherins? Was? Wieso fragst du das?", erkundigte sie sich vielleicht zu hastig.

„Ich… nur so! Was ist denn los, Hermine?"

„Nichts! Gar nichts. Also… generell, manche Slytherins sind… nicht wirklich… also die Siebtklässler sind schon eher… anstrengend. Und… der Rest…" Sie überlegte eine Spur ratlos. „Ich glaube, wir halten nicht ganz so viel von Slytherins, oder?", endete sie mit einem gequälten Grinsen. „Vielleicht solltest du Ron fragen", bot sie Ginny spaßeshalber an.

„Nein. Nein, es ist wichtig, ob du sie alle furchtbar findest oder-"

„Ginny, was ist los?"

„Würdest du mit einem von ihnen ausgehen wollen?", brachte Ginny schließlich hervor.

„Ich… was?" Hermine sah sie an. Meinte Ginny das ernst? Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Wusste Ginny von dem Kuss? Das war unmöglich! Wer sollte es ihr erzählt haben? Malfoy persönlich? Das hielt Hermine für abwegig. „Was meinst du damit?", beschloss sie einfach, Zeit zu schinden.

„Also, ich… bin mir nicht völlig sicher, aber…"

Was? Oh Merlin, wovon sprach sie?!

„Aber ich denke Blaise Zabini ist interessiert."

Hermine schwieg für einen Moment. Oh Merlin. Ginny musste sich irren. Blaise Zabini? Woher wollte Ginny so etwas wissen? Sie glaubte nicht, dass man so etwas tagtäglich am Slytherintisch zu hören bekam. _Oh ja, Blaise Zabini? Ja, der steht auf Hermine Granger. Das weiß doch jeder._ Als ob! Und vor allem war es vollkommen absurd! „Blaise Zabini? Du musst dich irren, Ginny!"

Und Ginny wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig gequält.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", bemerkte Ginny leiser, damit die anderen hier draußen nicht mithörten. „Blaise kam gestern zu mir, hat mich abgefangen und wollte mit mir sprechen, ob er eine Chance bei dir hätte." Hermine Mund öffnete sich perplex. Meinte Ginny das wirklich ernst? Blaise Zabini? Der Schönling Blaise? War seine Mutter nicht sogar eine Veela? Er war zu Ginny persönlich gegangen?

„Na ja, und das ist eine ziemlich große Sache", schloss Ginny ernst.

„Eine große Sache?", wiederholte Hermine verwirrt, und Ginny nickte.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich meine, wir müssen mit Rons und Harrys Reaktion rechnen. Und die wird… na ja, du kannst dir ausmalen, wie begeistert die beiden sein werden!" Ginny seufzte auf.

„Ja, aber… ich kenne Blaise doch überhaupt nicht. Weshalb sollte ich überhaupt riskieren, dass Harry ausrastet?"

„Weil ich mir sicher bin, Blaise wird dich sehr bald fragen, ob du mit ihm ausgehst. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er Hintergedanken hat. Ich glaube, er meint es ernst", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Und du solltest darüber nachdenken, ob du nicht ja sagen würdest."

Ihr Blick verfing sich an der schlafenden Libelle. Blaise Zabini? Mit ihm hatte sich Malfoy gestern gestritten. Oder nicht? So hatte es ausgesehen. Und er wollte sie um ein Date bitten? Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Oder sagen würde, wenn er sie fragte. Und Ginny glaubte nicht, dass es ein Trick sei. Dass es einfach nur ein Scherz war.

Hermines Herz klopfte. Blaise war zu Ginny gegangen. Extra, um herauszufinden, ob Hermine mit einem Slytherin ausgehen würde? Würde sie? Sie küsste welche in ihrem Wohnzimmer…. Aber sie hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, mit Blaise Zabini auszugehen! Sie hatte noch nie über Blaise Zabini nachgedacht! Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich an Ginny, die ebenfalls etwas ratlos wirkte.

„Also, ich würde vorschlagen, du probierst es aus. Oder auch nicht", fügte sie eilig hinzu, als sich Hermines Augen vor Schreck geweitet hatten.

„Ja sicher! Und was sagt Harry dazu?", erwiderte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine. Du kannst dich aber nicht nach Harry richten, was deine Dates angeht. Harry würde bestimmt keinen Jungen für gut genug halten. Merlin, ich halte schon keinen für gut genug!", bemerkte Ginny, die nachdenklich die Arme verschränkt hatte. Hermine würde sie gerne darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie die ältere war, aber sie verkniff es sich. „Aber Blaise hat sich Mühe gegeben, zuerst mit mir zu sprechen. Die beste Freundin", fügte Ginny vielsagend hinzu. „Etwas viel Aufwand, nur um Harry zu ärgern, oder?"

Hermine verzog ratlos den Mund. „Oh, und magst du Blaise überhaupt?", ergänzte Ginny schließlich, und Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Ich meine, gut sieht er aus." Ja, Ginny hatte Recht. Blaise sah gut aus. Aber… er war ein Slytherin. Das einzig Gute, was sie bisher über ihn sagen konnte, war, dass er sich anscheinend mit Malfoy gestritten hatte. Und das war doch nicht ausreichend, oder? Und er nannte sie nicht Schlammblut.

„Ginny, ich glaube, wir haben nichts gemeinsam", sagte sie zögernd. Ja. Genau. _Und du küsst Malfoy, weil ihr praktisch ein und dieselbe Person seid, richtig, Hermine?_

„Hmm", erwiderte Ginny unschlüssig.

„Und wenn er doch bloß Harry aufregen will?"

„Also, ich glaube ja, das ist eher Malfoys Job", korrigierte Ginny sie. Hermine wollte den Namen schon nicht mehr hören. Malfoy würde doch schlichtweg ausrasten, würde einer seiner Slytherins mit einer Muggel ausgehen! „Aber… es ist deine Angelegenheit. Ich habe Blaise schon gesagt, ich kann ihm nichts versprechen."

Hermine sah sie an. „Wie könnte ich so etwas vor Ron und Harry rechtfertigen?", wollte sie von Ginny wissen. Aber Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Hermine, das sind nicht deine Wachhunde! Du darfst auch alleine Entscheidungen treffen."

„Warum ist es nicht einfach mal ein Gryffindor-Junge?", brummte Hermine, mehr zu sich selbst, als an Ginny gewandt.

„_Einfach mal?_ Wie oft warst du denn schon in dieser Situation?", wollte Ginny neugierig wissen, aber Hermine schüttelte hastig den Kopf, um die plötzliche Röte wieder zu vertreiben.

„Nein. Ich meine… generell einfach…", versuchte sie sich zu retten, und Ginny zuckte die Achseln.

„Manchmal kann man es nicht ändern, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du überhaupt Probleme hast, einen Jungen zu finden. Dieser Hufflepuff da starrt dich die ganze Zeit schon an", flüsterte ihr Ginny unauffällig zu. Ja, vielleicht sollte Hermine einfach mit dem ausgehen. Hufflepuff wäre kein Problem für Harry.

_Harry_…. Harry war wichtiger als jedes Date! Es war wichtiger, dass sie mit Harry befreundet war, als irgendein Date zu haben, was Harry aufregen würde. Er und Ron würden auch nie mit Pansy ausgehen. Niemals!

„Du denkst wieder an Harry und Ron, oder? Weißt du, manchmal sind auch Harry und Ron Idioten. Sie wissen nicht immer, was gut für uns ist. Und außerdem, es gibt nicht nur schwarze Schafe in Slytherin!" Zu gerne hätte Hermine Ginny gefragt, wer in Slytherin denn wohl als passabel gelten würde, aber… dann wiederum fiel ihr nur Blaise ein. Er war unauffällig, höflich, gutaussehend. Aber… sie kannte ihn nicht.

„Um kurz das Thema zu wechseln, was wirst du auf den Frühlings-Ball anziehen? Wollen wir vorher noch mal shoppen gehen?", erkundigte sich Ginny lächelnd, aber Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich gehe bestimmt nicht auf Malfoys Casino-Night!", beschwerte sie sich knapp. Aber Ginny jedoch verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich sage dir das gleiche, was ich schon Harry gesagt habe, Hermine. Das will er doch nur! Er will doch nur, dass manche Leute nicht kommen, aber wir spielen ihm nicht in die Hände. Soll er doch dumm genug sein, für alle zu bezahlen! Ich finde es perfekt, endlich mal ein Anlass, sich wirklich schick zu machen." Hermine wollte Malfoy nicht sehen. Und sie wollte auch nicht auf seine Party. Ihr fiel der wichtigste Faktor wieder ein.

„Und Harry…?" Hermine wagte gar nicht zu fragen, wie dieses Gespräch ausgegangen war.

„Harry holt mich in zwei Wochen um sieben Uhr vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum ab, um mit mir auf den Vegas-Frühlingsball zu gehen", schloss Ginny mit einem überlegenen Ausdruck. Oh je. Harry ging also auf die Party. Und Hermine wusste, sie würde nicht gehen, um Malfoy eins auszuwischen. Sie würde nur gehen, um aufzupassen, dass Harry nicht ausrastete. Und aus keinem anderen Grund. Aber Ginny schien sich ehrlich zu freuen. Hermine sah sie beinahe resignierend an.

„Was hast du ihm dafür versprochen, Ginevra Weasley?", wollte Hermine wissen, und anscheinend ging es mit Harry und Ginny voran, auch wenn Ron davon wohl nichts hören wollte.

„Nichts, was er nicht auch so haben könnte", bemerkte Ginny vielsagend, und Hermine stellte es sich schwierig vor, mit Harry Potter ausgehen zu müssen. Harry war… schwierig. Aber wenn er sich jetzt mehr auf Ginny konzentrierte, vielleicht würde er sie dann mehr ignorieren. „Ron ist wahnsinnig wütend. Aber Ron ist ständig wütend", ergänzte Ginny achselzuckend. Ja, Hermine wusste das. Und Rons Wut hatte auch nicht nur mit Harry und seiner kleinen Schwester zu tun, das wusste Hermine auch. „Hey, dann könnte ich mit Harry gehen und du mit Blaise", schlug Ginny jetzt vor. „Ich hatte schon Sorge, dass Harry dich fragen würde", bemerkte sie kleinlaut.

„Mich?", entfuhr es Hermine überrascht und äußerst ungläubig. „Harry will nicht mit mir ausgehen, Ginny", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Manchmal bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Manchmal denke ich, Harry würde…" Sie sprach nicht weiter. Hermine war dieses Gespräch unangenehm. Als ob sie jemals in Erwägung ziehen würde, mit Harry auszugehen! So war ihre Beziehung nicht! Auch wenn Malfoy es bei jeder Gelegenheit andeutete!

„Ginny!", sagte Hermine streng. „Ich würde dir niemals wehtun. Ich würde niemals mit Harry ausgehen. Und ich weiß, dass er mich so nicht sieht, ok?"

„Er sieht dich, Hermine", erwiderte Ginny still. „Glaub mir, er sieht dich bestimmt auch so. Auch wenn… wenn er es nicht immer zeigt oder zugibt, aber… das kann ich auch nicht ändern. Ihr wart schließlich zusammen während des Kriegs. Auf nächster Nähe. Und… ich meine, wenn er… ich könnte es ihm auch nicht verdenken!", schloss sie, ohne Hermine anzusehen. Aber Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Ginny, wie kannst du denn so etwas denken? Zwischen mir und Harry war nie irgendetwas und es wird nie irgendetwas sein!" Es war doch absurd, dass sie so ein Gespräch führten, oder nicht? Hermine verstand Ginny nicht. Harry ging mit Ginny auf den Ball. Das bedeutete doch eben gerade, dass er nicht mit ihr, Hermine, gehen wollte!

„Jaah, schon gut. Ich weiß", beteuerte Ginny mit hängendem Kopf. „Vielleicht… erhofft sich Harry eben doch, dass du irgendwann-"

„-nein!", unterbrach Hermine sie rigoros. „Dann gehe ich lieber mit Blaise aus, um dir zu beweisen, dass so etwas niemals passieren wird!", drohte Hermine jetzt. Mit Blaise Zabini ausgehen. Sie wüsste nicht mal, worüber sie mit ihm sprechen sollte!

„Ja, genau. Und dann verkuppeln wir Ron noch mit Pansy, und alles ist perfekt!", entgegnete Ginny jetzt nickend. Hermine verdrehte die Augen bei diesem Gedanken. „Hermine?" Ginny schien noch weitere unangenehme Themen auf Lager zu haben. Hermine rutschte ängstlich auf der Steinbank nach vorne.

„Ja?" Sie wollte fast nicht, dass Ginny weitersprach.

„Was ist mit Ron?", griff Ginny jetzt ihre Worte wieder auf. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du? Generell? Ich denke-"

„Nein, nicht generell", unterbrach Ginny sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich meine, Ron würde bestimmt mit dir auf den Ball gehen", fuhr Ginny fort. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Ron? Ich denke, du willst mir einfach jeden Jungen zuschieben, der dir gerade ins Gedächtnis kommt, oder?", wollte Hermine ungläubig wissen. Ginny seufzte auf.

„Du bist eben zu hübsch, Hermine. Kein Wunder, dass Harry und Ron dich mit anderen Augen sehen, als noch vor sieben Jahren", bemerkte Ginny, und Hermine musste das erste Mal seit Tagen wirklich lachen. Sie lachte befreit, und fand es fast herrlich mit Ginny über solche belanglosen Dinge zu sprechen. Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ich meine das ernst, Hermine", beteuerte sie, aber das brachte Hermine nur noch mehr zum Lachen. „Du kannst nicht für immer Single bleiben. Irgendwann wird der erst schon kommen!", endete Ginny nickend. Und Hermines Lachen ebbte langsam ab. Sie wischte sich eine Lachträne von der Wange.

Ja, der erste war bereits gekommen, dachte sie plötzlich. Zwar war es nur ein flüchtiger Kuss gewesen, aber ein Junge war bereits in ihre nächste Nähe gekommen. Und dann ausgerechnet dieser Junge! Sie schüttelte knapp den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

„Ok, Ginny", sagte Hermine nur. „Ich habe mir angehört, was du sagen wolltest, und ich denke, ich…" Sie überlegte kurz. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würde.

„Ich möchte weder mit Ron noch mit Harry auf den Ball gehen", begann sie schließlich. „Und Blaise Zabini soll erst mal den Mut aufbringen und mich tatsächlich fragen. Dann sehen wir weiter", schloss sie. Ginny lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen ihren Kopf in die Sonne. Und Hermine wusste, Ginny musste blind sein, wenn sie glaubte, dass Harry sie nicht wollte. Was auch immer Harry für sie, Hermine, fühlte, hatte nichts mit seinen Gefühlen für Ginny zu tun. Hermine wusste, wie er Ginny manchmal beobachtete, wenn Ginny nicht hinsah.

Für sie stand außer Frage, dass Harry und Ginny zusammen gehörten. Und Ron wusste das auch. Wen könnte er außerdem besseres für seine Schwester finden? Und Ron? Ron würde sie niemals um ein Date bitten. Sie waren weit davon entfernt. Die Sache mit Ron… war seit drei Jahren nicht mehr aktuell. Im Krieg hatte sie noch Hoffnungen gehabt, aber… die waren alle zerschlagen. Sie war über Ron hinweg. Und er war wohl niemals auch nur für eine Sekunde in Versuchung gewesen, sie um irgendwas zu bitten. Hermine wusste das mit Sicherheit.

Das waren auch alles sehr hypothetische Gedanken. Aber ein Gedanke blieb in ihrem Innern. Der Gedanke an Draco Malfoy. Sie hatte ihn nicht abgeschüttelt, denn… sie hatte Draco Malfoy geküsst. Und jetzt konnte sie es nicht mal mehr Ginny sagen. Denn Ginny hielt Verbindungen mit Blaise Zabini, Ron und Harry und einem fremden Hufflepuff-Jungen für möglich. Aber bestimmt nicht eine Verbindung mit Draco Malfoy. Und das wollte Hermine auch so beibehalten.

Heute schienen alle mehr Hunger zu haben. Die Große Halle platzte aus den Nähten und es herrschte so aufgeregtes Geplapper, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Aber Hermine wusste, warum. Pansy hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Plakate aufgehangen wurden. Die Casino-Night war jetzt mit allem drum und dran angekündigt worden, nachdem Snape tatsächlich sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte.

Ron war missmutig, Harry war zwar schon von Ginny besiegt worden, war aber auch noch missmutig, und Hermine war mit den Gedanken woanders, während sie Blaise Zabinis Hinterkopf betrachtete. Ginny saß zwei Plätze weiter neben Harry.

„Und hat Hagrid irgendwas Spannendes erzählt?", wollte Hermine aufmunternd von Ron neben ihr wissen. Dieser hob mürrisch den Blick.

„Nicht viel. Er und Madame Maxime gehen diesen Sommer zelten. Er hat irgendwie anklingen lassen, dass sie adoptieren wollen, wenn Madame Maxime jetzt nicht schwanger wird, aber Harry und ich haben das Thema gewechselt", fuhr Ron angewidert fort. Hermines Augen wurden groß.

„Wie alt ist sie? Sie sieht… so alt aus? Kann sie überhaupt noch Kinder kriegen?"

„Hermine!" Ron deutete anklagend auf seinen Pudding. „Ich esse!", beschwerte er sich.

„Gehst du auf den Ball?", fragte sie ihn stattdessen, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf. Sie wollte dieses Thema sowieso mit ihm besprechen, wollte Ginnys Vermutung zerschlagen, dass Ron mit ihr gehen wollen würde.

„Harry geht, also…" Er sprach nicht weiter.

„Ja, Ginny meinte, wir sollten gehen. Es ist unser letzter Ball", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

„Jaah…" Ron hob den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Er sah sie seltsam an, fand Hermine. Sofort fuhr sie sich mit Hand über die Wange.

„Hab ich was im Gesicht?", fragte sie sofort, aber Ron schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Nein. Nein, alles perfekt", erwiderte er und schob den Pudding zur Seite. „Ich glaub, ich bin müde", schloss er schließlich. „Ich gehe hoch. Wir sehen uns morgen, ok?" Sie nickte nur perplex. Was war das denn? Hatte sie irgendwas Falsches gesagt? Sie atmete langsam aus. Ihr Blick glitt wieder zum Slytherintisch.

Nein, sie kannte Blaise Zabini überhaupt nicht.

Sie verließ mit Harry und Ginny zusammen die Halle und verabschiedete sich im zweiten Stock von beiden. Sie würde ihre Bücher holen, und in der Bibliothek lernen gehen. Sie würde dies ziemlich schnell erledigen, dann bestand die Chance, dass sie ihn heute nicht sehen musste. Das war gut. Das war wirklich… gut.

Sie öffnete die Tür mit dem verhassten Passwort. Ja, sie hasste ihn wirklich.

Kurz stockte ihr Atem, denn… er war hier.

Sofort beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag. Es verschaffte ihr dennoch eine seltsame Ruhe, ihn hier zu wissen. Hier, in ihren Räumen. Und hatte sie den Tag über angezweifelt, ob es tatsächlich passiert war, so wusste sie jetzt wieder mit Sicherheit, dass sie sich gestern erst geküsst hatten.

Sie und Draco Malfoy. Und niemand wusste es.

Und er machte sie genauso wütend wie immer. Immerhin war die Wut ein Gefühl, mit dem sie umgehen konnte. Denn der verdammte Kamin brannte. Und das löste einfach nur ganz normale Wut in ihr aus.

Er sah auch aus wie immer. Aber was hatte sie erwartet? Dass er sich über Nacht verwandelt hätte? Plötzlich zu dem Monster geworden war, das er schon immer gewesen ist? Allerdings sah sie ihn mit etwas anderen Augen. Mit beinahe ängstlichen Augen, denn sie wusste plötzlich, wie sich seine Lippen anfühlten, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen schob, wie sich die Muskeln seiner Arme anfühlten, wenn er sie um ihre Taille – nein! Stopp! Und er sah sie nicht einmal an!

Die blonden Haare fielen ihm locker zu beiden Seiten, er trug keine Krawatte mehr, und das Hemd hatte er nicht ganz zugeknöpft. Er wirkte jedoch… nervös. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt.

Er wirkte fast verkrampft. War sie dafür der Grund? Spannte er sich an, weil sie gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte?

Er beachtete sie nicht. Nicht einmal als sie ganz eintrat, die Tür schloss und in die Mitte des Raumes kam. Sie hob wieder den Blick zu seiner Gestalt. Und sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie sprach. Es war ein Reflex. Es war eine ganz normale Reaktion auf einen Menschen, der im Raum stand. Sie hatte für eine Sekunde vergessen, dass sie nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte. Nur für eine Sekunde.

„Alles ok?", fragte sie tatsächlich…

- und **_wieso_** tat sie das?!

Es war doch völlig egal, ob alles ok war! Er war Malfoy, und es interessierte sie einen feuchten Eulenmist, ob alles ok war! Von ihr aus, könnte er kopfüber aus dem Fenster hängen, und sie würde ihm lediglich einen guten Flug nach unten wünschen! Hermine, tadelte sie sich selbst. _Bist du verrückt geworden?_ Wahrscheinlich! Sie schloss ungläubig die Augen und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Was wird das?", wollte er feindselig von ihr wissen, die Stimme so arrogant, so widerlich, wie sie sie kannte. Und fast beruhigte es sie, dass er nicht anders mit ihr sprach. Nicht anders als sonst. Es beunruhigte sie nur, dass sie ausgerechnet von diesem Jungen träumte. Sie fasste ihn noch einmal näher ins Auge. Ja. Sie träumte von ihm. Und sie wusste nicht warum. Oh, sie wusste warum, aber… sie sollte nicht! Ihre Finger kribbelten.

„Gar nichts!", gab sie genauso kalt zurück und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie sollte überhaupt nicht mit ihm reden, als hätte er es verdient, dass man mit ihm sprach. Wenn, dann sollte sie schreien und ihm drohen, ihn aber bestimmt nicht fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war! Nein, gar nichts war in Ordnung, und sie wünschte sich, sie könnte die Worte zurücknehmen. Er hatte sie geküsst! Er sollte gar nicht so tun, als… als… - es machte sie wahnsinnig! Diese Sache! Dieser Kuss, der anscheinend vollkommen irrelevant war. Dabei… war er alles andere als das! Und sie wusste, sie mussten es irgendwie klären, denn gestern hatten sie das nicht getan. Es gab wichtige Dinge, die sie klären mussten!

Hermine musste wissen, was es zu bedeuten hatte, und was es weiterhin bedeuten würde. Sie konnte es nicht in sich hineinfressen, schon gerade weil sie mit niemandem darüber sprechen konnte.

„Malfoy!", sagte sie fest, und er war schon an seiner Tür angekommen gewesen.

Er blieb stehen. Sie hörte ihn gereizt ausatmen. _Natürlich! Tu ruhig so, als wäre dir alles lästig, du Arschloch!_

„Was?"

Sie hörte, wie widerwillig er mit ihr sprach. Seine Worte waren kurz und scharf. Wieso wollte sie es dann unbedingt? Weil solche Dinge nicht einfach passierten und man dann nicht weiter darüber sprach! Er hatte sich nicht einmal bei ihr entschuldigt! Nicht einmal das! Was dachte er? Dass sie es einfach gut sein lassen würde? Wahrscheinlich dachte er das! Oh, er konnte so froh sein, dass sie es nicht Harry erzählt hatte! Aber… konnte sie wirklich? Dann hätten er und Malfoy sich wahrscheinlich wirklich geprügelt, und Snape hätte weiß Merlin was für Konsequenzen daraus gezogen.

Sie atmete resignierend aus. Es machte keinen Sinn. Es machte keinen Sinn, mit Draco Malfoy zu reden. Das wusste sie doch schon! Wieso versuchte sie es dann?

„Gar nichts", wiederholte sie kopfschüttelnd, aber dieses Mal wandte er sich zu ihr um.

Er sah sie an. Ihre Bauchschmerzen kehrten mit aller Macht zurück.

_Wieso hast du mich geküsst? Wieso, Malfoy? Wieso hast du das gemacht? Wieso kann ich es nicht einfach sagen? Wieso guckst du mich so an, als wäre nichts passiert?! _

„Was?", wollte er erneut wissen, diesmal am Rande seiner Geduld. Aber da war er sowieso immer schon, wenn sie ein Gespräch führten. „Granger, ich kann deine verfluchten Gedanken nicht lesen", spuckte er ihr förmlich entgegen und schien wieder einmal tatsächlich darauf zu warten, dass sie etwas sagte, was er ohnehin schon wusste. Sein Zorn war ihr so vertraut, viel vertrauter als alles andere. Und es machte ihr Angst, dass er tatsächlich zu etwas anderem fähig war als Zorn, ihr gegenüber.

„Es war nicht wichtig", räumte sie still ein. Sie hörte ihn auflachen.

„Granger, was du sagst ist _nie_ wichtig. Würde ich danach gehen, müsste ich kein einziges Wort mit dir sprechen." Natürlich. Sie war in seine Falle getappt. Fast verdrehte sie die Augen.

Oh ja. Er war wieder Malfoy. Ganz Malfoy. Sie standen beide vor ihren Zimmern. Es war die möglichst größte Distanz, die sie in diesem Raum zwischen sich bringen konnten.

„Das wäre mir ohnehin lieber", schloss sie nickend. „Wenn du dann gehen würdest?", fügte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue hinzu, als er immer noch vor seiner Tür stand. Und sie sah, wie er zornig die Augen verengte.

„Granger, du Miststück, **_du_** hältst mich auf – nicht umgekehrt!", knurrte er. Ja, er beleidigte sie. So wie sonst auch. Und sie hasste es.

„Ja, und jetzt bin ich fertig damit!", gab sie genauso laut zurück.

„Fein!"

„Ja!"

„Gut!", erwiderte er, nicht willig, ihr das letzte Wort zu gönnen.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!"

„Halt deinen Mund, Granger!"

_Halt deinen Mund_…. Das hatte er auch gestern gesagt, bevor er…. Sie sah ihn an. Worauf wartete er noch? Oh, er machte sie so wütend! Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Es war ein gewöhnlicher Schlagabtausch, aber dahinter lauerte so viel mehr. Sie wusste es. Und er musste es doch auch wissen!

„Geh endlich!" Es war ihr Rückzug. Nicht strategisch oder überlegt. Nein, sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen, und das hätte sie besser nicht getan. Es war alles wie immer.

„Fick dich, Granger", sagte er nur und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Warum hast du dich mit Blaise gestritten?", entfuhr es ihr schneller, als sie hatte nachdenken können. Sie schloss die Augen. Gott, sie war so dumm! Jetzt fiel ihr Blaise wieder ein! Ausgerechnet jetzt! Sie wusste, warum. Sie wusste, dass es in ihrem Kopf keinen Sinn ergeben hatte, dass sich Malfoy mit einem seiner besten Freunde stritt. Sie wollte wissen, ob Malfoy es wusste. Ob er wusste, dass Blaise sie um ein Date bitten wollte. Aber… sie wusste nicht, warum sie es wissen wollte. Wieder sah sie ihn innehalten. Langsam, _gefährlich_ langsam, hatte er sich wieder umgewandt. Der Zorn stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich rede mit dir über _irgendetwas_, Granger?", fuhr er sie wütend, an, und nein.

„Nein, du redest nie, Malfoy! Du beleidigst mich, und das war's!" Nein, seit neuestem war es das ja nicht mehr. _Wieso sagst du es nicht einfach, Hermine? Merlin, jetzt ist es auch egal! _

„Mehr bist du auch nicht wert!", spuckte er ihr entgegen. Oh ja?! Er hatte sie _GEKÜSST_, Merlin noch mal! Und jetzt tat er so als wäre es vollkommen egal.

„Ja, wenn du das denkst, wie kommt es dann, dass du…" Er sah sie an, und sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Merlin…. „Dass du…" Und plötzlich erschien reges Interesse in seinen grauen Augen.

„Was? Was, Granger?" Er lächelte ein bitterböses Lächeln, schien sich also innerlich für eine kindische, dämliche Antwort zu wappnen, und Hermine konnte nur zusehen, wie er den Spieß umdrehte. Wie er ihre Gedanken einfach erriet, und sie hasste ihn dafür!

„Ich bitte dich, du schmutziges, kleines Schlammblut. Du hast noch immer einen verdammten Knoten in deinem langweiligen weißen Schulsprecher-Höschen, oder? Fuck, dann haben wir uns geküsst! Es bedeutet rein gar nichts, ok?", knurrte er jetzt zornig. „Du schmeichelst dir nur selber, wenn du denkst, es war irgendwas dahinter, was ich nicht schon längst bereue, ok? Weswegen ich nicht schon längst Magenschmerzen bekommen habe, weil du so verdammt widerlich bist. Also, wenn es das ist, was du fragen wolltest, wenn es das ist, was in deinem verdammten Schlammblut-Kopf vor sich geht, dann versichere ich dir, hier und jetzt, dass es verflucht noch mal vollkommen-"

Und sie schaffte es tatsächlich die Situation noch schlimmer zu machen.

„Nein! Das war nicht in meinem Kopf, du scheiß Todesser! Sondern… warum du die Briefe von deinem scheiß Vater nicht geöffnet hast!"

Und diese Worte wischten ihm jede Überlegenheit vom Gesicht. Und er hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt!

_Oh verflucht!_

Und ja, sie empfand bodenlose Angst, denn er sah mehr als nur zornig aus. Hastig hexte sie ihre Tür offen, aber er hatte den halben Raum durchquert. Sie schlüpfte in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu.

Sofort spürte sie, wie seine Hand nach dem Knauf griff, ehe sie die Tür versiegeln konnte.

„Weg von der scheiß Tür, Granger!", knurrte er so laut und kalt, dass sie die Tränen der Angst spüren konnte. Großartig, Hermine! Wirklich gut gemacht! Sie stemmte sich mit ihrem Gewicht gegen ihre Tür. Sie versteckte sich in ihrem Zimmer vor Draco Malfoy. Und sie hatte ihn ärgern wollen. Sie hatte ihm beweisen wollen, dass es sich durchaus lohnte, mit ihr zu streiten, denn manchmal hatte sie etwas im Ärmel, dass selbst ihn überraschen konnte. Aber warum… warum hatte sie ausgerechnet dieses Thema gewählt? Da wäre es besser gewesen, hätte sie ihn weiter nach Blaise gefragt!

„Du kleine Schlampe, du warst in meinem Zimmer?", brachte er so laut über die Lippen, dass die Worte von den Wänden widerhallten. „Mach sofort die Tür auf!" Wieso… wieso hatte sie das getan? Sie wusste es nicht! Sie hielt die Tür mit aller Macht zu, aber sie wusste, sie würde es nicht schaffen. Und es war fast lächerlich! Fast. Hätte sie nicht so viel Angst.

Und er warf sich im nächsten Moment gegen die unverschlossene Tür. Es war zu viel Kraft dahinter. Sie sprang auf, und schon umschlossen seine Finger die Türkante, und er schob sie fast mühelos auf. Sie stolperte nach hinten und fiel auf ihren Teppichboden. Sie schob sich über dem Boden vor ihm zurück und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie richtete ihn direkt auf ihn. Er war noch nie in ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Und am liebsten würde sie das auch so beibehalten!

Er sah zornig auf sie hinab, aber der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, schien ihn zumindest abzuhalten, ihr Zimmer zu betreten. Sie bot ein ziemlich unwürdiges Bild, nahm sie an.

Es war ihre eigene Schuld. Wieso hatte sie nicht den Mund gehalten? Sie sah zu ihm auf. Oh, er war zornig. Unheimlich zornig! Sie kam zitternd wieder auf die Beine, und er schien es nur als Einladung zu betrachten, ihr Zimmer zu betreten. Sie durfte keine Angst vor ihm haben! Sie dachte an die Pläne für die Vertrauensschüler, versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wer Samstag patrouillierte, überlegte, welche Farbe das Kleid haben würde, was sie zum Frühlingsball anziehen würde, aber sein eisigkalter Blick drang zu ihr durch.

„Mit welchem verfluchten Recht warst du in meinem scheiß Zimmer, du widerliches Schlammblut?", schrie er plötzlich, und sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand zeigte noch immer auf seine Brust.

_Devon Parker und Daisy Milas waren am Samstag dran_, überlegte sie krampfhaft.

„Antworte mir!", schrie er erneut. Oh Harry! Harry, Harry, Harry! Sie sollte um Hilfe rufen! Er war zu nahe! Viel zu nahe!

„Malfoy-"

„-Granger, ich frage dich nicht noch einmal! Nimm deinen verdammten Zauberstab runter!"

„Du bist ein Arschloch!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. „Ich war in deinem scheiß Zimmer, weil du die Pläne nicht fertig hattest!", entgegnete sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Geh sofort weg von mir, Malfoy!"

Aber er kam nur noch näher.

„Die Pläne?", wiederholte er zornig und schien dann zu begreifen. „Oh, du bist unfassbar! Das ist nicht dein verdammter ernst! Was denkst du eigentlich, wer-"

„Geh weg von mir!", schrie sie lauter. „Du hast kein Recht, mich hier gefangen zu halten, du widerliches Schwein!", rief sie außer sich, und er sah sich abschätzend um. Sein Blick glitt über ihren weißen Schreibtisch, die weißen Aufstellregale von Ikea, die ihr Vater geschickt hatte und die sie und Harry und Ron aufgebaut hatten. Über den weißen Kleiderschrank mit dem langen Spiegel in der Mitte und über ihren beigen Teppich. Und sie hasste, dass er ihre Sachen mit Abschätzung betrachtete.

„Dein Zimmer ist so widerlich, wie du es bist, Granger", erwiderte er.

„Ich verfluche dich!", drohte sie.

„Wirklich? Snape wird sich freuen! Du brichst in mein Zimmer ein, und dann verfluchst du mich!"

„Du _bedrohst_ mich, du Arschloch!", schrie sie zornig, und er kam noch näher.

„Das würde dir gut gefallen, oder?", knurrte er jetzt, und sie hatte ihre Bettkante in den Kniekehlen, als er den Abstand geschlossen hatte.

„Geh weg von mir!", zischte sie. Aber sein Blick hatte etwas widerlich Überlegenes angenommen.

„Wenn du mich verfluchen wolltest, hättest du das jetzt schon getan, Granger! Aber ich bin mitten in deinem Zimmer, ich stehe genau vor dir, und selbst ein dummes Schlammblut sollte so ein Ziel nicht verfehlen können-"

„-halt deinen Mund, Malfoy!", rief sie, und sie konnte nicht fassen, wie alles so schnell so falsch gelaufen war! Und er sah sich um.

„Du brichst in mein Zimmer ein, und suchst nach meinen verdammten Briefen", sagte er bedrohlich leise, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Als ob es mich interessieren würde, ob-"

„-ich könnte _dein_ Zimmer durchsuchen, Granger! Vielleicht würde ich-" Und er setzte sich in Bewegung, um anscheinend ihre Regale zu durchsuchen, aber sie hatte nach seinem Arm gegriffen. Er würde hier nichts durchsuchen! Er würde hier keine willkürliche Unordnung machen, nur um sie zu bestrafen!

„Vergiss es, du-"

„-**_fass mich nicht an!_**", donnerte er plötzlich, und sie zuckte zusammen, ließ beinahe augenblicklich seinen Arm los, und er fixierte sie voller Hass. „Du bist es nicht wert, Granger! Nichts hiervon!", knurrte er, und sie verstand nicht, was passiert war. Er hatte den Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand geschlagen, und sie zuckte zusammen vor Schreck, als er ihre Schultern umfasste. Nicht schon wieder! Nein! Nicht schon wieder!

„Denkst du, das hier ist Spaß? Denkst du das?", rief er so zornig, dass sie tatsächlich Angst bekam. Seine Augen waren dunkelgrau vor Zorn. „Denn es macht keinen verdammten Spaß!", schrie er. Er brachte sie näher an sich. „Weißt du, ich könnte mich-"

„_Hermine_!"

Die Stimme kam von draußen. Vor der Haupttür! Malfoy hatte innegehalten.

„Ich sehe deine verfluchten Wachhunde lassen dir keine ruhige Minute! Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du keinen von ihnen nie rangelassen hast!", knurrte er zusammenhanglos. „Warum sollten sie dich sonst ständig retten wollen?"

„Malfoy, lass mich los!", sagte sie mit beinahe fester Stimme. „Ron wird dich-"

„-_Ron_ wird mich was?", wollte er herausfordernd wissen. Sie bereute es, diesen Satz angefangen zu haben. „_Ron_ würde bestimmt wahnsinnig werden, wenn er wüsste, dass du lieber mich geküsst hast, bevor du ihn ranlassen würdest!", entfuhr es ihm kalt. Und sie wehrte sich in seinem Griff. Das hatte er gerade nicht wirklich gesagt! Es war unmöglich, dass er das gerade gesagt hatte! Ihr Herz schlug schnell, und ihr wurde schlecht bei seinen Worten! Nein!

„_Hermine ich schlage die Tür ein!_" Sie nahm an, er hörte Malfoy schreien. Sie konnte nur hoffen, er hörte seine Worte nicht. Sie hatte Angst.

Sie entzog ihre Schultern mit einem Ruck aus seinem Griff und war im Begriff ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. Egal, ob er noch hier drin war oder nicht, denn Ron würde nicht die Türen einschlagen! Aber Malfoy war schneller, umfing ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie erneut auf.

„Du schlichtest schon wieder, Granger", stellte er rau fest. „Warum lässt du die Dinge nicht einfach so passieren, wie sie passieren sollen, du dummes Miststück?", wollte er tonlos von ihr wissen, und wieder entzog sie ihm mit voller Kraft ihren Arm.

„Und dann was? Ich soll Ron die Tür einschlagen lassen, damit ihr euch schlagen könnt? Nein, Malfoy!" Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Wie sollte man vernünftig mit einem Wahnsinnigen argumentieren? Er war so böse, so zornig, und sie wusste nicht mehr, was verlockend gewesen war, ihn zu küssen! Da war nämlich gar nichts!

„Du kannst nicht alles verhindern, du dummes Schlammblut!" Und sie wusste nicht mal mehr, wovon er sprach. „Aber mach dem Arschloch ruhig Hoffnung", rief er ihr nach, als sie die Stufen runter geeilt war. Hoffnung? Wovon sprach er? Sie wollte ihn nicht mal verstehen!

Mit einem Ruck hatte sie die Tür geöffnet. Ron stand mit erhobenen Fäusten davor, wahnsinnige Wut in seinem Gesicht.

„Hermine!", keuchte er. „Alles in Ordnung, ich?-" Doch sein Blick fiel ins Wohnzimmer, und anscheinend auf Malfoy, der gerade aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Zielstrebig schritt Malfoy die Stufen runter, während er Ron fixierte.

„Gib mir _einen_ Grund Weasley", drohte Malfoy, immer noch vollkommen zornig.

„Nein! Gib du mir einen Grund, Malfoy. Du kommst aus Hermines Zimmer! Was hat er da gemacht, Hermine?" Rons Stimme war tief, zornig, er sah sie nicht einmal mehr an. Er dehnte seine Finger, ballte sie wieder zur Faust, und Malfoy kam unaufhaltsam näher.

„Oh, ich denke, in deinem verfluchten Kopf wirst du dir schon zusammenreimen, was ich dort getan habe", bemerkte Malfoy eisig.

„Nein! Hört auf! Ron, es ist-"

„-es ist **_was_**, Hermine?!", schrie Ron jetzt. „Was hat er gemacht?!", fügte er noch lauter hinzu.

„Merlin, du bist noch erbärmlicher als dein verdammtes Schlammblut!"

Und Hermine schloss kurz die Augen. Nein. Wieso tat Malfoy das? Wieso nur? Was wollte er erreichen? Sie hasste ihn! Es verging keine Sekunde, und sie öffnete die Augen wieder, nur um sich vor Ron zu werfen.

„Nein!"

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Hermine! Er verdient die Strafe! Dieses Arschloch verdient-"

„Ron, nein!", rief sie laut. „Du kannst nicht-"

„-er macht es immer wieder, Hermine!" Und sie hatte Mühe, ihn überhaupt zu halten, und sie würde es auch nicht mehr viel länger können.

„Ron, er ist ein Arsch! Es ist nicht wichtig!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, aber Ron wollte an ihr vorbei.

„Du drehst wahrscheinlich gerade durch, oder?", wollte Malfoy lächelnd wissen. „Dass ich alleine mit ihr in ihrem Zimmer war? Direkt vor deiner Nase, Weasley, du-"

„Es reicht!", knurrte Ron, schob sich an Hermine vorbei, die kurz strauchelte, und sie sah, wie sich Malfoy überhaupt nicht wehrte, wie er stand, wartete, wie er gar nichts tat, außer Ron gewähren zu lassen, als dessen Faust schmerzhaft in sein Gesicht krachte.

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als sie das widerliche Geräusch hörte. Ron schüttelte mit verzogenem Mund seine rechte Hand, während Malfoys Oberkörper nach vorn gebeugt war. Rons Atem ging keuchend laut, und er verlagerte ständig sein Gewicht, bereit den nächsten Schlag auszuteilen.

„Ron! Bist du verrückt geworden?", entfuhr es ihr. „Du wirst ihn nicht mehr schlagen!" Sie hatte sich sofort vor Ron gestellt. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt vor Wut. Er hatte rote Flecken auf den Wangen, und sein Kiefermuskel war angespannt.

„Er ist ein Wichser, Hermine. Er verdient genau das! Er bettelt doch drum!"

„Das ist mir egal! Ich werde dir Punkte hierfür abziehen, Ronald! Das sind die Räume der Schulsprecher! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass-"

„-bist du blind, Hermine? Siehst du nicht, was er tut? Scheiß auf die Punkte!", schrie Ron außer sich, dass es in den Räumen nur so hallte.

„Ron-"

„-nein! Er ist ein Schwein!" Wieder wollte Ron auf ihn losgehen, und Malfoy richtete sich auf. Blut war bereits auf sein weißes Hemd getropft, lief über seinen Mund, und Hermine schüttelte schockiert den Kopf.

„Er blutet, Ron! Hör auf! Hör auf damit!", entfuhr es ihr panisch. „Lass ihn in Ruhe!" Wieder stellte sie sich zwischen beide Jungen.

„Ihn in _Ruhe lassen_? Wieso sollte ich? Wieso verteidigst du ihn, Hermine?", krächzte Ron kopfschüttelnd, und ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder.

„Das bringt dich um, Weasley, oder?", hörte sie Malfoy raue, angeschlagene Stimme. Sie hörte ihn hinter sich husten.

„Hermine, geh aus dem Weg", befahl Ron tonlos. Und sie sahen sich an. Ron war soweit von jeder Vernunft entfernt, dass es sinnlos war, zu reden. Sie spürte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen, denn sie wollte das nicht! Sie wollte keine Gewalt hier, wegen irgendwelchen Missverständnissen. War sie schuld? Hätte sie die Tür nicht öffnen sollen? Dann hätte er sie eingeschlagen, und es wäre genau so passiert. Nein, Malfoy war selber schuld! Aber er wehrte sich nicht mal! Fast kam es ihr vor, als wollte er es so!

„Hör auf damit, oder ich rede kein Wort mehr mit dir!", erwiderte sie mit belegter Stimme und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Sie schlug sie ins Schloss, und wenn sich beide umbringen sollten, dann sollten sie es ohne sie machen! Sollte sie Harry Bescheid sagen? Nein, Harry würde über beide Beine stolpern, um Ron zu helfen. Zornig lief sie den Flur entlang. Ihre Hände zitterten, und sie wusste nicht, wohin, aber sie wollte dort nicht bleiben.

Musste sie zu Snape? Sollte sie umkehren? Was, wenn Ron nicht auf sie hörte? Was, wenn es ihm egal war, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen würde? Was dann?!

Aber sie hörte bereits, wie ihre Tür sich erneut öffnete, als sie am Ende des Flurs angekommen war. Sie hielt inne. Und wartete.

Ron tauchte keinen Moment später neben ihr auf, blieb neben ihr stehen und sah sie nicht an.

„Er verdient es nicht besser", knurrte er bloß.

„Ron-"

„-er verdient auch deine Gnade nicht, Hermine! Schulsprecher hin oder her!", unterbrach er sie zornig. Und wie immer, wenn dieses Wort fiel, verdunkelte sich etwas in Rons Gesicht. Ein Schatten schien sich über seine Züge zu legen, als wäre es ein schlechtes, böses Wort, was er benutzt hatte. Aber sie ignorierte es.

„Gewalt ist keine Lösung. Und ich erlaube sie auch nicht. Ich will sie nicht! Der Krieg ist vorbei, ich habe genug Gewalt gesehen, Ron!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Es reicht!" Sie stand beide vor dem großen Fenster am Ende des Gangs und sahen sich nicht mehr an. „Hast du ihn noch mal geschlagen?" Und sie dachte er würde ihr nicht mehr antworten.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich. „Habe ich nicht. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass er es nicht verdient hätte", fügte er gereizt hinzu.

„Tut… deine Hand weh?", erkundigte sie sich jetzt ruhiger, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht besonders", erwiderte er. Sie wusste, er log, denn er dehnte immer noch seine Finger.

„Ich will das nicht mehr, Ron", sagte sie mit Bedacht.

„Was hat er in deinem Zimmer gemacht, Hermine?", fragte er erneut. Sie seufzte auf.

„Gar nichts, Ron! Wir haben uns gestritten, er ist mir gefolgt – und das war alles."

„Wäre ich nicht aufgetaucht-"

„-dann wäre nichts passiert! Ron, ich komme mit ihm zurecht, ok? Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht!" Richtig. Sie kam mit ihm zurecht. Oh, Merlin, was für eine Lüge! Aber sie war so wütend auf Ron. „Was ist nur in dich gefahren?"

Zuerst sah es aus, als würde er antworten, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Es verging ein kurzer Moment.

„Es war einfacher früher", erklärte er dumpf.

„Früher? Wann?", wollte sie wissen, während sie sich neben ihn stellte.

„Früher eben. Im ersten Jahr."

„Im ersten Jahr?" Sie erinnerte sich kaum an das erste Jahr. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich an den Stein der Weisen, an den Troll auf dem Mädchenklo, aber das war nicht einfach gewesen. Es war auch nicht einfach für sie gewesen, überhaupt keine Freunde zu haben.

Es war nie einfach gewesen, eine Muggel zu sein, auf einer Schule voller Halb- und Reinblüter. Sie sah zu Ron auf. Anscheinend dachte er an diese Zeit mit Wehmut zurück.

Und sie nickte. Denn sie verstand.

„Du meinst, als ich nicht Schulsprecherin war." Wieder das Wort.

„Nein. Ich meine…" Aber er unterbrach sich, um dann ernst zu werden. „Ja, das meine ich", bestätigte er schließlich.

„Ron-"

„-ich weiß", unterbrach er sie bitter. „Ich… ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen kommen, dass ich nach dem Essen einfach abgehauen bin. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, mich mit ihm zu schlagen." Hermine wollte am liebsten erwidern, dass er und Harry eigentlich ständig erwarteten, sich mit Malfoy zu schlagen, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Es… es tut mir leid, Hermine", ergänzte er schließlich kleinlaut. „Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Immerhin lenkte ihn der Schmerz seiner Nase von den Malschmerzen ab. Das war immerhin mal etwas Neues. Sein Atem ging langsam und flach. Sein Kopf schmerzte, und er wusste nicht, ob er sich jetzt besser fühlte.

Er wusste, Weasley hatte keinen anderen Weg gesehen. Eigentlich wartete er nur darauf, dass Potter auftauchen würde, dass Weasley sich Verstärkung besorgte. Draco hatte nicht zugeschlagen. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Er hatte gewollt, dass Weasley ihn bestrafte. Bestrafte dafür, dass er sich nicht wie ein Todesser verhielt, sondern in ihrer Nähe sein musste. Ihn dafür bestrafte, dass er mit ihr sprach.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Er erkannte ihre bloßen, glatten Beine vor sich, als er träge die Augen öffnete. Er saß auf dem Boden, hatte den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, und hatte für eine Sekunde gedacht, Weasley wäre zurückgekehrt. Denn er hatte es in seinem Blick gesehen. Er hatte ihn erneut schlagen wollen, aber anscheinend hatte ihre lächerliche Drohung, nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen zu wollen, eine seltsame Wirkung gehabt. Würde sie ihm so eine Drohung machen, würde er sie liebend gern entgegen nehmen.

Und dann kniete sie sich vor ihn. Sie begutachtete sein Gesicht.

„Du blutest", sagte sie fast sanft. Er erwiderte nichts, wollte nichts sagen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn nicht mehr sehen, wenn er nichts sagte. „Du hast ihn nicht geschlagen. Ich nehme an, der sechste Eintrag bei Snape hat dich davon abgehalten?", erkundigte sie sich immer noch ruhig bei ihm. Aber er hörte tatsächlich ihre Sorge. Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn immer noch an. Was wollte sie hören? _Nein, ich habe ihn nicht geschlagen wegen dir? Das dachte sie doch wohl nicht im ernst!_

„Malfoy, du wirst ihn nicht noch einmal so reizen, hast du gehört?" Und fast lächelte er. Was dachte sie, wer sie war? Seine Mutter? Wieso sollte er auf ein Schlammblut hören? Nein, das nächste würde er warten, bis Potter in der Nähe war. Potter wäre gnadenloser, nahm er an.

„Wenn…", begann er rau, und ihr Blick hob sich zu seinem Gesicht, „wenn du wieder Mitleid mit mir hast, greifen deine Wachhunde von ganz alleine an", erklärte er tonlos.

„Ich habe kein Mitleid mit dir", erwiderte sie sofort. „Entweder du heilst dich selber, oder du gehst zu Madame Pomfrey", fügte sie kälter hinzu. Nein, natürlich hatte sie kein Mitleid mit ihm. Was dachte er? Er trug ja keine verabscheuungswürdige Narbe auf der Stirn oder hatte widerlicher rote Haare, weswegen man Mitleid haben müsste. Sie war ihm nahe. So nahe, dass er sich fast übergeben wollte, weil er ihre Nähe registrierte und sich nicht mehr an den Geschmack ihrer Lippen erinnern konnte. Er war ein kranker Idiot.

„Und? Hat Weasley dein Mitleid bekommen?", wollte er plötzlich wissen, und sie sah ihn an. „Den Kuss für den Sieger?", fügte er rau hinzu, und ihr Blick war so offen, so absolut… _ahrg_! Er hasste diesen Blick.

„Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, Malfoy!", antwortete sie abwehrend. Oh, er verstand mehr als sie dachte. Er verstand sogar mehr als sie, wie es aussah. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten freudlos.

„Bitter", erwiderte er leise. _Ja. Sieh mich ruhig so an, Granger! Warum ich mich mit Blaise gestritten habe? Willst du das wirklich wissen? Ich glaube nicht. Aber du willst immer alles wissen! Warum ich die Briefe nicht geöffnet habe? Warum ich bin, wie ich bin!_

Und er hasste sie. Er hasste sie wirklich. Alles an ihr. Und sie wartete darauf. Darauf, dass er sprach, aber was dachte sie? Dass er war wie Weasley? Dass sie irgendeinen Einfluss auf ihn hatte? Sie war ein Schlammblut. Und mehr nicht!

„Bitte, blute nicht auf den Boden", informierte sie ihn knapp, aber er wusste genau, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Sonst wäre sie nicht zurückgekommen. Fast lachte er auf, aber es schmerzte zu sehr in seinem Gesicht.

„_Mein_ Blut ist nicht das Problem, Granger", erwiderte er heiser.

„Nein", erwiderte sie stiller. „Dass du ein verdammter Todesser bist, ist das Problem." Sie hatte sich erhoben. Sie würde weinen. Er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen. Er würde sich nicht entschuldigen. Für gar nichts! Weasley hatte ihn angegriffen. Und dass sie ein Schlammblut war, war eine verfluchte Tatsache. Sie könnte sich bei _ihm_ entschuldigen. Dafür, dass er langsam verrückt wurde. Jetzt würde sie ihn wohl nicht küssen wollen, dachte er träge.

Und es hatte nichts genützt. Weasleys gut gemeinter Schlag hatte nichts genützt.

Allein ein Blick in ihr Gesicht hatte ihn hart werden lassen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er den Kopf zurück an die Wand.

_Fuck_.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

„Wieso, Harry?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und Potter wich ihrem Blick nicht aus. „Harry!", wiederholte sie mit Nachdruck, und Draco wäre gerne gegangen.

Denn es interessierte ihn kaum, was Potter von sich gab. Was er dachte oder weswegen Granger sich genötigt sah, ihn anzuschreien.

Aber Draco war… milde gesagt, gespannt.

Er zog die Lederhandschuhe straffer, lehnte sich unbemerkt gegen die stabile Zeltwand und wartete in der Dämmerung. Potter trug ebenfalls seine Quidditchuniform. Die Farben waren jedoch Rot und Gold und nicht Silber und Grün.

Potter schien jedoch unnachgiebig zu sein und wohl nicht in der Stimmung für Grangers Wahrheitsfindung. Draco hatte seine Nase gestern noch geheilt, nur um heute in Verteidigung fast noch einmal in einen Kampf mit Potter zu geraten, allerdings hatte Professor Brown es unterbunden und es als Jungenstreich abgetan. Merlin sei Dank, hatte er das.

„Einfach so, Hermine! Wieso muss ich mich vor dir rechtfertigen? Seit wann ist es nötig, dass ich erkläre, weshalb Malfoy irgendwas verdient?"

Richtig. Potter durfte seine Macht ja überall entfalten. Arschloch.

Draco hatte nichts dagegen, dass sich Granger und Potter stritten. Und er hatte kaum noch Lust, länger hier zu stehen. Er tat es nur aus Langeweile, sagte er sich.

„Vergiss es einfach, Harry", gab sie nach. Ja, Granger gab immer nach, überlegte Draco mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. Aber Potters Arm schnellte vor. Seine Hand ergriff Grangers Arm und hielt sie zurück.

„Du musst dich von ihm fernhalten", sagte er jetzt. Und Draco hörte weniger die Worte, als dass er registrierte, dass Potter Granger festhielt.

„Harry, das ist nicht so leicht", erwiderte sie kleinlaut, und Draco spürte, wie er sich wieder aufrecht hinstellte, wie er nicht mehr entspannt an der Zeltwand lehnte, um einen Streit innerhalb des Trios zu beobachten, sondern wie Anspannung sich in seinem Körper breit machte.

„Hermine, versprich es mir!"

Potter hatte sie näher an sich gebracht, und Draco hatte den ersten Schritt getan, ohne es zu merken. Granger versank praktisch in Potters verzweifeltem Blick.

„Na, Potter?", hörte er sich sagen. „Bringst du Mädchen gegen ihren Willen in deine Gewalt?", erkundigte er sich glatt, und sah, wie Potter den Blick zu ihm hob.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy", sagte Potter warnend. Draco sah, wie Grangers ängstlicher Blick der wohl bekannten Anspannung wich.

„Harry, nicht!", sagte sie nur, und Draco wusste nicht, was sie ihrem Helden gerade verbot. Mit ihm zu sprechen? Die Chancen abzuwägen, ob Potter ihm eine reinhauen könnte und damit ungeschoren davonkam, aber er nahm an, so etwas in der Richtung müsste sie denken. Etwas anderes gab es in ihrem Kopf doch nicht.

Und sie trug nicht mehr ihre Uniform. Nein. Er stellte es am Rande fest. Irgendwo da, wo es seiner Erektion ernsthaft etwas ausmachen konnte.

Sie trug einen fließenden hellen Rock. Wieder sah er ihre bloßen Beine. Ihr Oberteil war auch nicht unbedingt dafür gemacht, Keuschheit zu bewerben, denn dafür war es zu eng, zu offen, und er wünschte sich, dass es kälter draußen wäre, damit sie gezwungen war, sich eine Jacke überzuziehen. Aber das war nicht der Fall.

„Granger sollte sich wirklich dringend etwas überziehen. Ich denke, das wäre ein klares Foul, wenn das Slytherin-Team sich bei ihrem Anblick übergeben müsste", fasste er seine Gedanken in Worte. Andere Worte. Worte, die Potter rasend machten.

„Malfoy, halt dein Maul. Verschwinde hier, bevor…" Potter beendete den Satz nicht. Granger hatte Potter an den Schultern ergriffen.

„Harry! Das ist lächerlich! Hör auf, dich mit ihm anzulegen!"

„Hermine, hör auf, ihn zu verteidigen!", knurret Potter, und Dracos Mundwinkel hoben sich.

„Das tue ich nicht, Harry!"

„Nein, das tut sie nicht Potter", bestätigte er, immer noch erstaunlich ruhiger als Potter es war. Und Potters Züge spannten sich an. Und Draco wusste, wie unglaublich es war, sich mit dem Kapitän der Gryffindors vor dem Gryffindorzelt anzulegen.

„Was schleichst du hier draußen rum, Malfoy?", fragte Potter aufgebracht. „Was versprichst du dir hier?"

„Ich bin Schulsprecher. Ich glaube kaum, dass du-"

„Dann zieh mir Punkte ab!", unterbrach ihn Potter zornig. „Das ist es doch, was du tust! Das ist doch kleiner Arschkriecher-Job, den Snape dir aus Mitleid verschafft hat! Los, zieh mir Punkte ab, und beweg deinen Arsch zurück zu deinem Zelt, um deiner Mannschaft keine Hoffnungen auf einen Sieg machen, denn-"

„-gegen den Helden Harry Potter sind wir Todesser chancenlos?", beendete er kalt den Satz. „Möchtest du so etwas sagen?"

„Nein. Nicht alle sind Todesser, Malfoy. Das ist ganz speziell deine Vorliebe, nicht wahr?"

„Es reicht!", mischte sich Granger wieder ein, und endlich – _endlich_ – ließ sie von Potter ab, um sich ihm zuzuwenden. Und sie machte es tatsächlich mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, als würden sie so etwas tun! Als würden sie tatsächlich jemals ernsthaft miteinander reden. „Malfoy, geh endlich!", brachte sie gepresst hervor. „Du verlierst deine Stellung", fügte sie hinzu.

„Und… das interessiert dich _weshalb_?", erwiderte er tatsächlich, und ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz. Wenn sie dachte, es interessierte ihn, was sie sagte, dann lag sie falsch.

Wenn es nur minimal kälter wäre, dann könnte er ihre Nippel durch ihr Oberteil erkennen.

_Fuck._

Er sah sie an, die Augen mit aller Macht auf ihr Gesicht geheftet.

Sie war hübsch.

Ja. _Scheiße_.

Und es war einfach unvermeidbar. Und er fühlte sich gehalten, es zu sagen. Denn das Spiel, was in nur zwanzig Minuten bevorstand, war ihm egal geworden. Potter hatte Recht. Sie würden sowieso verlieren. Das war bitter genug.

„Tut mir leid, Granger", sagte er wirklich. „Potter bettelt drum. Und dem großen Helden darf man doch keinen Wunsch abschlagen?" Und ihre dunklen Augen weiteten sich.

„Ist das alles, was du zu bieten hast? Lahme Kommentare und zweitklassige Beleidigungen, Malfoy?" Potters Gesicht war gerötet und seine Fäuste geballt, bereit benutzt zu werden.

Reden war jetzt absolut nebensächlich geworden. Draco wüsste gar nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

Er sprach dennoch zu Potter. Irgendwas. Irgendeine Retour, irgendein weiteres Wort, ohne Freundlichkeit dahinter. Und sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte zu schlichten. Für ihn lag es klar auf der Hand. Sein Blut befand sich nicht in seinem Gehirn, jetzt zu diesem präzisen Zeitpunkt. Er hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung, was er an Potter soeben beleidigt hatte. Vielleicht seine furchtbaren Haare, die niemals in irgendeiner atemberaubenden Art und Weise seinen Kopf zieren würden, selbst wenn er hohe Wangenknochen und eine ebenmäßige Gesichtsform hatte. Nicht, dass Draco Potter irgendeine Attraktivität unterstellen wollte.

Soweit ging sein Respekt nicht – wenn er überhaupt vorhanden war. Nein, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er nicht mal eine Unze Respekt für den tragischen Helden Potter. Das elende Narbengesicht, das mehr Glück hatte als Gehirnmasse. Und was wirklich interessant war, war folgendes: Potter merkte es nicht mal. Und wahrscheinlich – würde er, Draco, Granger hier auf das Gras werfen, um ihren verfluchten Rock, ihre verfluchten Beine hochzuschieben, um weiß Merlin was zu tun – würde Potter nicht mal begreifen, was vor sich ging!

Draco hatte zwei Dinge gelernt. Und sie standen nicht in Lehrbüchern, nicht im Horoskop der Hexenwoche und bestimmt nicht in der Hausordnung von Hogwarts. Und mit Glück hatten sie nicht das Geringste zu tun. Aber er war sich sicher: Als Junge hatte er sich zu beweisen. In einer Gruppe von Männern musste das Alphatier klar hervorstechen. Und mit Potter waren jetzt gerade zwei Alphatiere auf engstem Raum zusammen gepfercht. Und es machte tatsächlich Spaß. Dumme, männliche Triebe, gesteuert von Testosteron und Muskelmasse waren tatsächlich ein absoluter Höhepunkt.

Er hatte es begriffen. Er hatte seine Theorien, weshalb er Granger haben wollte. Die eine Theorie war: Er war achtzehn Jahre alt.

Und diese Theorie war wesentlich einfacher zu begreifen, als die andere, die er selber nicht verstand. Aber die andere Theorie hatte etwas mit Macht zu tun.

Und das führte ihn zur zweiten Tatsache: Mit dem Beweis, der Stärkere zu sein, das bessere Alphatier, kam auch der Triumph – der absolute Sieg – jedes Mädchen haben zu können, was ebenfalls von ihren Hormonen und Instinkten in so einer Situation übermannt wurde.

Er wusste, es war nicht das klügste, aber er hätte nicht aufhören können, selbst wenn Snape ihn jetzt mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Zeltwand drängen würde. Aufmerksamkeit und gespannte Unruhe putschten ihn förmlich dazu, immer weiter zu gehen.

Und er hoffte, mit all seiner übertriebenen postpubertären Männlichkeit, dass sie noch einmal sprechen würde. Dass sie noch einmal versuchen würde ihn aufzuhalten, dass sie noch einmal mit den Verpflichtungen und Aufgaben der Schulsprecher kommen würde. Mit der unsterblichen Vorbildfunktion, und dass das, was er tat, unmoralisch, dämlich und absolut unverantwortlich war.

„Malfoy, hör auf damit!"

Sie sprach tatsächlich. _Sprich weiter, sprich weiter, sprich weiter!_ Sein Kopf liebte diese Momente. Ihr Gesicht war die Krönung. Rote Flecken der Wut machten sich auf ihren Wangen breit. Ab und an kaute sie unbewusst an ihren sowieso kurzen Fingernägeln, sah von ihm zu Potter und kam näher, nur um sich ängstlich wieder einen Schritt zu entfernen, wenn er ihr einen unkontrolliert wütenden Blick zuschoss.

Sie zupfte an ihren langen, lockigen Haarsträhnen, die voll und wild ihren Rücken hinab reichten, und wohl all den dünnhaarigen Mädchen in Hogwarts Albträume und neidische Wünsche bescherten, biss sich auf die volle Unterlippe, und eigentlich wusste er ziemlich sicher, dass sie es nicht halb so verwerflich und dämlich fand, wie sie behauptete. Er konnte erkennen, wann Frauen komplett angeturnt waren. Und Hermine Granger bestritt keine Ausnahme.

Außer vielleicht eine einzige: Sie sah absolut verflucht unbeschreiblich attraktiv aus, wenn sie vorgab, wütend und besorgt zu sein, wenn ihre ganze weibliche Körpersprache zum Ausdruck brachte, wie sehr es sie – wenn auch nur unterbewusst – erregte, wenn Männer kämpften.

Und Potters ewiger Sidekick kam aus dem Zelt getreten. Weasley erfasste die Situation bemerkenswert schnell, für einen dummen Oger.

Granger atmete so heftig, dass sich ihre Oberweite hob und senkte. Ja, sie hatte einen Körper, der ihn vergessen ließ, was sie eigentlich war. Zu dumm. Wirklich. Der Spaß, den es machte, Hermine Granger an den Rande des Wahnsinns zu treiben, war zu köstlich. Es war ein ewiges Vorspiel. _Oh, könnte Potter seine Gedanken lesen…!_

Er wusste, das waren kühne Gedanken. Wenn sie nämlich noch näher kommen würde, würde er Potter einfach seinen letzten Nerv rauben, indem er sie an sich riss, und sie küssen würde. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht. Immer und immer wieder, seitdem es passiert war.

Das unglaubliche war, dass Granger überhaupt nicht merkte, wie sie auf Männer wirkte. Der halbe Slytheringemeinschaftsraum durchlitt größte Qualen, denn wahrscheinlich onanierte bereits jeder Junge nachts mit größten Schuldgefühlen auf die Lippen des Schlammbluts, ihre verflucht runden Hüften, die in einem perfekten Hintern gipfelten, den er nur zu gerne mit beiden Händen hochheben würde, um sie auf McGonogalls Lehrertisch zu setzen, um sich einfach nur tief und erlösend in ihrer verfluchten Hitze zu vergraben.

Er wusste, Blaise dachte so, also nahm er an, eine solche Theorie lag nicht besonders fern.

Er war nicht dumm. Denn er wusste, auch Weasley, der keinen Meter von ihm entfernt die Fäuste schwang, hatte solche Gedanken ebenfalls. Und er ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter, denn er war sich fast sicher, Weasley wusste, dass es ihm selber nicht anders ging.

Und Weasley wusste es schon länger. Denn irgendetwas hatte immer in Weasleys Blick gelegen. Irgendetwas beschützendes, wann immer Draco Granger beleidigt hatte.

Nur Potter, der heilige Potter, würde sein Schlammblut nicht anrühren. Oder würde er? Draco war sich nicht sicher, und er hätte kotzen können!

„Granger, ich gebe ihm nur, was er verdient", rang er sich eine Antwort ab, nur um sie noch einmal anzustacheln_. Los, komm näher. Noch einen Schritt. Du kannst es doch sowieso nicht kontrollieren!_

Und sie funkelte zornig aus den dunklen, verlockenden Augen, die ihn seit Monaten schon wütend ansahen. Er glaubte sogar, er wollte nicht mal, dass Hermine Granger ihn anlächelte. Das würde er nicht verarbeiten können. Für ihn funktionierte die zornige-Schulsprecherin-Nummer ganz wunderbar. Und er hatte Recht. Und er wusste, sie wusste, er hatte Recht. Potter bettelte darum, und er verdiente es!

Und gleichzeitig hoffte Draco, Potter würde ihm geben, was auch er nur zu dringend verdiente. Eine Gehirnwäsche. Einfach und ein für alle Mal! Denn Draco brauchte es! Er brauchte es so dringend!

„Nein, Malfoy!", knurrte sie, während sie näher kam. Er nahm ihre volle Erscheinung in sich auf. Ah ja, Lucius würde ihn wahrscheinlich auslachen, wüsste er, dass sein Sohn mit Absicht Harry Potter provozierte, nur um ein Schlammblut zu beeindrucken, nur um sie dazu zu bringen, rote Flecken der Wut zu bekommen, die Fäuste zu ballen und wieder zu entspannen und vielleicht sogar gegen seine Brust zu stemmen, um ihn aufzuhalten, Potter zu schlagen.

Er war erbärmlich. Er wusste es. Aber er konnte nicht aufhören.

Er liebte es!

„Hermine, geh aus dem Weg! Geh sofort weg von ihm!", hörte er Weasley sagen. Draco fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sein Blick so offensichtlich hungrig war. Eigentlich hatte er sich gut unter Kontrolle, zumindest die meiste Zeit. Potter musste es ganz schön zusetzen, dass seine kleine Schlammblut-Prinzessin plötzlich eine dunkle Schönheit geworden war.

Ob er sich selber vorstellte, sich in ihr zu vergaben? Vielleicht einen Dreier mit der kleinen Weasley zusammen? Unwillkürlich musste Draco grinsen. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich süffisant, während er Potter musterte. Das Fass lief praktisch über, in dem Potter sich mit einem Grollen nach vorne warf. Endlich traf ihn seine Faust, schlug ihm das Grinsen buchstäblich aus dem Gesicht, und das gesamte Testosteron tränkte förmlich den Rasen vor dem Quidditchzelt.

„Auseinander!", rief Granger, einige Stimmlagen höher. „Harry, hör auf damit! Er liegt am Boden, Merlin noch mal!" Ja, richtig. Draco lag am Boden. Das zweite Mal in zwei Tagen. Und er kam in den Genuss, dass sich Hermine Granger neben ihn kniete. Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht, die Augen auf seinen Mund geheftet. Er schmeckte das Blut bereits. Er spuckte es demonstrativ auf den Boden, und Potter verlagerte sein Gewicht.

Es waren diese kostbaren Momente, in denen Hermine Granger einmal nicht die Hände um ihr verfluchtes Abzeichen klammerte und einfach immer Recht hatte. Sie kannte sich mit vielem aus. Der Hausordnung, den Aufgaben der Vertrauensschüler, Klausurinhalten, was man am besten für die Utze lernte – so viel hatte er mitbekommen.

Aber sie war nicht überlegen bei roher, physikalischer Gewalt. Sie verabscheute sie, sicher. Das sagte sie ihm nahezu jeden Tag, wenn er einen Weg fand, um sie zu beleidigen und ihr Vorwürfe zu machen.

Jetzt gerade sah sie ihn nicht allwissend an. Jetzt gerade war Hermine Granger vollkommen ratlos – und den Tränen nahe.

„Ihr seid so bescheuert und widerlich!", rief sie mit zitternder Stimme. Und er war sich sicher, würde sie noch länger neben ihm knien, würde es Weasley als Anlass sehen, ihn hier und jetzt umzubringen. Aber er sagte es nicht. Er brachte es nicht zu ihrer Erkenntnis.

Sie würde es nicht mal zugeben. Jetzt zu sagen, dass aus ihren Augen Sorge sprach, würde sie auch niemals laut sagen, selbst wenn er ihr damit drohen würde, ihre Zunge aus ihrem Mund zu fluchen. – Dann wiederum, würde er ihr ihre Zunge nehmen, würde sie damit niemals hübsche, schmutzige Kleinigkeiten mit seinem Penis tun können.

Kurz musste er blinzeln, denn sie war wieder so verflucht nah, dass es fast eine Qual war, ob er sie beleidigen oder ihren Duft einatmen sollte.

Er war verwirrt. Er war so wütend. Und es kam alles gleichzeitig.

Und er kannte ihren verdammten Duft so genau. Vanille. Es war ihr Shampoo und erfüllte ihre gesamte Umgebung. Dieser Duft hatte ihn schon vor Monaten das erste Mal benebelt, und jedes Mal wenn er in der Großen Halle Vanillepudding aß, wurde er hart. Es war pervers und ein seltsamer, konditionierte Reiz, dachte er jedes Mal. Aber dieses Mädchen schien unterbewusst auf eine sehr animalische Art zu ihm sprechen.

Und er wollte nicht mal weghören. Er konnte nicht. Er war nur ein Mann.

Ein Mann, der ihr gelegentlich beweisen musste, dass Feminismus an seine Grenzen stieß, wenn es zu der unumstößlichen Tatsache kam, dass Männer eine Sache immer besser können würden als Frauen: Stärker sein. Und er war stärker. Am Rande seines Bewusstsein nagte die Frage an ihm, warum er es beweisen musste, warum er es sein musste, aber natürlich ließ er sich in ruhigen Momenten nicht genügend Zeit, dieses Phänomen zu ergründen. Vor allem… kannte er die Antwort darauf. Er spürte, wie die Bitterkeit an seinen hohen Wänden der Unnahbarkeit gefährliche Wellen schlug, also konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Wesentliche: _Granger_.

Und es war absurd.

Aber er hatte nachgegeben. Er hatte seinem persönlichen Wahnsinn nachgegeben. Er lag auf dem Boden, Potter und Weasley wie Türme über ihm, und es störte ihn nicht.

Und die Maskerade, die Fassade – würde jemand aus seinem Team vorbeikommen –, wäre immer noch vorhanden. Denn was sollten die Leute anderes sehen als Draco Malfoy, der sich mit Harry Potter anlegte?

Da gab es nicht sonst. Nichts dahinter. Es war natürlich. So natürlich wie Tag und Nacht.

Und er wusste, sie wollte es. Auch wenn sie es nicht sagte. Sie stand doch drauf! Er wusste, sie wollte keinen Schwächling. Weswegen würde sie sonst an Potters oder Weasleys Seite sein? Weasley sah angsteinflößend aus, mit seiner Größe, seinem Quidditchrücken. Sie verbrachte ihre Tage nicht mit Longbottom im Gewächshaus. Oh nein!

Sie würde es nicht leugnen können. Egal, wie oft sie beteuerte, dass Gewalt für hirnlose Idioten war! Gewalt war zwar die weniger intelligente Lösung, aber wenn es zu Sex kam, dann hatten Intelligenz und Intellekt einfach nicht den Vorrang. Alles passierte unterbewusst.

Und er hatte sie geküsst! Am liebsten wollte er es sagen. Jetzt, wo er benommen Blut spukte, versuchte, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Jetzt, wenn Potter ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Und dann… vielleicht dann würde Potter ihn endlich erlösen.

Denn… Draco wusste, es war nicht richtig. Er wusste, es war nicht richtig über Hermine Granger nachzudenken, zu fantasieren ihren Körper mit Wollust zu verschlingen, sie da zu berühren, wo sie ungeahnte Höhen erwarteten, dunkle Tiefen, von denen sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, jemand, der ihr Orgasmen bescherte, die sie nur noch seinen Namen schreien ließen. Nur noch seinen…!

Und so abgedroschen es klingen musste, Draco hatte das begriffen. Es durfte so nicht sein.

Aber würde ihn niemand aufhalten, dann würde er es nicht verhindern können. Sie würde ihn wollen, ganz einfach, weil sie es irgendwann nicht mehr würde unterdrücken können. Weil ihr Körper sie verraten würde. So wie er sie verraten hatte, als sie ihn geküsst hatte.

So wie er es jetzt tat. Sie hatte sich so nahe vor ihn gekniet, dass er wieder den vertrauten Vanilleduft wahrnehmen konnte. Er unterdrückte ein ungeduldiges Knurren, zwang das Blut wieder in seine Fäuste und raus aus den unteren Regionen seines Körpers.

Der kostbare Moment verstrich, und er verbot sich, sie weiter anzustarren, ihre feinen Züge in sich aufzusaugen. Er wandte den Blick ab von ihren schönen dunklen Augen, die bestimmt ganz hell werden würden, wenn sie unter ihm käme und seinen Namen in wilder Ekstase schrie.

Und mit diesem Gedanken hob er den Blick zurück zu Potters wutverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Steh auf, du scheiß Arschloch!", forderte Potter eisig, als hätte Draco gerade eben laut gedacht. Draco ließ sich Zeit. Sehr viel Zeit, ließ Granger noch einen Moment in seiner nächsten Nähe hocken, ließ zu, dass sich ihr Blick von einem verurteilenden in einen besorgten verwandelte, ohne dass er sich erlaubte, sie noch einmal anzusehen_. Ja, mach dir Sorgen, Schlammblut. Das bringt Potter um_. Er sah ihren Mund aus den Augenwinkeln sprechen. Die vollen Lippen sprachen zu ihm, flehten förmlich, drohten ihm an, dass sie ihn verfluchen würde, aber er hörte nur jedes zweite Wort, denn in seinem Kopf stellte er sich bereits wieder einmal vor, wie diese Lippen sich um seinen pulsierenden Penis schließen würden, wie sie ihn genauso aggressiv in den Mund saugen würden, wie sie jetzt gerade sprach.

Zornig mit ihm, aber komplett gefangen von seiner Präsenz. Es gab ihm den nächsten Putsch. Er setzte sich auf.

„Malfoy!", sagte sie fast verzweifelt. Wie sie seinen Namen sagte. Als könne sie nichts ausrichten. Hermine Granger, völlig hilflos. Fast glaubte er, sie würde ihn aufhalten, ihn tatsächlich anfassen, aber das hatte sie ja erst einmal getan. Er gab sich nicht die Genugtuung, sie noch einmal anzusehen, nur um die goldenen Punkte in ihrer Iris zu erkennen. Aber er lehnte sich einen winzigen Zentimeter näher zu ihr. Er spürte, wie sie sich versteifte. Weasley hatte sich sofort in Bewegung gesetzt, als hätte Draco so eben eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten.

„Du willst das doch, Granger", flüsterte er, und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Es war nur ein heiseres Krächzen gewesen, aber er wusste, sie hatte ihn gehört. Sofort war sie ebenfalls auf den Beinen, und er hörte ihren erstickten Schrei als er seine Faust in Weasleys willkommenes Gesicht platzierte, als dieser versuchte ihn von den Füßen zu rammen.

Weasley war einen halben Kopf größer, und vielleicht zehn Pfund stärker, aber das tat dem Spaß keinen Abbruch. Er konnte die Spannung in der Luft schneiden. Er war wie elektrisiert. Weasley schien keinen Schmerz zu spüren, als er sich schnaufend wieder auf ihn zu bewegte. Zweimal in zwei Tagen.

Die Woche Strafe, der Verlust seines Abzeichens – scheiß drauf!

Er könnte nach Gregory rufen. Er könnte nach Davis rufen, nach dem gesamten Team – aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte es nicht mal! Es ging nicht um den Sieg. Es ging eigentlich darum, dass ihm jemand Vernunft einprügelte! Und darum, Potter sein überlegenes Maul zu stopfen. Aber alles ließ sich herrlich verbinden, nicht wahr?

Es war schwer. Er war das Alphatier. Potter würde es nie begreifen!

Und Draco entschied sich.

Er entschied sich, als er auf Potter zu taumelte.

Seine Hände griffen in Potters Quidditchuniform. Sie fühlte sich an genau wie seine eigene.

Er entschied sich, es zu sagen. Denn er war das Alphatier, also musste er es tun.

Die Wahrheit sagen.

Er musste sagen, was er glaubte, zu wissen.

„Du… hast Angst, oder Potter? Verfluchte Angst!", krächzte Draco und spürte, wie sich Potter auflehnte.

„Lass mich los, Malfoy, du-"

„Angst, dass sie mich will. Und nicht dich!"

Draco hatte die Worte geflüstert. Die vergifteten, verbotenen Worte, direkt neben Potters Ohr, und er spürte es.

Spürte, wie Potter keine Kraft mehr anwandte.

Draco zog den Kopf zurück, keine Handbreit von Potters Gesicht entfernt. Und echter Horror zierte Potters Züge. Seine grünen Augen waren auf ihn geheftet. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne spiegelte sich in seinen Brillengläsern. Und Draco wusste, jetzt hatte er Potters Aufmerksamkeit. Seine volle und gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, die über Todesser, Schlammblüter, Krieg und Frieden hinausging. Soweit hinaus, dass es egal war, ob sie sich in Hogwarts befanden oder am Ende der verdammten Welt. Denn es ging um etwas anderes. Es ging nicht um das Kräftemessen.

Und Draco hatte es gesagt! Er schmeckte noch immer sein Blut auf seiner Zunge. Er hatte es gesagt.

Und Potter hatte es verstanden.

Die eingefrorene Zeit begann wieder schneller zu laufen, und rote heiße Wut schien in Potters Augen zusammenzufließen.

Potter schrie eine Beleidigung, die Dracos Sprachzentrum nicht mehr übersetzen konnte, denn alles Blut lag in seiner Faust, lag in dem nächsten Schlag, der Potters Nase brach, aber Potter hatte ebenfalls ausgeholt. Und Potters ungebändigte Wut, der kalte Hass, traf ihn hart in die linke Seite seines Gesichts.

Und verflucht dankbar sah er den Boden auf sich zukommen, spürte die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit. Granger würde ihn dafür hassen. Dafür, dass er Potter den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gegeben hatte. Sie würde ihn hassen….

Sein Mund war so unglaublich trocken. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich beschissen.

Hatten sie verloren? Wie war das Spiel ausgegangen?!

Seine Augen öffneten sich. Es roch… seltsam? Wo war er?

„Mr Malfoy", begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter mit der bekannten Enttäuschung in der Stimme. Draco musste husten, stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, und er blinzelte, um seinen Blick zu fokussieren. Es war stockdunkel. Die Lampen beleuchteten den Saal in schwachem orangenem Licht. Er erkannte Potter im Bett neben sich. „Am besten werfe ich Sie beide von meiner Schule", begann Snape bitter. Potter neben ihm sagte nichts, blickte stur nach vorne, und Draco nahm an, sie hatten beide am Spiel nicht teilgenommen.

Sein Mal pochte das erste Mal seit zwei Tagen wieder, und er verzog den Mund.

Er spürte, dass sein Gesicht frisch geheilt worden war. Das zweite Mal in zwei Tagen.

Weasley war nicht hier, stellte er fest.

„Mir war so, als hätte ich Ihnen diese Woche eine Strafarbeit erteilt, Mr Malfoy", fuhr Snape fort. Draco sah sich um. Er lag in einem Bett im Krankenflügel. Er trug auch seine Quidditchuniform nicht mehr. Sie lag neben ihm. Zusammen gelegt, und erkannte verblasste Blutspuren darauf. Es war bestimmt schon nachts, nahm er an. „Mr Malfoy?", unterbrach Snape gereizt seine Gedanken.

„Ja?", entfuhr es ihm abwesend, während sein Gehirn zu rekonstruieren versuchte, was passiert war. Alles fühlte sich etwas schwammig an, in seinem Kopf. Snape atmete laut aus, und Draco fixierte seinen Blick auf das Gesicht des Schulleiters.

„Professor, ich-", begann er verteidigend, aber er hatte gerade keine Ahnung, für was er sich entschuldigen musste. Er lag schließlich im Krankenflügel!

„Sie sind Schulsprecher. Vielleicht möchten Sie damit beginnen?", schlug Snape gereizt vor. Draco sah ihn an. Schulsprecher. _Granger_! Er hatte es Potter gesagt! Mehr oder weniger gesagt. Nicht wirklich, nein! Aber genug, damit Potter misstrauisch werden konnte. Er wandte den Blick. Potter sah immer noch stur nach vorne.

„Ich…" Und er beschloss, sich dumm zu stellen. „Was ist passiert?", sagte er also. Und Snapes Ausdruck verlor an Härte.

„Sie erinnern sich nicht?", wollte der Schulleiter ungläubig wissen.

„Nicht mehr… im Detail", wich Draco aus.

„Du bist auf mich losgegangen!", mischte sich Potter zornig ein. Draco ignorierte ihn. „Du hast…! Du bist…!" Und Potter schien nicht sicher zu sein, was er sagen wollte.

„Wieso? Wieso ist es immer wieder dasselbe Problem? Mr Potter? Mr Malfoy? Ich kann mir nicht leisten, dass sich Harry Potter und der Schulsprecher immer wieder in die Quere geraten! Das hier ist eine Schule! Und meinetwegen können Sie sich nach Ihrem Abschluss, den sie nur mit einem Wunder bestehen können, sollte ich Sie nicht suspendieren, die Köpfe einschlagen! Bis nichts mehr von Ihnen beiden übrig ist!", donnerte Snape. Und er war mächtig zornig. In der Stille der Nacht war sein Ausbruch das einzige Geräusch. Es lag sonst niemand im Krankenflügel. Merlin sei Dank nicht.

„Er hat angefangen, Sir-", beschwerte sich Potter automatisch.

„Das mag stimmen, Mr Potter, aber-"

„-wieso sollte ich angefangen haben?", entfuhr es Draco zornig, und Snape atmete aus.

„Sie sind keine Kinder mehr! Entweder, Sie sagen mir um was sich Ihre lächerliche Streitigkeit handelt, oder Sie schweigen, und ich denke mir wieder einmal eine entsprechende, vollkommen sinnlose Strafe für Sie aus! Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu streiten!"

_Oh, es gab fünfhundert Gründe sich zu streiten._

„Ich will nicht, dass er mit Hermine in denselben Räumen wohnt!", sagte Potter schließlich gepresst.

„Warum?", entfuhr es Snape sofort, und er fixierte ihn wachsam. Draco atmete aus. Potter fing also an. Jetzt ging es los. Er fasste Potter näher ins Auge. Getrocknetes Blut klebte noch auf Potters Wange, und seine Haare waren verstrubbelt, mit vereinzelten Grashalmen darin. Seine Brille war heil geblieben. Aber Draco erkannte, dass Potter unter dem Brillenbügel auf der Nase ein Pflaster trug. Richtig. Er hatte seine Nase gebrochen. Wieder einmal.

„Weil er sie… weil er ein Arschloch ist, Professor!", knurrte Potter, und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Es reicht!", sagte Snape leidglich und erhob sich. „Miss Granger hat mir von keinerlei Übergriffen von Seiten Mr Malfoys erzählt", erklärte er. Und Potter stöhnte auf.

„Natürlich nicht! Sie hat ja auch Angst vor ihm!"

„Granger hat keine Angst vor mir, du zurückgebliebener Idiot!", knurrte Draco jetzt, und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich freudlos. Es wäre verdammt schön, wenn das Miststück genug Angst vor ihm haben würde, aber sie hatten Angst wohl weit hinter sich gelassen.

„Ach nein? Es ist nie sicher, wann du wieder einmal ausrastest! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie anrührst!"

„_Anrührst_?", wiederholte Snape eine Spur ungeduldiger und mit einem säuerlichen Anflug in der Stimme. „Mr Malfoy-", begann er warnend, aber Draco hob abwehrend die Hände. Schmerzhaft spürte er einen Muskelkater in seiner Schulter.

„Professor, ich habe Granger noch niemals angerührt! Als ob ich sie anrühren würde!", wehrte er sich. „Schon alleine dieser Vorwurf ist-"

„Du hast es doch gesagt!", unterbrach ihn Potter, heiser vor Wut.

„_Was_ hat er gesagt?", wollte Snape sofort wissen.

„Dass er-"

„-ich habe deine Prinzessin nicht angerührt, Potter!", knurrte Draco jetzt. Und es war teilweise die Wahrheit, denn… -eigentlich war es gelogen, aber das wusste Potter nicht, und Draco hatte nicht mit ihr geschlafen. Punkt.

„Nein? Du hattest doch auch schon sonst jedes Mädchen im Schloss!"

„Mr Potter!", fuhr Snape ihn an. „Eine solche Anschuldigung ist-"

„Das ist Malfoy, Professor! Er räumt nicht auf, er erledigt seine Pflichten nicht, er ist ein Todesser, er nennt sie Schlammblut-"

„Mr Potter!", donnerte Snapes Stimme. „Wieso sagt es mir Miss Granger dann nicht? Wenn Ihre Anschuldigungen stimmen, wieso ist Miss Granger dann nicht zu mir gekommen, wieso würde sie so etwas für sich behalten? Wieso würde sie es sich gefallen lassen?", wollte Snape am Ende seiner Höflichkeit wissen.

„Weil sie… weil sie Hermine ist, Merlin noch mal! Sie würde niemals petzen! Sie denkt doch, dass… - _verdammt_!" Potter schien sauer auf sich selbst, während Draco ihn musterte. Und Potter schien sauer auf Snape.

„Was, Mr Potter?"

„_Es ist Malfoy_", knurrte Potter nur. Als würden diese Worte alles auf der Welt erklären können. Und Snape sah Potter an. Lange und wachsam. Aber Draco sah es. Potter wollte es nicht sagen. Er wollte es nicht äußern, wollte es nicht in Aussicht stellen, und es überraschte Draco genauso sehr, wie es wohl Potter überraschte. Und Draco wusste plötzlich, er würde damit durchkommen. Er war Draco Malfoy. Er kam mit allem immer durch. Sei es, weil Granger ihn deckte, weil sie ihn niemals verraten würde, sei es, dass Potter zu stolz war, zuzugeben, dass seine verdammte Schlammblut-Prinzessin vielleicht auf diese Dinge stand, die Draco mit ihr machte, sei es… sei es…, dass Potter so verflucht eifersüchtig war, dass nicht mehr er der Mittelpunkt in seinem kleinen Trio spielen konnte – aber Draco wusste: Ohne irgendeinen Beweis würde das hier für ihn sehr entspannt ausgehen.

„Sie haben beide das Spiel versäumt, was – in Ermangelung der Kapitäne und Sucher – nicht stattfinden und verschoben werden musste." Anscheinend war das Thema Granger abgehakt. „Und lassen Sie es mich deutlich äußern, Draco", fuhr Snape plötzlich fort.

„Das Wort _Schlammblut_ ist hier nicht gestattet. Sexueller Verkehr in Hogwarts ist nicht gestattet. Sollten Sie Ihre Stellung missbrauchen, werde ich Sie entheben! Persönlich und unwiderruflich. Ich kann von Ihnen nicht verlangen, dass Sie miteinander auskommen, das ist mir vollkommen klar. Ich würde sie gerne in einen Laufstall setzen, solange, bis Sie Ihre kindischen Streitigkeiten beigelegt haben. Und Mr Potter", sagte Snape jetzt.

„Hier sind keine Feinde mehr. Sie kämpfen gegen nichts, außer gegen sich selbst. Draco Malfoy ist so wenig ein Todesser, wie ich es bin-"

„Sir-!", unterbrach Potter ihn entrüstet.

„Denken Sie, ich hätte einen Todesser Schulsprecher werden lassen? Glauben Sie das ernsthaft, Mr Potter?"

Es war eine Fangfrage, und Potter fiel nicht drauf rein. Schade.

Und sie schwiegen beide. Potter hatte zornig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich erwarte beide von Ihnen am Freitag noch einmal in meinem Büro. Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass ich Sie beide ohne Probleme von der Schule werfen könnte? Ihre Akten sind… so dick, dass ich nicht mal nähere Gründe angeben müsste. Aber…", fuhr er schwer atmend fort, „-ich denke, dass ich davon absehe. Noch. Ich unterstütze es nicht, ich billige es nicht, und wenn Sie nicht anders können, dann möchte ich Sie bitten, dass sie mich davon nichts mitbekommen lassen, haben Sie verstanden?" Er sah beide abwartend an. „Draco, Ihr Vater war Schulsprecher", sagte er mahnend. Als ob Draco es nicht wüsste! „Und auch er hatte oft… Probleme. Meistens mit den _Rumtreibern_", bemerkte er bitter. „Und natürlich gab es Streitereien. Natürlich gab es Duelle, Schlägereien, und es ging um Mädchen. Eigentlich immer nur", fügte er seufzend hinzu.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie begreifen, wie furchtbar es ist, dass ich Ihren Eltern **_nicht_** Bescheid geben kann!" Er sah sie nahezu wütend an. „Für _mich_, nicht für Sie!", bemerkte er harsch. „Denn jetzt bleibt es an mir hängen, die gerechte Strafe zu finden. Und ich bin aufrichtig. Ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb Sie sich nicht hassen sollten. Allerdings", fuhr er fort, als Potter den Mund geöffnet hatte, „-bitte ich Sie, es außerhalb der Schule zu tun. Wenn Sie es so dringend brauchen, Mr Potter, dann hassen Sie Mr Malfoy, wenn Hogwarts vorbei ist!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Sie sind nicht die ersten Halbstarken, die den Kampf erfunden haben! Aber wenn ich noch einmal einschreiten muss, wenn ich noch einmal einen von Ihnen im Krankenflügel habe, ohne dass ein Klatscher Sie am Kopf getroffen hat, sind die Konsequenzen, dass Sie Hogwarts verlassen müssen. Endgültig!", schloss er tonlos. „Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt?

Glasklar. Und er hatte gewonnen!

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Sie beide können sich anziehen und ebenfalls gehen, denn Madame Pomfrey hat Sie freundlicherweise wieder zusammen geflickt. Sie können die Nacht auch hier verbringen." Sie sagten beide nichts, nickten lediglich. Ja, genau. Bevor er die Nacht hier mit Potter verbrachte, müsste die Hölle zufrieren! Vor allem, wenn er an sie dachte, die in ihren Räumen war.

Als Snape zornig davon gerauscht war, hatte sich Potter sofort erhoben. Harry Potter, der ewige Dorn in seinem Auge. Zu eilig stieg Potter in seine Quidditchhosen. Draco stellte fest, dass auch Potters Ausrüstung blutgetränkt war. Und Potter kochte vor Wut.

„Ich bringe dich um, Malfoy!", drohte Potter gepresst.

Und Draco beschloss, für den Moment, nichts zu sagen.

Er war haarscharf davon gekommen. Und Potter wusste es. Und das änderte einiges.

Er hoffte, Granger wäre noch wach, wenn er kam….

tbc...

dh4-ever: wie lieb von dir! und ich versuche, jeden tag zwei teile online zu stellen. ich hoffe, das geht dann schnell genug. gibt bloß 24 :


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Sie hatte vor dem Spiegel gestanden.

Eine ganze Weile schon, hatte sich betrachtet, hatte geweint und war anschließend in ihrem Badezimmer umhergewandert. Rastlos, ruhelos. Und stinkwütend! Wie konnte er?! Wie hatte er es wagen können! Und Harry! Wieso verhielten sie sich wie Idioten? Es regte sie so sehr auf, sie konnte es nicht beschreiben! Und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte! Alles, was sie Malfoy vorwerfen würde, würde sich auch auf Harry auswirken.

Und Harry hatte als erster zugeschlagen. Das war es auch, was sie Snape gesagt hatte, nachdem sie ihn mit ihrem Patronus gerufen hatte. Und Ron hatte es ihr übel genommen. Sehr, sehr übel. Aber sie hatte nicht die leiseste Lust gehabt für Harry zu lügen! Er hatte ihre Lüge nicht mal verdient. Er gab sich keine Mühe, Konfrontationen aus dem Weg zu gehen, nein!

Er suchte immer noch den Streit mit Malfoy, und Malfoy war nur zu bereit darauf anzuspringen! Und sie wusste, bei Harry würde Snape eher Skrupel zeigen, wenn es um den Rauswurf ging. Denn es handelte sich ja um Harry Potter!

Wie er sie angesehen hatte! Und sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, zwischen ihm und Harry zu stehen! Dabei tat sie nichts davon! Und es war so viel Blut überall gewesen. Seins und Harrys und Rons… - und sie war so sauer auf alle drei! Und was sie nicht begriff war die Tatsache, weshalb es sowieso überhaupt so weit gekommen war? Sie war doch nicht schuld daran, oder? Sie wüsste nicht, weshalb! Es war auch überhaupt nicht möglich.

Sie hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Sie hob den Blick erschrocken zu ihrem Spiegelbild. Ihre Augen waren vom Weinen noch gerötet, und sie hatte bestimmt nicht aus Sorge geweint! Nein, sie hatte Angst. Angst, dass alles langsam immer schlimmer wurde, dass sich alles von alleine zerstörte und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte, außer zuzusehen. Zuzusehen wie ihre Idee von einem ruhigen Schuljahr, in dem sie vergessen konnten, zu schwinden schien. Nein! Sie wollte sich nicht geirrt haben! Sie wollte nicht! Und sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er es nicht leichter machte! Dass er es nicht einmal versuchte!

Sie öffnete die Badezimmertür.

Er ließ seine Sporttasche neben sich fallen. Er trug noch seine Quidditchuniform, und sie war so blutig wie vorher. Und es rührte sie nicht. Überhaupt nicht! Er war selber schuld! Sein Gesicht war wohl von Madame Pomfrey nur halbherzig gereinigt worden, denn Blut klebte noch in einigen seiner hellen Strähnen, getrocknet an seiner Schläfe, und sie schluckte schwer, um den Kloß des möglichen Mitleids in ihrem Hals zu verdrängen.

Und er sah sie an. Erschöpft, erschlagen – aber bereit, sich zu streiten, so kam es ihr vor.

Und je mehr Sekunden sie stumm verstreichen lassen würde, umso weniger würde sie wissen, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Denn es gab nur ein begrenztes Zeitfenster, in dem ein Gefühl angemessen war. Würde sie ihre Wut ihm gegenüber nicht zum Ausdruck bringen, wäre dieses Zeitfenster geschlossen. Und sie war wirklich wütend. Und ängstlich, und – oh mein Gott – was hatte er nur angerichtet?!

„Wie… _konntest_…du?", entfuhr es ihr also, denn es regte sie auf, dass er nichts sagte. Dass er nicht mal…, nicht mal…! Oh! Sie haste ihn!

„Auf mich gewartet?", wollte er rau von ihr wissen, ohne auf ihre Frage zu antworten, und ein Mundwinkel hob sich tatsächlich in seinem Gesicht.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht! Aber dass ich Harry noch sehen würde, habe ich für ausgeschlossen gehalten. Wie konntest du das Harry antun?", wollte sie wissen, den Tränen so nahe, dass ihre Stimme wieder brach.

„Es ihm _antun_?", wiederholte er und kam plötzlich näher. „Was genau habe _ich_ ihm angetan?!" Und sie hasste es, dass er so… so _gelassen_ war. Dass es ihm nichts weiter ausmachte! Er war blutverschmiert! Er sah furchtbar aus! Er hatte bestimmt noch Schmerzen, und er verhielt als… als wäre alles ok!

„Oh, tu doch nicht so! Das weißt du ziemlich genau!"

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ich möchte duschen", erwiderte er ruhiger.

„Es ist halb zwei!", brachte sie zusammenhanglos hervor.

„Das ist mir scheiß egal", entgegnete er knapp.

„Natürlich. So egal, wie alles auf der Welt!"

„Möchtest du mir irgendetwas vorwerfen?", erkundigte er sich müde, und sie atmete empört aus.

„Hm… mal sehen. Ja, ich denke schon. Natürlich, Malfoy!", fuhr sie ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Deinem Wunderknaben geht es gut", sagte er also.

„Ja? So gut wie dir? Und hör auf, so über ihn zu reden, Malfoy! Wie konntest du das tun? Was hat Snape gesagt?" Und sie sah, wie Malfoy sich gereizt über das verschmierte Gesicht fuhr.

„Granger, ich will duschen. Jetzt."

„Anscheinend hat Snape dich nicht enthoben", bemerkte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Das wäre dir recht gewesen, nehme ich an?" Er hatte sie erreicht, und sie glaubte schon, er würde sie mit Gewalt wegschieben.

„Das ist das, worauf ich seit dem ersten Tag hoffe, Malfoy!", knurrte sie bitter.

„Diese Woche, Granger, war die anstrengendste Woche überhaupt! Denkst du, ich habe Lust mir dein Gemecker anzuhören, nur weil ich der erste bin, den du antriffst?", beschwerte er sich haltlos bei ihr, und sie öffnete vor Entrüstung den Mund.

„Oh nein, Malfoy! Nicht weil du der erste bist! Nein, ganz einfach, weil du es _verdient_ hast! Du kannst Harry nicht so provozieren! Das kannst du nicht!"

„Er hat angefangen", log er schließlich zornig und sie hätte schreien können!

„Er hat _nicht_ angefangen!"

„Er hat wohl-"

„Malfoy!", rief sie wütend. „Wieso tust du das?" Plötzlich lachte er freudlos auf.

„Was? Ich bitte dich", sagte er nur, als würde es irgendetwas erklären. Und sie schloss die Augen, bedeckte sie mit der Hand, und wusste nicht weiter. Mit ihm zu streiten war…, wie mit einer Wand zu diskutieren. Eventuell musste man aufgeben, denn es war einfach nur sinnlos. „Nein", korrigierte er sich schließlich mit ernstem Ausdruck. „Ich bitte dich _nicht_, Granger."

„Warum tust du das?", wollte sie leise von ihm wissen. Verzweiflung nagte an ihren Worten.

„Ich tue gar nichts. Du redest immer noch mit mir. Ich will duschen. Ich habe-"

„Du hast Harry provoziert. Und das mit Absicht." Und er atmete aus. Als er sie wieder ansah, war Zorn in seine grauen Augen getreten.

„Weißt du, wie scheiß egal mir Potter ist? Oder was du von mir denkst? Weißt du das?"

„Du hast-"

„-nein!", unterbrach er sie. „Ich kann tun, was ich will! Begreifst du es nicht?" Und sie schüttelte unter Tränen den Kopf.

„Du bist böse, Malfoy! Du bist ein Arschloch, und du denkst immer nur an dich!", flüsterte sie tonlos. Ärger flammte in seinem Gesicht auf, und zornig schlug er seine Faust gegen den Türrahmen, neben dem sie stand. Sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.

„Richtig! Und Potter macht immer nur-"

„Es geht nicht um Harry!", schrie sie jetzt.

„Nein, es geht ja nie um den heiligen Potter!", schrie er wesentlich lauter. Dann nickte er und grimmige Entschlossenheit erhellte seine Züge. „Und Potter weiß es", ergänzte er kalt.

„Was?", flüsterte sie, aber eine Welle der Angst erfasste sie erneut.

„_Was_?", wiederholte er lächelnd. „Dass du mich geküsst hast, Granger. Dass du mich an dich gerissen hast, dass du-"

„Halt deinen Mund!", rief sie gepresst.

„Warum? Weil ich recht habe? Du-"

„-Harry weiß es nicht! Harry hätte dich umgebracht, wenn-"

„Wirklich? Vielleicht bist du in seiner Gunst so tief gesunken, dass es ihm scheiß egal ist, ob-"

„Nein! Halt deine Klappe!", schrie sie lauter.

„Wenn Potter wüsste, dass-"

„Ich dachte, er weiß es!", kam es ihr triumphierend, und mit einem Hauch Erleichterung über die Lippen. Natürlich hatte er es nicht gesagt! Das hätte er nie getan!

„Nein. Er weiß etwas wesentlich wichtigeres, Granger", informierte er sie kalt, während er sich näher zu ihr lehnte. Der Geruch von Schmutz, Blut und Krankenflügel stieg ihr bitter in die Nase. Sie konnte ihn spüren. Seine Wärme, seine Wut. Und sie wartete, dass er sprach. Ihr Puls hatte sich beschleunigt.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter dem grünen Stoff seines Quidditch-Jerseys.

Sein Kiefermuskel hatte sich angespannt, während er sie betrachtete. Seine grauen Augen war dunkel, ob vor Zorn oder etwas anderem, war schwer zu sagen, aber sie erkannte, dass es ihn wohl Überwindung kostete, nichts zu sagen. Sie musste den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen. Und es war eine seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen, die sich immer weiter aufzuladen drohte.

Sie wusste nicht, was er Harry gesagt hatte, aber es konnte unmöglich schlimmer sein, als das, was wirklich passiert war.

„Na los", forderte sie ihn böse auf. „Sag es einfach, damit wir hier fertig sind", schloss sie, denn sie wusste, es konnte nur eine Beleidigung folgen. Sie versuchte sich nicht auf seine Nähe zu konzentrieren, denn er machte ihr tatsächlich Angst.

„Er weiß, dass die Möglichkeit besteht", sagte er rau. „Die Möglichkeit, dass ich deinen widerlichen Körper und dein abstoßendes Blut ignorieren würde, um ihm zu zeigen, wie wenig es mich interessiert." Sie starrte ihn an. **_Was?!_** „Dass ich dich berühren würde, einfach nur, um ihm zu bewiesen, dass sogar ein Schlammblut zu meinen Füßen liegt, wenn ich es will", fuhr er fort, und sie wich gegen den Türrahmen zurück, als er die schmutzige Hand zu ihrem Gesicht hob. „Die verdammte Möglichkeit, dass ich, wenn ich einen schlechten, schwachen, kranken, absolut beschissenen Tag habe, selbst dann in der Lage wäre, Potters Schlammblut zu haben." Sie drehte ihr Gesicht vor seiner drohenden Berührung weg.

„Und weißt du, es ist verdammt witzig!", fuhr er ruhiger fort, während er seine Fingerknöchel über ihre Haut streichen ließ, und sie den Kopf schüttelte, um ihn abzuhalten. „Keiner glaubt es. Snape glaubt es nicht – und warum auch?" Sie wusste nicht, ob er noch mit ihr sprach, aber sie wollte weg von ihm! Sie wollte sich unter seinem Arm durch ducken, aber er hatte ihre Schultern umfangen.

„Lass mich los!", sagte sie unter Tränen.

„Und es wird nichts weiter sein", ergänzte er, während sein Blick über ihr Gesicht wanderte, als wäre sie nur eine Erscheinung. „Nichts weiter für mich", flüsterte er.

„Du bist widerlich!", knurrte sie, während sie seine Hände von ihren Schultern hob.

„Ja", bestätigte er mit freudloser Erkenntnis in seiner rauen Stimme, während sein Blick sich an ihren Lippen verfangen hatte. Sie sah es genau. Oh nein! Nein! Hermine, geh! Lauf weg! Hol Snape! Hol Harry! Hol irgendwen!

„Wenn du auch nur denkst, mich anzurühren-"

„-ja?", unterbrach er sie rau, und sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, denn irgendetwas lag in seinem Blick, dass ein Kribbeln bis in ihre Zehen schickte, und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Präventiv. Einfach, um ihn davon abzuhalten sie so anzusehen! Oh Gott! Oh Gott!

„Malfoy!" Es war eine Warnung. So klar und deutlich, aber er wich nicht zurück. Müdigkeit zeichnete sein Gesicht. Und dann sah er sie an. Es schickte einen Stromschlag durch ihren Körper. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wieder einmal.

Er hatte sie gegen den breiten Türrahmen gedrängt, stand über ihr, eine Hand neben ihrem Gesicht abgestützt, während er sie betrachtete.

Irgendetwas lag in seinen Augen. Irgendetwas, was sie nicht kannte, und es machte ihr eine unheimliche Angst. Und dann griff er nach ihrer Hand, hielt sie, entgegen ihrer plötzlichen Gegenwehr, fest und hob ihre Hand höher. Höher zu seinem Gesicht. Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, und stoßweise entwich ihr die Luft aus ihren Lungen, als er ihre warme Hand auf seine kühle, dreckverschmierte Wange legte.

Oh Merlin! Was zur…?

Seine Hand lag über ihrer, und er schloss die Augen. Sein Atem ging ruhiger, während sie ihn nur anstarren konnte. Alles, was er gesagt hatte! Alles… machte überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr! Was tat er denn nur?! Seine Hand wanderte tiefer und umschloss ihr Handgelenk.

Bewegungslos verharrte sie vor ihm, ihre Hand auf seiner Wange, und sie spürte seine weiche Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen.

„Was tust du?", flüsterte sie ängstlich, und unter ihren Fingern wandte er das Gesicht, so dass seine Lippen ihre Handfläche berührten. Sie spürte, wie er denn Mund öffnete, sie einatmete, und eine komplette Gänsehaut legte sich über ihren Körper, als sein warmer Atem ihre Haut traf. Sie versuchte die Hand zurückzuziehen, entfernte sie ein Stück von seinem Gesicht, und seine Augen öffneten sich wieder.

Er griff nach ihrem anderen Handgelenk und legte ihre beiden Hände um seinen Nacken, während er den Kopf senkte. Er hielt ihre Hände dort, und sie spürte wie die kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken ihre Handflächen kitzelten.

_Oh Gott!_

Wieso bewegte sie sich nicht?! Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr, und seine Wange berührte ihre eigene, und sie schnappte nach Luft als seine Lippen die Stelle unter ihrem Ohr fanden.

Er küsste ihre Haut! Oh Merlin! Ein eigenartiges Schwächegefühl breitete sich in ihren Beinen aus. Oh nein! Das passierte nicht! Sie schluckte schwer, versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken, versuchte zu ergründen, weshalb sie ihn nicht von sich gestoßen hatte, und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, als seine Lippen zu ihrer Wange wanderten.

Er küsste ihre Wange.

Behutsam, fast. Und Luft entwich ihrem geöffneten Mund. Ihre Lider schlossen sich, kurz bevor sie noch hyperventilieren würde, und sie spürte, wie der Druck seiner Hände nachließ, wie er sie von ihren eigenen nahm, wie seine Hände auf ihren Hüften zum Liegen kamen. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Finger auch durch den Stoff ihres kurzen Morgenmantels.

Oh Merlin! Wieso – **_wieso!_** – lagen ihre Hände immer noch um seinen Nacken?!

Ihr Herzschlag brach einen persönlichen Rekord, als seine Lippen ihren Mundwinkel erreicht hatten. Sie spürte seinen Atem gegen ihren, und ihr Herz machte einen Satz.

Nein! Nein, nein, nein!

Sie spürte ein Ziehen in ihrer Mitte, spürte, wie alles sehr schnell, sehr falsch und verboten geworden war!

„Spürst du das?", flüsterte er rau gegen ihren Mundwinkel. Seine Lippen berührten beim Sprechen ihre Haut. Ihre Hände hatten sich praktisch in seinen Nacken gekrallt und hielten ihn genau an dieser Stelle, nur Millimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt. „Und was ich alles tun könnte…", fuhr er fort, und seine Stimme klang weit entfernt. Sie wusste nicht, ob seine Augen immer noch geschlossen waren, aber sie hielt ihre fest verschlossen. Würde sie es nicht sehen, dann wäre es nicht wahr! Ihr Atem ging flacher, als seine Hand plötzlich tiefer glitt. Sie spürte, wie er sanft den Stoff ihres Morgenmantels nach oben schob, wie seine Finger auf die nackte Haut ihres Oberschenkels trafen, und wie er kurz heftiger atmete.

Sie konnte sich nur an ihn krallen, während eine unbekannte Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg. Nein! Nein, wie konnte sie nur? Wie konnte sie ihn gewähren lassen?!

Aber dieses Gefühl… dieses… _verdammt_…! Sie atmete heiß gegen seine Wange, während seine Fingerspitzen sanft über ihren Oberschenkel strichen.

„Wenn ich…", fuhr er rauer fort, während seine Finger tiefer glitten, ihren Oberschenkel entlang nach innen. Dort wo es heißer wurde, wo sie spürte, wo sich eine seltsame Spannung angestaut hatte. Sie hatte ihren Kopf unbewusst in ihren Nacken gelegt, denn der Druck war unbeschreiblich in ihrem Innern. Nun lagen seine Lippen über ihrem Hals, und sie spürte, wie seine Zunge eine feine Schweißperle aufleckte, während ihre Finger fest in seinen Nacken griffen. „Wenn ich… dich dort berühren würde…", brachte er abgehackt hervor, und instinktiv schlossen sich ihre Schenkel, hielten seine Hand gefangen, ohne dass er sie weiter bewegen konnte. Zwischen ihren Schenkeln!

Die Spannung in ihrem Innern brachte sie noch um.

„Nein!", keuchte sie heiser, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Den Kopf noch immer zurück gegen den kalten Türrahmen gelehnt.

Es war als ging eine toxische Hitze von ihm aus. Er roch so verführerisch nach Erde, nach Luft, nach dem letzten Hauch seines Parfums, nach Malfoy, nach…. Sie schluckte, und er küsste ihren Hals erneut, atmete den Duft ihrer Haut ein, und sie spürte wieder eine Gänsehaut. Noch immer hielt sie ihre Schenkel geschlossen, spürte, wie er seine Hand bewegen wollte, aber sie atmete heftiger.

„Nicht! Ich-"

„-shht", murmelte er gegen ihre Haut, und sie hatte die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen. Das konnte nicht Malfoy sein! Er konnte es nicht sein. „Stell dir vor, was er sagen würde, wenn er dich jetzt sehen könnte, Granger", fuhr er fort, die Stimme gesenkt und tief vor Verlangen.

„Nein!", wiederholte sie verzweifelt, aber noch immer spürte sie seinen Nacken unter ihren Fingern! Sie hatte ihn noch nicht losgelassen, aber sie übte keinen Druck mehr auf seine Haut aus. Seine Lippen glitten tiefer, tiefer zum Ausschnitt des Morgenmantels. Seine andere Hand griff in den Knoten, den sie nur locker gebunden hatte, um ihn zu lösen.

Sie hielt erschrocken die Luft an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Was tat er nur? Was sagte er da?! Würde Harry sie sehen können, dann… dann würde er glauben, sie wäre verrückt geworden. Aber es konnte nicht Malfoy sein! Es fühlte sich nicht einmal mehr wie Malfoy an! Und es war absurd! Sie war... Hermine Granger! Hermine Granger, Schulsprecherin. Und niemand, für den sich Malfoy auch nur jemals im Ansatz körperlich interessiert hatte! Oder… nicht? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie ihn gewähren ließ?! Sie verstand es nicht, und es war zu überwältigend, als dass sie überhaupt noch richtig denken konnte!

„Wenn sie dich sehen könnten", fuhr er rauer fort, während er den Knoten einfach löste, und seine Hand schließlich wieder um ihre Taille legte. Nun trennte seine Hand nur noch ihr Schlafshirt von ihrer Haut. Sie atmete heftig, spürte, wie sich ihre Brust hob und senkte, und wie seine Lippen ihre Haut entlang fuhren. Tiefer… tiefer zum Saum ihres Shirts. Und sie wollte sich auflehnen, aber er presste sie übergangslos mit voller Kraft gegen den Türrahmen, die Hand noch immer zwischen ihren Schenkeln, während er mit seinem freien Daumen über den unteren Ansatz ihrer Brüste fuhr. Sie spürte es auch durch das Shirt, spürte, wie sie unter seiner Berührung schauderte und sich gleichzeitig fragte, wie er es wagen konnte! Aber jetzt war sein Körper gegen ihren gepresst, und sie wünschte sich, es wäre alles anders gekommen.

Ihre Augen hatten sich geöffnet, und er musste die Angst darin erkennen können.

Er stand etwas gebeugte vor ihr, denn seine Hand steckte noch immer zwischen ihren Schenkeln, so dass er sich nicht vollständig aufrichten konnte, und ihre Hände lagen noch immer um seinen Nacken.

„Ich weiß, es gefällt dir", fuhr er heiser fort. „Es gefällt dir, wenn ich dich ansehe, wenn ich dich berühre! Ich wette, du denkst an mich, wenn du in deinem Bett liegst! Vielleicht fasst du dich sogar an", ergänzte er mit eindringlichem Blick in ihr Gesicht, und sie spürte die Hitze in den Wangen. „Vielleicht fasst du dich an, und stellst dir vor, ich würde es tun", sagte er, während ihre Schenkel immer heißer wurden.

Oh Gott! Oh Merlin! Nein!

„Du stellst dir vor, wie es wäre mich zu küssen", flüsterte er, und sie starrte in sein Gesicht. Ihr ängstlicher Blick fiel kurz abgelenkt auf seine vollen Lippen, und kurz zuckten seine Mundwinkel. „Nicht da, Granger. Mich woanders zu küssen", fuhr er leiser fort. Sie wehrte sich, wollte die Hände von seinem Nacken nehmen, aber er presste sie härter zurück gegen den Rahmen. Sie keuchte auf, und sie griff jetzt härter in seinen Nacken.

„L…lass mich los, Malfoy", erwiderte sie, die Stimme nur ein Hauch.

„Und wenn du mich lassen würdest, könnte ich dir Dinge zeigen, die-"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn zitternd.

„-und wenn ich meinen Finger in dich schieben würde, wenn ich deinen Nippel dabei in meinen Mund saugen würde, und du nur noch daran denkst, wie es wäre, wenn mein Schwanz dich tatsächlich-"

Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich jetzt in seinen Nacken, und ihr Atem ging schneller. Sie schüttelte blind den Kopf, aber er senkte seine Lippen, verharrte nur Millimeter entfernt vor ihrem Mund. „Wenn ich… auf die Knie gehen würde…", flüsterte er, den Blick auf ihre Lippen geheftet. „… wenn ich deine lächerlich kurze Shorts deine Beine hinab ziehen würde…"

Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Und sie schluckte. Alles in ihr kribbelte, und sie rieb ihre Schenkel aneinander, denn das Prickeln in ihrer Mitte war unglaublich! Aber… er durfte doch nicht…! Das durfte es nicht sein!

Und all seine Arroganz war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und war ersetzt durch schiere Ungeduld, durch Faszination und purer Lust.

Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust, eine köstliche Hitze in ihren Wangen, und der Mann vor ihr, so wunderschön und gefährlich und böse, hatte seine Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Und dann senkte er mit unglaublicher Beherrschung den Kopf, und seine Lippen nahmen ihre Unterlippe in seinen Mund. Sie musste vor Schreck zusammen gezuckt sein, aber sie konnte mit dem Kopf nicht weiter zurück. Sie spürte die Hitze in seinem Mund, schmeckte ihn, schmeckte einen salzigen Geschmack, der von seinen Lippen ausging, und spürte, wie seine Zähne sanft in ihre Lippe bissen. Sie zitterte unter ihm.

Er ließ ihre Lippe fahren, und sie wusste, sie hatte keine Chance. Würde sie ihn doch einfach von sich stoßen! Aber… sie konnte nicht… - konnte einfach nicht.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, und Hunger trat in seinen Blick.

Sie war so dumm. Sie hätte sich für Blaise Zabini entscheiden können. Höflicher, netter, unauffälliger Blaise Zabini!

Aber sie konnte ihre Gedanken kaum ordnen, denn ein Grollen entwich seiner Kehle.

Sie konnte ihre Schenkel kaum noch länger anspannen. Sie konnte kaum noch länger irgendwas tun. Ihre Augen waren wie magisch angezogen von seinen Lippen. Seine Lippen, die nie ein nettes Wort sagten, nicht einmal jetzt! Nicht einmal, wenn er hier vor ihr seine dunkelsten Gedanken ausschüttete! Nicht einmal-

„-_verflucht_", hörte sie ihn heiser murmeln. Er schien zu warten. Er schien ihr jetzt die letzten Sekunden zu geben, aber… sie wüsste nicht einmal, was sie tun sollte.

Sie war wie hypnotisiert. Und ihr fester Wille wurde langsam schwach. Nein, eigentlich war er völlig verschwunden. Und er benutzte sie nur! Das waren doch seine Worte gewesen, oder nicht?

Ihre Hände glitten seinen Nacken hinab, über seine muskulösen Schultern, und kurz verzog er den Mund. Sie ließ sie auf seiner Brust liegen. Schmerzen. Richtig, er musste Schmerzen haben. Er musste sich ja heute unbedingt mit Harry geschlagen haben!

Und ihre Finger spürten seine warmen Muskeln unter dem schmutzigen Quidditch-Jersey. Fasziniert spürte sie das Spiel seiner Muskeln, spürte seinen flachen Atem gegen ihre Finger, und sie wusste, er würde sich nicht entschuldigen. Er würde nichts Nettes sagen. Er würde nichts erklären, und es trieb wieder die Tränen in ihre Augen. Sie hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht.

Und erkannte die Tränen in ihren Augen, und sein Ausdruck wurde bitter. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber er schloss den Abstand. Unspektakulär, ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber… oh Merlin! Das Gefühl!

Als hätte sie es tatsächlich vermisst! Oh mein…!

Seine Lippen schlossen ihren Mund, und fast hatte sie sich nach vorne gelehnt, in den Kuss, hinein in das absolut Falsche, was sie heute noch hätte tun können! Und das Ziehen in ihrer Mitte ließ sie vergessen, wer es war, der sie hielt, der sie überwältigte mit seiner Lust, seinem unverhohlenen Hunger, mit… seiner Ausstrahlung, die sie sonst mehr hasste als alles andere auf der Welt.

Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Jersey, zogen ihn näher an sich, und sie spürte, wie sie ihre Schenkel nicht mehr geschlossen halten konnte, wie sie seiner Hand erlaubte, weiter zu wandern. Mit einem Knurren verschlang er ihre Lippen heftiger, stieß seine Zunge so verlangend nach vorne, während seine Finger unter ihre weite Shorts glitten.

Als sie spürte, wie seine Fingerspitzen auf ihre verräterische Nässe in ihrem Slip trafen, keuchte sie auf.

Oh Merlin!

Ihre Zunge glitt an seiner entlang, schmeckte all seine Wut, die er in den Kuss legte, und halb zerrte sie ihn an sich, halb stieß sie ihn zurück, und er erlaubte keinen Zentimeter Luft mehr zwischen ihnen, während er seinen gesamten Körper in voller Länge gegen sie presste.

Er schien sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, während er seine Hüfte gegen ihren bloßen Schenkel presste, und sie keuchte wieder in seinen Mund, als sie seine steinharte Erektion spürte.

Seine Hand hatte sich um ihren Nacken gelegt, seine Finger hatten sich in ihre dunklen Haare gekrallt, hielten sie fest, während seine Zunge ihren Mund beinahe grob und hungrig erkundete. Immer und immer wieder massierte er ihre Zunge, und dann rieb sein Daumen über ihre gesamt angespannten Nerven ihrer Klitoris. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, denn sie konnte nicht anders.

Sie schmeckte alles. Sie schmeckte getrocknetes Blut, Erde, schmeckte seinen eigenen Duft, und als er seine Finger unter ihren Slip schob, krallte sie sich in seinen Jersey. Er ließ nicht zu, dass sie den Kuss unterbrach, hielt sie fester gegen sich, und vollkommen hilflos war sie den Sensationen ausgeliefert, die folgten.

Und sie war viel zu gefangen, als sich zu schämen. Verlangend strichen seine Finger über ihren empfindlichsten Punkt, wanderten tiefer zwischen ihre Beine, während ihre Zunge wieder gegen seine stieß.

Und er hatte ihren Eingang erreicht. Sie hielt erschrocken die Luft an.

Und er nahm ihre Unterlippe wieder zwischen seine Lippen und saugte sie hart in seinen Mund, als er seinen Finger in sie stieß.

Ein kehliger Laut entrang sich ihrer Kehle, den sie von sich noch nie gehört hatte.

Sie hörte ihn ungehalten stöhnen, während er seinen Finger wieder zurückzog, um einen weiteren in sie zu stoßen.

Es war so… elektrisierend. Es war so… verboten, und sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, presste sich selber gegen seine Hand, und seine Lippen küssten ihren Hals hinab. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seine dichten schmutzigen Haare, und sie – oh….

_Oh!_

Oh nein! Sie spürte es! Konnte fühlen, wie es sich aufbaute, wie sie sich verlor, wie… er sie weiter dehnte, wie er noch einen Finger in sie stieß, ungeduldig, mit einem Knurren, wie er in ihren Hals biss und ihre Haut ungehalten in seinen Mund saugte.

Es schmerzte, aber es war ein süßer Schmerz, der sich mit den Wellen ihrer Lust vermischte.

„Oh Gott!", entfuhr es ihr, als ihr schwindelig wurde, als sie bunte Sterne vor den geschlossenen Augen sah, und er seine flache Hand hart gegen ihre Klitoris presste. Sie erzitterte unter ihm, klammerte sich an ihn, und die Hitze benebelte sie kurz.

Seine Lippen verschlossen ihren geöffneten Mund beinahe sanft.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss träge, müde, erschöpft, vollkommen befriedigt.

Oh… Merlin…!

_Oh… - nein…._

Aber sie war gerade viel zu weit entfernt, um ernsthaft panisch zu werden, weil Draco Malfoy…. Oh… Gott. Draco Malfoy hatte…

Ihre Lider flatterten müde auf. Er hatte seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen und löste sich in der Sekunde von ihren Lippen. Er war… schön. Auch blutig und dreckverschmiert war er schön.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, und sie konnte nicht sprechen, konnte noch nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war!

Sie wusste nur eins: Sie schämte sich. Schämte sich viel zu sehr, um noch länger in seine grauen Augen zu blicken. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich geschwollen an, genauso wie ihre Klitoris. Oh Merlin! Die Stelle, die er an ihrem Hals gebissen hatte ziepte auch unangenehm.

_Was hatte sie getan?!_

„Du-"

Und sie hatte gesehen, wie er den Mund geöffnet hatte, sie hörte seine verdammte Stimme! Draco Malfoys Stimme! Kein Vielsafttrank, keine Illusion! Nein! Es war Draco Malfoy, der vor ihr stand und sprach. Und sie wusste, es würde nichts Gutes über seine Lippen kommen! Nein, er würde triumphieren, er würde arrogant und überheblich sein! Er würde nicht mal merken, dass er gerade etwas getan hatte, was noch nicht mal ansatzweise überhaupt irgendjemand mit ihr gemacht hatte! Er würde nicht verstehen, dass sich alles geändert hatte!

Er begriff nicht einmal, dass sie sich in den letzten Minuten für ihn entschieden hatte! Dass sie ihm erlaubt hatte, so weit zu gehen! Ihm! Ausgerechnet ihm!

Und die Tränen fielen auf ihre Wange, als sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte, denn sie wollte keine Beleidigung von ihm hören! Sie wusste, sie würde es nicht ertragen können, denn sie hatte keine schlagfertige Antwort, denn er hatte glorreich gewonnen, heute Abend! Er hatte nicht einmal Ärger von Snape bekommen! Er war immer noch Schulsprecher, nachdem er Harry die Nase gebrochen hatte! Er war… Draco Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy, der ihr schon gesagt hatte, dass er sie würde haben können, wann immer er wollte, nur um Harry zu bewiesen, wie wenig loyal sie war! Sie hatte Harry verraten!

Oh Merlin! Sie hatte Ron verraten! Sie hatte sich selber verraten! Ihr Körper hatte sich gegen sie gewandt! Ihr eigener Körper, der Draco Malfoy all diese Dinge erlaubt hatte!

Und sie hatte sich vom Türrahmen abgestoßen und stürmte durch das Wohnzimmer, ihre Stufen hoch, durch die angelehnte Tür, die sie heftig ins Schloss warf. Sie legte den _Muffliato_ auf die Tür, nachdem sie mit zittrigen Fingern ihren Zauberstab vom Regalbrett gegriffen hatte.

Sie versiegelte ihre Tür eilig, während Schluchzer sie schüttelten.

Und sie hatte keine Ausrede! Sie hatte gar nichts! Sie hatte keine Erklärung, und sie lief zu ihrem Bett. Sie vergrub den Kopf in den Kissen und hasste sich mehr, als Harry es jemals würde tun können, wenn Malfoy es ihm prahlerisch erzählen würde!

Falls er überhaupt prahlen würde! Nein. Bestimmt würde es eine seiner Schlammblut-Anekdoten werden. Auf einer seiner chaotischen Partys! Und alle würden sie verurteilen! Alle würden Hermine Granger verurteilen! Hermine Granger, die sich am ersten Tag des Amtes geschworen hatte, Draco Malfoy nie einen zweiten Blick zu schenken!

Und morgen wäre er wieder komplett angewidert. So wie immer! Genauso wie er immer war! Das Arschloch! Heiße Tränen weinte sie in ihr Kissen und wünschte, es wäre nicht passiert!

_Oh Harry…_

_Harry, es tut mir so leid! So, so leid…!_

Er war gegen den anderen Türrahmen gefallen, nachdem sie fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

_Fuck._

„Du könntest dich revanchieren", beendete er grimmig seinen Satz, aber es war niemand mehr im Zimmer. Seine Erektion pochte so unangenehm gegen seine Trainingshose, dass er vor Schmerz die Augen schließen musste. Er nahm an, sie hatte ihre tausend Versiegelungszauber auf ihre verdammte scheiß Tür gelegt.

Miststück.

Er würde unter der Dusche onanieren. Und er würde sich vorstellen, wie ihr verdammter Mund ihn aufnahm. Er würde sich vorstellen, wie er in ihr käme! In ihrem verdammten Mund!

Er musste die Augen schließen, so hart war er jetzt bei dem bloßen Gedanken geworden.

Scheiß Schlammblut, das ihn einfach hängen ließ, nachdem er es ihr verflucht fantastisch besorgt hatte! Sie war ein verfluchtes Miststück!

Sollte er sofort zu Potter gehen, oder sollte er bis morgen warten…?

Er starrte leer nach vorne. Er würde von der Schule fliegen, nahm er dumpf an.

Das, oder er würde seinem neuen, sehr ungesunden Hobby nachgehen, Schlammblüter vögeln zu wollen. Er schloss resignierend die Augen.

Fuck! Er wollte sie.

Das war neu. Und sein Mal schmerzte nicht. Und das war… verflucht beunruhigend.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

„Draco, wann soll es heute Abend losgehen?" Pansy klebte ihm praktisch an der Seite. Es war wie eine lästige Reviermarkierung, der er nicht entkommen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte er, während er nicht sicher war, wo er seine Laune unterbringen sollte. Er war nicht gut gelaunt. Nein, nicht unbedingt.

„Du weißt es nicht?", wiederholte Pansy mit einer Vorsicht, die nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. „Draco, neben all den Sachen, um die ich mich für deine Party kümmern muss, weil anscheinend niemand sonst sich darum kümmern will, werde ich nicht auch noch heute rumlaufen, und die Leute daran erinnern, heute Abend bei dir auf der Matte zu stehen!", erklärte sie mit funkelndem, Blick.

Oh Salazar, verflucht. „Pansy", begann er, aber sie hörte ihm nicht zu.

„Du wirst Ernie Bescheid sagen, du wirst deine Ravenclaws erinnern, wobei ich Ravenclaws nicht ausstehen kann", ergänzte sie stiller, „und ich finde, du solltest dich endlich mit Blaise vertragen, denn es ist jetzt fünf Tage her!", stellte sie sachlich fest, während ihr Blick zornig auf einen Makel in ihrem manikürten Fingernagel fiel.

„Ja", brummte Greg neben ihm unverständlich und erntete Dracos bösen Blick. Sicher, wann immer Gregory Pansy zustimmen konnte, ohne selber in Gefahr zu geraten, etwas tun zu müssen, war er gerne dabei, ihm in den Rücken zu fallen. Und sich mit Zabini auch nur zu unterhalten kam überhaupt nicht in Frage!

„Du kannst froh sein, dass Snape dich nicht schon hochkantig rausgeworfen hat!", zischte Pansy jetzt, denn anscheinend war heute Mittag der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem Pansy ihrem Ärger Luft machen konnte.

„Ja", bestätigte Greg erneut. Draco sah ihn erhobener Augenbraue an, was ihn wieder verstummen ließ.

„Ich meine, was soll das? Willst du nicht mehr Schulsprecher sein? Ich finde es höchst gedankenlos von dir, nicht aufzupassen! Ich meine, natürlich ist Potter nervtötend mit seiner ganzen Heldengeschichte, aber musst du ihn und Weasley zweimal die Woche schlagen gehen? Du kannst froh sein, dass Magie deine Wunden so schnell heilt, dass man wenigstens nichts sehen kann!"

„Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht!", knurrte er. Wobei… das gelogen war. Aber es war egal, denn es ging Pansy überhaupt nichts an.

„Draco", sagte sie jetzt ruhiger, „ich mache mir bloß Sorgen, verstehst du?" Sie sah ihn aufrichtig an. Ihre grünen Augen durchleuchteten ihn, und ihr Blick war ihm mehr als unangenehm. Pansy war kein fairer Gesprächspartner. Sie wartete nur darauf, dass er ihr mehr Informationen geben würde. Aber er schwieg.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Snape mir heute eine Strafe verpasst", erklärte er jetzt, während er den Blick wieder seinem Porree zuwandte.

„Was?", wollte sie lächelnd wissen, aber ihr Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

„Wegen… Mittwoch, ich-"

„Ich weiß, weswegen, Draco!", unterbrach sie ihn eisig. „Dann wirst du es so regeln, dass die Strafe nicht heute Abend sein wird. Ich bin sicher, das ist dir möglich? Wenn du Snape schon daran hindern konntest, dich von der Schule zu werfen, obwohl wegen dir das Quidditchspiel ausgefallen ist-", begann sie mit Nachdruck, aber jetzt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wegen mir? Ich war nicht alleine in-"

„-Draco, ich bitte dich!", sagte Pansy, als stünde von vornherein fest, dass es immer seine Schuld war! Was erlaubte sie sich eigentlich?!

„Jaah", mischte sich Greg wieder ein, und Draco wäre fast von der Bank gesprungen vor Wut. Gregory neben ihm zuckte vor Scheck zusammen und richtete seinen Blick hastig zurück auf seinen Teller.

„Draco, außerdem ist da immer noch das Problem mit… _Granger_", sagte sie betont vorsichtig. Pansy hasste Granger, das war jedem klar. Jedem, der länger als fünf Minuten mit Pansy zu tun hatte. Draco horchte auf, widerwillig, aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Was… was ist mit ihr?" Der gestrige Tag war vergangen. Ohne, dass Potter ihn umgebracht oder Snape ihn enthoben und von der Schule geworfen hatte. Er nahm an, Granger hatte niemandem erzählt, dass er… dass er… - er musste schlucken, als er daran dachte, wie er seine Finger in ihre verflucht enge Pussy geschoben hatte, wie sie fantastische Geräusche gemacht hatte, wie er eine Gänsehaut und die härteste Erektion seit einer langen Zeit bekommen hatte, als sie sich an ihn gekrallt hatte, ihren warmen Körper gegen seinen gepresst, und ihre perfekten Brüste, weich und gleichzeitig-

„-Draco?", vernahm er Pansys Stimme und hob irritiert den Blick. Er setzte sich auf seinem Stuhl anders hin, denn seine Erektion drückte gegen den Stoff der Hose. Fuck.

„Was?", wollte er unfreundlich wissen, denn jetzt gerade war eine Erektion mehr als unpassend!

„Wie wir sie heute loswerden sollen?", wiederholte Pansy anscheinend gereizt. Draco sah sie an.

„Wen?"

„Oh, Draco, könntest du mir für fünf Minuten zuhören?", schnappte Pansy zornig, und eine leichte Röte trat in ihre Wangen. „Wenn Granger heute Abend auch da ist, wird es ein anstrengendes Pokern! Kein Alkohol, kein Gold! Wahrscheinlich schafft sie es sogar, Snape als Wachhund zu engagieren!", empörte sich Pansy mit einem Blick über die Schulter.

Und unwillkürlich fragte sich Draco, ob Blaise Granger heute um ein Date bitten würde. Das hatte er zumindest vor gehabt, und Draco machte es rasend.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Pansy", sagte Draco abwesend.

„Schön, könntest du dir nicht was einfallen lassen? Wir könnten sie weglocken? Aussperren? Kann sie nicht Zeit mit ihren… Freunden verbringen? Schlag es ihr vor!"

„Wir sprechen nicht, Pansy", erwiderte Draco glatt. Nein, nicht wirklich. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, aber Granger vorzuschlagen, mehr Zeit mit Potter und dem Wiesel zu verbringen könnte ihm mehr schaden als nutzen.

„Was?", brachte Pansy gepresst hervor, und Draco widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Pansys zornigem Gesicht.

„Ich kümmere um alle Vorbereitungen und du kannst nicht diese eine Sache für mich tun?"

Und Draco hasste es, Pansys Wut abzubekommen. Er hasste es einfach! Und er sprach, ohne großartig nachzudenken.

„Weißt du, Pansy, vielleicht löst sich dein Problem, denn Blaise will Granger heute um ein Date bitten", sagte er jetzt kalt. Zuerst schien Pansy nicht verstanden zu haben, aber dann öffnete sich ihr Mund perplex.

„_Was_?", entfuhr es ihr kopfschüttelnd, und Gregs Gabel sank in seiner Hand neben ihm. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", flüsterte sie zornig.

„Was denkst du, warum ich nicht mehr mit ihm spreche?", erklärte er süffisant, denn Pansys Ärger galt nun nicht mehr ihm.

„Oh, dieser Verräter! Das ist doch wohl nicht sein ernst! Was glaubt er, wer er ist?!"

„Und du willst, dass ich mich mit ihm vertrage?", erkundigte sich Draco lächelnd, und Pansys blickte starr geradeaus.

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich fasse es nicht! Was ist in Blaise gefahren? Sie ist ein Schlammblut! Ein widerliches Schlammblut!", wiederholte sie fast hysterisch. „Draco, wir müssen ihn retten!", entfuhr es ihr, und Draco sah sie entnervt an.

„Vor was?", wollte er glatt wissen.

„Er muss wahnsinnig geworden sein!"

„Wenn er sie fragen will, soll er doch. Sie würde sowieso nicht ja sagen."

„Und warum nicht?" Pansys Stimmung war in einer Nanosekunde umgeschlagen und sie beäugte ihn wieder misstrauisch. Oh, Merlin noch mal! Er hatte wieder einmal nicht nachgedacht, wenn er mit Pansy sprach!

„Weil sie an Potters Arsch festgebunden ist, Pansy."

„Granger könnte froh sein, jemanden wie Blaise überhaupt aus der Nähe ansehen zu können!", informierte ihn Pansy scharf. Draco atmete aus. „Was, wenn sie ja sagt?", entfuhr es Pansy panisch.

„Was?" Draco hatte über diese Konsequenz nicht eine Sekunde nachgedacht und hielt sie für überaus abwegig. „Wird sie nicht."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", schnappte Pansy besorgt.

_Weil ich sie vorgestern am Türrahmen befriedigt habe._

„Potter würde ausrasten", sagte er nur.

„Wir müssen etwas tun!", sagte Pansy, und Draco bereute, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. „Wann ist dein Termin bei Snape?"

„Um fünf, Pansy", rang er sich ungeduldig ab.

„Gut. Bis dahin wird mir etwas eingefallen sein. Merlin, wie furchtbar! Du hättest es mir sagen sollen, Draco!", fuhr sie ihn zornig an. Draco zuckte gleichmütig mit den Achseln. „Heute gehen die meisten nach Hogsmeade. Ich bin sicher, Granger und ihre langweiligen Freunde tun das auch. Am besten verlaufen sie sich dort für den Rest des Abends."

Draco bereute schon, überhaupt heute Abend pokern gewollt zu haben.

„Wann geht es heute Abend los?", wollte Greg neben ihm wissen. Draco schenkte ihm einen eindeutigen Blick.

„Dünnes Eis, Gregory. Verflucht dünnes Eis", knurrte Draco, und Greg senkte schuldbewusst wieder den Blick auf den Teller.

Der Weg zu Snapes Büro war immer… unangenehm. Meistens hatte Snape etwas auszusetzen, und Draco wusste, heute würde er erst recht keine Ausnahme machen.

Er hatte sie gestern in Alte Runen das letzte Mal gesehen und hatte sie erfolgreich ignoriert. Es war nicht schlimm gewesen. Überhaupt nicht. Denn er war sauer auf sie.

Und sie war ein Miststück.

Und es wunderte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass sie nicht alleine vor Snapes Büro ankam. Draco hatte noch nicht das Passwort zum Wasserspeier gesagt, als Potter und Granger um die Ecke kamen. Und wieder einmal schien Granger damit beschäftigt zu sein, zu schlichten. Ihre Augen weiteten sie sich kurz, als sie ihn erkannte, aber sie senkte sehr schnell den Blick.

Potters Blick durchbohrte ihn allerdings. So wie immer. Oh, wenn Potter wüsste. Und jedes Mal, wenn er Potter sah, juckte es ihn in den Fingern. Es juckte ihn einfach! Potter hatte etwas an sich, was ihn nur zu gerne zuschlagen lassen würde! Wirklich! Und dass sie sich hinter ihm versteckte war einfach lächerlich!

_Und, Granger? Hat Blaise dich schon gefragt? Sieht nicht so aus, sonst wäre Potter nicht mehr so widerlich ruhig!_

„Wir sollten hochgehen", sagte Granger nach einer kleinen Weile, in der Draco seinen gesamten Hass in seinen Blick hatte fließen lassen. Potters Mund verzog sich.

„Ja", sagte Potter bloß. Und Draco beschloss, tatsächlich nichts zu sagen. Ihm fiel sein Plan wieder ein. Er wollte ein Ravenclaw Mädchen verführen. Wollte er das noch? So wütend wie Granger ihn machte, ja. Ja, wollte er!

Immerhin hatte Granger den Anstand, rot zu werden. Er hoffte inständig, das hier wäre verflucht noch mal unangenehm für sie. Draco sah sie an. Sie mied noch immer seinen Blick, als Potter entnervt vor den Wasserspeier trat.

„Albus Dumbledore", sagte er laut, und der Wasserspeier wich knirschend zur Seite, ehe die Wendeltreppe in Sicht kam. Draco hatte große Lust, Potter zu schubsen, sah aber davon ab.

Potter bedeutete Granger vorzugehen, und fast hätte Draco die Augen verdreht. Fast.

Sie kamen oben an, und Draco fielen mehrere Szenarien ein, wie sich Potter ganz zufällig den Kopf einschlagen könnte, auf dem Weg nach oben. Aber er beherrschte sich erstaunlich gut.

Sie betraten allesamt Snapes rundes Büro. Der Schulleiter saß wie immer gereizt an seinem Schreibtisch und ging durch einige Unterlagen vor sich.

„Wie wunderbar", entfuhr es ihm. „Wie ich sehe haben sich keine Wunden dazugesellt. Hallo, Miss Granger", bemerkte er knapp. Draco sagte immer noch nichts. „Mr Malfoy, ist Ihr Abzeichen zwischenzeitlich mal wieder aufgetaucht?", bemerkte Snape mit einem Seitenblick, und Draco fluchte innerlich. _Fuck_. Scheiß Abzeichen. „Das wären zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wie immer", schloss Snape mit einem freudlosen Lächeln.

„Nehmen Sie Platz", fügte Snape hinzu und deutete auf eine ungleiche Stuhlreihe vor dem großen Schreibtisch. Er schob die Unterlagen beiseite.

„Nachkriegszeremonien! Was denkt sich das Ministerium? Dass noch kein Jahr vergangen ist, und wir alles bereits mit Alkohol und lustiger Musik feiern müssen?", knurrte er den Briefen zu, die vor ihm lagen, und Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Mr Potter, ich habe eine spezielle Einladung für Sie. Allerdings fällt sie mitten in die Prüfungszeit, und ich würde Sie bitten nicht zu der Einweihung des Opferdenkmals als Kriegsmaskottchen im Ministerium zu erscheinen", ergänzte Snape mit Nachdruck. Draco unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

Potter wirkte etwas perplex, aber er ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Wenn… wenn es in die Prüfungen fällt, dann… wohl… nicht", stimmte er peinlich berührt überein, und Draco atmete entnervt aus. Snape hob einen weiteren Brief in die Höhe. Draco hielt die Luft an.

„Wo wir gerade bei außerschulischen Dingen sind, Mr Malfoy, ich habe noch einen Brief für Sie bekommen. Allerdings kann ich diese Entscheidung nicht fällen, also…?" Er hielt ihm den Brief entgegen. Er kam aus Frankreich, wie Draco am Siegel erkannte. Bevor Granger und Potter mehr Interesse zeigen konnten, hatte er ihn hastig in seinen Umhang gesteckt. Warum bekam Snape seine Briefe?! Er würde sich später darum kümmern. Er nahm an, Snape hatte ihn geöffnet und wusste, was darin stand. Und Draco passte es gar nicht. Aber er sagte nichts Entsprechendes. Bestimmt nicht vor Potter!

„Kommen wir zu den unwichtigen Dingen des Lebens", begann Snape wieder. „Kommen wir zur Strafe. Miss Granger, kann ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?" Und Draco spürte, wie sie unruhig auf dem Stuhl neben ihm wurde.

„Ja", sagte sie mit nicht besonders fester Stimme. Er sah sie an. Er hatte sich in den letzten beiden Tagen nicht wirklich erlaubt, sie richtig anzusehen. Sie biss sich kurz auf ihre Lippe. Ihre Lippe, die er in seinen Mund gesaugt hatte.

„Hat Mr Malfoy Sie jemals bedroht?", wollte Snape wissen, und es war wie ein dreister Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt. Granger schien kurz überrumpelt.

„Mich… _bedroht_?", wiederholte sie verwirrt, und Snape nickte, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ich… nein, er hat mich nie bedroht, Sir", log sie ruhiger und senkte kurz den Blick auf ihre Hände.

„Professor-", unterbrach Potter eine Spur zorniger.

„Mr Potter, ich spreche mit Miss Granger", entgegnete Snape lediglich. „Hat Mr Malfoy Sie jemals in irgendeine Art von Bedrängnis gebracht?", fuhr Snape fort, und Draco verdrehte gereizt die Augen. Merlin, jetzt wäre Grangers wunderbare Chance. Er wartete, Potter wartete, Snape wartete.

Dracos Puls hatte sich geringfügig beschleunigt.

„Nein, Sir", sagte sie fest.

Nein, hatte sie gesagt. Dumpf klangen die Worte in Dracos Kopf. Sie sah ihn nicht an.

Sie hatte gelogen. Für Potter? Für ihn? Ha ha, ja sicher. Als ob sie für ihn solche Längen gehen würde. Es ging doch nur um ihren scheiß Potter!

„Sir", begann Draco, denn in einem Anflug von Wahnsinn hatte er plötzlich die Lust verspürt, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und jetzt traf ihn Grangers Blick. So mächtig, dass er sie ansehen musste. Und stille Aufrichtigkeit und der Hauch von Angst lagen auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

„Ja, Mr Malfoy?", erwiderte Snape gereizt. Draco wandte den Blick von ihr ab, denn was brachte es alles? Sie log. Egal, für wen sie es tat. Und es geschah ihr nur Recht! Sie war selber schuld, wenn sie ihre beste Chance verstreichen ließ, ihn von der Schule zu werfen.

„Nichts, Sir", sagte Draco schließlich. Snape atmete aus.

„Hören Sie, das Spiel, was wegen Ihnen beiden versäumt worden ist, findet morgen Abend statt. Um acht Uhr. Ich erwarte, dass Sie beide dort auftauchen, dass Sie sich nicht miteinander anlegen, und dass Sie bis zu den Prüfungen keine physischen Auseinandersetzungen mehr haben. Haben Sie verstanden?", wandte sich Snape an ihn und Potter. Und sein Blick war eisig. „Und das gleiche gilt für Mr Weasley, haben Sie gehört, Draco?"

Oh, er bekam sogar seinen Vornamen aus dem Mund seines Patenonkels zu hören. „Ob Sie verstanden haben?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Draco gepresst.

„Das reicht mir nicht, Draco", fuhr er strenger fort.

„Ich… werde mich nicht mit Mr Weasley anlegen", erwiderte Draco betont freundlich. Snape atmete erneut aus. Ob er schon wusste, dass Draco log? Er nahm es an.

„Miss Granger, irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten unter den Vertrauensschülern, den Schülern – irgendwas?", wollte er Snape knapp wissen, und Draco wusste, es war vorbei! Snape hatte keine Strafen verhängt!

„Nein, Sir", sagte sie leise.

Und Draco erhob sich in der Sekunde als Potter es tat.

„Ach, meine Herren…", hielt Snape sie zurück. Er hatte zwei Blätter Pergament in der Hand. „Ihre Strafe", ergänzte er lächelnd. Und Draco Laune sank wieder ein Stück. Er und Potter nahmen die Blätter entgegen, während Granger sich erhob und bei Potter mitlas.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich.

„Sir…?", begann er, eine Spur verblüfft.

„Ja, Mr Malfoy?" Snape schien sogar ein wenig vergnügt zu sein. „Haben Sie eine Frage? Ich erläutere es gerne. Das ist eine Partnerarbeit. Speziell für Sie und Mr Potter. Es legt den Tag in der Woche fest, die Zeit, und sollten Sie es nicht in Partnerarbeit machen, werde ich es erfahren. Die Benotung dieser Arbeit erfahren Sie vor Ihren Prüfungen. Sollte Sie nicht meinen Vorstellungen entsprechen, betrachten Sie sich als nicht zugelassen", schloss Snape mit einem triumphalen Lächeln.

Dracos Mund öffnete sich.

„Sir, ich leite die Quidditch-Einsteiger!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit gestattet, Mr Potter ebenfalls einzusetzen, Mr Malfoy." Oh, er würde Snapes Freude am liebsten aus dessen Gesicht fluchen! Das war doch unfassbar!

„Das ist jeder Sonntag, Professor!", entfuhr es Potter schockiert.

„Ist das so?", erkundigte sich Snape scheinheilig. „Nun… wenn es da steht, Mr Potter…"

Und das Blatt sank in Dracos Hand. _Verdammt_.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß, und ein schönes Wochenende. Ich sehe Sie morgen auf dem Quidditchfeld", schloss er und widmete sich wieder seinen Unterlagen.

Draco verließ als erster das Büro. Er hörte Potter hinter sich, als Snapes Tür geschlossen war.

„Du lügst ihn an?", fuhr er Granger augenblicklich an. „Was sollte das? Malfoy bedroht dich ständig!"

„Harry!", hörte er sie gepresst sagen.

„Warum beschützt du ihn?"

„Ich beschütze ihn _nicht_!", erwiderte sie wieder einmal. „Außerdem schlage ich vor, ich macht eure Partnerarbeit in den Räumen der Schulsprecher", schloss sie, so laut, dass auch Draco es hören konnte. Er hielt vor dem Wasserspeier inne. Potter und er waren fast gleich groß. Draco war vielleicht nur ein oder zwei Zentimeter größer. Potter atmete gereizt aus.

Merlin, was für eine Lügnerin sie war! Sie war erstaunlich gut. Wirklich. Ob sie daran dachte, wenn sie ihn sah? Er nahm es an. Sie dachte daran, wie er sie berührt hatte! Er wusste es. Er wusste es verflucht sicher, denn wieder zierte eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen.

Verflucht.

Potter sah ihn mit beinahe mörderischer Entschlossenheit an.

„Sei pünktlich", sagte Draco schließlich mit schnarrender Stimme, und mit einem letzten Blick auf Granger, hatte er sich abgewandt. Er hörte Potter wieder zornig werden, hörte wie Granger wieder schlichtete, wie sie und Potter sich wieder stritten, und es gefiel ihm gut. Verdammt gut! Und anscheinend war es offiziell.

Anscheinend hatten er und Granger ein schmutziges Geheimnis.

Und seine Hand schloss sich instinktiv um seinen linken Unterarm. Das Mal pochte schmerzhaft. Für einen Moment bereute er, es Snape nicht gesagt zu haben. Denn dann würde er bereits jetzt seine Sachen packen und könnte gehen.

Aber er wusste, was ihn aufhielt. Ja, er wusste es.

Seine verdammte Erektion hielt ihn auf.

Wäre er wirklich so verrückt, und würde tatsächlich so weit gehen, sie zu vögeln – Merlin! – dann würde er sein Abzeichen freiwillig Snape übergeben und seine Sachen packen.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er nach unten. Und Pansy und Gregory warteten bereits vor der Großen Halle auf ihn.

„Also? Hast du Nachsitzen oder so etwas? Oder können wir den heutigen Abend in der Planung lassen?", wollte sie gespannt wissen, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Heute Abend ist Black-Poker", schloss er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Und er würde sich betrinken!

„Vielleicht verfolgt er dich, Harry", vermutete Ron, als sie in den Drei Besen am Fenster Platz genommen hatten.

„Klar, weil alle Leute Harry verfolgen", bemerkte Ginny spöttisch, während sie ein Schluck Butterbier trank. Hermine hatte schweißnasse Handflächen, denn tatsächlich schien Blaise Zabini mit seinen Freunden überall aufzutauchen, wo sie sich befanden.

Und sie war schon dankbar, dass er mit anderen Slytherins unterwegs war. Slytherins, dessen Namen sie nicht alle kannte. Es war ein schlimmer Tag gewesen. Und der Streit, den sie mit Harry führte war auch noch nicht beendet. Ginny durchbohrte sie mit ihren Blicken, aber Hermine saß neben Ron und schüttelte immer nur knapp und mahnend den Kopf, wenn Ginny sie zu lange anstarrte.

„Wir hatten noch nie Probleme mit Zabini, oder?", wollte Harry fragend von Ron wissen, und dieser ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Slytherins", sagte er nur, als würde dies alles erklären. Hermine hatte wieder Magenschmerzen. „Sag mal, musst du jetzt jeden Sonntag mit Malfoy die Fliegerstunden vorbereiten?", erkundigte sich Ron mitleidig, und Harry nickte grimmig.

„Ich hab schon überlegt, ob ich es einfach schmeiße", sagte er laut.

„Das kannst du nicht!", sagte Hermine sofort, und sprach das erste Mal seit zwei Stunden wieder direkt mit Harry. Er sah sie auch tatsächlich an.

„Nein? Wie hoch sind die Chancen, dass Malfoy das durchzieht, ohne auf mich loszugehen?" Und Hermine atmete aus.

„Weißt du, er ist nicht der einzige", erwiderte sie bedächtig.

„Und schon wieder tust du es", informierte Harry sie bitter. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ich meine es ernst! Ich weiß nicht, warum es so ist, aber du verteidigst ihn!"

„Tue ich nicht! Garantiert nicht, Harry!", widersprach sie. „Aber wenn du ihm keinen Anlass gibst dich-"

„Ja? Wann habe ich ihm vorgestern einen Anlass gegeben? Kannst du mir das sagen? Er braucht keinen verdammten Anlass, um ein Arschloch zu sein, Hermine!", fuhr Harry sie an. „Und warum hast du Snape angelogen?"

„Harry-"

„-nein, sag es mir!", verlangte Harry erbarmungslos von ihr zu wissen. Und sie atmete kopfschüttelnd aus. Sie würde diesen Streit nicht weiterführen. Sie hatte ohnehin ein so schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Harry, dass sie es kaum schaffte, überhaupt ehrlich mit ihm zu streiten, denn… sie hatte ihn angelogen! Du das war die einzige Wahrheit hier.

„Hört schon auf zu streiten, ok?", merkte Ginny bitter an, die heute von Harry mehr oder weniger ignoriert wurde, hatte Hermine festgestellt. Hermines Blick senkte sich auf das Butterbier vor sich, und sie dachte an Malfoys Pläne heute Abend. Sie hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen! Und sie hatte Angst, dass er es heute all seinen blöden Freunden erzählen würde! Dass die Nachricht zu Harry durchdrang und er sie verstoßen würde, oder… nein. Eigentlich glaubte sie nicht, dass Harry sie überhaupt noch verteidigen würde, wüsste er, dass sie Malfoy all diese Dinge erlaubt hatte.

Sie spürte, wie ihr wieder heiß wurde. Das schlechte Gewissen würde sie nach auffressen. Genauso wie die Schuld.

Sie saßen schweigend um den Tisch. Jeder schien anderen Gedanken nachzuhängen, während Ginny Harry immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarf, und anscheinend hoffte, dass er endlich mit ihr sprechen würde. Hermine war deswegen auch schon sauer auf Harry. Er konnte Ginny nicht ignorieren!

„Selbe Strategie wie am Mittwoch?", machte Ginny einen erneuten Versuch, Harry ins Gespräch zu vertiefen, und Harry überlegte knapp.

„Ja. Gegen Slytherin ist die zweier-dreier Angriffskombination die beste", schloss er, und Ron nickte.

„Goyle ist der schlechteste Treiber der Welt. Es würde auch ein einer-vierer Angriff ausreichen", scherzte er, obwohl Hermine nicht wusste, um was es ging. Aber sie war froh genug, dass es nicht mehr um Harrys Wut auf sie ging. Madame Rosmerta kam an ihren Tisch und stellte vier frische Butterbier vor ihnen ab.

„Wir haben nicht bestellt", sagte Harry eilig, aber Rosmerta schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Der junge Mann am mittleren Tisch zahlt", erklärte sie und verschwand mit schwingenden Hüften wieder. Ron sah ihr natürlich nach, aber Harrys Blick richtete sich auf den mittleren Tisch. Auch Hermines Blick folgte Harrys, und ihr Herz machte einen Satz.

„Wieso zahlt Zabini unsere Getränke?", fragte Harry offen in die Runde, während Zabini die Hand zum Gruße gehoben hatte.

„Keine Ahnung", entgegnete Ron, während er sich nun auch den Hals verrenkte, um Zabini zu entdecken. „Vielleicht sind sie vergiftet?", vermutete er leiser. Ginny atmete entnervt aus.

„Natürlich, Ron. Die ganze Welt ist hinter dir her!"

„Oh, halt doch den Mund, Ginny!", erwiderte Ron beleidigt.

„Wollen wir noch George besuchen?", entfuhr es Hermine jetzt, die sehr dringend hier verschwinden wollte. Ginny warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich konnte es Ginny gar nicht erwarten, dass Zabini persönlich zum Tisch kam, um Harry um ihre Hand zu bitten, oder so ähnlich hatte es Ginny auf dem Hinweg formuliert, während sich Ron und Harry einige Schritte vor ihnen überlegt haben, wie sie Malfoy am besten im Schlaf umbringen konnten.

„Ich habe noch anderthalb Butterbier", bemerkte Ron grinsend. Sie atmete aus. Sie hoffte nur, Blaise würde nicht wirklich gleich zu ihnen kommen.

„Also, auf unseren Sieg morgen!", eröffnete Ginny den Toast und hob ihr neues Butterbier in die Höhe. Und Harry und Ron stießen laut mit ihr an. Hermine tat es ihnen gleich, verdrehte jedoch die Augen.

„Es bringt Unglück einen Sieg schon vorher zu feiern", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Was soll passieren?", wollte Ron lachend wissen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy es bis morgen schaffen wird, herauszufinden, wie man einen Schnatz findet, bevor Harry ihn nicht schon gefangen hat!"

„Wohl wahr!", bestätigte Harry, und Hermine war schon froh genug, dass keine blutigen Morddrohungen mehr gesprochen wurden.

„Hermine, mit wem gehst du eigentlich auf den Ball?", fragte Ginny jetzt scheinheilig.

Und Hermine hätte sie erwürgen können!

„Ich… keine Ahnung. Mal sehen. Ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht… gehe ich allein", sagte sie ausweichend, denn Harrys Blick hatte schon wieder die angespannte Note angenommen, die sie zu hassen gelernt hatte. „Ich meine, als Schulsprecherin muss ich sowieso die ganze Zeit aufpassen."

„Klingt wahnsinnig lustig und spannend", bemerkte Ginny mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Ich bin immer noch dagegen, dass wir gehen", sagte Harry jetzt.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich habe ein Kleid, und ich werde gehen." Ginny sah Harry herausfordernd an.

„Schon gut. Schon gut, Weasley", erwiderte Harry scherzhaft und schenkte Ginny tatsächlich ein schiefes Grinsen. Hermine war sehr erleichtert, während Ron etwas verkniffen zu seiner Schwester und seinem besten Freund hinüber blickte.

Und als sie nach zwanzig Minuten endlich gingen erhoben sich auch die Slytherins von ihrem Tisch. Sie erreichten leider nicht schnell genug die Tür.

„Hey!", begrüßte Blaise ihre Gruppe. Hermine senkte sofort den Blick und betrachtete mit großem Interesse ihre Schuhe.

„Hi", erwiderte Harry und das Misstrauen war seiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören. „Danke für… die Getränke, Zabini", rang er sich schließlich ab.

„Kein Problem. Wohin soll's jetzt gehen?", erkundigte sich Blaise vollkommen selbstsicher, ohne Angst, ohne Hass, und Harry und Ron tauschten kurz einen verwirrten Blick.

„Wir gehen zu Weasley Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", sagte Ginny sofort.

„Hm. Können wir euch begleiten?", wollte Blaise freundlich, höflich und zuvorkommend wissen, und Hermine konnte nur noch daran denken, wie Malfoy seine Finger in ihren Slip geschoben hatte! Oh Merlin! Ihr Herz schlug sehr schnell.

„Ähm, klar?", erwiderte Harry etwas überrumpelt, und die Gruppe verließ gesammelt die Drei Besen.

„Tut mir leid, dass das Spiel vorgestern ausgefallen ist", fuhr Blaise fort, als er zu Harry und Ron aufgeschlossen hatte. Was veranstaltete er da? Hermine verengte die Augen und sah den Jungen zu. Blaise sah gut aus. Ordentlich. Er trug seine Uniform, wenn auch nicht die Robe, während sie und die anderen Jeans anhatten.

„Jaah", sagte Harry, unschlüssig, ob er mit Blaise reden sollte oder nicht.

„Aber dafür können wir morgen eine richtige Feier draus machen, wenn ihr den Schnatz lang genug verschollen lasst", bemerkte Blaise lächelnd.

„Nicht wirklich, Harry muss am Sonntag-" Aber Harrys Blick ließ Ron verstummen. Und Blaise ging auch nicht weiter darauf ein, obwohl Hermine sah, dass er wohl gerne fragen würde.

„Wieso hast du uns Getränke bestellt?", wollte Harry schließlich wissen, und Hermine war sehr dankbar für Harrys Misstrauen. Manchmal zumindest. Vielleicht würde Blaise die Lust verlieren. Sie und Ginny gingen mit gespitzten Ohren hinter den Jungen her, während hinter ihnen die Slytherins über die Frühlings-Party sprachen.

„Wieso?", wiederholte Blaise schließlich und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose. Er überragte Harry und war so groß wie Ron, fiel ihr auf. Und er bewegte sich… elegant. Ungezwungen, vollkommen selbstsicher. Ginny warf ihr ab und an einen aufmunternden Blick zu, aber Hermine ignorierte sie und lauschte dem Gespräch der Jungen.

„Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass manche Slytherins… einfach kein Benehmen haben", schloss Blaise nachdenklich.

„Du entschuldigst dich für Malfoy?", entfuhr es Harry jetzt überrascht, und Blaise ruckte neben ihm mit dem Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Weißt du, Harry", und dass Blaise ihn _Harry_ nannte, überraschte Harry wohl selber, „wir sind nicht alle undankbar. Wir sind nicht alle Todesser. Und es tut mir leid, dass der nötige Respekt manchmal ausbleibt", erklärte Blaise achselzuckend. Hermine atmete kopfschüttelnd aus. Blaise spielte ein cleveres Spiel mit Harry. Ginny grinste ihr entgegen.

„Ich denke…", begann Harry nachdenklich, als sie den Scherzartikelladen erreicht hatten und der große magische Harlekinkopf über dem Eingang den Hut zog, „dass du für Malfoys Verhalt nichts kannst. Aber… ihr seid doch Freunde, oder nicht?", wollte er ernster wissen.

„Nein, nicht… wirklich. Draco ist egoistisch und undankbar. Er benutzt Mädchen und hat das Amt als Schulsprecher so wenig verdient wie ein knallrümpfiger Kröter", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. Und Ron lachte tatsächlich auf. „Ich hatte gedacht, als Slytherin müsste ich zu unserem Schulsprecher halten, aber… ich habe mich geirrt. Nicht, was Hermine angeht. Sie leistet einen hervorragenden Job, bedenkt man, dass sie ihn mit Draco Malfoy führen muss!", fügte Blaise mit einem Blick über die Schulter hinzu.

Und Harry nickte tatsächlich.

„Ja, du hast völlig Recht!"

„Malfoy ist ein Arschloch", bestätigte auch Ron, und Ginny versteckte das Lächeln hinter der Hand. Merlin, wahrscheinlich hatte Blaise vor, Harry seine Hosen vom Körper zu schleimen, noch ehe sie den Laden betreten würden.

„Wollen wir?", erkundigte sich Blaise mit einem Nicken zur Tür, und er ließ Harry und Ron den Vortritt. „Nach dir", sagte er an sie gewandt und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Merlin, er war attraktiv. Und viel zu höflich! Sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass er und Malfoy jemals befreundet waren. Es erschien ihr wie eine sehr unwahrscheinliche Verbindung, aber… das musste sie gerade denken!

Sie nickte nur und betrat den riesigen Laden. George hatte noch weitere Verkäufer eingestellt. Sie wurden von einigen mit einem Winken begrüßt.

„Hey Harry! Ron, Hermine, Ginny!", rief Angelina aus, die, bekleidet mit der orangenen Uniform des Ladens, gerade aus dem Lagerraum gekommen war. Sie und George waren seit einem Monat verlobt. Und Hermine hatte ihr anfängliches Misstrauen diesbezüglich verloren.

Denn Angelina Johnson war Freds Freundin gewesen. Hermine hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es klappen würde, wenn sie mit George zusammen käme, aber… anscheinend… hatte sie sich geirrt.

Und sie war ehrlich gesagt ganz froh, dass sie sich geirrt hatte, denn es tat George gut, jemanden zu haben. Und er war fast glücklich. Sie winkte Angelina zu.

„Unglaublich!", entfuhr es Blaise neben ihr beeindruckt. Seine Augen wanderten durch den zweistöckigen Laden, und fasziniert beobachtete er die bunten vollgestellten Regale.

„Oh ja. Das Ministerium ist unser bester Käufer!", ertönte Georges Stimme hinter ihr, und erschrocken wandte sie sich um. Er strahlte sie alle an und zog Hermine als erste in seine Arme. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich, und danach kam Ginny an die Reihe.

Harry und Ron schüttelte er lediglich die Hände.

„Was gibt's Neues im Schloss?", wollte George wissen, als er einem fliegenden Miniaturdrachen auswich, der wohl aus seiner Verpackung entkommen war. Einer der auszubildenden Verkäufer hastete bereits außer Atem hinter dem kleinen feuerspuckenden Modell hinterher.

„Oh, nicht viel", erwiderte Ron lapidar. „Es gibt eine Frühlings-Party", fuhr er unwirsch fort.

„Ja, ich erinnre mich. Es gab jedes Jahr so eine Party. Mit wem geht mein feiner Bruder?", erkundigte sich George lächelnd. Es kam ihr vor, als zwinkerte er ihr zu. Wieder rumorte es in ihrem Magen unangenehm laut.

„Mit keinem", entgegnete Ron entnervt. „Frag lieber Ginny!", fügte er hinzu, denn anscheinend hoffte er wohl, dass George dagegen war, dass Ginny überhaupt ging.

„Sie wird mit Harry gehen, hoffe ich mal!", entgegnete George, während die Slytherins sich im Laden verteilten. Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, George. Siehst du, Ron? Die Welt geht nicht unter wegen einer Party!", informierte sie ihren Bruder nachsichtig. Ron jedoch verschränkte lediglich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Harry, Hermine, ihr könnt euch umsonst was aussuchen. Egal, was!", eröffnete George mit einem Blick auf die endlose Schlange an der Kasse. „Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit!" Er warf Angelina noch einen Luftkuss zu, den diese grinsend in ihrer Hand auffing.

„Wieso dürfen wir **_nie_** etwas umsonst aussuchen?", bemerkte Ron grimmig, aber Hermine hatte schon ein Auge die selbstnachfüllenden Federn geworfen. Das wäre praktisch. Dann bräuchte sie nicht extra noch Tinte für die Prüfungen zu besorgen. Natürlich nur, wenn die Federn als Gag nicht auslaufen würden, oder etwas ähnliches.

Blaise stand nur ein Regal entfernt. Es war ihr unangenehm, aber sie stellte sich einfach vor die Federn und suchte sich eine dunkelblaue aus.

„Blau ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?", vermutete er plötzlich hinter ihr und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Ähm, ja…", erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm ein sehr schmales Lächeln.

„Meine auch", sagte er und betrachtete die vielen Scherzartikel vor sich. „Aber du wirst so eine Feder bestimmt nicht verwenden dürfen, zu den Prüfungen", fuhr er fort, und Hermine erinnerte sich. Richtig, alle Produkte von Weasleys Zauberhaft Zauberscherze waren im Unterricht verboten. Anscheinend hatte Blaise ihre Gedanken erraten.

„Oh… richtig", entfuhr es ihr überrascht. Sie legte die hübsche Feder wieder zurück. Dann würde sie etwas anderes finden. Unentschlossen begann sie die Regalreihen abzuwandern. Blaise folgte ihr. Sie spürte ihn hinter sich.

„Ich… ich nehme an, Ginny Weasley hat bereits mit dir gesprochen", vermutete er still hinter ihr.

„Was?" Sie war stehen geblieben. Er trat neben sie. Und sie schaffte es nicht, vollkommen überrascht zu klingen. Und er lächelte jetzt. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Seine olivfarbene Haut ließ seine Zähne noch weißer erscheinen. Jetzt, wo es wärmer wurde und die Sonne schien, waren seine italienischen Wurzeln erkennbar. Seine dunklen Haare lagen locker nach hinten gegeelt, und auf den ersten Blick konnte sie keinen Makel erkennen. Seine Nase war gerade und lang, und um seine vollen Lippen erkannte sie einen pechschwarzen Dreitagebart.

Nein, hässlich war Zabini nicht. Überhaupt nicht.

„Ok, ich werde einfach fragen", sagte er jetzt, während er wahllos in eines der Regale griff und eine Flasche Peruanischen Verschwinde-Puder abwesend zwischen seinen Fingern drehte. „Hättest du – eventuell – Interesse daran, mit mir auszugehen?" Ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam, und sie spürte wieder eine Hitze in ihren Wangen. Sie fuhr sich verlegen durch die Locken, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah überall hin, nur nicht in sein Gesicht.

„Ich…", begann sie unschlüssig, und er stellte die Flasche wieder zurück.

„Zwanglos, Hermine. Einfach nur…" Er zuckte die Achseln und schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. Er schien ein wenig unsicher zu sein. Und sein Vorname aus ihrem Mund klang nicht vollkommen seltsam. „Wie wäre es, wenn… wir morgen zusammen zum Spiel gehen würden? Zwar hatte ich gedacht, heute mit dir in deinen Räumen zu sein, aber… Draco hat ja seinen Poker-Abend", erklärte er ausweichend. Malfoy hatte…? Oh, ja richtig. Poker…. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie konnte doch unmöglich mit Blaise Zabini zu einem Quidditchspiel gehen! Schon alleine, weile Slytherin gegen Gryffindor spielte!

„Ich… weiß nicht. Slytherin spielt gegen Gryffindor", begann sie zögerlich ihre Gedanken zu formulieren, aber er zuckte wieder die Achseln.

„Na und? Ich interessiere mich nicht wirklich für Quidditch, aber… es ist eine gute Gelegenheit, um sich abzulenken, draußen zu sein. Wir könnten Popcorn essen und so tun, als wäre es spannend", schlug er eilig vor. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, nicht sicher, wie sie ihm einen Korb geben sollte, denn sie konnte wohl kaum mit Blaise zusammen zu einem Spiel gehen, nach allem, was mit Malfoy passiert war!

„Sie würde sehr, sehr gerne mit dir gehen, Blaise! Aber jetzt müssen wir wirklich weiter! Noch Makeup für den Ball kaufen und so was!", unterbrach Ginny das Gespräch, und Hermine spürte einen erneuten Schwall Hitze in ihren Wangen.

„Würde sie?", wollte Blaise mit verengten Augen wissen, und Hermine öffnete perplex den Mund. Ginny war unmöglich!

„Oh ja! Hermine liebt Popcorn!" _Was_?! Tat sie nicht!

„Hermine?", erkundigte sich Blaise unsicher, und er tat Hermine jetzt schon leid, dass er durch solche Längen gegangen war. Schön. Dann ging sie mit ihm zum Spiel, und dort würde sie ihm immer noch sagen können, dass es nichts werden könnte mit ihnen.

„Ähm, ok. Wir… gehen zum Spiel", sagte sie steif und kam sich lächerlich vor. Sie hatte einen Krieg überlebt, gekämpft und war Schulsprecherin ihrer Schule, aber um ein Date hatte sie noch nie jemand gebeten!

„Großartig. Ich hole dich Morgen um halb acht ab", erwiderte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Siehst du? War das so schlimm?", zischte Ginny, als sie alleine zwischen den Regalen standen. Hermine fuhr zu ihr herum.

„Wie kannst du einfach lauschen?", knurrte Hermine, und Ginny wirkte erschrocken. „Ich kann nicht mit Blaise Zabini ausgehen, Ginny! Das geht nicht!"

„Warum nicht?", wollte Ginny recht verständnislos wissen, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Weil… weil ich… das geht einfach nicht! Und Harry und Ron wissen nichts davon, und Harry ist sowieso geradezu wütend auf mich! Wie konntest du für mich zusagen? Weißt du, wie schwer und gemein es sein wird, ihm morgen zu sagen, dass es nichts wird?", wollte sie wütend wissen, und Ginnys Mund öffnete sich ungläubig.

„Das willst du ihm morgen sagen? Hermine, wenn die ihn so abstoßend findest, hättest du einfach nein sagen können!", beschwerte sich Ginny jetzt.

„Ach wirklich? Nachdem du alles schon geregelt hattest? Nachdem du ihm Hoffnungen gemacht hast?"

„Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass Blaise Zabini so ein widerliches Monster ist, Hermine!"

„Darum geht es nicht. Es war nicht deine Angelegenheit!", schloss Hermine wütend, während sie sich grimmig die Flasche mit dem Peruanischen-Verschwinde-Pulver griff und zur Kasse ging. Super, jetzt hatte sie sich mit Ginny gestritten. Und weswegen? Weswegen?! Weil sie nicht an einem Abend irgendwas Seltsames mit Malfoy machen konnte, und ein paar Tage später mit seinem Freund ausging. Oder auch nicht Freund. Egal, was er war!

Sie schämte sich so sehr.

Wirklich. Und Blaise war so nett. Vielleicht war sogar die Möglichkeit nicht abwegig, dass Harry ihn mögen konnte! Malfoy würde er niemals mögen! Nicht einmal Hermine mochte Malfoy. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er heute wohl wieder die Regeln brechen wollte! Sie… könnte die Sache mit Malfoy… abhaken. Ja, sicher. Wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich. Aber, wenn sie es könnte, dann… könnte sie vielleicht wirklich mit Blaise ausgehen. Sie schien bei Slytherins ja nicht wirklich wählerisch zu sein, also, warum sollte ein Date mit Blaise so ein großes Problem sein? Malfoy würde es nicht einmal interessieren! Er wollte Harry nur fertig machen und benutzte sie dafür.

Weshalb er das schaffte, wollte sie jetzt nicht ergründen, aber Malfoys Motive waren im Gegensatz zu Blaises Motiven einfach nur widerlich, unehrlich und hinterhältig.

„Erklärst du mir jetzt, was los ist, oder muss ich Ron holen?"

Ginny stand neben ihr, und Hermine war vor Schreck zusammen gezuckt. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was Ginny mit Ron erreichen wollte, aber Ginny schien recht entschlossen zu sein. Und der Molly-Weasley- Ausdruck zeichnete Ginnys Gesicht. Nicht der mütterliche, freundliche, besorgte Ausdruck, den Hermine von Molly kannte. Nein, der andere. Den sie für ihre Kinder aufsparte, wenn einer etwas wirklich Dummes gemacht hatte.

Ginnys unnachgiebiger Blick durchleuchtete sie, und Hermine spürte erneut die Röte in den Wangen. Das war doch nicht wahr!

„Ginny, es geht dich einfach nichts an", wiederholte Hermine, mit fester Stimme, aber Ginny schien es ihr nicht abzukaufen.

„Sag mir seinen Namen", forderte sie unbeeindruckt.

„Welchen… welchen Namen?", rang sich Hermine flüsternd ab, denn sie hörte Harry und Ron hinter sich reden.

„Den Namen von dem Jungen, wegen dem du Blaise Zabini einen Korb geben möchtest. Ich bin nicht blöd, Hermine. Ich bin jünger als du, aber ich bin nicht blöd", erklärte sie bitter.

„Da ist niemand!", zischte Hermine ärgerlich.

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

„Dann kannst du Blaise ja eine Chance geben", bemerkte Ginny mit dem Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel. „Wenn es niemanden sonst gibt."

„Es gibt niemanden!"

„Gut", erwiderte Ginny lächelnd.

„Ja, gut."

„Gut", wiederholte Ginny, und Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Was auch immer Ginny glaubte, zu wissen, sie irrte sich! Sie irrte sich gewaltig!

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Es war halb zehn.

Die Couch im Wohnzimmer war beiseitegeschoben, und um den großen, grünen Pokertisch saßen Ernie MacMillan, sein Freund Frederic Grant, der Kapitän der Ravenclaws Daniel Jensen und Gregory Goyle. Draco hatte einen Ersatz für Blaise finden müssen, und eigentlich hatte er keinen weiteren Hufflepuff einladen wollen, allerdings hatte sich auf die Schnelle kein anderer gefunden.

Und er hatte nichts gegen Hufflepuffs im Allgemeinen, allerdings war dieser Junge nicht wirklich… auf seiner Wellenlänge. Draco goss sich unbemerkt Whiskey in seinen Cherry-Coke Becher. Daniel Jensen hatte den Whiskey besorgt.

„Hey, wo… wo bleibt deine Mitbewohnerin?", wollte Frederic Grant zum dritten Mal von ihm wissen, und Draco nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Sie patrouilliert, und du kannst froh sein, dass sie noch nicht hier ist", bemerkte er spitz. Hoffentlich warf Granger diesen Freak als erstes raus.

Pansy unterhielt sich mit Millicent auf der breiten Couch, während sie verhexten Weißwein tranken. Zwei Ravenclaw Mädchen saßen auf den Sesseln, die zusammen gerückt waren, und warfen ihm ab und an undeutbare Blicke zu. Die eine war Elizabeth Gresham. Er hatte sie eingeladen, und sie hatte eine Freundin mitgebracht, deren Namen er schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, denn er hoffte inständig, dass er Frederic Arschloch Grant nicht noch seine Faust ins Gesicht rammen müsste.

„Ist das… ähm… _ihr_ Zimmer?", wollte der Hufflepuff jetzt wissen, während Gregory die Karten erneut austeilte. Sie hatten gerade eine Proberunde gespielt.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue spöttisch in die Höhe. „Wessen Zimmer?", provozierte er den Jungen, es tatsächlich laut zu sagen, denn er musste Witze machen. Und Draco spürte, wie es ihn nervte, dass sich dieser Junge nach ihrem Zimmer erkundigte.

„Ähm, Grangers Zimmer", erwiderte der Jungte verwirrt, und Draco störte es sogar, dass der fremde Hufflepuff ihren Nachnamen nannte. Hastig trank Draco einen Schluck.

„Ja?", entgegnete Draco gefährlich ruhig, und er wusste, sie hätten diesen Abend in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verlegen sollen. Aber da wäre Blaise gewesen. Und er hatte keine Lust auf Blaise. Er hatte schon kaum Lust darauf, dass Granger gleich zurückkommen würde, um schlechte Laune zu verbreiten.

Er goss den Ravenclaw Mädchen eilig zwei Weißweinschorlen ein und trug sie zu den Sesseln.

„Zitronen-Limonade für die Damen", erklärte er lächelnd. Die Mädchen nahmen die Gläser mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und zuckenden Mundwinkeln entgegen.

„Danke, Draco", sagte Elizabeth, während ihre Freundin verhalten kicherte. Merlin, das würde zu einfach werden. Sobald er Pansy losgeworden war, natürlich!

„Um was spielt ihr?", wollte Pansy laut wissen, und Elizabeths Lächeln verschwand.

„Um Schokofrosch-Karten, Pansy", erwiderte Draco trocken. Pansy atmete aus.

„Ha ha, Draco. Wirklich witzig", warf sie bitter ein. „Ich meine, um wie viel Gold insgesamt?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir nicht um Gold spielen?", entfuhr es Ernie lachend.

„Ja! Wie wäre es mit Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Was?", fuhr Draco den Hufflepuff an, den er sowieso schon abgeschrieben hatte.

„Ein Muggel-Spiel", erläuterte der Hufflepuff gereizt, der wohl auch Draco gegenüber nicht mehr freundlich gesinnt war. Frederic war ein Halbblut. Draco wusste das. Pansy hatte sich erhoben und balancierte anmutig auf den hohen Absätzen zum Tisch.

„Wie spielt man so etwas, und was wäre der große Nutzen daraus?", erkundigte sie sich, als ginge es um magische Portfolios, und sie würde sich ohne einen materiellen Vorteil nichts aus einem Freitagabend machen.

„Man braucht eine leere Flasche", begann Frederic, während seine Augen an Pansys Körper auf und ab wanderten.

„Klingt nicht sehr verlockend", erwiderte Pansy und leerte ihr Glas.

„Man dreht sie auf dem Boden, und der auf den sie zeigt, wählt Wahrheit oder Pflicht!"

„Nein, nicht spannend", schloss Pansy, und Draco war ihr sehr dankbar. Immerhin musste Draco dann nicht, den Traum des Hufflepuff platzen lassen.

„Oh, du hast es wohl noch nie gespielt, Parkinson?" Ernie lächelte ein verschmitztes Lächeln. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Bitte! Leute, Pokern!", befahl er knapp.

„Draco, ich denke, wir könnten Spaß dabei haben. Von was für einer Pflicht ist die Rede?", wollte Daniel Jensen wissen, und es wunderte Draco überhaupt nicht, denn erst vor einem Monat hatte er Daniel erwischt, wie er mit dem Sucher seines Teams hinter dem Kapitänszelt sehr fragwürdige Techniken ausprobiert hatte.

„Völlig offen. Striptease, verrückte Zauber, denjenigen küssen, der neben einem sitzt, Potter einen Liebesbrief schicken!", fügte Frederic grinsend in Richtung Draco hinzu, und Gregory musste lachen.

„Oh ja, das wäre…" Aber er verstummte abrupt.

„Und Granger müsste mitspielen!"

Ganz sicher nicht. Wenn das eine Voraussetzung war, dann wäre er draußen. Weit weg von diesem Zimmer. Und in welcher Welt lebte der verrückte Hufflepuff eigentlich? Dachte er, Granger würde gleich freudig durch diese Tür spazieren, sich die Sachen vom Leib reißen und jeden küssen, auf den die verdammte Flasche zeigte?! Draco mochte diesen Junge nicht.

„Es ist ein dämliches Spiel, ein scheiß Vorschlag, und wir werden Pokern!" Dracos Stimme hatte sich abgekühlt. Der einzige Grund, Granger bei irgendetwas mitspielen zu lassen, wäre für sie, Pflicht zu wählen, damit sie ihm verdammt noch mal einen Blasen könnte. Kurz schloss er die Augen und zwang sich innerlich zur Ruhe.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir abstimmen?" Der Hufflepuff war aufgestanden. Draco hob belustigt eine Augenbraue, während Pansy unruhig wurde.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dein Maul halten würdest?", erwiderte er tatsächlich eine Spur belustigt und kam näher.

„Draco, bitte", murmelte Pansy gepresst.

„Ich glaube, du hast ein ernstes Problem, Malfoy!", begann der Hufflepuff kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, ich ein Problem mit Leuten, die meinen, sie könnten sich bei mir durchsaufen und entscheiden ein dämliches Muggelspiel zu spielen, weil sie nicht genug Gold für Poker dabei haben!", wiederholte er eisig.

Daniel senkte den Blick zurück in seine Karten. „Lasst uns nicht streiten, ok?", murmelte er knapp, und der Hufflepuff sagte etwas Undeutliches zu Ernie.

„Ich hätte Lust?", sagte Elizabeth plötzlich, und Draco hob den Blick. Sie schenkte ihm ein offenes Lächeln. Oh, verflucht. Das war nicht ihr ernst?!

„Süße, tut mir leid, aber so läuft das hier nicht", korrigierte Pansy sie mit einem giftigen Lächeln. Elizabeth schenkte ihr einen überheblichen Blick.

„Ach nein? Wie läuft es dann? Alle tun, was _du_ sagst, Parkinson?"

Nett. Pansy schien innerlich zu kochen, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken.

„Nein, _Gresham_", wiederholte Pansy auch den Nachnamen ihrer gegenüber, und alle Jungen sahen den beiden gebannt zu.

„Nein? Was dann? Hast du Angst vor Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", wollte Elizabeth lächelnd wissen.

„Ich habe vor überhaupt nichts Angst, Elizabeth. Wenn dann wird es für dich bitter ausgehen, denn ich bin die Königin bei jedem Spiel, bei dem es um Herausforderungen geht."

„Ja? Und wenn du nackt im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum tanzen müsstest, das wäre kein Problem?" Draco gefiel allerdings, wohin dieses Gespräch führte. Kurz wechselten die Jungen einen auffordernden Blick.

„Dann würde ich hoffe, du hättest einen Ersatzplan, wie du mich gerne besiegen möchtest, Elizabeth", entgegnete Pansy selbstsicher, und Draco konnte sich geradeso daran hindern, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Oh, keine Sorge!", versprach Elizabeth, und ihr Blick ruhte kurz auf ihm, Draco. Kurz regte sich seine Erektion. Er leerte sein Glas mit einem Nicken. Ihm fielen auch ein paar Dinge ein, mit denen Elizabeth Pansy besiegen konnte.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Er überlegte, ob Snape einen Kontrollbesuch machte, aber dann würde er nicht höflich klopfen. Das war nicht Snapes Stil. Und es störte ihn ernsthaft. Niemand hatte hier zu klopfen, als wäre es ein verdammtes Hotel!

„Wer ist da?", fragte Draco, über die Unterhaltungen der anderen hinweg.

„Blaise", vernahm er die Stimme von seinem ehemaligen Freund. Draco hob überrascht den Blick. Nicht wirklich? Was wollte dieser Idiot von ihm? Noch mal Prügel kassieren?! Draco zögerte. Pansy war zu ihm gekommen.

„Das ist perfekt, Draco", flüsterte sie. „Blaise will sich entschuldigen, du vergibst ihm, und wir reden ihm den Unsinn aus!" Draco verzog den Mund. Er wollte Blaise nicht sehen. Nicht wirklich. Warum auch? Aber Pansy war schon zur Tür geschritten.

Sie öffnete die Tür in einer lasziven Bewegung, um dann innezuhalten.

-**_Potter?_** Dracos Augen verengten sich sofort.

„Hermine schon zurück?", erkundigte sich Blaise, als hätte er gerade nicht Potter und Weasley mit im Schlepptau!

„Was?" Draco starrte ihn an, und Weasley hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt, um ins Wohnzimmer zu spähen. „Was soll das?"

„Ist sie schon zurück?", wiederholte Blaise seine lächerliche Frage.

„Ich… nein, ist sie nicht", antwortete Draco knapp und hielt die Tür besitzergreifend fest, als er neben Pansy getreten war. „Was wird das?", wiederholte er eisig.

„Na ja, du hast mich eingeladen", erwiderte Blaise und besaß die Dreistigkeit zu lächeln.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Deine Einladung hat sich erledigt, nachdem-"

„-du mich geschlagen hast?", beendete Blaise den Satz für ihn, und Dracos Mundwinkel sanken.

„So in etwa", entgegnete Draco.

„Weiß Snape davon? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Würde… es ihm gefallen? Ich glaube auch nicht."

„Was willst du, Zabini?"

„Hermine wohnt hier auch. Und ich denke, sie darf auch ein paar Freunde einladen."

„Was?" Draco war kurz davor, die Tür zuzuschlagen. Seit wann zählte Blaise zu Grangers Freunden? Seit wann hatte Granger überhaupt Freunde, neben ihren Wachhunden und ihren langweiligen Büchern? Der Whiskey zeigte Wirkung. Ansonsten würde er bei weitem nicht so ruhig hier stehen können.

„Du weißt schon. Jetzt, wo ihr alle auf Bewährung seid."

„Fick dich, Zabini."

„Lass mich rein."

„Warum?"

„Warum? Weil ich sonst zu Snape gehe." Arschloch. Dämliches, scheißglattes Slytherin Arschloch!

„Wir sind schon fünf Leute zum Pokern", erklärte er kalt.

„Um Gold? Ist das nicht verboten?", erkundigte sich Blaise scheinheilig, und Draco verdrehte gereizt die Augen.

„Ja, aber wir spielen jetzt Wahrheit oder Pflicht!", rief Pansy aus. Sie trug ihr Vertrauensschüler-Lächeln, hinter dem sie ihre Teufelshörner für gewöhnlich verbarg, und Draco spürte, wie sie ihn in die Seite knuffte. „Nicht wahr, Draco? Das kann man mit mehreren spielen?"

Draco schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Vielleicht wollen die Jungen mitspielen?", schlug sie deutlicher vor, und die _Jungen_, wie Pansy das Pack vor seiner Tür nannte, starrten sie an. Sie atmete entnervt aus. „Kommt schon, seid ihr alle feige?", wollte sie beleidigt wissen, und Weasley lachte tatsächlich auf.

„Gib mir einen guten Grund, Parkinson, weshalb wir mit dir Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen sollten? Was für große Geheimnisse sollten dabei ans Tageslicht gebracht werden? Dass ihr _alle_ Todesser wart? Dass eure Väter und Großväter Todessern waren? Dass ihr nichts mehr liebt, als euer Gold und Sklavenarbeit eurer Elfen?", fuhr Weasley bitter fort, und Pansys Blick wurde eisig.

„Im Gegensatz zu _was_, Weasley?", entgegnete sie wieder mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln. „Dass du Granger bei jedem Vertrauensschülertreffen anstarrst, als wäre sie das einzige Mädchen, dass tatsächlich in deiner Liga spielt, aber dass du deine Chance verpasst hast?" Draco hätte fast gelacht. Fast.

„Du bist eine verdammte-"

„Ron!", unterbrach ihn Potter knapp. „Pansy, wir wollen nicht spielen. Wir wollen Hermine sehen." Pansy zuckte die Achseln.

„Wusste nicht, dass du so feige bist, Harry Potter. Aber vielleicht gönnst du dir auch einfach keinen Spaß?"

Die anderen Jungen waren auch zur Tür gekommen.

„Hey, Harry!", rief Ernie grinsend. „Ihr solltet wirklich mitspielen!"

„Sie sind nicht eingeladen", schloss Draco ärgerlich, denn langsam reichte es ihm.

Er, Potter und Weasley tauschten einen kurzen Blick.

Es war… fast absurd. Und es war bezeichnend, wie wenig er die beiden Jungen leiden konnte. Wie wenig er Potter und Weasley mochte, aber dafür… hatte er kein Problem, mit Granger… gewisse Dinge zu tun.

War es nicht… irgendwie absurd, fragte er sich in einem Moment kurzer Klarheit. Potters Blick wurde genervter. War es einfach so, dass er, Weasley und Potter vielleicht doch eine einzige Gemeinsamkeit hatten?! Konnte es sein?

Eigentlich… nicht, überlegte er still. Eigentlich war das vollkommen unmöglich, denn er hasste alles, wofür Potter stand. Er hasste alles an Potter. Und er nahm an, es beruhte auf reiner Gegenseitigkeit. Und er hatte nicht vergessen, dass er mit Potter die Einsteiger leiten musste. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffen sollte! Er wollte zu den Prüfungen zugelassen werden! Er wollte hier sein. Wahrscheinlich, unterm Strich, gefiel ihm Hogwarts besser, als er wirklich zugab. Und er wollte vor allem nicht wegen Potter nicht zugelassen werden!

Wenn es wenigstens mit etwas anderem zusammen hing. Wenn er den Astronomie-Turm in die Luft jagte oder einen Großbrand im Verbotenen Wald legte – das hätte immerhin nichts mit Potter zu tun. Er spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel bitter nach unten zogen.

Er hätte nicht seinen Finger drauf legen können, wenn es zu seinem Hass auf Potter kam. Sicher, Potter hatte gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Potter hatte gewonnen. Potter, Potter, Potter… ja. Potter war ein verdammter Held, und jeder wusste es. Jeder wollte ein Stück von Potter haben. Außer er. Draco wollte nichts mit Potter zu tun haben. Er wollte nicht in Potters Schuld stehen, er wollte nicht mal Potters Luft atmen!

Er hasste Harry Potter. Wenn er etwas ganz sicher wusste, dann das. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich richtig an, ihn nicht leiden zu können! Potter war… Potter war – höchstwahrscheinlich Jungfrau, wenn er schon von vorne anfangen musste. Er versuchte wirklich, einen Grund zu finden, den Jungen vor sich zu akzeptieren. Irgendwie. Irgendwo in seinem Innern. Denn natürlich war Draco nicht dumm. Die Todesser-Schiene mochte in Hogwarts Spaß machen, denn Potter regte sich so herrlich darüber auf. Es stand ihm, Draco, einfach gut. Er war gerne der Rebell, er war gerne derjenige, der die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, gerade weil er nicht der Vorzeige-Potter war.

Denn Harry Potter war… ein Waisenkind. Es war so herrlich tragisch, dass Draco kotzen könnte. Ein armes, missverstandenes Waisenkind. Potter war… **_ahrg_**! Der Mann, der Dracos Jugend definiert hatte, der alles, was die Malfoys in den letzten Jahren symbolisierten, geformt hatte, hatte Potters Eltern getötet. Man konnte nicht auf verschiedeneren Seiten stehen. Und Draco Malfoy hatte keinen Menschen getötet. Sein Zauberstab hatte noch keinen Todesfluch begangen.

Und tatsächlich hatte Potter überlebt. Er hatte als Baby all das überstanden, was ausgewachsene Auroren nicht überleben konnten! Er hatte in einer anscheinend grausamen Muggel-Familie – aber waren sie nicht alle grausam? – nicht den Verstand verloren, nein, war sogar bescheiden und gutmütig und verflucht noch mal unmöglich dankbar zum Mann geworden.

Er war Dumbledores kleine Schlampe gewesen, hatte gekämpft und hatte verflucht noch mal sogar sein scheiß Leben für den Sieg über Voldemort gegeben! Und war auch noch zurückgekehrt!

Nein, Draco wusste, was es war. Es kotzte ihn an, dass Potter auf der _richtigen_ Seite stand. Auf der verdammten guten Seite. Und dass er, Draco, das eben nicht tat. Es war völlig offensichtlich. Es war glasklar. Und lächerlicherweise dachte er, dass, wäre es anders, sie vielleicht sogar hätten Freunde sein können. Unter Umständen.

Aber… er wusste, woran man den Bösewicht erkannte.

Er war das exakte Gegenteil des Helden. Potter spielte seine Rolle gut. Verflucht gut. Und ja, vielleicht hätte alles einfacher sein können. Aber das war es eben nicht.

Das war es nicht! Auch wenn Draco seine Anhänger verlor, auch wenn Blaise sich gehalten fühlte, die Seiten zu wechseln, so war es nicht einfach für Draco Malfoy. Denn mit seinem Namen ging das Böse einher.

Fast musste er lächeln. Er nahm an, es wäre alles anders, hätte Potter seinen Vater nicht heldenhaft verloren. Hätte Potters Vater nicht für seinen Sohn und seine Frau sein Leben gelassen. Hätte Potters Vater sich an der goldenen Gardinenstange seines Studierzimmers erhängt, und hätte Potter ihn persönlich von dort oben runterholen müssen.

Einen Monat nach der Beerdigung seiner Mutter. Draco spürte wie das Mal unangenehm laut pochte.

Und das war es eben. Es war wie es war. Und er wollte es gar nicht anders.

Denn er war nicht gut. Er war kein verdammter Held. Den Bösen zu spielen machte ohnehin mehr Sinn. Er hatte es so gelernt. Er musste doch das Erbe seines verdammten Vaters in Ehren halten, richtig?

Und er spürte es; spürte, wie er die Entscheidung wieder einmal traf. Spürte, wie er es hätte anders entscheiden können, denn anscheinend waren Weasley und Potter gerade dabei für Granger eine erhebliche Ausnahme zu machen. Sie standen vor seiner Tür und schienen abzuwägen, ihren Abend mit ihm zu verbringen. Für sie.

Aber Draco war so nicht. So tickte er nicht in seinem Innern. Er tat anderen keine Gefallen. Wofür sollte er? Niemand tat ihm einen Gefallen! Und sicher, er könnte. Natürlich könnte er, verflucht noch mal!

Er könnte über seinen Schatten springen, könnte die größere Person hier sein, er könnte sich erbarmen, könnte kein Arschloch sein, aber… er war eben **_nicht_** Potter.

Und er war verflucht dankbar dafür!

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten böse als er sprach. „Das Schlammblut ist nicht hier. Also verschwindet, bevor ich euch Punkte abziehen muss", sagte er mit einem bedauernden, falschen Lächeln, und es fühlte sich beruhigend an, so mit Potter zu sprechen. So, wie er es verdiente.

„Draco, du bist-"

„-was, Zabini? Der Schulsprecher? Ja. Bedauerlicherweise, nicht wahr?", wollte Draco glatt wissen, und er genoss die Stille, die folgte. „Und ich bin keine Eule. Ich nehme für das Schlammblut keine Nachrichten entgegen, und ich nehme auch keine Verräter bei mir auf", ergänzte er kalt. Und er beschloss, auch Zabinis Abend ziemlich beschissen aussehen zu lassen. Mit einem Lächeln begann er die Tür zu schließen.

„Ach, und ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt eine Menge zu besprechen, jetzt, wo du doch an Grangers Höschen willst, nicht wahr, Blaise?" Und Blaises Gesicht verlor ein wenig an Farbe. „Du und Weasley habt es bestimmt noch nicht ausdiskutiert", schloss er mit einem Nicken in Weasleys Richtung, der Blaise jetzt völlig entgeistert anstarrte.

Draco lachte auf. „Oh. Ich sehe, du hast es Potter und dem Wiesel noch nicht erzählt?", entfuhr es ihm mit gespieltem Bedauern. „Zu dumm. Das tut mir wirklich leid. Wirklich, Zabini", fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu und warf die Tür zurück ins Schloss.

Er hörte von draußen kein Geräusch.

Neben ihm seufzte Pansy auf. „Ich nehme an, das war nötig, Draco?", wollte sie wütend wissen, und er zuckte bloß die Achseln.

„Entweder wir spielen hier Black-Poker, oder ihr könnt alle verschwinden", sagte er jetzt unbeeindruckt, und hastig begann Gregory die Karten zu mischen. Pansy goss sich ihr Weinglas randvoll, während Elizabeth und ihre Freundin tuschelten. Immerhin waren sie nicht gegangen. Und das hieß wohl, dass Elizabeth noch keine Angst vor ihm hatte.

Und das… war verdammt gut.

Er setzte sich zurück an den Tisch, wo die Jungen schweigend ihre Karten sortierten.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel. Es war halb elf.

Sie war noch nicht zurück. Grimmig konzentrierte er sich auf sein überraschend gutes Blatt.

Glück im Spiel, Pech in der Liebe, hieß es. Aber wenn er sich Elizabeths verlangenden Blick näher betrachtete, dann schien er heute wohl eher verfluchtes Glück zu haben.

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander. Das Schloss lag ruhig und friedlich vor ihnen. Niemand war mehr unterwegs. Die flackernden Lampen beleuchteten schwach die Gänge. Der Himmel war noch zu erkennen draußen. Die Sonne blieb schon wesentlich länger am Himmel als noch vor zwei Wochen.

„Und jetzt?", wagte Ron zu fragen, denn er wusste nicht, was er sonst fragen sollte. Er hatte Harry schon vorgeschlagen, zu Snape zu gehen, Malfoy zu verpetzen, weil er trank und Hermine als Schlammblut bezeichnete, aber Harry hatte sich dazu noch nicht geäußert.

Und Ron war diese Sache auch primär nicht ganz so wichtig. Denn… Blaise hatte Hermine um ein Date gebeten. Er hatte sie verloren. Ron wusste, er hatte sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite. Und es war ein bodenloses Gefühl, denn er wusste, er hätte irgendwo im Laufe der Zeit eine echte Chance gehabt.

Harry hatte noch nichts gesagt. Nichts, seitdem Zabini gegangen war.

„Ich meine…", begann Ron wieder etwas ratlos. „Wir…" Doch Harry schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf.

„Wieso hat sie es nicht gesagt?", entfuhr es ihm, ohne dass er Ron ansah. Und er klang ziemlich wütend. Ron fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Sie blieben an der nächsten Weggabelung stehen. Hier führte die nächste Treppe hoch zum Gryffindorturm.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Ron still. Und er wusste es wohl Ganz einfach, weil Blaise ein Slytherin war. Ganz einfach, weil Hermine klar sein müsste, wie gut sie beide so eine Information verarbeitet hätten. Und er ärgerte sich, genauso wie Harry.

„Wir erfahren es von Malfoy? Wie erfahren so eine wichtige Sache von Malfoy!", knurrte Harry haltlos und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Was ist los mit ihr?", fuhr er böse fort, und sah ihn endlich an.

„Ich… keine Ahnung", sagte Ron wieder und vergrub unschlüssig die Hände in den Taschen.

„Macht es dich nicht wütend?", fuhr Harry ihn plötzlich an. Rons Augen weiteten sich.

„Mich?", wiederholte er verwirrt, aber Harry nickte gereizt.

„Ja. Ich meine… anscheinend sind wir nicht mehr ihre besten Freunde! Anscheinend-"

„-Harry, ich bin wütend. Aber wir können sie schlecht zwingen, uns alles zu erzählen, wenn du jeden Tag wegen allen Kleinigkeiten ausrastest!", sagte Ron endlich, was er die ganze Zeit über dachte.

„Was?", entfuhr es Harry scharf, und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das ist es, was du denkst? Wirklich verdammt kollegial von dir!", knurrte er jetzt.

„Harry, bitte!", sagte Ron eindringlich.

„Und ich bin der einzige, oder was?", schimpfte Harry weiter. „Weißt du, ich habe dich auch nicht exakt friedfertig erlebt, wenn es um Malfoy ging!"

„Nein, aber ich-"

„-aber was?", wollte Harry aufgebracht wissen. Ron atmete schließlich aus.

„Lass uns das nicht machen", sagte er schließlich.

„Was?", wollte Harry, immer noch angriffslustig, wissen.

„Uns streiten. Uns genau deswegen streiten", erklärte Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe keine Lust, mich deswegen zu streiten."

„Es ist dir also egal?", schloss Harry ungläubig aus seinen Worten, und Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, Harry! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Es ist mir nicht egal! Aber was soll ich machen? Was genau soll ich tun?"

„Du hättest sie einfach um ein Date bitten sollen!", rief Harry jetzt zornig. „Einfach so, Ron!" Und Ron spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle formte. Das dachte Harry? Wirklich?

Und sie schwiegen kurz. „Dann wäre sie jetzt nicht dabei, mit irgendwelchen Slytherins auszugehen! Dann würden nicht ständig irgendwelche Jungen hinter ihr her stalken!", fuhr Harry wütend fort. „Siehst du es nicht?", fügte Harry ungläubig hinzu. Ron mied seinen Blick jetzt, und war froh, dass es so dunkel auf den Korridoren war, denn er spürte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht. „Und weiß Merlin, was noch passiert! Wenn Blaise Zabini nur der Anfang ist! Wenn andere auch ihr Glück versuchen?!"

Und Ron blickte starr nach vorne gegen die Wand.

„Wie Malfoy?", sagte er jetzt mit belegter Stimme und hörte Harry aufstöhnen. Daraufhin schwieg Harry. Er wirkte beinahe hilflos, wie er hier im Flur stand.

„Ich hasse all das! Denkt sich Blaise wirklich, er könnte einfach mit ihr ausgehen, ohne dass es uns etwas ausmacht? Ohne dass wir ein Problem damit hätten?" Anscheinend ignorierte Harry auch das Malfoy-Problem. „Und Hermine macht sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe, uns so etwas zu erzählen?!"

„Ich glaube, Malfoy wird-"

„-nein!", unterbrach ihn Harry und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Malfoy wird gar nichts, Ron!", brachte er gepresst hervor.

„Harry", begann Ron resignierend, aber Harry schoss ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Du hast ihn gehört!", entgegnete Harry eindeutig. „Du hast gehört, wie er über sie redet! Du hast das Arschloch gehört, wie er einfach… einfach…" Harry schlug die flache Hand gegen die Mauer. „Ich hasse ihn", fügte er gepresst hinzu. „Ich hasse das!", ergänzte er bitter. „Wieso tust du nichts?", fuhr Harry ihn jetzt an.

„Was?" Ron spürte, wie er wütend wurde. „Was genau soll ich tun, Harry? Sie redet mit mir genauso wenig wie mit dir!"

„_Wir_ sind ihre Freunde! Nicht Malfoy oder Blaise Zabini! Diese Schulsprecher-Sache ist einfach ungesund! Was ist in sie gefahren?", knurrte Harry verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte Ron leiser.

„Wir haben zusammen gekämpft! Sie kann doch nicht einfach… solche Entscheidungen…" Harry schien die richtigen Worte nicht zu finden. „Wieso tut sie das?", wollte er wieder wissen, als wüsste Ron die Antwort auf die Frage.

„Wir könnten mit ihr reden", schlug Ron jetzt vor.

„Mit ihr reden? Wann genau? Wenn sie mit Blaise Zabini bei Kerzenschein Champagner trinkt?", entfuhr es Harry gereizt, und Ron hob hilflos die Hände.

„Harry, ich weiß keine Lösung, ok? Wir können sie nicht zwingen! Wir sind ihre Freunde. Ich weiß, wir sind immer noch ihre Freunde!"

„Ich begreife es nicht, Ron! Anscheinend sind wir keine Freunde mehr", bemerkte Harry plötzlich mit resignierender Erkenntnis.

„Das ist Unsinn!", griff Ron sofort die Worte auf. „Harry, das ist-"

„- ich meine, sieh uns an!", forderte Harry ihn auf. „Was… was ist passiert?", flüsterte er fast. „Ich… habe das Gefühl, als…"

Und Ron atmete aus. „Du magst Hermine?", schloss er bitter. Harry sah ihn an. Direkt ins Gesicht. Das schwache Licht der Lampen spiegelte sich in seinen Brillengläsern.

„Was?", sagte er und schüttelte vage den Kopf. „Ron-"

„Schon ok", sagte Ron schließlich. „Anscheinend… tun wir das alle", bemerkte er still. „Und wir haben vergessen, dass wir eigentlich ihre Freunde sind."

Horror, echter Horror, war in Harrys Blick getreten.

„Ich… - nein! Nein, Ron!", sagte Harry heftig. Aber dann lehnte Harry den Kopf zurück an die Wand. Er nahm die Brille ab und bedeckte mit der Hand seine Augen. „Das… kann nicht sein!", murmelte Harry kopfschüttelnd, und Ron fühlte sich absolut nicht großartig. Er fühlte sich nicht gut. Gerade war etwas… kaputt gegangen. Und alles war innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden unangenehm und seltsam geworden.

„Hey! Schüler haben um die Zeit nichts mehr auf den Gängen…-"

Sie hatte überrascht innegehalten. Hastig stellte sich Harry gerade hin.

„Äh… was macht ihr hier?" Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab, und das helle Licht der Spitze leuchtete nicht mehr in seine Augen.

„Du bist spät dran", sagte Harry heiser, anstatt auf ihre Frage zu antworten. Ron senkte den Blick. Es war spät. Sie trug Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Oberteil. Es betonte ihren Oberkörper auf eine Art und Weise, so dass er sehen konnte, wie ihr Körper unter der Kleidung geformt war. Und sie war auch jetzt noch schön. Auch mitten in der Nacht. Auch wenn sie einen Pferdeschwanz trug, der ihr lang den Rücken hinab fiel.

Auch wenn sie eine Muggel war und das doch zumindest damals zumindest die Slytherins aufgehalten hatte. Er hatte sie immer schön gefunden. Und er hatte zu lange gewartet.

„Ja… ich… war noch… - was macht ihr hier auf dem Gang?", wiederholte sie die Frage, und Harry schien seine ganze Ansprache vergessen zu haben. Ron spürte, Harry suchte seinen Blick. Aber Ron erwiderte ihn nicht. „Alles… in Ordnung?"

Und Ron dachte, Harry würde sie darauf ansprechen. Auf Blaise – auf alles! Aber… das passierte nicht. Es passierte gar nichts. Und langsam hob sich sein Blick. Dann, als Harry viel zu lange nichts gesagt hatte. Es war beinahe unangenehm. Greifbar unangenehm. Und Harry hatte recht. Es war nicht mehr wie früher.

Etwas verloren stand Hermine vor ihnen. Der Meter Platz zwischen ihnen schien sich in eine Endlosigkeit auszudehnen, denn sie kam ihm meilenweit weg vor. Und Harrys Gesicht nahm einen steinernen Ausdruck an.

„Wir… sind auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte er, beinahe teilnahmslos. Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ok?", erwiderte sie unsicher, und Rons Schultern sanken. Harry sagte nichts! Harry sprach es nicht an! Er versuchte es nicht mal! „Und wo wart ihr vorher? Wart ihr bei meinen Räumen?", wollte sie unsicher wissen, aber Harry ruckte mit dem Kopf, ehe Ron sprechen konnte.

„Nein, wir waren nur… unterwegs. Also, gute Nacht, Hermine", verabschiedete er sich, und begann, zu gehen. Perplex sah ihm Ron zu. Hermine warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Aber auch Ron konnte es nicht über sich bringen, hier zu stehen. Hier vor ihr zu stehen, und zu wissen, dass sie Ja zu Blaise Zabini gesagt hatte. Und er wusste, es war ein böses Gefühl. Es war nicht gerecht, niemandem gegenüber, aber er konnte jetzt gerade nicht daran denken, wie es aussehen musste. Was sie denken musste.

Er schaffte es nicht, loyal zu sein. Er schaffte es nicht mal, sie wirklich anzusehen. Denn sie würde ihn nie so ansehen, wie er sie ansah. Und es tat weh. Sie hatten sich alle nie etwas Derartiges versprochen, aber… hätte es erkennbar sein müssen? Hätte es? Dass er – und Harry! – irgendwann über ihre eigene Ignoranz stolperten und bemerkten, dass… dass… Hermine perfekt war? Ja, sie waren selber schuld, nahm er an.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er leise und folgte Harry, der bereits die Treppe erreicht hatte.

Ron wandte den Blick nicht mehr zurück. Er holte Harry nicht mehr ein. Er wollte Harry nicht mal mehr einholen. So sehr er auch oberflächlich gegen eine Verbindung von Harry und Ginny war – so völlig anders war das Gefühl bei Harry und Hermine.

Es war ein schlechtes Gefühl. Und er fühlte sich jetzt gerade so, als hätte er Harry nichts mehr zu sagen. Es war ein Scheißgefühl.

Und er gab Hermine die Schuld.

Allerdings nur für eine Sekunde. Aber in dieser Sekunde hasste er sie fast.

Es ähnelte nicht der Vision, die der Horkurx ihm gezeigt hatte. Nein. Denn im echten Leben schien sich Hermine Granger weder für ihn, noch für Harry Potter entscheiden zu wollen.

Und alles andere kam ihm nur noch schlechter vor.

Jede Alternative hierzu war einfach nur falsch!

Aber… es gab nichts, was er tun konnte.

Gar nichts, außer zu hoffen, dass Draco Malfoy sie wirklich hasste.

Und nichts anderes.

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade passiert war, aber anscheinend waren Harry und Ron sauer auf sie? Weswegen sollten sie? Hermine konnte es sich nicht erklären, während sie verwirrt den Flur entlang schritt. War irgendetwas vorgefallen?

Harry hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen! Heiße Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihr empor, obwohl sie wusste, dass es albern war. Es konnte nichts vorgefallen sein!

Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt, und sie hatte begonnen schneller zu laufen, ohne genau zu wissen, warum, aber sie hatte so ein Gefühl.

Alles Schlechte ließ sich ohne weiteres auf eine Person zurückführen. Und wenn Harry und Ron gerade von ihren Räumen wiedergekommen waren, war ihr Laune nur zu erklären, weil sie auf Malfoy gestoßen sind.

Unwillkürlich wurden ihre Schritte langsamer. Malfoy veranstaltete heute sein was-auch-immer-Pokerspiel, und sie hatte schon jetzt keinen Nerv darauf, sich zu streiten. Denn sie wusste, es würde auf nichts anderes hinauslaufen.

Beinahe wollte sie umkehren, Harry und Ron suchen, aber… wahrscheinlich war Harry sowieso wütend, weshalb auch immer er es dieses Mal war! Es machte sie wütend. Jungen machten sie in letzter Zeit wütend!

Sie hatte den Flur erreicht und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Und sie konnte die Stimmen gedämpft hören. Es sagte ihr nur, dass die Schüler nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren, und sie wog bereits ab, ob sie Snape holen sollte, ob sie Malfoy auffliegen lassen sollte, ob sie… - irgendwas tun sollte.

Sie seufzte auf. Es war spät. Es war Freitag, und sie war müde. Anscheinend befand sie sich mit Harry wieder einmal im Clinch, und sie wusste nicht mal mehr, weswegen.

Sie tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Türknauf und murmelte das Passwort, was Merlin sei Dank nur noch zwei Tage aktuell war!

Die Tür öffnete sich, und sie erkannte den grünen Pokertisch in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers. Einige Ravenclaw Mädchen, sowie auch Pansy und Millicent hoben tatsächlich spöttisch die Blicke.

O-k? Warum wurde sie so angesehen?

„Hey, Hermine!", wurde sie sofort begrüßt, von einem Jungen, den sie nicht kannte. Aber… doch! Das war der Hufflepuff, der sie den letzten Nachmittag angestarrt hatte, als sie im Innenhof gesessen hatte! „Wie war die Patrouille?", fügte er mit einem breiten Lächeln hinzu.

Der feine Geruch von Alkohol war ihr in die Nase gestiegen, aber noch konnte sie die Quelle nicht orten. Ihr war klar, dass die Jungen hier wohl Alkohol tranken. Malfoy brummte irgendetwas in seine Karten, ohne aufzusehen.

„Hey, hast du Harry und Ron getroffen?", erkundigte sich Ernie, während Hermine sich erst mal dazu entschied, diese Party hier aufzulösen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Also waren Harry und Ron hier gewesen?!

„Ich… ja?", sagte sie also, ohne auf die Frage des Hufflepuff Jungen einzugehen.

„Haben sie sich aufgeregt?", wollte Ernie interessiert wissen, und Hermine spürte, wie ihr Züge sich anspannten.

„Aufgeregt?", wiederholte sie knapp. „Wieso sollten sie sich aufgeregt haben?" Und sie fixierte Malfoy jetzt, denn dieser blickte angespannt in seine Karten hinab. Die Art und Weise wie er es mied, sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen, ließ ihre Haut kribbeln.

„Oh. Ähm…" Ernie kratzte sich kurz ratlos am Kopf. „Nein, schon gut! Dann… ist es… nicht weiter wichtig!", schloss Ernie hastig, während er einen Pokerchip in die Mitte schob. Und Hermine atmete aus.

„Malfoy?", sagte sie jetzt, laut genug, dass er sie hören musste.

„Draco spielt gerade", erklärte ihr Pansy deutlich, und Hermine hob den Blick zu Pansy Parkinson, die sich mit sehr viel Ausschnitt und sehr hohen Schuhen beinahe besitzergreifend neben Draco aufgebaut hatte.

„Das sehe ich, Pansy, und ich verzichte darauf, euch zu sagen, dass Glücksspiel um Gold verboten ist. Malfoy, würdest du-", begann sie erneut, aber jetzt räusperte sich das Ravenclaw Mädchen.

„Sei kein Spielverderber, Granger." Und sie wusste nicht, wie das Mädchen hieß, aber sie mochte sie nicht. Sie bemerkte, wie das Mädchen ihre Hand beiläufig über Dracos Schulter Arm gleiten ließ. Hermines Augen verengten sich kurz.

„Malfoy!", sagte sie jetzt deutlicher, und er hob den Blick, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Was?", wollte er knapp und von ihr wissen. Kurz, scharf und unwillig.

„Auf ein Wort", sagte sie nun gepresst, und als wäre es die größte Qual hob er den Blick. Er schien sie zu betrachten.

„Nein", entschied er sich, und sie spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.

„Nein?", wiederholte sie. „Soll ich Snape sofort rufen oder möchtest du noch ein zwei Minuten Vorsprung bekommen, um deinen Alkohol zu-"

Er erhob sich mit einem Ruck vom Tisch und warf seine Karten verdeckt vor sich auf die Platte.

„Was?", knurrte er jetzt, und sie spürte alle Blicke auf sich. Sie deutete jetzt auf ihr Zimmer. „Oh bitte!", fügte er entnervt hinzu und verdrehte die Augen. Aber er folgte ihr jetzt.

„Draco!", hörte sie Pansy sagen, aber Draco wandte den Kopf halb über die Schulter.

„Pansy, bevor das Miststück unseren Abend versaut, höre ich mir lieber ihre kleine Rede an. Bin in einer Minute wieder da. Elizabeth?", sagte er jetzt, und Hermine erkannte, dass er mit dem dummen Mädchen sprach, dass gerade noch ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm gelegt hatte. „Nimm meinen Platz ein, ok?"

Und Hermine sah, wie sich Pansys Mund entrüstet öffnete, als hätte Draco sie soeben verraten. „Also?", wandte sich Draco nun an sie, und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

Sie löste stumm die Flüche von ihrer Tür und betrat als erstes ihr Zimmer. Draco folgte ihr.

Dann schloss sie die Tür. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose vergraben und sah sie abwartend an. Sie wusste nicht genau, wo sie beginnen sollte.

„Bevor du anfängst, Granger, ich habe Potter-"

„-was?", unterbrach sie ihn, relativ ruhig. „Du hast Harry _was_?", wiederholte sie, denn anscheinend hatte er mit Harry gesprochen. Er atmete kurz aus.

„Dein Freund Zabini hat deine beiden Hunde hierhin gebracht", erklärte er, wesentlich defensiver als vorher.

„Und du hast was getan?"

„Ich habe gar nichts getan!", rechtfertigte er sich sofort und verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast nichts gesagt? Du hast sie reingebeten und ihnen Bier angeboten?", vermutete sie ungläubig, und er atmete spöttisch die Luft aus.

„Ja, sicher", erwiderte er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln.

„Wieso denkt Ernie, sie würden sich aufregen?", wollte sie jetzt wissen.

„Was? Woher soll ich das wissen? Es ist mir scheiß egal, ob sich Potter aufregt!", entgegnete er. „Und ich würde sehr gerne wieder meinen netten Teil des Abends fortführen. Ohne dein Gesicht in der Nähe", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

Sie sah zu Boden. Es machte keinen Sinn!

„Ärger von Potter bekommen?", wollte er interessiert wissen, und ein böses Lächeln war in sein Gesicht getreten.

„Was? Wieso sollte ich?", wollte sie leise wissen.

„Weil du Potter hintergehst und mit einem Slytherin ausgehst", erwiderte er, immer noch lächelnd. Und ihr Herz sank in ihren Magen. Malfoy hatte es gesagt. Er hatte es Harry gesagt! Aber… nein. Harry hatte sie nicht darauf angesprochen! War er jetzt so wütend, dass er sie nicht einmal darauf ansprach? Und Hermine schaffte es gerade so, nicht daran zu denken, was Malfoy getan hatte! Mit ihr! Und sie fühlte sich elend. Sie fühlte sich wirklich… schlecht.

„Raus", sagte sie jetzt mit zitternder Stimme. Und sein Lächeln verblasste auf seinen Zügen.

„Du hast _mich_ hierher geholt. Zwei Slytherins, Granger. Ich bin sicher, Potter ist förmlich explodiert!", bemerkte er jetzt und fixierte sie unangenehm. Sie sah ihn an.

„**_Ein_** Slytherin, Malfoy. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast Harry nicht erzählt, dass…" Und sie biss sich auf die Lippe, denn darüber zu sprechen, brachte nur die Bilder zurück. Oh Gott! Die Bilder von… dieser Nacht! Aber er griff ihre Worte auf. Natürlich tat er das!

„Was? Dass du darum gebettelt hast, dass ich meine Finger in deine Pussy schiebe, um dir einen verdammten Höhepunkt zu verschaffen?", entfuhr es ihm, und die Röte explodierte förmlich in ihren Wangen. Hastig fiel ihr Blick zu Boden. Oh, Merlin!

„Raus, Malfoy!", wiederholte sie eisig.

„Nein, Granger, das habe ich ihm nicht erzählt. Aber… wenn ich drüber nachdenke, dann gibt es eigentlich keinen Grund, weshalb ich es nicht tun sollte!"

Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Forderung. Er blieb, wo er war.

„Ich habe gesagt, verpiss dich, Malfoy!", rief sie lauter, und er kam tatsächlich näher.

„Wenn Blaise wüsste, dass du eine verdammte Hure bist, dann-"

„Raus!"

„Oder Potter! Oh, ich denke, dein geliebter Prinz würde kein Wort mehr mit dir wechseln!"

„Dann tu es doch! Dann sag es doch einfach, Malfoy! Was hält dich?", rief sie plötzlich, und spürte einen dicken Kloß in ihrer Kehle. Seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich voller Abscheu, und sie nickte grimmig. „Ja, das dachte ich mir! Du willst es Harry nicht sagen! Du willst diese Sache über mir halten, du willst mich einfach nur damit quälen, damit dein beschissenes Leben nicht völlig sinnlos ist!", ergänzte sie zitternd. Und sie sah, dass dies eine Sache war, bei der er nicht überlegen sein konnte. Denn er hatte es Harry nicht gesagt! Natürlich nicht!

„Mein Leben ist verdammt perfekt, Granger. Du bist nur ein kleiner, unwichtiger Zeitvertreib!", erklärte er, während er ihren Blick erwiderte. Seine grauen Augen wirkten so kalt, so abwesend, und sie hasste ihn!

Wieso hatte Harry sie nicht darauf angesprochen? Wieso hatte er es nicht einmal versucht? Wieso, wieso, wieso…?! Sie begriff es nicht!

„Das ist vorbei", informierte sie ihn jetzt, mit einem plötzlichen Verlangen, es laut auszusprechen. Kurz runzelte sich seine glatte Stirn.

„Was ist vorbei?", fragte er tatsächlich, ohne von ihr abzurücken.

„Das", sagte sie bloß, und sah ihn weiterhin an. „Diese… Sache. Das… mit dir", ergänzte sie leiser. Seine Augenbraue hob sich überaus spöttisch.

„Granger, da war nie eine Sache zwischen mir und dir", erwiderte er so überheblich und arrogant, dass ihr schlecht wurde vor Zorn.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy!"

„Ja, sicher, Granger. Weißt du, dein Problem ist, dass du zu dringend jemanden brauchst, der es dir besorgt!", knurrte er, und sie stieß ihn mit einem Mal von sich.

„Du bist widerlich. Und so etwas brauche ich nicht! Ganz bestimmt nicht, du Mistkerl!"

„Schön!", erwidert er mit einer abwehrenden Geste. Aber ein Lächeln trat erneut auf seine Züge. „Anscheinend hat Potter dich nicht angeschrien. Weißt du, Granger, du siehst es vielleicht nicht, aber dein verdammt perfekter Potter ist auch nur ein Scheißkerl, der dir deine Unterwäsche vom Leib fluchen möchte, um seinen Schwanz in dir zu vergraben." Und ihr Blick schnappte zu seinem Gesicht.

Sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf, so dass ihr Zopf über ihre Schulter flog.

„Nein!", sagte sie jetzt fest. „Du bist ein Arschloch! Und dass du so etwas über Harry sagen würdest, beweist nur-"

„-dass ich recht habe!", unterbrach er sie zornig. „Und ich finde es verdammt perfekt, Granger! Denn das witzige ist, dass du nicht mal im Traum daran denkst!" Anscheinend schien er gerade eine Theorie zu verfolgen, die so abwegig war, dass ihr schlecht wurde. „Der verdammte Held, der heilige scheiß Potter bietet sich dir an, und du beleidigst seinen verdammten Stolz, indem du nicht einmal darüber nachdenkst! Du siehst es nicht mal!", rief er lachend und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Halt deinen Mund, du Scheusal!", erwiderte sie tonlos. „Du bist widerlich! Harry würde niemals so denken!"

„Und du küsst mich, Granger", fuhr Malfoy unbeeindruckt fort. Sie biss fest die Zähne zusammen. „Und du erkennst nicht den Hauch Ironie in dieser Sache?", wollte er ernsthaft von ihr wissen, und sie mied seinen Blick.

„Glaub mir, ich bereue nichts so sehr wie das!", gab sie gepresst zurück.

„Weißt du", sagte er jetzt, schloss den Abstand und legte seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. Erschrocken flatterten ihre Lider auf, „ich fände es verflucht großartig, wenn du Potters kleines Herz brechen würdest, Granger. Wenn du tatsächlich en Mut hättest, mit einem Slytherin zusammen aufzutauchen." Er lächelte bitterböse, und sie entzog sich seinem Kontakt.

„Du irrst dich! Harry denkt so nicht über mich! Ron denkt so nicht über mich!", fuhr sie fort. „Ich weiß nicht, was in deinem kranken Kopf falsch läuft, aber du weißt nichts über uns! Das einzige, was Harry aufregen würde, wäre, wenn ich mit jemandem wie dir irgendwo zusammen auftauche! Und ich müsste wahnsinnig sein, um so etwas zu tun!"

„Ja, richtig", erwiderte er lakonisch und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja! Blaise ist anständig, Malfoy!"

„Blaise ist ein Wichser!", knurrte er.

„Nein, du bist ein Wichser! Du bist ein Arschloch, du bist undankbar, großkotzig und überheblich! Du bist widerlich und gönnst niemandem etwas, außer dir selbst! Es ist verdammt schade, dass dein Vater es nicht geschafft hat, dich auch noch umzubringen!", entfuhr es ihr aufgebracht, und sein Blick wurde leer.

Eine Träne fiel auf ihre Wange, und ihr Atem ging flach. Sie schluckte schwer, denn er sagte nichts. Und sie hatte es nicht sagen wollen! Sie hatte es gar nicht sagen wollen. Jedenfalls nicht so! Es war einfach… passiert! Und sie wusste, es war egal. Er war nur Malfoy! Er war nur Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy hatte keine Gefühle! Er fühlte nichts. Gar nichts. Beleidigungen prallten an ihm ab. Er war doch sowieso zu überheblich, um ihr überhaupt zuzuhören. Und fast wollte sie hören, dass er sie wieder beleidigte. Dass er sie Schlammblut nannte, wie er es immer tat! Aber… er tat es nicht.

Er wandte sich ab, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sein Ausdruck war kühl, wie immer. Und sie hatte das letzte Wort gehabt. Und… es fühlte sich absolut beschissen an.

Seine Finger drückten hart in ihr Fleisch, fuhren über ihre Haut, und er stieß in sie. Er konnte sich nicht beherrschen, wollte es nicht mal. Er war betrunken genug, um über Vorspiel und unnütze Kleinigkeiten einfach hinwegzusehen.

Er wollte einfach nur schmutzigen, rauen Sex.

Grollende Töne verließen seinen Mund, und sie hatte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken gekrallt, während er sie dehnte, während er tiefer in sie stieß, sie praktisch gegen die Matratze rammte, und keine Gefühl, keine Zärtlichkeiten, kein gar nichts in seine Bewegungen legte.

Er brauchte ihren Körper. Ihre Enge, und er wünschte sich, dass Granger ihn hören würde!

Ja, am besten hörte sie jeden verdammten Laut, den er von sich gab, am besten hörte sie das Mädchen unter ihm schreien und stöhnen, als wäre er Casanova in Bestform! Anstatt Draco Malfoy auf seiner betrunkensten Stufe.

Er wollte sie einfach vögeln, wollte das Mädchen bestrafen für etwas, was er nicht definieren konnte. Nicht konnte, weil er zu betrunken war, weil alles nur noch ein Schleier aus rauer Wut hinter seinen Augen war. Wieder entfernte er sich, und stieß mit voller Kraft wieder in ihre Hitze. Sie stöhnte, sagte irgendetwas, wollte wohl, dass er sanfter war, aber er hörte es nicht.

Seine Hand glitt unter weichen Po, hob ihn an, krallte sich in ihn, damit er noch tiefer in sie eindringen konnte, damit er noch schneller vergessen konnte. Einfach nur vergessen! Vergessen, dass das Miststück so mit ihm sprach!

Tiefer! Noch tiefer! Sie schrie in sein Ohr.

Vergessen, dass er Draco Malfoy war, und genauso erbärmlich wie Harry Potter! Scheiß verfluchter Potter!

Mit einem rauen Knurren pinnte er sie wieder gegen die Matratze. Mit kraftvollen Stößen trieb er den Rhythmus an, bis ihr Kopf gegen Kopfende seines Bettes stieß, aber es war ihm egal. Verflucht egal!

Sie wünschte sich, er wäre tot? Scheiß Schlammblut! Elendes Miststück! Sie sollte tot sein! Sie war es nicht wert! Sie war überhaupt nichts wert. Und das wusste sie! Aber er hatte sie es wohl vergessen lassen! Er hatte sich nicht richtig darum gekümmert, dass sie wusste, wie weit unter ihm sie doch zu stehen hatte!

Härter, härter! Bis er es spüren konnte. Schweiß perlte seinen Rücken hinab, und seine Finger krampften sich um ihre Hüften, zwangen sie, sich seinem Rhythmus zu beugen, und er hörte sie schmerzhaft aufkeuchen, als seine Stöße nur noch vereinzelt, aber dafür umso härter kamen.

„Scheiß Schlammblut!"

Dachte er? Hatte er es gesagt? Er wusste es nicht, und es war völlig egal! Alle Frauen waren gleich. Alle waren sie gleich erbärmlich! Ein Grollen verließ seine Kehle, als er kam.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das Mädchen unter ihm gekommen war, und es war egal! Einfach scheiß egal! Ein verdammtes Schlammblut konnte so nicht mit ihm reden! Und wenn sie auch nur im Ansatz glaubte, dass ihm ihre Worte auch nur im Geringsten etwas ausmachten, dann lag sie falsch! Verdammt noch mal falsch!

Er war auf ihr zusammen gebrochen. Sein Atem ging rau und er roch die Haut ihres Halses unter sich. Sie roch anders. Sie roch fremd, nicht wie sie….

„Draco?", hörte er ihre Stimme, aber er brummte nur unverständlich. Der Alkohol holte ihn ein, jetzt wo all sein Blut aus seinem Kopf verschwunden war. Er rollte sich von ihr, zurück auf seine Matratze und schloss die Augen.

„Draco, du-"

„Verschwinde", sagte er tonlos und regte sich nicht weiter. Er hörte sie neben sich ein entrüstest Geräusch machen.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst!"

„Wenn du bleiben willst, bleib. Aber nicht in meinem Bett", gab er grimmig zurück, und hörte, wie sie aufstand. Eilig, zornig. Es war ihm egal. Er war gekommen, und für einen kurzen Moment ging es besser. Er konnte wieder atmen, wieder denken.

Sie hatte ihre Sachen zusammen gesucht.

Und dann hatte sie seine Tür aufgezogen und wieder ins Schloss geknallt.

Träge Gedanken überrollten ihn. Er verzog den Mund.

Er erinnerte sich an den Tag. Er erinnerte sich so klar, als wäre es nicht letztes Jahr gewesen, sondern gestern Nachmittag, als er in das Büro seines Vaters gegangen war und Lucius entdeckt hatte. Er hatte seinen Vater gefunden, der sich, wie ein Feigling, an seiner Gardinenstange erhängt hatte.

Kurz schauderte Draco. Noch niemals war es so still gewesen.

So eine Stille hatte er seitdem nicht mehr empfunden. Das Haus hatte geschwiegen. Er hatte kein Geräusch mehr wahrgenommen. Nur seinen eigene Herzschlag, als er in das Zimmer gestolpert war.

Und Lucius hatte ausgesehen, als würde er schlafen. Es war ein groteskes Bild gewesen. Er hatte mit dem Rücken zu ihm gehangen, als würde er aus den großen, gläsernen Doppeltüren in den weiten Garten blicken.

Seine Füße haben knapp einen Meter über dem Boden gehangen. Er hatte seine guten Schuhe getragen. Draco wusste noch, wann er mit seinem Vater diese Schuhe in Schottland gekauft hatte. Ein Troll hatte sie aus albanischer Drachenhaut gefertigt. Die Haare seines Vaters hatten in Strähnen sein Gesicht umrahmt. Sein Zopf hatte ihm golden über der Schulter gehangen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, und nur sein Hals war bereits blau geschwollen gewesen.

Draco hatte nicht gewagt, etwas anderes zu tun, als seinen Vater anzusehen.

Er wirkte ruhig. Friedlich, und die Tränen hatten in Dracos Augen gestochen. Und er hatte ihn nicht berühren können. Er hatte ihn nicht berühren wollen. Er hatte nicht gewagt, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Die Hände seines Vaters hatten schlaff neben seinen Seiten gehangen. Die Ärmel seines Seidenhemdes waren hochgeschlagen gewesen, und Draco konnte praktisch dabei zusehen, wie das Dunkle Mal mehr und mehr verblasste.

Bis zur Beisetzung war es kaum noch ein Schatten gewesen. Draco wusste, es war Voldemorts Sicherheit gewesen. Mit dem Tod des Trägers verschwand das Mal, damit keine Spuren nachzuweisen seien.

Es musste damals eine Ewigkeit vergangen sein, bis Draco einen Stuhl geholt hatte, um seinen Vater vor der hohen Stange zu schneiden. Er hatte nicht mal einen Zauberstab benutzt. Er hatte nicht mal daran gedacht. Und er hatte sich beinahe auf dem Stuhl übergeben, als er mit fahrigen Fingern mit dem Brieföffner seines Vaters den Strick durchtrennt hatte. Plump war Lucius in seine Arme gesunken, und Draco hatte zitternd auf dem Stuhl gestanden, wäre fast gestürzt, und dann hatte er auf dem Boden gekniet, den Körper seines Vaters neben sich. Er hatte Lucius auf dem Rücken liegen lassen, hatte ihn nicht mehr berührt, hatte nur noch neben ihm gesessen, und er glaubte, er hatte bestimmt eine Stunde geweint.

Er hatte nichts gesagt, er hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben, und er hatte nichts mehr gewusst, er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er tun sollte, und er hatte endlos lange gebraucht, ehe er sich vom Boden hatte erheben können, um im Mungo die Nachricht durchzugeben.

Und dann… hatte er nicht mehr geweint. Keine Träne mehr seitdem.

Er hatte das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters seitdem nicht mehr betreten. Er hasste den Gedanken, dass seine beiden Eltern in diesem Haus gestorben waren.

Und er spürte das Ziepen in seinem Unterarm jetzt wieder deutlicher.

Und plötzlich hörte er es.

Jemand sprach!

Träge öffnete er die Augen. Dann setzte er sich auf und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen.

Mit wem sprach die dumme Ravenclaw-Schlampe um diese Zeit in seinem Wohnzimmer…-

_Oh fuck!_

Schon hatte er die Beine von seinem Bett geschwungen. Fluchend stieg er in seine Shorts, zog sich hastig sein Shirt über und zog die Tür auf. Das nahezu ausgebrannte Feuer im Kamin beleuchtete das Wohnzimmer nur schwach.

„-ich muss dir überhaupt nicht antworten!", hörte er Elizabeth sagen, während Granger den Blick zu seinem Gesicht hob. Sie trug ihren Morgenmantel und hatte die Arme abweisend vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihr Blick war… - er konnte es nicht deuten.

„Ich werde Snape holen, Malfoy!", donnerte Grangers Stimme jetzt. Wütend. Ja, das war wohl ihr Blick. „Ich schwöre dir, ich hole Snape! Am besten verschwindest du auf der Stelle!", wandte sich Granger jetzt an Elizabeth. Und das Mädchen vor ihr schwieg. Dann sah Elizabeth in an. Und nicht besonders freundlich noch dazu. Draco war noch zu müde, noch zu betrunken, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, um irgendetwas Intelligentes zu erwidern.

„Fühl dich geschmeichelt, Granger", bemerkte Elizabeth nun bitter. Grangers Ausdruck wurde nur noch zorniger.

„Geschmeichelt? Wenn du noch eine Minute länger bleibst, kann Snape euch beide von der Schule werfen!", knurrte sie.

„Die Gerüchte stimmen!", fuhr Elizabeth fort, während Granger das Feuer im Kamin mit ihrem Zauberstab aufflammen ließ. Wahrscheinlich um Snape über Floh zu rufen. Kurz ließen ihn diese Worte aufhorchen. Kurz hatte er ein alarmierendes Gefühl in seinem Innern. „Der große Draco Malfoy stöhnt deinen Namen beim Sex."

Und er sah, wie sich Grangers Mund perplex öffnete. Wie sie wohl zu vergessen schien, Snape rufen zu wollen. Und er spürte, wie ihm resignierend die Luft aus seinen Lungen entwich. Fuck.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie es Pansy auffasst, Malfoy", gönnte ihm Elizabeth noch einen letzten Satz, den er jetzt gerade ebenfalls nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte, aber Elizabeth rauschte bereits aus dem Wohnzimmer, zur Tür hinaus.

Granger stand wie angewurzelt in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers. Sie sah ihn nicht an.

Wie konnte er das abwenden, was zu passieren drohte? Seine Gedanken lagen verständlicherweise blank.

„Sie lügt", sagte er, wenig überzeugt, aber es interessierte ihn wenig, ob Granger es glaubte oder nicht. Es war nicht so, als wüsste Granger nicht, dass er es könnte. Dass er sie nicht einfach auch nehmen könnte. Es war auch kein Geheimnis mehr, dass er es tun würde. Das wusste Granger, vielleicht wusste es Weasley auch. Oder Potter. Oder… _verdammt_. Es war nicht mal mehr wichtig. Es war absolut unwichtig. Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

„Malfoy-", begann sie, aber er zuckte entnervt die Achseln.

„Du wolltest Snape rufen", unterbrach er sie desinteressiert, denn sie hatte ihm vor einigen Stunden noch seinen Tod gewünscht, und jetzt gerade war es ihm scheiß egal, was sie tat! Es war ihm verflucht noch mal so egal, ob er gleich fliegen würde oder eben nicht.

Jetzt sah sie ihn an. Sie war blass, stellte er fest. Sie sollte nicht glauben, dass er irgendetwas auf ihre Worte gab! Dass es ihn auch nur marginal störte, dass sie ihn von der Schule werfen wollte. Denn das tat es nicht! Sollte sie es doch versuchen!

Und sie sollte bloß nicht denken, dass es irgendwas bedeutete! Dass er hier stand. Dass er sie ansah. Dass er ihren Namen stöhnte, denn das tat es nicht! Das tat es nicht, verdammt! Sein Mal schmerzte wieder. Es brannte sich durch seine Haut, so kam es ihm vor. Kurz musste er die Augen schließen, denn schwarze Punkte erschienen vor seinen Augen.

Sie sagte noch immer nichts, und bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen würde, bevor er hier noch länger stehen blieb, beschloss er, zu gehen.

Er schloss seine Tür und hatte sie einfach stehen gelassen.

Er fühlte sich so beschissen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das hatte letztendlich nicht nur mit den Mengen an Alkohol zu tun, die er sich genehmigt hatte, nachdem Granger ihm den Tod gewünscht hatte. Nein, es hatte hauptsächlich damit zu tun, dass Elizabeth Gresham Pansy wahrscheinlich gesteckt hatte, dass er tatsächlich so viel Sex hatte, wie die Gerüchte vermuten ließen und dass Draco Malfoy Hermine Grangers Namen stöhnte.

Nicht nur das allerdings, nein.

Gleich würde er ein scheiß Quidditchspiel gegen Gryffindor verlieren, weil er eben Draco Malfoy war.

Immerhin schien er so gefährlich auszusehen, dass sein Team nicht wagte, eine Bemerkung zu machen. In seinem Kopf spukte außerdem die Tatsache umher, dass Zabini heute mit Granger ausgehen wollte. Wobei er nicht wusste, ob Granger das noch vorhatte. Aber er nahm es an, denn sie war ein Miststück und Blaise ein Verräter.

Er trug bereits seine Quidditchhose und ein Muskelshirt. Sein Team musterte ihn unverhohlen misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß, das letzte Spiel konnte nicht mal anfangen, aber die Taktik bleibt dieselbe." Er überlegte, dass dieses Team das Wort Taktik überhaupt nicht verdiente. Sie flogen wie Trolle über dem Spielfeld. Keiner sagte etwas, keiner widersprach. Sogar Gregory hatte jetzt den Blick gesenkt. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob sich Elizabeth Greshams Gerücht auf den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum beschränkte, wenn es das überhaupt tat. Wusste Salazar, was Pansy erzählt hatte! Oder ob Ravenclaw davon gehört hatte oder… eben nicht.

So wie er Pansy einschätzte, nahm er allerdings an, dass sie es nicht weitererzählen würde. Sie zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter, und auch die übrigen Mädchen von Slytherin schienen ihrem Beispiel zu folgen, und er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob es ihm egal war oder nicht. Er hatte nichts Bestätigendes von Gregory gehört, also konnte er wohl annehmen, dass niemand genau wusste, warum die Slytherinmädchen sich plötzlich gegen ihn richteten, aber Slytherinmädchen besaßen viel Macht, soviel stand fest. Er wusste nicht, was sein Team denken musste.

Die Plane am Eingang stob zur Seite und Potter betrat das Kapitänszelt. Fast wäre Draco zusammen gezuckt. Fast. Denn Potter schritt einfach an ihm vorbei. Potter schien ihn zu ignorieren. Und sein Team war mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Hatten sie alle Angst vor Potter? Oder hatten sie Angst vor Ärger mit Snape? Potter hob den Blick hob. Seine Stirn hatte sich in misstrauische Falten gelegt.

„Was?", knurrte er jetzt Gregory an, der ihn besonders auffällig angesehen hatte. „Was ist?", wollte Potter angriffslustig wissen, und Gregory mied eilig seinen Blick.

„Gar nichts", sagte Gregory hastig, und jetzt fixierte Potter ihn.

„Keine scheiß Tricks, Malfoy!" Potter hatte sich seine Handschuhe geholt und hatte das Zelt wieder verlassen. Er war mit seinem Team wohl noch im Gryffindorzelt.

„Gut, dass du dich nicht mit ihm angelegt hast", bemerkte Wesley James, sein neuer Treiber mit belegter Stimme. Und Draco kam näher.

„Und warum genau, James?", wollte er betont ruhig von dem Jungen wissen, der ihm direkt ins Gesicht blickte. Und der Junge öffnete den Mund. Die Worte schienen ihm auf der Zunge zu liegen, und dann änderte er wohl seine Meinung. Draco nahm an, er sah einfach nicht danach aus, als würde er einen solchen Kommentar straflos verstreichen lassen. Und das war gut so. „Ich verbiete dir nicht den Mund, James", erklärte er offen. „Jeder kann seine Meinung äußern. Aber jeder muss dann auch mit den Konsequenzen rechnen", endete er grimmig.

Niemand sprach.

„Gut", sagte Draco nur. „Es geht los", erklärte er, nachdem der Pfiff von Madame Hooch ertönte.

Und er verließ mit seiner Mannschaft das Zelt, nachdem er sich seinen Jersey übergezogen hatte. Er war wieder sauber. Er zog sich die Handschuhe über, während die Jungen schweigend neben ihm gingen. Dann schnallte er die Schoner um sein Handgelenk, während sein Besen auf Hüfthöhe neben ihm flog.

Sie erreichten das Feld, und es war merklich ruhiger.

„Draco", hörte er Gregory tonlos neben sich, und er folgte Gregorys Blick.

_Fuck_. Er nahm an, das war der Preis, den man zahlte, wenn Pansy Parkinson sauer war.

Sein Team war ebenfalls stehen geblieben.

Die Slytherintribüne war leer gefegt. Kein einziger Schüler befand sich in der grünverhangenen Kurve. Und es wirkte beinahe abstrus.

„Was sollen wir machen?", entfuhr es Gregory neben ihm. Draco spürte wie seine Mundwinkel sanken.

„Wir spielen, Greg. Ich kümmer mich danach um Pansy", knurrte er tief. Oh ja, das würde er! Das Gryffindorteam befand sich bereits auf dem Spielfeld und wirkte sehr zufrieden. Und Draco spürte praktisch den Blick des Schulleiters von der Lehrertribüne. Und es kam ihm so vor, als spiele er lediglich noch um seinen Rauswurf, denn es würde Snape nicht entgehen, dass kein einziger Slytherin, außer die Spieler, hier unten war.

Sie formierten sich, und er ignorierte Potters Blicke.

Erneut ertönte Madame Hoochs Pfiff, und er stieg so hoch, wie Potter es tat. Potter wusste es nicht, so viel stand fest. Egal, was Potters Gefühlslage zurzeit war, Draco wusste, würde Potter es wissen, dann würde er, Draco, hier nicht so unversehrt in der Luft fliegen können. Denn Potter war immer noch Potter.

„Hör auf, mir zu folgen!", vernahm er plötzlich Potters gereizte Stimme.

„Was? Bist du völlig bescheuert?"

Mach gefälligst deine eigenen Runden!", knurrte Potter, und der Wind wehte Draco die Haare in die Stirn.

„Fick dich, Potter!"

„Fick dich selber, Malfoy!"

Draco atmete entnervt aus. Er erkannte die Tribünen unter sich. Und er sah Granger. Mit Blaise. Er nahm an, Potter hatte sie auch entdeckt. Und Potter war angespannter als üblich. Normalerweise ließ er seinem Zorn freien Lauf, so kannte Draco ihn zumindest.

„Unterdrückte Wut, Potter?", erkundigte er sich lauter, als der Wind die Richtung wechselte. Potter schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Er hörte unter sich plötzlich laute Buhrufe. Und er sah, Slytherin hatte ein Tor geschossen. Er atmete aus und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

„Tja, kein Schwein interessiert sich für eure Tore!", entgegnete Potter jetzt, genauso laut. „Was ist los, Malfoy? Haben die Slytherins endlich begriffen, dass du ein Arschloch bist? Dass du erbärmlich bist?"

„Nicht halb so erbärmlich wie du, Potter!", erwiderte er, und er wusste, es war eine lahme Retour gewesen. Und plötzlich trat ein zorniges Funkeln in Potters Blick, während er sich mit der Hand die strubbeligen schwarzen Strähnen aus der Stirn wischte. Seine Narbe war nun wieder zu erkennen.

„Ja? Wirklich, Malfoy?", wollte Potter plötzlich lauter von ihm wissen, und Draco kam es fast so vor, als würde Potter auf seinem Besen vor Wut zittern. „Warum genau? Weil ich nicht Hermines Namen stöhne?", schrie er außer sich, und Draco war verdammt froh, dass sie so weit oben waren und sie niemand hören könnte. Aber für einen kurzen Moment hatte ihm Potter den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

_Was…?!_ Potter wusste es auch? Potter **_wusste_** es?! Der Wind zerrte an Dracos Jersey, peitschte ihm die blonden Haare wieder in die Stirn, und das war es jetzt. Und Draco hatte nichts dazu zu sagen. Potter hielt seinen Besen im Wind erstaunlich ruhig. Draco erkannte erst jetzt, wie blass Potter war. Dracos Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Was spielst du, Malfoy?", donnerte Potters Stimme gefährlich, und der Himmel hatte begonnen sich zuzuziehen. Aus den grauen Wolken schoss der goldene Ball flatternd und zerzaust hervor. Dracos Augen folgten den Flügelschlägen. Der Schnatz flatterte zwischen ihm und Potter auf Augenhöhe. Und Potters Blick war so unglaublich kalt. Potters Hand schnellte vor und schlug den Schnatz achtlos beiseite. Er brachte seinen Besen nahe vor Dracos. Draco sah noch, wie der Schnatz zurück in die Wolken taumelte und schwirrend davon sauste.

Dracos Mund hatte sich geöffnet.

_Scheiße._

„Dafür fliegst du, das weißt du, oder?", wollte Potter von ihm wissen, und Draco konnte ehrlich sagen, er hatte Angst vor Harry Potter. Dreihundert Meter über dem Boden, im Gewitterhimmel, allein auf seinem Besen – ja. „Was ist? Hast du mir nichts zu sagen, Malfoy? Willst du mir nicht ins Gesicht lachen, mir sagen, ich wäre ein verdammter Lügner? Oder habe ich recht?", wollte Potter wissen, und jetzt stieß ihm Potter grob die Hand vor die Brust. Draco hielt den Stiel fest umklammerte und zog sich einen Meter in der Luft zurück, aber Potter folgte ihm.

Potter hat die Chance auf den Schnatz ausgeschlagen, um ihm hier oben zu drohen. Großartig.

„Na los! Du scheiß Arschloch, wie wäre es, wenn du deinen verdammten Mund aufbekommen würdest? Das wäre das erste Mal, dass dir keine Retour einfallen würde, Malfoy!", schrie Potter wieder und rammte ihn diesmal mit seinem Besen.

„Bist du verrückt!", knurrte Draco und hielt seinen Besen aufrecht.

„Verrückt? Nein, Malfoy!" Wieder setzte Potter dazu an, ihn zu rammen, aber dieses Mal wich Draco aus. Potter riss seinen Besen zu ihm herum. „Sag es mir!", donnerte Potters Stimme über den Himmel, und der erste Blitz zuckte neben ihnen. Draco sah die Reflexion in Potters Brille.

Der Regen würde gleich kommen, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, den Schnatz in dunklen Gewitterwolken zu finden, würde das Spiel endlos werde lassen. Entfernt vernahm Draco wieder Buhrufe. Anscheinend machte sein Team endlich mal Tore, dachte er dumpf.

„Sag es!"

„Was soll ich sagen, verflucht!", schrie er jetzt, denn dieser Potter war noch schlimmer als der andere Potter, den er zu hassen gelernt hatte.

„Sag mir, dass es nicht stimmt, und dass Parkinson Lügen verbreitet!", forderte Potter jetzt. Pansy hatte es Potter persönlich gesagt?!

„Pansy hat dir das erzählt?", vergewisserte sich Draco über den entfernten Donner hinweg, und Potter schien kurz davor zu sein, Draco vom Besen zu fluchen.

„Ja, Pansy hat es mir erzählt! Sag mir, dass es nicht stimmt, den ich kann damit leben, dass Hermine sich für Blaise Zabini entscheidet, aber nicht für Draco Malfoy!", schrie Potter jetzt über die nächsten Blitze hinweg.

„Es stimmt nicht!", knurrte Draco jetzt.

„Was?", schrie Potter über den nächsten Donner, und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Es stimmt nicht!", schrie er zurück. Potter sah ihn an. Der Wind war stärker geworden. Dracos Herz schlug schneller. „Natürlich stimmt es nicht, Potter!", fuhr Draco lauter fort. „Merlin, du bist wirklich so dämlich wie du aussiehst!", trieb es Draco noch weiter. Potter fixierte ihn immer noch. „Das Schlammblut ist mir verflucht egal! Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Und Potter schien kurz davor, sich erneut auf ihn zu stürzen, aber Draco wurde vom nächsten Blitz gerettet, der den Himmel verdunkeln ließ. Potter hielt sich nun auch mit beiden Hände am Besen fest. Er hatte den Abstand zu ihm wieder geschlossen.

„Wieso behauptet Parkinson es dann?", entfuhr es Potter. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Weil sie eine eifersüchtige Schlange ist, Potter!", rang sich Draco tatsächlich eine Antwort ab. Und Potter schien seine Antwort abzuwägen. Potters Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Er schien sich zusammenzureißen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„_Das Spiel wird unterbrochen! Alle Spieler auf den Boden_!", vernahmen sie Madame Hoochs magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Wolkendecke hindurch. Die ersten dicken Tropfen trafen Dracos Stirn. Potter blieb, wo er war.

„Wir müssen runter!", rief Draco, denn er hasste, dass Potter den mutigen Mann spielen musste. Und Potter ruckte nur mit dem Kopf. „Potter!", rief Draco, als der nächste Blitz haarscharf neben ihnen durch die Wolkendecke brach.

„Dann hau doch ab!", schrie Potter zurück, und Draco hörte den lauten Donner.

„Potter, wenn dich der Blitz erschlägt, bringt Snape mich um!"

„Na und? Das ist mir scheiß egal!" Und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, warum er nicht einfach nach unten abtauchte. Er gönnte es Potter nicht! Potter hatte kein Recht so zu tun, als wäre er gekränkt oder verletzt! Draco war hier und kein Slytherin war aufgetaucht! Potter hatte kein Recht, auch nur irgendein Gefühl von Verrat zu empfinden!

„Potter!", schrie Draco erneut.

„Verpiss dich endlich, du verdammter-"

Und der nächste Blitz schlug ein.

Potter riss die Hände vom Holz zurück. Der Blitz spaltete Potters Besen, und Potter flog nach vorn über das gebrochene Holz. Geistesgegenwärtig schnellte Draco nach unten, durch die Nebelwolken, um Potter am Jersey zu packen. Der Stoff riss ein, aber Draco hielt Potter mit Mühe in der Luft.

„Du verdammtes Arschloch!", knurrte Draco, während er Potter nach oben zog, während dieser sich an seinem Besen festhielt. Sie verloren langsam an Höhe, denn das Gewicht war zu stark. Potter keuchte vor Schock, und Draco lenkte den Besen so gut er konnte. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", donnerte Draco zornig.

„Du… ziehst mir Punkte ab?", rief Potter, während er sich noch immer festhielt.

„Ja, Potter! Ich ziehe dir scheiß Punkte ab!"

„Du hättest mich einfach fallen lassen können!", entgegnete Potter, als sie so tief gesunken waren, dass die Wolken aufbrachen.

„Ja, sicher", knurrte Draco, während er spürte, dass er nass geschwitzt war. „Dafür hätte Snape mir auch noch die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben. Draco Malfoy lässt Englands Helden in den Tod stürzen", ergänzte Draco bitter. Potters Atem wurde ruhiger.

Das Quidditchfeld kam in Sicht, und alle Schüler hatten sich bereits versammelt. Alle, außer die Slytherins natürlich. Sie erreichten den Boden, und zitternd ließ Potter den Besen los und fiel zurück. Draco stützte seine Hände auf den Kein ab, denn er spürte den Muskelkater vom Lenken schon jetzt in seinen Schultern.

„Alles in Ordnung? Haben Sie mich nicht gehört?", wollte Madame Hooch außer sich von ihnen wissen, aber Potter schien sich immer noch zu erholen.

„Wir… nein", sagte Draco jetzt.

„Harry, bist du ok?" Weasley hatte sie erreicht. Potter nickte knapp.

„Das war sehr gefährlich und sehr unvernünftig von Ihnen!", fuhr Madame Hooch fort. „Potter, Ihr Besen ist in Einzelteilen angekommen!", klärte Madame Hooch Potter auf, der sein Fluchen unterdrückte. Das geschah ihm recht, dachte Draco bitter.

„Seid ihr ok?" Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. Er sah sie an. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie hatte ihn nicht bei Snape verraten. Blaise stand hinter ihr. Und anscheinend wusste Blaise nichts von Pansys Gerücht, so kam es ihm vor. Denn bestimmt hätte er sich irgendwie geäußert. Sorge war in ihr Gesicht getreten. Aber Draco schenkte ihr nur einen eisigen Blick, denn die Schlampe wünschte ihm seinen Tod. Und er tat das gleiche.

„Mr Malfoy, was ist passiert?" Snape persönlich. Natürlich.

„Wir… ein Blitz hat Potters Besen gespalten und…"

„… Malfoy hat meinen Sturz verhindert", schloss Potter knapp. Beeindruckend, Potter stieß ihm mal zur Abwechslung nicht den Dolch in den Rücken? Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Potter Ärger von Snape genauso leid, wie er selber.

Snape sah so aus, als wäre es auch möglich, dass er und Potter höchstpersönlich für das Gewitter verantwortlich sein könnten.

„Na schön. Dann gut, dass Ihnen nichts passiert ist." Der Regen kam jetzt stärker nach unten. „Rein mit allen Schülern!", rief Snape und schnatternd entfernten sich die Schüler. Weasley und Granger stützten Potter, und Draco spürte Snapes Blick noch immer auf sich.

„Will ich wissen, warum keine Slytherins beim Spiel gewesen sind, Mr Malfoy?", erkundigte sich Snape glatt, aber Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, Sir."

„Das dachte ich mir."

Er hatte sich nicht umgezogen. Er hatte nichts weiter erklärt. Er hatte Blaise ignoriert, genauso wie Granger. Er war nass bis auf die Knochen, und er hatte nur ein Ziel:

Seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Mit jedem Schritt hinterließ er nasse Spuren auf dem Steinboden und er wanderte die Treppen tiefer, bis er so tief angekommen war, das die sommerliche Hitze nicht mehr nach unten drang. Hier unten war es kühl, und es war schon eine Weile her, dass er das letzte Mal tatsächlich hier unten gewesen ist.

Es hatte etwas Komfortables, seinen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum zu haben. Auch wenn er ihn mit einem Schlammblut teilen musste, dass seinen Verstand langsam verseuchte. Aber er hatte Potter belogen. Und es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er Pansy zeigte, wer der Schulsprecher war, wer der König von Slytherin war, und wer die Macht hier besaß.

Und er hatte das Portrait erreicht.

Der Dunkle Baron musterte ihn. „Passwort?", fragte er abschätzend, und Draco sah ihn finster an.

„Salazar Slytherin", sagte Draco, und der Baron schwang erhaben zur Seite. Und der Gemeinschaftsraum war voll. Natürlich, denn es war ja niemand beim Spiel gewesen. Und er erkannte Pansy umringt von Slytherins in der Mitte auf der Ledercouch vor dem Kamin.

„Draco!", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem täuschend echten Lächeln. Er spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel tiefer sanken. „Gutes Spiel gehabt?", erkundigte sie sich, immer noch lächelnd.

Kurz überlegte er, zu sprechen, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sein nasses Trikot tränkte den Perserteppich. Und Stille trat ein, während er Pansy fixierte. Er kam auf sie zu, während er sich mit der nassen Hand die Strähnen aus der Stirn wischte. Sie sah zu ihm auf, und langsam, sehr langsam verblasste ihr Grinsen.

Er ergriff ihren Oberarm hart, härter als notwendig, und sie zuckte zusammen. Er riss sie von der Couch nach oben, so dass sie beinahe fiel, aber er hielt sie aufrecht.

„Lass mich los!", rief sie ängstlich, aber Draco zog sie mit sich.

„Lass mich-"

„-halt deinen Mund!", knurrte er aus den Tiefen seiner Lungen, und Pansy verstummte tatsächlich augenblicklich. Niemand wagte zu sprechen. Kein einziges Wort fiel.

Er wandte sich Richtung Schlafsaal der Jungen und zerrte sie die Treppen nach oben. „Draco, lass mich los! Du bist ja wohl-" Aber er stieß sie grob nach vorne, so dass sie in seinen alten Schlafsaal fiel, wo die Siebtklässler nun schliefen. Sie stürzte auf den Teppichboden und wich hastig nach hinten vor ihm zurück, während sie sich schmerzverzogen ihren Oberarm rieb. „Was willst du von mir?", keuchte sie, und anscheinend machte er ihr genug Angst, dass sie immerhin den Anstand besaß zu zittern.

„Hm. Was will ich wohl?", wiederholte er kalt. Er kam näher, und Pansy war an ein Bett zurückgewichen. Aber Draco umfing ihre Schultern und zerrte sie wieder auf die Füße. „Pansy, du kleines Miststück, was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts-"

„-lüg mich nicht an, Pansy!", schrie er außer sich, so dass Tränen auf ihre Wangen fielen.

„Draco, ich-"

„-du bist zu Potter gegangen? Du hast Gerüchte verbreitet? Wem hast du es noch erzählt?", knurrte er so tief, dass sie zusammenzuckte.

„Ich habe-"

„-wem?", donnerte seine Stimme erbarmungslos, so dass sein Echo widerhallte. Sie schluckte ängstlich.

„Ich… nur Potter!", fuhr sie ihn an und rieb sich immer noch ihren Arm.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie dumm das von dir war?"

„Draco, Elizabeth Gresham hat mir gesagt-"

„-was? Was hat sie dir gesagt, Pansy?", wollte Draco zornig wissen, und Pansy Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Dass du schon mit Charlotte geschlafen hast und mit…-"

„-und was genau geht es dich an, mit wem ich schlafe und mit wem nicht?", schrie er aufgebracht, und sah, wie noch eine Träne auf ihre Wange fiel. Oh sie sollte weinen!

„Draco…!", flüsterte sie, aber er fixierte sie hart.

„Pansy, wag es nicht noch einmal so ein Gerücht zu verbreiten, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Aber die Mädchen sagen, du hättest-"

„Na und? Seit wann glaubst du irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Schlampen?", unterbrach er sie kalt, und ihr Mund öffnete sich hilflos. Und sie sah ihn an. Sie war verletzt. Sie war wütend, er sah es. Er wusste es.

„Du schläfst mit allen Mädchen und stöhnst Grangers Namen!", rief sie aus, und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Hörst du dich reden, Pansy? Weißt du eigentlich, wie absurd deine Worte sind? Und dass sich überhaupt jemand die Mühe macht, und dir zuhört finde ich eine Dreistigkeit! Anscheinend habe ich vernachlässigt, Draco Malfoy zu sein, Pansy!", fuhr er sie an. „Weißt du, wie es für mich klingt, Pansy?", fuhr er glatt fort, und Pansy streckte ihm trotzig ihr Kinn entgegen. „Für mich klingt es so, als wäre jemand verdammt eifersüchtig, dass mein Schwanz noch keinen Weg zwischen ihre Beine gefunden hat!" Er fixierte sie zornig. Ihr Mund hatte sich geöffnet. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst Pansy, dann glaube ich nicht, dass der beste Weg ist, zu Potter zu rennen und Gerüchte zu verbreiten!"

„Draco-", begann sie wieder, aber er schüttelte sie an den Schultern.

„Du wirst das nicht noch einmal tun, hast du mich verstanden? Du wirst nicht noch einmal alle Schüler von einem Spiel fernhalten, Pansy? Ich breche dir dein verlogenes Genick, solltest du das noch einmal tun! Vielleicht kannst du deine Spiele mit Blaise spielen, oder mit Gregory, aber du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass ich nicht mit mir spielen lasse!"

„Draco, ich-"

„Hast du mich verstanden? Ich möchte, dass du meine Worte wiederholst, Pansy!", verlangte er kalt, während Tropfen über seine Wange perlten.

„Ich…- es tut mir leid!", wimmerte sie jetzt und sah ihn an. „Ich wusste nicht… - die Mädchen haben geschworen, dass-"

„Du fällst mir in den Rücken, Pansy! Ausgerechnet mir!" Er schüttelte noch einmal heftig ihre Schultern und sie schluchzte auf. „Wenn du mich zum Feind haben möchtest, musst du weitaus weniger tun als das, Pansy!"

„Draco, nein!", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd. Sein Herz schlug schnell. Er betrachtete ihr künstlich schönes Gesicht. Ihr Mascara war bereits verschmiert. Sie hatte nichts von Grangers Feuer. Absolut gar nichts. Sein Mal pochte, und er hasste sich selber über alle Maßen. „Draco, ich… es…- du siehst sie an! Manchmal! Und ich dachte-"

„-wen sehe ich an?", wollte er zornig wissen, dann lachte er auf. „Das Schlammblut? Pansy Parkinson ist eifersüchtig auf ein verdammtes Schlammblut?"

„Aber du siehst sie an, oder nicht? So wie sie alle Jungen ansehen!", wimmerte Pansy verzweifelt.

„Pansy, bist du blind? Sie ist ein Schlammblut!", schrie Draco wieder, und sein Mal ließ seinen Arm beinahe taub werden vor Schmerz. Pansy schluchzte wieder auf.

„Ich… ich weiß das! Ich will nur nicht, dass… sie ist nichts wert, Draco! Ich… - du siehst sie an, und nicht mich! Ich… habe mich für dich aufgehoben, und du… du…" Tränen fielen weiter auf ihre Wangen, und Draco ließ ihre Worte einsinken. Tief in seinen Verstand.

Pansy war Jungfrau. Das hatte er auch angenommen.

„Du willst, dass ich dich ansehe, Pansy? Du willst, dass ich dich vögel? Dass ich dir deine Jungfräulichkeit nehme?", erwiderte er kalt, und sie sah ihn an. So offen, dass es fast unangenehm war.

„Ich will, dass du _mich_ willst", flüsterte sie.

„Du hast mich verraten, Pansy! Gib mir einen guten Grund, weshalb ich dich wollen sollte?", knurrte er jetzt.

„Weil… weil wir zusammen gehören, Draco! Du wirst niemand besseres in Slytherin finden! Kein reicheres Mädchen! Und ich bin willig, alles für dich zu tun! Alles!", versicherte sie schluchzend. „Und du… gehst zu jedem anderen Mädchen, nur nicht mir!"

Und es war fast zu leicht.

„Dann überzeug mich, Pansy", entgegnete er ausdruckslos, und sie sah ihn an. Mit großen Augen. Sie schluckte schwer und zitterte vor ihm. Er entließ sie nicht aus seinem Blick. Ihre Finger öffneten die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Draco sah ihr zu. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

Das war seine Rache. Es wurde Zeit, dass er wieder er selbst wurde.

Granger wünschte ihm den Tod? Sollte sie ruhig! Pansy wollte ihn verraten? Dann würde er sich an ihr rächen. Er würde sie benutzen, so wie sie es verdiente. Sie wollte Draco Malfoy? Das sollte kein Problem werden. Absolut überhaupt nicht!

Pansy hatte die Bluse ausgezogen und war aus ihrem Rock gestiegen. Sie stand vor ihm in Seidenunterwäsche und Kniestrümpfen. Merlin sei Dank, schien es seiner Erektion egal zu sein, wer sich für ihn auszog.

„Was… was soll ich tun?", fragte sie beinahe beschämt. Pansy Parkinson konnte sich also schämen…? Faszinierend. Mit einem Lächeln zog er den Zauberstab aus der Tasche seiner Quidditchhose und verschloss die Tür des Schlafsaals. Anschließend legte e den _Muffliato_ auf die Tür.

„Dreh dich um, Pansy", befahl er mit einem Lächeln, und tatsächlich folgte sie seinem Befehl. Er wusste, sie verdiente es nicht, was er tat, aber… er war Draco Malfoy. Und er konnte tun, was immer er wollte.

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Harry ging es gut. Zumindest insoweit, dass er nicht verletzt war. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass es nicht mit ihr sprach. Sie nahm an, er war noch immer sauer. Und dass Blaise ebenfalls mit gekommen war, half der Situation wohl auch nicht besonders.

Sie hatte gerade ihre Haare mit einem Zauber getrocknet. Blaise und sie waren schließlich gegangen, nachdem das Schweigen im Krankenflügel unerträglich geworden war.

Auch Ron hatte sie nicht angesehen. Blaise hatte schließlich vorgeschlagen, zu gehen. Und tatsächlich hatte Hermine diesen Vorschlag angenommen. Sie wusste nicht, warum Harry auf einmal nicht mal mehr wütend wurde, und sie musste sagen, es wäre ihr fast lieber, wenn er wütend werden würde.

„Denkst du, Malfoy hat ihn verflucht da oben?", wollte Blaise nun von ihr wissen, nachdem sie die Große Halle erreicht hatten. Sie sah ihn an. Und sie überlegte, dass es wohl schon möglich sein könnte, aber sie wusste auch, Harry würde Malfoy niemals decken, hätte er so etwas getan.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Wieso waren keine Slytherins beim Spiel?", fragte sie jetzt Blaise, denn sie nahm an, er müsste so etwas wissen. Er sah gut aus, stellte sie am Rande fest, aber Slytherin-Jungen sahen meistens gut aus.

Er zuckte die Achseln und schien zuerst nicht sprechen zu wollen.

„Pansy… hat uns gesagt, wir sollen nicht zum Spiel gehen, und sie würde uns große Probleme bereiten, wenn wir es tun würden", sagte er beinahe lapidar. Und Hermines Herz schlug schneller. Pansy? Die Leute hatten es wegen Pansy getan? Hieß das…? Dass das kleine Miststück, was gestern aus Malfoys Zimmer gekommen war, zu Pansy gegangen war? Hermine spürte, wie ihr Atem flacher wurde.

„Alles klar?", wollte Blaise wissen, und sie nickte knapp.

„Ja. Ja, alles… bestens. Sag mal, das ist alles? Leute gehen nicht zu einem Spiel, weil Pansy ein Übel bloß in _Aussicht_ stellt?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen, und Blaise ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, aber… da ich kein Interesse an Pansys Wohl habe, war es mir egal." Sie musterte Blaise. Und sie wollte ihm die Frage stellen, die sie Draco schon gestellt hatte. Sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl mit ihm. Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, denn sie sollte sich wirklich nicht schlecht fühlen! Malfoy hatte ihr gestern ziemlich eindeutig bewiesen, dass es ihn einen Scheiß interessierte, was sie dachte oder irgendwer sonst! Auch Harry und Ron sprachen nicht mehr mit ihr, und sie wusste nicht, weshalb! Und Ginny? Ginny hatte sie seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesprochen.

Und sie fühlte sich nicht gut. Nicht mehr, seitdem diese Sache mit Malfoy angefangen hatte. Nicht mehr, seitdem Harry noch seltsamer geworden war. Nicht mehr, seitdem sie Malfoy den Tod gewünscht hatte. Nicht mehr seit gestern Nacht, wo sie einen unglaublich zornigen Stich in ihrem Innern gefühlt hatte, weil Malfoy tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit besaß, und ein Mädchen bei sich im Zimmer hatte! Und auch noch so laut stöhnte, dass sie es hören musste!

Sie war so sauer, dass sie ihn nicht verraten hatte! Sie hätte es tun müssen! Sie hätte! Und dann… sagte dieses Miststück noch so etwas Absurdes! So etwas völlig… - und Hermine spürte, wie ihr Magen sich fast umdrehte bei dem Gedanken. Es war so falsch! Es war von ihm so unglaublich egoistisch und falsch!

„Hermine?", riss Blaise sie aus ihren Gedanken, und sie hob erschrocken den Blick.

„Ja?"

„Alles in Ordnung?", vergewisserte er sich noch einmal, und sie sah ihn ernsthaft an.

„Warum hast du dich am Montag mit Malfoy gestritten?", entfuhr es ihr leiser. Blaise sah sie an. Einen kurzen Moment, völlig ausdruckslos.

„Ihr… ihr habt darüber gesprochen?" Seine Stimme klang vage, als wäre es ihm mehr als unangenehm. Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen ratlos.

„Sprechen? Malfoy und ich sprechen nicht, wir…" Sie dachte kurz nach. Nein, Malfoy und sie taten andere Dinge, „Wir… _streiten_", schloss sie ausweichend.

„Ja, das… habe ich mit ihm auch getan. Er…" Blaise schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte, und bot ihr am leeren Ravenclawtisch in der Halle einen Platz neben sich an. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und wartete auf seine Antwort. „Er hat mir gesagt, ich soll nicht mit dir ausgehen. Ich… würde ihn verraten, ach… du weißt schon", ergänzte er, sichtlich unwohl. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte Malfoy gesagt?

„Ich nehme an, es sind noch ein paar Schlammblut-Beleidigungen gefallen?", vermutete sie bitter, und Blaise sah sie betroffen an, als wäre er schockiert, dass sie selber so ein Wort in den Mund nahm, aber seitdem sie mit Malfoy zusammenwohnte war es so leicht geworden, dieses Wort zu sagen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Hermine. Draco ist… er ist ein Arschloch", sagte er fast bitter.

„Ja", erwiderte sie grimmig. Das war er.

„Ich…", begann Blaise erneut, und er fuhr sich durch die schönen dunklen Haare. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er dich nicht anders ansehen würde, als ich es tue", sagte Blaise erstaunlich still. Hermine sah ihn an. Sie spürte einen Hauch von Hitze in den Wangen. Was? Was sollte das heißen? Wie sah Blaise sie an?!

„Was… was soll das heißen?" Aber eigentlich wollte sie es nicht hören. Und Blaise rieb sich das Kinn.

„Na ja, es ist… egal, denke ich, denn… Draco… scheint dich ja wirklich nicht… leiden zu können, oder?" Und Hermine lachte erschreckend laut auf. Fast auffällig laut.

„Mich leiden? Nein, Blaise. Wirklich nicht! Wir haben auch nichts gemeinsam, wir…" Sie dachte an Malfoys Lippen, an seine Hände, an die Art, wie er sie ansehen konnte, ohne dass der übliche Hass in seinen Augen stand. Wie er es schaffte, dass all ihre Gliedmaßen zu Pudding wurden. Sie spürte wieder einen dicken Kloß in ihrer Kehle, und sie wünschte sich, sie wäre allein. Blaise schien es zu spüren.

„Der Tag ist jung. Wollen wir runter nach Hogsmeade? Ich habe für heute Abend einen Tisch reserviert. Ich hoffe, das war nicht zu anmaßend, Hermine?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen, und sie wusste, sie musste Blaise diese Chance geben. Vor allem, wo sie ihre Freunde so enttäuschten.

„Ich… ok", sagte sie nickend. Und Blaise schien erleichtert, die angehaltene Luft auszuatmen.

Es würde ein furchtbarer Abend werden!

Es war ein wunderbarer Abend!

Das Gewitter hatte sich verzogen, und sie saßen draußen vor dem kleinen italienischen Restaurant. Die Hexe brachte Hermine bereits ihre zweite Weinschorle, und sie fühlte sich angenehm betrunken. Hogsmeade wurde leerer, und sie betrachtete sich die hübschen kleinen Häuschen, während Blaise von den unzähligen Urlauben in Italien erzählte, von den Ferienhäusern an der Riviera und den Problemen, die eine geschiedene Veela-Mutter mit sich brachte.

Hermine musste immer wieder schmunzeln, und sie war überrascht, eine gute Zeit mit Blaise Zabini zu verbringen. Sie strich sich abwesend die feinen Falten auf ihrem leichten Sommerrock glatt, während sie ihm lauschte.

„In Italien habe ich auch meine erste Freundin kennengelernt. Vor zwei Jahren", schloss er, und Hermine horchte auf. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Blaise nicht unerfahren sein würde. Kein Slytherin schien das zu sein.

„Aha?", entfuhr es ihr, halb interessiert, halb gekränkt, wie sie überrascht feststellen musste.

„Ja, Eliana", erklärte er. „Hat kein Wort Englisch gesprochen, aber ihr Mund war…" Er unterbrach sich nur zu hastig. „Na ja, ist ja auch egal!", rettete er sich wahnsinnig schnell, und Hermine musste grinsen.

„Ich bitte dich, erzähl mir ruhig von den Mündern fremder Mädchen", lachte sie, und Blaise blickte beschämt in sein Weinglas. Und Hermines Lächeln gefror ein Stück weit.

Sie erkannte ihn, ohne, dass sie großartig darauf achtete. Sie setzte sich plötzlich aufrechter hin. Er kam aus einem der Geschäftshäuser auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Blaise folgte ihrem Blick.

„Oh Merlin!", entfuhr es ihm gereizt. „Was treibt er hier?", murmelte er gepresst. Und Hermine fragte es sich ebenfalls.

Er trug keinen Umhang, stellte sie fest. Nur die Schuluniform. Wieso trug er an einem Samstagabend überhaupt die Uniform?

„Mr Malfoy!", hörte sie einen Mann rufen, der ihm eilig die Stufen hinab aus dem Haus gefolgt war. Malfoy hatte inne gehalten, hatte sich dem Mann noch mal zugewandt und schien verhalten zu diskutieren, bis der Mann ergeben nickte.

Und er erwiderte ihren Blick in der Sekunde. Fast durchfuhr es sie, wie ein Stromschlag.

„Bestimmt macht er wieder irgendetwas Illegales", vermutete Blaise hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Hermine reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. Er hielt ihrem Blick nicht viel länger stand und hatte sich abgewandt, um seinen Rückweg anzutreten. Sie fasste das Haus näher ins Auge. Es war eine Außenstelle des Ministeriums, stellte sie fest. Familienangelegenheiten, soweit sie es lesen konnte. Ob es etwas mit dem Brief zu tun hatte, den Snape ihm gegeben hatte? Sie war neugierig, ohne es verhindern zu können.

Sie zupfte die schmalen Träger ihres Oberteils zurecht und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Blaise. Aber jetzt dachte sie an Draco Malfoy. Wie wäre wohl so ein Date mit Draco Malfoy? Der Gedanke war fast absurd! Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Draco jemals locker von seiner Familie erzählen würde. Dass er überhaupt jemals locker war, dass er in der Lage war, einen Scherz zu machen, Händchen zu halten, ins magische Kino zu gehen!

Wie wäre es? Und sie wollte gar nicht drüber nachdenken. Sie wollte es gar nicht wirklich wissen. Denn abgesehen davon, dass sie es gar nicht wollte, würde es auch niemals passieren.

„Was denkst du?", erkundigte sich Blaise interessiert.

„Nichts weiter", erwiderte sie achselzuckend und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Blaise erwiderte es.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Es ist halb zehn", erklärte er. Sie hob erschrocken den Blick.

„Halb zehn? Seit einer halben Stunde müssten wir zurück im Schloss sein!" Blaise lachte auf.

„Ja, die Schulsprecher werden uns bestimmt bestrafen", entfuhr es ihm grinsend. Und sie verdrehte die Augen. Blaise bezahlte, ohne zögern für sie mit, und es gefiel ihr gut. Er ließ ihr überall den Vortritt, und sie war überrascht, dass es so angenehm leicht mit ihm war. Zu reden, zu lachen. Einfach schweigend neben ihm zu gehen.

Sie erreichten das Schloss ohne Probleme. Niemand hielt sie auf, niemand kreuzte ihren Weg. Sie schlenderte neben ihm die Stufen zum Eingang von Hogwarts empor. Die Sonne versank hinter den entfernten Bergen, und es war ein schöner Abend gewesen. Wahrscheinlich sahen es Ron und Harry anders, aber sie konnte es nicht anders sagen.

„Danke… Blaise", sagte sie nun, und ihr war aufgefallen, dass sie ihm noch keinen Korb gegeben hatte. Nein, sie hatte ihm die Chance gegeben, so wie Ginny es von ihr gefordert hatte. Und sie war froh, dass sie es getan hatte!

„Kein Problem, Hermine", entgegnete er. Er war anders, als sie angenommen hatte. Er war kein hinterhältiger Slytherin. Er war… charmant? Ja, tatsächlich. Er brachte sie sogar noch hoch, durch die Gänge, bis vor ihre Tür.

Sie waren schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen, und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug, denn sie wusste, üblicherweise folgte so einer Verabredung auch ein Gutenachtkuss. Oder nicht? Musste sie? Wollte sie das? Erwartete er das? War sie es ihm schuldig? Musste sie so etwas schuldig sein?

„Hermine?" Sie erschrak fast über seine Stimme.

„Ja?", hauchte sie atemlos und beinahe panisch.

„Ich hatte einen schönen Abend. Darf ich dich morgen wiedersehen?" Er fragte direkt. Ohne Zögern. Ohne gemischte Signale, ohne den Hauch eines Zweifels in der Stimme.

„Ich…"

„-nur wenn du es willst!", korrigierte er sich hastig und sah sie aufrichtig an.

„Ich… denke schon. Wir… können morgen noch mal darüber reden. Ich hatte auch… einen schönen Abend, Blaise. Also…", schloss sie zögerlich, und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl.

„Also…", wiederholte er, und sie sah, wie er merklich näher kam. Oh nein! Oh nein! Plötzlich wollte sie alles, nur nicht, dass Blaise Zabini sie tatsächlich küsste! Ihre Hand griff blind nach hinten zum Türknauf.

„Gu…gute Nacht!", rief sie aus, zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte das Passwort. Sie hatte ihn einfach stehen gelassen, bevor er den letzten Zentimeter zu ihrem Gesicht hatte überwinden können. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr an und schloss die Tür hinter sich beinahe zu eilig. Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich dagegen und schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

Was tat sie denn? Sie machte ihm Hoffnungen, um dann einen Rückzieher zu machen? Was musste er denken? Oh Gott, aber sie hatte es nicht gewollt! Dabei… hatte sie einen schönen Abend mit ihm gehabt! Wirklich schön!

Ihr Atem ging schnell.

Dann hörte sie Geräusche. Ihre Augen öffneten sich hastig. Malfoy war im Wohnzimmer gewesen, sammelte aber jetzt seine Sachen vom Tisch und machte sich auf zu seinem Zimmer. Ohne sie anzusehen. Sie sah ihm zu. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch schnell.

Und wüsste sie es nicht besser, dann würde sie sagen, Draco Malfoy war wütend auf sie. Sie sah ihm zu, wie er seine Treppe erreicht hatte. Und sie hätte ihn gerne gefragt, was in der Luft mit Harry vorgefallen war, denn Harry hatte es ihr nicht gesagt. Sie hätte ihn gerne gefragt, was er in Hogsmeade zu so später Zeit noch erledigt hatte.

Und sie hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass sie ihn widerlich fand. Dass sie-

Seine Tür öffnete sich, ehe er die Stufen nach oben gegangen war.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich perplex. Pansy lehnte sich aus der Tür. Ihre Bluse war nicht ganz zugeknöpft, und sie trug auch keine Socken oder Schuhe mehr.

„Draco, wo bleibst du? Du hast versprochen, heute würdest du mir-" Und sie entdeckte Hermine jetzt. Pansy unterbrach sich selber und starrte Hermine mit einem kalten Blick an. Hermine konnte Pansys BH erkennen, und senkte hastig den Blick. Nein! Er tat… das nicht schon wieder!

Und beinahe herausfordernd hatte er ihr jetzt seinen Blick zu gewandt, fast, als wolle er sie provozieren, Snape zu rufen. Sie starrte ihn schockiert an, die Wangen leicht gerötet. Er war ein Arschloch! Wieso sagte sie nichts? Wieso schickte sie ihren Patronus nicht sofort zu Snape?

„Was guckst du so dämlich, Schlammblut?", wollte Pansy plötzlich von ihr wissen, und Pansy versuchte nicht mal Freundlichkeit zu heucheln. Fast erschrak Hermine über Pansys harte Worte. Ihr Blick wanderte jedoch wieder zu Malfoy, aber er sagte nichts.

Sie spürte heiße Wut in ihrem Innern, wandte sich hastig ab und riss die Tür wieder auf. Sie warf sie ins Schloss und begann den Gang hastig hinabzulaufen, ohne genau zu wissen, wohin sie wollte.

Sie hörte wie die Tür erneut ins Schloss fiel. Er hatte zu ihr aufgeschlossen, bevor sie die Kurve erreicht hatte.

„Du gehst zu Snape?", wollte er knapp wissen, während sie starr nach vorne blickte. Oh nein! Sie würde nicht mit ihm reden, und Snape schien eine gute Idee zu sein! „Granger?", knurrte er, aber sie sah ihn noch immer nicht an. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Pansy eilig den Flur hinab verschwand. „Granger!", wiederholte er lauter, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und brachte sie so zum Stehen. Zornig sah sie ihn an. Sie hoffte, sie schickte tausend giftige Blitze mit ihren Augen in sein Gesicht. Ihr Herz schlug unglaublich schnell.

„Lass mich los!", flüsterte sie fast, aber er sah sie an.

„Was willst du ihm sagen? Dass-"

„-ich gehe nicht zu Snape!", unterbrach sie ihn wütend. Kurz schien er verblüfft.

„Warum nicht?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen.

„Warum nicht?", wiederholte sie außer sich und riss ihm ihr Handgelenk aus den Fingern. „Wirklich? Das fragst du mich?" Und seine Mundwinkel sanken zornig. „Mit wem schläfst du eigentlich nicht, Malfoy?", entfuhr es ihr, ehe sie nachgedacht hatte. Kurz zuckten seine Mundwinkel jetzt amüsiert.

„Eifersüchtig, Gran-"

„-halt deine Klappe! Ich bin _nicht_ eifersüchtig, Malfoy!"

„Gut. Dann muss ich mir ja nicht mal die Mühe machen, dich aufzuhalten", stellte er zufrieden fest, und er machte sie so wütend. Er machte es ihr unmöglich! Er war schuld, dass sie ständig mit Harry Streit hatte, er war schuld, dass sie echte Probleme hatte, mit Blaise auszugehen! Er hatte sich mit einem abschätzenden Blick abgewandt und sie folgte ihm kurzentschlossen. Und mit voller Wucht stieß sie ihm beide Hände in den Rücken, so dass er fast gestolpert wäre.

Er war zu ihr herumgefahren und echter Zorn stand in seinem Gesicht. Zorn zeichnete alle seine Züge, und so kannte sie ihn! So und nicht anders! Wie konnte sie tatsächlich auch nur eine Sekunde überlegt haben, wie es wäre, mit Draco Malfoy auszugehen?!

„Das wagst du nicht!", informierte er sie ruhig. Aber sie spürte die Tränen bereits. Und sie stieß ihre flachen Hände noch mal gegen seine Brust. Seine Augen hatten sich überrascht geweitet. Sie wischte sich zornig über die feuchten Wangen und funkelte ihn an.

„Ich hasse dich!", keuchte sie. „Du machst alles kaputt!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Er fing zornig ihre Handgelenke ab, ehe sie noch einmal auf ihn einschlagen konnte.

„Was ist dein verdammtes Problem?", schrie er außer sich.

Wieso… Merlin _wieso_ war er so attraktiv? Sie weinte nur noch mehr.

Denn… es war offensichtlich, oder war es das nicht?!

„Lass mich los!", verlangte sie außer Atem, aber er hielt sie fest.

„Schlag mich nicht noch einmal, Schlammblut!", entfuhr es ihm eisig, und sie starrte ihn an. „Du wünschst mir den Tod, und für mich ist es nicht anders!"

Sie wünschte ihm nicht den Tod. Sie tat es nicht! Wieso nicht? Wieso war sie so wütend auf Draco Malfoy? Sie war so wütend auf ihn, wie sie noch nie auf jemanden wütend gewesen war! Sie weinte noch mehr. Noch mehr heiße Tränen fielen auf ihre Wange.

„Wieso machst du das mit mir?", entfuhr es ihr heiser, und zum ersten Mal änderte sich sein Blick. „Wieso tust du das? Wieso ausgerechnet du?" Fast verzweifelt sah sie ihn an. Sie entriss ihm ihre Hände erneut. Ihre Haare flogen wild, und sie hasste dieses Gefühl. Diese Gefühl, was ihr nur Draco Malfoy bringen konnte.

„Du wünscht mir den Tod? Ist das dein Ernst?", fuhr sie ihn ungläubig an, und sie wünschte, sie würde aufhören zu weinen. Er verdiente ihre Tränen überhaupt nicht!

„Du hast-", begann er, aber sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf, fixierte ihn verzweifelt und zog ihren Zauberstab in derselben Sekunde.

„Nein!", sagte sie tonlos. Und lauernd sah er sie an.

„Was wird das, Granger?", wollte er von ihr wissen, aber er kam nicht näher.

„Was habt ihr geredet?", fuhr sie ihn an, ihr Zauberstab zitterte leicht in ihrer Hand.

„Was? Du willst wissen, was Pansy-"

„-nein!", schnappte sie. „Du und Harry! Heute!", ergänzte sie zornig. Er sah sie an, und seine Augen verengten sich.

„Wieso sollte ich es dir sagen?" Er spielte schon wieder mit ihr! Dabei bedrohte sie ihn! Sie bedrohte ihn!

„Weil ich es wissen will, Malfoy!", verlangte sie wütend zu wissen.

„Du darfst mich nicht bedrohen, Granger. Snape-"

„-ja, und du darfst mich nicht befriedigen, Malfoy!", unterbrach sie ihn, und ihr neuer Mut war wie von selber gekommen. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie plötzlich diese Macht verspürte, weshalb sie die Worte hatte sagen können, aber alle Überlegenheit verblasste in seinem Gesicht, nach ihren Worten. „Also?", verlangte sie mit zitternder Stimme zu wissen. Sie entließ ihn nicht aus ihrem Blick, aber sie merkte, wie seine Augen dunkler geworden waren.

„Sag das noch mal", erwiderte er, die Stimme tiefer als noch vor einer halben Minute, völlig aus jedem Kontext gerissen, und ihr Herz machte einen plötzlichen Satz.

„Was hast du Harry gesagt?", wiederholte sie schwach, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es nicht das war, was er hatte hören wollen. Er starrte sie an.

„Sag das noch mal, Granger!", wiederholte er und sein Oberkörper lehnte sich gegen ihren Zauberstab. Sie musste schlucken, denn sein Blick war so intensiv, dass sie Schauer auf ihrem Rücken spüren konnte. Sie dachte an Blaise, dachte an ihren netten Abend, dachte daran, wie gut sie sich mit Blaise unterhalten hatte – und jetzt? Jetzt stand sie hier unter Draco Malfoy, und ihr Körper wandte sich gegen ihren Geist. Er war so falsch. So völlig falsch für sie! Mit all seinen Ansichten, dem Sex, den er ausstrahlte, wann immer er sie betrachtete, und jede Grenze schien zwischen ihnen zu verwischen, wann immer er ihr zu nahe kam.

Sie schüttelte unbewegt den Kopf.

„Gott, du bist so ein Miststück, Granger", murmelte er rau über ihr, und sein Blick verbrannte sie förmlich. Seine Schultern waren breit, seine Haut war so weich, und alles an seinem Körper wirkte einladend auf sie. Und sie sollte gehen! Sie sollte schon längst verschwunden sein! Aber sie konnte nicht! Sie –

„Lass mich…", murmelte er zusammenhanglos, während sich seine Hände um ihre Taille legten. Sie sträubte sich sofort unter seinem festen Griff.

„Nicht! Malfoy, nein!", wehrte sie sich, denn sie konnte nicht! Sie konnte doch nicht! „Du hast gerade erst Pansy-"

„-habe ich nicht", unterbrach er sie, nahe an ihrem Ohr, und etwas flackerte in seinen grauen Augen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt verstand, was er selber sagte, was für ein Geständnis er gerade gemacht hatte! Sein Blick war hungrig. „Granger, ich…" Kurz wirkte sein Blick drängend, so voller… voller… - sie wusste nicht, was, aber es jagte ihr nur noch einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Lass mich, bitte… - ich…" Seine Hände zogen sie sofort näher an seinen Körper, bis ihr Zauberstab nutzlos neben ihre Seite sank.

Oh Merlin…! Und er hatte Pansy nicht…? Aber sie konnte doch nicht…!

„Bitte…", murmelte er rau, und sein Blick war so ehrlich, so verzweifelt, so völlig offen und verwundbar. Ihr Puls jagte unter ihrer Haut. Und sie vergaß alles um sich herum. Sie vergaß den netten Abend mit Blaise, die Sache mit Harry, sie vergaß alle wichtigen Details, weswegen sie Draco Malfoy niemals in die Augen sehen durfte, denn… er hatte sie an seinen festen Körper gepresst, und sie war wie elektrisiert. „Bitte, Granger…", flüsterte er, flehte er fast.

Und sie hob den Blick zu seinen grauen Augen. Und es verging keine weitere Sekunde. Sie wusste nicht mal, wer wen zuerst geküsst hatte, denn ihre Finger hatten sich bereits in seine blonden, dichten Strähnen gekrallt. Oh, wie hatte sie es vermisst!

Er zog sie fester an sich, seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund, und sie erwiderte den Kuss, während Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzten. Ihre Zunge glitt an seiner entlang, und er schlang die Hand um ihren Nacken, bog ihren Kopf nach hinten, um ihren Mund besser erkunden zu können.

Sie löste sich von seinen Lippen, und er öffnete die Augen. Der graue Sturm darin hatte sich noch nicht gelegt. Oh Merlin….

Und dann ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie wortlos mit sich. Sie stolperte hinter ihm her und sah Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzen, so leicht und seltsam fühlte sie sich. Er griff sich ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand, tippte auf den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür zu ihren Räumen.

Sie kam nicht dazu, die Tür zu schließen, denn schon wurde sie von seinem Gewicht knurrend gegen die schwere Tür gepresst, die krachend ins Schloss fiel, als er verlangend die Hände um ihre Taille legte, um sie fast vom Boden hochzuheben, als seine Lippen erneut auf ihre krachten. Ihre Hände legten sich um seinen Nacken, spürten die Wellen seiner Haare, und sie öffnete ihren Mund unter seinen heißen Lippen.

Sie genoss das Gefühl seiner Zunge, und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie ohne dieses Gefühl würde leben können. Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Shirt, und als seine Finger ihren flachen, bloßen Bauch berührten, zog sie keuchend die Luft ein. Er stieß seine Zunge härter in ihren Mund, während er seinen kompletten Körper gegen sie presste und seiner Erektion somit Linderung zu verschaffen schien.

Seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Haut, und sie presste sich verlangend gegen seinen Körper.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als es direkt hinter ihr klopfte.

Er zog unwillig den Kopf zurück und sah sie schwer atmend an.

„Hermine?"

Es war Ginny. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Was machst du da drin? Ist Blaise bei dir?", wollte Ginny mit einem lauernden Unterton wissen, und hilflos hob sie den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust. Sie war warm und fest. Sie spürte seine Muskeln unter ihren Fingern, und wie hypnotisiert strichen ihre Finger über den Stoff seines Hemds.

Sie spürte, wie sich seine Brust wieder schneller hob und senkte, während er beide Hände neben ihrem Gesicht an der Tür abstützte.

„Hermine?", rief Ginny erneut, und Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Ich… nein, ich… räume auf!", rief sie in Ermangelung einer besseren Ausrede.

„Oh? Wirklich? Klingt bei mir nie so, wenn ich aufräume. Kann ich… reinkommen?", wollte Ginny nun verunsichert wissen, und Hermine sah, wie Malfoy die Augen verdrehte. Er gab sie frei. Sein Blick schickte noch mal einen Stromstoß direkt in ihre Beine, die weich wie Pudding wurden.

Er verschwand ins Bad, und erst als er die Tür geschlossen hatte und sie sicher war, dass ihr Top richtig saß, sowie ihre Haare, öffnete sie die Tür.

„Hey", begrüßte sie Ginny nun atemlos, und Ginny sah sie mit erhobener Braue an.

„Hey…", erwiderte Ginny und sah sich um. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, sicher!", erwiderte Hermine hastig, während sie Ginny mit sich zog. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch schnell, und sie hoffte, ihre Wangen waren nicht zu rot. „Komm mit", sagte Hermine als sie ihre Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Eigentlich… wollte ich dich fragen, wie es mit Blaise gelaufen ist", bemerkte Ginny jetzt und sah sich in Hermines Zimmer um, ehe sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte.

„Mit Blaise?", wiederholte Hermine, und musste sich tatsächlich erst mal wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, was Blaise und sie gemacht hatten.

„Ja?", wiederholte Ginny, und Hermine atmete aus.

„Wir… waren in Hogsmeade eine Kleinigkeit essen und dann… hat er mich wieder zurück gebracht", erklärte sie gleichmütig.

„Ok? Und… ihr habt… euch nicht gut verstanden?", wollte Ginny ungläubig wissen, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Wir haben uns gut verstanden!"

„Und ihr geht noch einmal aus?" Ginny schien ungeduldig zu werden.

„Ich… wir… mal sehen", schloss sie vage, und Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Hermine, entweder du lügst, oder du hast hier gerade sonst irgendetwas gemacht, denn du warst nicht alleine, als ich gekommen bin!", erklärte Ginny eine Spur beleidigt. Hermines Mund öffnete sich überrascht. „Und verkauf mich nicht für dumm!", fügte Ginny hinzu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was? Nein! Da war niemand, ich…"

Jetzt öffnete sich die Badezimmertür wieder. Malfoy verließ wohl gerade das Badezimmer, und Hermine wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was er darin sonst noch gemacht haben könnte, aber die Röte kroch unweigerlich in ihre Wangen. Ginny inspizierte sie näher.

„Malfoy war hier?", erkundigte sich Ginny gedehnt, und Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Muss wohl", gab sie betont gleichmütig zurück.

„Aha. Er war… im Bad?", mutmaßte Ginny langsam und ließ Hermine immer noch nicht aus den Augen.

„Anscheinend?" Hermine versuchte tapfer, Ginnys Blick standzuhalten. Diese erhob sich langsam vom Bett. Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas.

„Hermine…", begann Ginny behutsam und verengte die Augen.

„Ja?", entfuhr es Hermine etwas zu hastig. Sie konnte den Blickkontakt nicht länger halten und begann nun, die Bücher in ihrem Regal zu verschieben. Aber endlich schien Ginny den Gedanken, den sie hatte, loszulassen. Endlich….

„Ach… nein, schon gut", schloss Ginny kopfschüttelnd. Hermine unterdrückte ihre Erleichterung. „Harry verhält sich seltsam", wechselte sie jetzt das Thema, und Hermine atmete dankbar aus.

„Wirklich? Warum?", wollte sie höchst interessiert wissen.

„Na ja…, er ist noch bockiger als sonst. Ich glaube, er will tatsächlich nicht zu der Party gehen!", bemerkte Ginny besorgt. Hermine konnte es Harry nicht wirklich verdenken, da auch sie nicht zu der Party wollte.

„Und? Ist das so schlimm?" Ginny sah sie an, als hätte Hermine sie gerade beleidigt.

„Ich habe ein Kleid gekauft, Hermine!", entfuhr es Ginny entrüstet. „Natürlich ist es schlimm!" Hermines Gedanken drifteten ab, als Ginny von ihrem perfektem Kleid zu schwärmen begann, und wie sehr es zu ihren Haaren passte. Hermine dachte an Malfoys Lippen, an seine Hände, an das Gefühl in ihrem Innern, und fast wollte sie es Ginny sagen. Fast. Sie wusste, würde sie es tun, dann würde Ginny bestimmt nicht mit leuchtenden Augen wissen wollen, wie es war, Malfoy zu küssen. Nein. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde ihre beste Freundin Reißaus nehmen!

„Hermine?" Ginny riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ertappt richtete Hermine wieder den Blick auf Ginny.

„Äh… was?", erwiderte sie lächelnd, und Ginnys Mund öffnete sich kurz. Ihr Gesicht nahm wieder einen etwas anderen Ausdruck an.

„Sag mal, habt ihr euch geküsst?", erkundigte sich Ginny jetzt und verengte die Augen. Hermines Herz schlug schneller. Das Thema war also wieder aufgegriffen.

„Was?", sagte er Hermine abwehrend und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Sie wusste jetzt, sie würde es nicht zugeben können! So wie Ginny jetzt schon guckte! „Nein! Wie kommst du darauf? Ich sage dir, vorhin… - ich habe wirklich nur etwas Ordnung gemacht! Ich wusste nicht, dass Malfoy… dass er…" Sie machte eine Handbewegung in der Luft. „Du weißt schon, er-"

„-Hermine", unterbrach Ginny sie mit einem ausdruckslosen Kopfschütteln, „ich meinte, du und… Blaise", ergänzte sie tonlos. Hermines Augen wurden groß.

_Oh mein Gott!_

Natürlich meinte Ginny Blaise! Oh nein! Hermine schloss die Augen für eine winzige Sekunde, ehe sie sie wieder öffnete und mit größter Anstrengung auf ihren Teppich starrte.

„Oh…", sagte sie schließlich mit roten Wangen und nickte dem Teppich zu. „Blaise, ja. Ich… - nein, haben wir nicht", schloss sie mit belegter Stimme und versteckte ihre zitternde Hände. Sie spürte Ginnys Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Wangen brannten jetzt förmlich.

Es herrschte ein so unangenehmes Schweigen, dass Hermine fast spürte, wie sie Magenschmerzen bekam. Und Hermine wartete. Sie wartete darauf, dass Ginny zur Sprache brachte, was unweigerlich – wie ein bunter Hippogreif – im Raum stand.

Es verging ein weiterer Moment.

Ginny räusperte sich peinlich berührt.

Und Hermine hob entwaffnet den Blick. Ginny zwang ein künstliches Lächeln auf ihre Züge.

„Ok, dann… vielleicht… beim nächsten Date", sagte sie übertrieben munter, und Hermine befiel das schlechte Gewissen. Ginny musste nun wohl oder übel wissen, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Und dass dies mit Malfoy zu tun hatte. Aber… Ginny schien höflich genug – oder ängstlich genug – sie nicht darauf anzusprechen.

Und Hermine war eigentlich dankbar dafür.

Oh Merlin. Wieso war es nur passiert? Hatten sie sich beide nicht den Tod gewünscht gehabt? War selbst eine solche Drohung völlig wertlos, sobald sie zu nah voreinander standen? Hermine wünschte sich, sie wäre stärker, aber sie war es nicht. Alles, was sie gerade noch schaffte, war, es nicht Ginny unter Tränen zu gestehen!

Und Ginny schien sich einen mächtigen Ruck zu geben und begann, belanglos vom Quidditch-Training zu erzählen, von Harrys Wutausbrüchen, und Hermine war sogar dankbar für dieses Thema.

Denn sie wusste, sie war nicht soweit, zuzugeben, dass Draco Malfoy noch etwas völlig anderes in ihr auslösen konnte, als das dringende Bedürfnis, die Straßenseite zu wechseln….

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Er fuhr aus zusammenhanglosen Träumen, als es gegen seine Tür klopfte. Benommen rieb er sich über die Augen und erinnerte sich daran, dass er Gregory gestern nicht mehr von seinem Besuch in Hogsmeade erzählt hatte. Gregory hatte ihn angesehen, als erwarte er schlechte Neuigkeiten von ihm, und plötzlich hatte Draco es ihm nicht sagen wollen.

Er hatte Greg zu seinen Räumen kommen lassen und hatte ihn dann wieder weggeschickt.

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und gähnte herzhaft.

„Äh… Malfoy, Harry ist hier!", hörte er jetzt ihre dumpfe Stimme durch seine Tür und saß regungslos im Bett. Ihre Stimme…. Was war gestern in ihn gefahren?! Merlin, er hatte gestern, nachdem die kleine Weasley sie unterbrochen hatte, in der Dusche onanieren müssen.

Er schloss die Augen, denn eigentlich hatte er keine Lust mehr auf ihre Stimme. Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht mehr im Kopf haben.

Und jetzt… analysierte er erst ihre Worte.

Und ihr Satz ergab wenig Sinn. Nein, überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Wer war hier? Und was wollte Potter hier? Kam er endlich, um ihn zu verprügeln? Hatte Granger ihn herbestellt? Hatte sie endlich die Wahrheit gesagt?

Und plötzlich fuhr er hoch.

Fuck, er hatte keinen Wecker gestellt. Es war Sonntag. Scheiße. Nein, Potter kam nicht, um ihn zu erlösen, Potter kam, um ihm seinen Sonntag zu versauen.

Und es war gerade mal acht Uhr. Das tat Potter bestimmt nur, um ihn zu nerven. Draco war sich sicher. Niemand begann irgendetwas an einem Sonntag um acht Uhr.

„Malfoy, hast du-"

„-ja, verdammt!", knurrte er, in Richtung Tür und wusste, sie hatte ihn gehört. Er stieg hastig in seine Trainingshose, zog einen dünnen Pullover über, kämmte mit den Fingern hastig durch seine blonden Strähnen und zog seine Tür auf. Barfuß kam er die Stufen hinab. Potter saß auf der Couch, und Granger spielte wohl gerade mit Potter Zauberschach, denn auf dem Tisch war ein Schachbrett aufgebaut. Draco spürte, wie er gereizt die Augen verdrehte, denn wie lange war der Wunderknabe schon hier, dass sie Zeit hatten, ein dämliches Schachspiel aufzubauen, Salazar noch mal?!

Ehe Potter sprechen konnte, hob Draco abwehrend die Hand.

„Nein", sagte er knapp, und seine Stimme war noch rau. Er verschwand im Bad, putzte sich die Zähne, spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht und fand, dass er selbst jetzt noch besser aussah als Potter. Er nahm einige Atemzüge, um auf gar keinen Fall sofort auszurasten. Er kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, während Granger unsicher hinter der Couch stand. Draco bedachte dies mit einem spöttischen Blick.

Er schritt zum Kamin, und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin.

„Elfenküche", sagte er, ohne auf Granger oder Potter zu achten. Nach einer Sekunde sah er aus den Flammen die Küche, wo die Elfen bereits alle Hände voll zu tun hatten. Eine Elfe kam eilig zum Kamin geeilt, und erkannte ihn mit einer Verbeugung.

„Mr Malfoy, Sir!", rief sie aufgeregt.

„Elfe, bring mir ein sehr großes Frühstück. Danke", schloss er knapp und löschte die Flammen, ehe er sehen konnte, wie sich die Elfe erneut verbeugte. Er wandte sich um und erntete Grangers ungläubigen Blick.

„Das… ist nicht dein Ernst", sagte sie tonlos.

Nicht sein ernst? War es ihr ernst so zu tun, als hätte sie ihn gestern nicht alles mit ihr machen lassen, was auch immer er gewollt hatte, wäre Weasleys Schwester nicht aufgetaucht?!

Und anscheinend verstand sie, denn Röte kroch in ihre Wangen. Merlin, wieso sah sie schon wieder so aus? Schon wieder so, dass er seine Erektion deutlich spüren konnte. Er begann, sich zu bewegen, seine Erektion in seiner Hose zu verbergen, so dass Potter es unmöglich sehen konnte.

„Bist du endlich soweit?", knurrte Potter nur, und Draco setzte sich gemütlich auf die Couch und legte die Beine hoch.

„Weißt du, ich bin es nicht gewöhnt den Tag damit zu beginnen, im Stall die Hühner zu füttern, Potter."

„Ausreden, Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass ist deine große Stärke, aber du bist einfach zu spät", stellte Potter überflüssigerweise fest.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape einen Spion angeheuert hat, um zu wissen, ob wir auch exakt um halb acht beginnen, Potter", entgegnete Draco, während er spürte, wie sein Blut zu kochen begann.

„Du-"

„Hört schon auf", schlichtete Granger in ihrer Höchstform, stellte Draco mit spöttisch erhobener Augenbraue fest. Sie wartete immer noch hinter der Couch wie eine Gouvernante, aber Potter erwiderte ihren Blick nicht. Dafür hielt er endlich seinen Mund. Allerdings erntete er, Draco, Potters zornigen Blick.

„Lass uns anfangen, damit dieser lächerliche Scheiß hier vorbei ist", sagte Draco jetzt freudlos.

Mit einem _Plopp_ erschien die Elfe, beladen mit drei Tabletts, und natürlich sprang Granger dem kleinen Geschöpf zu Hilfe. Sie stellte die vollen Tabletts auf den Tisch.

„Das alles lässt du dir aus der Küche bringen? Machst du das jedes Mal? Bist du eigentlich verrückt?", fuhr Granger ihn ächzend an, und das Geschöpf betrachtete Potter mit unverhohlenem Interesse. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Die Elfe schnippte eifrig mit den Fingern und zwei weitere Tassen erschienen. Draco sparte es sich, der Elfe zu sagen, dass er das Frühstück nicht für drei Personen bestellt hatte.

„Mr Malfoy hat Gäste?", wollte die Elfe mit einer Verbeugung wissen, und Draco atmete aus.

„Kann man so nicht sagen", erwiderte er glatt, und natürlich sprang Granger darauf an. Merlin, es war fast zu einfach. Und Potter war wirklich ein dämlicher Idiot, wenn er es nicht sehen konnte!

„Gott, du bist so-!"

„-ja?", unterbrach er Granger lauernd, und sie tauschten einen Blick. _Los, sieh schon weg, Granger. Potter sitzt direkt vor deiner Nase._ Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten. Mit errötenden Wangen wandte sie sich ab und schien wütend auf sich selbst zu sein. „Das wäre alles", informierte er die Elfe, und diese verschwand hastig mit einer letzten Verbeugung.

Draco schmierte sich sein Croissant, unbeeindruckt von Potters feindseligem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wann trainierst du die Einsteiger?", wollte Potter trotzig wissen, und Draco antwortet genauso entnervt.

„Um zwei", erklärte er und hasste Potter. Haste ihn einfach nur. Wieder sah Potter Granger an, die nun wieder hinter der Couch stand. Draco biss in sein Croissant und goss sich Tee in seine Tasse.

„Hermine, was tust du da?", fragte Potter endlich, was Draco die gesamte Zeit unterdrückt hatte, zu fragen.

„Ich? Gar nichts, ich-"

„Wieso stehst du dann da?", unterbrach Potter sie. Und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Wahrscheinlich hat Granger ihren Zauberstab schon in der Hand, für den Fall, dass du überlegst, mich zu verfluchen?", vermutete er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln, und Potter erdolchte ihn mit Blicken.

„Halt deine Klappe, und fang an", sagte Potter, anstatt auf ihn einzugehen.

„Ich werde jetzt frühstücken, Potter. Mag sein, dass du das aus deiner Erziehung nicht kennst, ich allerdings beginne den Tag mit einem Frühstück. Fühl dich von mir eingeladen", ergänzte er mit einem bösen Lächeln, und Potter verzog den Mund.

„Auf keinen Fall", erwiderte Potter genauso freundlich wie er.

„Wie du willst. Granger, Tee?", erkundigte sich Draco, ohne Potter aus dem Blick zu lassen. Sie antwortete ihm nicht.

„Harry, können wir nicht einfach-" Aber Potter ließ Granger nicht zu Ende schlichten. Entspannt beobachtete Draco den Streit, der sich anzubahnen drohte, wenn er nicht bereits im Raume stand, denn Potter schien gerade weder ihn, noch Granger besonders gut leiden zu können.

„-nein, Hermine. Und ich habe keine Lust, zu diskutieren. Ich habe auch keine Lust, zu warten, bis Lord Arschloch hier fertig ist. Wir haben eine Strafe abzusitzen, Malfoy. Wenn du willst, kann ich auch sofort zu Snape gehen!", drohte Potter jetzt, aber Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Um zu petzen? Ernsthaft, Potter?", wollte er ungläubig wissen, und Potter verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Draco hatte beschlossen, Potters Beleidigungen vorerst zu ignorieren. Ehrlich gesagt, war er auch viel zu müde, um über einen schlagfertigen Kommentar nachzudenken. Nicht, dass _Lord Arschloch_ besonders schlagfertig gewesen wäre….

„Können wir anfangen?", konterte Potter, ohne jede Ruhe in der Stimme. Draco wandte nun Granger den Blick zu. Sie schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, wann immer er sie betrachtete.

Und er konnte es nicht leugnen, sie sah unglaublich aus. Für ein Schlammblut war sie… viel zu perfekt.

Allein schon ihre goldbraunen Locken, die ungebändigt über ihre Schultern fielen und weiche Wellen formten, ihren halben Rücken hinab. Die zarte Haut ihres Nackens schimmerte durch ihre Haarpracht, und sorgenvoll hatte sie sich auf ihre volle Unterlippe gebissen. Sie hatte ihre schlanken Finger ineinander verknotet. Ihr Busen saß in dem kurzen Trägertop verboten perfekt, und ihre schlanken Beine steckten in hautengen Röhrenjeans.

Er konnte die glatte, weiche Haut ihrer Arme erkennen, konnte fast den Duft von Vanille erahnen, während sie so nahe hinter ihm stand. Sie besaß keinen Gramm Fett am Körper, und so sehr er versuchte, einen Fehler an ihr zu finden, umso unumstößlicher kristallisierte sich für ihn die Tatsache heraus, dass da einfach kein Fehler war. Natürlich abgesehen von ihrem widerlichen Blutstatus.

Ihre Haut war so verflucht makellos. Und es war ihr so egal. Es war ihr wirklich egal, wie ihre Haare lagen, wie ihre Figur in dieser Hose wirkte. Sie strahlte eine solche Unschuld aus, dass er feuchte Handflächen bekam, so nervös machte es ihn.

Und er wusste, sie hasste es. Hasste es, reduziert zu werden, aber… es war ihm absolut unmöglich über die Oberflächlichkeiten hinaus zu blicken. Er wusste, sie war überdies auch noch klug. Sie war einfach alles, und er war… er war Draco Malfoy.

Und sie brauchte sich nicht einmal anstrengen dafür, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Er wusste nicht, was er wohl für Längen gehen musste, um ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er nahm an, sie fand ihn attraktiv. Ihr Blick war auch nicht unbedingt subtil, wenn sie ihn ansah.

Und wahrscheinlich war es lediglich eine körperliche Anziehung. Merlin, was sie mit seinem Bewusstsein anstellte war… unbeschreiblich. Verflucht unglaublich.

„Störe ich?", erkundigte sich Potter mit einer solch bitteren Kälte in der Stimme, dass Granger erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Auch Draco wandte hastig den Blick wieder in Potters Richtung.

Scheiße, er war noch zu müde für so etwas. Potters Blick hatte etwas Entwaffnendes. Und kurz fand sich Draco relativ atemlos hier auf der Couch wieder. Seine Erektion pochte, und es fiel ihm absolut keine Ausrede ein. Er sah die Wut, nicht nur unterschwellig hinter Potters Augen lodern. Und die ehrliche Antwort auf Potters Frage wäre gewesen: Verfluchte Scheiße, ja! Ja, er störte. Ungemein. Draco konnte nicht mehr richtig denken. Das Croissant sank in seiner Hand.

Merlin, Potters Blick war giftig. Eifersucht hatte das an sich, wusste Draco.

Er musste tun, was nötig war, um seine Gedanken zu verdrängen. Und es gab nur eine Sache, die er tun konnte.

„Granger, wie wäre es, wenn du dich verpissen würdest?" Er sah sie nicht mehr an, als er sprach. Er hörte sie aber nach Luft schnappen.

„Malfoy, du bist-"

„-ich muss hier eine Strafe absitzen, und für mich wird es zu einer doppelten Strafe, wenn ich auch noch ein Schlammblut hinter mir stehen habe!", unterbrach er sie kalt, und Potter erhob sich augenblicklich.

„Harry, schon gut!", sagte sie hastig. „Macht eure Aufgabe fertig. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer!"

Und Applaus für Hermine Gryffindor-Granger! Eine 8,5 für ihr großartiges Schlichten! Draco konnte seine Mundwinkel geradeso daran hindern belustigt zu zucken, aber Potter stand immer noch, auch als Granger in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war.

„Was wird das, Potter? Eine Demonstration?", wollte Draco spöttisch wissen, aber Potters Blick war aus Stein.

„Du bist ein verdammt schlechter Lügner, Malfoy", knurrte Potter jetzt und ballte seine Fäuste. Und Draco biss an. Potter wollte es doch so.

„Ich bin ein ziemlich guter Lügner", widersprach Draco lächelnd.

„Gott, du glaubst nicht, wie gerne ich dich verfluchen würde. Wie gerne ich dich so sehr verletzen würde, dass ein Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel nicht ausreichend ist!"

„Drohst du mir?", wollte Draco ruhig wissen und erhob sich nun ebenfalls.

„Nein, Malfoy! Ich würde gerne viel mehr tun als das!", knurrte Potter tiefer.

„Ich halte dich bestimmt nicht auf!", konterte Draco, und er meinte jedes Wort. Noch immer hegte er die geringe Hoffnung, dass Potter in der Lage wäre, seine Fantasien, seine dunklen Wünsche, aus ihm raus zu prügeln. Ein und für alle Mal!

„Das hättest du gern! Oh ja, das würde dir so passen! Ich schlage dich zusammen, ich fliege von der Schule, und du hast freie Bahn!", erwiderte Potter haltlos.

„Freie Bahn?", wiederholte Draco tatsächlich, und Potters Blick loderte vor Zorn.

„Ja, Malfoy. Verdammt freie Bahn!", bestätigte Potter, und Draco atmete aus. Nein. Das hier würde kein Showdown werden! Er würde Potter nicht die Genugtuung geben, zuzugeben, dass… dass… - nein!

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Potter", entgegnete Draco also lächelnd.

„Ach nein?"

„Nein."

„Wirklich nicht, Malfoy? Denn selbst für Elfen dürfte es verdammt offensichtlich sein!", antwortete Potter, geradeso, ohne zu schreien. „Aber Hermine wird-"

„-ich trainiere die Einsteiger um zwei", unterbrach er Potter mit eiserner Stimme, ohne ihn aus dem Blick zu lassen. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Potters Mund hatte sich wütend geschlossen.

Die Uhr tickte unheimlich laut, stellte Draco fest. Es war ihm nie aufgefallen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Gespräch eine gefährliche Richtung annahm.

Er traute seinem gegenüber so viel zu, ihn von der Schule werfen zu lassen.

Potter trug eine dunkle Jeans und einen dunklen Pullover, stellte Draco jetzt fest. Ein schwerer Ring zierte Potters Finger, und Potter machte keine schlechte Figur vor ihm. Draco hatte noch nie so viel Zeit gehabt, ihn aus dieser Nähe zu betrachten. Potter schien abzuwägen.

Merlin, wie oft Draco ihm schon die Nase gebrochen hatte! Und er wusste nahezu jedes weitere Wort, was sie über dieses Granger-Thema wechseln konnten, würde wieder zu einer Auseinandersetzung führen. Draco ließ seinen Blick über die Schachfiguren schweifen.

Er nahm an, Potter spielte die weißen. Wie unglaublich passend.

Er tat den nächsten Schritt und hatte die Hand zum Brett gehoben.

„Rochade", befahl er den Türmen, die seinem Befehl sofort folgte leisteten. Granger spielte ein gefährliches Spiel, den König ungedeckt zu lassen, überlegte er knapp. Potters Blick folgte seinem Zug. Er sagte allerdings nichts. Immer noch nicht. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob Potter sich darauf einlassen würde. Es verging ein weiterer Moment. Und Potter ignorierte die Schachfiguren, setzte sich allerdings wieder, aber nicht, ohne Draco aus dem Blick zu lassen.

„Wir können mit einfachen Figuren beginnen. Wir teilen sie zu viert ein, und sie können den doppelten Knoten üben", fügte er übertrieben schlecht gelaunt hinzu.

„Ja", bestätigte Draco mit einem spöttischen Nicken, „oder wir zeigen ihnen, wie man ihre Schuhe bindet", fügte er glatt hinzu und Potter verdrehte die Augen. Das Thema war gewechselt. Vorerst zumindest. Draco war noch nicht in der Lage, zu streiten. Zu lügen.

„Was dann? Springer auf D7", fügte er beiläufig hinzu, und Draco folgte dem Zug auf dem Spielbrett. „Schach", ergänzte Potter überheblich. Draco rieb sich das Kinn. Er spürte die Bartstoppeln bereits.

„Ich habe mit ihnen Quaffel-Training gemacht. Pässe könnten sie üben. Meinetwegen im Vierer-Team", fügte er hinzu. Potter schwieg daraufhin. Er schien erneut abzuwägen.

Es war Draco erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass Potter tatsächlich auf seinen Zug eingegangen war.

Und es erinnerte ihn. Es erinnerte ihn an Lucius. An Zuhause. Damals, als es noch ein Zuhause war. Als es noch jemanden gegeben hatte, der mit ihm Schach gespielt hatte.

Damals. Als er noch jemanden gehabt hatte, dem er erzählen konnte, was er dachte.

„Meinetwegen", sagte Potter und brachte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Draco lehnte sich zurück, ohne Potter dabei anzusehen. Er blickte blind nach vorne Richtung Kamin.

„Ok", gab er bloß zurück. Er hörte Potter ausatmen. War es das? Waren sie fertig?

„Keine Tricks, Malfoy", warnte ihn Potter jetzt, und Draco sah ihn wieder an.

„Im Bezug auf…?", wollte er ruhig wissen, aber Potters Blick hatte wieder etwas Gefährliches angenommen.

„Auf Quidditch, Malfoy!", knurrte er rau. „Snape wird merken, wenn wir die Strafe nicht gemeinsam absitzen." Was Potter wieder dachte!

„Ich gewinne nicht immer nur durch Lügen und Tricks, Potter", klärte er ihn auf, ohne verhindern zu können, überheblich zu klingen. Und Potters Mundwinkel sanken freudlos.

„Das hebst du dir also für Hermine auf?", vermutete er, und Potters grüne Augen verengten sich hasserfüllt. Draco schwieg eine Sekunde lang. Was spielte Potter? Wollte er ihn provozieren? War das sein Plan? Wusste er es nicht besser? Draco spürte nun selber, die Wut in seinem Magen.

„Vielleicht hast du recht, und wir sollten einen Weg finden, das Training nicht zusammen zu leiten", bemerkte Draco jetzt bitter, ohne auf Potters Worte einzugehen.

„Wenn du die Einsteiger nicht mit dem _Imperius_ belegen willst, schlage ich dir vor, einfach aufzutauchen, deine Strafe abzusitzen und…" Potter seufzte auf. Draco lehnte sich vor.

„Und was?", wollte er spöttisch wissen.

„Gar nichts, Malfoy", schloss Potter knapp.

Wieder verging ein Moment in Stille.

„Weißt du…", begann Draco jetzt mit einem säuerlichen Ausdruck, denn er würde Potter nur zu gerne sagen, dass er selber schuld war! Dass er Granger Keuschheitsgürtel schon längst hätte knacken können. Dass er doch ein vermeintlicher Held war und es nur nicht ertragen konnte, dass er, Draco, tatsächlich am längeren Hebel saß! Aber er sagte es nicht, denn Draco hatte etwas entdeckt. Er beugte sich über das Schachbrett.

„Turm auf G4", sagte er, beinahe überrascht. Potter beugte sich ebenfalls, wenn auch widerwillig, vor. „Schachmatt", ergänzte Draco tonlos, als der Turm sich vor seinen König gestellt hatte, nachdem er Potters Springer vom Feld geschlagen und seinem Läufer den Weg auf Potters König freigemacht hatte, der nun sowohl vom Läufer als auch vom Turm bedroht wurde.

Er hörte Potter unterdrückt ausatmen.

Er hatte ihn geschlagen. Er hatte Potter geschlagen!

Grangers Tür öffnete sich wieder. Draco nahm an, sie waren ihr zulange still gewesen. Betont gleichmütig kam sie die Stufen hinab. Er registrierte Potters Blick, ohne es verhindern zu können. Potter blickte an ihrer Erscheinung hinab, zwang sich beinahe, es nicht zu tun.

Draco hatte sich wieder zurückgelehnt.

„Alles klar?", erkundigte sie sich übertrieben munter, und er erhob sich, als Potter es tat.

Kurz herrschte Stille. Aber diese wurde von den Geräuschen auf dem Schachbrett unterbrochen, wo Potters König gerade sein Schwert geschlagen auf das Brett fallen ließ.

Granger schenkte dem Brett einen irritierten Blick, und beinahe mit Triumpf, stellte Draco fest, dass sie erkannte, dass er Potter geschlagen haben musste. Ehe sie etwas Entsprechendes sagen konnte, sprach Potter.

„Ja", antwortete Potter ihr also gezwungen knapp.

Fast hätten Dracos Mundwinkel gezuckt. Der große Potter stand jetzt also auch in der Granger-Schlange. Ganz offiziell. Genauso erbärmlich wie sie alle, dachte er bitter. Und jetzt schenkte ihr Draco einen eindeutigen Blick, den sie hervorragend abprallen ließ. Aber er wusste, sie musste wissen, was er meinte. Natürlich musste sie. Denn er hatte recht gehabt!

„Dann… habt ihr alles geklärt?" Grangers schwacher Versuch, ein Gespräch am Leben zu erhalten, war fast bemitleidenswert.

„Hm", erwiderte Potter und wandte sich zum Gehen. Draco sah, wie Granger Potter nachblickte. Ihre Augen hatten etwas widerlich Verzweifeltes angenommen, und er senkte den Blick. Was hatte sie der kleinen Weasley erzählt? Bestimmt gar nichts, wie er Granger einschätzte. Sie wollte diese Sache genauso wenig öffentlich wissen, wie er es tat.

„Harry", begann sie, und er sah, wie unwohl Potter sich fühlte. Merlin, er fühlte sich auch nicht besser!

„Hermine, ich werde gehen, ok?" Die Worte verließen Potters Mund gereizt, ungeduldig, und Draco erntete von ihm ein zorniges Funkeln.

„Harry, können wir nicht-"

„-was, Hermine?"

Draco spürte, wie er hier nicht mehr erwünscht war.

„Reden, Harry! Einfach nur… reden. Nur unterhalten!" Granger schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Oder geht das auch nicht mehr?", wollte sie wissen, und er hörte, dass sie kurz davor war, zu weinen.

Und Potter atmete aus. Draco hasste ihn. Sein Blick lag auf Granger, denn wenn Potter sie zum Weinen bringen würde, wäre er ja genauso schlecht wie er, Draco selber.

„Sind wir keine Freunde mehr?", entfuhr es Granger verzweifelt, und Draco wusste, er sollte gehen. Denn es interessierte ihn weder, ob Potter sich für sie erbarmte, oder ob sie gleich hier im Wohnzimmer zusammenbrechen würde, aber er blieb wo er war.

„Hermine, ich werde jetzt gehen", wiederholte Potter mit Nachdruck, und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Ernsthaft, Potter? Du-", entfuhr es ihm entnervt, aber Potter schoss ihm jetzt einen Blick zu.

„Was? Was willst **_du_** von mir?", knurrte Potter förmlich, und Draco atmete aus. _Nicht einmischen, Draco. Einfach nicht einmischen. Es ist egal. _Potter wandte sich Hermine zu. „Du willst nicht wirklich, dass ich jetzt mit dir diskutiere, oder Hermine? Denn ich will es nicht! Nicht mit ihm in nächster Nähe, Hermine! Denn was willst du hören? Dass ich dir ein Ultimatum stelle?" Potter schrie sie an, und ohne dass Draco es wirklich gemerkt hatte, hatte er sich in ihre Richtung bewegt.

„Er ist ein Arschloch!", fuhr Potter außer sich fort und deutete auf ihn.

„Harry!", sagte Granger wieder, aber Potter schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Nein!" Potter fuhr sich durch die schwarzen unordentlichen Haare. Er rieb sich die Schläfe und schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Ok, du willst reden? Dann lass mich dir eine Frage stellen, Hermine", ergänzte Potter mit einem offenen Blick. Selbst Draco war dieser Blick unangenehm, und er sah, wie Granger schlucken musste.

„Jede Frage, Harry", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, aber Draco war sich sicher, es gab ein oder zwei Fragen, die Granger auf gar keinen Fall beantworten wollen würde.

„Mit wem willst du auf die Party gehen?"

Richtig. Die scheiß Party, die er bezahlte. Er hätte vorher deutlich machen sollen, dass einige Leute nicht willkommen waren! Aber ehrlich gesagt interessierte ihn Grangers Antwort doch, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde.

„Was?", war ihre schwache Antwort, aber jetzt ließ Potter nicht locker.

„Mit wem gehst du?", wiederholte Potter fragend. „Mit Blaise?" Er wartete auf ihre Antwort. „Denn… du bist doch gestern mit ihm aus gewesen, oder nicht? Lief es gut?", erkundigte sich Potter mit einem Hauch Kälte.

„Ich… ja, ich denke, es war…", begann sie ratlos, und atmete aus. „Harry, ich-"

„-was, Hermine? Ist die Frage zu schwer? Denn eigentlich denke ich, dass, wenn man mit jemandem ausgeht, sollte man mit demjenigen auch zu der Party gehen, oder nicht? Hat er dich nicht gefragt?" Draco zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen. Ab und zu glitt Potters Blick über sein Gesicht.

„Er hat mich nicht gefragt", erklärte Granger gepresst, und Draco wusste nicht, ob sie log. „Ist das so wichtig, Harry?"

„Du wolltest reden", rechtfertigte sich Potter gereizt. „Vielleicht möchtest du das Gesprächsthema wählen?", wollte Potter knapp wissen.

„Müssen wir es hier im Wohnzimmer besprechen?", entfuhr es ihr jetzt mit einem eindeutigen Blick auf ihn. Aber Potter antwortete, ehe er entrüstet oder nonchalant reagieren konnte.

„Wieso? Es kommt mir nicht so vor, als hättest du besonders viele Geheimnisse vor Malfoy", erklärte Potter mit so brutaler Ehrlichkeit, dass Draco einen üblen Geschmack im Mund bekam. „Außerdem halte ich ihn nicht auf, zu verschwinden. Es ist euer gemeinsames Wohnzimmer, und du hast Besuch hier, und höflich wäre es, wenn er gehen würde, aber… einen solchen Gefallen würde er dir wohl unmöglich tun, nicht wahr?"

Potters Blick galt ihm. Auch Grangers Blick ruhte kurz auf ihm, und Draco hoffte ernsthaft, sie würde ihn nicht ernsthaft um einen solchen Gefallen bitten. Er würde ablehnen. Das wusste sie doch wohl!

„Was soll das heißen?", entfuhr es Granger, die Stimme einigen Lager höher, mit einem anklagenden Unterton. Sie umging Potters Fallen also mit einer Gegenfrage. Sie verschaffte sich Zeit, und das war gut.

„Er ist immer noch hier, oder nicht?", gab Potter zornig zurück. „Aber bitte. Wir können auch über etwas anderes reden, Hermine. Reden wir über Malfoy!", fügte Potter eisig hinzu. Er fixierte ihn. Draco sah sich gezwungen, zu sprechen.

„Potter-"

„-dich stören seine Beleidigungen nicht mehr! Du siehst ihn an, wie… wie… - ich weiß auch nicht, wie, Hermine!", überging Potter seinen Einwand, ohne ihn zu beachten.

„Was willst du sagen, Harry?", sagte sie plötzlich todernst. Beide ignorierten ihn, als wäre er überhaupt nicht hier.

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine. Möchtest **_du_** mir irgendetwas sagen?"

Und Potter und Granger fixierten sich stumm.

Dann stemmten sich ihre Hände in die Hüften. Granger ging in Kampposition. Draco kannte diese Position in und auswendig. Und es war interessant, dass sie einmal nicht ihn ins Visier nahm, mit diesem furchtbar wütenden Blick.

„Harry Potter", begann sie auf die Art und Weise, mit dem strengen Schulsprecherton, zu dem nur Granger fähig war, „anstatt zu versuchen, mich zu irgendeinem Geständnis zu zwingen, wie wäre es, wenn du mir einfach ein einziges Mal verraten würdest, was du denkst!", sagte sie, ohne den Hauch von Verständnis oder Gnade in der Stimme. „Ich habe an deiner Seite gekämpft, ich hätte alles für dich geopfert, und wir sind gemeinsam zurückgekehrt, und das einzige, was dir jetzt noch wichtig erscheint, ist, ein Geheimnis aus allem zu machen! Alles, was du willst, ist, dich über jeden aufzuregen, der dir nicht zu Füßen fällt!"

Potters Mund öffnete sich stumm. „Und weißt du, wenn es etwas gibt, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt, weißt du, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, anstatt in mir ebenfalls einen deiner endlosen imaginären Feinde zu sehen!" Sie deutete jetzt auf ihn, und Draco starrte sie fassungslos an. „Und was Draco angeht", er registrierte, dass sie seinen Vornamen gegenüber Potter erwähnte, und er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, während er immer noch, dumm wie ein Stück Toast, neben ihr verharrte, „solltest du es besser wissen, als mich zu verurteilen, Harry! Du ignorierst Ginny, du schließt mich aus deinen Gedanken aus, und du machst es Ron unmöglich, dein bester Freund zu sein! Und sollte es wirklich alles darauf zurückzuführen sein, dass ihr dumme, oberflächliche, achtzehnjährige, pubertierende Vollidioten seid, dann ist es wohl nicht meine Schuld, oder?", schnappte sie plötzlich und funkelte Potter zornig an. „Sag mir, dass es nicht darum geht! Sag mir, dass du nicht deshalb vollkommen von der Rolle bist, weil du so etwas Krankes wie Eifersucht gegenüber Draco Malfoy oder Blaise Zabini empfindest, Harry, denn ich kann alles nachvollziehen, nur nicht, wenn du mich plötzlich verurteilst, weil ich mich nicht so verhalte wie du – oder Ron – es euch ausgemalt habt!"

Er sah, wie Potter ausatmete, wie er einen resignierenden Versuch startete, zu antworten, irgendetwas zu erwidern, was Grangers Worte entkräften könnte, aber scheiterte bereits bei dem Versuch, Luft zu holen. Stumm sah er sie weiterhin an.

„Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist, Harry!", verlangte sie erneut von Potter. „Denn ich bin immer noch ich! Ich habe mich nicht geändert!", fuhr sie Potter an, und dieser konnte immer noch nicht antworten. „Und vor allem, was viel wichtiger ist, Ginny liebt dich, Harry. Und das ist kostbar! Das ist das Beste, was dir passieren kann, und wenn du das aufgeben möchtest, weil du gerade die Lust verspürst, einer Laune nachzugeben, dann-"

„-Hermine", begann Potter zögerlich, und Granger verstummte neben ihm abrupt. „Ok, fein!", sagte Potter in einem Anflug von Ehrlichkeit, wie Draco mit Schrecken feststellen musste. „Ich bin eifersüchtig!", rief er mit erhobenen Händen. „Zufrieden?" Und Granger schwieg. Allerdings hatte sie den Blick gesenkt. „Ich gebe es zu. Und ich weiß, es ist scheiße! Es ist unpassend und… es tut mir leid!"

„Harry", begann sie traurig, aber Potter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, lass mich ausreden! Es ist… wahrscheinlich nur… eine Verliebtheit", erklärte Potter, und schien die Worte nur mit größter Mühe über die Lippen bringen zu können. Draco war es immer noch unbegreiflich, dass er hier stand, dass er alles mit anhörte, was ihn überhaupt nichts anging, aber vor Zorn zog sich etwas in seinem Magen zusammen, als Potter die Worte sprach. „Und wahrscheinlich… ist es nichts weiter!" Es klang wie eine lahme Rechtfertigung.

„Aber… es sind Slytherins, Hermine!", schloss Potter ärgerlich. „Du bist… meine beste Freundin, und… ich hatte immer Gefühle für dich. Nur… in letzter Zeit… sind sie eben ernster geworden. Und für Ron ist es genauso schwer, und weißt du, mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn du dich einfach für Ron entschieden hättest", ergänzte Potter tonlos.

Granger sah ihn beinahe verzweifelt an. „Aber… ich würde dich niemals zu irgendetwas zwingen! Ich würde niemals verlangen, dass du… Gefühle entwickeln _musst_! Aber… ich verstehe es nicht. Und ich… will es verstehen, denn… du bist meine Familie, Hermine. Und… Malfoy ist es nicht. Er ist es einfach nicht, verstehst du?" Draco hatte sich schon fast gewundert, wann er ins Spiel kommen würde.

„Harry, er hat nichts damit zu tun!", entgegnete Granger leise.

„Hat er nicht?", wollte Potter ungläubig wissen, und Draco holte Luft, um zu antworten, aber Granger beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Wir wohnen zusammen. Natürlich bekommt er alles mit. Natürlich haben wir uns besser kennengelernt. Aber du bist mein bester Freund. Nicht Draco Malfoy!", sagte sie fest, und Draco wippte auf den Fußballen, denn es wurde ihm langsam zu lächerlich.

„Hermine, ich… kann dich nicht beschützen, begreifst du nicht?", rang sich Potter die Worte ab.

„Potter", mischte sich Draco endlich ein, „ich habe dir gesagt, ich will dein-", Potters Blick hielt ihn davon ab, das Wort zu sagen. Tatsächlich konnte ihn ein Blick aus den grünen Augen des Helden zum Schweigen bringen. „Ich will sie nicht!", erklärte Draco entnervt.

„Oh, verschon mich, Malfoy!", donnerte Potter ungehalten. „Ich habe es mir solange angesehen, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr weiß, wann es angefangen hat!" Potter fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare und schien zu überlegen, ob er gehen oder sich auf Draco stürzen sollte.

„Potter-", holte Draco wieder aus, aber Potter hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Hermine, willst du mit Blaise zur Party gehen?", fragte Potter jetzt direkt.

„Warum fragst du mich, Harry?", erwiderte Granger, beinahe resignierend.

„Weil ich es wissen will!"

„Nein, ich gehe nicht mit Blaise", erklärte sie schließlich.

„Was ist mit Ron, Hermine?" Und Draco witterte die Falle jetzt. Und Granger zögerte.

„Was soll mit Ron sein?", entfuhr es ihr leiser.

„Gehst du mit Ron? Möchtest du mit Ron gehen, Hermine?"

Und sie schwiegen. Draco atmete aus. Potters Plan war durchschaubar. Es war seine Chance aus dieser Sache ungefährdet auszusteigen. Er hatte den Fehler gemacht und war sowieso zulange hier geblieben. Er hatte sich an einem Gespräch beteiligt, was nicht das seine war.

„Ich werde mit niemandem gehen, Harry. Und nein, bestimmt auch nicht mir Draco Malfoy!", fügte sie hinzu, ehe Potter sprechen konnte. Draco hörte ihre Worte mit einer gewissen Dankbarkeit. Granger war nicht dumm, ihn so weit weg wie möglich zu rücken. „Harry, es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, dich darum zu kümmern, wen ich am Ende bekomme. Ich kann dir versichern, es wird niemand auf Hogwarts sein!", erklärte sie zornig. „Ich hoffe, dieses Gespräch ist beendet. Ich hoffe, wir müssen darüber nicht mehr sprechen. Ich hoffe, du hast Ginny nicht gesagt, was du denkst! Denn es ist lächerlich. Es ist furchtbar unwichtig, und ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als mit dir darüber zu diskutieren, wen ich will und wen nicht."

„Fein. Wie du willst, Hermine", schloss Potter, wandte sich aber an ihn. Mit einem eisernen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wenn ich mitbekomme, dass du sie anrührst, wenn du es auch nur wagst, eine falsche Bewegung zu machen, fliegst du. Und ich meine es ernst", fügte er hinzu. Draco schenkte ihm ein freudloses Lächeln.

„Zu gerne, Potter", nahm er Potters Drohung begrüßend entgegen. Und er sah, wie Potter sich ungerne abwandte. Wie er ungerne ging, wie er begriff, dass er Granger jetzt wieder alleine lassen musste. Wie Draco letztendlich immer gewinnen würde.

„Bis um zwei", knurrte Potter ihm noch zu.

„Harry", hielt ihn Granger auf, aber Potter ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte Potter erneut. „Wirklich. Und ich vertraue dir. Ich vertraue nur keinem anderen", schloss er, mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn. Und mit einem resignierenden Blick wandte sich Potter zur Tür.

Es war eine seltsame Stimmung. Sie waren allein. Er spürte ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Und dann musste er ihn auch noch um zwei Uhr wiedersehen.

Grangers Blick war stumm auf die Tür gerichtet, die sich hinter Potter geschlossen hatte.

„Hör auf, mich anzusehen", murmelte sie, ohne den Blick zu wenden. Und scheiße, es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sie schon wieder angesehen hatte!

„Ich habe ihm nicht die Nase gebrochen", fühlte er sich gehalten, zu rechtfertigen. Jetzt sah sie ihn endlich an. Dunkle Augen, die ihn durchleuchteten, die ihn genauso verzweifelt ansahen. _Granger, verflucht, sieh mich nicht so an!_

Es war so schwer!

„Ich hoffe, du erwartest nicht, dass ich mich auch noch bedanke", wollte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue von ihm wissen. Er würde sich wieder mit ihr streiten. Er sah es kommen, er hörte bereits den nächsten Streit. Und mittlerweile hatte er es satt.

„Nein, keine Sorge, Granger", erwiderte er, denn sie würde niemals etwas anderes tun, als mit ihm zu streiten und leugnen, dass sie auch nur ansatzweise auf die Dinge stand, die er mit ihr tun konnte. Was für eine fabelhafte Lügnerin sie doch war! Eigentlich waren sie das beide. Es war nur so, dass er damit kein Problem hatte.

Ihm war es scheiß egal, wie er in Potters Gunst stand. Und er fand, auch ihr sollte es scheiß egal sein, denn Potter brauchte keine Sklaven mehr, die ihm den Arsch im Krieg retteten.

Plötzlich sah er jedoch, wie sie sich durch die Haare fuhr und Ernsthaftigkeit in ihren Blick trat.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie still. Er musste sich verhört haben. Er spürte tiefe Falten auf seiner Stirn. „Ich… kann mit diesen Sachen nicht umgehen", hörte er sie sagen. Und er wollte sie jetzt bestimmt nicht über Potter jammern hören. Es war ihm zu kompliziert, und dennoch stand er genau da, wo er gestanden hatte. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen zu gehen! Er konnte einfach nicht.

„Potter wird schon-", begann er gereizt, denn er wollte sie nicht trösten. Auf gar keinen Fall!

„-nein, es geht nicht um Harry, Malfoy", erklärte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Und es geht auch nicht um Blaise", fügte sie hinzu, als sich sein Mund geöffnet hatte. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich bessere Entscheidungen treffen sollte", fuhr sie fort. „Besser als…" Sie hob achselzuckend den Blick und wirkte vollkommen verloren. „Besser als-"

„-besser als was?", wollte er plötzlich von ihr wissen.

„Ich wünsche dir nicht den Tod", erklärte sie tonlos. Er sah sie an. Er wusste das. Natürlich wusste er das. Aber… es fühlte sich gut an, es von ihr zu hören. Und dann sah er sie nicken. Stumm, für sich, als hätte sie soeben eine Entscheidung getroffen, und ihr Blick beunruhigte ihn, denn sie war Hermine Granger. Schulsprecherin, Gryffindor, und alleine das sollte wirklich abschreckend genug für ihn sein. Eigentlich.

„Sag mir, dass dir mein Körper gefällt, Malfoy", befahl sie ihm jetzt, und er hörte ihre Stimme zittern. Er spürte, wie sich seine Augenbraue hob.

„Was?", fragte er tatsächlich und glaubte, dass er sich verhört haben müsste. Seine Erektion erwachte allerdings schlagartig unter ihren Worten. Ihren fragenden, nagenden Worten. Als bestünde ein Zweifel! Dass sie wirklich unsicher darüber war, war so unglaublich dämlich von ihr!

„Sag es mir. Sag mir, dass es daran liegt. Dass du mich nie auch nur eine Sekunde lang in deinem gesamten Leben beachtet hättest, wenn ich aussehen würde wie… keine Ahnung, wie… Goyle!", sagte sie heftig.

„Wieso willst du-"

„-sag es mir, denn ich bin immer noch ein Schlammblut, Malfoy!", unterbrach sie ihn heiser. „Ich bin nicht anders, als ich es vorher auch schon war!"

„Was willst du verflucht noch mal von mir hören?", fuhr er sie an, denn er begriff es nicht. Was wollte sie von ihm?!

„Dass du ein widerliches, oberflächliches Todesser-Arschloch bist!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. „Dass du widerlich genug bist, deine Ideale zu vergessen, nur um mich… einmal zu… _vögeln_", sagte sie beinahe bitter, und dieses Wort aus ihrem Mund zu hören war fast so falsch wie seinen Vornamen. Seine Stirn lag in tiefen Falten und spürte, wie er voller Verwirrung den Kopf schüttelte. Aber er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Du schmeichelst dir selber, Granger." Er wusste, es waren Floskeln, die er sagte. Was dachte sie? Dass er so viele Hürden in Kauf nahm, nur um sie anzustarren?! Natürlich wollte er sie vögeln! Natürlich hatte Potter recht! Aber was nützte es ihm, es zuzugeben? Es nützte ihm absolut gar nichts mehr! Er war ein Wrack.

Er war in Hogsmeade gewesen, weil er angezeigt worden war. Weil er tatsächlich auf Bewährung verurteilt worden ist, auf Grund von belastenden Aussagen, die sein Vater noch zu Lebzeiten gemacht hatte. Er würde seinen Zauberstab nach Hogwarts abgeben müssen. Ein halbes Jahr lang! Er musste eine saftige Strafe zahlen.

Er hing von Potter ab, um zu seinen scheiß Prüfungen zugelassen zu werden, und nebenbei war er scharf auf ein Schlammblut.

Sie nickte und lächelte eine Träne fort.

„Granger-", begann er müde, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„-nein!", unterbrach sie ihn tonlos.

„Draco?" Es klopfte an der Tür. Pansys Stimme drang dumpf durch das Holz. Draco unterdrückte ein zorniges Stöhnen. „Draco bist du da?", rief sie lauter und klopfte wieder. Granger setzte sich in Bewegung, aber Dracos Hand schnellte vor und umfing ihr Handgelenk. Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf, aber Granger runzelte die Stirn.

Er hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass er sie schon wieder berührt hatte.

Sie versuchte, ihm ihren Arm zu entziehen. Und plötzlich öffnete sich sein Mund.

„Ich bin auf Bewährung, sobald ich Hogwarts verlasse", flüsterte er, ohne den Blick von ihrem schönen Gesicht abzuwenden. Sie verharrte in der Bewegung, und ihre Augen wurden groß. „Deswegen war ich gestern in Hogsmeade. Ich muss meine Zauberstab ein halbes Jahr lang abgeben." Sie sah ihn schockiert an. Ihre Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht. „Ich hasse Blaise, Granger. Und ich hasse Potter. Und Weasley!", fügte er leise hinzu. „Ich hasse all das hier. Mein Mal tut weh. Außer wenn… außer wenn…" Er sah sie an. Eine Träne fiel auf ihre Wange, und sie schüttelte bloß den Kopf, um ihn davon abzuhalten weiter zu reden. „Und ich wünschte, ich… würde dich nicht wollen. Nicht so. Nicht so sehr, dass es…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Ich habe nichts, Granger", schloss er so leise, dass er sie schlucken hörte.

„Draco?" Pansys Stimme war lauter geworden.

„Ich habe nichts mehr", wiederholte er heiser. „Und ich weiß nicht, warum ich es dir erzähle. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich-"

„-Draco? Mach schon auf!", rief Pansy lauter.

„Alles, was ich tue – alles, was ich bin…" Und er hob verzweifelt die Arme. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich weiß, verdammt noch mal gar nichts mehr!"

Grangers Blick war so klar, so offen, und er sah, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Er sah, sie wusste, wie falsch all das hier war!

„Ich weiß nur, dass… dass ich nicht will, dass… du…" Seine Worte verklangen im Raum.

„Dass ich was?", fragte sie, fast tonlos. „Sag es mir. Ich kann nicht-"

„-Granger-", begann er hilflos, aber wieder klopfte diese verdammte Schlampe an seine Tür.

„Draco!", donnerte Pansys Stimme, aber Draco hatte nicht die geringste Lust, zu antworten.

Er sah, wie Granger schneller atmete.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr!", flüsterte Granger mit glasigem Blick. Draco atmete aus.

„Was kannst du nicht mehr? Wir haben nichts getan!", behauptete er mit Knurren. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Nichts getan? Das nennst du, nichts getan?!", zischte sie und wollte sich von ihm losreißen.

„Was muss ich tun, Granger?", wollte er plötzlich wissen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr tonlos, aber er kam näher zu ihr, musste ihre Nähe spüren, musste sie einatmen, ihre Erscheinung aufnehmen, sie sich einprägen.

„Sag es mir. Was muss ich tun?"

„Um was zu bekommen?", fragte sie bitter, aber er lächelte.

„Egal, was", antwortet er, und sah sie nachdenken.

„Nein!", sagte sie schließlich mit einem festen Kopfschütteln.

„Granger-"

„Nein!"

„Du hast Angst vor mir?", wollte er jetzt wissen, während Pansy weiterhin gegen die Tür klopfte. Granger wurde nervöser, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Nein, habe ich nicht!"

„Aber du hasst mich?", vermutete er nickend, während er Pansy ignorierte.

„Nein, ich…" Sie unterbrach sich selbst.

„Du hasst mich nicht?", griff er ihre Worte überrascht auf, und sie verdrehte wütend die Augen.

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Ich will… - Gott!", entfuhr es ihm zornig. „Ich… ich will dich!", rief er jetzt, und hörte wie Pansy hinter der Tür verstummt war. Granger hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Draco? Bist du da? Ich kann dich hören!", rief Pansy jetzt.

„Malfoy, du willst mich nicht!", flüsterte Granger verzweifelt. „Ich bin ein Schlammblut, du bist ein Todesser! Du sagst Harry, dass-"

„-du willst, dass ich es Potter sage? Ich sage es Potter!", versprach er, aber ihre Augen weiteten sich panisch.

„Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ich tue alles, was du willst, verdammt!", knurrte er außer sich.

„Alles?", wollte sie plötzlich ruhiger wissen.

„Ich…, ja, ich…" Kurz stockte er. Was tat er hier? Was versprach er ihr überhaupt? Und was wollte er? Was war jetzt gerade passiert? Wieso konnte er nicht denken, wenn sie vor ihm stand? Merlin!

„Du tust alles, nur um… mich zu haben?", wollte sie mit hochroten Wagen wissen.

Und kurz überlegte er. Sein Leben war beschissen. Das einzige, was überhaupt noch Sinn machte, war, sie zu berühren. Sein Ausdruck wurde ernst.

„Ja", bestätigte er. „Verflucht fantastisch, oder?", fügte er mit einem freudlosen Lachen hinzu. Er war ein erbärmlicher Idiot geworden. Aber was anderes hatte aus ihm auch werden können bei einem solchen Idioten von Vater, vermutete er dumpf.

„Entschuldige dich", sagte sie schließlich.

„Was? Wofür? Granger, ich denke, du weißt, dass-"

„-nicht bei mir", unterbrach sie ihn, ohne ihn aus dem Blick zu lassen. Er sah sie an. „Bei Harry", schloss sie. Aber er ließ ihr Handgelenk los.

„Bei Potter? Für was konkret?", entfuhr es ihm.

„Ich hasse dich, Draco!", rief Pansy von draußen, und endlich verschwand sie! Endlich!

„Dafür, dass du ihn immer fertig gemacht hast, dass du es ihm schwer gemacht hast, dass du-"

„-willst du das alles schriftlich haben? Soll ich es mit Blut unterzeichnen? Möchtest du, dass ich meine Klamotten vorher ausziehe, damit es noch demütigender wird?", schlug er ihr zornig vor, aber sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Malfoy, das ist meine Bedingung", sagte sie fest, und kurz weiteten sich seine Augen.

Moment.

Sie ließ ihn… machen was er wollte, wenn er sich bei Potter entschuldigte, ein Arschloch zu sein? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Potter wird wissen, warum ich es tue", schloss er jetzt.

„Ja", bestätigte sie und überraschte ihn wieder einmal. Sie meinte es ernst.

„Ja? Das willst du? Du willst, dass er mich umbringt?", wiederholte er nickend.

„Malfoy-"

„-Granger, vergiss es."

Und sie schwiegen.

„Ich dachte, du tust alles", erwiderte sie schließlich.

„Ja, wir haben noch nicht exakt definiert, wofür ich das tun würde", führte er ihre Worte aus. Ihr Blick glitt ins Leere. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„nein. Es ist… das ist sowieso… ich habe nicht nachgedacht, ich-"

„-du machst einen Rückzieher?", erkundigte er sich bitter.

„Was? Du willst Harry nicht-"

„-weißt du was, ok! Ich entschuldige mich bei Potter", erklärte er jetzt. Und sie sah ihn atemlos an. „Wenn du mit mir auf die Party gehst", schloss er mit einem feinen Lächeln.

Sie starrte ihn an.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr, aber Dracos Blick blieb erbarmungslos.

„Du gehst mit mir", wiederholte er. „Nicht mit Potter, nicht mit Weasley, nicht mit Blaise", erläuterte er eisig.

„Ich wollte mit niemandem-", begann sie protestierend, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„-ich denke, es schadet meinem Ruf, genauso wie deinem. Aber mir ist es egal. Du willst deine große Geste? Bitte, das ist deine verdammt große, scheiß Geste, Granger."

„Und dann was?", entfuhr es ihr heiser.

„Was meinst du?" Und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Was soll das dann? Wenn ich mit dir gehen sollte, was genau…?" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Wenn du das willst", erklärte er ernst, „wenn du wirklich willst, dass wir…" Er konnte nicht weiterreden. Er konnte nicht. Und ihr Blick wurde ungläubiger, während sich ihr Mund öffnete.

„Du… willst mich als… deine _Freundin_?", flüsterte sie, und die Worte klangen so absurd, dass er den Kopf schütteln musste. Einfach, um seine Gedanke zu klären.

„Nein!", sagte er fest und schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf. „Gott, nein!", betonte er heftig. Sie sah ihn weiterhin an. „Ich… - nein! Wieso, willst du-?"

„-nein!", rief sie genauso heftig. „Ich… du bist…" Sie schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf.

„Ok", schloss er nickend.

„Gut!", bestätigte sie.

„Ja", sagte er, einfach, um etwas zu sagen. Gott, Granger als seine… Freundin? Er hatte noch nie eine Freundin gehabt. Es war nie notwendig gewesen, so etwas überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen. Er bekam, was er wollte. Immer.

„Du… bist ein Todesser, Malfoy!", schien sie erklären zu müssen. „Du… bist auf Bewährung, du bist noch nicht mal zugelassen! Du… du… benutzt Mädchen, und du… bist…" Sie machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

„Ja?", wollte er interessiert wissen.

„Ich könnte nie…! Und Harry!", fuhr sie heftiger fort. Sie musste wirklich aufhören zu reden, überlegte er. Denn seine Erektion war wieder erwacht. „Harry würde… - vor allem bist du so… unberechenbar! Und unordentlich! Und…"

„Granger", unterbrach er sie ruhig.

„-du hasst mich!", warf sie kopfschüttelnd ein. Er war näher gekommen. Er konnte verdammt noch mal nicht anders.

„Ich hasse dich nicht", sagte er leise. Tat er nicht. So dringend er es müsste, so sehr er es wollte – er tat es nicht.

„Malfoy, du-"

„-ja?", sagte er, als er direkt vor ihr stand.

„Nein!", verbot sie ihm, was auch immer sie gerade dachte, was er tun würde. „Ich... gehe mit Ron!", behauptete sie nun mit zitternder Stimme, und seine Augenbraue hob sich bei dieser Aussicht.

Und er schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Nein, tust du nicht", schloss er rau.

Scheiß drauf! Scheiß drauf, scheiß drauf – scheiß einfach drauf! Er konnte nicht länger.

Keine Sekunde länger!

„Malfoy-", flüsterte sie warnend, aber er ließ sie nicht weiterreden. Er war vor ihr, legte den Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Überrascht schnappte sie nach Luft, presste ihre Handflächen gegen seine Brust, und er senkte den Kopf.

Dahin ging sein Ruf, seine Überlegenheit, seine Boshaftigkeit, überlegte er dumpf.

Und als sich ihre Lippen seufzend unter seinen öffneten, tat es ihm nicht mal mehr leid.

Denn… er hatte sie!


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Hermine wusste, was richtig und was falsch war.

Aber… konnte das hier wirklich so falsch sein, wenn es sich so gut anfühlte?! Und sie wusste, was sie Harry gesagt hatte. Und sie wusste, was sie ehrlich in ihrem Innern fühlte.

Denn sie wollte es nicht! Aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. Ihre rationalen Sensoren schienen ausgeschaltet zu sein.

Und jetzt küsste er sie wieder. Verlangend und erbarmungslos. Immer wieder musste sie seine Lippen spüren, und nur am Rande hatte sie bemerkt, wie er sie zu seinen Stufen bugsiert hatte. Sein Arm lag fest um ihre Taille, während sie die Stufen rückwärst empor stolperten, während er sie hielt, mit der anderen Hand den Zauberstab aus der Hose zog und sie gegen die verschlossene Tür lehnte.

Er schlug seine Hand praktisch gegen das Holz neben ihrem Kopf, um den Zauber zu aktivieren.

„_Alohomora_", keuchte er atemlos, als er seine Lippen eine winzige Sekunde von ihren löste, um seine Tür zu öffnen. Sie sprang auf, und ehe sie nach hinten fallen konnte, hatte er seinen Arm wieder um sie geschlungen.

Erneut fanden seine Lippen die ihren, und ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals. Um Dracos Hals!

Diese Tatsache war endlos weit entfernt. Und tatsächlich ließ sie zu, dass er sie in sein Zimmer brachte. Es war hier dunkel, denn die Vorhänge waren noch nicht aufgezogen. Sein Bett war noch ungemacht, und seine fantastischen Berührungen lenkten sie wieder einmal davon ab, dass er Draco Malfoy war! Oh Merlin!

Sie ließ sich von ihm rückwärts zum Bett führen. Seine Hände waren unter ihr Oberteil geglitten, berührten ihre bloße Taille, und sie fühlte eine Gänsehaut, zum allerersten Mal. Das konnte nicht richtig sein! Aber… falsch fühlte es sich nicht an.

Seine Lippen ließen ihr keine Zeit, noch einmal nachzudenken. Ihre Finger griffen in seine dichten Haare, und seine Haut fühlte sich so unglaublich weich an.

Er war perfekt. So perfekt. Und es war so ungerecht.

Sie spürte die Bettkante in ihren Kniekehlen, aber ehe sie dies zur Sprache hätte bringen können, umfing er ihren Körper, während sie rückwärts auf seine weiche Matratze fiel. Er war keine Sekunde später über ihr. Und sie roch sein Parfum, seinen Duft in seinem Bett.

Es benebelte sie fast, so verführerisch war es.

Sie blickte hoch in sein Gesicht, als er über ihr innehielt.

Ja, es war Draco Malfoy. Und fast schämte sie sich, dass sie es ihm so einfach machte.

Fast. Denn ihre Beine waren weich wie Pudding. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch einmal würde aufstehen können. Und tatsächlich zeichnete milde Überraschung seine Züge.

Ihr Körper kribbelte unter seinem Blick. Unter seinen dunkelgrauen Augen.

Und ehe sie sprechen konnte, ehe sie irgendeinen Gedanken ausformulieren konnte, legten sich seine Lippen fast sanft auf die ihren. Seine vollen, perfekten Lippen.

Er lehnte sich bedingungslos in diesen Kuss, und in ihrem Magen flatterten tausend Schmetterlinge, denn sie musste die Luft anhalten.

Seine Hand schlang sich um ihren Nacken, während er sie küsste, und sie spürte seinen gesamten, harten Körper gegen sich gepresst, in seiner vollen Schönheit.

Und sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie darüber nachdachte, ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, nur um seinen Körper anfassen zu können. Sofort wurde ihr ziemlich heiß in ihren Wangen, und in diesem Moment stieß Draco seine Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen.

Überrascht reagierte sie auf ihn, erlaubte seiner Zunge Einlass, und alles Sanfte war verschwunden. Er presste sich fester gegen sie, presst sie runter gegen die Matratze, und sie spürte seine Erektion gegen ihren Bauch.

Oh Merlin! Ihr Herz schlug so laut in ihrer Brust, während sie sich unter ihm aufbäumte, während sie ihm kaum nahe genug sein konnte.

Und seine Hand wanderte unter ihrem Oberteil höher. Ihr Atem ging flach, mischte sich in ihrem Mund mit seinem Atem, und er unterbrach den Kuss keine Sekunde, als er unter ihrem BH angekommen war. Fast ungeduldig rieb sein Daumen über das weiche Material ihres BHs, genau über die Stelle, wo ihre Brustwarze war.

Sie keuchte in seinen Mund, denn… es war unglaublich! So verboten und… so unglaublich erregend. Ihr Kopf löste sich von seinem und fiel hilflos zurück auf die Matratze. Seine Finger schoben das Material des BHs zur Seite, und sein Daumen traf auf ihre Haut.

„Draco!" Die Stimme kam von draußen. Und sie gehörte Gregory Goyle.

Erschrocken flogen ihre Augen auf, und sein Kopf sank erschöpft auf ihre Halsbeuge. Sie spürte seinen unregelmäßigen Atem.

„Merlin", knurrte er zornig gegen ihre Haut, ehe er sich über ihr aufrichtete.

„Deine Freund sind hier", hauchte sie heiser. Und fast war sie froh, denn sie wüsste nicht, wohin das hier geführt hätte. Und sie spürte tatsächlich einen Stich der Enttäuschung in ihrem Innern. Neben all den Schuldgefühlen….

„Ja", murmelte er. Seine Haare hatte sie erfolgreich durcheinander gebracht. Und er sah perfekt aus. Seine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht. So offen, dass ihr Herz einen Satz machte.

„Draco, äh… Pansy und ich… machen uns Sorgen?", hörte sie Goyles Stimme von draußen.

„Mach die verdammte Tür auf, Draco!" Das war wieder Pansy, und sie klang nicht wirklich besorgt, stellte Hermine fest. Sie atmete aus. Und er gab sie frei. Einfach so. Er setzte sich auf seine Bettkante, vergrub kurz die Hände in seinen kurzen Haaren, und sie setzte sich etwas ratlos neben ihn.

„Malfoy?", begann sie zögerlich, denn mit ihm zu sprechen war etwas ganz anderes als ihn zu küssen. Er sah sie nicht an, als sie sprach, und sie fühlte sich so falsch in seinem Bett. Dort, wo er all die anderen gehabt hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte ebenfalls ins Leere, nach vorne über seinen unordentlichen Schreibtisch, über seinen Teppich, wo vereinzelte Quidditchklamotten lagen. Ja, er hatte hier in diesem Zimmer schon so viele andere Mädchen gehabt. Das Wissen schmeckte bitter in ihrem Mund. Sie war nur irgendeine von so furchtbar vielen. Und sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr schlecht. Sie hatte sich für besser gehalten, als das.

Für so viel besser. Oh, wie dumm sie gewesen war. Sie war nicht besser! Nein, sie belog Harry, und sie war noch viel schlimmer, als sie angenommen hatte.

Ihr Blick senkte sich. Sie blinzelte überrascht und griff nach unten. Dort hatte sie etwas Glänzendes entdeckt.

Sie öffnete ihre Hand, als sie wieder aufrecht saß.

Es war sein Abzeichen. Das silberne S schimmert in ihrer Hand. Schulsprecher. Sie waren Schulsprecher. Beide gleich. Sie wollte den Schulsprecher. So wie jedes andere dumme Mädchen auch! Hastig, als hätte sie sich verbrannt legte sie das Abzeichen zwischen sich und ihn auf das Bett.

Wieder klopfte es laut gegen die Tür im Wohnzimmer. Und sie wusste, eigentlich mussten sie reden, denn wo waren sie jetzt? Was hatten sie jetzt Hals über Kopf entschieden? Dass sie… am Freitag ausgehen wollten? Dass sie… - Hermine wusste es nämlich nicht. Und es bereitete ihr Magenschmerzen es nicht zu wissen. Und sie wusste, er meinte es nicht ernst. Nichts davon. Denn er war… Malfoy. Und sie war einfach… zu dumm. Etwas, was sie überhaupt nicht gerne war!

„Ok, dann…", sagte sie zögerlich und konnte den Ärger aus ihrer Stimme nicht verbannen. Endlich hob er den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Natürlich musste sie als erstes etwas sagen, denn er würde ja niemals den Mund aufmachen! Und der unverwundbare Malfoy war wieder zurück. Fast beruhigte es sie. Seine Kälte kannte sie immerhin.

„Ja?" Und seine Stimme klang misstrauisch. Sie sah, dass er sich zurückzog, irgendwo hinter seine kalte Fassade zurück, irgendwo hinter die hohen Mauern eines Todessers, die sie nicht bezwingen konnte. Sie atmete aus. Sie wollte es nicht erklären. Sie wollte nicht immer die sein, die irgendetwas aussprach, was er begonnen hatte. Sie wusste nicht mal, ob er noch wusste, was sie vorhin besprochen hatte! Ob er sich noch daran erinnerte, dass er mit ihr zu der Party gehen wollte! Sie biss auf ihre geschwollene Unterlippe. Oder ob er nur bis hierhin geplant hatte. Ob er nur mit ihr schlafen wollte, um sich jeder weiteren Konsequenz zu entziehen, und ob er jetzt einfach nur gestört worden war! **_Ahrg!_**

„Ich… nichts. Ich werde gehen", erklärte sie gepresst, und sie hasste, dass er nicht sprach, wo es hundert Dinge zu besprechen gab! Sie hasste, dass Pansy vor der Tür stand, als wäre es ihr Zuhause! Seine Augenbraue hob sich. Sie fühlte sich seinem Blick hilflos ausgesetzt und schob sich eine lockige Strähne über ihre Schulter. Und sein Blick war ihr unangenehm. Wie immer.

„Ok", bestätigte er fast gleichmütig. Sie erhob sich ruckartig.

„Du bist ein Arschloch!", sagte sie nur, aber er erhob sich augenblicklich. Sie hatte nicht an sich halten können. Denn er war ein Arschloch.

„Was?", fuhr er sie zornig an, und sie wandte sich wütend um.

„Was ist das alles hier? Du… du…"

„Was, Granger?"

„Hast du jetzt wieder alles vergessen?", rang sie sich ab, und seine Stirn runzelte sich ungläubig.

„Was konkret?"

„Oh, _vergiss_ es, Malfoy!", knurrte sie und hatte seine Tür erreicht. Er folgte ihr in derselben Sekunde, riss sie am Arm zurück, so dass sie unsanft gegen den Türrahmen krachte.

„Was spielst du hier, verdammt noch mal? Was soll das jetzt?" Und tatsächlich war er wütend! Auf sie! Sie fasste es nicht!

„Nichts, Malfoy! Gar nichts!" Sie würde ihm die Worte nicht in den Mund legen. Garantiert nicht! Sie versuchte unter ihm abzutauchen, aber er ließ es nicht zu.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Miststück!", informierte er sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie schlug ihm die Hände vor die Brust.

„Ja? Dann lass mich gehen! Mach die scheiß Tür auf und nimm dir Pansy!", rief sie wütend, und belustigt hob sich seine Augenbraue.

„Du bist eifersüchtig?", stellte er glatt fest, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Nein, ich-"

„Granger", unterbrach er sie beherrschter als zuvor. „Ich habe keine Lust auf ein Drama, hast du verstanden?"

Und fast hysterisch lachte sie auf. „Du hast keine _Lust_ auf Drama? Lord Malfoy hat keine Lust auf Drama? Gut, dann lassen wir es einfach. Ok? Wäre dir das Recht? Ich komme ab und an vorbei, du wirfst mich auf dein Bett, bis deine nächste Schlampe an die Tür klopft?" Woher ihre Wut kam war ihr nicht ganz klar, aber jetzt hatte sie all diese Worte gesagt. Merlin, war sie wütend!

„Granger, am besten gehst du jetzt." Sie sah ihn an. Es hämmerte wieder gegen die Tür. Sie nickte nur. Ja, sie wollte gehen. „Reg dich wieder ab", ergänzte er gepresst. Zornig biss sie die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass ich mich abregen soll!", knurrte sie tonlos.

„Wir reden heute Abend…", begann er, ohne auf sie zu achten, „wenn McGonagall mit der Besichtigung durch ist", ergänzte er streng.

„Weil du es so willst?", wollte sie herausfordernd von ihm wissen, und Zorn trat offen in sein Gesicht.

„Weil ich gleich mit Potter die scheiß Strafe absitzen muss, Granger!", entgegnete er mit einem scharfen Unterton. Ihr Herz schlug laut. So war es also jetzt? Er küsste sie und dann schrien sie sich an. Seine Augen schlossen sich kurz, während Pansy wieder nach ihm schrie.

„Was auch immer, Malfoy. Kümmer dich um deine _Freunde_", erwiderte sie kalt und hasste ihn! Hasste ihn einfach! Seine grauen Augen brannten sich zornig in ihren Blick, und sie wusste, sie war hoffnungslos verloren. Sie war eifersüchtig. Und sie konnte es nicht ändern.

Er ließ sie gehen, war resignierend zurückgewichen, und es war ihr egal!

Bevor sie noch vor Wut platzen würde hatte sie sich abgewandt und war die Stufen hinabgeeilt.

Sie durchquerte das Wohnzimmer hastig, bis sie ihre Stufen hinauf war und die Zauber von ihrer Tür löste. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er zur Tür schlenderte, wartete, bis sie verschwunden war, und als sie in ihrem Zimmer gegen ihre Tür gesunken war, hörte sie, wie er öffnete.

Pansy war wohl als erstes im Zimmer. Ihre Stimme klang schrill durch Hermines Tür.

„Wo ist sie?", hörte sie Pansy rufen, und Hermine wich hastig von der Tür zurück, belegte sie stumm mit den Flüchen und wartete.

„Wer, Pansy?" Draco klang so gleichgültig, und sie fragte sich, wie er es zustande brachte. Wahrscheinlich weil er so etwas schon seit Jahren tat, nahm sie bitter an. Wahrscheinlich versteckte er Mädchen, seitdem er bemerkt hatte, dass er verdammt gut aussah! Sie war nur eine von vielen. Oh, sie hasste ihn!

„_Wer_?", vernahm sie Pansys Stimme, und Hermines Herz klopfte laut. „Das Mädchen, das du versteckst!"

„Hey, Draco", begrüßte Goyle Draco kaum vernehmlich, und Hermine wich weiter in ihr Zimmer zurück, während Pansy draußen Tobsuchtsanfälle bekam.

Abwesend kaute sie auf ihren Fingernägeln und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

All die Dinge, die Harry gesagt hatte. Harry hatte es zugegeben. Er hatte Gefühle für sie! Was tat sie nur? Sie fing an zu zittern. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis zu duschen. Was sie Harry gesagt hatte! Sie hatte ihn angelogen! Sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Was sie hier tat, konnte unmöglich richtig sein! Dass sie überhaupt in der Lage war, Draco Malfoy zu… haben… - das war doch unmöglich!

Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie machte nur noch Fehler!

Wieso nahm ihr niemand ihre Entscheidungen ab?! Und gleich würde er Harry sehen! Und sie kannte Malfoy. Er würde es nicht schaffen, nett zu Harry zu sein, und innerlich hoffte sie schon fast, dass er es nicht war. Dann wäre es vorbei.

Ihr Herz klopfte lächerlich laut.

Und es war so absurd! Denn… sie hatte bestimmt keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn sie an Blaise oder Harry dachte! Sie spürte die Tränen kommen. Sie weinte viel zu viel in letzter Zeit. Aber sie war sich sicher, Malfoy würde versagen. Er würde ihr die Entscheidung schon abnehmen. Sie traute ihm nicht zu, dass er sein Wort halten würde.

Und sie glaubte, dass sie deswegen weinte. Und das war wirklich schlecht.

„Draco, du hast es versprochen!", beteuerte Pansy, und Draco wusste, dass es ein verdammter Fehler gewesen war, Pansy jemals anzufassen!

„Pansy, heute Abend-"

„-was?", unterbrach sie ihn scharf. „Was ist heute Abend? Es ist Sonntag, Draco", informierte sie ihn überflüssigerweise.

„Ich habe zu tun", erwiderte er und konnte nicht fassen, dass Pansy ihn sogar bis zum Quidditchfeld begleitete.

„_Zu tun_?", wiederholte Pansy ungläubig und fixierte ihn zornig.

„Draco Malfoy, willst du mich verarschen?" Er blieb stehen und sah sie an. „Wenn das deine Art und Weise sein soll, mir zu erklären, dass du dich heute Abend mit einem anderen Mädchen treffen solltest, dann kannst du das vergessen!" Er fixierte sie wütend. Pansy Parkinson brachte es fertig, den gesamten Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum von einem Quidditchspiel fernzuhalten, weil sie glaubte, er wäre an Granger interessiert.

Er wollte nicht wirklich wissen, zu was Pansy in der Lage war, wenn sie wüsste, dass er tatsächlich an Granger interessiert war. Und das war ziemlich milde ausgedrückt, für die Selbstmord-Mission, zu der er aufgebrochen war. Merlin, und er war ziemlich wütend auf Granger. Sie war ein Miststück gewesen. Was hatte sie von ihm gewollt? Pansy hatte vor der verdammten Tür gestanden! Hätte er sie in seinem Bett liegen lassen sollen, während er Pansy in aller Ruhe erklärte, dass er jetzt beschlossen hatte, verrückt zu werden und ein Schlammblut zu wollen?!

„Pansy, ich denke, du missverstehst das alles", begann er vorsichtig.

„Ja?", wollte sie glatt von ihm wissen. „Und was genau verstehe ich nicht? Dass du mich benutzt hast, Draco? Dass du mir versprochen hast, dass du mit mir schlafen würdest? Dass du mir gesagt hast, ich wäre das einzige Mädchen in Slytherin, für das es wert wäre, zu warten?"

**_Das_** hatte er gesagt? Merlin, was er mit einer Erektion für einen Mist stammeln konnte!

„Pansy-", aber sie hob die manikürte Hand.

„Was? Draco, ich hasse es, wenn du mich anlügst! Ich hasse es wirklich! Welches andere Mädchen willst du? Welche andere Slytherin ist besser als ich?", wollte sie beleidigt wissen, und er konnte zumindest auf diese Frage ehrlich antworten.

„Keine, Pansy", versicherte er.

„Gut, wo ist das Problem? Und am besten sagst du es mir jetzt, Draco!" Und er wusste, er hatte mehrere Möglichkeiten. Er war in der Lage, Pansy Angst zu machen. Er könnte ihr drohen, er könnte sogar mit ihr schlafen. Er könnte sie benutzen, aber leider war Pansy nicht dumm. Zumindest nicht dumm genug. Sie war ein verdammter Bluthund, und er wusste, Pansy würde sich nur zu bald wundern, dass er noch nicht geschrien hatte.

„Und glaub mir, ich habe kein Problem, Elizabeth Gresham zu ruinieren oder Charlotte George, oder welches andere Mädchen noch in die Gunst deiner flüchtigen Aufmerksamkeit gekommen ist!"

„Pansy, du bist paranoid", erklärte er entnervt.

„Ja? Dann haben wir heute ein Date, Draco. Du schuldest mir so viel!" Und er erkannte auch das unsichere Mädchen hinter der bissigen Fassade.

„Pansy-"

„-wenn du mir diesen Gefallen abschlägst, dafür, dass ich deinen Schwanz in meinem Mund hatte, und es dir gefallen hat – dann verspreche ich dir, werde ich das Mädchen finden, auf das du es abgesehen hast, und glaub mir, ich kann sehr überzeugend sein!"

„Willst du mir drohen?", fragte er jetzt amüsiert, aber er wusste, wie wahnsinnig Pansy werden konnte. Hätte er sie doch nie angerührt! Hätte er doch nie seinen Pakt gebrochen! Und daran war auch Granger schuld!

„Nein, Draco. Ich will dein Bestes. Und du weißt, wir passen perfekt zusammen." Und leider erkannte Draco Potter aus dem Quidditchzelt kommen. Scheiße.

„Pansy, ich kann heute nicht", beendete er gepresst das Thema, und ihr Blick verengte sich.

„Draco, du-"

Aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Seine Hand umfing grob ihren bloßen Oberarm und zerrte sie näher zu sich. „Halt deinen Mund! Du willst, dass ich dich will? Wie wäre es, wenn du mich dafür arbeiten lassen würdest, anstatt dich vor meine Füße zu werfen?", knurrte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne und gab sie wieder frei. Sie rieb sich schmerzhaft über ihren Oberarm. „Ich habe jetzt zu tun, Pansy. Wir reden später", ergänzte er zornig. Potter hatte ihn entdeckt.

„Ich werde rausfinden, was du verheimlichst!", versicherte sie ihm, allerdings stiller als zuvor.

„Du bist verrückt, Parkinson!", knurrte er lediglich und setzte sich in Bewegung, ließ sie einfach zurück. Und er hoffte, sie meinte es nicht ernst. Wirklich nicht. Denn er glaubte nicht, dass es Pansy noch auf seine Prüfungen ankäme, seinen Ruf oder seine Stellung, wenn sie erst mal herausgefunden hatte, was sie so dringend wissen wollte. Er legte Wut in jeden weiteren Schritt. Pansy würde ihn nämlich ruinieren und wäre auch noch stolz darauf. Er atmete entnervt aus, als er vor Potter angekommen war.

Sein Unheil ging nahtlos weiter.

Sich entschuldigen. Merlin, das… wäre absolut unmöglich, entschied er bitter.

„Fast pünktlich", bemerkte Potter abschätzend. „Ich sehe, wie immer Mädchen-Probleme?" Und Draco biss die Zähen fest zusammen. _Granger. Grangers Lippen, Grangers Gesicht. Grangers lange Beine. Grangers verschleierte Blick, wenn er ihre verflucht glatte Haut berührte…._ Potter runzelte die Stirn vor ihm. Merlin sei Dank kamen die Flugeinsteiger bereits über die Wiesen.

Draco schälte sich die Jacke von den Armen, denn ihm war ziemlich heiß geworden. Er würde es nicht überleben. Vielleicht könnte er mit Granger abmachen, dass er Potter nur noch halb so oft verprügelte, wie er es verdiente. Das wäre doch ein guter Deal, dachte er dumpf.

„Harry Potter!", riefen einige Erstklässler aufgeregt, und Draco spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel tiefer sanken. Richtig. Fast hatte er vergessen, dass nicht alle einen natürlichen Hass auf Potter empfanden.

Überall ein scheiß Held, dachte er kalt.

„Wieso sind keine Mädchen unter den Einsteigern?", erkundigte sich Potter verwirrt. Und Draco atmete aus, ehe er antwortete. Er zählte innerlich bis drei.

„Weil Erstklässlerinnen nicht fliegen können", erwiderte Draco so gleichmütig wie er konnte.

„Wo steht das? Im Todesserhandbuch für mittelmäßige Sucher?", wollte Potter abschätzend wissen, und wieder zählte Draco. _Eins – ich schlag dir nicht aufs Maul. Zwei – ich ruinier nicht meinen scheiß Tag wegen dir. Drei – ich vögel deine Prinzessin, Arschloch_.

Und er atmete aus.

„Es hat sich kein Mädchen beworben", entgegnete er, sogar mit einem Lächeln. Verdammt, er sollte eine scheiß Medaille bekommen! Potter schien ihm nicht zu glauben. Aber Potter glaubte ja nie irgendetwas, was irgendjemand anders sagte! Und Potter wollte Granger. Arschloch!

„Ach ja? Und damit hast du nichts zu tun?"

„Potter", begann er gepresst, aber er spannte hart den Kiefer an. **_Fuck_**.

Dann atmete er wieder aus. „Lass uns einfach anfangen, ja?", ergänzte er gereizt, und Potter runzelte die Stirn. Die Erstklässler formierten sich vor ihnen, und Draco war wirklich dankbar, dass keiner dieser Idioten Potter nach einem Autogramm fragte.

„Wie viel Mal hat Gryffindor schon den Hauspokal gewonnen?", wollte ein Junge begierig wissen, und Potter wandte sich lächelnd an ihn. Draco wusste nicht, wie er es schaffen sollte. Er wusste, er hatte das Temperament seiner Mutter geerbt. Sein Vater war in der Lage gewesen, seine Feinde sogar im Schlaf für sich zu gewinnen, wenn er es darauf angelegt hatte. Seine Mutter hatte… lieber direkt Köpfe rollen sehen.

„Hm, wie oft, Malfoy?", erkundigte sich Potter seelenruhig. Aber Draco wusste, es half nichts. Und er wusste, er wollte etwas anderes. Heute wollte er Potter auf keinen Fall schlagen. Heute wollte er… Granger. Auf seinem Bett. Verflucht noch mal nackt! Während sie seinen verdammten Namen schrie. Und so schwer konnte es nicht sein! Es konnte nicht so schwer sein, wie er es sich vorstellte. Also, egal, was Potter in seinen Weg werfen würde, Draco würde ausweichen, denn Granger wollte von ihm lediglich, dass er Potter Honig um sein scheiß Maul schmierte, und das wäre keine Kunst für Draco. Absolut keine Schwierigkeit.

Und er zählte wieder, ehe er antwortete.

„Sieben Mal, Potter", erklärte er also mit einem Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es zumindest Mädchen irritierte. Aber auch Potter schien überrascht, dass Draco noch nicht zugeschlagen hatte. Draco war selber am allermeisten überrascht, aber er hatte ein Ziel.

„Wow!", rief der Junge aus.

„Ihr fliegt heute in Vierer-Teams und übt Pässe", erklärte Draco, um mögliche Lobeshymnen abzukürzen. Die Jungen tuschelten aufgeregt.

„Kann Harry Potter mit fliegen?", wollte ein anderer Junge begeistert wissen, und Draco dachte nur noch daran, wie Granger seinen Namen schreien würde, wenn er ihre Zunge in sie stoßen würde.

„Wenn er will", gab Draco gönnerhaft zurück, und Potter hob die Hand.

„Alle in die Luft. Ihr fliegt in paar Kurven!", befahl er knapp. Er wartete bis alle in der Luft eilig seinem Befehl nachkamen und fixierte ihn dann unangenehm genau. „Was ist los mit dir?", wollte Potter eisig wissen.

„Was?" Draco sah ihn an. „Wir sitzen diese Strafe ab. Ohne Zwischenfälle", ergänzte er glatt. Potter starrte ihn regelrecht an. Draco schritt zu den Schulbesen, die unter den Rängen lehnten und reichte Potter einen der besseren. „Hier", bemerkte er ohne jeden Spott.

„Die Jungs wollen, dass du mitfliegst", fügte er ruhig hinzu.

Und Potter zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe er den Besen nahm.

„Ist er verflucht?", erkundigte er sich freudlos, und Draco lächelte.

„Merlin, nein", erwiderte er am Rande der Ungeduld. Potter machte keine Anstalten den Besen zu nehmen. Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Lass uns trainieren. Keine Tricks", fügte er tonlos hinzu. Endlich griff sich Potter den Besen.

„Wenn er verflucht ist-", begann Potter warnend, und Draco atmete gereizt aus.

„-gehe ich persönlich zu Snape und lasse mich von der Schule werfen!", knurrte Draco.

„Ich traue dir nicht."

Und damit hatte Draco überhaupt kein Problem, denn er würde sich auch nicht trauen. Und genau wie Pansy war Potter auch nicht dumm. Und Draco fand es unmöglich, noch entgegenkommender zu sein. Er würde sich nicht entschuldigen. Potter hatte sich noch nie bei ihm entschuldigt.

„Ok."

„Wirklich nicht, Malfoy."

„Ok, Potter!" Langsam wurde er zornig. Dann stieß sich der elende Held vom Boden ab. Gott, Draco hasste ihn! _Grangers Lippen. Denk einfach nur an Grangers Lippen…._

Sie drückte sich am Fenster rum. Seit einer Weile schon. Rons Blick hob sich ab und an irritiert. Denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie aus einem bestimmten Grund hier war.

Zwar hatte sie ein Buch in der Hand, aber… - das musste nichts bedeuten. Es war nur auffällig, dass sie seit einer Viertelstunde in seiner nächsten Nähe stand.

Die Bibliothek war nicht besonders voll. Er saß allein an den beiden großen Arbeitstischen, vor sich _Zaubertränke im Wandel_ und den halbfertigen Aufsatz für Snape, den er – ohne Hermine – bestimmt nicht zu Ende bringen würde. Er hatte schon letzte Woche bei McGonagall so schlecht abgeschnitten.

Aber Harry hatte sich ja entschieden, ehrlich zu sein, und jetzt sah Ron keine gute Möglichkeit mit Hermine zu reden. Oder mit Harry. Es war so anstrengend, dass er froh war, für sich zu sein. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er alleine in der Bibliothek sitzen musste, um einen Aufsatz zu schreiben, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte.

Pansy hatte den Blick ins Leere gehoben, direkt an ihm vorbei, seufzte und senkte den Blick zurück in das Buch in ihrer Hand, während sie sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte.

Ron legte die Feder beiseite.

Was wollte sie hier? Er konnte nur annehmen, sie führte irgendwas im Schilde. Er hatte Pansy Parkinson noch nie in der Bibliothek gesehen und noch nie so lange und so ruhig in seiner Nähe. Er sah sie jetzt offen an und wartete, bis sie sich wieder umwandte. Und er wusste, solche Mädchen wie Pansy brauchten die Aufmerksamkeit, aßen sie mit Löffeln und waren nur deshalb auf der Welt.

Ihr Rock saß kürzer, als er es bei Hermine tat. Ihre Beine waren brauner als es Hermines Beine waren. Pansys Ausstrahlung besaß etwas, dass Hermines nicht besitzen würde.

Pansy war sich bewusst. Bewusst darüber, wie sie aussah.

Und das machte sie fast schon wieder unattraktiv.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Vorsichtig und mit Bedacht. Dann kam sie zum Tisch und legte das Buch auf die Tischplatte. Es war ein Buch über Kräuterkunde für die Erstklässler, stellte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

„Was willst du?", fragte er jetzt unfreundlich, denn er wusste, Pansy wollte bestimmt nichts Gutes.

„Vielleicht will ich dir ja bei deinem Aufsatz helfen, Wieselkopof?", entgegnete sie, die Stimme gedämpft, so dass Madame Pince sich nicht beschweren würde.

„Ja? Und ich würde Hilfe annehmen, von jemandem, der mich Wieselkopf nennt? Und jemand, der selber noch schlechter in Zaubertränke ist, als ich es bin?", erwiderte er ungläubig, und Pansy atmete aus.

„Ich bin nicht schlechter als du!", zischte sie und strich sich anschließend angespannt die glatten dunklen Haare über die Schulter. Ihre grünen Augen sahen direkt in seine. Ron verengte die Augen.

„Was willst du, Parkinson?"

„Ich habe ein Anliegen", rückte sich schließlich mit der Sprache raus, machte aber keine Anstalten, näher zu kommen, oder sich zu setzen, wofür Ron dankbar war.

„Bestimmt keines, was mich auch nur im Entferntesten interessiert", erklärte Ron und schenkte ihr ein freudloses Lächeln, um sich weiter mit seinem Aufsatz zu beschäftigen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Pansy sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger wickelte.

„Gut. Dann interessiert dich Hermines Wohl also nicht?", platzierte sie ihre Frage sanft, zurückhaltend und mit einem wissenden Nicken, ehe sie sich abwandte und ihr Buch mit sich nahm. Rons Blick fixierte keinen Punkt auf seinem Pergament.

Wovon sprach Pansy? Hermines Wohl? Höchstens lag Pansy das genaue Gegenteil am Herzen. Aber niemals Hermines Wohl! Und was könnte Pansy schon über Hermine wissen, was für Ron Bedeutung hätte?

Er würde nicht –

- oh verflucht.

Er erhob sich und folgte Pansy langsam zum Fenster. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, aber er war sich sicher, sie wusste, dass er ihr gefolgt war.

„Was ist mit Hermine?", fragte er nach der einzigen Sache, die ihn hier auf Hogwarts überhaupt noch interessierte. Langsam wandte sich Pansy um. Sie trug einen gefährlichen Ausdruck auf den künstlich hübschen Zügen.

„Willst du es wirklich wissen?", flüsterte Pansy, und Ron atmete ungeduldig aus.

„Sicher. Wenn du von Hermines Wohl sprichst, dann kannst du nur etwas Schlechtes im Schilde führen, Parkinson. Also spuck's aus", gab er gepresst zurück. Kurz wirkte sie beleidigt.

„Ich bin erste Vertrauensschülerin. Ich führe nie etwas Schlechtes im Schilde. Meine Position erlaubt es mir nicht, dass ich-"

„- sag es!", unterbrach er sie genervt.

„Draco verbringt zu viel Zeit mit ihr", erklärte Pansy schließlich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Das wusste Ron. Es überraschte ihn jedoch, dass auch Pansy es zu wissen schien. „Und ich bin mir sicher, das gefällt dir genauso wenig, wie es Potter gefällt", fuhr sie fort. Ron erlaubte sich keine Reaktion auf ihre Worte.

„Und weiter?", wollte er jetzt von ihr wissen, und sie lächelte.

„Es gibt eine einfache Lösung zu all unseren Problem, Weasley."

Und das bezweifelte Ron stark. In diesem Fall gab es keine einfache Lösung. Und wenn, dann wäre es die Falsche, da war er sich sicher.

„Wirklich? Was soll das Problem sein?", wich er Pansy aus, und diese lächelte jetzt beinahe nachsichtig.

„Hör zu, du willst bestimmt genauso wenig, dass Draco mit ihr schläft, oder nicht?", sprach sie jetzt seine größte Angst offen aus, und er schwieg. „Natürlich können wir Snape nichts sagen, was wir nicht hundertprozentig wissen. Ich glaube auch, Snape hat andere Dinge im Kopf", fuhr sie nachdenklich fort.

„Parkinson, ich habe kein Interesse an deiner Verschwörung", sagte er jetzt, mit unterdrücktem Ärger in der Stimme. Sie sah ihn an.

„Was?"

„Du hasst Hermine, ok? Und alles, was aus deinem Mund kommt, wird nur dafür gut sein, ihr Ärger zu bereiten!" Und Pansy betrachtete ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Wirklich nobel, Weasley. Aber denkst du wirklich, ich bin so dumm, zu dir zu kommen, wenn mein einziger Plan ist, Hermine Granger fertig zu machen?" Und Ron konnte Slytherins nicht leiden. Es gab einen guten Grund, weshalb er nicht in diesem Haus war.

Er war nicht hinterhältig und kaltblütig. Genauso wie Pansy jetzt aussah.

„Was ist dein Plan?", wollte er gereizt wissen.

„Draco muss seine Stellung verlieren." Und sie sagte es mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Ron kurz überraschte. „Denn wenn er seine Schulsprecherposition verliert, muss er ausziehen", erläuterte sie. „Er kommt wieder in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, und Granger ist ihn los."

Ron starrte sie an. Pansy würde dafür sorgen wollen, dass der Schulsprecher aus Slytherin sein Abzeichen verliert, weil sie – Pansy – eifersüchtig war? Das war ein weiter Weg, den sie gehen wollte. Und Ron würde ihr bestimmt nicht helfen!

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?", wollte er jetzt tonlos wissen.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte sie schlicht, als läge es auf der Hand.

„Ach ja? Und wie soll das aussehen? Ich provoziere ihn, schlage sein Gesicht ein, fliege von der Schule, damit er lediglich sein Abzeichen verliert?", erkundigte er sich kopfschüttelnd, aber Pansy lächelte.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie glatt, und Ron sah sich um, aber sie waren noch immer alleine in diesem Bereich der Bibliothek. „Potter wird es tun", schloss sie lächelnd.

…

Er starrte sie an.

„Was?!", entfuhr es ihm, und er wich vor ihr zurück. „Vergiss es!"

„Snape würde Harry Potter niemals von der Schule werfen, egal, wie er oft er es beteuert", erklärte Pansy unbeeindruckt. „Das weißt du."

„Er hat es aber gesagt!"

„Ja, Snape war auch einmal Todesser. Manche halten nie ihr Wort", entgegnete sie achselzuckend, und Ron sparte sich, zu diesem Thema seine Meinung abzugeben.

„Ich werde Harry bestimmt keinen Anlass dazu geben, in einen Streit mit Malfoy zu geraten!", fuhr er sie jetzt gepresst an.

„Du möchtest lieber dabei zusehen, wie Draco und Granger gemütlich zusammen wohnen, schmutzigen Sex in ihren romantischen drei Räumen haben, während du zu ihren Füßen am gebrochenen Herzen zu Grunde gehst?", erkundigte sie sich überheblich, und Rons Nasenflügel blähten sich zornig.

„Ich gehe nicht zu Grunde, Pansy, keine Angst!" Er hatte sich abgewandt. Er hätte niemals mit ihr sprechen sollen!

„Er hat mir heute Abend abgesagt, Weasley!", rief sie ihm nach. „Um alleine mit ihr zu sein", fügte sie stiller hinzu, und Ron hielt widerwillig vor dem Tisch inne, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Pansy log. Pansy musste lügen. Sie würde niemals zu ihm kommen, für seine Hilfe. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nur ihn und Harry von der Schule werfen lassen.

Sie hatte sich schließlich neben ihn gestellt, während er ausdruckslos nach unten auf den Tisch starrte. „Er wird sie heute-"

„- dann werde ich sie überreden, mit mir Zeit zu verbringen", unterbrach er Pansy knurrend.

„Ach ja? Und was ist morgen? Und übermorgen? Und dem Tag danach?", erwiderte sie nur, und er sah sie wieder an.

„Wieso ist es _dir_ so wichtig?", fragte er plötzlich. „Du musst doch wahrscheinlich nur zu ihm gehen, deine Hüften schwingen und das Arschloch nimmt dich auf der Stelle!", knurrte er, denn tatsächlich einzugreifen, tatsächlich seine Theorie auch nur im Ansatz durchzuführen, Hermine über seine Schulter zu werfen und rauszutragen, bereitete ihm Angst.

Und sie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen wirkte ihr Gesicht nun verschlossen, ihre grünen Augen kalt.

„Es war ein Angebot, Weasley. Ein ziemlich freundliches. Denn glaub mir, wenn er sie gehabt hat, werde ich es wissen. Und dann gehe ich zu Snape. Und dann fliegt nicht nur Draco Malfoy von der Schule!", zischte sie jetzt, ohne Gnade in ihren Worten.

Und Ron begriff.

„Er will dich nicht", schloss er lächelnd und nickte. „Muss bitter sein", ergänzte er und packte seine Unterlagen in seine Tasche. Und Pansy Parkinson hatte neben ihm die Fäuste geballt.

„Du gibst Granger einfach so auf?", wollte sie wütend wissen, und er seufzte schließlich. Nein, er wollt sie nicht aufgeben. Aber… was für eine Wahl hatte er schon? Wenn sein einziger Weg darin bestand, mit Pansy Parkinson zusammen zu arbeiten, dann tat er lieber gar nichts! „Du lässt Draco gewinnen, weil du nicht die Eier in der Hose hast, für sie zu kämpfen?", fuhr sie ihn an, als Ron sich bereits zum Gehen abgewandt hatte, aber jetzt drehte er sich wieder um.

„Halt deinen Mund", informierte er sie kalt. „Ich werde nicht meine oder Harrys schulische Karriere aufs Spiel setzen, nur damit Hermine am Ende vielleicht ganz alleine hier zurückbleibt!", informierte er sie. Und bevor er gehen konnte, hatte Pansy zu ihm aufgeschlossen und Ernsthaftigkeit war auf ihre Züge getreten.

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Weg", begann sie jetzt.

„Parkinson, verschon mich, ich will nicht-"

„- Granger gibt ihr Abzeichen freiwillig auf!", unterbrach sie ihn schnell. Und Ron wollte nicht! Er wollte nicht, dass Pansy ihm Worte vorgaukelten, die er nur zu gerne selber wollte! Es wäre nicht möglich. Es wäre nicht fair. Nicht gegenüber Hermine oder irgendwem. Er wollte es nicht hören! Und Hermine würde niemals die Stellung als Schulsprecherin aufgeben. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein!", sagte er abwehrend.

„Wenn er sie verletzt! So sehr verletzt, dass sie sieht, dass er nur ein verlogener Mistkerl ist… - zu wem würde sie gehen?", flüsterte Pansy jetzt verzweifelt, ohne ihn aus den Augen zulassen. Ron schüttelte erneut den Kopf, und sein Mund öffnete sich stumm. „Denn er wird sie nur benutzen! Sie ist eine Muggel! Und Draco ist… er ist…" Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, und Ron sah in ihr Gesicht hinab. Und es war fast traurig, wie verloren auch Pansy war. Dass sie wusste, was für ein Scheißkerl Malfoy war, und dass sie ihn dennoch wollte.

Und vielleicht musste Hermine einfach einsehen, dass Malfoy ein Scheusal war, ehe sie zurückkommen konnte. Vielleicht musste es so sein!

Und er würde es nicht machen, um Pansy einen Gefallen zu tun. Auf gar keinen Fall! Aber es befand sich ein Korn Wahrheit in Pansys Plan. Draco Malfoy war ein scheiß Todesser und würde seinen Hass niemals überkommen können. Ron spürte, wie er den Rücken durchstreckte, wie seine Züge sich anspannten. Und er vertraute darauf, dass Malfoys Vater seinen Sohn so verdorben hatte, wie es nur irgend möglich war.

„Ich nehme an, du spielst eine entscheidende Rolle in diesem Plan, Parkinson?", wollte er abschätzend wissen, und freudlos zuckten Pansys Mundwinkel.

Er tauschte einen weiteren Blick mit ihr, ehe ein paar Hufflepuffs flüsternd die Bibliothek betraten. Und Ron war klar, er befand sich nun selber auf dunklem Terrain.

An einem gebrochenen Herzen starb man nicht, das wusste er. Aber Pansy Parkinson schien ein gebrochenes Herz so sehr zu verändern, dass sie sogar bereit war, Hilfe bei ihm zu suchen.

Und er griff nach dem letzten Strohhalm.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Sie saß auf der Bank unter der Trauerweide am See. Sie wusste nicht mehr, weshalb sie ausgerechnet hier saßen, denn eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt nicht so öffentlich hier draußen sitzen wollen. Und erst recht nicht an dem Lieblingsplatz von Harry, Ron und ihr selber! Irgendwie waren sie hier gelandet! Und viel wichtiger war, dass sie hatte nein sagen wollen! Aber Blaise hatte sie irgendwie überrumpelt, hatte mit ihr reden wollen. Und sie hatte auch mit ihm sprechen wollen, hatte ihm klar machen wollen, dass es mit ihnen nichts werden konnte, und jetzt…? Jetzt saßen sie hier am See und schwiegen unbehaglich.

„Ähm…", begann er zögerlich, und sie hob den Blick. Immer wieder suchten ihre Augen Das Gelände rund um den See ab. Das Quidditchfeld lag nicht weit von hier, und unter Umständen konnte Harry sie hier entdecken. Oder… Malfoy. Sie schluckte schwer.

„Jaah…", antwortete sie also nur.

„Ich hatte gestern Spaß", erklärte er und fixierte sie nun. Sie nickte eilig.

„Ja, es war wirklich nett", begann sie langsam.

„Hermine, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du willst das alles nicht", erwiderte er ernster. Ertappt sah sie ihn an.

„Was?"

„Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass es etwas anderes ist, und… wir sind nicht im selben Haus, aber-"

„-daran liegt es nicht!", entfuhr es ihr eilig, ehe sie nachgedacht hatte, aber Erkenntnis trat in seinen Blick.

„Also… habe ich recht, und du willst es nicht? Mit mir… ausgehen?", wollte er jetzt traurig wissen, und es tat ihr so unglaublich leid, dass sie ihm Hoffnungen gemacht hatte.

„Blaise…", begann sie, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die dunklen Haare.

„Ich bin einfach ein Idiot. Es ist wegen Harry, oder?", entfuhr es ihm plötzlich, und ihre Stirn runzelte sich.

„Was ist wegen Harry?"

„Du magst… Harry, richtig?"

**_Was?!_**

„Ich… nein! Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte sie fast panisch wissen, und er musterte sie lange.

„Na ja… er ist Harry Potter. Gibt wenige, die jemandem wie ihm einen Korb geben würden", bemerkte er, und Hermine war es schon aufgefallen. Blaise Zabini hatte einen siebten Sinn, wenn es um die Gefühle von anderen ging. Er hatte es bei Draco angenommen und jetzt wusste er auch, dass Harry – was auch immer Harry gerade von ihr wollte! Es war nur… eine Phase. So wie Harry gesagt hatte. Eine Verliebtheit, die vergehen würde.

Und sie wusste auch, würde sie jetzt sagen, dass sie eine derjenigen wäre, die Harry Potter natürlich einen Korb gaben, dann würde Blaise denken müssen, dass es jemanden anders gab. Denn er war wirklich nett. Er war… ja. Das war es, was er war. Wirklich nett.. Aber Hermine hatte festgestellt „wirklich nett" war nicht wirklich, was sie suchte.

Und diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren war noch schwerer, als sie in die Tat umzusetzen.

Aber sie blieb davor verschont zu antworten, denn der sprichwörtliche Teufel kam um den See. Mist! So wie sie befürchtet hatte! Harry hatte sie entdeckt.

Er umrundete den See, und Hermine hatte Blaise noch gar nicht gefragt, wie das Gespräch mit Harry eigentlich gelaufen war. Sie spürte, wie ihre Handflächen feucht wurden, und rieb sie hastig an ihren Hosenbeinen trocken. Harry erreichte sie, geschwitzt und außer Atem.

„Hey", begrüßte er sie und Blaise mehr oder weniger freundlich. Und Hermine hatte sich selten so unwohl gefühlt. Obwohl… Malfoy kam aus der anderen Richtung, den Blick zurückgewandt. Er sprach mit jemandem.

„Pansy, ich habe Zeit keine-" Er unterbrach sich, als er sie und Blaise erkannte. Oh nein. Sie setzte ein unbefangenes Lächeln auf und schenkte es Harry.

„Wie war die Strafe?", erkundigte sie sich also, und Harry verzog den Mund, als er Malfoy erblickte.

„Großartig. Ihr… sitzt auf unserer Bank?", wollte Harry jetzt etwas überfordert wissen, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich perplex.

„Wir haben… einen Spaziergang gemacht", erklärte Blaise ungezwungen. Pansy verhielt sich merklich ruhig an Dracos Seite, stellte Hermine fest.

„Spaziergang? Hier draußen?", mischte sich Draco mit erhobener Braue ein.

„Wo sonst, Malfoy? In der Bibliothek, vielleicht?", erwiderte Blaise glatt, und Draco kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Hermine erhob sich.

„Wir wollten sowieso gerade gehen", unterbrach sie die unangenehme Stimmung laut.

„Wolltet ihr das?" Das war Harry, der sie jetzt prüfend musterte. Oh Merlin noch mal!

„Draco, kommst du jetzt mit?" Und Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wohin Draco mitkommen sollte, aber dass diese Schlange seinen Arm berührte konnte Hermine nicht leiden. Aber natürlich… wie sah es jetzt wohl für ihn aus? Sie saß mit Blaise auf der Bank, gemütlich, nachmittags, als… wären sie… eben ein Paar. Oder so etwas!

„Ja, ich glaube ich habe nichts weiter verloren, nicht wahr?" Sein Blick galt niemandem bestimmten, aber sie verdrehte die Augen. Sie wusste, er konnte es sehen. Er würde jetzt also wirklich mit Pansy mitgehen?!

Und sie atmete resignierend aus.

„Ist das… ein Date?", wollte Harry jetzt unverblümt wissen, und Hermine spürte die Röte in den Wangen.

„Nein, es ist kein Date, Harry", sagte sie leise.

„Oh… hey!" Ron tauchte ebenfalls auf. „Äh, Harry, ich wollte dich abholen kommen", sagte er knapp, und Harry wirkte kurz überrumpelt von Rons Erscheinung.

„Ja?", erkundigte er sich, als wäre es abwegig, dass Ron so etwas tat.

„Ja", bestätigte Ron knapp, und sein Blick ruhte auf ihr.

„Was ist das hier? Ein Scheiß Familientreffen?", erkundigte sich Draco eisig, und jetzt sah Ron zu Pansy. Hermine erhob sich augenblicklich, denn das hier waren ihr entschieden zu viele Leute!

„Blaise, Danke für die Begleitung", sagte sie sachlich, „aber… ich muss wieder zurück. Etwas Ordnung machen für McGonagalls Visite, und morgen sind Vertrauensschülertreffen, also muss ich noch etwas vorbereiten." Blaise öffnete erstaunt den Mund, sagte aber nichts, als sie sich von ihm entfernte.

„Wir sehen uns später, Harry", fügte sie im Gehen in Harrys Richtung hinzu, und machte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg. Das war etwas zu seltsam, oder nicht? Selbst der Zufall brachte doch nicht sechs Leute auf einmal an denselben Fleck?!

Und er holte neben ihr auf, wahrscheinlich mit derselben fadenscheinigen Entschuldigung, nur dass sie tatsächlich Aufräumen würde, während er sonst was tat!

„Was wird das?", wollte er direkt neben ihr wissen. Sie funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Folgst du mir?", schnappte sie entgeistert, und er atmete aus.

„Wir haben denselben Weg, oder nicht?", knurrte er.

„Malfoy-"

„-was? Du gehst mit Blaise _spazieren_, Granger?", unterbrach er sie gereizt, und sie waren noch zweihundert Meter vom Eingang des Schlosses entfernt. Sie konnte seinen Duft neben sich riechen. Sein Parfum, gemischt mit seiner natürlichen Note.

„Nein, Malfoy. Er hat mich überrascht. Ich wollte nicht, aber ich-"

„-aber was?", wollte er mit stechendem Blick neben ihr wissen, und sie hielt verblüfft inne.

„Nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht, aber ich dachte mir, er verdient es, dass ich ihm förmlich erkläre, warum ich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein will", erwiderte sie fest, während sie die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Auch Draco war stehen geblieben und erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Und warum willst du das nicht?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Zum Glück weiß ich es besser, ansonsten würde ich denken, du bist eifersüchtig, Malfoy."

„Eifersüchtig?", wiederholte er belustigt, aber sein Lächeln erreichte seine grauen Augen nicht. „Auf gar keinen Fall, Granger, aber du kannst die Frage ruhig beantworten."

„Beantworte du sie mir doch einfach, wenn du alles besser weißt, Malfoy!", entgegnete sie herausfordernd. Seine Augenbrauenhoben sich ungläubig. Dann wandte er den Blick ab, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, und nickte dann.

„Ok. Wie du willst", sagte er plötzlich. Und sie wappnete sich für die nächste Auseinandersetzung. „Du kannst spazieren gehen, mit wem du willst. Dann werde ich auch _spazieren_ gehen, mit wem ich will." Er betonte das Wort auf eine Weise, die sie wütend machte.

„Ja? Und was soll das heißen, Malfoy?"

„Oh, ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir, Granger", wiederholte er lächelnd ihre Worte und setzte den Weg fort. Er war unfassbar! Und sie nahm die Beine in die Hand, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Du bist ein eifersüchtiges Ekel!", zischte sie, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Du bist ein dämliches Schlammblut", gab er zurück, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Gott, du bist so anstrengend!", murmelte sie neben ihm, und er sah sie wieder an.

„Ich bin anstrengend?", wiederholte er in ätzendem Tonfall, und sie nickte befreit.

„Du bist der anstrengendste Mensch, den ich kenne, Malfoy! Bei jeder Kleinigkeit rastest du aus, und-"

„- und es ist immer meine Schuld?", unterbrach er sie scharf und war wieder stehen geblieben. „Ich bin nicht der einzige, der anstrengend ist, Granger!", knurrte er zornig.

„Jetzt gerade?", warf sie angriffslustig ein. „Doch, Malfoy! Jetzt gerade bist du der einzige, der anstrengend ist!"

Und sie starrten sich zornig an. Der Wind rauschte in den Bäumen, und im Moment hatte sie keine weiteren Worte. Es war so kompliziert. Es war wirklich… anstrengend. Er machte gar nichts einfach. Schließlich atmete er aus. Seine Haare lagen auch jetzt noch viel zu gut, stellte sie verärgert fest. Unfassbar.

„Wie oft willst du Blaise noch treffen, Granger?"

„Was soll die Frage?", erwiderte sie schlecht gelaunt.

„Es ist eine simple Frage, oder nicht?", bemerkte er, genauso stur, wie sie.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", formulierte sie klarer ihre Antwort. Sein Augen weiteten sich.

„Ernsthaft, Granger? Warum ich es wissen will?" Er konnte seine Stimme kaum noch ruhig halten. „Du bist unglaublich!"

„Ach ja? Wie oft taucht Pansy an deiner Seite auf?"

Und er atmete aus.

„Granger-"

„-nein! Es ist mir egal, Malfoy!"

Und er raufte sich die Haare.

„Ok, es ist mir auch egal! Es war eine saublöde scheiß Idee, Granger! Und ich war wahrscheinlich betrunken, zuzustimmen, dich…" Er beendete den Satz nicht, und sie wusste auch nicht, wie er eigentlich enden würde, aber ihr Herz klopfte schneller, bei seinen Worten. „Vergessen wir es einfach!", knurrte er. Und sie nickte heftig.

„Ja. Bin ich auch für, du dämliches Arschloch! Vergiss es!"

Und damit rauschte sie an ihm vorbei, obwohl sie annahm, dass sie dabei im schienbeinhohen Gras nicht besonders anmutig aussah.

Gott, sie hasste ihn!

McGonagall inspizierte alle Räume gründlich, aber Granger enttäuschte sie ja nie. Alles war sauber, alles war perfekt. Der äußere Schein war ja immerzu nur noch perfekt, oder nicht? Seine Hände hatten sich hinter seinem Rücken zu Fäusten geballt, während McGonagall mit dem Finger über den Kaminsims fuhr.

„Ach, Draco", begann sie jetzt mit besorgtem Blick. „Ich soll Ihnen von Professor Snape ausrichten, dass er Sie morgen in seinem Büro erwartet. Um fünf Uhr", fügte sie hinzu. „Nach dem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler." Ihr Blick war streng, und er nahm an, es handelte sich um seine Bewährungsstrafe. Granger hing an McGonagalls Lippen. Oh, sie würde bestimmt jedes Detail gerne wissen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich nur zu gerne mitkommen.

Aber sie musste ja mit Blaise _spazieren_ gehen! Er konnte es nicht fassen!

Und am liebsten würde er sie packen, sie an ihren Haaren an sich ziehen und sie schwören lassen, dass sie sich mit keinem Jungen mehr treffen würde! Aber heute hatten sie ja beschlossen, die Sache zu vergessen.

Scheiße.

Er befeuchtete seine Lippen und nickte schließlich, nach einer Endlosigkeit. McGonagall nickte ebenfalls.

„Gut, ich hoffe, alles ist zwischen Ihnen in Ordnung? Keine Streitigkeiten?", vergewisserte sie sich, wie jede Woche, und er konnte sich nur geradeso daran hindern, aufzulachen.

„Nein!", sagte Granger etwas zu heftig, und McGonagall betrachtete sie über ihre Brillengläser hinweg.

„Na gut…", sagte die Lehrerin schließlich und trat den Rückweg zur Tür an. „Draco, kümmern Sie sich bitte um die Bezahlung der Party, auf die Sie bestehen. Bis morgen Abend braucht das Kollegium den Ablauf. Ich erwarte Sie beide am Freitag nüchtern und wachsam!", fügte sie streng hinzu, und Draco wusste schon, dass das niemals der Fall sein würde.

Aber Granger nickte wieder so verdammt ergeben, dass er kotzen könnte.

„Ja, Professor. Gute Nacht", verabschiedete sie die Lehrerin, und Draco verdrehte die Augen, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Du hättest einfach ihre Füße küssen können", schlug er grimmig vor.

„Fick dich, Malfoy", knurrte sie, und endlich sah sie ihn an. Und er sah es erst jetzt. Sie hatte geweint. Ihre Augen waren noch gerötet. Er vergrub die Hände in den Taschen der dunklen Anzughose. Für McGonagall trugen sie beide ihre Uniformen. Er trug sie nicht gern abends, aber jetzt gerade war es ihm egal.

„Können wir reden?", brachte er schließlich über seine Lippen, und die Worte schmeckten komisch in seinem Mund. Sie hörten sich auch noch komischer an, wenn er sie sagte. Sie musterte ihn kurz.

„Malfoy-"

„-komm schon", sagte er resignierend, und deutete auf die Couch. „Fünf Minuten."

Sie sah ihn noch einen momentlang an und ging dann zur Couch, um sich zu setzen.

Zuerst überlegte er, sich neben sie zu setzen, aber das kam ihm noch bescheuerter vor, Merlin! Er setzte sich also auf den Sessel. Sie sah ihn abwartend an.

„Was jetzt? Noch ein Streit?"

„Kannst du nicht einfach mal deinen Mund halten?"

„Ich lasse mich nicht von dir anschreien!", informierte sie ihn und war im Begriff, sich zu erheben.

„Oh Granger, komm schon!", entfuhr es ihm entnervt. Sie blieb sitzen.

„Also?", wollte sie ungeduldig wissen, und er fuhr sich durch die frisch gewaschenen Haare, die ihm in Strähnen in die die Augen fielen. Er kämmte sie mit seinen Fingern über seinen Kopf zurück, aber sie fielen nur zurück in seine Stirn.

Aber er konnte nichts sagen. Er wusste nicht, was. Er kam sich lächerlich vor. Er wusste, sie wollte reden. Sie mochte Worte, wohingegen er… es nicht so gut konnte. Und netterweise schien sie es ihm nicht leichter machen zu wollen.

„Hast du… den Aufsatz fertig?", fragte er also, denn ihm fiel nichts weiter ein.

„Was?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Für Zaubertränke?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen und er nickte. „Ich… nein, noch nicht ganz", gab sie verwirrt zu.

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte er. Ha. Er führte ein Gespräch mit Granger. Über… Hausaufgaben…. Ja, er war der dunkle Prinz von Slytherin. Oh verdammt noch mal…. Wieder fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Wir… könnten ihn… zusammen fertig machen?", bot er schließlich an, und hob den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Mund hatte sich perplex geöffnet. Und ehrlich ratlos sah sie ihn an.

„Was? Hier?", fragte sie vorsichtig und deutete auf den Tisch vor sich. Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Sicher. Ich meine, er muss bis morgen fertig sein", schloss er, und sie nickte nach einer Ewigkeit.

„Ok…", schloss sie kleinlaut. Er erhob sich augenblicklich.

„Dann… treffen wir uns hier? In zehn Minuten?"

Sie sah ihn an. _Oh Merlin, sieh mich nicht so an, verflucht!_

„Warum in zehn Minuten?", fragte sie verständnislos.

„Weil du vielleicht…", begann er, schwieg dann aber abrupt, denn dieser Satz konnte nur schlecht enden.

„Was?", wollte sie aber scharf wissen.

„… deine… Haare kämmen willst?", endete er schwach, und sie funkelte ihn an.

„Was ist falsch an meinen Haaren?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass sie heute vollkommen…" Wieder biss er sich auf die Lippe. Es war verdammt schwer, sie nicht aufzuregen.

„Ich denke, ich mache den Aufsatz lieber alleine", informierte sie ihn eisig.

„Granger!", hielt er sie hastig auf, und er sah, dass sie wütend wurde. „Komm schon", sagte er still, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Fein, Malfoy. In zehn Minuten hier. Wenn dich meine Haare stören, und ich sie anders frisieren soll, dann würde ich es begrüßen, wenn dein Mal in zehn Minuten verschwunden ist, wenn wir hier sitzen", erwiderte sie glatt, und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich tatsächlich.

„Ha ha", sagte er trocken, und sie hatte sich abgewandt.

Zehn Minuten… wieso hatte er zehn Minuten gesagt? Jetzt würde er zehn Minuten nutzlos in seinem Zimmer warten müssen. Er würde warten, während sonst was durch seinen Kopf gehen würde! Was sollte er zehn Minuten lang machen? In den Spiegel schauen?

Scheiße.

Sie stand vor dem Spiegel. Sollte sie die Uniform anlassen? Oder nicht?

War das ein Date?!

Hatten sie nicht beschlossen, es zu vergessen?

Anscheinend nicht. Er hatte reden gewollt. Es war seine Idee gewesen. Und wieso hatte sie zugesagt, mit ihm den Aufsatz zusammen fertig zu machen?! Das war einfach nur dämlich von ihr gewesen! Sie fasste ihre Haare näher ins Auge.

Nein. Sie würde sie bestimmt nicht glätten, nur für ihn! Das wäre absurd. Wenn sie ihm nicht gefielen, dann hatte er eben Pech gehabt. Und außerdem würde es so aussehen, als würde sie sich schicker machen als es zum Aufsatz schreiben überhaupt nötig wäre!

Sie starrte sich weiterhin an.

Sollte sie einen Rock anziehen? Eine helle Bluse? Ein Shirt? Ihre Schlafsachen? Nein. Sie würde die Uniform anbehalten. Vielleicht könnte sie Strümpfe und Socken ausziehen? Warum? Um es ihm noch einfacher zu machen? _Wirf dich doch gleich nackt auf die Couch, Hermine_!

Sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

Was trieb er in seinem Zimmer? Sie beschloss, erst mal die Unterlagen zusammen zu suchen.

Tasche…

Sie holte ihr Buch raus, Pergamentpapier, ihre Feder, ihr Tintenfass – und das war eine Minute Zeit gewesen. Und jetzt?

Nein. Sie würde sich nicht umziehen!

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, während sie die Decke anstarrte.

Da war doch absurd. Sie sollte sich keine Gedanken machen. Er würde sich keine Mühe geben. Oder?

Hastig setzt sie sich wieder gerade hin.

Sie öffnete die Schuhe und zerrte sich die Strümpfe von den Füßen. Sie stellte sich wieder vor ihren Spiegel, nur um kurz danach ihren Kleiderschrank aufzureißen. Nein, sie könnte doch nicht ihre Uniform anhaben! Hastig ging sie durch die Röcke, die sie hatte. Aber er würde doch sofort sehen, dass sie sich umgezogen hatte, und bequem war keiner dieser Röcke.

Und sie wusste überhaupt nicht, ob… - nein!

Er würde niemals Aufwand für irgendwen betreiben! Wahrscheinlich würde er sein widerliches Muskelshirt tragen, nur um sie zu nerven. Sie griff sich ihre älteste Jogginghose aus dem Schrank. Sie würde sich nicht von ihm verarschen lasse!

Hastig hatte sie sich noch die Haare in einen unschönen Dutt gebunden, als sie ihn rufen hörte.

„Granger?", vernahm sie seine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer, und selbstsicher öffnete sie in Hausschuhen, Jogginghose, Schlabberpulli und mit einem Dutt ihre Tür.

Und sie gefror in der Tür.

Seine Haare lagen wild und blond und sexy frisiert auf seinem Kopf, fielen ihm anmutig in die Stirn, und seine Augenbraue hob sich als er sie musterte. Er trug ein schwarzes offenes Hemd über einem weißen Shirt, dazu eine schwarze Hose.

Oh Merlin!

„Gib… gib mir fünf Minuten", flüsterte sie und schlug hastig die Tür wieder zu.

„Granger?", wiederholte er verwirrt, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf vor ihrem Spiegel, ohne dass er es sehen konnte.

„Fünf Minuten!", rief sie verzweifelt. Sie zog einen beigen Rock aus ihrem Schrank, der locker und leicht um ihre Oberschenkel fiel. Dazu griff sie sich ein helles Oberteil, strampelte sich die peinliche Jogginghose von den Beinen, während sie auch schon nach ihrem Zauberstab griff.

Mit einer Hand verschloss sie den Rock, während sie strähnenweise ihre Haare glättete. Sie hatte falsch gelegen.

Es war doch ein Date, und er sah viel zu gut aus.

Sie kletterte einarmig in das Oberteil, was ziemlich schwierig war, und begann dann ihr Makeup aufzufrischen.

Schuhe… Schuhe…. – was für Schuhe?

Sie griff sich ein paar hochhackige Sandaletten und wusste, dass sie in diesem Outfit essen gehen könnte, aber nicht einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreiben sollte. Nachdem ihre Haare fertig waren – es hatte zehn Minuten länger gedauert – steckte sie sich die silbernen Ohrringe ihrer Mutter an. Sie sahen aus wie Pfeilspitzen, mit winzigen blauen Steinen in den Spitzen.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür.

„Moment!", rief sie. Sie war völlig außer Atem.

„Granger?", hörte sie ihn direkt hinter ihrer Tür. „Kommst du noch, oder…?"

Sie hatte die Tür mit Schwung wieder geöffnet.

„Bin fertig!", rief sie tonlos, und er sah sie an. Überrascht glitt sein Blick an ihr hinab.

„Hm…", sagte er schließlich, „wo ist die Jogginghose geblieben?", wollte er lächelnd wissen, aber sie schenkte ihm lediglich einen wütenden Blick. Er sah… so gut aus, dass sie sich nicht würde konzentrieren können. Elender Mistkerl.

„Lass uns anfangen", erwiderte sie nur und griff sich ihre Sachen vom Schreibtisch. Sie folgte ihm die Stufen hinab ins Wohnzimmer, und er deutete tatsächlich auf die Couch. Sie setzt sich, und er setzte sich schließlich neben sie.

Gott, er roch gut!

„Dann… fangen wir an. Wie weit bist du?" Fast hatte sie nicht zugehört, denn sie konnte ihn nur ansehen. Seine vollen Lippen sprachen, und jetzt gerade erkannte sie den arroganten Schönling nicht in seinem neutralen Blick. „Granger?"

„Ich… zwei Seiten!", sagte sie hastig, ehe sie die Frage wieder vergessen hatte. Er schien das Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als er den Blick senkte.

Er ging durch seine Unterlagen, und sie konnte ihn nur beobachten. Er tauchte die Feder in sein Tintenfass und begann, die nächste Überschrift auf sein Pergament zu schreiben.

„Wollen wir arbeiten, oder willst du mich lieber ansehen?", fragte er fast sanft, ohne sie anzusehen. Röte kroch in ihre Wangen, und sie griff ebenfalls nach ihrer Feder.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Wieso hast du dich umgezogen?", fragte sie kleinlaut, und er schrieb die erste Zeile.

„Ich trage abends nicht gerne meine Uniform", erklärte er ruhig. „Also, ist die zweite Zutat bei dir Wurzelspan oder Drachenkraut?" Er sah sie immer noch nicht an und schien geschäftig Notizen zu machen.

„Malfoy…", begann sie langsam, und er hob den Blick. Er schickte tausend Stromstöße ihre Wirbelsäule hinab.

„Was, Granger?"

Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte, und die Schatten der Flammen tanzten auf seinen schönen Zügen.

„Du und ich…", begann sie, ohne zu wissen, was sie weiter sagen wollte. Seine grauen Augen verengten sich fragend.

„Ja?"

Oh Merlin, es war, als flatterten hundert Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, alleine durch seinen Blick. Er war ihr viel zu nahe. Sie konnte kaum klar denken. Und sie wusste, das war wirklich nicht gut! Das war wirklich ziemlich dumm. Gott, hatte er weiche Haut! Wieso war er so attraktiv?! Hatte sie es früher einfach nicht gemerkt, oder hatte sie es ignoriert? Wie sah er unter dem Hemd wohl aus. _Oh Gott, hör auf zu denken!_

„Unkeusche Gedanken?", flüstert er plötzlich, und seine Lippen formten ein verführerisches Grinsen und Grübchen gruben sich in seine perfekten Wangen. Alleine war er… anders. Er war heute… sie wusste es nicht, aber er war so… - Gott! Sie war erbärmlich! Und sie wurde wieder rot.

„Nein!", widersprach sie und senkte den Blick. Sie hörte ihn ausatmen. „Nein", wiederholte sie kopfschüttelnd und wusste, sie nahm dem Wort damit seine Überzeugungskraft.

„Ok…", erwiderte er langsam. „Zwei Möglichkeiten", ergänzte er rau. Oh Merlin, ihr Herz klopfte viel zu laut. Viel zu laut! Er müsste es doch hören können! Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Seine Stimme allein war schon zu viel. So sexy durfte ein Mensch allein überhaupt nicht sein! „Entweder du küsst mich… _jetzt_…", murmelte er, angestrengt um Kontenance bemüht, „oder wir machen mit dem Aufsatz weiter", ergänzte er tonlos. Sie atmete hastig ein und wieder aus, denn sie hatte die Luft angehalten. Sie kam sich vor wie ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen.

„Aufsatz", hauchte sie dem Wohnzimmertisch entgegen, als wäre sie gerade einen Marathon gelaufen, denn sie würde ihn jetzt unmöglich küssen. Ach, wäre sie doch einfach cooler. Wäre sie doch einfach so glatt und überheblich wie er es war!

„Ok", bestätigte er nach einer kleinen Weile. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er sich wieder seinem Pergament zuwandte.

Die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging, schien ihren in Flammen gesetzt zu haben, denn trotz Rock und luftigem Oberteil war ihr so heiß wie noch nie. Es könnte auch am Feuer liegen, und es fiel ihr auch schwerer zu atmen. Sie könnte auch einfach in Ohnmacht fallen!

Mit fahrigen Fingern griff sie nach ihrer Feder. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper war angespannt, während sie neben ihm saß. Es war ungerecht, dass er so locker wirkte. Es war einfach nicht fair!

„Also?" Sie erschrak fast über seine Stimme, biss sich aber auf die Lippe, um kein Geräusch zu machen. _Reiß dich einfach zusammen, Hermine! Es ist Malfoy. Es ist nur Malfoy!_ Und sie hob den Blick.

„Ja?", hauchte sie erwartungsvoll, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten wieder.

„Wurzelspan oder Drachenhaut?", wiederholte er seine Frage, und ihr Mund öffnete sich verwirrt. Das Atmen war ihr noch nie so verdammt schwer gefallen. „Granger?", fügte er rauer hinzu, während sie in seinen mittlerweile dunkler gewordenen Augen versank.

Ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten unter seinem hungrigen Blick.

„Drachen…haut…?", brachte sie zusammenhanglos über die Lippen, aber sein Blick ließ ihren Herzschlag aussetzen, und gleichzeitig ließen sie die Pergamentblätter los, und sie konnte nicht sagen, wer wen zuerst geküsst hatte.

Sie wusste nur, auf einmal war kein Abstand mehr zwischen ihnen! Ihre Lippen öffneten sich verlangend unter seinen, und seine Zunge stieß hungrig nach vorne, während er sie mit einem Knurren auf seinen Schoß zog. Hart griffen seine Finger um ihre Taille, während sie seinen Nacken umschlang. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, und schon hatte er sie mit seinem Gewicht nach unten auf die Couch gedrückt.

Nur kurz war der Kuss unterbrochen gewesen, aber schon fanden seine Lippen ihren Mund erneut, und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Unterleib vor Schauern gleich explodieren würde!

Er lag zwischen ihren Beinen, und ihr Rock war schamlos nach oben gerutscht.

Atemlos zog er seinen Kopf plötzlich zurück, um sie anzusehen.

Sie spürte seine Lippen immer noch auf ihren. Blonde Spitzen hingen ihm wild in die Stirn, und er hatte noch perfekter ausgesehen. Seine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht, ihre Lippen, und dann öffnete er den Mund.

„Granger, ich… ich…", begann er zusammenhanglos, während sie abwesend über die kurzen Locken in seinem Nacken fuhr. Sie konnte ihn nur anstarren. Würde er… gleich etwas ziemlich Erhebliches sagen? Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals!

„Ich…", wiederholte er wieder, und sie wollte nur noch, dass er sie küsste! Sie vermisste seine Nähe, obwohl er direkt über ihr war. Es war unglaublich! Und sie wusste nur eins: Es fühlte sich einfach nur richtig an. Es war ihr absolut klar!

Und sie spürte eine komplette Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper, und Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als sie einfach nur nickte. Einfach nickte, weil sie ihn verstand, weil sie nicht erwarten konnte, dass er sie wieder küsste, dass er sie… - egal, was er mit ihr tat! Sie wollte nur ihn!

Also nickte sie heftig. „Ja, ich weiß", flüsterte sie heiser. „Ich… ich dich auch, Draco!", sagte sie, und ihr Herz zersprang in ihrer Brust. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf seine Lippen.

…

Aber…

_… __nichts passierte. _

Ihre Lider flatterten auf. Und er starrte sie an. Völlig entgeistert. Und ihr Herz fiel aus allen sieben Wolken ziemlich heftig und ziemlich hart zurück auf den Boden.

Den Boden aller Tatsachen. Auf den Boden ihrer Räume.

„Was?", fragte er ernstlich verwirrt, und sie glaubte, dass sie sterben würde. Genau jetzt.

Oh nein! Sie spürte die Tränen deutlicher, und es waren keine Freudentränen, oh nein! Definitiv nicht.

„Was?", wiederholte sie also heiser und hasste sich selbst! Oh Gott, das hatte sie gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Oh Gott, nein! Wie er sie ansah! Als wäre sie etwas Ekliges! Als wäre sie Ungeziefer und er wüsste nicht recht, ob er sie leben lassen oder mit seinem Schuh erschlagen sollte. Sie schloss ihren geöffneten Mund, zwang Sauerstoff in ihr Gehirn und würde alles geben, was sie hatte, wenn sie nur eine Minute in der Zeit zurückgehen konnte!

Sofort sprangen ihre Gedanken zu McGonagalls Zeitenumkehrer! Wenn sie sich nur eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen könnte, um ihn zu borgen! Obwohl… - dass sie Draco Malfoy gerade praktisch ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, war doch wohl ein ausgezeichneter Grund, oder nicht?!

Oh Merlin, nein!

„_Du… mich auch_?", wiederholte er ihre Worte ungläubig und starrte sie weiterhin an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

„Nein!", sagte sie sofort. „Ich… nein!" Sie schob ihn von sich, richtete sich auf, zog den Rock gerade und erhob sich kopfschüttelnd. „Nein!"

Seine Augenbrauen hatten sich ungläubig gehoben.

„Hast du das gerade wirklich zu mir gesagt?", wollte er wissen, und sie konnte den Ton seiner Stimme nicht exakt deuten, aber sie traute ihm zu, dass seinen Worten gleich ungläubiges Gelächter folgen könnte. So klang er nämlich gerade. Er klang… _amüsiert_. Sie schloss die Augen, denn jetzt gerade – genau das – war ihr Albtraum! Denn jetzt gerade war sie eines der Mädchen geworden, das sie verabscheute! Oh Gott!

Sie starrte in den Kamin, aber es geschah kein Wunder.

Sie wachte nicht plötzlich auf.

Es war kein Traum, nein.

Und tatsächlich unterdrückte er ein Lachen. Und ärgerlich wischte sie sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Hör auf!", zischte sie zornig. Die Hitze in ihren Wangen verbrannte sie, und sie kam sich so dumm vor! Sie! Hermine Granger dumm! Oh Gott….

„Tut mir leid, Granger, es ist nur…", begann er grinsend, aber sie schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Nein! Halt deine Klappe, ok? Ich habe es nicht ernst gemeint! Gott!" rief sie zornig aus. „Es… es ist etwas, was man eben sagt, wenn man…", begann sie aufgelöst, und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie gerade von sich gab!

„Potter wird begeistert sein!", lachte er, und sie griff sich ihre Unterlagen.

Oh Gott, wieso versank sie nicht endlich im Erdboden?! Sie stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer, ihre Stufen empor.

Die Tür fiel mit einem Knall ins Schloss.

Sein Grinsen verblasste, bis es ganz verschwunden war.

Ruhig saß er auf der Couch und starrte in die Flammen. Sein Atem ging flach, und er hatte nicht begriffen, was gerade passiert war. Er hatte gerade Zweifel bekommen. Er hatte ihr sagen wollen, dass sie es besser sein lassen sollten, weil es zu kompliziert war, weil es nirgendwohin führte, weil es… einfach eine schlechte Idee war. Und sie… sie… sagte, sie würde ihn auch…? Ihn _auch_ was? Ihn… ihn… - er konnte es nicht mal denken.

Ihn… _lieben_?

Hatte sie das gemeint? Hatte sie geglaubt, er hatte ihr so ein Geständnis machen wollen? So etwas Selbstkastrierendes? So etwas vollkommen Hirnrissiges? Da könnte er sich gleich vom Astronomieturm stürzen! Liebe war für die Schwachen! Und sie glaubte allen Ernstes, er würde so etwas zu ihr sagen?!

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Was?

Und… sie sagte das zu ihm? Warum, zum Teufel? Hatten sie sich nicht heute noch gestritten? Hing nicht alles sowieso in der Schwebe? Wieso sagte sie es dann? Sein Mund öffnete sich perplex, denn er begriff es nicht.

Er lehnte müde den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

Scheiße. Er nahm nicht an, dass sie noch scharf auf Sex war.

War sie verrückt geworden?! Und er horchte in sich. Da war nichts. Da war… gar nichts.

Und ihre Worte hatten ihm seine Erektion genommen. Das war noch wesentlich eindrucksvoller. Niemand… liebte ihn. Sein Blick wandte sich zu ihrer verschlossenen Tür.

Wieso hatte sie das getan? Wieso hatte sie alles kaputt gemacht?

Er schloss die Augen wieder und musste lächeln. Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, als er jünger war.

_„__Mutter?"_

_„__Ja, Draco?" Sie sah ihn über Zeitung hinweg an, ohne ihm wirklich Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Ihr Blick wirkte abweisend wie immer._

_„__Liebst du Vater?", fragte er und wollte es auch fragen, denn seine Eltern verreisten nicht zu zweit, so wie es Gregorys Eltern ständig taten._

_„__Ach", sagte sie abwehrend und senkte den Blick wieder in den Tagespropheten. „Sitz gerade und iss auf, Draco."_

Er atmete aus, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten freudlos.

„Tut mir leid, Granger", murmelte er und fuhr sich über Stirn. „Für so was bin ich der Falsche", ergänzte er lächelnd und zog seinen Zauberstab. „_Accio_ Feuerwhiskey", rief er in den Raum und hörte das Brechen der Dielen im hintersten Schrank. Die Tür flog aus den Angeln, und die Flasche schoss in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Er würde es morgen reparieren.

_Morgen_….


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Immer wieder blickte er nach links und rechts. Pansy fühlte sich nicht wohler als er. Das zumindest konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen.

„Also?"

Sie schien zu erwarten, dass er sprach. Er atmete aus, denn er wollte überhaupt nicht in der Position sein, dass Pansy tatsächlich vor ihm stand und darauf wartete, dass er etwas erklärte, und er wollte nicht unter Treppen neben Putzeimern stehen und Pläne mit einer Slytherin schmieden, wie er die Schulsprecher entheben lassen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ok?", fuhr er sie aggressiver an, als er vorgehabt hatte. Und Pansy verdrehte die stark geschminkten Augen.

„Es hat nicht geklappt!", gab sie entnervt zurück.

„Das weiß ich selber, Parkinson! Ich bin kein Profi, verdammt", knurrte er. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll."

„Tja, Weasley, an mir liegt es nicht." Und er starrte sie an. Wieso – _Merlin wieso_ – hatte er sich nur auf so eine Verbindung eingelassen?

„Wie wäre es dann, wenn du mich in Ruhe lassen würdest?", knurrte er ungeduldig, aber Pansy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie noch einmal in den menschenleeren Korridor blickte.

„Weißt du, ich glaube langsam, es ist dir völlig egal."

„Was? Was du von mir hältst? Parkinson, es gibt nichts, was mir egaler ist als das!", sagte er gepresst, und Pansy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Weasley. Wenn du Granger willst, dann musst du dich schon mehr anstrengen. Ist dir klar, dass du mit Draco Malfoy konkurrieren musst?" Und sein Mund öffnete sich perplex. Er konkurrierte bestimmt nicht mit Malfoy! Er sagte nichts und drängte sich auf den Flur.

„Wo willst du hin?", rief sie ihm zornig nach und holte ihn ein.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu diskutieren", schnitt er ihr knapp das Wort ab, ohne inne zu halten.

„Wirklich? Du musst überhaupt nicht so empfindlich tun! Mir musst du nichts beweisen, Merlin, noch mal!", rief sie ihm nach. „Ich kann dir helfen. Ich bin zufällig ein Mädchen, Weasley. Und nebenbei bemerkt bin ich ein Mädchen, bei dem du in keiner wachen Minute auch nur dir geringste Chance haben würdest!", fügte sie lauter hinzu, und zornig hielt er inne.

„Warum sollte ich das auch wollen?", schnappte er wütend, aber sie war wieder näher gekommen.

„Merlin, du bist wirklich dämlich. Weil ich dir helfen kann, das zu bekommen, was du willst! Weil ich weiß, was Männer wollen und weil ich weiß, was Mädchen wollen, Weasley." Und sie war so überzeugt von sich. Ron hätte schreien können.

„Nicht alles auf der Welt läuft über irgendwelche Oberflächlichkeiten. Das ist der Grund, weshalb du auch niemanden hast, Parkinson."

Aber jetzt lächelte sie wieder auf diese hochnäsige Art und Weise. „Ach wirklich?"

„Ja! Hermine, Harry und ich haben zusammen gekämpft! Gegen alles, wofür du stehst!"

„Oh, verschon mich mit dieser Weltverbesserungs-Nummer, Weasley. Und du begreifst es nicht, oder?", fügte sie hinzu, und Ron sah sich wieder um, aber niemand hatte sie bisher entdeckt. Das war auch besser so!

„Dann erleuchte mich. Ich bitte dich, erzähl mir, was ich nicht begreife, Pansy!"

„Granger ist es scheiß egal", schloss sie bitter. „Denkst du, Draco ist freundlich? Höflich? Der Harry Potter unter den Slytherins? Nein, er ist oberflächlich, er ist gemein, er ist-"

„-und du stehst trotzdem auf ihn, oder?", entfuhr es ihm scharf, aber Pansy antwortete ihm nicht auf die Frage.

„Das Problem ist, dass deine kostbare Granger darauf anspringt."

„Tut sie nicht", erwiderte Ron kopfschüttelnd, wenn auch nicht überzeugt.

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte Pansy.

„Nein, tut sie nicht."

„Wie dem auch sei, Weasley, du bist langweilig."

„Was?", fuhr er sie an, und konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich seit fünf Minuten von Pansy Parkinson beleidigen ließ.

„Das einzig interessante an dir ist Potter", schloss sie offen. Und Ron spürte, wie er nichts erwidern konnte. Er spürte, wie Pansy mit allem, was sie sagte, falsch liegen konnte, und wie sie dennoch manchmal ein Korn Wahrheit fand. Und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. „Und mit ihm scheint es zurzeit auch nicht gerade gut zu laufen", fügte sie mit einem eindeutigen Blick hinzu.

„Du irrst dich", sagte er tonlos.

„Glaub mir, Weasley, ich sehe dich, und ich kann sagen, sogar Gregory Goyle bietet mehr Unterhaltungswert als du."

„Weißt du, was du bist Pansy? Denkst du wirklich, du wärst-"

„-ich bin eine Slytherin. Ich bin erste Vertrauensschülerin, und ich-"

„-ich bin auch erster Vertrauensschüler, Pansy!", unterbrach er sie, und kam sich lächerlich dabei vor. Es war ihm sonst auch egal, dass er Vertrauensschüler war. Und das sollte auch keine hervorstechende Eigenschaft sein.

„Ja, aber der Unterschied zwischen uns ist, dass mein Name auf jeder Jungentoilette in die Türen geritzt ist."

„Weil du eine Schlampe bist?", vermutete er kühl.

Kurz schwieg sie und schenkte ihm ein böses Lächeln. Sie hatte sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle. Blöderweise besser als er selbst.

„Weil jeder mit mir zusammen sein möchte, Weasley!", knurrte sie, und ihre Augen funkelten böse.

„Nein. Nicht jeder. Ich bestimmt nicht, Harry bestimmt nicht, und so wie es aussieht, hat auch Malfoy kein Interesse an dir oder deinem-"

„-Weasley, verstehst du nicht? Es geht nicht um mich! Ich kann bekommen wen ich will, kostet es mich auch Aufwand, aber bei dir…" Sie machte eine Pause und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Du hast Potential, aber du nutzt es nicht."

„Ich habe…" Er schwieg verblüfft. Er hatte Potential? Was sollte das überhaupt heißen?! Er sah sie an. Pansy Parkinson hatte eine interessante Art. Alles an ihr war makellos. Ihr Makeup, ihre Kleidung, ihre Pläne. Sie ließ keinen Fehler zu, und sie schaffte es sogar, ihn zu beleidigen, ohne dass er sie stehen ließ.

„Und ich kann dir helfen. Wenn du mich lässt", fügte sie hinzu.

„Inwiefern? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich deine Hilfe will."

„Wäre es nicht bedauerlich, wenn Granger sich nicht für dich entscheidet, weil du nicht wenigstens die billigen Tricks versuchst, mit denen Draco arbeitet?"

„Hermine ist nicht so oberflächlich!"

„Ach nein?" Und Pansy lächelte auf eine wissende, bedauernde Art. „Wach auf, Weasley. Granger ist nur ein Mädchen. Und ein sehr berechenbares, wenn sie auf Draco Malfoy reinfällt." Ron rieb sich über die Augen.

„Erklär mir noch mal, was du von ihm willst, wenn du weißt, wie scheiße er ist?", murmelte er müde.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Natürlich nicht!", knurrte er gereizt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass-"

„-Weasley, eine Frau will, was sie nicht haben kann. Wenn du auf einmal, aus heiterem Himmel der Mann wirst, der alle Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, glaubst du nicht, dass Granger dich endlich bemerken würde?"

„Was? Hermine bemerkt mich! Sie weiß, wer-"

„-ja, deswegen verbringt sie ihre Abende auch mit Draco. Ich frage mich, ob sie noch Jungfrau-"

„-halt deine Klappe, Parkinson!", rief er ärgerlich aus.

„Also?", fuhr sie ihn wieder an, Erwartung war in ihren Blick getreten. Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein. Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet, und es hat nicht geklappt." Pansy sah ihn an und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, Weasley. **Du** hast es versucht, **dein** Plan war dumm, und jetzt bist **du** wütend, weil Granger nicht längst in deinen Armen liegt." Sie fasste es ziemlich gut zusammen, und Ron spürte wieder die Hitze in seinen Kopf steigen. Er hasste es, dass er sich auf Pansy eingelassen hatte.

„Und ich nehme an, du bist so viel klüger, Parkinson?", knurrte er, am Ende seiner Geduld.

„Natürlich, Weasley. Willst du gelten, mach dich selten", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Was?"

„Wir gehen heute nicht zum Vertrauensschülertreffen", eröffnet sie jetzt.

„Das ist dein grandioser Plan?"

„Nein, Weasley. Wir gehen nach Hogsmeade."

„Wir dürfen unter der Woche nicht nach-" Aber er verstummte, als er ihren abschätzenden Blick registrierte.

„Ja?", erkundigte sie sich lauernd. „Weißt du, dass mein Ruf ziemlich darunter leiden würde, wenn mich jemand mit dir sieht? Also könntest du, für unser gemeinsames Wohl, einfach mal mitarbeiten?"

„Und dann was? Was willst du in Hogsmeade?"

Und ihr Blick glitt über seine Erscheinung. Er blickte ebenfalls an sich herab. Gut, seine Schuhe waren… schon mal sauberer gewesen. Seine Hose war ein Stückchen zu kurz, sein… - oh, na gut, er hatte sich mit seinem Hemd verknöpft, aber sonst…? Hastig öffnete er den untersten Knopf, um sein Hemd zu richten, aber er hörte Pansy seufzen. Merlin, das waren alles bloß Oberflächlichkeiten!

„Es wird nicht funktionieren", schloss er bitter, während er hastig sein Hemd zurück in die Hose schob. Pansy würde nicht recht behalten!

„Das war mir bei deinem Blaise-Plan schon von vornherein klar, Weasley. Also, könntest du jetzt zumindest höflich genug sein, mir die Chance zu geben?" Und schließlich hob er den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich habe kein Geld für Kleidung, Pansy, und ich habe auch keine Lust mit Klamotten zu versuchen, irgendetwas zu erreichen", sagte er, und es stimmte. Er hatte kein Geld. Und Hermine fiel auch nicht auf Geld herein! Die Belohnung für den Sieg über Voldemort, hatte seine Mutter so schnell ins Gringotts-Verlies gebracht, bevor er einen neuen Rennbesen überhaupt hatte ansprechen können.

„Weasley, das einzige Problem, was ich nicht habe, ist Geld, ok?" Sie klang gereizt.

„Nein", sagte er jetzt kopfschüttelnd.

„Weasley, wenn es nicht funktioniert, vergessen wir alles weitere und tun so, als hätten wir nie miteinander gesprochen. Also?" Pansys Plan war, ihm Kleidung zu kaufen. Und dann? Dann was? Magischerweise sollte sich durch eine Hose alles ändern? Und er spürte, wie verzweifelt er wirklich war, denn er ging nicht. Er machte nicht kehrt.

„Wann?", fragte er also resignierend und wusste, er hatte Pansy noch mehr Macht gegeben.

„Wir treffen uns um zwei Uhr an den Schlosstoren. Sei pünktlich, und dass keiner dich bemerkt!", erwiderte sie und hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. Er seufzte auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Es war halb acht. Er hatte noch nichts gegessen, und ihm war schlecht genug, alleine von diesem Gespräch.

Sie hatten gleich Magische Geschichte, und es würde ein sehr langer Tag werden.

Er machte Kehrt in Richtung Halle. Vielleicht könnte er sich einen Apfel mitnehmen.

Viele Schüler verließen bereits die Halle, auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Es herrschte schlecht gelaunte Stimmung, wie an jedem Montagmorgen, und er konnte es nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Er war selber in finstere Geschäfte verwickelt und fühlte sich mehr als schlecht.

Er erreichte die Große Halle, ohne jemanden zu treffen, und hielt in den beiden großen Flügeltüren inne.

Dort standen sie. Seine besten Freunde. Hermine sah umwerfend aus. Auch in Schuluniform. Er nahm die Uniform nicht wirklich wahr. Er sah nur sie. Sie und Harry und Ginny standen bereits. Er betrat die Halle und kam unbemerkt näher.

„-habe den Aufsatz noch gestern fertig geschrieben, und es war wirklich nicht gerade einfach. Snape wird immer-" Sie unterbrach sich, als sie ihn erkannte. „Ron!", begrüßte sie ihn, und Erleichterung schien ihr Gesicht aufzuhellen. Ihm fiel ein, dass er sich nicht weiter um den verdammten Aufsatz gekümmert hatte. Tja, Pech. Er hatte auch gerade wichtigere Sorgen an der Hand. Verwundert tauschte er Blicke mit Ginny und Harry. Harry schien etwas wortkarg zu sein.

„Ron, wo warst du?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber er deutete lediglich ein Kopfrucken an, dass resignierend zur Kenntnis nahm. „Jungs, wir müssen gleich los. Ich möchte vorne sitzen."

„Bei Binns?", vergewisserte sich Ginny misstrauisch, aber Hermine nickte.

„Sicher, ich weiß ja, dass seine Prüfungen schwierig sind. Ich habe sowieso viel zu wenig getan, in den letzten Wochen!", entfuhr es Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

Ron vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose. Hermine wirkte so anstrengend wie eh und je. Verbissen und etwas… verloren.

„Was ist mit euch beiden los?", wollte Ginny jetzt von ihm wissen und betrachtete dann Harry.

„Nichts", sagte Ron sofort.

„Ja, nichts", sagte auch Harry.

Er bemerkte, wie sich Hermine aufrechter hinstellte, und ihr Gesicht einen stählernen Ausdruck annahm.

„Lasst uns gehen, ok? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust auf dieses Arschloch. Es reicht schon, dass wir heute Zaubertränke mit diesen Vollidioten haben!", entfuhr es Hermine zorniger als üblicherweise. Erneut tauschte er einen Blick mit Harry. Harry jedoch schien Hermines Wortwahl nicht verwunderlich zu finden. Malfoy hatte die Halle betreten, hinter ihm Goyle und Pansy, die zu ihm aufschlossen.

Hermine setzt sich nahezu augenblicklich in Bewegung, und Ron und Harry folgten ihr. Er verabschiedete sich noch mit einem Winken von Ginny, die sich wieder an den langen Gryffindortisch setzte, und im Vorbeigehen bemerkte Ron wie Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten. Und es regte ihn innerlich schon wieder auf. Pansy ignorierte ihn, als hätten sie nie ein Wort gewechselt. Und das war auch gut so.

Und Ron hatte nichts, was er zu Harry sagen konnte. Ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts mehr ein. Er könnte Harry fragen, wie gestern das Nachsitzen gelaufen war, aber er hatte keine Lust, zu fragen. Er hatte keine Lust, sich über Malfoy aufzuregen.

„Was ist los mit euch?", fragte jetzt auch Hermine, aber Ron sah, dass sie weder ihm, noch Harry in die Augen sehen konnte. Aber Ron sah erst jetzt, wie müde Hermine aussah. Ihre sonst cremig weiche Haut, war nicht ebenmäßig. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, und ihre Lider wirkten geschwollen, als hätte sie… geweint? Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung?", wagte er zu fragen, und ihr Gesicht wirkte wieder verschlossen und angespannt.

„Natürlich, Ronald. Alles bestens", erklärte sie steif. Sie log. So einfach war es. Aber mittlerweile war es nicht mehr so einfach so etwas anzusprechen, stellte er verärgert fest. Würde er sie darauf ansprechen, würde sie ihn abblocken, wahrscheinlich sogar gehen. Sie würde nicht ehrlich antworten, erst recht nicht, wenn es Malfoy betraf. Und er würde alles darauf verwetten, dass Malfoy schuld daran war, dass Hermine nicht geschlafen hatte.

Er seufzte. Es würde ein langer Tag werden. Harry drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern, und alles hatte sich geändert.

Sie betraten mit der anderen Schar Schüler das Klassenzimmer, und als wäre es selbstverständlich, setzte sich Harry neben Hermine.

„Es macht dir nichts aus, oder?", fragte Harry offen, und Ron ruckte mit dem Kopf. Was sollte er tun? Natürlich machte es ihm etwas aus, dass sein bester Freund in Hermine verliebt war! Er setzte sich hinter Harry an den nächsten Tisch.

„Darf ich?", fragte Lavender Brown, wohl eher aus Höflichkeit, denn sie hatte bereits ihre Tasche auf den Platz neben ihm geworfen.

„Mir egal", erwiderte Ron. Er hatte Lavender einen Korb gegeben, als sie ihn um ein Date gebeten hatte. Jetzt war es etwas unangenehm, sie zu sehen, vor allem, da sie ihn nicht mal mehr mit einem einzigen Blick beachtete.

Professor Binns schwebte durch die Tafel, und Rons Kopf sank langsam auf die Tischplatte. Es war einfach nur traurig, dass er sich auf Pansy Parkinson verlassen musste.

Ihr Herz raste. Und sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Ihr Herz raste seit einer Viertelstunde, und sie hatte nichts zu Mittag essen können. Sie hatte Zauberkunst überstanden, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie war im Unterricht so präsent gewesen, dass sie ihn praktisch alleine hätte halten können. Professor Binns und Professor Flitwick hatten sie ungefähr siebenhundert Mal dran genommen.

Sie hasste Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins. Sie hasste die Slytherins. Sie waren bereits auf dem Weg nach unten, und sie war heilfroh, wenn sie nicht bis gleich ohnmächtig geworden war. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen! Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall in Snapes Klassenzimmer gehen, und wissen, dass sie gestern Abend praktisch gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte!

Denn das tat sie nicht! Es war nur… ein Reflex gewesen. Es war nicht echt gewesen. Und sie hatte es bestimmt nicht so gemeint. Bestimmt nicht! Und er grinste! Er schien es als großen Spaß zu empfinden, vielleicht sogar als verdammten Sieg über das dämliche Schlammblut, was ihn eigentlich hassen sollte! Er beleidigte sie ausschließlich, gab sich niemals Mühe ihr irgendetwas leichter zu machen, und sie war ein weiteres dummes Mädchen, was ihm ihr Herz zu Füßen legte!

„Hermine?" Sie erschrak fast, als Harry sie ansprach.

„Was?", schnappte sie, und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts, ich wollte wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist?"

Beide hatten sie es heute schon gefragt. Und nein! Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit Harry umzugehen hatte, seitdem er ihr gebeichtet hatte, dass er sie mochte. Und sie wusste auch nicht, ob Ron es wusste, oder ob es Ron etwas ausmachte, denn Ron sprach seit der ersten Stunde nicht mehr mit ihnen. Er sprach auch nicht mit Harry, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit Ron sprechen sollte. Was sie fragen sollte! Es war nicht mehr so einfach wie früher.

Und sie war so nervös, so aufgeregt, und es ging ihr einfach schlecht. Sie hatte so viele selbstsüchtige Gedanken im Kopf, dass sie nicht einmal daran denken konnte, die Freundschaft zwischen Harry, Ron und sich zu retten.

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer war offen. Sie blieb vor der Tür stehen, als Harry und Ron bereits reingegangen waren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Tür würde kleiner und kleiner werden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie wäre ein riesiges Monster, was nicht durch die Tür passen würde, und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Snape erschien im Türrahmen.

„Kommen Sie rein, oder bleiben Sie draußen?", erkundigte er sich, unfreundlich, wie immer, und sie schaffte es nur, mit dem Kopf zur rucken, ehe sie ihm folgte. Sie passte durch die Tür. Und Merlin, wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass sie nicht durch die Tür passen würde!

Aber niemand schenkte ihr Beachtung. Sie schritt auf wackeligen Beinen zum Tisch, wo die anderen Gryffindors bereits Kessel aufgestellt hatten, und Snape klatschte vorne in die Hände.

„In einigen Wochen sind die Prüfungen, und wer jetzt nicht alle Tränke auswendig brauen kann, wird bei mir keine gute Note bekommen", informierte er sie alle eisig. Neville neben ihr öffnete fahrig den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes.

Ich möchte in den nächsten Wochen, dass zwei Schüler vorne stehen und einen Trank brauen, den alle anderen ebenfalls brauen müssen. Alle anderen sind jetzt gewarnt, was sie nächste Woche erwartet. Ich möchte, dass die beiden besten der Klasse nach vorne kommen." Hermine Herz schlug viel zu schnell.

Sie wusste, Harry war nicht besser als sie. Oh nein! Oh nein! Nein, nein, nein! Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihren Ohren.

„Heute sind es unsere geschätzten Schulsprecher. Also, bringen Sie ihre Kessel nach vorne und brauen Sie mir den Trank der ewigen Sonne", befahl Snape, während er ein Pergament und eine Feder in die Hand nahm. Hermine bewegte sich nicht, während Malfoy nach vorne kam und seinen Kessel auf den vordersten Tisch stellte.

„Hermine", bemerkte Harry neben ihr, aber sie rührte sich nicht.

„Miss Granger?"

Wenn sie lange genug still blieb, vielleicht würden die Leute sie dann nicht mehr beachten. Sie versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie räusperte sich, als Snape sie auffordernd ansah.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie nach vorne kommen?"

„Ich… ich kenne den Trank nicht", log sie heiser. Snapes Blick wurde finster.

„Was? Über diesen Trank sollten Sie auch den Aufsatz geschrieben haben, Miss Granger. Also nehme ich an, Sie wissen, wie er zu brauen ist. Mr Malfoy scheint es auch zu-"

„-ich habe den Aufsatz nicht!", rief sie lauter.

„Hermine!", entfuhr es Harry neben ihr.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man den Trank braut, Professor", wiederholte sie und sah überall hin, nur nicht nach vorne zu Malfoy. Ja. Sie war so erbärmlich, dass sie nicht einmal neben ihm stehen wollte. So erbärmlich, dass sie lieber einen Eintrag von Snape in Kauf nahm, als nach vorne zu gehen.

„Sie haben den Aufsatz nicht geschrieben?" Und Snape glaubte ihr nicht. Er glaubte ihr nicht, denn er kam zu ihr.

„Nein, Sir", beharrte sie. Und er verschränkte die Arme, als er vor ihr stand.

„Wäre Sie so freundlich, mit Ihre Tasche zu zeigen?", fragte er jetzt, und alle Schüler beobachteten sie gespannt. Hermine spürte, wie ihr heißer wurde. Mist. Ihr Herzschlag setzte kurz aus.

„Nein, Sir", sagte sie also, und Snapes Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Nein? Miss Granger, bitte zeigen Sie mir Ihre Tasche", wiederholte er, ohne jede Freundlichkeit. Sie wurde nervöser. Sie überlegte, ob sie Snape sagen sollte, dass sie nicht verpflichtet war, ihm ihre Tasche zu zeigen, dass er kein Recht hatte, ihr Wort anzuzweifeln, aber… wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dann konnte sie vielleicht nachvollziehen, warum er denken musste, dass sie log. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass sie etwas nicht gemacht hatte.

Aber ehe sie widersprechen konnte, hatte Snape sich neben ihr gebückt, und ihre Tasche auf den Tisch gestellt. Er öffnete sie, ehe Hermine ihn abhalten konnte.

„Sir!", begann sie schockiert, während ihr wieder einmal bewusst wurde, dass sie von ausnahmslos allen angestarrt wurde.

„Und was ist das hier?" Snape zog mit erhobener Augenbraue die Mappe mit dem Aufsatz hervor.

„Ich… Sir… das…", begann sie, bei weitem nicht so eloquent, wie sie vorgehabt hatte.

Es verging eine kleine Ewigkeit, in der Snape sie abwartend und ungeduldig anstarrte. Sie könnte einfach weinen, überlegte sie. Das konnte sie doch in letzter Zeit besonders gut.

„Das ist mein Aufsatz", sagte Ron neben ihr plötzlich. „Sir", fügte er hastig hinzu. Snapes Blick hob sich mikroskopisch langsam von ihrem Gesicht zu Rons.

Wieso tat Ron das? Mit klopfendem Herzen wandte sie sich ebenfalls an Ron.

„Ihr Aufsatz, Mr Weasley? Wieso ist er in Miss Grangers Tasche?" Ron schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Er sah Snape gerade ins Gesicht.

„Wollen Sie meine Tasche auch durchsuchen? Ich habe nämlich keinen Aufsatz da drin. Das da ist mein Aufsatz. Hermine hat… es nicht geschafft, und deshalb… habe ich ihr meinen gegeben", schloss Ron, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Und Hermines Kiefer lockerte sich vor Überraschung, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Absolut nicht! Auch Harry bedachte Ron mit einem ungläubigen Blick.

„Wirklich? Und warum sollten Sie so etwas tun, Mr Weasley?", erkundigte sich Snape gefährlich langsam. Er schien die Interesse an dieser Unterhaltung schlagartig zu verlieren. Hermines Herz schlug noch immer schnell, und sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie gerade dachte. Ron half ihr tatsächlich. Ron stand für sie ein. Ron… -

„Weil ich sie liebe, Sir."

…

_Oh… mein… Gott!_

Hermine spürte, wie sie nicht mehr atmen konnte. Oh nein! Was sagte er denn da?

Es war immer noch still um sie herum. Snapes Augenbraue war in die Höhe gewandert.

„Mr Weasley-", begann Snape warnend, aber Ron hatte sich die Tasche um die Schulter geschlungen. „Wenn Sie jetzt gehen, werden Sie den Rest der Woche nachsitzen müssen!", drohte er lauter, als sich Ron auf den Weg zur Tür machte. Hermine konnte ihm nur stocksteif hinterhersehen. An der Tür hielt Ron inne und wandte sich noch einmal um.

Er wirkte vollkommen resigniert und lächelte tatsächlich freudlos.

„Sir, bei allem Respekt, das ist mir scheiß egal."

Und damit war Ron verschwunden. Sofort schlug die Stimmung um, und Getuschel loderte im gesamten Klassenzimmer. Hermine tauschte einen Blick mit Harry, aber dieser wirkte ähnlich hilflos. Mit hochroten Wangen starrten sie also auf die Arbeitsfläche, und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Snape gereizt die Arme hob.

„Genug! Ruhe! Fangen wir an. Mr Malfoy, Sie beginnen alleine!", donnerte Snapes Stimme. „Miss Granger, zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", fügte er streng hinzu. Sie schluckte. Sie hatte noch nie so viele Punkte abgezogen bekommen, aber jetzt gerade war es ihr merklich egal.

Ron hatte gesagt, dass er sie liebte…!

Und hatte sie das gewusst? Hatte sie das geahnt? Hatte sie gehofft, dass es nicht so sein würde? Wa sollte sie tun? Sie wusste es nicht! Sie hob den Blick nicht nach vorne, sie sah Malfoy nicht ein einziges Mal ins Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich lachte er sich innerlich tot.

Und sie musste nicht nach vorne sehen, denn sie brauchte Malfoys Anweisungen auch nicht! Denn natürlich war es ihr Aufsatz und nicht Rons. Und natürlich konnte sie das Rezept auswendig.

Und jetzt hatte sie immerhin eine Entschuldigung, nicht an Rons Worte denken zu müssen. Vorerst. Denn jetzt konnte sie einen Trank brauen. Sich vollkommen darauf konzentrieren. Denn wie sollte sie damit umgehen? Wie sollte sie mit dieser ganzen seltsamen Aufmerksamkeit umgehen? Wie ging man damit um, wenn man plötzlich all seine besten Freunde verlor? Wie?! Denn sie wusste es nicht.

Und sie hörte die Slytherins lästern und lachen, und sie glaubte auch, Pansys gehässige Stimme hören zu können.

Und sie versuchte, alle bösen Stimmen auszublenden.

Er hatte stoisch gewartet, und er glaubte nicht, dass er jemals wieder hier gewesen war, seitdem er und Harry Vielsafttrank getrunken hatten, um sich im zweiten Jahr als Crabbe und Goyle auszugeben. Viele Slytherins waren aus dem Portraitloch gestiegen, hatten ihn mehr als scheel angesehen, und endlich, kurz vor drei kam sie.

Sie verharrte voller Unglauben vor ihm. Eine Traube an Mädchen musterte ihn abschätzend. Aber jetzt gerade, heute, in diesem Moment – war es Ron wirklich egal. Er hatte all seine Würde und seinen Stolz heute verloren, also war es ihm egal, was eine Horde blöder Mädchen von ihm dachte.

„Geht schon mal vor!", sagte Pansy befehlsgewohnt, und ohne eine weitere Frage zu stellen, verschwanden die geschminkten Mädchen weiter im Gang. „Ja, Weasley?", fügte sie glatt hinzu. Sie trug ihre Uniform nicht mehr. Sie trug einen kurzen Rock, Strümpfe, die über ihren Knien aufhörten, sehr hohe schwarze Schuhe, eine blaue Bluse und sehr viele Ketten übereinander. Und er kannte mittlerweile den Duft von ihrem Parfum.

„Wir waren verabredet", erwiderte er ruhig. Und milde Nachsichtigkeit trat auf Pansys harte Züge.

„Nein, Weasley. Wir waren verabredet, bevor du beschlossen hattest, im Alleingang alles zu versauen", klärte sie ihn eisig auf. Das silberne V über ihrer Brust blitzte im Licht des Flurs. Seine Stirn runzelte sich.

„Ich habe nicht-"

„-oh? Du hast ihr also nicht vor allen Schülern gestanden, dass du sie liebst?", unterbrach ihn Pansy gepresst, und einige weitere Schüler schritten verwundert an ihnen vorbei. „Und wieso bist hier vorbeigekommen?", zischte sie und zog ihn tatsächlich um die nächste Ecke, wo es ruhiger war.

„Dann habe ich es halt gesagt! Es war doch sowieso offensichtlich, ich-"

„-das mag sein, Weasley, aber ein Junge hat keine Chance mehr bei einem Mädchen, wenn er erst mal sagt, dass er sie liebt!", rief Pansy wütend. Und Ron sah sie an.

„Was?"

„Ja!", schnappte sie und sah sich panisch um. „Und jetzt kannst du gehen!"

„Pansy, du bist ziemlich arm dran", schloss er müde.

„Was? Oh ja, sicher! Ich bin arm dran! Immerhin habe ich mir nicht die Blöße gegeben, vollkommen chancenlos mein letztes bisschen Stolz zu opfern!"

„Na und?", rief Ron jetzt zornig, und Pansy zuckte beinahe zusammen vor Schreck. Sie fixierte ihn mit grünen Augen. „Immerhin weiß es Hermine jetzt! Immerhin habe ich es ihr gesagt, anstatt alles in mich reinzufressen!"

„Und was hat es dir gebracht? Ich bin sicher, sie hat nicht nach dir gesucht, sie hat deine Worte nicht erwidert, denn ansonsten wärst du wohl kaum hier?!"

„Nein", gestand er ein. „Nein, hat sie nicht. Aber immerhin bin ich nicht so feige wie du. Immerhin leide ich nicht unter der Vorstellung, dass jemand kein Interesse mehr an mir hat, weil ich meine Liebe gestehe!" Pansy sah ihn an. Offen und verwirrt. „Und wenn sie es nicht erwidert, na und?", rief er plötzlich und hob verzweifelt die Hände. „Dann… dann war es eben Pech! Dann hab ich mich eben geopfert, aber immerhin habe ich alles getan!"

Und Pansy atmete aus. Sie blickte den Gang hinab, fixierte keinen bestimmten Punkt, verlagerte schließlich ihr Gewicht auf ihr anderes Bein und hob den Blick.

Und Ron unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu ihr nicht. Es war ohnehin egal, ob Pansy dachte, er wäre ein Versager, oder nicht. Er war nicht wirklich hergekommen, in der Hoffnung, dass Pansy ihm wirklich helfen konnte. Er… hatte nur gerade nicht gewusst, wo er sonst hin sollte. Pansy war komplexer als er angenommen hatte. Unter ihrer schönen Schicht war also absolut nichts Schönes. Sie hatte Angst. Anscheinend noch mehr Angst als er selber. Sie hatte Angst vor Gefühlen, hatte so viel Angst vor ihren eigenen Schwächen, dass er vermuten musste, dass sie Zuhause nicht besonders viel Unterstützung bekam.

Aber war das so bei Reinblütern? Bei den reichen Reinblütern? Manchmal vergaß er, dass er selber ein Reinblut war. Das Wort bedeutete in anderen Kreisen etwas völlig anderes. Er fühlte sich nicht überlegen. Nicht gegenüber Muggeln oder Halbblütern. Magie war für ihn kein Privileg. Es war kein Anrecht, was nur manchen zustand. Es machte ihn nicht besser.

Es gab andere Dinge, die einen besseren Menschen ausmachten. Er hatte immer geglaubt, Harry vereinte all diese Dinge in sich. Slytherins waren nicht so gebaut. Sie waren weder selbstlos, noch verstanden sie, was Aufopferung bedeutete. Er atmete aus.

„Ich denke, ich werde gehen", sagte er leiser, als seine Erkenntnis beinahe unangenehm im Raume stand. „Ich brauche keine Tricks", fügte er hinzu. „Ich muss mich nicht verstellen, damit mich jemand mag." Er hatte sich abgewandt. Er war tatsächlich so weit gegangen, dass er nicht mal Angst hatte, in den Korridor der Slytherins hinab zu steigen.

„Weasley!", hörte er ihre Stimme und hielt inne.

„Was?", fragte er, und Pansy verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist jetzt auf einmal mutig und… furchtlos? Wir... – vielleicht war deine Aktion nicht das aller schlimmste, was du hättest tun können", räumte sie zerknirscht ein. „Vielleicht… kannst du… das ausbauen, was du angefangen hast?"

Und Ron glaubte nicht, dass er verstanden hatte. Pansy bot ihm an, ihm immer noch zu helfen? Pansy gab nach? Sie verurteilte ihn doch nicht dafür, was er getan hatte? Er legte den Kopf schräg und betrachtete sie ungläubig.

„Oh, sieh mich nicht so an Weasley!", schnappte sie zornig, und alle Offenheit war wieder aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. „Ich glaube immer noch, dass es ein Fehler war, aber vielleicht springt Granger auf so etwas ja doch an", schloss sie ausweichend. Ron unterdrückte ein Lächeln. War das ein weicher Kern in Pansy Parkinsons steinharter, eiskalter Slytherin-Schale? Unmöglich…! Hatte er gerade die Königin aus Slytherin beeindruckt?

„Also, Hogsmeade?", erkundigte er sich mit erhobener Braue, und Pansy verschränkte mit wissendem Blick die Arme vor der Brust.

„Musst du nicht nachsitzen?", wollte sie herausfordernd von ihm wissen, und Ron spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel hoben, ehe er die Achseln zuckte.

„Ja. Und?"

Pansy nickte und wirkte fast als wäre sie für einen Moment fasziniert von ihm.

„Guter Start, Weasley." Sie gab sich geschlagen und bedeutete ihm, vorzugehen. Rons Herz klopfte schneller. Snape würde ausrasten, das wusste er. Aber… Hermine war einfach wichtiger als Nachsitzen. Das wusste er jetzt auch!


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Er hatte sich tatsächlich dazu herabgelassen, zu warten. Fünf Minuten lang. Und es waren sehr lange Minuten gewesen. Aber jetzt, nachdem seine Autorität satte fünf Minuten in Frage gestellt gewesen war, atmete er laut aus und schritt zur Tafel nach vorne.

Und er war sich sicher, weder Granger, noch Weasley, noch Pansy würden auftauchen.

Und er hatte in seinem Kopf einige Szenarien durchgespielt. Granger könnte mit Weasley irgendwo sein, seinen Kopf kraulen, während er bittere Tränen in ihren Schoß weinte.

Oder Potter hatte sich Weasley jetzt vorgeknöpft und Granger spielte ihr kleines Versteckspiel vor ihm weiter. Wie lächerlich sie sich heute in Zaubertränke verhalten hatte! Wie bodenlos feige sie doch war! Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal angesehen, wo er doch seine höhnischsten Ausdrücke für sie parat gehalten hatte, für nur einen Blick aus ihren braunen, verletzten Augen.

Aber nein, sie hatte ihn nicht eine Sekunde lang angesehen und hatte nicht erkennen können, wie sehr er Weasley verachtete. Wie sehr er jeden verachtete, der eine solche Gefühlsäußerung zustande brachte! Und dann auch noch vor dem Schulleiter persönlich!

Merlin, Weasley war ein dummes Schwein. Und ein armes Schwein.

Und das interessante war, dass sich Draco eigentlich keine Sorgen machte, dass Granger jetzt an Weasleys Arm hängen würde, denn… hey, immerhin hatte sie ihm erst gestern Abend ihre Liebe gestanden! Zumindest praktisch fast hatte sie es getan!

Und das gab ihm die Sicherheit, dass er mit dem kleinen Schlammblut eigentlich anstellen konnte, was er wollte, auch wenn sie jetzt, zugegebenermaßen, den Reiz für ihn so gut wie verloren hatte. Zu schade…. Wirklich zu schade.

Aber… Pansy passte nicht in dieses Bild der Abwesenheit. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie und Weasley seltsamerweise an verschiedenen, abwegigen Orten zusammen erschienen. Aber es ergab keinen Sinn in seinem Kopf, denn Pansy konnte Weasley wahrscheinlich genauso wenig leiden, wie er es tat.

Pansy war bestimmt… - hm. Wo war Pansy? War sie heute überhaupt da gewesen? Ja, er glaubte sich an ihre Gegenwart erinnern zu können. Sie war nicht krank. Also? Wo war das Miststück?

Aber er räusperte sich und beschloss, ohne Granger und auch ohne den Idioten Weasley und Pansy anzufangen. Immerhin hatte er seine Party zu planen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man eine Party plante. Er hatte das Gold dafür. Aber… alles andere… hatte er eigentlich Pansy überlassen.

„Freitag…", begann er nickend. „Irgendwelche Ideen?"

Die Vertrauensschüler starrten ihn an, und ihm klang noch McGonagalls Warnung von gestern in den Ohren, dass bis heute Abend das Konzept zu stehen hatte. Er würde Pansy ihren verdammten Hals umdrehen, wenn sie nicht gefälligst schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel lag!

„Wo ist Granger?", fragte irgendein Ravenclaw-Junge, und Draco spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel sanken.

„Nicht hier anscheinend, oder Craneberg?", erwiderte Draco knapp, und der Junge lächelte verwirrt.

„Mein Name ist Halingsworth", korrigierte ihn der Junge, aber Draco hörte ihm gar nicht zu.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr er ungerührt fort, „ich bezahle nur für die Party, wenn sich jemand darum kümmert."

„Und das sollen wir machen?"

Er fasste das brünette Mädchen aus Hufflepuff ins Auge. Er kannte nicht mal die Hälfte der Namen der Schüler. Und dieses Mädchen trug eine unvorteilhafte Brille und wirkte so widerlich von ihm abgeneigt, dass er seine Fingerknöchel knacken ließ.

„Natürlich. Wofür seid ihr Vertrauensschüler?", provozierte er sie kalt. Sie öffnete den Mund vor Entrüstung. „Am besten fangt ihr an, zu rechnen", fuhr er fort.

„Aber Pansy hat die Listen für-", begann eine Viertklässlerin aus Slytherin, die wenigstens den Anstand hatte, zu zittern, während sie mit ihm sprach.

„-aber Pansy ist hier nirgendwo, oder?", unterbrach Draco sie gereizt. „Bedankt euch also bei Pansy Parkinson dafür, dass ihr alles noch einmal machen könnt", erklärte er lächelnd.

„Was ist mit all den anderen Dingen, die besprochen werden müssen?"

Merlin, nochmal. Draco fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare. Das Hufflepuff Mädchen regte ihn auf.

„Und was wäre das? Wann die Vertrauensschüler durch das menschenleere Schloss spazieren und sich großartig fühlen, weil sie Punkte abziehen dürfen? Oder wie lang eure Rocksäume dieses Jahr sind und wie lang sie letztes Jahr waren? Mit dieser Scheiße könnt ihr Granger nerven, aber ich bezahle die Party des Jahres, und wenn ich es mir nicht anders überlegen soll, schlage ich euch vor, ihr rechnet aus, wie viel Alkohol wir brauchen, damit auch die hässlichsten von euch, irgendeinen betrunkenen Vollidioten abkriegen, ansonsten könnt ihr euren Freitagabend damit verbringen, von imaginären Partys in euer erbärmliches, pinkes kleines Einhorn-Tagebuch zu schreiben!"

Alle starrten ihn an. Gott, wie er die Vertrauensschüler hasste! Und endlich… endlich begannen sie sich zu rühren. Einige kramten nach Pergament, bildeten Gruppen und kritzelten Zahlen aufs Papier. Er setzte sich seufzend hinter das Lehrerpult und zog ein Quidditch-Magazin aus seiner Tasche.

Konzentrieren konnte er sich allerdings nicht. Die Vertrauensschüler tuschelten leise, wogen ab, was zu kaufen war und wie viel es kosten durfte, damit er nicht ausrastete, und seine Gedanken wanderten. Er fühlte sich beschissen. Und er wusste nicht mal genau, warum. Sein Blick glitt aus dem Fenster. Sie befanden sich hier im dritten Stock des Schlosses auf der Westseite. Das bedeutete, er hatte einen fabelhaften Ausblick auf die Ländereien des Schlosses.

Und es entging ihm nicht. Zwar waren es bestimmt hundert Meter Luftlinie, aber er erkannte zwei Menschen. Lange dunkle Locken, kurze schwarze Haare.

Potter und Granger! Er würde wetten, es waren Potter und Granger! Beide trugen Gryffindorroben! Die Zeitschrift sank in seiner Hand, und er starrte angestrengter aus dem Fenster nach unten auf den gewundenen Weg, der zum Quidditchfeld führte. Irgendetwas rumorte in seinem Magen. Was tat sie bei Potter?! Was zur Hölle brachte sie dazu, Potter aufzusuchen, nachdem Weasley heute auf peinlichste Weise sein Herz in Snapes Klassenzimmer ausgeschüttet hatte?

„Malfoy?"

Entschied sie sich jetzt für Potter? War die Sache mit dem Idioten Weasley so ein Schock für sie gewesen, dass sie jetzt auf Potter zurückfiel? War es so?

„Malfoy?!"

Er fluchte unterdrückt. Die verrückte Ravenclaw hatte ihn erschrocken. Wie hieß sie? Loony?

„Was?", schnappte er, denn er war sauer, dass sie ihn erschrocken hatte.

„Das ist sie nicht", erklärte sie geflissentlich, nachdem sie seinem Blick gefolgt war.

„Was?", knurrte er ungehalten, und Luna Lovegood lächelte sanfter.

„Das ist nicht Hermine", wiederholte sie, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

„Das ist mir scheiß egal", erwiderte er, wenig überzeugt. Und Luna lächelte immer noch auf irritierende Weise. „Was willst du?", schnappte er zornig.

„Wie hoch ist dein Budget?", erkundigte sie sich freundlich, völlig unbeeindruckt von seinem Zorn.

„Mein was?"

„Dein Budget", wiederholte sie.

„Keine Ahnung, Lovegood. Und es ist mir egal. Ich habe Gold. Plan einfach die scheiß Party."

„Du bist ziemlich wütend. Auf Ron?" Und Draco war fast beeindruckt davon, wie egal Luna seine Ausbrüche zu sein schienen.

„Was?", wiederholte er also mit Bedacht.

„Oder auf Harry?", fragte sie weiter, und seine Augen verengten sich, während er sich erhob.

„Ich denke, wir sind fertig mit dieser Unterhaltung", schloss er leiser.

„Oder auf beide?" Sie machte keine Anstalten, zu gehen. Er sah sie ungläubig an. Seit wann hatten die Vertrauensschüler keine Angst mehr vor ihm?! „Ich habe mich mit Ginny unterhalten", fuhr Luna fort. Er überlegte, ob er so tun musste, als höre er sie nicht mehr, oder als wüsste er nicht, von wem sie sprach. Aber er entschied sich dagegen.

„Weißt du, dass mich das nicht interessiert? Am besten setzt du dich wieder und befolgst meine Anordnung", erwiderte er. Aber er hielt die Stimme ruhig, fast leise. Denn er wusste, die kleine Weasley war mit der verrückten Loony Lovegood befreundet. Und er wusste, irgendwie könnte alles schlecht auf ihn zurückfallen. Egal was!

„Ich finde es schade, Malfoy. Du und Hermine, ihr habt euch geküsst, oder?"

Draco spürte ein feines Kribbeln in seinem Nacken. Ausdruckslos sah er Luna Lovegood an. Oh, verdammt, sie hatten noch eine ganze Menge gemacht als das, aber er sagte nichts, sah sie einfach nur an.

„Und wenn du sie magst, dann solltest du dich vielleicht etwas mehr anstrengen. Ich meine, natürlich ist es schwierig mit Harry und Ron. Ginny weiß selber, dass Harry in Hermine verliebt ist. Und nach Rons Aktion heute nehme ich an, die beide wissen nicht, dass du und Hermine-"

„-hey!", unterbrach Draco sie scharf. Immerhin sprach Luna so leise, dass niemand sonst diese Unterhaltung verfolgen konnte. Und dieses Mädchen hatte verdammte Nerven! „Ich mag Granger nicht, Lovegood. Keine Ahnung, was du und die kleine Weasley euch ausdenkt, aber von mir aus können sich Potter und Weasley wegen Granger umbringen, dann hätte ich zwei Probleme weniger", schloss er gepresst.

Luna seufzte tatsächlich. „Ich will dir nur helfen", sagte sie abwehrend und lächelte wieder.

„Ich brauche keine verdammt Hilfe von einer Wahnsinnigen!", gab er glatt zurück.

„Du solltest Hilfe annehmen, denn so wie es aussieht, hast du bald keine Freunde mehr, Malfoy. Und keine Hermine."

„Du hast deinen Verstand verloren", knurrte er bloß. Und dass sie immer noch lächelte machte ihn rasend vor Wut. „Lieber habe ich keine Freunde, als deine Hilfe anzunehmen. Ich habe gehört, sogar deine Mutter hat sich umgebracht, weil du ihr auf die Nerven gegangen bist!" Es wurde Zeit, dass dieses Miststück verschwand. Dann war er eben widerlich. Das konnte er doch besonders gut. Und tatsächlich lächelte sie immer noch.

„Wenn der Zeitpunkt kommt, an dem du scheiterst, dann… sag Bescheid. Wenn du reden willst", erwiderte sie achselzuckend und wandte sich mit einem Nicken von ihm ab.

Das war doch wohl die Höhe! Er starrte ihr verwirrt nach. Was war gerade passiert? Er begriff es nicht! Hatte ihm Luna Lovegood gerade einen Ratschlag gegeben? Ihm ihre Hilfe angeboten? Was war er? Ein Sozialfall, dem man helfen musste? Und vor allem… - sie wusste Bescheid! Er musste es Granger sagen. Denn das hier… war jetzt ganz offiziell der Punkt, an dem er aussteigen würde. Es hatte etwas Verrücktes wie Luna Lovegood gebraucht, aber er begriff: Granger war nichts für ihn. Zu viele Bedingungen knüpften daran an.

Er würde es ihr sagen. Sie war ein Schlammblut, und er war nur für einige Wochen verrückt gewesen. Er hatte sich viel zu tief hinab begeben.

Er war aufgewacht. Endlich!

Pansy stand hinter ihm. Sie hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild in dem großen Frisierspiegel.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie die Seiten kürzen würden. Weasley, dieser Pottschnitt war vielleicht vor zehn Jahren In, aber mittlerweile… sind Haare nicht mehr gleichlang", erklärte sie arrogant. Ron atmete aus. Er hob ergeben die Arme. Es war ihm gleichgültig, wie seine Haare aussahen, solange sie nicht pink wurden.

„Meinetwegen", gab er sich geschlagen, und der Frisör wedelte verzückt mit dem Zauberstab. Die Schere, die in der Luft ungeduldig verharrt hatte, begann nun ihr grausames Werk. Er sah zu, wie Büschelweise Strähnen auf den gelben Linoleumboden rieselten.

Und es dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Es wirkte alles etwas ungleich, aber der Frisör setzte den Zauberstab höher an, und Ron spürte, wie seine Haare getrocknet und frisiert wurden.

Er betrachtete sich unschlüssig, als der Frisör zurückgewichen war.

Na ja, er konnte jetzt seine Ohren sehen. Er hob den Blick zu Pansy im Spiegel. Sie war näher gekommen, und Ron registrierte wie sie ihre Hände zu seinen Haaren hob. Ehe er etwas Entsprechendes bemerken konnte, fuhren ihre Finger durch seine Haare. Und sie schien es nicht mal zu bemerken.

„Wenn sie tiefer in die Stirn fallen, dann…", murmelte sie, während sie seine Strähnen zurecht zog, „dann sieht es gleich viel besser aus", schloss sie leise, ihre Augen ruhten immer noch auf seinen Haaren. Ron starrte sie an. Und dann schien sie es erst zu merken. Sie zog ihre Hände so hastig zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt und blickte fast erschrocken in sein Gesicht.

„Hast du gerade meine Haare frisiert?", wollte er ungläubig von ihr wissen, und Ärger zeichnete sich auf ihren Zügen ab.

„Weasley, es sind bloß Haare. Ich habe dir nicht deine Socken angezogen!", schnappte sie und wandte sich sofort von ihm ab, um zur Kasse zu gehen. Der Frisör löste mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs den Umhang von Rons Schultern, befreite ihn von einzelnen Haaren, und mit einem Grinsen folgte Ron Pansy nach draußen.

„Und jetzt?", wollte er draußen von ihr wissen, und ganz klar, war es ihr doch unangenehm, dass sie nicht mal gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn angefasst hatte. Es war fast zu komisch. Aber sie schenkte ihm schließlich einen abschätzenden Blick, und Pansy war wieder ihr arrogantes Selbst.

„Jetzt? Guck dich an, Weasley", befahl sie eindeutig und deutete auf seine Hochwasserhose. Fast musste er lachen.

„Ich hab kein Problem damit", erklärte er offen.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber die ganze restliche magische Welt fällt in Ohnmacht bei deinem Anblick. Und nicht aus Verzückung", ergänzte sie trocken. Er folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd.

„Komplimente sind nicht deine Stärke, oder?", rief er ihr nach, aber er glaubte, er hörte sie gereizt aufstöhnen.

Aber das Lachen war ihm nach einer Stunde vergangen. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Hosen er tatsächlich schon anprobiert, wie viele Hemden nicht über seine Schultern gepasst hatten und wie viele Hüte er auf den Boden geworfen hatte, denn er würde niemals einen Hut tragen!

„Weasley!", knurrte sie verärgert, aber er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Ohne Schuhe stand er auf einem Podest, während ein Schneider an seinen Hosenbeinen zupfte. Er wusste nicht, ob es drei Uhr war, vier Uhr, ob es noch Montag war oder bereits das Ende der Welt, wie er sie kannte. Er wollte nur noch weg!

„Parkinson, ich habe keine Lust mehr! Ich musste noch nie eine Hose kaufen, bei der ein Mann meine Knie abgemessen hat, verdammt!", schrie er praktisch, am Ende seiner Geduld.

„So kauft man aber Hosen, wenn man nicht gerade im Schweinestall aufgewachsen ist!"

„Nein!", rief er schließlich, schob den kleinen Zauberer bei Seite, der einen entrüsteten Fluch auf Italienisch murmelte, den Ron mit einem Stirnrunzeln besser nicht kommentierte. „So kaufen vielleicht betuchte Reinblüter Hosen, weil sie glauben, dass sie etwas Besseres sind, aber ich habe keine Lust mehr!"

„Du hast eine beschissene Körperform!", knurrte sie, während ihre schwarzen Strähnen mittlerweile unordentlich aus ihrer vorher noch glatt gelegten Frisur stachen.

„Oh wirklich? Vielen Dank!", knurrte er, verschwand in seiner Kabine und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Er trug sie so in der Hand und schritt an ihr vorbei. Sie folgte ihm fluchend.

„Das war es jetzt? Du haust ab?", rief sie ihm zornig nach, als er vor der Tür angekommen war.

„Wonach sieht es für dich aus? Ich denke, ich habe genug Zeit damit verbracht, mich von alten Herren begrapschen zu lassen. Vielleicht stehst du darauf, aber ich-"

„Oh, fick dich, Weasley! Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, als ich angenommen hatte, aus dir könnte man auch nur ansatzweise irgendetwas machen, was auch nur im Entferntesten attraktiv aussieht!", schrie sie außer sich, und der gesamte piekfeine Laden hörte ihnen zu.

Er verdrehte die Augen und ersparte sich, darauf etwas zu erwidern.

„Ronald Weasley!"

Und er erstarrte genau jetzt. „Wieso hast du keine Schuhe an, und wieso bist du nicht in der Schule?"

Er hob langsam den Blick. Seine Mutter stand in der Eingangstür des Geschäftes und fixierte ihn mit dem typischen Molly-Weasley-Zorn. Er atmete erst mal aus.

„Ich… ich…", begann er ratlos, und ihm fiel keine Ausrede ein.

„Ich dachte, es ist verboten, Hogwarts unter der Woche zu verlassen? Und wer ist deine Freundin hier?", fügte seine Mutter direkt hinzu, während Pansy neben ihm erstarrt war.

„Äh… Mum, das ist Pansy. Parkinson", ergänzte er hastig, falls es seine Mutter noch nicht erraten hatte.

„Parkinson?", wiederholte seine Mutter ungläubig, und Pansy nickte schließlich als sie aus ihrer Starre erwacht war.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Weasley", begrüßte sie seine Mutter kleinlaut.

„Also? Was tut ihr hier?", ignorierte seine Mutter die Peinlichkeit der Situation rigoros, und Ron wusste keine Antwort.

„Wir haben die Erlaubnis von Snape bekommen, nach dem Unterricht Hogsmeade zu besuchen, da wir die ersten Vertrauensschüler sind und besonders fleißig waren, um in letzter Sekunde noch ein Kleid für mich zu besorgen, denn wir gehen zusammen auf den Frühlingsball", erklärte Pansy mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass ihm fast die Schuhe aus der Hand gefallen wären.

„Was?" Seine Mutter schien ebenfalls überrascht. „Snape hat gesagt, du wärst fleißig?", wandte sie sich sofort an ihn. „Na, das ist mal eine positive Überraschung. Ronald hat mir nicht erzählt, dass er mit dir auf den Ball geht", fügte sie sofort hinzu und fasste Pansy nun näher ins Auge.

„Es war… ganz spontan entschieden."

Ja, ganz spontan in den letzten fünf Minuten, würde er mal behaupten!

„Und ihr kauft hier ein?"

„Oh ja, ich hatte… ein Kleid zurückgelegt gehabt und dachte, Weas-… Ronald könnte ein paar der Anzüge hier anprobieren, aber er ist sehr undankbar", schloss Pansy kopfschüttelnd. Rons Mund klappte auf. Und seine Mutter nickte!

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut. Ich bin hier für einen Anzug für Ronalds Vater. Du glaubst ja nicht, dass ich meinen Mann hier hin bekomme. Nicht für alles Gold der Welt." Ron spürte die Hitze in den Wangen.

„Mum!", sagte er hastig. „Wir… wir müssen auch gehen."

„Du wirst deine Schuhe anziehen, und nachdem ich den Anzug geholt habe, können wir zusammen einen Tee trinken gehen. Ich nehme an, ihr habt noch die Zeit?" Und er schluckte, während er begann, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Sicher, Mrs Weasley", sagte Pansy jedoch bereits und jetzt schoss sein Kopf in ihre Richtung. Ihr Blick war nicht zu deuten, aber er wagte nicht zu widersprechen. Oh Merlin! Er wollte nicht mit seiner Mutter und Pansy Tee trinken! Gerade hatte ihm Pansy noch erklärt, dass er praktisch unattraktiv wie ein Troll durch die Gegend laufen würde!

„Wunderbar. Ronnie, zieh dir deine Schuhe wieder an", befahl seine Mutter jetzt als sie an ihnen vorbeirauschte. Mit hochrotem Kopf bückte er sich hastig zu Boden.

„_Ronnie_?", wiederholte Pansy spöttisch, aber er schenkte ihr einen zornigen Blick.

„Was zur Hölle erzählst du meiner Mutter? Wir gehen nicht zusammen auf den Ball!"

„Mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen!", schnappte sie genauso wütend.

„Nichts Besseres, als das? Wieso hast du nicht einfach gar nichts gesagt?"

„Und dann hätte ich so ausgesehen wie ein dummer Fisch auf dem Trockenen? Nein, es reicht wohl, wenn einer von uns unterprivilegiert und dämlich ist!", knurrte sie, und seine Ohrläppchen wurden heiß vor Wut, aber seine Mutter war wieder da.

Noch eine Sekunde länger hielt er den Blick zu Pansy aufrecht, ehe diese es fertig brachte und ein bezauberndes, falsches, widerliches Slytherin-Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte.

„Mrs Weasley, ich kenne ein entzückendes Café, direkt gegenüber", sagte Pansy zuckersüß zu seiner Mutter, und ohne ihn weiter zu würdigen, hatte Pansy den Laden verlassen. Ron trottete schlecht gelaunt hinterher. Er hasste Pansy Parkinson!

Sie hatte es geschafft, sich zu beschäftigen. Sie hatte es geschafft, sich nicht zu schlecht zu fühlen, weil sie nicht zum Vertrauensschülertreffen gegangen war. Sie hatte Ron nicht gefunden, und sie war sich auch unsicher gewesen, ob sie ihn überhaupt hatte sehen wollen, nach diesem Tag heute.

Und sie wusste nicht genau, was jetzt passieren würde. Sie fühlte sich absolut dumm. Sie fühlte sich ausgenutzt und schlecht, und sie wollte Malfoy überhaupt nicht mehr sehen. Es war zu peinlich. Es war einfach viel zu… schmerzhaft!

Jetzt versteckte sie sich hier in der Eulerei, aber es roch nach Eulenmist, und sie wollte nicht mehr länger bleiben. Sie würde in die Bibliothek gehen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich die klügste Idee. Da könnte sie auch keinen Unsinn anstellen. Dort würde sie Malfoy nicht verfluchen, sie würde etwas Sinnvolles lernen und komplett müde eventuell ins Bett stürzen. Das war ein guter Plan, denn sie wollte auch Harry heute nicht mehr sprechen.

Sie wusste nicht, was Harry jetzt dachte, was er… sagen würde.

Und als sie die Eulerei verließ erkannte sie in der Ferne am Schlosstor zwei Schüler. Sie hielt am Geländer der Treppe ganz oben inne und sah zu, wie die beiden Gestalten näher kamen. Und je näher sie kamen, umso sicherer war sie, dass einer der beiden rote Haare hatte.

Ron? Mit wem war er um die Zeit weg gewesen?! Langsam kam sie die Stufen der Eulerei hinunter. Sie lag rechts neben dem Haupttor zum Schloss und zum ersten Mal versteckte sie sich vor Ron hinter den Rosenbüschen im Torbogendurchgang.

Es war Ron! Sie erkannte seine Stimme! Und der andere Schüler war…

… **_Pansy_**?! Pansy Parkinson?

Sie lauschte den beiden, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen.

„Tja…", hörte sie Ron sagen. Sie erkannte ihn nicht vollständig, aber… seine Haare sahen anders aus! Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie ihn betrachtete.

„Das war heute wirklich ein ungewöhnlicher Tag", sagte Pansy nickend. Wieso um alles in der Welt verbrachte Ron seinen Tag mit Pansy Parkinson? Es ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn.

„Deine Mutter war ziemlich froh darüber, dass du mit mir zum Ball gehst", hörte sie Pansy sagen.

**_Was_**?! Hermine hatte vor Schreck die Luft angehalten. Ron tat was?!

„Meine Mutter ist froh, wenn ich mit egal wem zum Ball gehe", erwiderte Ron bedächtig.

Wie um alles in der Welt konnte Molly Weasley so etwas wissen? Und warum ging Ron mit Pansy? Und… überhaupt?!

„Ok…", sagte Pansy schließlich und schritt zum Tor.

„Hör mal", hielt Ron sie tatsächlich auf, und Hermine lehnte sich weiter vor, um beide sehen zu können. „Vielleicht finden wir noch irgendwas in meinem Schrank, was… nicht… vollkommen _trollig_ aussieht", sagte er tatsächlich, und Pansy schien abzuwägen. „Morgen? Nach dem Unterricht?"

Und Hermine konnte nur zusehen, wie Pansy Parkinson seufzte und nickte.

„Nacht, Weasley", fügte sie noch hinzu, und Hermine hatte bemerkt, wie dieses Gespräch ohne jede Beleidigung abgelaufen war. Wie Ron und Pansy anscheinend darüber gesprochen hatten, dass sie zusammen zum Ball gingen, wie sie heute anscheinend Molly getroffen hatten, und… Molly war einverstanden?!

Hatten sich Ron und Pansy jetzt für morgen wieder verabredet? Hatte Ron ihr nicht heute gestanden, dass er sie liebte? Und dann ging er mit Pansy – **_mit Pansy_** – zum Ball?

Und Ron verharrte noch einige Momente vor den Toren des Schlosses, ehe er Pansy kopfschüttelnd nach drinnen folgte. Und Hermine hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Sie war nicht zu Ron gegangen, hatte ihn nicht zur Rede gestellt, denn sie verstand es nicht. Sie verstand gar nichts mehr!

Was sollte das für eine verrückte Geschichte sein?

Nach einer Minute betrat sie ebenfalls das Schloss. Sie hatte keinen Hunger auf Abendbrot. Und jetzt hatte sie erst recht keine Lust mehr, mit Ron zu reden. Anscheinend war er nämlich bereits über sie hinweg! Er hatte sich mit Pansy getröstet! Und sie wusste nicht, was dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Innern plötzlich war. Sie fühlte sich verraten und belogen von Ron.

Hatte er sich nicht noch so hässlich über alle Slytherins geäußert? Auch über Pansy? Und wenn er sie, Hermine, liebte, fragte er sie dann nicht mal, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde? Gehörte es sich dann nicht so? Was zur Hölle wollte er von Pansy?

Und… war Pansy nicht in Malfoy verliebt? Pansy hatte ihr doch noch gedroht! Was war los mit all den Leuten?

Sie musste ohnehin gleich patrouillieren und schwor sich, sie würde jedem Nachsitzen aufdrücken, den sie finden konnte. Alle waren verrückt geworden!

Pansy betrachtete sich noch eine Sekunde länger im Spiegel, ehe sie nach unten verschwand. Ihre Haare hatten ausgesehen! Als wäre sie auf Safari gewesen! Aber so ähnlich war es ja auch gewesen, mit Weasley!

Sie hatte sich frisch gemacht und verließ das Badezimmer der Mädchen. Unten an der Treppe erkannte sie Goyle bereits.

„Ich hab gehört, du warst nicht beim Treffen heute?"

Und ehe sie sich halten konnte, sprach sie, während sie sich elegant auf die breite Ledercouch setzte. „Na, von Draco wirst du diese Information wohl nicht bekommen haben." Goyle schenkte ihr einen unschlüssigen Blick.

„Nein, nicht direkt", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Was stehst du da so rum wie ein Turm? Du machst mich nervös", fuhr sie ihn nach einigen Sekunden an.

„Entschuldige, Pansy", sagte er hastig und setzte sich neben sie. Sie überlegte, ob er darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie ihm erlaubte, sich neben sie zu setzen. „Also… wo warst du?"

Sie warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. „_Unterwegs_, Goyle", erwiderte sie lediglich und betrachtete ihre manikürten Nägel.

„In… in Hogsmeade?", wagte er zu fragen, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Was wird das? Ein Verhör? Ja, ich war in Hogsmeade", schnappte sie.

„Hast du dir was Schönes gekauft?", fragte er behutsam, aber sie atmete gereizt aus.

„Nein, ok?", entgegnete sie, ohne ihn anzusehen, und er schwieg. Es verging eine Weile, und fast tat es ihr schon leid, dass sie ihn so angefahren hatte. Der Junge konnte nichts dafür, dass sie umwerfend aussah und er seit Jahren in sie verliebt sein musste.

„Mit wem gehst du zum Ball, Pansy?", fragte er jetzt und sah sie schon nicht mehr an. Der Boden schien ihm nicht solche Angst zu machen, nahm sie an.

„Bestimmt nicht mit dir, Goyle", erwiderte sie sofort. Er nickte tapfer dem Boden zu.

„Ha…hat dich sonst jemand gefragt?", wollte er wissen, und Pansy drehte eine glänzende Strähne um ihren Finger.

„Sicher, Goyle", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Was denkst du, bitteschön? Dass ich wie ein Mauerblümchen den Abend alleine beim Punsch verbringen werde?"

„Tu… tut mir leid, Pansy", flüsterte er fast.

„Weißt du was? Du hast mir meinen Abend verdorben, Goyle. Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht!", schnappte sie unwirsch und erhob sich grazil wieder. Goyle tat es ihr sofort gleich, nickte und winkte ihr zum Abschied, während er sich erneut entschuldigte.

Sie lief die Stufen wieder nach oben, schloss sich im leeren Badezimmer ein und betrachtete ihr makelloses Gesicht im Spiegel.

„Was erzählst du denn da?", fragte sie ihr Spiegelbild tonlos. Sie vergrub kopfschüttelnd die Hände in ihren Haaren. „Niemand hat dich gefragt", ergänzte sie verzweifelt.

Das war nämlich die Wahrheit. Ja, sicher. Sie war ein kaltes Miststück, aber… sie hatte nur noch vier Tage Zeit, um ein Date zu finden! Draco würde sie im Leben nicht fragen! Wahrscheinlich würde er die Dreistigkeit besitzen und sogar eher mit dem Schlammblut dort auftauchen!

Und sie konnte ihre Zeit nicht weiter mit Weasley verschwenden! Sie konnte nicht! Wie sah es aus? Und vor allem war das heute haarscharf gewesen. Was, wenn sie erwischt worden wäre, wie sie mit diesem Neandertaler durch Hosgmeade spazierte, und auch noch seine Mutter unterhalten musste?!

Merlin, war es ein furchtbarer Tag gewesen! Alles, was Weasley betraf war einfach furchtbar. Sie sah wieder in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, befand sie. Viel zu hübsch, als dass sie es ständig mit Weasley zeigen sollte. Er war so peinlich und so… unglaublich stillos. An ihm gab es nichts Besonderes. Er hatte keinen Geschmack, er hatte kein Gespür für Luxus, und so etwas schimpfte sich auch noch Reinblüter!

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Gott, er ist so widerlich", sagte sie zu sich selbst, während sie wieder eine Strähne um ihren Finger drehte.

Er musste auch noch unglaublich unterbelichtet sein. Noch dümmer, als sie angenommen hatte, denn er hatte sie noch nicht mal angemacht! Ja, wie blöd war er eigentlich? Da verbrachte er den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihr und versuchte es nicht mal?

Sie betrachtete sich näher. Ihre schönen grünen Augen waren betont auffällig geschminkt und leuchteten praktisch. Sie hatte die schönsten Augen im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum, fand sie. Und Weasley erzählte ihr, Oberflächlichkeiten würden nichts ausmachen? Als ob! Was sah er nur in Granger?

Sie spürte, wie ihre Mundwinkel bitter nach unten sanken.

Oh, sie wusste, was alle verdammten Typen in der wallemähnigen Granger sahen.

Und sie hasste es.

Gott, Weasley war so blind!

Und jetzt hob sie langsam den Blick zu ihrem Spiegelbild.

Warum eigentlich dachte sie so verdammt viel über diesen Weasley-Idioten nach?!

„Nein", sagte sie fest und schüttelte den hübschen Kopf. „Oh, nein", wiederholte sie ernster.

Nein, sie half Weasley, damit er Granger aus ihrem Weg räumte. Sie schlug alle Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Sie war nicht dumm. Pansy Parkinson mochte vieles sein, aber dumm war sie nicht! Sie wusste es nämlich besser.

Sie würde Weasley begehrenswert machen, und Granger würde endlich dahin zurückgehen, wo sie hingehörte, damit sie, Pansy, endlich Draco bekam, so wie es sein sollte.

Merlin, noch mal!

Sie atmete tief aus. Das mit Weasley war rein professionell. Sie benutzte ihn nur, so wie sie alle ihre Handlager nur benutzte. Vor allem brauchte sie überhaupt nicht über einen Idioten nachdenken, der sie nicht mal beachtete, der ihre Schönheit nicht mal zu schätzen wusste.

Sie wandte sich ab, aber hielt vor der Tür inne.

Wieso, Merlin noch mal, beachtete er ihre Schönheit nicht?! Sie wandte sich wieder um und schritt zurück zum Spiegel, um ihr Gesicht noch einmal näher zu betrachten.

Aber da war kein Fehler! Sie begriff es nicht. Weasley sollte froh sein, dass sie überhaupt mit ihm sprach! Wieso versuchte Weasley keine Tricks bei ihr? Sie schloss entnervt die Augen.

„Geh ins Bett, Pansy", sagte sie streng zu sich selber. Sie würde schlafen, ehe sie noch weitere komische Gedanken zu Ende denken würde.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", wollte er bemüht gleichgültig wissen, aber Snape wanderte auf und ab, die Kostenaufstellung der Vertrauensschüler immer noch vergessen in der Hand.

„Draco, haben Sie sich überlegt, wie Sie ein halbes Jahr ohne Zauberstab auskommen wollen?", erkundigte sich Snape kopfschüttelnd. Draco atmete aus. Was sollte das für eine Frage sein?!

„Nein, Sir. Aber es kann so schwer nicht sein. Dann… lasse ich mir Sachen bringen oder lasse Sachen kaufen oder-"

„-und Ihre Anstellung?"

„Meine…?" Verwirrt sah er seinen Patenonkel an.

„Ja, was denken Sie, was Sie nach Hogwarts machen werden? Das Familienvermögen vertrinken?", bemerkte Snape abschätzend, während sein Blick erneut über Dracos Kostenplan für die Party am Freitag wanderte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was-"

„-ich bitte Sie! Sie kümmern sich um Getränke im Wert von 900 Galleonen? Glauben Sie ernsthaft Kürbissaft und Butterbier für dreißig Leute kosten 900 Galleonen?" Snapes Augenbraue war in die Höhe gewandert, und Draco blickte zur Seite. „Und ganz zu schweigen von dem Eintrag, den Sie im Ministerium erhalten, wenn Sie ein halbes Jahr lang von ihrem Zauberstab entbunden sind!", fuhr Snape resignierend fort.

„Ich kann dagegen nichts tun!", beschwerte sie Draco zornig. Es war nicht mal seine verdammte Schuld!

„Das ist mir klar, Draco", schnappte Snape, ohne ihn anzusehen und stellte sich vor das große Fenster, um nach draußen zu blicken. „Stimmen die Vorwürfe? Oder hat Lucius Sie beschuldigt, weil-"

„-weil er ein verdammtes Arschloch war? Ja, Sir, ich denke, das ist der Grund", knurrte Draco ungehalten. Snape wandte sich um.

„Draco!", ermahnte er ihn, und Draco öffnete den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes und lockerte die Krawatte um seinen Hals. Es war ihm unangenehm heiß. „Haben Sie jemanden, mit dem Sie das besprechen können?"

„Ich habe mit Mr Henderson über-"

„-nein, nicht Ihren Vermögensberater, ich meine…" Snape hob in Ermangelung besserer Worte die Hand. „So wie… Mr Zabini oder Mr Goyle?" Dracos Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich aber wieder, und er ruckte vage mit dem Kopf. Snape atmete aus. „Oder Miss Parkinson? Miss Granger?", fügte er tatsächlich hinzu, und Draco hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue, aber Snape seufzte auf.

„Gut, dann tun wir einfach so, als hätten Sie nicht den geringsten Kontakt zu Miss Granger, obwohl Sie sich ständig nur wegen ihr Strafen bei mir abholen, bitte. Die Ignoranz der Jugend ist mir nicht fremd."

„Sir-", begann er protestierend, aber Snape hob wieder die Hand.

„-unwichtig. Wichtig ist, dass Sie sich Gedanken machen. Sie können sich nach dem Abschluss nicht ausruhen, Sie müssen beweisen, dass Sie auch mit Bewährung ein gesetzestreuer und eifriger Zauberer sind. Es gibt Einrichtungen für Zauberer ohne Zauberstab", ergänzte Snape, ohne dass er ihn direkt anzusprechen schien.

„_Einrichtungen_?", wiederholte Draco ungläubig. „Bei allem Respekt, ich werde mich nicht mit gewöhnlichen Kriminellen dazu herablassen bei Ollivander Zauberstäbe polieren!", entgegnete er zornig.

„Draco, Sie werden machen, was sich anbietet!"

„Ich brauche kein Gold! Ich habe ausreichend Gold, um zweimal zu leben!", beschwerte er sich.

„Sie werden keinen Anschluss finden, wenn-"

„-Anschluss? Professor Snape, ich glaube nicht, dass _Anschluss_ mein Problem ist!", entfuhr es ihm recht unüberlegt. Snapes dunkle Augen verengten sich sofort.

„Nein? Was ist dann Ihr Problem, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco atmete laut aus. Nein. Nein! Er würde es nicht diskutieren. Es gab überhaupt nichts zu diskutieren. Snape sollte sich keine Gedanken machen. Draco hatte die Strafe gezahlt, die er nicht begangen hatte, er würde seinen Zauberstab aufgeben, und dann würde ihn schon irgendeine Einrichtung als Sponsor anschreiben, weil er verflucht viel Gold besaß, und Gold immer Macht bedeutete, trug man das Dunkle Mal oder eben nicht!

„Ich habe kein Problem, Sir", rang sich Draco bitter ab.

Snape schwieg und nickte dann. Allerdings schien er nicht zufrieden mit dem Ausgang dieses Gesprächs. „Wegen Freitag", wechselte er jetzt missmutig das Thema, „haben Sie vor mit Miss Parkinson zu erscheinen?"

Draco war etwas aus der Bahn geworfen bei diesem Themenwechsel.

„Ich… nein?", wagte er zu erwidern, und Snape nickte.

„Sie haben keine Partnerin? Das ist vielleicht ganz ratsam, denn als Schulsprecher haben Sie nüchtern zu sein – sowieso haben alle Schüler nüchtern zu sein, Draco – und Sie werden aufpassen, dass es zu keinen Auseinandersetzungen kommt!" Aber Draco konnte hören, was Snape zwischen den Zeilen sagen wollte.

„Mit Potter?", erwiderte er also spöttisch, aber Snape war nicht in der Stimmung für Scherze.

„Egal, mit wem, Draco!", entgegnete der Schulleiter streng. „Ich habe Abschulsspartys immer gehasst, und es ist jetzt nicht anders", erklärte Snape gereizt.

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Draco betont freundlich. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?", wiederholte er ungeduldig. Snape musterte ihn seufzend.

„Meinetwegen. Aber das Gespräch über Ihre Bewährung ist noch nicht vorbei, Draco, und wir werden das Gespräch am Wochenende fortführen, haben Sie verstanden?"

„Wann genau? Wenn ich mit Potter um die Wette fliege oder wenn ich Einsteiger mit Potter trainieren muss?", erkundigte sich Draco bitter, und Snape seufzte.

„Respekt sollten Sie lernen, Draco. Dass Sie Ihre freie Zeit mit Potter verbringen ist Ihre eigene Schuld, nur nebenbei bemerkt. Und vor dem Spiel am Samstag kommen Sie mittags zu mir", erläuterte Snape ohne Gnade. Draco konnte sich geradeso daran hindern, entnervt die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Wiedersehen, Sir", sagte er schließlich widerwillig.

„Ach und Draco?", hielt ihn Snape auf, als er die Tür erreicht hatte. Draco wandte sich noch einmal um. „Tragen Sie Ihr verdammtes Abzeichen!", donnerte Snape, und Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. _Scheiße_.

Er nickte, und endlich verschwand er aus dem runden Büro, was er zu hassen gelernt hatte. Es ging Snape nichts an! Und wenn er vorhatte, ein halbes Jahr lang bei den Eskimos zu leben, dann ging es Snape verdammt noch mal auch nichts an! Und er würde bestimmt darüber nicht mit Goyle reden! Oder Zabini! Oder Pansy! Was dachte Snape? Dass sich alle Slytherins nach dem Abschluss in Arbeit stürzten? Pansy plante seit Jahren eine Weltreise, auf der sie keinen einzigen Finger rühren würde!

Und dass er am Freitag alleine zur Party kommen sollte kam ihm gerade recht, denn er musste wahnsinnig geworden sein, Granger vorzuschlagen, dass sie zusammen gehen sollten! Immerhin war er endlich wieder er selbst!

Es war schon spät, und mit Glück war Granger bereits auf Patrouille. Dann konnte er sein lästiges Gespräch verschieben. Oder vielleicht wartete sie nur auf ihn, denn immerhin liebte sie ihn ja, dachte er bitter. Oder zumindest behauptete sie das. Und er hatte vorhin wenigstens Weasley bei Snape anschwärzen können, denn Weasley war ja auch nicht zum Vertrauensschülertreffen aufgetaucht!

Er kam an tuschelnden Mädchen vorbei, die sich immerhin die Mühe machten, ihm hübsche Augen zu machen. Er schenkte beiden ein Lächeln, aber er war zu müde, um noch großartige Verführungskünste anzuwenden. Er war tatsächlich zu müde, um überhaupt Sex in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Er hatte die Räume der Schulsprecher erreicht und tippte auf den Türknauf.

„Reinblut", sagte er, aber nichts passierte. Kurz stutzte er, probierte es erneut, aber dann begriff er. Sie hatte das Passwort geändert.

_Fuck_. Er atmete aus und tippte erneut auf den Knauf. „Harry Potter", sagte er angewidert, aber nichts passierte. „Dumbledore", versuchte er ein weiteres ihrer Lieblingspasswörter, aber die Tür blieb verschlossen.

„Dieses verdammte Miststück!", knurrte er der Tür entgegen. Er schlug mit der Faust ungehalten gegen das Holz. „Granger!", rief er zornig, aber nichts rührte sich im Innern.

Wieder tippte er auf den Türknauf. „Gryffindor", sagte er wütend, aber nichts passierte.

„Granger, mach die verdammte Tür auf!", schrie er, allerdings blieb alles um ihn herum still. Anscheinend war sie bereits auf Patrouille. Gut, dann würde das dämliche Miststück wohl um zehn wiederkommen. Scheiße. Was sollte er bis zehn Uhr tun? Vor seiner eigenen scheiß Tür stehen, weil das dämliche Schlammblut ihm das Passwort nicht mitgeteilt hatte?

Er tippte wieder auf den Knauf. „Schlammblut", machte er seinen letzten Versuch, aber nein, Granger würde so ein Wort niemals eine Woche lang akzeptieren. Er hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass es funktionierte. Er wandte sich zornig von der Tür ab und begann den Gang zurückzulaufen. Irgendwo musste die Schlampe ja sein!

Er eilte die Stufen hinab, spähte in den nächsten Korridor, aber das Schloss war heute verdammt ruhig. „Granger?", rief er in die Dunkelheit, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Er versuchte es im nächsten Gang, dann im nächsten. Dann war er vor dem Ravenclaw-Portraitloch angelangt und konnte noch zweimal Punkte abziehen, weil zwei Jungen noch draußen rumwanderten. Er lief in Richtung Westen und stieg die nächste Treppe hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Vielleicht hing sie auch hier rum, damit sie ihn noch eine Weile länger ärgern konnte. Denn sie musste ja verdammt noch mal wissen, dass er nicht in die Räume kam!

Sie konnte froh sein, dass er gerade keine Lust hatte, noch einmal bei Snape auf der Matte zu stehen, um zu petzen. Er bog nach links in den Korridor und hörte das Treiben im Innern des Gemeinschaftsraums auch durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame.

„Ist die Schulsprecherin hier vorbeigekommen?", fuhr er die Dame an, aber die betrachtete ihn mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Passwort?", verlangte sie hochnäsig zu wissen, und er atmete entnervt aus.

„Ist sie hier vorbeigekommen, verflucht noch mal?" Aber die Dame beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Er hörte Schritt hinter sich und wandte sich um.

Oh, großartig!

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte er sofort als Weasley auf Augenhöhe war. Dieser bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

„Was treibst du hier, Malfoy?", wollte Weasley unbeeindruckt wissen, und Draco spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel sanken.

„Ich verbringe meinen Abend gemütlich auf dem scheiß Korridor der scheiß Gryffindors. Was ist, hast du damit irgendein Problem? Aus zehn Punkten kann man ganz leicht zwanzig machen, Weasley", knurrte Draco, der keine Lust hatte, einem dahergelaufenen Blutverräter Rede und Antwort zu stehen.

„Was auch immer, Malfoy", gab Weasley kopfschüttelnd zurück, und Draco runzelte die Stirn, denn Weasley Haare waren kürzer als noch heute Morgen.

„Du warst nicht beim Vertrauensschülertreffen. Snape verdoppelt deine Strafe", klärte er ihn auf, denn es fiel ihm gerade wieder ein, dass Weasley heute seinen besonders peinlichen Auftritt hingelegt hatte. Allerdings zuckte dieser gleichmütig die Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich hatte Granger wegen deinem Geständnis heute so eine Panik vor dir, dass sie auch nicht gekommen ist", fuhr Draco glatt fort. Kurz hatte er Weasleys Aufmerksamkeit. Aber Weasley erwiderte nichts Entsprechendes und stellte sich vor die Fette Dame.

„Passwort?", erkundigte sich diese erneut, und Weasley schenkte ihm einen eindeutigen Blick. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh bitte. Ich bin Schulsprecher, ich kenne alle Passwörter im scheiß Schloss!", knurrte er. Abgesehen von seinem eigenen scheiß Passwort, dachte er bitter. Und anscheinend war Granger nicht hier gewesen. Scheiße. Und nicht mal Weasley bot ihm eine Angriffsfläche. Und es interessierte Draco einen Scheißdreck, wo Weasley gewesen war, wo er jetzt herkam und fluchend wandte er sich ab.

Er schlug den nächsten Weg ein, und zwar Richtung Bibliothek. Wahrscheinlich lief sie da irgendwo rum. Wo sollte sie auch sonst hin? Es war halb zehn, als er ankam. Madame Pince wollte gerade schließen, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Ja?", fragte sie, eine Spur gereizt.

„War… die Schulsprecherin hier?", erwiderte er also, aber Madame Pince schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich schließe jetzt ab, es sei denn, Sie wollen Ihre Nacht hier verbringen?", entgegnete sie, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Scheiße, wo war das verdammte Miststück?

Er machte wieder kehrt und kam sich absolut lächerlich vor. Wo sollte er hin, verdammt noch mal? Er würde noch einmal zurückgehen. Vielleicht war sie schon da. Aber… was sollte er vor seinen verschlossenen Räumen? Er wurde langsam wütend. Gut, dann war die Schlampe eben nicht da. Dann kam er eben nicht rein. Er hatte hundert andere Möglichkeiten.

Zornig lief er die Stufen hinab, Stockwerk für Stockwerk, bis er im schwach erleuchteten Erdgeschoss angekommen war. Mrs Norris schlich vor der Eingangshalle lautlos auf und ab, musterte ihn, beachtete ihn aber nicht weiter.

Er schlug den Weg zu den Kellern ein, ignorierte einen schlafenden Peeves, der mitten in der Luft hing und kam vor dem Blutigen Baron an. „Salazar Slytherin", sagte er das neue Passwort und der Baron schwang wortlos zur Seite. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch voll. Er erkannte Gregory auf der Couch und Zabini im Sessel.

Ja, auch hier gab es Dinge, die er hasste, aber er hatte kaum eine Wahl. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, und die Schüler schwiegen verblüfft. Wahrscheinlich erwarteten sie, dass er wegen irgendetwas Strafen verhängte.

„Was?", wollte er zornig wissen und verscheuchte zwei Jungen von der breiten Couch, um neben Gregory zu sitzen. Zabini bedachte ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick, den Draco aber ignorierte.

„Hey, was machst du hier?", wollte Gregory verwunderte von ihm wissen, und die Schüler begannen wieder zu sprechen.

„Brauche ich einen Grund, um hier aufzutauchen?", schnappte Draco und legte den Kopf zurück.

„Nein", sagte Gregory sofort, „aber du kommst abends nie hierhin", erwiderte er vorsichtig.

„Ja, heute aber schon", sagte Draco nur. Aber er war zu müde, um sich auch noch mit Gregory anzulegen. „Wo war Pansy heute?", fragte er also, nur um irgendwas zu sagen.

„Äh… sie war in Hogsmeade", erwiderte Gregory sofort. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„In Hogsmeade?", wiederholte er verwundert, und Gregory nickte. „Sie darf unter der Woche überhaupt nicht das Schloss verlassen!", entfuhr es ihm. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, wo Pansy war, aber es ging ihm gegen den Strich, dass sie absichtlich nicht zum Treffen gegangen war.

„Sie war auch nicht alleine dort", bemerkte Blaise plötzlich, der nun neben ihm stand.

„Was willst du, Zabini?", knurrte Draco, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, Draco", erwiderte er nur. „Hat dich Hermine rausgeworfen?", vermutete er betont freundlich, und Draco erhob sich sofort, bevor Gregory seinen Arm zu fassen bekam, wahrscheinlich, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Ich bin Schulsprecher, Zabini!", drohte Draco jetzt.

„Ja? Warum bist du dann nicht in deinen _Schulsprecherräumen_?", wollte Zabini glatt von ihm wissen, und Draco verzog den Mund. Es war nicht der Ort, um sich mit Blaise anzulegen. Vor allem, da Draco nicht zurück in seine scheiß Räume konnte.

„Was soll das heißen, Pansy war nicht allein in Hogsmeade?", griff er Zabinis Worte wieder auf, während Blaise sich nun auf seinen Platz auf der Couch neben Gregory setzte.

„Auf einmal interessiert?", erkundigte sich Blaise scheinheilig, und Draco zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Nein, ich frage mich nur, warum du es weißt", gab Draco zurück. Er sah sich um, aber Pansy war nicht mehr unten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Jungen beobachteten sie gespannt und senkten den Blick, als er sie ansah. Slytherins waren schaulustige Idioten.

„Warum sollte ich es nicht wissen?", wich Blaise seiner Frage aus, aber Gregory sah Blaise an.

„Mit wem war sie da?", fragte Gregory vorsichtig.

„Na, ich glaube nicht, dass ich es sagen darf", erwiderte Blaise mit einem entschldigenden Lächeln.

„Ach nein? Und warum nicht?", schnappte Draco, aber Blaise lächelte immer noch.

„Frag du sie doch einfach, Draco", gab er zurück. Es wurde ihm zu bunt. Verdammt noch mal, er hatte so etwas nicht nötig! Wie sehr er es hasste, jetzt hier zu sein! Ihm wurden die Vorteile, Schulsprecher zu sein, schlagartig bewusst. Er musste sie finden. Er wollte in seine Räume.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, du lügst", sagte er schließlich. „Ich glaube, du möchtest einfach nur irgendetwas sagen, damit dir jemand Beachtung schenkt, Zabini", erwiderte Draco schließlich. Zwar verriet ihm Blaises Lächlen, dass er mehr wusste, als er sagte, und dass er wahrscheinlich nicht log, aber eigentlich war es Draco egal, mit wem Pansy das Treffen geschwänzt hatte. Es wird irgendeine dumme Schlampe gewesen sein. Er hatte eigene Probleme. Und diese Probleme würde er lösen. „Und ich habe besseres zu tun, als mich mit dir zu unterhalten", schloss er und trat den Rückweg an. Gregory sagte noch etwas, aber Draco hatte keinen Nerv mehr. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr. Er hatte sich eine Stunde von Snape anhören müssen, wie unverantwortlich er war, und jetzt wollte er einfach zurück in seine Räume. Sein Mal ziepte auf seinem Weg, aber er ignorierte es. Pansy und Zabini waren ihm egal.

Er erreichte den dritten Stock. Der Flur hier lag auch hier wie ausgestorben. Er blieb vor der leeren Wand stehen und machte drei Schritte nach links.

_Ich muss wissen, wo sie ist._

Drei Schritte nach rechts.

_Ich muss wissen, wo sie ist._

Drei Schritte nach links.

**_Ich muss wissen, wo sie ist!_**

Und dann schmolz eine schwarze, schmiedeeiserne Tür aus der Wand. Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche. Zwar war es wieder einmal eine völlig neue Tür, aber er öffnete sie eilig. Der Raum war dunkel, nur zwei Kerzen standen auf einem uralten Tisch. Fast wirkte es wie ein Altar, und er überlegte, ob er seine Frage falsch gestellt hatte.

Langsam kam er näher. Der Raum war, außer dem Tisch in der Mitte, tatsächlich leer. Keine Fenster, keine Gemälde, einfach nur nackte Steinwände. Es roch seltsam, und Dracos Hand griff automatisch zu seinem Zauberstab. Zwischen den beiden Kerzen auf dem Tisch lag ein Spiegel. Ein Handspiegel. Das Silber glühte schwach im Licht der Kerzen. Draco sphähte in die spiegelden Fläche, sah aber nur sein eigenes misstrauisches Gesicht darin.

Vorsichtig nahm er den Spiegel in die Hand. Nichts passierte. Er betrachtete sein verschlossenes Gesicht.

„Und jetzt?", murmelte er gereizt und drehte den Spiegel in der Hand. Er war kühl und ungewöhnlich schwer für einen so kleinen Spiegel. Gut, er wollte wissen, wo sie war? Vielleicht musste er genau das fragen. Er verdrehte die Augen, sah wieder in die Spiegelfläche und kam sich lächerlich vor.

„Ok", sagte er, und die Dunkelheit des Raumes schien seine Stimme zu schlucken. „Zeig mir Hermine Granger", sagte er und nannte ihren Namen leiser, als könnte ihn jemand hören. Aber er war sich sicher, er war hier allein. Und fast hätte er den Spiegel fallen lassen, als sein Gesicht verschwamm und grauer Nebel im Glas erschien.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich geringfügig, als sich der Nebel lichtete. Er kannte den Raum, den der Spiegel zeigte. Es war… - verdammt, was war es noch mal?!

Er hörte Lachen. Er verengte die Augen, und verschwommen konnte er durch die beschlagene Spiegelscheibe ein Fenster erkennen. Mit einer Meerjungfrau aus Mosaik.

Das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, durchfuhr es ihn in rascher Erkenntnis.

Und dann sah er sie. Sie badete. Und er brachte den Spiegel lächerlich nahe an sein Gesicht, denn… sie war nicht allein! Sie war nicht allein in der großen Badewanne!

Sein Mund öffnete sich langsam. Sie saß auf der Steinbank am Rand, schob sich die nassen Haarspitzen über ihre nackte Schulter, während Potter einen Arm um sie legte.

Sie sagte etwas, was er nicht verstehen konnte, aber seine Hand umkrallte den Spiegel fester.

Potter wischte sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn, und Draco spürte, wie ihm übel wurde, als Potter sich näher zu ihr beugte. Keine Sekunde später, hatte Potter sie geküsst, und Granger schlang ihre Arme um Potters nackten Hals.

„Was?", knurrte Draco und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Granger war nackt, und er sah es, als Potter sie rittlings auf seinen Schoß zog, während er sich in ihre Haare krallte, ohne den widerlichen Kuss zu unterbrechen.

**_Was?!_**

Draco knallte den Spiegel zurück auf den Tisch und stürmte aus dem Raum. Das passierte gerade nicht wirklich! Das war doch ein verdammter Scherz! Potter würde von der scheiß Schule fliegen! Endlich! Und nicht, bevor ihm Draco nicht endlich sein verdammtes Gesicht zu Brei geschlagen hatte! Er raste praktisch die Flure entlang, bis er endlich den fünften Stock erreicht hatte und die Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten passierte.

„Katzenauge", rief er praktisch das Passwort, und die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich für ihn. Allerdings lag das Bad in kompletter Dunkelheit vor ihm. Die Wanne war leer, und er musste Potter verpasst haben! Er fluchte zornig und verließ das Badezimmer, den Zauberstab gezogen, denn der Gryffindorturm war nicht weit von hier.

Bald hatte er heute Abend das gesamte Schloss durchwandert, aber Zorn trieb ihn an, zu rennen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, warum! Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, und eine Minute später stand er vor der Fetten Dame, wartete aber diesmal nicht darauf, dass sie sprach.

„Chudley Cannon", knurrte er das Passwort, was der Fetten Dame wohl nur vorgeschlagen worden sein konnte, da er nicht glaubte, dass sie Ahnung vom Quidditch hatte. Und es war ihm scheiß egal, denn das Portrait schwang zur Seite, und er hatte Einblick in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sehr schnell waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet, als er über die Schwelle getreten war. Der Anblick von Gold und Rot erschlug ihn fast, aber er kannte den protzigen Raum bereits. Sein Puls hämmerte in seinen Ohren, und er drehte ungeduldig den Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

Wo war der scheiß Bastard? Wo?! Dumpf klang Snapes Warnung in seinen Ohren, aber jetzt gerade… jetzt gerade war es ihm scheiß egal!

Die Gryffindors sahen ihn an. Weasley saß neben seiner Schwester auf der Couch und erhob sich langsam, aber Dracos Blick verweilte nicht auf ihm.

Da!

Potter kam die Treppe vom Schlafsaal hinab geschlendert und trug seine Quidditchtrainingshose und ein Gryffindorshirt. Draco setzte sich in Bewegung, und die Sekunden schienen sich in die Länge zu ziehen. Potter war ein verdammt schnelles Arschloch, wenn er es schon geschafft hatte, sich abzutrocknen und sich anzuziehen!

Ehe Potter sprechen konnte, hatte Draco ihn erreicht, ihn am Kragen gepackt und ihn gegen die Wand neben der Treppe gedrückt. Ein gurgelndes Geräusch rang sich aus Potters Kehle, als Draco seine Hand um seinen Hals legte.

„Wo ist sie?", knurrte er zornig, und Potter versuchte, ihn wegzuschieben. Er hörte hinter sich, wie Schüler auf ihn zukamen, aber er drückte Potter seinen Zauberstab gegen die Brust. „Sag es mir, du widerlicher scheiß Bastard!", schrie Draco jetzt, ohne dass er sich halten konnte, und wurde anschließend brutal von Weasley zurückgezehrt.

„Was zur Hölle tust du hier?", wollte Weasley außer sich wissen, und Draco hörte wie Potter hustend zu Atem kam. Er riss sich von Weasley los, um sich erneut Potter zuzuwenden. Er griff sich eine Handvoll von Potters Shirt und zerrte ihn zu sich.

„Du sagst mir sofort, was du getan hast, du Wichser! Wo ist sie?", donnerte er erneut, und Potters Brille rutschte fast von seiner Nase. Mit beiden Händen stieß er ihn jetzt von sich, und Draco taumelte nach hinten.

„Was redest du für einen Schwachsinn, du scheiß Idiot?", rief Potter außer sich. „Wer? Wo ist wer?"

Draco hatte den Zauberstab wieder gehoben. _Was_?!

„Tu nicht so!", schrie er, denn sein Zorn loderte immer noch in seinem Innern. Wie konnte es dieser verdammt Pantoffelheld wagen, sie anzufassen? Sie… - Draco musste die Augen schließen.

Nein.

Warte.

_Ruhig, Draco. Denk nach._

„Warst du im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler?", sagte Draco jetzt tonlos, mit rauer Stimme, und hielt die Augen geschlossen.

„Was? Wieso-"

„-warst du, verdammt noch mal, im scheiß Badezimmer der-"

„-nein, verflucht! Was zur Hölle ist dein Problem, Malfoy, du-" Potter unterbrach sich selbst.

Draco öffnete die Augen wieder und zwang sich zur Ruhe, während sich alle Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum in einem Kreis um sie versammelt hatten.

Und der Zauberstab sank in seiner Hand.

„Du… suchst Hermine?" Es rang sich als Frage aus Potters verdammtem Mund, und wieder stieg Draco das Bild in den Kopf. Wie Potter seine widerlichen Hände um ihren nackten Körper legte und… - Draco schloss erneut die Augen.

„Gott, was wollt ihr alle von Hermine?", vernahm er die genervte Stimme von Lavender Brown. „So hübsch ist sie nicht!", fügte sie hinzu und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch, nachdem sie wohl entschieden hatte, dass diese Szene ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig war.

Langsam beruhigte sich Dracos Puls wieder, während Potter sich fluchend das Shirt gerade zog.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?", fragte Weasley zornig.

„Halt dein Maul, Weasley", knurrte Draco, denn er war noch nicht in der Lage vernünftig zu diskutieren. Vor allem nicht hier, im verkappten Heldenzimmer der Gryffindors.

„Wieso greifst du mich an, du Bastard?", wollte Potter jetzt wütend wissen, aber Draco sagte daraufhin nichts. Es stimmte nicht! Das, was er im Spiegel gesehen hatte stimmte nicht?! Was zum Teufel hatte er dann gesehen? Und warum hatte er so einen Scheiß gesehen? So etwas absolut Widerliches?!

„Ist Hermine nicht in ihren Räumen?" Das war wieder Weasley, und anscheinend siegte Weasleys Sorge um Granger über seinen Hass auf ihn. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf, denn er begriff nicht, warum ihm dieser Spiegel so eine verdammte Lüge gezeigt hatte!

„Er kommt wahrscheinlich nicht rein", sagte die kleine Weasley tatsächlich ungeduldig. Sein Blick hob sich verständnislos. Woher wusste sie das? Er fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare, und sie erhob sich von der Couch. „Hermine hat das Passwort heute geändert."

Und das löste seine Probleme auf einmal. Er fixierte das Mädchen.

„Du kennst das Passwort?", wollte er lauernd wissen, und die kleine Weasley atmete aus.

„Du bist wirklich furchtbar. Du hättest einfach klopfen können, dann hätte sie dir aufgemacht, Malfoy", tadelte sie ihn, und er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu schreien.

„Sag mir das verdammte Passwort", knurrte er ungehalten, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

Kurz herrschte Stille, ehe sie ausatmete.

„Lucius Malfoy", sagte sie. Und kurz begriff er nicht. So musste er wohl auch aussehen. „Das Passwort. Es ist Lucius Malfoy."

Und er sagte gar nichts.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden, und er nickte schließlich.

Lucius Malfoy… - das Passwort war…?

…

Er wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von Potter und Weasley ab.

Auf dem Rückweg traf er niemanden mehr. Lucius Malfoy. Sie war wirklich witzig. Seine Gedanken lagen blank, während er durch die Gänge lief. Lucius Malfoy…. Er biss die Zähen fest zusammen.

Und dann war er wieder angekommen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, war er wieder vor seinen Räumen.

Er tippte auf den Türknauf. Und es war so bitter, wie sie es wohl vorgesehen hatte.

„Lucius Malfoy", flüsterte er fast, und die Tür sprang auf.

Er war wieder in seinen Räumen. Das Licht war an, und ihre Tür und die Badezimmertür standen offen. Sie kam aus dem Bad in ihrer Schlafshorts, ihrem weißen Oberteil, die Haare noch nass, und erkannte ihn in der Tür.

Sie hatte inne gehalten, und er konnte ihren Ausdruck nicht deuten.

„Bist du selber drauf gekommen?", erkundigte sie sich, und er konnte den Tonfall in ihrer Stimme nicht ganz zuordnen. Sie sprach wohl von ihrem Passwort.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er also, denn jetzt gerade wusste er nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt, und er atmete aus.

„Vorhin", erläuterte er, ohne sich zu rühren. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich.

„Geht dich das irgendwas an?", schnappte sie schließlich.

„Du warst nicht auf Patrouille", erwiderte er nur.

„Was? Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil ich es weiß", knurrte er nur.

„Fein. Ich war baden", sagte sie, und er antwortete, ohne nachzudenken.

„Im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler?", nahm er also an, und sie nickte unwirsch. „Allein?", fügte er knapp hinzu, und sie verdrehte die Augen, während sie zu ihrem Zimmer schritt.

„Nein, Malfoy. Weißt du, ich war baden mit Ron und Harry, mit Blaise und allen anderen Jungen aus dem siebten Jahrgang!" Ihre Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Dann hatte der Spiegel tatsächlich gelogen. Er würde sich später mit dieser Fata Morgana auseinandersetzen.

„Cleveres Passwort", rief er ihr nach, und sie hielt inne. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, und ihr Blick war verschlossen, beinahe kalt. Sie zu sehen machte es nicht wirklich besser. Das Bild ihres nackten Körpers rittlings auf Potters Schoß jagte ihn noch immer. Und er begriff es nicht. Warum hatte er das gesehen? Sein Mal pochte wieder.

„Granger", begann er, müde vom Tag, und sie wartete ungeduldig. „Ginny Weasley weiß über uns Bescheid", sagte er nur, und sah, wie jeder Ausdruck von ihrem Gesicht verschwand. „Und… Luna Lovegood hat mich auch darauf angesprochen." Jetzt öffnete sich ihr Mund. „Und… jetzt wissen es wahrscheinlich auch Potter und Weasley, nachdem ich gerade…" Er machte eine knappe Handbewegung.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr panisch, und er atmete aus.

„Unwichtig", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd. „Und Snape weiß es, und… Pansy", schloss er still. Sie starrte ihn an. Und er spürte den Kloß in seiner Kehle deutlich. Er spürte etwas in sich, was sich wie ein Schmerz anfühlte, den er nicht deuten konnte.

„Und…" _ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, Granger, aber ich tue dir einen verdammten Gefallen_, „… ich habe kein Interesse mehr an dir."

Ihr Mund hatte sich geöffnet. Er sah, wie sich ihre Brust hob und senkte, während sie atmete. Und jetzt gerade, jetzt gerade schmeckten die Worte verdammt scheiße in seinem Mund. Jetzt gerade hasste er es, Draco Malfoy zu sein.

„Das… ist wirklich gut", entfuhr es ihr, aber ihre Stimme war etwas höher als sonst. „Nett, dass du dich gehalten fühlst, es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen", fügte sie hinzu, und ihre Stimme zitterte vor Zorn. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, und er hatte gedacht, dieser Moment würde länger anhalten. Er hatte gedacht, sie würde ihn noch länger ansehen. Ihn noch anschreien, ihn… vom Gegenteil überzeugen?

Er hatte gedacht, sie würde sich noch mit ihm streiten, aber es war alles so schnell vorbei.

Er stand schon längst alleine in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, und ihre Tür war längst ins Schloss geknallt.

Und es kostete ihn seine gesamte Kraft, nicht hinter ihr herzulaufen, sich nicht zu entschuldigen, ihr nicht zu erklären, dass er ein verdammtes Arschloch war. Es kostete ihn alles, was er hatte, damit er jetzt gerade Draco Malfoy sein konnte. Draco Malfoy, der Junge, der plötzlich nichts dringender wollte, als dass sie es noch einmal sagte.

Aber wahrscheinlich stimmte es gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich alles nur eingebildet!

Sein dunkles Zimmer wartete bereits auf ihn. Keine Liebe. Keine Familie. Er war Draco Malfoy, und es war nie anders gewesen….


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Ginny betrachtete ihre Finger. Denn das war wesentlich einfacher, als Hermine ins Gesicht zu sehen. In Hermines hübsches Gesicht, was vor Tränen nun ganz gerötet war. Aber Ginny wusste, dass sie nach solch einer Nacht bestimmt nicht so aussehen würde, wie Hermine. Ginny wäre nach einer schlaflosen Nacht voller Tränen bestimmt nicht mit so einem Teint aufgewacht, wie Hermine. Auch Ginnys Haare lägen bestimmt nicht so gottgeben schön, wie Hermines Haare es taten.

Und Ginny liebte Hermine. Über alles. Aber… sie wusste, warum andere Mädchen eifersüchtig auf Hermine waren. Ginny wusste es gut. Und sie war selber gerade hin und her gerissen. Wenn auch nur für eine sehr kurze Minuten, denn Hermine schnupfte wieder herzzerreißend in ihr Taschentuch.

„Ok… und du bist dir sicher?", vergewisserte sich Ginny jetzt, denn sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Hermine hatte Ginnys Stoffelefanten auf dem Schoß, als würde es ihr besonders großen Trost bringen. Nein, Hermine war zu niedlich, als dass man eifersüchtig sein konnte.

Und sie nickte tieftraurig, während eine weitere Träne auf ihre cremige Wange fiel. Ginny hätte bestimmt schon Hautausschlag vom vielen Weinen bekommen, überlegte sie dumpf.

Ginny verdaute allerdings gerade noch die Tatsache, dass Harry Hermine wirklich gestanden hatte, dass er in sie verliebt war. Und sie verdaute die Tatsache, dass ihr Bruder anscheinend mit Pansy Parkinson zum Frühlingsball ging, obwohl er Hermine erst gestern seine Liebe gestanden hatte!

Und sie ignorierte das ganze Draco Malfoy Fiasko vorerst, denn wahrscheinlich würde ihr der Kopf platzen, wenn sie sich jetzt auch noch darauf einlassen müsste.

„Du hast ihn gehört, wie er es bestätigt hat?", vergewisserte sich Ginny noch einmal. Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf, dass ihre schönen Locken wippten.

„Ja…- nein. Ich… - Pansy hat gesagt, wie froh Molly doch war, dass sie mit Ron zum Ball gehen würde", wiederholte Hermine den mit Abstand seltsamsten Satz überhaupt.

„Na gut. Und wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass das einfach nicht stimmt?", erwiderte Ginny vorsichtig, und Hermine schniefte wieder in ihr Taschentuch.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber… wenn Molly es schon _weiß_?", begann sie wieder jammernd, aber Ginny schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Es muss eine gute Erklärung geben. Und überhaupt…", wagte sie jetzt einzuwerfen, „ich dachte, du interessierst dich nicht für Ron?", endete sie behutsam. Hermine wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht, Ginny. Wenn er mit Pansy zum Ball geht, dann kann er ja wohl nicht ernst meinen, dass-" Ginny schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„-er geht _nicht_ mit Pansy zum Ball!", widersprach Ginny verzweifelt. „Hermine, das ist völlig absurd!" Obwohl… diese Sache mit Malfoy war… nicht weniger absurd…, befand Ginny für sich.

„Und was soll ich tun?", schniefte Hermine, ohne Ginny anzusehen.

„Na, du wirst auf keinen Fall dein Abzeichen aufgeben!", entrüstet sich Ginny über Hermines nächsten verrückten Plan.

„Ich will nicht mit ihm in diesen Räumen wohnen, Ginny!", rief Hermine aufgebracht, und es flossen wieder eine Millionen neue Tränen aus ihren dunklen Augen.

„Hermine", begann Ginny etwas hilflos, und konnte nicht glauben, dass sie diese Worte sagte, „wie wäre es, wenn du… mit ihm darüber reden würdest?"

„Was?", krächzte Hermine freudlos. „Ginny, er hat mich… so gedemütigt, er… hat mit mir gespielt und mich benutzt und… er will mich nicht mehr und… ich bin so unglaublich dumm!", flüsterte Hermine unter so herzerweichenden Tränen, dass Ginnys Mund erst mal eine Minute kopfschüttelnd offen stand. Oh Merlin. Was war das für eine Geschichte?

„Hermine, ich…" Aber Ginny war vollkommen ratlos, denn anscheinend – _anscheinend_ – mochte Hermine Granger Draco Malfoy? Oder auch umgekehrt, nachdem, was sie gestern gesehen hatte? Sie wusste es nicht, und eigentlich wollte sie so etwas auch nicht wissen, aber anscheinend suchten sich Gryffindors in Slytherin Ihresgleichen?!

Sie begriff es selber nicht. Alles, was sie wollte, war, dass Harry und sie nächstes Jahr heiraten würden, dass Ron endlich Hermine bekam und dass Draco Malfoy dorthin kam, wo der Pfeffer wuchs. Mit Pansy zusammen!

„Ich muss mein Abzeichen aufgeben!", flüsterte Hermine tonlos, die geröteten Augen weit aufgerissen, und Ginny schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf.

„Das ist er überhaupt nicht wert! Niemand ist es wert, dass du deine verdiente Stellung aufgibst!" Ginny hatte noch immer nicht gefragt, wie es eigentlich zu all diesen Dingen gekommen war, und wann zur Hölle das angefangen hatte, aber… wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie das auch nur bedingt wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Und mit Ron und Harry kann ich erst recht nicht reden, denn… denn…"

Denn auch Harry und Ron wollten Hermine anscheinend nur an die Wäsche, überlegte Ginny bitter, obwohl Ron ja jetzt Pansy hatte?! Oder auch nicht?! Und Harry? Harry sollte es nur wagen! Aber Ginny glaubte Hermine, wenn diese sagte, dass mit Harry nichts war.

„Hermine, die Jungs werden mich bestimmt bald löchern mit Fragen, weshalb du heute nicht im Unterricht warst", gab Ginny zu bedenken. „Was soll ich ihnen sagen? Oder noch besser, warum sprichst du nicht endlich mit ihnen?", schlug Ginny eindeutig vor. Hermine schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf.

„Nein, ich… ich könnte nie…"

„Ok… also, dann was?"

„Du kannst… sag ihnen, ich leide unter Schlaflosigkeit, Madame Pomfrey hat sich um mich gekümmert", schloss Hermine zitternd. Ginny seufzte auf.

„Fein, aber dann musst du mir etwas versprechen", befahl sie streng.

„Was?", wollte Hermine kleinlaut wissen.

„Du redest. Entweder mit Malfoy oder mit Ron."

„Ich kann nicht-!"

„-von mir aus nicht heute", warf Ginny ein. „Aber morgen", fügte sie ernst hinzu. Aber Hermine sagte nichts dazu. „Du, und diese Sache mit Malfoy…", begann Ginny unschlüssig, und Hermine schniefte wieder.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie fragend, und Ginny zwang sich, Hermine anzusehen.

„Von wem ging das alles aus? Von dir oder… oder von ihm?" Und so sehr sie es nicht wissen wollte, so sehr nagte diese Frage doch an ihr. Und tatsächlich schien Hermine darüber nachzudenken, aber Ginny nahm an, sie lag mit ihrer Vermutung bereits richtig.

„Ich… - von ihm. Glaube ich", flüsterte sie tonlos. Ja, das hatte Ginny auch angenommen. „Er wollte… mit mir auf den Ball gehen. Also glaube ich-"

„-was?!", unterbrach Ginny sie sofort und starrte sie an.

„Oh, das… war nichts Ernstes, es war nur-"

„-Draco Malfoy hat dich gefragt, ob du mit ihm auf den Frühlingsball gehst?", wiederholte Ginny vollkommen aus allen Wolken gefallen. Das war ernst! Das war… todernst!

„Ich… ja…?", erwiderte Hermine vorsichtig, und Ginny ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Und… was hast du gesagt?", wollte Ginny gedehnt von ihr wissen, aber auf Hermines Gesicht war ein seltsamer Ausdruck getreten. Sie sagte nichts, und Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Oh mein Gott, du hast ja gesagt!", entfuhr es Ginny ungläubig. „Merlin, Hermine! Was denkst du, hätten Harry und Ron **_dazu_** gesagt?!"

„Ich… keine Ahnung, es ist soweit ja nicht gekommen!", schnappte Hermine tatsächlich.

„Ok, warte mal, wie weit genau ist es gekommen?", fragte Ginny jetzt und hatte sogar die Stimme gesenkt, obwohl der Schlafsaal leer war. Und eine unbekannt neue Röte trat in Hermines Gesicht.

„Es ist nichts passiert!"

„Du hast nicht mit ihm geschlafen?", fragte Ginny lautlos.

„Oh Gott, nein! Nein, nein, nein!", widersprach Hermine heftig.

„Aber du wolltest?", hakte sie sofort nach, und Hermines Mund öffnete und schloss ich wieder.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Hermine unter hochroten Wangen. Sie log!

„Oh mein Gott!", flüsterte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

„Ginny, bitte, ich…"

„Draco Malfoy, Hermine! _Draco Malfoy_! Im Märchen wäre er der böse Zauberer am Wegesrand, dem die holde Jungfrau keine zwei Zentimeter weit trauen dürfte!" Und Hermines Kopf wurde noch roter.

„Ginny, das… ist nicht alles…", flüsterte Hermine verzweifelt. Ginny spürte, wie sie schwitzige Hände bekam. Was sollte das bedeuten, das war noch nicht alles?! Sie seufzte auf und hob resignierend die Arme.

„Ok. Was kann noch viel Schlimmeres passiert sein, als dass du mit Draco Malfoy auf unseren Frühlingsball gehen willst?" Ginny konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass –

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe, und er hat mir gesagt, dass er jetzt kein Interesse mehr an mir hat", sagte Hermine sehr schnell und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Und Ginny hatte das Gefühl, das Bett wurde ihr sehr unsanft unter dem Körper weggerissen.

Erschöpft lehnte sie den Kopf gegen das dicke Kissen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, neben ihr saß ein völlig wildfremder Mensch. Sie starrte ins Leere.

„Ginny, bist du-?"

„-jetzt nicht, Hermine. Gib mir einen Moment, um…" Aber Ginny beendete den Satz nicht, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie innerhalb eines Moments erreichen konnte! Vielleicht erst mal, dass sie nicht anfing zu schreien.

Es war ihm unangenehm, aber sie hatten den Schlafsaal erreicht, ohne dass sie jemand bemerkt hatte. Ron zog Harrys Tarnumhang von sich und Pansy, und eilig fuhren sie auseinander, während Pansy ihre Haare richtete. Sie hatte ihre Uniform nicht mehr an. Er wusste nicht, wann sie nach dem Unterricht Zeit gehabt hatte, sich schon umzuziehen, aber das Kleid, was sie jetzt trug, war noch kürzer als ihr Schulrock. Er hatte größte Mühe, nicht zu genau auf ihre bloßen Oberschenkel zu starren.

So sollte man nicht rumlaufen dürfen! Ihr Kleid war bestimmt teuer gewesen, denn der Stoff fühlte sich angenehm kühl an. Er hatte es gerade gespürt, als er sie vor sich die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hochbugsiert hatte. Es war dunkelblau und schimmerte im Licht. Es passte zu ihren hohen blauen Schuhen. Die Absätze waren endlos hoch, aber sie war immer noch einen Kopf kleiner als er.

„In meinem gesamten Schrank ist bestimmt nichts, was so teuer ist wie eins von deinen Outfits, Parkinson", warnte er sie, als er kopfschüttelnd seine Schranktüren öffnete.

„Wahrscheinlich", erwiderte sie hochnäsig wie immer und lugte neben ihm in seinen unordentlichen Schrank. Sofort zerrte sie eine schwarze Hose hervor. „Passt die?", wollte sie wissen, und er nickte. „Ich denke, schwarz steht dir", fügte sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihn hinzu und legte die Hose auf sein Bett.

Sie sah ihn nicht lange an. Eigentlich beachtete sie ihn heute überhaupt nicht. Er nahm an, sie war sehr ungern hier. Aber es war verständlich. Sie war eine Slytherin. Eine reiche, arrogante Slytherin. „Grün… du hast nichts Grünes. Mit deinen Haaren ist alles eigentlich so gut wie hoffnungslos", murmelte sie.

„Hey", unterbrach er sie jetzt und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Widerwillig sah sie ihn an. Allerdings nur kurz. „Danke, dass du das machst", fügte er hinzu. Sie hatte inne gehalten.

„Bedank dich nicht, Weasley", murmelte sie seinen Sachen entgegen und stöberte weiter.

„Noch niemand hat sich um mein Äußeres irgendwelche Gedanken gemacht, und ich-"

„-bedank dich einfach nicht bei mir, ok?", fuhr sie ihn plötzlich zorniger an. Er hob verwirrt die Hände.

„Ok!", sagte er beschwichtigend, und sie warf einen dunkelgrünen Pullover auf sein Bett, den er seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr angehabt hatte.

„Das… sollte eigentlich ok aussehen", sagte sie kleinlaut. „Ansonsten… hast du wirklich nur hässliche Sachen in deinem Schrank, Weasley. Kaufst du deine Sachen blind, oder so was? Lässt du die Verkäufer auslosen, was sie dir einpacken, oder…?"

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick kurz, und er erhob sich. Sie wich sofort zurück, strich über ihr Kleid und warf die dunklen Haare über die Schulter.

„Was ist los mit dir?", erkundigte er sich stirnrunzelnd, aber es ihm entging nicht, dass sie ständig Abstand zwischen sich und ihn brachte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr arrogantes Äußeres wieder mit ihrem Kopf aufgeschlossen und beide hatten sich entschieden ihn wieder widerlich zu finden.

„Gar nichts, ok?", erwiderte sie defensiv und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie nervös ihr Gewicht verlagerte. „Könntest du mich nicht so ansehen?", ergänzte sie gereizt, und er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ok, du… bist einfach nur-"

„-was, Weasley?", schnappte sie, und er erntete einen zornigen Blick aus ihren grünen Augen.

„Hab ich dir irgendwas getan?", wollte er jetzt wissen, und sie atmete entnervt auf.

„Ich bitte dich!", sagte sie nur, und er fuhr sich ratlos durch die Haare.

„Ok… willst du noch, dass ich dich hier rausbringe, oder… springst du einfach aus dem Fenster?", erwiderte er bitter. „Ich habe gehört, böse Hexen fliegen auch ohne Besen", ergänzte er kühl.

„Wie witzig", sagte sie und sah aus, als wäre dies ihre persönliche Hölle.

„Weißt du, du hättest einfach nein sagen können!", fuhr er sie an. „Ich habe dich nicht gezwungen oder so was!" Sie schüttelte wieder über ihn den Kopf, als hätte er etwas besonders Dummes gesagt.

„Las uns einfach nicht mehr reden und bring mich hier raus!", erwiderte sie, und er griff sich zornig Harrys Tarnumhang vom Bett.

„Fein. Mir egal!", entgegnete er gepresst, aber bevor er ihnen den Umhang überwerfen konnte, hatte sie ihn hart vor die Brust gestoßen. „Hey, was zum-!"

„Wieso beachtest du mich nicht, Weasley?", verlangte sie plötzlich zornig zu wissen, und er starrte sie an. Jetzt war sie völlig durchgeknallt.

„Was?", wagte er zu fragen, und wieder erdolchte sie ihn mit Blicken.

„Ja, ich weiß, du bist vollkommen unbeeindruckt, und… und du siehst nur Granger, egal wie wenig sie sich für dich interessiert, und du… du…" Pansy biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe sie ein Lächeln aufsetzte und noch einmal durch ihre glänzende Haare strich.

„Jaah?" Er war sich nicht sicher, worauf Pansy eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Gott, du würdest mich niemals zu diesem blöden Ball bitten, oder? Selbst wenn es keine Granger auf dieser ganzen Welt geben würde, oder?"

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich, während Pansy Parkinson anscheinend sauer auf ihn war.

„Warum sollte ich mit dir auf den Ball gehen?", fragte er jetzt gewählt vorsichtig.

„Richtig", erwiderte sie heiser. „Nein, es gibt keinen Grund!" Sie schien wütend auf sich selbst zu sein. Sie konnte nicht meinen…? Nein…! Er musterte sie ungläubig.

„Hey, du hast gesagt, ich hätte nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance bei dir, selbst wenn du bewusstlos wärst", wiederholte er ihre Worte, und sie nickte.

„Ja. Das stimmt auch. Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, Weasley!"

„O-k?", entgegnete er unschlüssig. Pansys Wangen waren mittlerweile eine Spur gerötet. „Ich verstehe ziemlich viel, Pansy. Du… willst mit Malfoy auf den Ball", sagte er, während er näher kam. Sie sah ihm stur ins Gesicht.

„Ja, Weasley", bestätigte sie nickend, während sie den Kopf mittlerweile höher in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn anzusehen.

„Und… du willst _nicht_ mit mir auf den Ball", sagte er jetzt behutsam, und sie lachte sogar auf.

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht! Was denkst du eigentlich?"

„Also…", unterbrach er sie jetzt ruhig. „Wieso willst du dann, dass ich dich frage?" Und es war faszinierend, wie Pansys Wangen unter dem Makeup tatsächlich noch röter wurden.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich dämlich, Weasley! Ich würde eher-"

Und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, woher dieser Impuls kam, aber er senkte den Kopf, ehe sie zu Ende sprechen konnte. Sanft verschlossen seine Lippen die ihren, und sie verstummte augenblicklich, während sie stocksteif unter ihm wurde. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, und er löste sich von Pansy keine Sekunde später.

Die Stille erschlug ihn fast, und ihre Lippen hatten sich perplex geöffnet, während ihn ihre grünen Augen fast panisch anstarrten.

Es verging eine weitere Sekunde.

Und er lebte noch!

„Das… war ein furchtbarer Kuss", hauchte sie schließlich, während er sah, dass ihr Atem unregelmäßig ging. Er brauchte noch eine Sekunde, bevor er verstanden hatte.

Was? Oh Merlin… - wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm gleich noch eine kleben, nahm er dumpf an. „Daran solltest du… arbeiten, wenn du… mit Granger auf den Ball willst", flüsterte sie, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Und sein Mund öffnete sich, ehe er glaubte, verstanden zu haben.

„Ist das so?", erwidert er heiser, und Pansy nickte langsam. „Mit wem soll ich daran arbeiten?", fügte er langsam hinzu, aber sein Blick fiel beinahe hypnotisch auf Pansys weiche Lippen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass-"

„-na ja, ich könnte… wenn sich niemand sonst…"

Und er hatte den Abstand geschlossen, als Pansy die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Ihre Lippen krachten aufeinander, und irgendwas in seinem Innern funktionierte überhaupt nicht mehr richtig, denn er hatte ein unglaublich leichtes Gefühl im Magen. Pansy öffnete seufzend die Lippen unter seinem Mund, und als seine Zunge auf ihre traf, spürte er, wie seine Erektion gegen seine Hose drückte.

Verflucht! Das war…- oh Merlin!

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, aber… es fühlte sich viel zu gut an! Viel zu gut! Sie krallte sich in seinen Nacken, und als sie in seinen Mund stöhnte, jagte es Schauer über seinen Rücken. Das… konnte nicht sein, denn… denn… er wollte Hermine! Nicht Pansy!

Er löste sich beinahe abrupt von ihr, denn sonst befürchtete er, dass er es gar nicht schaffen würde, und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer.

„Ich… ich…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe Hermine!", sagte er fest. Er sah wie sie schluckte und vor ihm zurückwich, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Sie nickte bitter, und sein Mund öffnete sich verblüfft, als er Tränen in ihren Augen erkannte.

„Ja, weil du ein Arschloch bist, Ronald Weasley", rief sie heiser und war aus dem Schlafsaal gestürmt. Er brauchte noch eine Sekunde, ehe seine Beine ihm wieder gehorchten und er ihr nachsetzte.

„Pansy! Warte, Pansy!", rief er und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, aber sie war schneller, war schon durch den Gemeinschaftsraum an Harry vorbei und drängte sich durch eine Schar Erstklässler nach draußen.

_Scheiße!_

Und Harry sah ihn vollkommen ungläubig an. Erst seit gestern hatten sie fast wieder mit einander gesprochen, als er Malfoy von Harry weggezogen hatte, aber… wirklich gesprochen hatten sie auch danach nicht wirklich.

„Ron", begann Harry langsam, und Ron blickte ergeben zur Seite, „was macht Pansy Parkinson in unserem Schlafsaal?", fragte er mehr als vorsichtig, und Ron hob den Blick zu Harrys Gesicht. „Mit… dir?"

Und Ron merkte selber wie mehr und mehr Zeit verging, in der er krampfhaft nach einer Erkrläung suchte. Einer guten. Einer besseren als: Pansy und ich treffen uns seit einer Woche heimlich, und meine Mutter denkt, wir gehen zusammen zum Ball, und eigentlich hilft sie mir, Hermine zu bekommen, aber jetzt habe ich es versaut, weil ich sie geküsst habe.

Denn diese Erklärung war einfach… nein.

„Mein lieber Hippogreif! War das Pansy Parkinson? Die Pansy Parkinson? Habt ihr das Kleid gesehen!", entfuhr es Seamus, als er sich neben Harry und Ron stellte. „Was machst du hier mit Pansy?", fügte er gespannt hinzu, und wieder befand sich Ron in der unmöglichen Situation so gut zu lügen, dass es glaubhaft wirkte.

„Sie… wollte mir…" Er hob resignierend die Hände, und die Jungen hingen an seinen Lippen.

„Alter, du hast sie geküsst!", rief Seasmus grinsend aus, und Ron spürte die Hitze in den Wangen augenblicklich.

„Was? Nein! Nein, ich… wir haben bloß…" Er sah Harry an, aber dieser schien selber zu gespannt auf Rons Worte zu sein.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Seamus anerkennend. „Hast du dir mal ihre Beine angesehen?"

„Nein. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst!", fuhr Ron sofort dazwischen, und er sah Seamus flehend an. „Bitte, erzähl das keinem, ok?" Seamus nickte mit einem Zwinkern.

„Kein Problem, Weasley, du Hund!" Ron erntete noch einen Schlag auf die Schulter, ehe Seamus voller Anerkennung den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

„Ok, nach gestern hatte ich eigentlich gedacht, dass-"

„-oh Harry, es ist nicht so… wie es aussieht!", widersprach Ron, und zum ersten Mal seit… einer Ewigkeit sprach er wieder mit Harry, seinem besten Freund.

„Also… habt ihr euch geküsst? In unserem Schlafsaal?", flüsterte Harry fast, und Ron fühlte sich unwohl bei diesem Geständnis.

„Na ja… nur… ganz kurz, ich…"

„Pansy Parkinson?", vergewisserte sich Harry ungläubig, und Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Was? Ist das so abwegig?" Und Ron begriff erst jetzt die Worte, die er da sagte, und schnitt Harry das Wort ab, indem er nickte. „Ja, ok. Vielleicht… ist es abwegig, aber…, ach Harry! Meine Mum denkt, ich gehe mit Pansy Parkinson auf den verdammten Ball!", brach es jetzt aus ihm hervor.

„Was?", entfuhr es Harry, und Ron beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich Harrys Mundwinkel zu einem breiten Grinsen hoben. „Woher weiß Molly das?"

„Gestern…-"

„-als du nicht beim Quidditch warst, was ich dir einmal durchgehen lasse, ja?", unterbrach Harry mahnend, und Ron senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

„Pansy und ich-"

„-_Pansy und du_…", wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

„Oh, komm schon! Wir… haben geschwänzt und waren in Hogsmeade, weil… Pansy mir dabei hilft, besser auszusehen, damit ich Chancen bei Hermine habe?" Und Harry hörte mit offenem Mund zu. „Na ja, und wir waren da in diesem Laden und… haben uns gestritten, und meine Mum kommt rein, und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, und Pansy… tja, Pansy sagte, wir hätten die Erlaubnis von Snape-"

„-die Erlaubnis von Snape, Klamotten für den Ball zu kaufen? Ja, das klingt definitiv nach unserem Tyrannen Snape", bestätigte Harry lakonisch und nickte, während Ron grinsen musste.

„Ja, und meine Mutter hat es uns abgekauft und war begeistert, dass ich doch noch eine Begleitung für den Ball gefunden habe."

„Das hat Pansy ihr gesagt?", vergewisserte sich Harry, und Ron nickte verzweifelt.

„Und jetzt… hab ich keine Klamotten, kein Date für den Ball, Hermine spricht nicht mehr mit mir, und… Pansy jetzt wohl auch nicht mehr."

„Was… genau hast du zu Pansy oben gesagt?", wollte Harry jetzt wissen. Ron blickte wieder schuldbewusst auf den Boden.

„Na ja…"

„Du hast sie geküsst und dann?"

„Dann… hab ich aufgehört und… gesagt, dass… ich Hermine liebe?", schloss Ron kleinlaut, und Harry schloss die Augen.

„Oh Ron!", entfuhr es ihm kopfschüttelnd.

„Was denn? Ich meine, es stimmt doch!"

„Mag sein, aber… anscheinend… mag dich Pansy, wenn sie sogar _Molly Weasley_ erzählt, dass ihr zusammen auf den Ball geht? Ist dir das mal in den Sinn gekommen?"

„Aber wir reden hier von Pansy, Harry! Pansy Parkinson! Die ätzende Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler-Schlange, die nur oberflächlich und arrogant ist, und vollkommen besessen von Draco Malfoy, und-"

„Ja, so sah sie auch gerade aus, als sie sauer hier rausgestürmt ist, nachdem du ihr gesagt hast, du liebst Hermine. Total bessesen von Malfoy…", bemerkte Harry mit eindeutig erhobener Augenbraue. Kurz dachte Ron darüber nach, schüttelte aber wieder den Kopf.

„Nein. Das war gerade bloß… das war gar nichts, Harry!"

„Dann magst du Pansy gar nicht?"

„Nein, ich… natürlich nicht! Ich… ich… sie ist völlig…"

Er wartete darauf, dass Harry etwas sagte. „Ich mochte immer nur Hermine, Harry", sagte Ron jetzt leiser. Und Harry seufzte auf.

„Ja, aber… was ist, wenn das etwas ist, was du… hinter dich bringen musst?", antwortete Harry leise.

„Was?"

„Drüber wegkommen, verstehst du? Müssen wir das nicht alle irgendwann?" Harry vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hosen.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Vielleicht… ist das ein verlorener Posten, Ron", murmelte Harry beschämt. „Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich war so ein Arsch", schloss Harry kopfschüttelnd. Rons Mund öffnete sich erstaunt.

„Was? Nein, Harry! Mir tut's leid, ich habe…"

Und für einen sehr kurzen Moment war Ron wieder leicht ums Herz. Harry und er sahen sich an, tauschten ein Lächeln und umarmten sich kurz, wie es unter Männern angemessen war, ehe sie sich hastig trennten und angestrengt ihren Füßen zunickten.

„Was wird das denn hier?", hörte Ron Ginnys ungläubige Stimme.

Und er sah, wie Harry keine Sekunde länger zögerte.

„Ginny, es tut mir so leid", sagte Harry und zog Ginny in seinen Arm, ehe Ron etwas dazu sagen konnte. Jetzt erst erkannte er Hermine hinter Ginny, und sein Herz zog sich zusammen bei ihrem Anblick, denn sie hatte geweint! Er ignorierte, dass Harry Ginny küsste, und konzentrierte sich lieber auf Hermine. Es war das kleinere von zwei Übeln.

Er fuhr sich unsicher durch die Haare, und es war ihm mehr als unangenehm vor Hermine zu stehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig, und wusste absolut nicht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Hermine nickte unwirsch. „Du hast geweint", stellte er leiser fest, während Harry immer noch seine kleine Schwester im Arm hielt. Merlin, noch mal!

„Du gehst mit Pansy zum Ball?", erkundigte sich Hermine, anstatt zu antworten. Rons Mund klappte auf.

„Ich… was? Woher weißt du-?"

„-ich habe euch gestern gesehen, als ihr wiederkamt", sagte Hermine jetzt ernst, und Ron sah genau, wie wütend sie war. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kragen seines Hemds, denn dieses Gespräch wurde immer unangenehmer.

„Hermine, es ist nicht so-"

„-nein? Dann… hast du mir gestern nicht vor allen versammelten Leuten deine Liebe gestanden, mich vor Snape in Schutz genommen, während du die ganze Zeit mit Pansy zum Frühlingsball gehen wolltest?" Die Schüler in nächster Nähe lauschten mittlerweile der Unterhaltung, und Ron deutete Hermine an, nach oben zu gehen, aber Hermine schüttelte zornig den Kopf.

„Hermine, ich… das mit Pansy, ich wusste nicht… das ist einfach passiert! Und… es tut mir leid, dass ich vor allen Leuten gesagt habe, dass ich dich… dass ich… du weißt schon! Es tut mir wirklich leid! Es war… in der Hitze des Gefechts! Und ich meine es gar nicht so, wie-"

„-du meinst es nicht so?", entfuhr es ihr zornig. Uh-oh… scheiße…. Was hatte er jetzt angerichtet. Ginny löste sich von Harry und starrte ihn jetzt auch wieder an. „Was genau soll das heißen? Du sagst es, aber es stimmt nicht?"

„Ich… ich glaube, ich… bin…" Er spürte, wie er anfing zu schwitzen, während ihr Blick ihn praktisch wie ein Flammenwerfer röstete. „Ich muss drüber wegkommen, richtig?", versuchte er es auf eine andere Tour, und ihr Mund öffnete sich schockiert.

„Was?"

„Harry?", wandte sich Ron hastig an Harry, doch dieser räusperte sich nur und erntete denselben Todesblick von Hermine wie er.

„Drüber wegkommen?", wiederholte Hermine verletzt. „Das heißt, du liebst mich nicht? Du nimmst es zurück?" Und Ron schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Nein, nein! Ich liebe dich, Hermine! Nur… ich kann nicht… ich kann es nicht auf diese Weise, verstehst du? Schon wegen… schon wegen…"

„Wegen Pansy?", entfuhr es Hermine giftig, und Ron schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Nein, Hermine. Nicht wegen Pansy, Merlin noch mal! Wegen Malfoy!" Gott, es war doch so offensichtlich! Oder sah sie es nicht? Was war überhaupt los mit Hermine und Malfoy? Und ihr Blick nahm eine sehr wunde Note an. „Weswegen war er denn gestern hier, wenn er nicht wahnsinnig vor Eifersucht war?", entfuhr es ihm, ehe er nachdenken konnte.

„Was?", flüsterte Hermine entgeistert, und Ron wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Na, er hat Harry doch fast erwürgt, weil… weil… - warum eigentlich?" Er hatte ganz vergessen zu fragen. Aber Malfoy zu fragen, warum er irgendetwas tat, machte ohnehin nicht viel Sinn!

„Es ist Malfoy", bemerkte Harry achselzuckend. „Irgendeinen Todessergrund wird es schon geben", bemerkte Harry achselzuckend.

„Ron, du bist… du bist…!" Hermine schienen die Worte ausgegangen zu sein. Merlin, sei Dank. „Du bist ein Arschloch!" Sein Mund öffnete sich. Was? Er war ein Arschloch? Zwei Frauen nannten ihn heute Arschloch?!

„Hermine, bitte, es tut mir leid, ich und Pansy-" Aber das war zu viel. Hermines Hand schnellte vor, und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Er hielt sich die Wange, perplex starrte er ihr nach, als auch sie durch das Portraitloch verschwunden war.

„Was… zur Hölle…?" Er wandte sich entrüstet an Harry und Ginny. Harrys Arm lag um Ginnys Taille.

„Hm…, ihr seid jetzt also über Hermine _hinweg_?", vermutete Ginny trocken, und auf Harrys Gesicht trat ein schuldbewusster Blick.

„Das war… gar nichts…", murmelte Harry entschuldigend. Ginny öffnete protestierend den Mund, aber Harry zeigte jetzt auf ihn. „Er hat gerade Pansy Parkinson in unserem Schlafsaal geküsst!" Und Ginnys Augen wurden groß. Ron atmete resignierend aus.

„Danke. Danke, Harry. Das war…nötig, nehme ich an?", bemerkte Ron, aber Harrys Mundwinkel hoben sich. Auch Ron konnte nicht verhindern, zu lächeln.

„Also, ihr seid jetzt wieder Freunde? Und Hermine ist sauer", schloss Ginny seufzend.

„Ja, und Rons Freundin Pansy auch", fügte Harry hinzu und duckte sich grinsend gerade noch unter Rons Schlag hindurch.

Sie lief schnell. Schneller als sie vorgehabt hatte.

Und ihre Tränen waren versiegt. Anscheinend lösten sich alle Probleme wie von selbst! Alle regten sie also wochenlang auf, nur um dann zu entscheiden, dass es all das doch nicht wert war? Alle machten sie wahnsinnig, baten sie um Dates, zettelten Kriege an – und dann? Dann war alles vorbei und sie sollte damit einfach umgehen?

Oh nein!

Sie hasste Jungen! Allesamt!

Sie hatte das mit dem Passwort nicht ganz durchdacht, denn nun musste sie auch eine Woche lang die Tür mit den Worten _Lucius Malfoy_ öffnen. Genervt tippte sie auf den Knauf, sagte den Namen voller Verachtung und stürmte durch das leere Wohnzimmer seine Stufen hoch.

Dieser dämliche scheiß Slytherin Bastard! Alle konnte alles wieder selber in die Hand nehmen? Alle nahmen zurück, was passiert war? Schön! Schön, verdammt, dann würde sie es auch selber in die Hand nehmen! Sie war Hermine Granger, sie war Schulsprecherin, und Draco Malfoy war nichts weiter, als ein dummes Frettchen!

Sie hämmerte gegen seine Tür.

„Malfoy!", schrie sie praktisch, und es verging eine kleine Endlosigkeit, in der sie am liebsten den Zauber selber angewandt hätte, um seine blöde Tür zu öffnen. Er öffnete schließlich und sie betrat sein Zimmer, ohne zu zögern.

„Du bist ein dämlicher Scheißkerl!", rief sie zornig, und bemerkte am Rande, dass er aufgeräumt hatte.

Nein.

Er hatte gepackt?!

„Wäre das alles?", bemerkte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, und sie sah sich verwirrt um.

„Was… was tust du hier?", entfuhr es ihr, und sie vergaß für einen Moment, weswegen sie hierhergekommen war.

„Ich packe", erklärte er das Offensichtliche.

„Das sehe ich selber. Wofür packst du?", wollte sie wütend wissen.

„Ab nächste Woche bin ich kein Schulsprecher mehr."

„Du…" Was?! Sie starrte ihn an. Nein.

Nein, das würde er nicht tun!

„Oh nein, Malfoy! Nein!", widersprach sie heftig. „Nein!" Sie schritt zielstrebig zu seinem Schreibtisch und entleerte eine der Kisten wahllos auf der Oberfläche.

„Granger, was zur-"

„Vergiss es!", schrie sie. „**_Ich_** werde die Stelle aufgeben! **_Ich_** werde keine Schulsprecherin mehr sein! Und **_du_** kannst hier in diesen scheiß Räumen verrotten!", rief sie wütend. Er starrte sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. „Oh, und noch was!", fuhr sie fort, kam wieder auf ihn zu, und es war ihr egal, dass sie nicht geschlafen hatte, dass sie die ganze Nacht geweint hatte und wahrscheinlich beschissen aussehen musste!

„Du kannst kein Interesse mehr an mir haben, weil **_ich_** kein Interesse mehr an dir habe, ok? Hast du das verstanden? Ich habe kein Interesse mehr!", schrie sie praktisch. „Es ist so was von vorbei! Und ich liebe dich nicht! Glaub das ja nicht, du scheiß Todesser! Ich gehe mit Blaise auf den verdammten Ball! Und wenn er nicht mehr will, dann gehe ich mit Neville oder mit Seamus und Dean zusammen!", fuhr sie außer sich fort. „Mit jedem, nur nicht mit dir!"

Sie sah ihn schweratmend an. Seine Augen verengten sich fragend.

„Du solltest… schlafen", schlug er jetzt langsam vor, und sie hätte ihn schlagen können!

„Erzähl mir nicht, was ich tun oder lassen soll, du Arschloch!"

„Stress mit Weasley?", vermutete er unbeeindruckt, aber sie trat zornig gegen eine weitere seiner Kisten.

„Nein, weil Ron jetzt mit Pansy auf den Ball geht! Mit Pansy!", schrie sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Was?" Er sah sie an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Hippogreife am Himmel.

„Ja, deine kleine Sklavin hat sich weiter entwickelt. Und ist das nicht super? Pansy will dich nicht mehr, Ron will mich nicht mehr, Harry ist glücklich mit Ginny, und mir ging es noch nie so verdammt perfekt, wie es mir ohne dich und deine scheiß Visage geht!"

„Granger-"

„-und wenn du es wagst, dein Abzeichen abzugeben, werde ich der ganzen Schule erzählen, dass du drum gebettelt hast, mit mir auf den Frühlingsball zu gehen, Draco Malfoy!" Sein Mund öffnete sich und klappte wieder zu als sie drohend den Finger gegen seine Brust stach.

„Ich bitte dich, du hast nichts in der Hand! Dann erzähle ich, dass du mir hier auf dieser Couch deine Liebe gestanden hast! Oder dass ich dich in der Badezimmertür befriedigt habe. Such dir was aus, Miststück!"

„Fick dich, Malfoy!"

„Oh bitte, fick dich selber, Granger!"

Sie sahen sich an. „Nein, warte", korrigierte er sich gedehnt, „**_das_** sollte ich ja ursprünglich tun, oder?" Und ihre Hand flog schallend in sein Gesicht, dass das Echo von seinen leeren Wänden widerhallte. Sein Kopf flog unter der Wucht des Schlages tatsächlich zur Seite. Und sie erschrak über sich selbst.

Und langsam, verdammt langsam, hob er den Blick wieder zu ihrem Gesicht, und Zorn trat in seine dunkelgrauen Augen.

„Ich schlage dir vor, du fängst an zu rennen, Granger", knurrte er leise. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber der Zauberstab lag bereits in seiner Hand. Auf dem Absatz machte sie kehrt, denn… Hochgefühle über ihren Sieg hin oder her – Malfoy sah verflucht wütend aus!


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

„Ich… weiß nicht…"

„Bitte!", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Ich glaube, es ist alles zu kompliziert", erwiderte er, und sie fühlte, wie sie das Lächeln auf den Zügen nicht mehr halten konnte.

„Blaise, ich bitte dich inständig. Ich würde gerne mit dir auf den Frühlingsball gehen. Ich meine, alle Sachen, die im Weg standen, sind aus der Welt!", beteuerte sie nickend.

„Hermine, ich denke einfach, dass wir zu lange gewartet haben." Sie sah Blaise an.

„Du… du willst also nicht mehr mit mir gehen?", schloss sie kleinlaut. „Ich verstehe, wenn du darüber nachdenken musst, aber entscheiden, ob es ein Fehler ist, können wir doch eigentlich erst, wenn es vorbei ist, oder nicht?" Sie legte all ihr Flehen in ihren Blick.

Und Blaise sah sich um und atmete schließlich aus.

„Hermine, ich-"

„-bitte! Bitte, Blaise! Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht sofort verstanden habe, wie nett und aufmerksam es von dir war, dass du-"

„-was ist mit Weasley? Und mit Harry?", fügte er hinzu.

„Alles in Ordnung. Harry ist nicht mehr sauer, und Ron… Ron geht mit-"

„-Pansy? Ja, ich habe davon gehört, aber keine Bestätigung ihrerseits. Und hat er dir nicht erst am Montag gesagt, dass er dich liebt?"

„Er… er hat es nicht so gemeint, er…"

„Hermine-

„-Blaise, wenn du mir doch noch diese eine Chance geben würdest!", flehte sie weiter.

„Was ist mit Malfoy?"

„Mit… Malfoy? Gar nichts! Es ist absolut gar nichts mit Malfoy!", beteuerte sie, und er seufzte resignierend.

„Ich… tut mir leid. Wirklich, aber ich…" Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Und sie begriff. Er würde seine Meinung nicht mehr ändern, und sie stand hier wie der letzte Idiot.

„Oh, schon gut, denke ich. Ich… - macht nichts. Also dann…" Und mit dem letzten Hauch eines Lächelns wandte sie sich ab, während ihr Stolz vor ihr auf dem Boden zermahlen wurde. Sie hatte noch nie so sehr gefleht, dass etwas passieren würde.

Und er wollte nicht mehr. Der Junge, der sie als erstes im Auge gehabt hatte, wollte sie nun auch nicht mehr. Sie hätte sofort ja zu Blaise sagen sollen. Sie würde nicht weinen. Es war Donnerstag, aber sie würde nicht weinen. Auf gar keinen Fall.

Nur zu blöd, dass sie das hier in der Mittagspause gemacht hatte. Jetzt hatte sie Alte Runen, und alles war, wie es vor ein paar Wochen war. Sie sprach allerdings noch nicht wieder mit Ron, aber Snape ließ Ron auch jede freie Minute im Pokalzimmer Medallien unter der Aufsicht von Mrs Norris polieren.

Und blöderweise war das Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock noch nicht offen. Und ausgerechnet jetzt traf sie auf Pansy. Und Malfoy. Sie und Malfoy waren dazu übergegangen, nur noch zu streiten.

Ja. Super.

„Morgen Granger", begrüßte Malfoy sie mit einem fiesen Ausdruck.

„Es ist Mittag", sagte sie nur und ignorierte Pansy.

„Schon ein Date für Morgen?", wollte er glatt wissen, und sie schenkte ihm einen ätzenden Blick.

„Ja!", entschied sie sich kurzerhand zu lügen.

„Oh, das ist schade, dann habe ich wohl vergessen dir zu sagen, dass der Schulleiter nicht will, dass die Schulsprecher mit einem Date erscheinen?" Sie sah ihn an.

„Du lügst!"

„Warum sollte ich?", war sein schlichter Konter. Na fein. Dann musste sie auf die Schnelle auch keinen Jungen bestechen, der mit ihr gehen würde. Und sie lehnte sich an die andere Wand.

„Wir sehen uns später, Draco", verabschiedete sich Pansy leise von ihm und ignorierte Hermine genauso herrlich, wie es umgekehrt war. Immerhin etwas.

„Du hast kein Date", sagte er nach einer Weile und betrachtete seine Fingernägel.

„Fick dich, Malfoy", sagte sie und störte sich nicht daran, dass Susan Bones entrüstet die Augenbrauen hob.

„Aber wer würde dich auch noch wollen, nach deinen Eskapaden?", fuhr er lächelnd fort.

„_Meine_ Eskapaden? Ich glaube, du verwechselst mich mit dir, Arschloch", sagte sie kalt.

„Ich glaube, ich sehe keinen Unterschied, Granger."

„Oh, da ist ein Unterschied, du männliche Hure", knurrte sie.

„Schade, dass ich dir keine Punkte abziehen kann, Granger. Wirklich schade. Aber ich bin sicher, Snape hört gerne, welche Ausdrucksweise du vor den Schülern benutzt."

„Oh, leg es bloß nicht darauf an, du blondes, widerliches Frettchen, du-"

„-Hermine, hey!", unterbrach Ginny sie laut und betont munter. Hermine hob widerwillig den Blick zu Ginnys Gesicht. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Ihr Lächeln verriet ihr, dass wohl nichts Gutes passiert war.

„Was?", zischte Hermine jetzt besorgt.

„Oh, nichts Besonderes, aber… du hast das Kleid auf dein Bett gelegt, sagst du, damit ich es höher abstecken kann, richtig?" Und Ginnys Lächeln irritierte Hermine mehr als sonst.

„Ich – ja?", erwiderte sie gepresst. „Ich habe dir doch die Sprüche gesagt, wie du in mein Zimmer-"

„-es ist nicht mehr da!", zischte Ginny jetzt, als Professor Vector um die Ecke bog.

„Was?!", flüsterte Hermine, und Ginnys Ausdruck wich Panik.

„Bist du sicher, dass es auf dem Bett gelegen hat?"

„Ja, natürlich! Ich habe es heute Morgen extra mit einem Zettel dorthin gelegt und dir die exakte Saumlänge…" Sie unterbrach sich, als Professor Vector die Schüler ins Innere scheuchte und Draco Malfoy ein besonders ausgewählt widerliches Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. „Entschuldige mich, wir reden in zwei Stunden darüber", brachte Hermine zähneknirschend über die Lippen und folgte Malfoy in die letzte Reihe.

„Ist hier noch frei?", erkundigte sie sich scheinheilig, und er schüttelte ohne Bedauern den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Perfekt", erwiderte sie freudlos, ließ ihre Tasche fallen und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich will dich nicht beschuldigen, aber was hast du mit meinem Kleid für morgen angestellt?"

„Bitte?", erwiderte er seelenruhig, während er sein Pergament und seine Feder auspackte.

„Mein Kleid, Malfoy. Das Kleid auf meinem Bett!"

„Auf deinem Bett? In deinem Zimmer? Das mit tausend paranoiden Flüchen belegt ist? Wie zur Hölle sollte ich jemals eine solche Hürde überwinden können?" Aber die Art und Weise, wie er es sagte, machte Hermine Angst.

„Malfoy!"

„Granger?"

„Wo ist mein Kleid?"

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte er, und Professor Vector teilte die Übersetzungen aus.

„Was hast du mit meinem Kleid gemacht?" Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Gar nichts, Granger", sagte er, während er sich über die Übersetzung beugte und begann. Sie starrte ihn immer noch an.

„Sag es mir, oder ich verfluche dich auf der Stelle!" Und er hob lächelnd den Blick.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du redest, du kleines Miststück", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Aber tun wir einfach so, denn ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deine nervige Stimme. Nehmen wir an, ich habe deine lächerlichen sieben Flüche überwunden und habe dein widerliches Schlammblut-Zimmer betreten und das geschmackloseste Stück Stoff auf deinem Bett gefunden – nehmen wir das einfach mal an…", fuhr er freundlich fort, während die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand, „dann hatte ich wohl jedes Recht dazu, bedenkt man, dass du auch in mein Zimmer eingebrochen bist-"

„-um die Pläne für die Vertrauensschüler zu holen!", entrüstete sie sich heiser.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort, „nehmen wir an, ich hätte dein Kleid ändern lassen, damit es passender für dich ist, dann wirst du es morgen rechtzeitig erhalten", schloss er, und ihr schwante Übles.

„Was hast du getan?", hauchte sie tonlos.

„Habe ich dir das nicht gerade erklärt?"

„Was heißt _ändern lassen_, Malfoy?", knurrte sie.

„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst", erwiderte er glatt.

„Ich bringe dich um! Ich sage es Snape!"

„Beweise, Granger…. Beweise…", entgegnete er vielsagend, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ich hasse dich!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen.

„Wirklich?", antwortete er lächelnd. „Ich dachte, du _liebst_ mich, Granger?"

Ihr Mund öffnete sich schockiert. Was hatte dieser Mistkerl getan?

„Der Text soll in Stille übersetzt werden!", durchschnitt Professor Vectors Stimme den Raum. Hermine senkte den Blick auf das Papier, ohne ein Wort zu verstehen.

Und sie hatte Angst. Angst um ihr wunderschönes einziges mitternachtblaues Kleid, was dem Anlass gerecht wurde und was ihre Mum ein Vermögen gekostet hatte!

Ginny war nicht mehr zu beruhigen.

„Wie kann er das wagen?", schrie sie, als sie Hermines Zimmer zum dritten Mal komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hatten.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

„Er ist ein hinterhältiges Arschloch!"

„Ich weiß", bestätigte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Es sei denn…" Ginny hatte plötzlich inne gehalten. „Weißt du, es könnte gut möglich sein, dass… er das Kleid mit Absicht versteckt hat, weil er dir morgen das großartigste Kleid der Welt besorgen wird!", erklärte Ginny verschwörerisch.

„Sicher, weil das hier ein traumhaftes Märchen ist, oder weshalb?"

„Weshalb sollte er sich sonst die Mühe machen, in dein Zimmer einzubrechen, um nur dein Kleid zu holen?"

„Weil er ein Arschloch ist und mich morgen blamieren möchte, was ihm gut gelingen könnte, weil ich kein passendes Ersatzkleid habe und mir deine Kleider oben rum nicht passen?", vermutete Hermine bitter, aber Ginny wedelte mit der Hand.

„Nein, Hermine. Lass dich mal darauf ein…", begann Ginny wieder. „Malfoy fragt dich, ob du ein Date hast? Er stiehlt dein Kleid, um es _ändern_ zu lassen…? Er erzählt dir so etwas wie, dass die Schulsprecher keine Dates haben dürfen?" Und für eine winzige Sekunde, war Hermine fast gewillt, Ginny zu glauben.

Aber… es war absurd, oder nicht?

„Ginny, wir streiten die ganze Woche", gab sie zu bedenken. Ginny verzog den Mund.

„Was wenn es Malfoys verquere Art ist, sich zu entschuldigen?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich meine, ich mag ihn nicht, aber anscheinend habt ihr… irgendwas Seltsames? Anziehendes an euch?", fuhr Ginny fort, aber Hermine ruckte nur mit dem Kopf. Nein, sie waren wirklich sehr gemein zueinander gewesen. Aber vielleicht war es für Draco so etwas wie… Vorspiel?

Nein!

„Ich sage dir, morgen Abend wirst du mehr als überrascht sein, wenn… na ja… wenn alles doch gut ausgeht!", munterte sie Ginny jetzt auf.

„Gut ausgehen? Ginny, Ron und ich sprechen kein Wort mehr miteinander!"

„Ja, ja. Das klären wir morgen Abend gemütlich bei einem Glas Feuerwhiskey", beschwichtigte Ginny sie nickend.

„Ja… ich glaube nicht", erwiderte Hermine traurig.

„Und in vier Tagen ist dein Geburtstag!", fügte Ginny strahlend hinzu. Auch das noch…. Hermine atmete kopfschüttelnd aus.

„Komm schon, jetzt sei nicht mehr traurig. Malfoy ist nicht so ein Wichser, und lässt dein Kleid einen Tag vor dem Ball verschwinden!", beteuerte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

War er nicht? Und Hermine war tatsächlich soweit, dass sie es fast schon hoffte.

Ron wischte sich fluchend den Schweiß von der Stirn, während er der verdammten Katzen einen zornigen Blick zuwarf.

„Ja, ja, ich putze schneller, du zottelige Flohtüte", knurrte er in Richtung Mrs Norris, die ihn aus ihren müden Schlitzaugen abschätzend zu mustern schien. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Filch hier rein kommen würde, um ihn zu maßregeln.

„Du sprichst mit der Katze?"

Er erkannte ihre kühle Stimme und ließ den Lappen sinken. Er rappelte sich vom Boden hoch und wandte sich um.

„Hey!", sagte er überrascht. Pansy trug ihre Uniform und hatte die Haare in einem hohen Zopf zurückgebunden. Lange silberne Perlenohrringe reichten ihr fast bis auf die Schulter.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du aufhören sollst, das Gerücht zu verbreiten, dass ich tatsächlich mit dir auf den Ball morgen gehe", erklärte sie so distanziert wie nur möglich.

„Ich erzähle es gar nicht!", rechtfertigte er sich, aber sie seufzte auf.

„Es hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, und ich möchte nicht, dass die Leute denken, ich würde so tief sinken."

„Tief sinken?", wiederholte er.

„Ja, ich gehe nämlich mit einem Slytherin. Kein gewöhnlicher Gryffindor. Mein Date ist loyal und-"

„-du gehst mit Goyle", erwiderte Ron nickend, und ihr Mund öffnete sich entrüstet.

„Ich gehe nicht mit-"

„-ich hab die Mädchen in der Großen Halle heute darüber sprechen hören", unterbrach er sie gleichmütig. Kurz wirkte sie überrumpelt, fing sich aber schnell.

„Schön, ich gehe mit Goyle. Aber Goyle ist reicher als du, kultivierter als du, und er ist nicht hoffnungslos in Granger verliebt!"

Ron nickte nur. „Ok."

„Ok? Dann weißt du Bescheid."

„Ja, weiß ich", erwiderte er.

„Dann haben wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen!"

„Es scheint so", antwortete er langsam.

„Gut."

Sie rührte sich nicht. „Also?", fügte sie fragend hinzu.

„Also was?", entfuhr es ihm entgeistert. Pansy war doch wohl unmöglich!

„Also gehst du mit Granger, Merlin noch mal! Du bist so unglaublich schwer von Begriff!"

„Hey, ich habe dieses Gespräch nicht begonnen, Parkinson!" Und hatte sie nicht gerade geklärt, dass sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen hatten? Gott, sie war furchtbar!

„Nein, ich habe es begonnen. Ich spreche mit dir, wenn ich es für nötig erachte und nicht umgekehrt", klärte sie ihn hochnäsig auf, und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh bitte!"

„Also?", wiederholte sie gereizt, und er lachte auf.

„Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dir irgendwas über mich erzähle, wenn du so mit mir sprichst!"

„Dann lass es bleiben, Weasley", entgegnete sie achselzuckend.

„Viel Spaß mit Goyle", setzte er betont freundlich hinzu, konnte seinen Ärger aber nicht ganz verbergen.

„Werde ich haben! Denn wenn ich ihn küsse, wird er mich nicht mit Granger vollheulen!", gab sie zornig zurück.

„Als ob du Goyle küssen würdest!", rief er ihr ungläubig nach, als sie sich abgewandt hatte.

„Warum nicht, ich habe doch auch einen mittellosen, schmutzigen Weasley geküsst, oder nicht?", rief sie über ihre Schulter zurück. Und damit war sie verschwunden, und Ron warf den schmierigen Lappen wütend auf den Boden.

Gott, sie war so…! Sie war… einfach so nervtötend! Er wusste nicht mal mehr, warum er überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten, ganz zu schweigen von dem verdammten Kuss!

Mrs Norris maunzte hinter ihm.

„Ja, ja, du Biest!", zischte er schlecht gelaunt. Und mit Hermine sprach er immer noch nicht. Mist. Alles lief besonders schlecht. Und man konnte ihn nicht mit Goyle vergleichen! Zornig polierte er die Medaille, bis der Lappen heiß wurde.

Sie konnte nicht wirklich schlafen. Sie wälzte sich hin und her und träumte immer wieder von den guten Seiten des Draco Malfoys, die es augenscheinlich eigentlich nicht gab. Ginny hatte ihr Flöhe ins Ohr gesetzt, die sie jetzt nicht mehr wegbekam.

Was, wenn Draco morgen wirklich vorhatte, sich zu vertragen? Was, wenn er sogar mit ihr zum Ball wollte? Ganz öffentlich? Was, wenn… - oh Merlin…! Sie war furchtbar!

Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie vergessen zu haben, schien, dass Draco Malfoy ihr so viele schlaflose, tränenschwere Nächte beschert hatte! Nur weil Ginny die Vermutung hatte, dass er etwas Besonderes für sie plante.

Sie wälzte sich auf die andere Seite ihres Bettes.

Sie hielt die Luft an, denn sie hörte etwas! Etwas klopfte an ihr Fenster! Sie saß kerzengerade im Bett, denn ihr Zimmer war zu weit oben, als dass etwas Normales an ihr Fenster klopfen konnte!

Und sie erkannte eine winzige Eule.

„Pig!", rief sie leise aus, und kletterte aus dem Bett, um ihr Fenster zu öffnen. Rons kleine Eule streckte ihr das Bein entgegen, und Hermine löste eine winzige Notiz von seinem Fuß. Schon plusterte sich der kleine Vogel auf und wäre fast noch gegen die Scheibe gelaufen, bei seinem weniger anmutigen Versuch aus dem Fenster zu flattern. Aber er schaffte es beim zweiten Anlauf mit ziemlich großem Schuhuhen für eine so kleine Eule!

Sie öffnete die Notiz eilig.

_Treff mich am Baum._

_Ron_

Sie las die Zeilen noch mal. Was? Meinte er… _jetzt_? Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein! Hieß das, er war um zwei Uhr nachts unten auf dem Schlossgelände? Sie war hin und her gerissen, denn das letzte Mal, als sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte sie ihn nicht nur Arschloch genannt, sondern ihn auch noch geschlagen! Und eigentlich hatte sie sich schon längst entschuldigen wollen!

Sie griff sich ihren Morgenmantel und zog eilig ihre Robe über.

Sie hatte ihre Tür mit neuen Flüchen versiegelt, war leise aus ihren Räumen geschlüpft und lief nun auf leisen Sohlen durchs Schloss, aber natürlich war niemand mehr wach. Nur vor Mrs Norris musste sie sich in Acht nehmen! Aber sie erreichte das Erdgeschoss, ohne jemanden zu treffen. Mit ihrem leuchtenden Zauberstab hatte sie nur einige Zauberer in Gemälden geweckt, aber soweit kein Zauberer, der in Snapes Büro hing, und bei ihm Alarm schlagen konnte, wie sie wusste.

Sie verließ das Schloss fünf Minuten später und eilte den Kiesweg zum See hinab. Nur für eine Sekunde dachte sie daran, dass es sich um einen Trick handeln könnte, aber sie erkannte Rons furchtbare Handschrift aus eintausend Handschriften, vermutete sie.

Und sie erkannte eine Gestalt am See sitzen. Sie zog die Robe enger um ihren Körper und hielt den Zauberstab höher, um mehr sehen zu können.

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr!", rief er ihr zu, und erleichtert schloss sie den Abstand. Die Grillen zirpten laut und es roch nach Sommer und Jasminblüten. Es war unglaublich warm nachts, und sie lächelte als sie sich neben ihn auf die Steinbank setzte.

„Ich hatte einen langen Weg. Außerdem ist deine Eule nicht besonders zuverlässig."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber Pig hat sich extra in einen Schnabelkampf mit einer anderen Eule verwickelt, nur um den Job auszuführen", bemerkte er kopfschüttelnd. Und dann schwiegen sie. Sie sah auf ihre Pantoffeln hinab. Sie hatte ganz vergessen feste Schuhe anzuziehen, ging ihr auf.

„Hermine, ich-"

„-schon gut. Mir tut es auch leid", sagte sie schnell.

„Wieso denkst du, dass ich mich entschuldigen wollte?" Sie hob überrascht den Blick zu seinem Gesicht, sah aber, dass er einen Scherz machte. „Ich hab dich vermisst", ergänzte er freundlicher, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Jaah, ich dich auch", bestätigte sie, und er stützte die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab.

„Und? Mit wem gehst du morgen? Mit Blaise? Mit Malfoy?", vermutete er, aber sie sah, dass ihm die Aussicht, dass sie mit Malfoy gehen könnte, nicht gefiel. Wie leicht es war, mit ihm zu sprechen, stellte sie verwundert fest.

„Nein", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Schulsprecher dürfen keine Partner mitbringen", sagte sie, was Malfoy gesagt hatte, auch wenn sie davon noch nicht überzeugt war. „Und du? Pansy oder Millicent, oder…-"

„-nein, bloß nicht!", sagte er eilig. „Hör mal, wir sind Freunde, oder? Egal, was ist?" Und sie legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Egal, was ist", flüsterte sie. Und schon war es vorbei. All der Streit, all die schlimmen Momente der letzten Wochen und Monate.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich so blöd war", sagte er jetzt kopfschüttelnd.

„Schon ok, ich war… auch nicht gerade nett", entschied sie sich zu sagen.

„Ach, das war schon richtig so", widersprach er ernst.

„Wenn du mit Pansy gehen willst, dann… habe ich überhaupt kein Problem damit", sagte sie ehrlich. Aber er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge. Das wird nicht passieren", erwidert er, aber sie hörte einen Hauch von Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. „Ich hoffe, du erwartest jetzt nicht, dass ich dasselbe über Malfoy sage?", entfuhr es ihm eilig.

„Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Ihr… seid also nicht…?", wagte er tatsächlich zu fragen, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Gott, nein, Ronald!"

Er seufzte. Sie saßen jeder für sich und lauschten in die Nacht.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das Niemals-Spiel?", sagte er plötzlich, und sie musste grinsen.

„Ja, du und Harry wart eklig, und habt _niemals_ abgelaufenen Quark gegessen, ich weiß!"

„Der war nicht abgelaufen!", rechtfertigte er sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen und wurde plötzlich ernst. „Ok, hör zu, ich… ich habe _niemals_ Pansy geküsst", entfuhr es ihm schnell, und ihr Mund öffnete sich überrascht. Oh Merlin. Ron wollte ehrlich werden. Und… was?! Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er hatte Pansy geküsst? Und das hatte sie sich gefallen lassen? Aber anscheinend schon, so mädchenhaft wie sie sich verhalten hatte, als Hermine die beiden beobachtet hatte! Oh je…. Dann nickte sie langsam.

„Ok", sagte sie, und schloss die Augen. „Na gut. Ich… habe… _niemals_… Malfoy geküsst", sagte sie sehr schnell, und sie hörte ihn aufstöhnen und sich vor Ekel schütteln.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Es verging eine kurze Sekunde.

Und beide brachen in Gelächter aus, so dass die schlafenden Vögel in den Bäumen erschrocken mit den Flügeln flatterten.

„Slytherins sind blöd", stellte Ron nach einer Weile außer Atem fest. Und Hermine nickte schließlich.

„Ja, du hast Recht", erwiderte sie.

„Was würden deine Eltern sagen, wenn sie das von Malfoy wüssten?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Wahrscheinlich gar nichts, weil sie keine Ahnung von Reinblütern haben und nicht wissen, wer die Malfoys sind. Was deine Mutter über Pansy denkt, weiß ich ja schon", fügte sie stirnrunzelnd hinzu.

„Ach ja, meine Mum… die hat doch keine Ahnung!", sagte er grinsend.

„Pansy ist… ziemlich hübsch", sagte Hermine schließlich.

„Pansy ist arrogantes Miststück. Eigentlich sollten sie und Malfoy seit Jahren ein Paar sein", bemerkte er bitter. „Weißt du", sagte er plötzlich und war wieder ernst, „ich wusste schon seit dem ersten Tag, als du Schulsprecherin geworden bist, dass sich Malfoy noch für dich interessieren wird."

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr überrascht, aber Ron ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Natürlich. Ich meine, sieh dich an, Hermine. Sieh dich einfach nur an", wiederholte er leiser.

„Ron", sagte sie, flehend, denn es war ihr unangenehm, dass er so sprach.

„Hey, keine Panik! Ich hab's begriffen. Das mit uns ist… das ist schon lange vorbei. Der Zug ist quasi abgefahren", erklärte er, beinahe traurig.

„Ron, es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie.

„Nein, Unsinn. Entschuldige dich nicht dafür, Hermine! Es ist ok. Ich war… an dich gewöhnt, an deine Nähe, an alles an dir. Und… irgendwie habe ich übersehen, dass wir wohl doch nicht füreinander bestimmt gewesen sind", fuhr er fort. „Und wenn Malfoy-"

„-bitte, hör auf, über Malfoy zu reden, als… als…." Und jetzt erst spürte sie den Kloß in der Kehle, den sie seit Anfang der Woche mit streiten und beleidigen so gut verdrängt hatte.

„Als was?", wollte Ron plötzlich wissen.

„Ron, zwischen Malfoy und mir ist überhaupt nichts, verstehst du? Wir… haben uns geküsst und nichts weiter! Er ist ein Arschloch, er beleidigt mich, und… manchmal – nein, die meiste Zeit – habe ich Angst vor ihm", beichtete sie leise. „Und… selbst wenn", begann sie, aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, weißt du, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Einen unglaublichen Fehler."

„Du… magst ihn", sagte Ron still.

„Nein", erwiderte sie lächelnd, „ich mag, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn er… kein Arschloch ist, aber du weißt selber, dass das… so gut wie gar nicht vorkommt. Oder…nein. Eigentlich ist es noch nie vorgekommen, dass er kein Arschloch war, denn selbst wenn wir uns geküsst haben, hat er eigentlich jedes Mal seine Malfoy-Show abgezogen und-"

„-was meinst du damit _jedes Mal_?"

Und kurz hatte Hermine vergessen, mit wem sie eigentlich sprach. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und spürte, wie ihr schlechtes Gewissen heiß zu brodeln anfing. „Wie viel Mal habt ihr euch geküsst?", entfuhr es Ron jetzt zornig.

„Ron!", sagte sie, aber er atmete wütend aus und sah sie nicht an. „Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen, oder?"

„Hermine, Malfoy ist ein Player. Er spielt mit Mädchen! Er…"

„Ich weiß!", sagte sie heftig.

„Dann, warum?", fuhr er sie an. „Warum… - ich meine…?"

„Er tut mir leid", sagte sie nun und war fast überrascht über sich selbst. Ron sah sie nicht minder ungläubig an.

„Er tut dir leid? Dann tätschel seine Schulter und lass dich nicht von ihm verarschen, Merlin noch mal!" Er wandte den Blick ab, und sie blickte stumm auf den Boden.

„Er… hat gute Seiten", sagte sie leiser.

„Ja? Wo? Da, wo die Sonne niemals scheint?", vermutete er bitter, und sie stöhnte auf.

„Ron!"

„Was, Hermine? Gott, ich… weiß, ich muss dich unterstützen und dich immer lieben, aber das? Das ist zu hart, ich kann es nicht."

„Du musst nichts unterstützen. Ich… habe ihm schon gesagt, dass es vorbei ist, dass ich kein Interesse an ihm habe, und… dass ich vorhabe mein Abzeichen aufzugeben", schloss sie jetzt ernst.

„Was?" Rons Stimme war schwach geworden. „Nein!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich bin zu nett, Ron", sagte sie lediglich. „Wirklich, ich ertrage nicht, dass er…"

…

Es tat weh. Es brannte in ihrem Innern, es alleine schon zu denken.

Sie ertrug nicht, dass er sie nicht liebte.

Da. Das war es. Aber sie sagte es nicht laut. Sie würde es niemals laut sagen! Es sei denn natürlich, Ginny hatte Recht, und Malfoy war nur so widerlich zu ihr, weil er morgen etwas geplant hatte, was alles ausgleichen würde, was er Schlimmes getan hatte!

„Du solltest dein Abzeichen nicht aufgeben", erwiderte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich mache es ja auch nicht heute Nacht. Oder morgen", entgegnete sie lächelnd. „Lass uns einfach nicht mehr über Malfoy reden. Ich hab meine Erfahrungen gemacht, ich bereue jedes bisschen davon und das war's. Die Sache ist vom Tisch", ergänzte sie lächelnd.

„Ich glaube, es ist nicht vom Tisch", murmelte Ron bitter, aber Hermine erlaubte sich gar nicht, so zu denken. Nicht mal im Ansatz.

„Und du? Chancen bei Pansy Parkinson? Was für hübsche Reinblut-Kinder ihr haben würdet!", entfuhr es Hermine, und tatsächlich schaffte sie es, Ron abzulenken.

„Ha ha! Oh ja…", lachte er. „Nein, sie ist zu reich, für meinen Geschmack. Und zu hübsch. Sie hätte lieber eine Beziehung mit ihrem Spiegel als mit mir!", ergänzte er, und Hermine hatte die Luft angehalten. Was? Beziehung? Ron sprach in Bezug auf Pansy von einer Beziehung? Sie glaubte nicht mal, dass Ron es selber gemerkt hatte, denn er zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn sie vergisst, wer sie ist – dann mag ich sie", sagte er lächelnd.

Und ja. Wenn Malfoy nicht Malfoy war, mochte Hermine ihn auch.

„Gut, dass wir reden", sagte sie fast wehmütig und lehnte sich an Rons Schulter.

„Sei es auch über deprimierende Themen."

„Wenn wir mit vierzig nicht verheiratet sind, heiraten wir", versprach sie ihm, aber er verzog den Mund.

„Mum sagt, es bringt Unglück, solche Abmachungen zu treffen!", sagte er mit echter Überzeugung.

„Oh, werd erwachsen, Ron!", lachte sie laut, und Ron verzog beleidigt den Mund.

„Wirklich, sie sagt, es bringt Unglück!", beteuerte er, aber Hermine musste noch lauter lachen.

Und sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal wieder etwas leichter.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Der Schultag war nicht so anstrengend. Sie hatte nur Sorge um ihr Kleid und war nervös, ob Malfoy… _irgendetwas_ tun würde.

Caterer bevölkerten das Schloss und räumten alles um. Snape hatte bereits zwei Tobsuchtsanfälle hinter sich als zwei Rüstungen zu Bruch gegangen waren und die Banner in der Großen Halle Feuer gefangen hatten.

Es war ein richtiges Schauspiel gewesen!

Jetzt dümpelte der Schultag vor sich hin, während sie hörte, wie in der Halle Musik getestet wurde und verschiedene Düfte von verschiedenen exotischen Gerichten hinüber wehten.

Und als der Unterricht vorbei war, war das Schloss nicht wieder zu erkennen. Es sah aus wie eine riesige Lichtmaschine, und selbst Vegas wäre neidisch auf die Große Halle in Hogwarts, nahm sie an. Sie erhaschte Malfoy ab und an in der Menge, wenn er Schecks unterschrieb oder Anweisungen erteilte.

Pansy war ebenfalls am Delegieren, und sie war froh, sich von Anfang an rausgehalten zu haben. Es war ein riesiges Unterfangen, und sie konnte nur annehmen, dass es ihn tausende von Galleonen kosten musste.

Und viel schlimmer war, es wurde langsam Zeit.

Sie musste sich langsam umziehen.

Und sie hatte Angst. Denn noch hatte sie nichts anzuziehen.

„Hey, Hermine", begrüßte sie Luna, die anscheinend irgendetwas anderes draußen spektakulärer fand als die Große Halle, denn sie blickte mit Interesse aus dem Fenster.

„Hi Luna, alles klar?"

„Oh ja. Partys sind immer so faszinierend. Leute ändern sich auf Partys, weißt du?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Luna war wieder kryptisch.

„Äh, ja. Kann sein", bestätigte Hermine.

„Ich werde die gute Aura aufnehmen gehen", erklärte Luna lächelnd. Und Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was sie damit sagen wollte, nickte aber und wünschte ihr viel Glück dabei.

Sie konnte Harry und Ron nirgendwo entdecken, aber wahrscheinlich versteckten sie sich vor dem Trubel und versuchte nicht zu lächerlich in ihren Festtagsroben auszusehen.

Gerade wurde von zwölf Zauberern ein riesiger Roulettetisch in die Halle getragen, und Snape schimpfte hinter den Zauberern her.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht zu fassen! Draco!", schrie er zornig, und Hermine beschloss, sich ebenfalls aus dem Staub zu machen, ehe Snape noch das Prinzip verfolgte, dass Schulsprecher zusammen für Katastrophen geradezustehen hatten!

Als sie vor ihren Räumen ankam war sie noch nervöser als vorher. Sie wusste selber nicht, warum, aber sie hatte so ein Gefühl. Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat das leere Wohnzimmer.

Und sie sah jetzt, dass ihre Tür angelehnt war. Sie wusste, sie hatte sie verschlossen gehabt, als sie gegangen war. Also musste Malfoy in ihrem Zimmer gewesen sein! Und so sehr sie die Idee hasste, dass er in ihr Zimmer einbrach, umso weniger konnte sie gerade böse sein!

Sie lief fast lächerlich schnell ihre Stufen hinauf und öffnete ihre Zimmertür.

Und auf ihrem Bett lag eine breite, cremefarbene Schachtel. Außer Atem las sie die Karte, die auf der Schachtel lag. Sie erkannte Malfoys Handschrift. Etwas schräg, aber sehr ordentlich. Im Vergleich zu ihm selbst war seine Handschrift wirklich schön.

_Schönheit für die Schönste…_

_In Liebe, Draco_

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten. Sie hob den Deckel hoch und schlug das rote Samtpapier zur Seite.

Und völlig unbewegt starrte sie hinab in die Schachtel.

Die Schuluniform klebte an seinem Rücken. Endlich… Oh Merlin, endlich war es vorbei. Er hatte schon jetzt keine Lust mehr auf die scheiß Party!

„Ok, ich werde mich…" Er sah an sich hinab, „für einen Wellness Urlaub einchecken", erklärte er trocken.

„Ok", erwiderte Pansy erschöpft. „Wir sehen uns in zwei Stunden!" Sie klang ein wenig panisch. Warum brauchten Frauen eigentlich für alles ungefähr acht Stunden? Aber eigentlich wollte er nur noch sterben. Es war ihm schon egal.

Es war gespenstisch still im Schloss. Alle Schüler der siebten Jahrgänge bereiteten sich auf die Party vor. Die Gemeinschaftsräume quollen bestimmt über vor panischen Mädchen, nahm er an.

Er erreichte seine Räume und lockerte bereits seine Krawatte.

Grinsend öffnete er die Tür, und stellte fest, dass Grangers Tür noch immer angelehnt war. War sie noch nicht wieder gekommen und hatte seinen grandiosen Streich gesehen? Er musste sich selber auf die Schulter klopfen dafür.

Er schritt grinsend zu ihren Stufen, nach oben zu ihrer Tür, und sie schwang zu leicht auf, stellte er fest.

Aber er sah, warum.

Es lag kein Teppich mehr auf dem Boden ihres Zimmers.

Sein Gehirn verarbeitete die Information langsamer als seine Augen es taten.

Dort war nur der kalte Stein.

Auch ihre Regale waren fort. Die Deko war abgenommen, die Fotos, all ihre Sachen. Was übrig geblieben war, war das Bett, was schon im Zimmer gewesen war und der alte Schreibtisch.

Und auf dem abgezogenen Bett lag die Schachtel.

Gut, anscheinend hatte sie es besonders schlecht aufgefasst.

In der Schachtel lag noch immer sein Geschenk für sie. Die Elfen hatten so fantastisch grauenhafte Arbeit geleistet, dass er wieder beeindruckt war. Ihr Kleid war so gut wie verschwunden, nur noch etwa zwei Handflächen große Stücke waren übrig geblieben.

Und die stellten die beiden BH-Körbchen dar. Die Spitze war aus furchtbarem Zebrafell gefertigt, genauso wie das passende Höschen mit goldenen Troddeln und Plastikperlen. Es war das scheußlichste, was er je gesehen hatte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er es auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen.

Ihr Abzeichen.

Das silberne S.

…

Er atmete langsam aus.

Es war ungewöhnlich still in den Räumen. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, verließ er das leere Zimmer, um ins Bad zu gehen. Ihre Sachen waren auch hier verschwunden. Ihre Handtücher, ihre Zahnbürste, ihr Shampoo, ihr Parfum.

Er nahm an, sie würde sich gerächt haben, hatte bestimmt seine Sachen verbrannt oder ebenfalls weggeschafft, und er überwand die Schritte zu seinem Zimmer, löste den Zauber und öffnete die Tür.

Nein. Alles war wie sonst auch. Sein Bett war ungemacht, sein Schreibtisch quoll über vor Unordnung, und auch seine Quidditchklamotten hingen an der Wand. Träge kam er die Stufen wieder ins Wohnzimmer hinab.

Er war der Bösewicht.

Er war Draco Malfoy. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. Er lachte kurz über sich selber. Das war eine Meisterleistung von ihm gewesen. Hätte er doch nur am ersten Tag schon gewusst, wie leicht sie zu vertreiben war, dann hätte er es sofort so gemacht.

Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Sein Lachen klang so völlig falsch in den Räumen, und sein Mal schmerzte so sehr, dass sich eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel rang. Aber er gab kein Geräusch von sich.

Denn er hatte gewonnen. Er hatte sie besiegt. Damit hatte sie bestimmt nicht gerechnet. Das Miststück, das ihn schlug. Das Schlammblut, was glaubte, sie wäre ihm überlegen.

Granger….

Zeit, sich fertig zu machen.

Und für einen Moment fand er ihn nicht.

Den Grund.

Den Grund, hier von der Couch aufzustehen. Es kostete ihn Minuten, bis er wieder einen Grund gefunden hatte, aufzustehen. Aber Draco wusste, selbst wenn man einen Grund hatte, war es immer noch verdammt schwer, alles durchzuziehen.

Natürlich wusste er es. Er hatte sich jeden Tag gefragt, wie sein Vater es fertig gebracht hatte. Und letztendlich hatte es sein Vater auch nicht mehr fertig gebracht.

Und Dracos Grund war so abstoßend, wie er beruhigend war.

Er mochte nichts sonst haben, aber er hatte Gold.

Er erhob sich und schritt um die Couch zur Tür. Er verharrte vor den winzigen Portraits der vergangenen Schulsprecher. Sein Vater erwiderte seinen Blick, aber er hatte keinen Blick für seinen Vater, nein.

Ganz rechts hing ihr Bild. Grangers Bild. Sie war ausgezogen und war damit eine vergangene Schulsprecherin. Es musste der Zauber der Räume sein! Sie sah so jung aus wie alle Schulsprecher auf den Bildern. Er lehnte sich näher vor. Sie war mit Abstand die schönste, fand er. Sie lächelte zu ihm auf.

Hastig wich er zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

Gedämpft hörte er draußen die Vögel singen. Der Sommer stand in voller Blüte, und er, Draco Malfoy, war allein. Er schritt langsam durch das Wohnzimmer. Er spürte den Kloß in der Kehle.

Er musste sich fertig machen. Er musste, und das war alles, an was er gerade dachte. Duschen, anziehen, feiern gehen.

_Duschen, anziehen, feiern gehen…._

Pansy war völlig außer Atem als sie das Kleid verschlossen hatte.

Gerne würde sie so tun, als wäre es über Nacht enger geworden, aber sie hatte es so eng gekauft. Es sollte eng sein! Es hatte eng zu sein, denn sie sah so noch dünner aus.

Sie hatte viel Aufwand betrieben mit ihrem Kleid, ihren Haaren, ihrem Makeup, und es war bemerkenswert, dass sie es in zwei Stunden fertiggebracht hatte.

Und dennoch sanken ihre Mundwinkel fast resignierend.

All der Aufwand!

Und für was? Für Gregory Goyle.

Oh Merlin, sie schämte sich fast. Sie hatte innerlich gewusst, dass sie nicht mit Draco gehen würde. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es ein furchtbarer Tag werden würde. Sie hatte es im Gefühl gehabt. Sie strich abwesend über ihr enges Kleid. Es endete über ihren Knien, und das Grün war so tief, dass man sich in der Farbe verlieren konnte. Es ließ ihre Haut dunkler wirken, spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder und passte hervorragend zum grünen Kollier ihrer Mutter und den Ohrringen, die nur so funkelten.

Sie hatte die Haare rechts zurückgesteckt, so dass sie nur links über ihre Schulter fielen. Außerdem hatte sie sich für leichte Wellen entschieden, um den Look aufzulockern, und sie fand wieder einmal, dass sie zu gut aussah. Für Goyle zumindest. Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Schuhe waren so hoch, wie keine ihrer Schuhe, und heute musste sie wirklich aufpassen, nicht zu stolpern. Aber… das war ihr noch kein einziges Mal passiert. Sie hatte keine Sorge um ihr Aussehen. Eigentlich nicht.

„Bist du endlich fertig?", vernahm sie die Stimme einer anderen entnervten Slytherin vom Schlafsaal, und sie schloss die Badezimmertür wieder auf. Kurz öffnete sich der Mund des Mädchens, was anscheinend noch nicht mal ihre magischen Wickler entfernt hatte, aber Pansy schritt mit erhobenem Kinn an ihr vorbei, griff sich ihre grüne Perlenhandtasche vom Bett und stolzierte zu den Treppen.

Die anderen Mädchen blickten ihr voller Neid nach, aber Pansy scherte sich nicht darum.

Sie kam die Treppe nach unten, aber Goyle wartete nicht auf sie. Gereizt sah sie sich um und bemerkte, dass alle anderen Blicke auf ihr ruhten. Sie entdeckte Goyle, im Gespräch mit Blaise und Millicent vertieft. Blaise ging tatsächlich mit Millicent! Es war nicht zu fassen! Und nur, weil sie, Pansy, sich zu spät gekümmert hatte! Sonst hätte sie jetzt wenigstens mit Blaise gehen können! Sie verbannte ihren Ärger weit zurück, denn Ärger stand ihr mit diesem Outfit überhaupt nicht.

„Goyle?", rief sie genervt, und hastig wandte er sich um. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er sie erkannte. Pansy verdrehte die Augen, als sie sah, dass er seine Fliege falsch gebunden hatte. Der Kummerbund saß eher schlecht als recht, und von seinen Schuhen wollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen!

„He…hey… Pansy!", stammelte er aufgeregt. „Wow! Du… du siehst absolut…!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Lass und hoch gehen", erwiderte sie schroff.

„Ich… ja, ok!", sagte er hastig und nickte. Blaise und Millicent kamen ebenfalls zu ihnen.

„Pansy, das Kleid ist absolut umwerfend", sagte Millicent ehrfürchtig, und Pansy war klar, dass sie besser aussah als Millicent, das Fliegengewicht, ohne Brüste und ohne Figur. Gott, wie sehr sie ihr Leben gerade hasste!

„Dann wollen wir mal feiern gehen!", rief Blaise und klatschte in die Hände. Immerhin ging Blaise nicht mit Granger. Einen Sieg hatte Pansy davon getragen.

Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, und als wären sie die Anführer, folgten ihnen gleich noch zwanzig weitere Leute. Blaise verwickelte Goyle wieder ins Gespräch, und Pansy war dankbar dafür, auch wenn sie sah, dass Goyle sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Aber das Schloss war im Erdgeschoss nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen, stellte sie beeindruckt fest. Die gesamte Eingangshalle war dekoriert, es lagen rote Teppiche aus, und die angestellten Zauberer mussten sich noch um die Beleuchtung gekümmert haben, denn alles war in rotschwarzes Licht getaucht. Die Türen der Großen Halle waren ausgehangen worden und riesige runde Glühbirnen waren mit weißen Flammen hell erleuchtet um den runden Türrahmen herum.

Aus der Halle hörte sie sanfte Jazz-Klänge, und um die Treppen lugten die niederen Klassen, die nicht zur Party durften. Vor dem Eingang der Großen Halle standen zwei Tische mit strahlenden Hexen in knappen schwarzen Outfits, die die Gästeliste verlasen. Die Schüler teilten sich in zwei Gruppen und ließen sich magische Bänder um das Handgelenk legen. Sie nahmen die Farbe des jeweiligen Kleides oder Anzugs an. Sehr praktisch, dachte Pansy, als sie sich seufzend neben Goyle anstellte.

„Geht es dir gut, Pansy?", fragte dieser, als sie die Augen verdrehte.

„Sicher, Goyle. Sicher", gab sie achselzuckend zurück. Goyle nickte nur und schien keine weitere Frage auf Lager zu haben. Merlin sei Dank! Wo war Draco? Pansy brauchte dringend einen Drink. Sofort!

In der Halle, die nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen war, erkannte sie Gryffindors und Ravenclaws, die bereits an verschiedenen Spielautomaten standen, und zwei Hufflepuffs inspizierten den Black Poker Tisch mit großem Interesse.

Mädchen in Cocktailkleidern schwatzten und deuteten aufgeregt in jede dekorierte Ecke der Halle.

Pansy drehte abwesend an dem magischen Band. „Millicent", sagte sie jetzt gepresst zu dem Mädchen neben ihr, was sich hastig zu ihr lehnte. „Geh, und such Draco", befahl sie durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, und Millicent nickte eilig und ließ Blaise ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.

Millicent verweigerte keinen Befehl.

Sie konnte auch Potter nicht entdecken. Oder… Weasley. Aber nach ihm hielt sie auch nicht Ausschau. Sowieso nicht!

Und dann entdeckte sie Snape. Er rauschte wie ein böses Omen durch die geschmückte Halle, und seine Mundwinkel waren so tief gesunken, dass sie wusste, der Schulleiter stand kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Und er fixierte sie schließlich. Pansy stellte sich automatisch aufrechter hin.

„Miss Parkinson!", rief Snape aufgebracht. „Unser fabelhafter Schulsprecher hat das alles hier fabriziert und ist zu spät für die Begrüßung, und ich denke, Sie als erste Vertrauensschülerin aus Slytherin können mir auch ganz bestimmt sagen, wo sich der Schulsprecher gerade aufhält, nicht wahr?" Und etwas an der Art, wie Snape sprach, diese kühle Freundlichkeit, diese Ruhe vor dem Sturm, ließ Pansy lächeln. Vor grenzenloser Angst lächelte sie.

„Aber natürlich, Sir. Ich wundere mich, dass er nicht schon hier ist. Eine Sekunde, ja?", entgegnete sie zuckersüß, schenkte Goyle einen stechenden Blick, der ihm bedeuten sollte, Draco zu finden, während sie die unglaubliche Halle wieder verließ.

„Ach, und Miss Parkinson", hielt Snape sie konsterniert auf, und Pansy wandte sich erneut lächelnd zu ihm um.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Seien Sie so gut und finden Sie Mr Weasley, denn er kann mir die Schulsprecherin hier her holen! Denn die fehlt nämlich auch!" Pansy glaubte noch, Snape so etwas sagen zu hören, wie, dass er nie wieder eine Party im Schloss gestattet, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Viel schlimmer war, dass sie jetzt nicht nur Draco finden musste, nein!

Sie scannte die Halle mit einem Blick, aber Weasley stand an keinem der Automaten. Wo war Potter? Für gewöhnlich war Weasley doch nicht weit! Und wo war Granger, verdammt? Das Miststück verpasste doch auch sonst keine Gelegenheit die Königin Schulsprecherin raushängen zu lassen!

Sie wandte sich zum Eingang der Halle, denn langsam waren alle Schüler dort angekommen. Hastig schob sie sich durch die schnatternden Mädchen, die mit ihren furchtbaren Kleidern dankbar sein sollten, dass sie alle anscheinend farbenblind waren, und kein Problem mit ihrem schlechten Geschmack hatten!

Und sie entdeckte den Idioten. Und er war mit Lavender Brown gekommen, die in ihrem lilanen Ungetüm einfach nur abscheulich aussah! Sie stöckelte eilig zu ihm hinüber, zeigte den Einlass-Hexen ihr Band und räusperte sich anschließend laut hinter Weasley.

„Wir haben ein Problem", sagte sie knapp, ohne weitere Begrüßung. Weasley wandte sich langsam um.

„Ja? Und was habe ich…?" Und mit Genugtuung sah sie dabei zu, wie Weasley seine Worte erst einmal neu sortieren musste. Anscheinend hatte ihm ihr Anblick die Sprache verschlagen. Nicht, dass sie darauf achtete! „Was… habe ich damit zu tun?", beendete er etwas tonlos den Satz. Lavender Brown beäugte sie wie den Feind. Pansy beachtete sie nicht mal.

„Snape flippt gerade aus. Die Schulsprecher sind weg, und wir sollen sie finden. Jetzt", fügte sie gereizt hinzu, als Weasley einen Blick mit Lavender tauschte. „Oh bitte, Weasley. Brown wird den Weg in die Halle schon finden. Beweg dich endlich!"

Sie ging einige Schritte und wandte sich ungeduldig um, bis Weasley ihr fluchend folgte.

„Ist das ein Trick oder so? Willst du mit mir wieder allein sein, damit du mir erklären kannst, wie sehr du _nicht_ mit mir sprechen willst, Parkinson?", wollte Weasley gepresst von ihr wissen, während sie nebeneinander durch die Flure liefen, an vereinzelten Pärchen vorbei, die auf sie zeigten und tuschelten.

„Nein, Weasley", erklärte Pansy glatt. „So sehr du dir das auch wünschen magst, muss ich dir leider sagen, dass deine fabelhafte Granger nicht aufgetaucht ist. Und bei deiner Begleitung kannst du froh sein, wenn ich dir fünf Minuten Auszeit verschaffe", fügte Pansy hinzu.

„Tja, nur schade, dass ich die fünf Minuten Auszeit ausgerechnet mit dir verbringen muss. Damit ist es nicht nämlich keine Auszeit mehr, sondern einfach nur noch anstrengende Arbeit!", knurrte er, und sie ignorierte ihn wütend.

Sie erreichten den ersten Stock, und Pansy sah sich um.

„Und jetzt?", verlangte sie zu wissen, und Weasley öffnete entrüstet den Mund.

„Was? Du denkst, du gehst in den ersten Stock, und Malfoy und Hermine tauchen magischerweise hinter einer Rüstung auf?", wollte er aufgebracht wissen, und Pansy hob die Arme.

„Dann sag du es mir, wenn du alles weißt!"

„Woher soll ich es wissen?"

„Mein Gott, Weasley, du bist wirklich dumm!"

„Du kannst alleine weitersuchen", gab er zurück und wandte sich zornig von ihr ab.

„Wenn Snape sieht, dass du schon wieder gegen seine Anordnung verstößt wirst du bis zum Jahresende Medaillen polieren, Weasley. Willst du das wirklich, nur um mich noch mehr zu nerven?", erkundigte sie sich zuckersüß, und Weasley hielt schließlich wieder inne.

„Du bist ein manipulatives Miststück, Pansy", informierte er sie entnervt, während er wieder zurück zu ihr ging.

„Vielleicht sind sie in ihren Räumen und stellen weiß Merlin was an", vermutete sie jetzt, und die Bitterkeit kam einfach so, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte.

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", entschied sich Weasley mit einem vehementen Kopfschütteln zu sagen. Pansy verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Oh Weasley, mach die Augen auf!", sagte sie nur. „Granger wird bestimmt nicht auf dich warten, damit du sie retten kommst. Du hast dich ja für Brown entschieden", entgegnete sie nur.

„Du bist unglaublich!", knurrte Weasley zornig, und sie begannen die Stufen weiter nach oben zu laufen, bis zum Korridor der Schulsprecher.

Weasley holte schließlich seinen Zauberstab hervor, als sie angekommen waren, und Pansy sich nicht anmerken ließ, dass sie schon längst aus der Puste war, auf diesen hohen Schuhen.

„Lucius Malfoy", sagte Weasley angewidert, und Pansy fragte gar nicht erst, woher er das Passwort kannte. Und sie konnte sich auch erst recht nicht vorstellen, dass Draco so ein Passwort wählen würde! Sie betraten das Wohnzimmer, und Pansy sah sich um. Nein, Draco war nicht hier. Sie sah, dass Grangers Tür angelehnt war. „Hermine?", rief Weasley, und Pansy verdrehte die Augen. Merlin, der Idiot konnte nicht schnell genug Grangers Stufen hoch laufen.

Er schob ihre Tür auf, aber Pansys Mund öffnete sich überrascht, als sie erkannte, dass Grangers Zimmer leer war.

„Was zur…?" Weasley kam wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Was läuft hier?", fragte er ungläubig, und Pansy zuckte die Achseln.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre Granger ausgezogen", stellte sie fest.

Sofort schlug Weasley die andere Richtung ein. Er nahm Dracos Stufen auf einmal und hämmerte gegen seine Tür. „Malfoy! Mach sofort auf, verdammt noch mal!", schrie er außer sich, und Pansy betrachtete wieder ihre Nägel. Das würde nie etwas werden. Sie war eigentlich schon dankbar, dass sie Draco und Granger nicht auf der Couch überrascht hatten. Merlin, wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich dann sofort übergeben müssen…!

„Er ist nicht da drin, Weasley", erklärte sie überflüssigerweise, nachdem auch nach dem zehnten Faustschlag gegen die Tür nichts passiert war.

„Das sehe ich selber, Parkinson!", rief Weasley und kam die Stufen wieder runter. „Aber wo sind sie? Wo sind Hermines Sachen? Ich verstehe das nicht!"

Pansy atmete aus. „Wo ihre Sachen sind ist mir völlig egal. Wir brauchen die Schulsprecher, und wir brauchen sie jetzt!" Sie sah ihn auffordernd an, und er lachte hysterisch auf.

„Was denkst du, was ich tun soll? Ich kann wohl schlecht den _Accio_ auf beide anwenden!"

Pansy stöhnte entnervt auf. „Nein, Weasley, aber vielleicht fällt dir irgendwas Hilfreiches ein!"

„Wieso ausgerechnet mir? Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du dich hier bemühst, deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!", sagte er nur, und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach nein? Weißt du, dafür, dass du behauptest, in Granger verliebt zu sein, weißt du erstaunlich wenig, Weasley", giftete sie böse.

„Ja? Und dein Malfoy-Radar ist wohl außer Betrieb, nehme ich an?", konterte er lauter.

„Mein _was_?", wollte sie spöttisch wissen, aber er machte eine wilde Handbewegung.

„Oh, es ist mir so egal! Ich habe keine Lust hier mit dir zu streiten! Ich habe überhaupt keine Lust, gerade irgendwas mit dir zu tun, denn du bist einfach nur eine überhebliche Slytherin, die nichts anderes kann, als andere zu verurteilen, obwohl sie selber nichts auf die Reihe kriegt!", rief er aufgebracht, wandte sich von ihr ab und schritt zum Fenster.

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, zwang sich zur Ruhe und fixierte keinen bestimmten Punkt an Dracos Tür.

„Ich kriege alles auf die Reihe, Weasley!", gab sie gepresst zurück, aber Weasley lachte höhnisch auf.

„Ja? Was genau, Pansy?", wollte er wissen. „Du schaffst es ja nicht mal, dass der Junge, der die Finger von keinem Mädchen in Hogwarts lassen kann, mit dir auf diese Party geht. Dabei sagst du doch, du bist die schönste, die beste, die klügste und du kannst jeden haben, oder nicht?!", erwiderte er zornig, und Pansy sah ihn immer noch nicht an. „Und wo ist er jetzt, hm?", ergänzte er und kam näher. „Wo ist dein Traumprinz jetzt? Du kennst ihn doch so gut! Ihr seid doch, deiner Meinung nach, für einander geschaffen, seelenverwandt – also? Wo ist er? Wo ist der Todesser, der kein Interesse an der Schlampe aus Slytherin hat?", entfuhr es Weasley, und ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden.

Und sie schaffte es nicht. Ihre Überheblichkeit wollte nicht zurückkehren. Und sie war keine Schlampe! Hatte er nicht gesehen, dass sie mit Goyle auf die Party musste? War ihm das entgangen? Wie tief sie gesunken war?

„Was ist? Sprachlos?", sagte Weasley böse, aber Pansy sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

_Pansy, wenn du jetzt weinst, dann waren eine Stunde Makeup-Zauber umsonst._

_Wenn du jetzt weinst, dann gibst du diesem gemeinen Kerl nur einen weiteren Grund, sich lustig zu machen._

„Mach mich doch noch ein bisschen fertig, Pansy!", bot Weasley ihr jetzt an. „Denn das kannst du doch am besten. Andere niedermachen! Anderen sagen, wie hässlich sie sind, wie unterprivilegiert, anstatt selber in den Spiegel zu sehen und festzustellen, dass es dir nicht besser geht, als allen anderen! Du solltest dankbar sein, dass Gregory Goyle so naiv und dämlich ist, zu glauben, du würdest nach diesem Abend mehr in ihm sehen als einen verdammten Fußabtreter!"

_Wenn du einfach nicht hinhörst, dann wird es leichter_, sagte sie sich fest.

„In deinem Kopf lässt sich alle mit Gold regeln. In deinem Kopf hat jeder seinen Preis. Du schätzt niemanden wert, alles was du siehst, sind die finanziellen Hintergründe der Menschen. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, weshalb du überhaupt mit mir zu tun hast. Jemand, der so stolz und oberflächlich ist, dürfte mich doch überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen, oder Pansy? Den rothaarigen Blutsverräter, Weasley", ergänzte er bitter. „Den hässlichen, widerlichen, dummen, armen Blutsverräter!"

Pansy schloss die Augen.

Sie rief sich den Abschluss ins Gedächtnis. Nach ihrem Abschluss würde sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, nach Hause zu kommen. Sie würde sofort die Weltreise auf dem riesigen Luxus-Dampfer antreten, der sie wegbringen würde von allen Leuten, die ihren Namen kannten. Weg aus London, weg von hier!

Sie hatte den Brief lange verbrannt, konnte sich aber noch gut an die Worte erinnern, die ihre Mutter ihr geschrieben hatte, als die erste Woche in Hogwarts in diesem Schuljahr vorbei gewesen war.

Ihre Eltern hatten sich scheiden gelassen und hatten gewartet, es ihr zu sagen, bis sie wieder in Hogwarts war. Ihre Mutter war aus dem Herrenhaus ausgezogen und wohnte jetzt irgendwo in Frankreich. Ihr Vater war im Haus verblieben, mit den restlichen Problemen wie der magischen Strafverfolgung, die immer noch versuchten, ihm seine Zusammenarbeit mit Voldemort nachzuweisen, oder seine Trunksucht, die er niemals unter Kontrolle bekommen würde, und Pansy hatte noch nie einen Brief von ihm bekommen.

Alles, was sie von ihrem Vater jemals bekommen hatte, waren Prügel.

Aber nie ins Gesicht. Niemals ins Gesicht hatte er sie geschlagen….

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder.

Und sie sah ihn an. Sie sah Weasley an. Und sie lächelte. Ronald Weasley hatte es verdammt gut. Merlin, sie beneidete Ronald Weasley. Sie dachte immer noch an seine Mutter. Mrs Weasley hatte sie sogar umarmt zum Abschied. Sie wusste, dass sie Pansy Parkinson war und hatte sie dennoch umarmt. Sie wusste nicht mal mehr, wann sie ihre eigene Mutter das letzte Mal umarmt hatte. Ihre Mutter sagte immer, enger Körperkontakt ruinierten das Makeup und die Couture. Nein, Pansy konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so umarmt worden zu sein wie von Molly Weasley.

Und langsam musste sie annehmen, alle Slytherins hatten etwas Wichtiges gemeinsam. Sie waren alle allein. Sie hatten alle keine Geschwister. Sie waren alles einsame Einzelkämpfer, ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie gut es die anderen wirklich hatten.

Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dann wusste sie, weshalb Draco von Granger nicht loskam. Sie musste für ihn wie ein Alien sein. Wie etwas Außerirdisches, was er noch nie vorher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Granger war wie auch Weasley war.

Sie waren so… loyal und… gutmütig und… - zufrieden. Sie kämpften, obwohl sie nichts hatten, wofür sie kämpfen konnten, denn sie waren alle nicht reich.

Aber Pansy hatte schon als kleines Mädchen gewusst, was sie hatten.

Diese Kinder hatten eine Familie, wohingegen Slytherin-Kinder… auf sich allein gestellt waren.

Und keiner mochte Slytherins. Nicht einmal Slytherins mochten Slytherins wirklich.

Und Weasley mochte sie auch nicht. Natürlich sah er ihre Schönheit nicht. Er sah direkt durch sie hindurch, bis auf den traurigen, bitterbösen Kern. Auf die hässliche Kreatur unter ihrer Schönheit. Da, wo sie sich schämte, da, wo ihr Schmerz war und alles Schlechte.

Und sie nickte sanft. „Ich sollte gehen", sagte sie ruhig. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr an und wandte sich zur Tür.

Sie hörte ihn aufstöhnen. „Merlin, Pansy, es war nicht so gemeint!", sagte er gereizt. „Wir… wir sagen diese Dinge! Du sagst es über mich, ich sag es über dich – es ist… unwichtig!", fügte er ungeduldig hinzu. „Beleidige mich einfach zurück, und wir können weitersuchen", sagte er jetzt. Aber Pansy fiel keine Beleidigung ein.

„Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt, Merlin noch mal!", rief er aus, holte sie ein und zog sie am Arm zurück. Er verschwamm vor ihren Augen, denn die Tränen waren aufgestiegen. Sie senkte hastig den Blick.

Sie durfte nicht weinen!

„Pansy – du… weinst ja!", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig. Sie wischte sich zornig über die Wange.

„Was denkst du, was ich bin? Aus Stein?", fuhr sie ihn zitternd an und befreite ihren Arm aus seinem Griff.

„Ja", antwortete er ehrlich und nickte. Sie hob den Blick und hasste, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Niemand konnte sie verletzen. Sie war nicht weich. „Ich – es tut mir leid", sagte er, tatsächlich überrascht.

„Vergiss es", sagte sie gereizt, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und legte zaghaft die Arme um sie. Sie hielt die Luft an vor Schreck, als er sie an sich drückte.

„Tut mir leid", wiederholte er, und sie spürte, wie er ungelenk über ihren Rücken streichelte. Und sie dachte keine Sekunde lang an ihr Makeup, während er sie hielt, und sie seinen Duft riechen konnte. Sein Anzug roch etwas muffig, die Hosenbeine waren auch minimal zu kurz, aber sonst roch sie Ronald Weasley. Seinen… eigenen Duft. Und sie hasste, dass sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Dass sie… seinen Duft mochte.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, denn sie durfte wirklich nicht mehr weinen!

„Lass mich los!", murmelte sie dumpf gegen seine Schulter, aber Weasley ließ sie nicht los. Sie stand reglos in seinen Armen, und er seufzte gegen ihren Haaransatz.

„Du bist wirklich schön, Pansy", sagte er jetzt über ihr, und sie biss die Zähne festzusammen. „Schade, dass du niemanden magst, außer dir selbst und Draco Malfoy", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", beschwerte sie sich wieder, und er ließ langsam von ihr ab. Wieder fuhr sie sich über die Wangen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Ja", sagte er tonlos.

„Ich mag dich", sagte sie jetzt ernst. „Ich mag dich am liebsten, wenn du deinen Mund hältst, Weasley", informierte sie ihn, aber sie schaffte es nicht, ihre Stimme überheblich klingen zu lassen. Und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Du analysierst anscheinend sehr gerne, Weasley. Dann kannst du das hier auch analysieren", erklärte sie. „Ich mag deine Mutter lieber als dich", fügte sie nickend hinzu, und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Du bist so unglaublich seltsam", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich bin seltsam? Du bist derjenige, der nicht weiß, was er will!", bemerkte sie bitter. „Du willst mit Granger zum Ball, dann gehst du mit Lavender zum Ball. Du-"

„-ich wollte nicht mit Lavender zum Ball!", rechtfertigte er sich sofort mit erhobenen Händen.

„Anscheinend wollte Granger dich nicht", erwiderte sie kühl.

„Ich wollte auch nicht mit Hermine zum Ball. Also, nicht mehr seit… seit… - aber das ist ohnehin egal", schloss er, aber sie antwortete, ohne dass sie sich halten konnte.

„Seit wann?" Die Worte entfuhren ihr schnell. Zu schnell! Oh Pansy!

„Nein, Pansy. Slytherins gehen nämlich nicht mit Gryffindors zu Bällen", erklärte er ernst.

Sie schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Nein, du bist ja auch in Granger verliebt."

„Ich bin nicht in Hermine verliebt!", erwiderte er fast schon zornig. „Darum geht es überhaupt nicht! Das mit Hermine ist… - ich bin drüber weg", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Worum geht es dann, Weasley?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen. Er war drüber weg? Was war das für eine bescheuerte Antwort?! Sie verstand es vor allem nicht. War das so ein Jungs-Ding, was sie nicht begriff?

„Es geht darum, dass ihr Slytherins verdammte Feiglinge seid und euer Ruf wichtiger ist, als was ihr wirklich denkt!", schnappte er ungeduldig.

„Ich bin kein Feigling, wenn du das damit andeuten möchtest!", beschwerte sie sich entrüstet.

„Nein? Dann magst du mich?"

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig, aber Weasley ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Merlin, muss ich es dir aufmalen?", knurrte er, aber er sprach weiter. „Magst du mich, Pansy Parkinson? Würdest du… mit mir ausgehen, auch wenn ich mir nichts weiter leisten kann, als zwei Eiscreme und zwei Butterbier?"

„Das… klingt zusammen ziemlich eklig", sagte sie nachdenklich. Er atmete kopfschüttelnd aus.

„Vergiss es, du bist einfach-"

„-ok."

Verblüfft schwieg er. „Ok?", wiederholte er verwirrt, aber sie spürte die Tränen schon wieder kommen. Es war doch verrückt! Und sie nickte nur. „Du…?"

„Weasley… ich bin deiner Meinung nach doch das widerliche Scheusal, also müsste ich dich wohl eher fragen, ob du überhaupt mit mir irgendwo gesehen werden-" Aber er unterbrach ihre tränenerstickte Stimme, kopfschüttelnd, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, und seine Lippen lagen auf ihrem Mund, ehe sie protestieren konnte, dass er ihren Lipgloss verschmieren würde.

Aber ihr Körper verriet sie, und ihre Augen schlossen sich bereitwillig schnell.

Und sie konnte nicht anders, denn ihr Herz schlug so seltsam laut, so seltsam leicht, wie sie es noch nie empfunden hatte. Und sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Sie schämte sich nicht mal. Sie war verliebt in Ron Weasley! Und… er mochte sie!

Es gab jemanden, der sie mochte.

Tausend Schmetterlinge flatterten in ihrem Bauch, und sie wünschte, dass der Kuss niemals aufhören würde, damit sie niemals mehr Gelegenheit bekommen würde, ihren Mund aufzumachen, und die Gefahr bestand, dass sie etwas Dummes sagte, was ihn seine Meinung ändern ließ!


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Er hatte die Brille abgesetzt und rieb sich über seinen Nasenrücken.

Sein Blick wanderte jedoch immer wieder über Ginny. Ginny Weasley, die mit Abstand heute Abend das schönste Mädchen war, was er jemals gesehen hatte. Ihre roten Haare fielen ihr immer wieder in Gesicht, und sie steckte sie zurück hinter ihr Ohr. Er liebte ihre roten Haare. Das wusste er jetzt. Er war blind gewesen.

Hermine hatte den Umzugskarton unter sein Bett geschoben, in dem sich alle ihre magisch verkleinerten Einrichtungsgegenstände befanden.

„Also?", begann Harry wieder und setzte die Brille nachdenklich wieder auf. „Was ist passiert?", wagte er erneut zu fragen, und wieder tauschen Ginny und Hermine einen Blick, als ginge es um große Staatsgeheimnisse. Er seufzte auf und blickte gen Himmel.

„Ok, also, ihr wollt mir nicht sagen, weswegen Hermine ausgerechnet heute aus ihren Räumen ausgezogen ist und ihre Sachen hier bei mir im Schlafsaal versteckt? Und ihr denkt, Snape wird es nicht merken?", fügte er ungläubig hinzu.

„Ich sage es Snape. Aber nicht heute", entschied sich Hermine zu sagen.

„Leute, das geht so nicht!", entfuhr es ihm. „Unser Frühlingsball hat angefangen, und du bist nicht mal umgezogen!", fuhr er Hermine jetzt an, der wieder die Tränen in den Augen standen. Und eigentlich hatte er heute alles tun wollen, außer die eine Frage zu stellen, die er absolut nicht stellen wollte. „Also… wo ist Malfoy?", ergänzte er resignierend, und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich bei diesem Namen auf.

Hermine wischte sich über die Nase, und Harry hasste es, dass sie wegen diesem Wichser weinte.

„Wissen wir nicht. Wahrscheinlich in der Großen Halle. Die Schulsprecher… müssen die Begrüßung halten", fügte Ginny kleinlaut hinzu. Harrys Augen wurden groß.

„Ach ja? Hermine, denkst du nicht, dass heute ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt ist, die Schuluniform anzuhaben?", sagte er behutsam, aber jetzt flossen Hermine die Tränen ungehindert über das Gesicht, und sie schämte sich tatsächlich dafür. Oh Merlin! Was war denn nur los? Hermine war doch sonst nicht so weich? Er erntete von Ginny einen zornigen Blick.

„Jungs sind einfach nur dämlich!", informierte sie ihn. „Geh vor, ich komme gleich. Malfoy wird die Begrüßung schon allein zustande kriegen", fügte sie giftig hinzu und schob ihn aus seinem eigenen Schlafsaal.

„Moment!", rief er ärgerlich, beugte sich zu seinem Nachttisch und griff sich die Karte der Rumtreiber aus der Schublade, ohne dass es Ginny oder Hermine merkten.

„Raus, Harry!", wiederholte Ginny rigoros, und mit offenem Mund und keinen Deut schlauer, stand Harry nun auf dem Flur zum Schlafsaal.

Jungs waren nicht dämlich, Mädchen waren einfach nur anstrengend! Vor allem hatte er Ron versprochen, ihn nicht solange mit Lavender allein zu lassen. Er verstaute die Karte zusammengefaltet in seiner Innentasche und verließ kopfschüttelnd den Gemeinschaftsraum, zog sein Jackett noch einmal gerade und eilte den Flur entlang, die Treppen runter zur Eingangshalle. Anscheinend waren alle Schüler schon drinnen, denn an den weißen Tischen vor dem Eingang strahlten ihn nur ziemlich motivierte fremde Hexen an.

„Mr Potter, Ihr Band liegt bereit", sagte eine Hexe einen kryptischen Satz, aber anscheinend brauchte er ein Band? Er kam näher und ließ es sich um sein Handgelenk legen. Das Band nahm die schwarze Farbe seines Anzugs an.

Ehe er die Halle betreten konnte, kam ihm Lavender entgegen, die anscheinend einen Radar für ihn hatte.

„Wo ist Ron?"

„Was?" Er versuchte über ihre Schulter in die protzige Halle zu blicken, aber ihr wütendes Gesicht kam näher.

„Ron. Wo ist er? Er und Pansy Parkinson sind seit einer halben Stunde verschwunden und haben weder Hermine, noch Malfoy gefunden!", schnappte sie beleidigt. „Snape hat die Begrüßung selber gemacht und ist stink wütend!"

„Was?", wiederholte Harry, immer noch verwirrt, aber Lavender verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Hermine ist im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und… kommt gleich", sagte er vage.

„Und wo ist Ron?", fragte sie wieder, aber er Harry tätschelte ihre Schulter und machte wieder kehrt. Schleunigst! „Sag Ron, er soll endlich wiederkommen, oder ich tanze mit wem anders!", rief sie ihm zornig nach.

Harry nahm an, das würde Ron auch lieber haben, als sich von ihr anschreien zu lassen. Und Ron war mit Pansy unterwegs, um die Schulsprecher zu suchen? Dankbar zog Harry die Karte hervor, als er unter dem nächsten Treppenabsatz neben den Putzeimern Halt machte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!", flüsterte er und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte. Schnell füllte sich die Karte mit schwarzer Tinte und zeichnete ihm das Schloss. Fast alle Siebtklässler befanden sich in der Großen Halle. Die Namen überlagerten sich dort.

Seine Augen überflogen die Stockwerke. In ihrem Schlafsaal waren immer noch Ginny und Hermine, keine Veränderung da. Seine Augen wanderten höher.

In den Räumen der Schulsprecher waren Ron und Pansy! Was zur Hölle taten sie da? Malfoys Name wurde ihm nämlich nicht angezeigt!

Er klappte die Karte weiter auf. Vierter Stock… - Mrs Norris lief durch die Gänge.

Im dritten Stock hielt sein Blick inne.

Malfoy war im Trophäenzimmer, stellte er jetzt fest.

Und er zögerte einen Moment.

Merlin, Malfoy war nicht sein Problem. Wenn Hermine sich unbedingt mit ihm rumärgern wollte, bitte, dann sollte sie das tun. Harry war froh, den Bastard so wenig wie möglich zu sehen!

Aber die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen.

„Ist Mr Potter aufgetaucht?"

Harry wich weiter unter den Treppenabsatz zurück. Scheiße, Snape suchte auch schon nach ihm? Wahrscheinlich weil er annahm, er wüsste, wo die Schulsprecher waren.

Die Eingangs-Hexen sagte etwas, und Harry hörte Snape näher kommen. Allerdings schritt er neben den Treppen vorbei, und Harry beschloss, dass er im dritten Stock auf jeden Fall vor Snape sicherer wäre als hier unten!

Er wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe er um den Treppenabsatz stolperte und hastig zwei Stufen auf einmal nach oben nahm. Er traf auf ein Paar Zweitklässler, die sich beleidigt in den Fluren rumdrückten, und anscheinend gerne auf der Party wären. Harry konnte sie verstehen, er wäre jetzt auch lieber auf der verdammten Party. Er nickte den Zweitklässlern zu, ohne zu wissen, ob sie ihn auch begrüßten.

Er nahm die Treppe zum nächsten Stock und anschließend zum dritten.

Und er musste sich nicht mal fragen, ob Malfoy noch da war, denn er hörte ihn.

Nein, er hörte Glas zu Bruch gehen! Was zum…?

Er verharrte, als er in der Tür zum Trophäenzimmer stand.

„Was tust du da?", entfuhr es ihm schockiert. Malfoy hatte in der Bewegung inne gehalten. Er hatte irgendeinen Quidditchpokal am Henkel gepackt und war dabei, eine weitere Vitrine kaputt zu schlagen, als Harry ihn aufgehalten hatte.

„Verpiss dich, Potter!", sagte Malfoy nur, und Harry entdeckte die Flasche Feuerwhiskey neben der Vitrine. Halbleer. Harry atmete aus. Und er könnte immer noch umdrehen. Er könnte immer noch gehen.

„Mrs Norris ist im vierten Stock", entschied er sich, den Bastard zu warnen.

„Wow. Na und?" Malfoy holte aus und schlug tatsächlich das Glas der Vitrine kaputt. Und Harry hatte das Zimmer betreten, ohne weiter nachzudenken und zerrte Malfoy den Pokal aus der Hand.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", fragte er, aber eigentlich war ihm das schon klar gewesen. Natürlich war Malfoy verrückt!

„Was willst du von mir, Arschloch?", knurrte Malfoy, und Harry sah, dass sein Hemd nicht ordentlich in der Hose saß, seine Fliege nur locker um seine Schultern lag, und… hatte Malfoy geweint? Wieso weinten heute alle ständig um ihn herum?!

„Snape sucht dich!"

„Ist mir scheiß egal, und jetzt verpiss dich!"

„Malfoy-"

„-was?"

Harry konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr er es leid war, mit Malfoy zu streiten.

„Was ist dein Problem?", blaffte er Malfoy jetzt an, und dieser schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„**_Du_** bist mein Problem, Potter!", erklärte Malfoy und griff nach der Flasche und setzte sie an die Lippen. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Das glaube ich eher nicht. Du verlierst deinen Posten", informierte Harry ihn, mit nicht gerade wenig Genugtuung.

„Und?"

„Und?", wiederholte Harry ratlos. „Malfoy, Snape wird dich entheben, dich von der Schule werfen, Snape wird-"

„-du begreifst es nicht, oder? **_Na und_**?", wiederholte Malfoy zornig. Harry sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Ok, hör zu, mir ist es scheiß egal, was mit dir passiert. Was ist heute mit Hermine vorgefallen?", fragte er stattdessen, um alles abzukürzen.

„Das Schlammblut? Keine Ahnung, was-"

Aber Harry hatte es satt.

Seine Hände waren ohnehin zu Fäusten geballt. Er hatte ausgeholt, und es tat verflucht gut, einfach zuzuschlagen. Einfach locker weg. Und er traf Malfoy nicht mal besonders hart im Gesicht. Malfoy stolperte gegen die kaputte Vitrine und sackte am Sockel zusammen auf die endlosen Scherben. Die Flasche jedoch hatte er festgehalten. Malfoy rieb sich mit der linken Hand über die schmerzende Wange und schoss ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

„Also?" Harry hatte es so satt, dass ihm keiner irgendwelche Antworten gab! Ginny nicht, Hermine nicht – Ron war in Hermines Räumen und stellte wusste Merlin was mit Pansy an, und Malfoy? Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was Malfoy eigentlich tat oder wollte!

Malfoy hatte den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

Harry atmete entnervt aus, schüttelte seine minimal taube Faust und sah sich um. Er stellte fest, dass Malfoy tatsächlich nicht willkürlich gehandelt hatte. Er hatte auch vorher nicht gewusst, wie viele Ehrungen Lucius Malfoy eigentlich bekommen hatte. Er wusste, Malfoys Vater war Schulsprecher gewesen, als Snape auf der Schule war, und er wusste, Lucius Malfoy hatte einen Korb voller Ehrungen erhalten, war irgendein Ballkönig gewesen und hatte den besten Abschluss seit Hermine hingelegt.

Anscheinend war er ebenfalls Kapitän der Slytherinmannschaft gewesen, hatte einen Pokal gewonnen und auch den Hauspokal jedes Jahr, seit er Vertrauensschüler gewesen ist. Zumindest entnahm Harry Überreste davon aus den zerrissenen Urkunden, die zwischen den Scherben lagen.

Und Harry nickte nur. Er setzte sich schließlich neben Malfoy auf den Boden voller Scherben und hoffte nur, dass sie seine Hose nicht zerschneiden würden. Ginny würde ihn töten.

„Verpiss dich endlich", murmelte Malfoy, aber Harry blickte stumm nach vorne. Er hasste sich für diese Worte. Sehr.

„Ich denke, egal, was du angerichtet hast, es lässt sich bestimmt rückgängig machen", informierte er Malfoy bitter und tonlos. Malfoy lachte auf.

„Was? Wovon redest du, Narbengesicht? Alles läuft verflucht perfekt", fügte er heiser hinzu.

„Ja", nickte Harry, wenig überzeugt, „das sehe ich."

„Was willst du von mir? Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, ok? Das kannst du nicht haben, oder?", fuhr Malfoy ihn scharf an.

„Malfoy, du bist ein Arschloch. Und weißt du, es ist mir scheiß egal, was mit dir passiert, wirklich. Aber ich kann es nicht haben, dass Hermine wegen dir weint", klärte er ihn zornig auf.

„Sie ist selber schuld!", war alles, was Malfoy bitter erwiderte. „Ich habe sie nicht darum gebeten, mich zu…" Aber Malfoy schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, den Satz zu beenden.

„Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Du _musst_ Hermine nicht darum bitten, nett zu sein, denn sie ist _immer_ nett. Sie hat immer Mitleid, immer Moral – und sie ist viel zu gut für dich", schloss Harry bitter.

„Nicht drüber weg?", vermutete Malfoy grinsend, aber Harry seufzte auf. Er fand diesen Jungen so unangenehm dreist!

„Nein, Malfoy. Ich bin drüber weg, glaub mir. Ich bin so weit weg, ich kann schon nicht mehr verstehen, was in mich gefahren ist, aber-"

„-gut!", erwiderte Malfoy nur. „Dann kannst du jetzt auch abhauen."

„Es ist _deine_ Party", merkte Harry schließlich an und ärgerte sich, überhaupt so viel gesagt zu haben. „Und jetzt willst du selber nicht auftauchen? Wenn Hermine dir so zuwider ist, dann wird es dich bestimmt freuen zu hören, dass sie nicht da ist."

Malfoy schwieg jedoch verbissen. „Wir wissen, dass sie wegen dir ausgezogen ist, Malfoy", ergänzte Harry genervt.

„Potter, was auch immer du gehört haben solltest, ich bin kein Mensch, der gerne mit anderen über _Problemchen_ plaudert. Und ich habe keine Lust, dich zu schlagen, aber ich bitte dich inständig, verpiss dich endlich!" Malfoy hatte es ruhig gesagt.

Harry erhob sich schließlich. „Ich habe mich oft gefragt, warum Snape dich zum Schulsprecher ernannt hat, Malfoy", sagte Harry und blickte auf ihn hinab. Malfoy hob spöttisch den Blick. „Und ich habe es bis jetzt noch nicht rausgefunden. Du verfügst nicht über eine einzige gute Eigenschaft."

Malfoy lächelte.

„Potter, verschwinde endlich, und nimm deine tausend guten Eigenschaften gleich mit." Es klang so resignierend aus Malfoys Mund.

Harry war kurz irritiert, denn ein Schatten schlich um seine Beine.

„Oh verflucht", stöhnte er auf, denn Mrs Norris maunzte vor ihm, während sie sich an seinem Schienbein rieb. „Großartig, jetzt ist Filch gleich hier!", ergänzte Harry gereizt. Die Katze verschwand, nach kurzem Betrachten der Szenerie aus dem Trophäenzimmer. Und all das hatte Ron erst die letzten Tage auf Hochglanz poliert.

Unschlüssig stand Harry im Chaos, Malfoy vor ihm auf dem Boden.

Er konnte hier nichts mehr tun, er würde einfach –

„Ach du liebe Güte!", entfuhr es McGonagall hinter ihm entsetzt. Langsam wandte sich Harry um, krampfhaft auf der Suche nach einer guten Ausrede.

„Professor McGonagall, ich-"

„-Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy!", rief sie aus und trat über die Scherben hinweg ins Zimmer. „Was ist hier vorgefallen?" Als Malfoy den Blick nicht hob fixierte sie nun ihn. Und Harry schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und schickte einen Blick gen Himmel. Warum er es tat, war ihm unbegreiflich.

„Ich… ich habe Malfoy zu Boden geschlagen und dabei…" Harry deutete wahllos in die Runde auf das Chaos.

„Mr Potter!", fuhr McGonagall ihn abschätzend an und schüttelte vor Empörung den Kopf, dass ihr Dutt wippte. Harry sah, wie Malfoy wieder auf die Beine kam.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!", sagte dieser jetzt. „Potter lügt. Ich habe Potter geschlagen und-"

„-niemand schlägt hier jemanden, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy! Ich dachte, Professor Snape wäre deutlich genug gewesen?"

„Malfoy lügt. Ich habe ihn wirklich geschlagen, Professor", beteuerte Harry und warf Malfoy einen eindeutigen Blick zu. McGonagalls Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Nein, Professor, Potter hat gar nichts getan", sagte Malfoy jetzt entnervt.

„Also", begann McGonagall, der die Geschichte wohl langsam seltsam vorkam. „Sie sagen mir jetzt auf der Stelle, wie dieses Chaos hier zustande gekommen ist, oder ich werde-"

Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als ein Geheul im Gang draußen zu hören war. Keine Sekunde später, zuckte McGonagall zusammen als sie ein dickes Stück Torte direkt in den Hinterkopf traf. Harrys Mund klappte vor Überraschung auf, während er und Malfoy beide die halbleere Whiskeyflasche auf dem Boden hinter ihren Beinen verdeckten. Wäre es nicht so eine ernste Lage, hätte Harry fast gelacht. Aber er hütete sich, denn McGonagalls Augen hatten sich zu Katzenschlitzen verengt.

„Peeves!", knurrte sie. „Ich nehme an, dieser missratene Geist trägt Schuld an diesem Chaos!", fuhr sie zornig fort, während sie versuchte, ihre Robe zu reinigen. „Sie beide werden in der Halle erwartet, und keine Probleme mehr, haben Sie verstanden?", zischte McGonagall außer sich und deutete streng nach draußen, während sie schon vorging, zielstrebig hinter Peeves her.

„So viel Glück hatte ich noch nie", bemerkte Harry kopfschüttelnd, eher an sich selbst gewandt. „Wieso hast du sie angelogen?", fuhr er Malfoy jetzt an.

„Warum nicht? Damit der große Potter, der große Held, die Strafe auf sich nimmt? Nein, danke. Ich brauche deine Almosen nicht", informierte Malfoy ihn und nahm die Flasche vom Boden auf. Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Komm drüber weg, Malfoy. Die Heldensache ist vorbei."

„Die Heldensache ist nie vorbei, du dummes Arschloch", knurrte Malfoy nur.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte Harry schließlich und hob entgeistert die Arme. „Warum bist du so? Was ist bei dir alles falsch gelaufen, dass am Ende so was dabei rauskommt?", wollte Harry wissen und deutete mit beiden Händen auf ihn.

„Potter, ich habe dich nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten, du kannst deine Meinung einfach für dich-"

„-nein, du bittest nie irgendwen um Hilfe, Malfoy! Du nutzt Menschen einfach nur aus, du denkst, du kannst alles und du weißt alles besser, aber so ist es nicht, ok?"

„Oh Potter-", begann er abschätzend, aber Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Sieh dich an!", schrie er außer sich und deutete auf das Scherbenmeer unter sich. „Sieh dich um! Du hasst deinen Vater, wir haben es begriffen, ok? Du willst ein böser Todesser sein, bitte, mir ist nichts egaler als das, du verdammter Bastard! Du hasst mich, das weiß ich auch, Malfoy, und ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ich nicht mit so einem kaputten Ekel befreundet sein muss, aber…" Harry hob unschlüssig die Hände.

Und Malfoy sah ihn an. Die grauen Augen klar und unerbittlich. Seine ganze Erscheinung war so… so… - Harry wusste kein Wort dafür! Malfoy brauchte so dringend Hilfe, aber er wollte nicht, dass Hermine ihm half. Er wollte es einfach nicht. Und der Junge vor ihm fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare. Er sah seinem Vater so ähnlich, dass Harry es schon unheimlich fand.

Ein kühles Lächeln erschien auf Malfoys Zügen, und Harry hasste es.

„Jedenfalls… habe ich nicht gewusst, dass sie auszieht. Ich bin nicht schuld, dass-"

„-Malfoy, natürlich bist du schuld", ignorierte Harry seinen Einwand. „Du bist immer schuld", ergänzte Harry bitter. „Tu mir einfach den Gefallen, und-" Aber Harry besann sich und schüttelte den Kopf, „nein, tu mir keinen Gefallen. Denk einfach nur einmal nicht immer nur an dich selbst, an deinen Vorteil, an deinen Gewinn."

Harry wandte sich von ihm ab. Aber ihm fiel noch etwas ein.

„Ach, und Malfoy?" Dieser tat jedoch so, als würde er ihn nicht mehr beachten. „Die Sache mit dem Spiegel", fuhr er fort, und Malfoy hob den Blick. „Du warst im Raum der Wünsche, um sie zu finden?", vermutete Harry, und nach Malfoys Ausdruck zu urteilen, lag er richtig. „Ich kenne diesen Raum zufällig, und ich kenne den Spiegel. Allerdings zeigt er einem nicht nur die Person, sondern auch, was für einen selbst der schlimmste Albtraum wäre." Malfoys Mund öffnete sich perplex. „Und… wenn du denkst, ich würde irgendwas mit Hermine machen, weil du es gesehen hast, dann… sagt das eine Menge über dich und deinen schlimmsten Albtraum."

„Du irrst dich", erwiderte Malfoy, aber seine Stimme klang rau und etwas tonlos, ertappt und gar nicht so, wie Harry es gewöhnt war. Oh, er hasste Malfoy wirklich, vor allem, wo er wohl richtig lag.

„Das hoffe ich", entgegnete Harry bitter.

„Ja, du irrst dich!", entfuhr es Malfoy scharf, und Harry hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Psycho-Spiele, die Draco so hervorragend beherrschte.

„Gut!", knurrte Harry schließlich. „Dann halt dich von ihr fern! Dann sieh sie nicht mehr an! Sprich kein Wort mehr mit Hermine, denn du stehst doch soweit über ihr! Du und dein reines Blut, dein verdammtes Gold, ihr werdet doch kein Problem haben, ein anderes Mädchen zu finden! Du musst nicht Hermine haben wollen, Malfoy! Jede, aber nicht sie!"

Und Malfoy sah ihn an, schien abzuwägen, atmete heftiger als vorher, und Harry wartete noch eine Sekunde und stöhnte gereizt auf.

„Und dass du es nicht mal zugeben kannst, macht dich so erbärmlich, du verdammter Todesser! Dass du es nicht mal **_jetzt_** zugeben kannst, verflucht! Ich stehe genau vor dir, und ich sage dir, dass ich es schon weiß – und immer noch! Immer noch gibst du es nicht zu!", schrie er praktisch. Er wartete erneut, wartete, dass Malfoy irgendwann die Erleuchtung haben würde, dass sein ignoranter Verstand ein einziges Mal begreifen würde!

„Du irrst dich", wiederholte Malfoy scharf, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Weißt du was, mir ist es scheiß egal!", rief Harry aus. „Ich bin keine Partnerbörse, Malfoy! Ich habe es nicht nötig, dich vor Hermine schön zu reden. Du bist ja so arm und verloren, du hast niemandem, mit dem du reden kannst; du hasst deinen Vater und kommst damit nicht klar – wow, du bist bestimmt der erste Junge, dem **_das_** passiert!", knurrte Harry lakonisch und fuhr sich durch die dunklen Haare. „Du magst Hermine, aber du kriegst es nicht hin, ihr das auch zu vermitteln, ohne deine Todesser-Masche durchzuziehen? Das muss verdammt schwer sein, für Mr-Sieh-Mich-An! Für den König aus Slytherin!" Malfoys Mund öffnete sich langsam, und seine Fäuste ballten sich. „Das einzige, was mich beruhigt, während ich versuche, Hermine zu trösten, ist, dass du nicht mal begreifst, wie gut du es hast!", ergänzte Harry noch um einiges zorniger und wandte sich ab.

„Du bist _nicht_ drüber weg!", rief ihm Malfoy nach, in einer arroganten, abschätzenden Tonlage, als hätte er Harrys Worte komplett ignoriert. Harry fuhr auf dem Absatz herum, überwand den Abstand zu Malfoy, griff hart in sein weißes Hemd und schob ihn so heftig zurück, dass die gesplitterte Vitrine unter seinem Rücken noch einmal verdächtig knarzte.

„Nein, Draco", knurrte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähen, so leise, dass nur Draco ihn auf diese Nähe verstehen konnte. Und seine Augen bohrten sich in Dracos graue, vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen, Augen. „**_Du_** bist nicht drüber weg!", korrigierte er ihn hasserfüllt.

„Nimm deine Hände von mir", erwiderte Draco gefährlich leise.

„Ist doch komisch, dass wir ausgerechnet diese Gemeinsamkeit haben, oder, du scheiß Arschloch?", erkundigte sich Harry während er Dracos Hemd fahren ließ. Draco fixierte ihn ernst.

„Potter, Granger ist nicht unsere Gemeinsamkeit", informierte er ihn glatt.

„Hast du sie geküsst?", fragte Harry direkt heraus und entließ seinen gegenüber nicht aus dem kalten Blick. Und er hätte schon vor Minuten gehen sollen. Und Malfoy starrte ihn einfach nur an, wich seinem Blick nicht aus, und Harry spürte den Hass wieder kochen.

Und er sprach tatsächlich!

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich es gut habe", erwiderte Malfoy gepresst, und Harry hätte schon wieder zuschlagen können, alleine für das Geständnis aus Malfoys verdammtem Mund!

„Nein, du Wichser", knurrte Harry haltlos. „Das heißt nur, dass ich Recht habe!", ergänzte er. „Du hast es gut, weil sie dich liebt, weiß der Teufel, warum! Und das, was mich beruhigt ist, dass du es versauen wirst, weil du alles versaust, was richtig ist, Malfoy", ergänzte er ruhiger, denn er wusste, dass Malfoy nicht fähig war, irgendetwas richtig zu machen.

Und nein! Er sah, wie Malfoy überheblich antworten wollte, aber dieses Mal wandte sich Harry augenblicklich ab und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Er war zu lange geblieben, er hatte zu lange gewartet, er hatte zu viel gesagt! Aber er hasste Malfoys überhebliche Art! Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr er ihn verabscheute!

Er kam unten an und erkannte Ginny vor der Halle stehen.

Und sie war rasend vor Wut.

Er betrat die Halle, nachdem ihm das Band um das Handgelenk gelegt worden war. Die Empfangs-Hexen hatten ihm noch auffällig übertrieben zugezwinkert. Der Zauber, mit dem er den Alkohol überdeckt hatte, stellte seinen Fokus langsam wieder scharf. Das Problem mit solchen Zaubern war meistens, dass sie lange brauchten und nicht besonders lange hielten.

Als die Schüler ihn entdeckten, klatschten sie johlend in die Hände, zumindest die meisten von ihnen. Er nickte ihnen abwesend zu, und wappnete sich für Snape. Dieser kam mit wehendem Umhang auf ihn zu gerauscht. In seinem Magen rumorte der Zauber heftig.

„Der Herr Schulsprecher auch anwesend?", zischte der Schulleiter, und Draco kannte den Zorn in den dunklen Augen des Schulleiters gut. Zu gut. „Wo waren Sie? Professor McGonagall erzählte mir von Vorfällen im Trophäenzimmer? Ich hoffe wirklich, an dieser Geschichte ist nichts dran, Draco", fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu. Aber Draco beschloss, dazu erst mal nichts zu sagen. „Und Miss Granger?"

Anscheinend war es eine echte Frage, keine rhetorische, wie Snape sie sonst an ihn richtete.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Wo ist sie?", knurrte Snape. Draco sah sich ratlos um. „Oh nein, sie hat ihr Band nicht abgeholt. Sie müssen sie hier nicht suchen, Draco." Snapes Freundlichkeit war nicht echt. Draco atmete also aus. „Es wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, dass Sie zur Begrüßung nicht in der Halle waren, Draco. Ein großes Nachspiel. Und ich werde Ihnen morgen noch genügend Punkte dafür abziehen, dass Sie Ihr verdammtes Abzeichen schon wieder nicht tragen!", donnerte Snape wieder einmal. Ehe Draco antworten konnte, schnitt ihm Snape das Wort ab. „Und jetzt erfüllen Sie Ihren Job als Schulsprecher und passen Sie auf die Schüler auf!"

Snape rauschte davon, und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er verschwand. Er nahm an, Snape ging sich jetzt in seinem Büro betrinken, zumindest würde es Draco so machen.

Ratlos atmete er aus.

„Oh hey, wo warst du? Du warst nicht in deinen Räumen", unterbrach ihn Pansy aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder. Er runzelte die Stirn, denn eine Strähne stand auffällig schief aus Pansys Frisur ab.

„Was?", schnappte sie sofort, fuhr mit der Hand hoch zu ihren Haaren, fand die Ausreißer-Strähne und steckte sie eilig zurück. „Ich dachte, ich hätte alle gerichtet", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

„Hat Goyle-?" Aber Pansy ließ ihn diesen Gedanken nicht einmal aussprechen.

„Nein. Oh Gott, nein, Draco!", fuhr sie ihn verstört an. Aber Dracos Augenbraue blieb erhoben. „Ich… - wieso ist Granger ausgezogen?", wechselte Pansy so prompt das Thema, dass er verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was? Wer ist dann in den seltenen Genuss gekommen, deine Frisur zu verwüste?", wollte er lächelnd wissen, aber Pansy ignorierte dieses Thema wohl konsequent.

„Du musst es ja diesmal wirklich geschafft haben. Granger ist doch sonst so hart im Nehmen?" Pansy ließ nicht locker. Und das Rumoren in seinem Magen nahm nur zu.

„Woher wusstest du das Passwort?", erkundigte sich Draco jetzt, der sich ebenfalls auf dieses Thema nicht einlassen wollte.

„Was? Ich… nein, Weasley wusste es", erklärte sie konsterniert. „_Mir_ verrätst du es ja nicht, Draco", fügte sie eindeutig hinzu.

„_Weasley_?", wiederholte er langsam. „Du warst mit Weasley in meinen Räumen?", sprach er jetzt den nächsten Gedanken aus, und Pansy besaß wenigstens den Anstand rot zu werden.

„Ich… wir haben euch gesucht."

„Und? Habt ihr… uns gefunden?", wollte Draco spöttisch wissen, aber Pansy schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wirklich, darum geht es überhaupt nicht, Draco!", fuhr sie ihn plötzlich an. Er runzelte die Stirn über Pansys Wut. Er spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz in der linken Wange, dort wo Potter ihn getroffen hatte. Nicht übermäßig, aber so merkbar, dass er wieder Wut auf Potter verspürte.

„Ok, bitte. Mir ist es egal", sagte er abwehrend. Er erkannte Potter, Weasley und seine Schwester aus der Ferne an der aufwendig dekorierten Bar. Sie schienen ins Gespräch vertieft zu sein. „Pansy, könntest du…", begann er und blickte auf seine polierten schwarzen Schuhe hinab.

„Was?", wollte sie knapp wissen, und er legte die Hand über seine Augen. „Was ist los, Draco?", fragte sie, aber Slytherins waren nicht wirklich besorgt, deswegen hörte er auch keine aufrichtige Sorge aus ihrer Stimme.

„Nichts, könntest du die Schüler maßregeln, wenn sie Mist bauen?", bat er sie, und Pansy ruckte unschlüssig mit dem Kopf.

„Sicher, aber – hey, wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich komme wieder", sagte er nur und trat seinen Rückweg aus der bunten Halle an. Einige Jungen riefen seinen Namen, wollten, dass er mit ihnen Poker spielte, andere fragten, ob er mit ihnen Butterbier trinken würde, aber er winkte nur ablehnend und verließ die Halle. Er löste die Fliege wieder, während er die Stufen nach oben lief.

Sie musste gähnen, als sie den nächsten Absatz in ihren Notizen unterstrich. Sie streckte sich auf dem unbequemen Holzstuhl und legte die Feder beiseite. Sie spürte, wie sie leichte Kopfschmerzen bekam. Nicht nur vom Sitzen oder vom Lesen, sondern natürlich auch von ihrem wenigem Schlaf und den vielen Tränen.

Sie hatte Ginny versprochen, sie würde nachkommen, hatte sich aber letztlich doch umentschieden und war in die Bibliothek verschwunden. Sie ignorierte die Blicke und die Fragen der Schüler, die nicht auf die Party durften. Sie gönnte keinem eine Antwort und beschäftigte sich lieber mit den Zaubertränken für die nächsten Wochen, mit denen Snape sie foltern würde.

Es machte mehr Sinn. Sie hatte ohnehin nicht auf die blöde Party gehen wollen, und vor allem jetzt war ihr die Entscheidung auch abgenommen worden, weil sie jetzt auch kein elegantes Kleid mehr hatte.

Sie löste das Haargummi, band sich den langen Zopf neu, und als sie noch ein Dutzend weitere Schüler bemerkte, die mit den Fingern auf sie zeigten, klappte sie das Buch zu und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie war bestimmt nicht hier her gekommen, damit die Schüler über sie tuscheln konnten. Aber natürlich hätte sie es besser wissen müssen.

Sie schwang die Tasche über die Schulter und trat ihren Rückweg an.

Sie erreichte den Korridor zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

„-nein, ich habe gehört, sie hat einen Nervenzusammenbruch!", vernahm sie die Stimme von Cormac McLaggen. „Malfoy muss sie wohl richtig fertiggemacht haben."

„Vielleicht hat sie auch mit ihm Sex gehabt. Versaut genug ist sie doch wohl!", entgegnete ein anderer Gryffindor. Sie verbarg sich hinter der Wand. „Und Malfoy hat in der Halle ziemlich zufrieden ausgesehen!"

„Quatsch, das weißt du nicht! Und Malfoy sieht immer zufrieden mit sich aus!"

„Als ob du noch nie darüber nachgedacht hast! Mit ihr Sex zu haben wäre bestimmt-" Hermine beschloss, nicht zuzuhören! Und jetzt wollte sie auch nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber… Malfoy war unten, also konnte sie auch hoch zu ihren alten Räumen gehen. Zumindest für eine Weile. Bis diese beiden Idioten vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden waren.

Sie wechselte die Richtung und schritt zielstrebig, mit ihrer Büchertasche über dem Arm zu ihren alten Räumen. Niemand hielt sich in dem Korridor auf, und sie tippte lautlos auf den Knauf. Sie sagte den verhassten Namen, und die Tür schwang nach Innen auf.

Alles sah aus wie immer. Nichts war anders. Und sie war allein. Und sie wusste, sie durfte hier nicht mehr sein, hatte das Recht aufgegeben, und sie wollte eigentlich auch gar nicht mehr hier sein. Und wieder einmal spürte sie, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sie hin sollte. Eigentlich fühlte sie sich hier nicht mehr wohl, nicht mehr willkommen, und sie hatte gute Gründe gehabt, auszuziehen.

Sie hatte vergessen, wie nett die eigene Privatsphäre doch gewesen war. Bevor… bevor die ganze Sache mit Malfoy passiert war.

Sie erschrak so sehr, als die Badezimmertür aufging, dass sie vor Schreck ihre Tasche fallen ließ. Malfoys Stirn runzelte sich verblüfft. Er trug seine Trainingshose und ein Muskelshirt. Er sah aus, als wäre es Sonntag oder Nachmittag – und wieso war er nicht unten?!

Und es tat weh, ihn zu sehen. Seine Haare waren noch feucht, und unschlüssig kratzte er sich am Kopf.

„Du bist nicht auf der Party", sagte sie, um irgendetwas zu sagen und bereute schon wieder, dass sie als erstes gesprochen hatte. Er blickte in Richtung Boden und schien sie nicht mal ansehen zu wollen. Sie hob ihre Tasche hoch. „Ich wollte nicht herkommen, aber ich dachte, wenn du nicht da bist, dann…" Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Hast du Snape gesagt, dass ich Schuld bin?", wollte er plötzlich wissen. Natürlich. Er war immer auf seinen Ruf bedacht. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, Malfoy. Ich habe Snape gar nichts gesagt", erwiderte sie lautlos und hasste sich dafür, dass es weh tat, mit ihm zu sprechen. Ihn zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er noch genauso gut aussah wie vorher. Dass er geschlafen hatte, dass er nicht geweint hatte, dass er einfach Malfoy war.

„Und du hast dir also keine Gedanken darüber gemacht? Du ziehst aus, du legst den Posten ab – ohne dass auch nur mit einem Wort mit Snape zu besprechen?", fuhr er sie wütend an. Sie spürte die Tränen, verdrängte sie aber tapfer. Für den Moment wenigstens.

„Es geht dich nichts an, oder? Ich werde schon mit ihm reden, und keine Sorge! Dein Name wird nicht fallen!", ergänzte sie bitter. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, sicher. Du bist eine scheiß Lügnerin, Granger. Vielleicht kannst du Potter anlügen, aber Snape ist nicht so dämlich!"

Sie starrte ihn an. Er war so ein Arsch!

„Ich hoffe, du fängst nicht an zu weinen", sagte er kühl. „Es war ein Spiel, Granger, und du hast verloren", fügte er leichthin hinzu.

„Ja", bestätigte sie tonlos.

„Dann… verschwinde endlich. Du wohnst hier nicht mehr", erwiderte er schließlich. Und sie schluckte schwer. Die letzten Wochen passierten Revue vor ihren Augen und kamen ihr meilenweit entfernt vor.

Und für einen flüchtigen Moment fühlte sie all den Schmerz, den er ihr zugefügt hatte. Für einen Moment war der Schmerz aber nicht zu vergleichen mit der Leere, die sie empfand, wenn sie nicht hier war. Hier, bei ihm. In ihren gemeinsamen Räumen.

Sie wusste, es war die kluge Entscheidung, denn er brachte ihr nur Kummer. Liebe sollte so nicht sein. Es sollte leichter sein. Sie sollte sich sicher fühlen und nicht so, als könnte sie im nächsten Moment von der höchsten Klippe geschubst werden. Von ihm.

„Gibt es… irgendetwas Gutes in dir?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, und seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich verächtlich. „Irgendwas?"

„Mein Blut, Granger", erwiderte er tatsächlich, und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich freudlos. „Und du solltest endlich verschwinden", fügte er gleichmütig hinzu.

„Weißt du, warum ich dich liebe, Malfoy?" Kurz stachen die Tränen in ihren Augen, und sie hatte das Gefühl als wäre die Welt plötzlich verstummt, als warte alles nur darauf, dass Hermine Granger diese absurde Tatsache erklärte.

Selbst Malfoy war verstummt. Und unbewegt schien er sie anzusehen. Sie glaubte sogar, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, so reglos stand er vor dem Badezimmer.

„Wie du Aufsätze schreibst ist… wundervoll. Denn… du wärst kein Schulsprecher, würdest du den Unterschied nicht kennen", flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß, es ist dir egal, ob man reich ist oder arm. Reinblut oder Muggel. Und ich weiß, Snape weiß, wer du bist. Und… auch wenn ich dich noch nie so erlebt habe, wie du in deinen Aufsätzen bist – neutral, aufgeklärt, allwissend und gerecht – so weiß ich, dass… wann immer ich mit dir gestritten habe, wann immer wir…uns nahe waren,… dass alles andere nicht mehr so wichtig war."

Er schwieg noch immer und sah noch immer so aus, als hätte er kein Wort gehört. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, du würdest mich verstehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, du würdest… mich mögen. Und ich weiß nicht, ich… will das nicht vergessen, Malfoy", fuhr sie fort. „Die Momente mit dir… ich habe noch nie so etwas gefühlt. Und ich weiß, ich sollte mit Ron zusammen sein wollen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen. Nicht wahr?", hauchte sie. „Und… er hätte auch mein Kleid nicht zerstört. Aber… das ist mir schon egal", seufzte sie achselzuckend.

Und sie sah, wie er die Augen schloss. Er zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen, so schien es.

„Wieso gehst du nicht endlich?", brachte er gepresst hervor, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Willst du das?", fragte sie vorsichtig, und seine grauen Augen schossen auf.

„Ja!", schrie er und kam näher. „Ja, verdammt, Granger! Spreche ich Koboldogack? Ja! Ich will, dass du gehst! Ich will, dass du endlich verschwindest! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, verpiss dich, geh zu deinem heiligen Potter! Geh zu Zabini, oder Weasley oder keine Ahnung wohin! Geh zu Snape, lass mich von der scheiß Schule werfen, weil ich dich geschlagen habe oder vergewaltigt – lass dir was einfallen, aber geh! Geh einfach!", schrie er, während er näher gekommen war. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, und sie konnte nicht atmen.

„Ich hasse dich, Granger!", rief er unglaublich laut, so laut, dass sie die Augen schließen musste. „Ich hasse dich!"

Und als sie die Augen öffnete stand er vor ihr. Und er wischte sich zornig die Träne von der Wange, während er sie hasserfüllt anstarrte. „Zufrieden?", knurrte er rau. „Und ja, es ist wichtig, ob man reich ist oder arm. Es ist wichtig, ob man ein Reinblut ist, Granger. Es ist wichtig, weil… weil…" Seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, während er sprach, und ihr Mund hatte sich leicht geöffnet.

„Draco…"

„Nicht!" schrie er jetzt. „Nein! Hör auf damit!"

„Du musst nicht-"

„-hör auf, zu reden, Granger!", unterbrach er sie heiser. „Warum haust du nicht endlich ab?! Was willst du von mir? Wieso bist du hier? Wieso… ich… kann nicht…!", brachte er kopfschüttelnd hervor, und eine weitere Träne löste sich von seinen langen Wimpern und fiel auf seine Wange. „Ich… kann nicht…", flüsterte er kopfschüttelnd, ohne jeden Zusammenhang, und sie schlang ohne weiter zu zögern die Arme um seinen Nacken und umarmte ihn fest.

Sein Körper war so warm, sie roch sein Duschgel und klammerte sich an ihn, als würde sie selber ertrinken, und sie spürte es. Sie spürte, wie sein Kopf auf ihre Schulter sank, wie er nicht verhindern konnte, aufzuschluchzen, wie seine Hände ihre Rücken fanden und sie näher an sich drückten. Tränen rangen sich aus ihren eigenen Augenwinkeln, und sie schloss die Augen, während sie ihn hielt, während sie auf Zehenspitzen vor ihm stand, und versuchte, Trost zu bringen.

Und es verging eine Ewigkeit. Das einzige Geräusch war die Wanduhr und sein unregelmäßiger Atem gegen ihre Schulter. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gehalten, und es war ungewohnt. Vorsichtig strichen ihre Finger durch seine dichten Haare, spielten abwesend mit den Strähnen, während er sie noch immer nicht losließ.

Sie hätte ihn für immer so halten können, aber er hob schließlich den Kopf, und seine Hände sanken wieder neben seine Seiten. Sie nahm ihre Arme zurück, und er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen.

Er hatte geweint, und es brach ihr das Herz. Er war so wunderschön, und sie würde sterben, wenn er jetzt wieder anfangen würde zu schreien, wenn er noch immer wollen würde, dass sie ging.

Ehe sie sprechen konnte, zuckte sie zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihnen aufflog. Auch Draco erschrak und fuhr sich anschließend noch einmal über das Gesicht.

Sie wandte sich hastig um, und Snape stand in der Tür.

„Warum sind Sie nicht unten?", sagte er schließlich, und sein Blick ruhte kurz auf Draco, ehe er sich an sie wandte. „Sie… haben geweint?" Und Hermine wischte sich eilig über die eigenen Wangen.

„N…nein, Sir", log sie eilig. Und Snape wirkte kurz unschlüssig.

„Was geht hier vor? Draco?", wandte er sich wieder an ihn, und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Wir kommen sofort", sagte Draco tatsächlich. Snape atmete entnervt aus.

„Sie haben fünf Minuten, um sich umzuziehen. Und ich erwarte eine Erklärung für all das. Morgen", fügte Snape knapp hinzu, ehe er verschwand und die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel. Hermine atmete aus. Draco sah sie an. Das war fast gnädig von Snape gewesen.

„Na los, zieh dich um. Ich… brauche kein Kleid", endete sie kleinlaut, aber er rührte sich nicht. Sie musste den Blick senken, denn sie ertrug nicht, noch länger in seine Augen zu sehen, wenn er sowieso nichts sagen würde.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er den Zauberstab aus seiner hinteren Tasche zog und zum Fenster schritt, um es zu öffnen.

„_Expecto Patronum_!", sprach er, und ehe sie sich unwillkürlich fragen konnte, was wohl sein glücklicher Gedanke war, öffnete sich ihr Mund sprachlos, als ein schneeweißer, feingliedriger, mannshoher Drache aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs brach und sanft auf dem Steinboden landete.

Hermine war vor Schreck zurückgewichen.

„Malfoy Manor", befahl Draco dem Drachen ruhig, und dieser breitete seine Schwingen aus und flog hinaus zum Fenster, von weißen Wolken umgeben.

„Malfoy!", flüsterte sie ungläubig. „Das… das… - weiß Snape das?", sagte sie sofort, aber Draco schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Das Ministerium würde dich verpflichten! Du könntest-"

„-nein", unterbrach er nur ihre Gedankengänge.

„Aber du würdest-"

„-ich bin auf Bewährung, Granger. Ich würde absolut gar nichts!", endete er.

„Was? Wenn der Minister wüsste, dass dein Patronus ein Drache ist-!"

„-dann müsste ich erst die Prüfung zum Animagus ablegen, um überhaupt irgendetwas tun zu können, und ich glaube nicht, dass das besonders einfach ist."

„Was? Nein, aber McGonagall ist auch ein Animagus, sie kann dir sagen, was-"

„-Granger, sie ist nur eine Katze!", unterbrach er sie harsch. Und Hermine war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie wieder sprachen. Und sie fand es unverschämt, dass er seine Gabe nicht verraten hatte! Einen Drachen als Animagus zu haben, war nicht nur unheimlich selten, es privilegierte ihn außerdem noch dazu, ein Animagus zu werden, der unter jeden Umständen vom Ministerium angestellt werden würden, um sämtliche Arten von Auslandseinsätzen zu machen, sogar um artenübergreifend zu handeln! Obwohl sie nicht ganz wusste, wie das funktionierte, und sie wusste auch nicht, wie sich Drachen vermehren konnten – aber jedenfalls war es selten!

„Dein… dein Vater war auch ein Drache?", vermutete sie plötzlich. Er nickte nicht, aber er sprach.

„Der Patronus meines Vaters war ein Drache, ja, aber er hat die Prüfung zum Animagus nie abgelegt, weil er nicht an das Ministerium mit irgendeinem Weltverbesserer-Auftrag gebunden sein wollte", erwiderte Malfoy nur.

„Aber…"

„Granger, ich werde jetzt nicht darüber-"

Und die Elfe erschien aus dem Nichts mit einem lauten _Plopp_ und stürzte in einer ehrfürchtigen Verbeugung auf den Fußboden zu Dracos Füßen.

„Master Draco, Master Draco! Was soll Lowyn tun? Lowyn kam so schnell sie konnte! So schnell sie konnte!", jammerte das kleine Geschöpf, und Hermine hätte sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen, zu klein und scheu war das Geschöpf vor ihr.

Und Draco kniete sich vor die Elfe.

„Schon gut", sagte er rau. „Geh in das große Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock, und bring mir aus dem Schrank die silberne Kleidertasche", erklärte er der zitternden Elfe ruhig.

„J…ja, Master Draco! Sofort, Master Draco!" Die Stimme der Elfe bebte beim Sprechen, und sie verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

„Was war das?", fragte Hermine verurteilend, sie konnte nicht anders.

„Das war eine meiner Elfen", erwiderte er bitter.

„Ich sehe schon. In eurem Haus gab es nie Kleidung geschenkt", vermutete sie abschätzend.

„Nein", sagte er nur.

„Und was genau ist in dieser Kleidertasche, wenn ich fragen-" Aber Hermine zuckte wieder zusammen, als die Elfe wieder zurückkam.

„Hier, Master Draco! Bitte, Master Draco!", keuchte das kleine Geschöpf und legte eine Tasche vor ihm, von der Hermine gar nicht erst vermuten wollte, dass sie aus Drachenhaut war!

„Danke, Lowyn", erwiderte er ruhig, und das Geschöpf starrte ihn an. Dann fiel die Starre von ihr ab.

„Ja, ja, Master Draco! Immer, Master Draco!" Und sie verschwand, ohne Hermine überhaupt angesehen zu haben. Er bückte sich nach der Tasche und hielt sie ihr tatsächlich hin. Argwöhnisch musterte sie ihn.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Kleid, Granger", erklärte er lakonisch. „Was sollte sonst in einer Kleidertasche sein?" Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Das sehe ich, aber… aber…"

„Es gehörte meiner Mutter. Es ist sauber, es ist deine Größe, nehme ich an, und es… es wäre mein Anliegen, dass du es heute tragen würdest", schloss er, und ihr Mund öffnete sich überrascht. Es war ihm was? Ein Anliegen?! Zögernd ergriff sie den zarten Stoff der Kleidertasche, und ihre schlimme Drachenhaut-Vermutung sah sich bestätigt. Sie sagte dazu allerdings nichts. Sie nahm an, er wusste selber, wie widerlich sie es fand!

Sie öffnete zaghaft den Reißverschluss der Tasche, und ein dunkelblaues kurzes Kleid mit eingewebten funkelnden Steinen im Dekolleté-Bereich raubte kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit, und ihre vollkommene Unfähigkeit, ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen.

Sie brauchte nicht fragen, um zu wissen, wie kostbar dieses Stück Stoff war!

„Es war Narzissas Lieblingskleid, auch wenn sie es nicht oft getragen hat", sagte er still. „Lucius fand es… nicht angemessen", fuhr er fort, und Hermine konnte den Blick nicht von den Steinen wenden. „Das sind silberne Diamanten aus den Drachen-Mienen in Kroatien", ergänzte er, falls sie hatte fragen wollen. Aber sie wollte es gar nicht wissen, denn sie wusste, wie teuer normale Diamanten waren. Silber-Diamanten gab es nicht mehr auf dieser Erde!

„Draco, ich-"

„-es ist nur ein Kleid, Granger", unterbrach er sie ruhig. „Und wir strapazieren Snapes Geduld", fügte er ruhiger hinzu.

„Danke", flüsterte sie nur. Sie hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Sein Ausdruck war ihr nicht zu deuten. Er war anders als sonst. Vorsichtiger als sonst, ausgewählter als sonst. Kein Hass, kein Zorn. Nichts Negatives lag mehr in seinen grauen Augen. Er sagte nichts weiter, und sie ging mit wackligen Knien in ihr altes Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Nur die Schuhe lagen schon im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Sie würde sie gleich noch holen müssen. Und sie ignorierte so gut es ging, ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen auf dem Schreibtisch.

Es war schon nach acht. Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den Bergen, stellte sie fest, schlüpfte aus ihrer Schuluniform und betrachtete das feine Kleid, was sie auf ihr altes Bett gelegt hatte. Es war wunderschön. Und es war wohl nichts, was ein achtzehnjähriges Mädchen tragen sollte, oder sich überhaupt leisten konnte. Sie würde auffallen. Ganz bestimmt, dachte sie, während sie das Haargummi löste, und ihre Wellen weich über ihren Rücken fielen. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie zu glätten, also fielen sie heute so natürlich, wie es schon lange nicht mehr der Fall gewesen war.

Als sie nur noch ihr Höschen trug stieg sie vorsichtig in das trägerlose Kleid. Es schmiegte sich nahezu augenblicklich an ihren Körper. Die Seide lag weich auf ihrer Haut. Sie verschloss die winzigen Ösen und Haken, die sich scheinbar tausendfach aneinanderreihten, aber es ging relativ schnell, alles zu verschließen.

Sie besaß zwar keinen Spiegel mehr, konnte ihren Anblick aber in der Scheibe betrachten. Es lag eng an ihrem Körper, und auch in der Fensterscheibe funkelten die vielen Steine verführerisch. Nur war sie noch barfuß.

Anscheinend hatte sie doch länger gebraucht, denn er klopfte bereits an der angelehnten Tür. Sie wandte sich um und strich noch einmal über den samtweichen Stoff des Kleides.

Er trug seinen Anzug und sah unglaublich schick darin aus. Er schien für solche Anlässe geboren worden zu sein, stellte sie stirnrunzelnd fest. Alles saß perfekt, und das Schwarz brachte seine hellen Haare noch deutlicher zur Geltung. Er konnte sich sehr gut verkaufen. Fast seufzte sie auf, denn Draco Malfoy hatte sie verzaubert.

Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Es machte ihr fast keine Angst. Auch, dass er es nicht erwidert hatte war nichts, wovor sie sich fürchtete.

Unsicher blickte sie an sich hinab. „Und?", fragte sie leise, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte, oder ob sie tatsächlich abscheulich aussah, so dass er nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Sie beschloss, es nicht zu hinterfragen. „Ich… brauche noch Schuhe. Die sind im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, weil ich ja… ausgezogen bin", murmelte sie und deutete auf das leere Zimmer.

„Was?", fragte er ehrlich verwirrt, schüttelte erneut sanft seinen Kopf und gewann wieder Fokus.

„Schuhe?", wiederholte sie langsam. „Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum?"

„Ok", sagte er nur, und mit der Geste eines perfekten Gentlemans bot er ihr seinen Arm. Sie zögerte kurz.

„Ich bin barfuß, Draco", sagte sie und deutete auf ihre bloßen Füße. Er folgte der Geste und nickte schließlich. Und er schloss den Abstand zu ihr. Ohne Zögern, ohne eine Frage und hob sie auf seine Arme, ehe sie protestieren konnte. Ihre Arme lagen fest um seinen Nacken, während er sie trug, als wöge sie nichts!

„Malfoy!", sagte sie warnend, als er sie aus ihrem alten Zimmer ihre Stufen hinab ins Wohnzimmer trug. „Das habe ich so nicht gemeint!" Aber er reagierte nicht auf ihren Einwand. „Malfoy!", wiederholte sie ungläubig, als er mit einer Hand die Tür öffnete und mit ihr auf seinen Armen die Räume verließ.

Merlin sei Dank war der Flur ausgestorben, und sie hätte jetzt auch einfach in seinen warmen, festen Armen sterben können. Er trug sie durch den Flur, die Stufen hinab, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. War sie doch so schwer, dass er nichts sagen konnte? Dass er so schweigsam war, war das einzige, was sie beunruhigte.

Sie kamen vor dem Gryffindorturm an. Und blöderweise standen McLaggen und der andere Gryffindor, den sie vage als Thomas So-und-so einordnete immer noch vor dem Portraitloch.

_Oh Merlin…!_

Die Jungen sahen sie beide mit offenen Mündern an, und Hermine hätte vor Scham versinken können.

„Hey…?", begrüßte Cormac sie beide verwirrt, und Hermine nickte nur mit hochroten Wangen, als Draco das Passwort sagte, und das Portrait aufschwang. Sie wollte gar nicht hören, was sich diese beiden jetzt zusammenreimten.

Die niederen Klassen befanden sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, und Hermine klammerte sich an Dracos Nacken, denn was sollte sie sonst tun? Er machte keine Anstalten, sie abzusetzen.

„Da hoch!", sagte sie eilig, und er wandte sich nach rechts, ohne die übrigen Schüler zu beachten, die ihnen mit offenen Mündern und großen Augen hinterherstarrten. „Ich kann laufen, weißt du?", wagte sie einzuwerfen, aber mit dem Fuß trat er den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler-Jungen auf und setzte sie erst ab, als sie eingetreten waren.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass er sich einfach nur schlichtweg unwohl fühlte, und es schmerzte etwas in ihrem Innern, so zu denken. Sie beeilte sich, den Karton unter Harrys hervorzuziehen, was beinahe unmöglich war, so schwer war das Ding, ohne das Kleid zu beschädigen oder auch nur ein Staubkorn auf den teuren Stoff kommen zu lassen.

Sie griff in die Tiefen des verhexten Kartons und brauchte eine Minute, ehe sie ihre Schuhe fand. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie gut zu dem Blau des Kleides passten, und als sie die Schuhe über ihre Füße zog war sie fast so groß wie Malfoy selber. Er überragte sie noch um wenige Zentimeter, und sie liebte es, endlich mal etwas größer zu sein, waren die Schuhe auch lebensgefährlich, wie ihre Mutter es nannte.

Und er nickte anerkennend. Sie konnte nur annehmen, dass es ihm gefiel, was sie trug. Sie konnte auch nicht fassen, dass sie jetzt mit ihm im Gryffindorschlafsaal der Jungen stand. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und kam langsam auf ihn zu, bis sie einen halben Meter vor ihm inne hielt.

Er sah auf sie hinab. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie überhaupt kein Makeup trug! Sie musste aussehen wie ein Troll, durchfuhr es sie beschämt. Sie senkte unbewusst den Blick, damit er keine Bemerkung darüber machen konnte.

„Danke… für das Kleid", sagte sie, damit diese furchtbare Stille aufhörte.

„Du hast dich schon dafür bedankt", erwiderte er, und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er gereizt oder neutral klang. Es war so schwer bei ihm zu unterscheiden. Entnervt hob sie den Blick, denn mit ihm war es wie bei einer tickenden Zeitbombe, die jede Sekunde explodieren –

… er hatte den Abstand geschlossen, ehe sie den Gedanken abschließen konnte, und seine Lippen verschlangen ihren Mund hungrig und fast verzweifelt.

Seine Hände griffen hart um ihre Taille, zogen sie fest an sich, und sie öffnete für ihn ihre Lippe, damit seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten konnte, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan! Er stöhnte ungehalten, und ein angenehmer Schauer rann ihre Wirbelsäule hinab.

Tausend Schmetterlinge flatterten in ihrem Bauch, und sie konnte sich nicht mal aufhalten, als ihre fahrigen Finger sein Jackett von seinen Schultern zerrten.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Sie wusste nicht, warum es passierte, aber sie wollte ihn unbedingt spüren. Seine Hände umfingen ihr Gesicht, fast zärtlich, und er küsste ihre Lippen, als wäre es ein Abschied. So lange und sanft, während sie verrückt wurde unter seinen Berührungen.

Sein Jackett war auf dem Boden gelandet, und schon zog sie sein Hemd aus der schwarzen Anzughose.

„Hey, hey…", hielt er sie behutsam auf, fing ihre Hände ab, und sie sah ihn an, mit großen, waidwunden Augen, die sie von sich schon kannte, und sie war in dieser Sekunde höchst verwundbar, denn… wenn er sie ablehnen würde…! Draco Malfoy stand vor ihr und strich eine braune Locke hinter ihr Ohr. Auch nur die leiseste Berührung von ihm, ließ sie erschaudern und sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen.

Sie versank in seinen grauen Augen, hob ihre Hände zu den Seiten seines Gesichts und zog ihn vorsichtig zu sich hinab.

Er ließ es zu, ohne den blickkontakt zu brechen, und sie küsste seinen Mund erneut. Ihre Lippen rutschten zwischen seine Lippen, und sie strich mit ihrer Zunge über seine volle Unterlippe. Sie hörte ihn unterdrückt stöhnen.

Und dann öffnete er seinen Mund, gewährte ihr Einlass, und sie presste sich enger gegen ihn, als sie ihre Zunge verlangend in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Seine Hände griffen um ihre Taille, und sie spürte, wie seine Finger zu den vielen Haken und Ösen glitten.

Er beendete den Kuss. „Hmm", sagte er und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn die Seite des Kleids. Sie befürchtete, dass er sie nicht mehr wollte, oder dass er das Kleid zerstören würde, aber er hielt seine Hand Zentimeter über den Verschluss, und sie spürte plötzlich eine seltsame Macht.

Er zauberte zauberstablos, und ein goldener Schimmer ging von seinen Fingerspitzen aus, als sich die Ösen, ein nach der anderen, von selber öffneten. Ihr Mund hatte sich fasziniert geöffnet, und sie fragte sich, ob wirklich nur Reinblüter ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte, aber… der Gedanke verflüchtigte sich schnell, als sie spürte, wie das Kleid ihren Körper hinabzugleiten drohte.

Sie hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht, und ein Ausdruck war auf seine Züge getreten, den sie nur als wohlwollend und ehrfürchtig deuten konnte. Wieder schloss sie den Abstand zu ihm, ehe das Kleid fallen konnte, verschloss seinen Mund und zog anschließend das Hemd aus seiner Hose. Ihre Finger öffneten ein paar der Knöpfe, aber zog es schließlich ungeduldig über seinen Kopf.

Ihre Hände glitten über seinen schönen, muskulösen, bloßen Körper, während sich seine Hand um ihren Nacken schlang, um den hungrigen Kuss zu vertiefen. Sie zog ihn mit sich zurück. Gegen welches Bett sie stießen wusste sie gerade nicht, aber sie nahm an, es war Harrys. Es stand am nächsten zur Tür, aber sie dachte darüber weiter nicht nach, als plötzlich genug Luft zwischen ihnen war, dass das wunderhübsche Kleid zu Boden fallen konnte.

Ihr Herz schlug verräterisch schnell, und sie hatte plötzlich Angst. Angst, dass er immer noch nein sagen würde, dass er sie immer noch ablehnen könnte, aber er betrachte sie mit den neugierigen Augen eines Jungen, und seine Hand fuhr behutsam über ihren flachen Bauch. Sie hielt vor Angst die Luft an. Er sagte gar nichts, senkte plötzlich den Kopf und küsste ihr Schlüsselbein. Sie schloss die Augen vor Aufregung, denn anscheinend sagte er nicht nein!

„Granger, ich…", murmelte er gegen ihre warme Haut, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Shht, nein. Nicht sprechen, Draco", befahl sie heiser, zog ihn mit sich zurück auf die Matratze, und er fiel über sie, verharrte vor ihren Lippen.

„Du bist… so verdammt schön", flüsterte er rau, und sie ertrank in seinen grauen Augen, während ihr Herzschlag wieder schneller wurde. Und sie wusste, er sagte das bestimmt zu allen Mädchen. Als hätte sich mit diesen Gedanken ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht gelegt, reagierte er sofort. „Was? Was ist?", fragte er sofort, die Augen verengt. Aber sie wollte nicht sprechen. Sie wollte das hier! Sie wollte ihn! Egal, wie absurd und unlogisch es war!

Und sie wollte es nicht mit dem Gedanken versauen, dass er schon hunderte gehabt hatte!

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, und ihre Finger glitten zu seiner Hose, begannen den Gürtel zu öffnen, aber er hielt sie auf.

„Willst du mich nicht?", flüsterte sie erstickt, denn er hatte sich aufgerichtet, war auf denen Knien zwischen ihren Beinen auf dem Bett.

„Bist du verrückt?", erkundigte er sich ernsthaft und öffnete zögernd den Gürtel, den Reißverschluss und schien ihre Reaktion zu beobachten, als er die Hose mitsamt der Shorts seine Beine hinabschob. Seine Erektion war hart und pulsierte steif in der Luft. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, denn sie hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen.

Sie stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, und ihre Hand schnellte vor, um sich um seinen Schaft zu legen. Fast brach er bei der Berührung über ihr zusammen, schloss keuchend die Augen, und umfing ihre Hand mit der seinen. „Granger, verdammt!", keuchte er. „Langsam, oder ich…" Er schluckte hart, als er mit größter Beherrschung ihre Hand zu führen begann, wie er ihr zeigte, wie sie zu pumpen hatte, und Erregung löste ihre Panik ab. Wie er reagierte, nur weil sie ihn berührte!

Und all die Dinge, die sie sonst schon in Erzählungen widerlich fand, wollte sie plötzlich alle mit ihm ausprobieren! Sie wollte ihn berühren, sie wollte ihn spüren, sie wollte… ihn ganz. Und sie schämte sich kaum für diese Gedanken!

Sie wollte ihn sogar schmecken, auch wenn es ihr Angst bereitete.

Sie sah gespannt zu, wie sich ein Tropfen von der Spitze löste, und ehe sie nachdenken konnte, schnellte ihr Kopf vor, und sie leckte den Tropfen mit der Zunge fort. Sofort schnellte sein Kopf zurück, und sie hob so tapfer sie konnte ihren Blick zu seinen aufgerissenen Augen.

„Granger, ich…", stammelte er zusammenhanglos, und es entstand eine Pause. Eine Pause, in der er nicht wusste, ob er sie wohl aufhalten sollte, ihr die Chance geben sollte, zu übersehen, dass sie das gerade getan hatte, aber… der Mut überkam sie plötzlich. Sie war Hermine Granger, versessen darauf, zu lernen. Also beugte sie kurzerhand den Kopf vor und nahm seine Spitze in ihren Mund. Es dehnte ihre Mundwinkel, und er keuchte über ihr auf, griff sofort in ihre Haare und zog sie sanft zurück.

„Was… was zur Hölle tust du!", keuchte er, und seine Brust hob und senkte sich sehr unregelmäßig.

„Ich…", begann sie unschuldig, und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„So läuft das nicht! Ich… ich kümmere mich um dich! Du musst das nicht tun, nur weil du denkst…!", begann er außer sich, aber sie spürte, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel hoben.

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy", sagte sie lächelnd, und er gab ihre Haare frei. Er fluchte so freizügig, dass sie rot wurde, als er sich kaum beherrschen konnte, nicht weiter in ihren Mund zu stoßen, als sie ihn wieder aufnahm. Es war so… unglaublich beflügelnd! Sie wusste, dass sie alles von ihm würde verlangen können! Es war nicht so unangenehm, wie sie angenommen hatte! Ihre ganzen Ängste vor Oralsex, Blowjobs oder wie man es eben nannte, verflogen mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Mit jeder Sekunde, in der er ihre Aufmerksamkeiten voll und ganz zu genießen schien.

Sie testete, wie weit sie ihn aufnehmen konnte, aber sie nahm an, es war nicht besonders tief. Es ging nicht, sie spürte, dass sie sonst würde würgen müssen, aber es schien ihm egal zu sein, denn er knurrte tief.

„Hör auf, oder ich komme gleich, und das willst du nicht!", knurrte er rau und zog sich zurück. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich verdoppelt, und sie spürte einen gewissen Stolz in der Brust, denn wie er sie ansah, war… unbezahlbar. Der Hunger sprach aus all seinen Poren, und er schob sie ungeduldig an den Schultern zurück auf – tatsächlich Harrys – Bett.

„Ich hoffe,… es tut nicht weh", flüsterte er rau neben ihrem Ohr, als er sanft ihr Höschen ihre Beine hinab schob, ihre Innenoberschenkel streichelte, und sie starb innerlich vor Ungeduld! Sie war so bereit für ihn, und es war ihr egal, wie weh es tat! Wirklich!

„Bitte…", flüsterte sie heiser und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran. Er kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach, ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten, strich an ihrer entlang, und sie spreizte die Beine für ihn. Es war unglaublich, wie wenig sie störte, wo sie war und was sie hier tat! Sie wollte einfach nur ihn! Sie wollte ihn spüren, sie würde noch zerspringen vor Lust!

Sie merkte wie er sich vor ihrem Eingang platzierte. Sie vertiefte den Kuss, wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, und seine Hände krallten sich in ihre Hüften, als er Zentimeter um Zentimeter in sie stieß, sie dehnte, sie ausfüllte, und… der Schmerz, auf den sie wartete, blieb aus….

Er unterbrach den Kuss, sah sie an, lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre, und sie sah hinauf in seine grauen wunderschönen Augen. Er verharrte völlig still in ihr. Sie gewöhnte sich langsam an seine Größe, und wusste… es war passiert.

Draco Malfoy war in ihr! Sein warmer Körper war über ihr, sein Duft hüllte sie völlig ein, und sanft überwand sie den Abstand zu seinen Lippen. Es fühlte sich so… richtig an, sie konnte es nicht anders sagen! Und erst als er sich wieder zurückzog spürte sie einen winzigen Stich. Nicht schmerzhaft, nicht lange. Und dann war es vorbei. Kraftvoll stieß er wieder in sie, und alle ihre Nerven reagierten auf ihn.

Mit jedem Stoß spürte sie, wie sie sensibler für seinen Rhythmus wurde, und begegnete ihm schließlich. Keuchend küsste er ihren Hals hinab, murmelte irgendwelche Liebkosungen in ihre Haare, aber sie musste den Kopf zurücklegen, als sie es plötzlich spürte. Als sie spürte, wie es sich in ihr aufbaute. Und sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so fühlen würde!

Nach dem ernüchternden Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter, hatte sie angenommen, Frauen empfänden so gut wie nie Höhepunkte, aber… oh Merlin! Was für eine Lüge! Sie spürte es!

Ihre Finger krallten sich in das Laken unter sich, während lustvolle Geräusche ihren Mund verließen, die sie vorher noch nie von sich gehört hatte.

Er reagierte auf sie, pinnte sie härter gegen die Matratze, und der süße Schmerz mischte sich mit der Lust, mit den Höhen ihres ersten Orgasmus', den sie bei ihrem ersten Mal haben würde, und es war unglaublich! Sie keuchte auf vor Überraschung, klammerte sich an ihn, legte die Beine um seine Hüften, und er kam in derselben Sekunde, stöhnte ihren Namen in ihr Ohr und wurde ruhiger über ihr.

Sie hörte ihren Herzschlag in ihren Ohren leiser werden und strich abwesend durch seine dichten Haare, kitzelte seinen Nacken mit ihren Fingerspitzen, und träge hob er den Kopf aus ihrer Halsbeuge. Er betrachtete sie kopfschüttelnd, als wäre er verwundert, dass sie noch immer da wäre.

Sie hielt ihn umschlungen mit ihren Armen, ihren Beinen.

„Ich...", begann er rau, aber sie strich ihm eine Strähne zurück.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie, und er mied ihren Blick und nickte lediglich. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Sie wusste es. Aber… es war nicht ganz so schlimm, nahm sie an. „Soll ich es nicht sagen?", fragte sie still, aber er hob den Blick wieder zu ihrem Gesicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du… kannst es sagen", erwiderte er ungewöhnlich verhalten. „Wir sollten runtergehen", schloss er langsam. Sie nickte nur. „Oder… willst du noch hier liegen und… wir…?"

„_Kuscheln_?", beendete sie den Satz mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Nein, schon gut. Wir sind sowieso zu spät." Er entfernte sich aus ihr, stand vom Bett auf, und sie war froh, dass sie kein Siebtklässler hier überrascht hatte. Aber… alle Siebtklässler waren ja unten auf der Feier.

Sie würde ins Bad müssen.

„Du… weißt, wie man einen Verhütungszauber anwendet?", fragte er jetzt wohl sicherheitshalber und verschloss seine Hose.

„Ja, Malfoy", erwiderte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie bereute es nicht. Keine Sekunde davon. Aber sie hatte Angst, dass… dass es nicht noch einmal passieren würde. Hatte es ihm nicht gefallen? Vielleicht war sie ihm zu unerfahren? Sie wusste keine Antwort darauf und stieg in ihr Kleid. „Das zu verschließen dauert ohnehin noch. Wieso gehst du nicht schon mal vor?", schlug sie ihm also seufzend vor.

„Ich soll vorgehen?", wiederholte er. „Bist du sicher?", fügte er unschlüssig hinzu, und sie verdrehte die Augen. Sie verstand. Er war nicht gut mit netten Worten nach dem Sex.

„Geh schon, du Esel", sagte sie lächelnd, und er sah sie kurz verwirrt an. Dann nickte er.

„Oh, Malfoy?", hielt sie ihn schließlich noch am Türrahmen auf, und er wandte sich langsam wieder um. „War… war es gut?", fragte sie letztendlich doch, denn sie war Hermine Granger. Ihre Stimme war am Ende der Frage unüberhörbar höher gerutscht. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst vor seiner Antwort, würde sie denn überhaupt eine bekommen. Aber sein Blick nahm keine arrogante oder spöttische Note an, als er antwortete.

„Ohnegleichen", erwiderte er ernst. Sie tauschten noch einen Blick. Oh, er war so schwer zu deuten! Also… hatte es ihm gefallen? Und sie vermied es, die nächste Frage zu stellen, die in ihrem Herzen brannte.

Würde es dabei bleiben? War es nur… einmal, weil sie sein Mitleid geweckt hatte? Konnte er ihr noch mal in die Augen sehen, wenn er erst einmal gegangen war?

Aber sie sagte nichts weiter und senkte den Blick.

Er ging, ohne ein weiteres nettes Wort. Sie war allein.

Er betrat die Große Halle und hielt sofort Ausschau.

Nach irgendwem, der es ihm würde ansehen können, und ihn sofort von der Schule werfen lassen würde. Er wusste, er hatte sich verhalten wie ein Arschloch! Aber sie hatte ihm keine Chance gelassen! Sie hatte es unbedingt gewollt! Sie hatte ihn in ihren verdammten Mund genommen, verflucht! Er war bereit, das zu seiner Verteidigung auszusagen, überlegte er dumpf.

Er hätte anders sein können! Aber sie hatte ja nicht gewollt, dass er noch länger blieb! Er lockerte die Krawatte, denn er hatte Probleme, zu atmen. Und langsam verlor der Zauber, der ihn nüchtern werden ließ die Wirkung, und er fühlte sich etwas schlapp.

„Wo warst du?" Pansy erschrak ihn bis ins Mark.

„Was?", fuhr er sie abwesend an, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Das Buffet ist so gut wie leer geräumt, Draco! Du verpasst alles! Sogar den Schokoladenbrunnen!", ergänzte sie böse. Er nickte nur. „Und wo ist Granger?", fragte sie jetzt weniger enthusiastisch.

„Kommt gleich", erwiderte er und behielt die Halle weiter im Blick.

„Also habt ihr gesprochen?", schloss sie aus seinen Worten.

„Mhm", machte er nur, und Pansy seufzte auf. Sie schien böse oder enttäuscht oder… ach, was wusste er schon, was Pansy war?!

Todesser-Masche… Potters Worte spukten in seinem Kopf rum wie ein böser Geist. Er hatte keine Todesser-Maschen.

„Draco?" Anscheinend hatte Pansy ihn etwas gefragt, und nun sah sie wirklich höchst gereizt aus.

„Was, Pansy?", knurrte er und sah sie an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Und für einen Moment glaubte er, Panik in ihren Potter-grünen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Oh nein. Was hast du getan?", flüsterte sie plötzlich. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ohne ihn sprechen zu lassen. „Ich kenne diese Blick, Draco Malfoy!", sagte sie tonlos.

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Was hast du mit Granger gemacht?", fuhr sie ihn an. Draco lachte hart auf.

„Was denkst du? Dass ich sie vom höchsten Turm baumeln lassen, während ich es mir auf der Party gemütlich mache?", wollte er übertrieben humorlos von ihr wissen, aber sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Du hast mit ihr geschlafen, oder?"

Pansy traf immer ins Schwarze. Und das mit so viel Präzision, dass er manchmal keinen Konter parat hatte. Immer noch hielt ihn ihr zorniger Blick gefangen. „Und du hast sie sitzen gelassen", schloss Pansy fast verzweifelt und brach den Blickkontakt. „Sie wird zu Potter gehen. Oder Weasley!" Das schien eine grauenhafte Aussicht für Pansy darzustellen. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Was war das für eine Sache mit Weasley und Pansy?! „Sie wird…" Aber Pansy sprach nicht weiter. Etwas am Eingang hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. „Ihr… Kleid…?!", entfuhr es Pansy entgeistert, und Draco fiel ein, dass Pansy das Kleid kannte. Seine Mutter hatte es vor einigen Jahren auf ihrem Geburtstag getragen, und Pansy hatte sie mit Komplimenten überschüttet.

„Entschuldige mich." Er ließ Pansy stehen. Eilig durchschritt er die Halle.

Bevor er Granger erreichen konnte, hatten es Weasley und Potter schon getan.

„Alles in Ordnung?", vernahm er Potters leise Stimme, als er näher kam.

„Hey", sagte Draco einfach und unterbrach somit das Gespräch des Trios. Hermine hob den Blick. Hatte sie geweint? Hatte sie nicht geweint? Merlin, seine Handflächen wurden feucht.

„Hey", erwiderte sie gleichmütig. Er hatte nur Augen für sie. Potter und Weasley waren ihm scheiß egal. Keine Todesser-Masche. Er hatte sie nicht sitzen gelassen! Er… sie hatte gewollt, dass er ging!

„Hermine, woher hast du das Kleid?", entfuhr es der kleinen Weasley, die einfach neben ihn getreten war. Und er sagte nichts, erfand keine Ausreden und sah sie einfach nur an. Kurz schien sie in seinen Augen nach einem Vorwand zu suchen. Einem Befehl, dass er wollte, dass sie log aber er sah sie einfach nur an.

„Ich… ähm… es gehörte Dracos Mutter", sagte sie schließlich, und er spürte Potters Blick auf sich. Rechtschaffener Bastard, dachte Draco zornig.

„Oh?", erwiderte die kleine Weasley mehr als überrascht. Hermine sah ihn immer noch an. Sag etwas! Irgendwas. Egal, was, Draco! Sein Blick fiel auf ihre hohen blauen Schuhe.

Und plötzlich hoben sich seine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich. Granger runzelte die Stirn, als sie es bemerkte. Gerade fiel ihm ein, dass… sie im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors gewesen waren. Und dass sie auf dem Bett grandiosen Sex gehabt hatten, unter dem Granger ihren Karton mit Sachen versteckt hatte.

Er musste also davon ausgehen, Sex mit Granger auf Potters Bett gehabt zu haben.

Und nichts war so unpassend, wie jetzt zu lachen, aber er konnte gar nicht anders.

„Was?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, und er musste sein Lachen schon hinter seiner Hand verstecken. Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Anscheinend haben Sie noch etwas zu lachen, Draco", bemerkte Snape säuerlich hinter ihm, und er konnte das Lachen auf ein grinsen minimieren. „Schön, dass endlich beide Schulsprecher die Zeit gefunden haben, der Party hier beizuwohnen." Snapes Blick versprach nichts Gutes. „Mr Filch hat mich informiert, dass nicht Peeves das Chaos im Pokalzimmer veranstaltet hat, sondern Sie, Draco", sagte er knapp. Dracos Grinsen schwand. Woher wusste Filch das? Lag es an der verdammten Katze?!

„Nein, hat er nicht", sagte Granger sofort. Draco warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, aber sie sah Snape entschlossen an.

„Hat er nicht?", wiederholte Snape gefährlich ruhig.

„Nein, er war bei mir", erwiderte sie. Snapes Stirn runzelte sich.

„Professor McGonagall sagte mir, sie hätte ihn und Mr Potter im Pokalzimmer angetroffen, als-"

„-das war danach! Harry war da… wegen Peeves! Und Draco wollte mit Harry reden wegen… nun ja, wegen… uns", sagte sie selbstsicher. Snape atmete langsam aus. Kurz verengten sich seine Augen. Draco nahm an, wahrscheinlich erkannte Snape das verdammte Kleid. Snape hatte es seiner Mutter schließlich extra zum Geburtstag besorgt. Deswegen hatte es sein Vater nie leiden können. Snape sagte Merlin sei Dank nichts Entsprechendes, schenkte ihm nur einen weiteren Blick, den Draco nicht deuten konnte.

„Die ersten Vertrauensschüler sagten mir, dass niemand in den Räumen der Schulsprecher war, als-"

„-wir haben gelogen!", mischte sich Pansy ein, als sie dazu getreten war.

„Was?", zischte Snape ungehalten.

„Ja, wir… wollten nichts sagen, weil…" Sie wandte sich hilfesuchend an Weasley.

„Weil es die Schulsprecher sind!", sprang Weasley zu Hilfe und nickte ungelenk.

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Vielleicht wird es nicht gern gesehen, dass die Schulsprecher…" Weasley machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

„… ein Paar sind", schloss die kleine Weasley schließlich, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich eine Spur ratlos. Snape schloss entnervt die Augen.

„Was?", wiederholte er wieder und schüttelte anschließend den Kopf. „Es könnte mir nicht egaler sein, wer von Ihnen unreifen Bälgern ein Paar ist oder nicht! Diese Verschwörung werde ich schon noch lösen, und ich denke… ich mache keinen Fehler, wenn ich allen fünfzig Punkte abziehe!"

Aber das ließ Draco mäßig kalt. Aber immerhin taten sie alle so, als würden sie betreten auf den Fußboden blicken.

Snape ließ sie alle mit einem letzten genervten Blick stehen.

„Na, das lief besser als ich dachte", bemerkte die kleine Weasley.

„Sehr gut geschaltet, Weasley", fügte Pansy spöttisch hinzu.

„Oh bitte!", knurrte Weasley, aber er sah Pansy länger in die Augen als unbedingt nötig.

„Wirklich? Weasley, Pansy?", entfuhr es Draco mehr als ungläubig. „Was war es? Die Hochwasserhosen? Der nicht vorhandene Reichtum?", fuhr er fort, aber Pansy bedachte ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue. Ja, ja… - halt die Klappe, Draco. Er wusste es.

Jetzt standen sie zu sechst in der Runde, und Draco sah sie wieder an. Potter atmete unschlüssig aus.

„Und jetzt was?", fragte Potter tatsächlich, und auch Weasley wirkte nicht glücklich. Draco hatte andere Sorgen als unangenehme Momente. Er hatte sich bei ihr nicht entschuldigt. Hatte sich nicht bedankt. Er hatte gar nichts getan, außer sich zu verhalten wie ein Arschloch. Er machte einen Schritt auf Granger zu, und Potter und Weasley schienen nur unter großen Schmerzen zusehen zu können, denn sie stöhnten unterdrückt auf.

Er ergriff ihre Hände, und sie schien mehr überrascht darüber als ihre Freunde.

Sie lagen angenehm warm in seinen kühlen Händen.

„Granger, ich…" Er sah sie an, denn er konnte nicht wegsehen! Er hatte am ersten Tag nicht wegsehen können, und er konnte es jetzt immer noch nicht. Und zum ersten Mal war es scheiß egal, was alle anderen dachten! Sein Atem ging wieder flacher, denn mit aller Macht stieg ihm das Bild ihres Körpers in den Kopf. Ihrer Lippen um seinen Schwanz, ihrer Augen. Ihrer schönen dunklen Augen, die jeden seiner Bluffs durchschauen konnten….

Und es war ihm egal! Es war ihm scheiß egal, dass jeder sehen konnte, dass er Hermine Granger verfallen war!

Er zog sie an den Händen näher, bis sie fast gegen ihn stolperte, und er schlang seine Hand um ihren Nacken, griff fest in ihre dunklen Locken und schloss den Abstand zu ihren Lippen und ignorierte ihre Augen, die sich vor Schreck geweitet hatten.

Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre, und es fühlte sich so befreiend an, dass er alles vergaß. Sein Mal schmerzte nicht mehr. Gar nichts schmerzte ihn mehr!

„Oh bitte nicht!", hörte er Potters Stimme, aber Draco hatte nicht vor Granger allzu schnell wieder herzugeben. Allerdings stemmte sie sanft ihre Hände gegen seine Brust. Unwillig ließ er von ihren Lippen ab, aber ihr verschleierter Blick sagte ihm, dass es ihr gefallen hatte.

Einige weitere in der Großen Halle starrten sie mittlerweile an. Er rückte nicht von ihr ab, hielt einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, und sie versank in seinen Augen, so kam es ihm vor. Er neigte den Kopf zu ihr, und spürte, wie sie die Luft anhielt.

„Lass uns gehen", murmelte er in ihr Ohr, und spürte, wie sie gegen seine Wange lächelte.

„Malfoy", sagte sie mit spielerischer Warnung, aber er hatte nicht vor sie loszulassen.

„Ginny, lass uns gehen, bevor mir schlecht wird", war alles, was Potter noch sagte.

„Ja, das gleiche gilt für mich", bemerkte Pansy. „Weasley, kommst du?"

„Es war Potters Bett, oder?", flüsterte Draco in ihr Ohr, und musste wieder grinsen, als er in ihre Augen sah. Und sie hatte den Anstand rot zu werden, als sie nickte.

„Ja", bestätigte sie leise. Und sie musste auch lachen.

„Weasley?" Pansy wartete entnervt, während Weasley einen Blick mit Hermine tauschte. Und Weasleys Mundwinkel hoben sich, als er scheinbar gottergeben mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Na komm, Parkinson", sagte er schließlich, riss sich von Hermines Anblick los und ergriff tatsächlich Pansys Hand, die plötzlich starr vor Schreck wurde. „Angst mit mir gesehen zu werden?", vermutete Weasley laut, und Pansys Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. Und tatsächlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Draco bemerkte wie Lavender Brown vom Rand der Halle hasserfüllte Blicke auf Pansy schoss.

„Komm", wiederholte er rau und zog Granger einfach mit sich. Sie folgte ihm und versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Wohin gehen wir?" Sie klang etwas argwöhnisch.

„Angst mit mir gesehen zu werden?", wiederholte er Weasleys Worte mit spöttischem Ausdruck, und sie zuckte die Achseln neben ihm.

„Ein wenig", bestätigte sie lächelnd, und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Frech, Granger", erwiderte er. „Ich… wir sollten über ein paar Dinge reden", sagte er schließlich, und ihr Ausdruck nahm eine panische Note an.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Er zog sie mit sich durch die Eingangshalle, wieder die Stufen nach oben und fand, er hatte sich in der Halle äußerst gut geschlagen. Er war nicht ausgerastet, Potter war nicht ausgerastet – würde er aber wahrscheinlich noch, sobald er mitbekam, dass er mit Granger auf seinem Bett geschlafen hatte, und überhaupt!

_Er hatte Sex mit Hermine Granger gehabt…!_

Merlin… - damit hatte er nicht mehr gerechnet. Und er wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich um alle Worte verlegen war, die ihm hätten einfallen können. Er war es nicht gewohnt, mit ihr zu reden, ohne sich unterschwellig zumindest im Ansatz zu streiten. Es schien die Grundlage jeder ihrer Gespräche gewesen zu sein, und jetzt fand er sich, etwas verloren, auf neuem Terrain wieder.

Als er sie wieder vor ihre Räume gebracht hatte, ließ er ihre Hand los. Er musste, um die Tür mit dem verdammten Passwort zu öffnen, was sie clever ausgesucht hatte.

„_Lucius Malfoy_", sagte er still, und ihm wurde klar, wie gut sie sich gegenseitig verletzen konnten. Er merkte, wie sie neben ihm den Kopf senkte. Die Tür schwang auf, und die Räume hatten plötzlich etwas weniger feindliches an sich. Er wusste, er kam nicht hierher, während sie bereits auf ihn wartete, um ihn anzuschreien.

Er kam mit ihr hierher. Und er glaubte, sie waren noch niemals zusammen durch die Tür geschritten, außer am allerersten Tag, als McGonagall ihnen die Räumlichkeiten gezeigt hatte.

Erst vor wenigen Stunden, hatte er sich hier mit Granger angeschrien, hatte ihr befohlen, zu verschwinden, hatte sie… schlecht behandelt. Er atmete leise aus, während er wieder ihre Hand ergriff, was sie wohl tatsächlich erschreckte, denn er spürte, wie sie leicht zusammenzuckte, als er es tat. Aber er ignorierte diese ungewohnte Geste und tat so, als wäre es ganz natürlich. Er schloss mit der anderen Hand die Tür und führte sie zur Couch und bedeutete ihr, sich zusetzen.

Sie folgte sogar der Aufforderung, und er setzte sich neben sie, um sie anzusehen.

Und er wusste nicht genau, wie man sich verhielt. Er wusste, er wollte bei ihr sein, er wollte seine Zeit mit ihr verbringen, aber er wusste nicht recht, wie.

„Malfoy-?", entfuhr es ihr fragend, aber er schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

„Shht", sagte er nur, lehnte sich zurück und beschloss, etwas auszuprobieren. Er hob seinen linken Arm, legte ihn um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich, so dass ihr Kopf gegen seine linke Schulter lehnte. Er roch den Duft ihrer Haare und spürte sie atmen.

„Du musst das nicht machen", sagte sie schließlich.

„Granger, halt den Mund. Ich will das machen", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Malfoy-"

„-was?", unterbrach er sie ruhig, während er auf die verglühte Asche im Kamin starrte. Und er wusste, _was_. Sie hatte gerade ihr erstes Mal mit einem kompletten Vollidioten gehabt. Und er sprach es nicht mal an. Er entschuldigte sich nicht, er fragte nicht, wie es ihr ging. Er könnte sich selber ins Gesicht schlagen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er fragen sollte! Was er sagen sollte, denn er fragte nie nach solchen Dingen! Es machte ihm zu viel Angst, dass sie sagen könnte, dass es furchtbar gewesen war!

Er wusste, das war es wahrscheinlich nicht, denn er hatte noch genug Selbstvertrauen übrig, um zu wissen, dass sie ihn nicht lieben würde, wäre der Sex schlecht gewesen.

_Sie liebte ihn…._

Er wandte den Kopf, um sie ansehen zu können, und sie hob den Blick zu seinen Augen. Merlin, sie war verflucht schön! Fast zu schön, als dass er sie überhaupt ansehen durfte, befand er mit klopfendem Herzen.

Sein linker Arm rutschte tiefer um ihre Taille und drückte sie näher an sich. Er senkte den Kopf auf ihre Lippen und spürte, wie sie die Luft anhielt, als er sie küsste.

Kaum hatten sich seine Augen geschlossen, löste sie sich wieder von seinen Lippen, und er sah sie an.

„Draco", murmelte sie jetzt etwas benebelt, „ich… muss kurz ins Bad", fügte sie hinzu. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum?", fragte er, denn seine Erektion war tatsächlich bereits wieder ungeduldig geworden. Aber sie lächelte schwach.

„Der Zauber. Ich habe vorhin vergessen ihn auszuführen", gestand sie ihm leise ein. Er sah sie immer noch verständnislos an. „Der Verhütungszauber", ergänzte sie eindringlich und verdrehte die Augen. Er nickte langsam, wandte kurz den Blick wieder Richtung Kamin und ließ sie nicht los.

„Draco-?"

„Nein", unterbrach er sie nachdenklich.

„Nein?", wiederholte sie verständnislos, und er nickte langsam, bis er sie wieder ansah. „Mach den Zauber nicht", sagte er fest. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Was?!" Sie starrte ihn an. „Ich verstehe nicht, was-"

„Du verstehst nicht, was ich sage?", vergewisserte er sich mit erhobener Augenbraue, und sie nickte wieder verstört.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir nicht verhüten, Granger?", wiederholte er die Worte deutlicher.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr wieder, und sie machte sich von ihm los. „Wieso sagst du das? Weil du keine Lust hast, dass ich eine Minute im Bad verschwinde? Weil du es so dringend willst, dass dir die Konsequenzen egal sind?"

Er atmete ruhig aus. Und es war erstaunlich, wie ruhig er wirklich war!

„Teilweise", räumte er ein, und sie wirkte immer noch vollkommen panisch. „Aber man muss den Zauber direkt nach dem Sex durchführen. Das… hast du vergessen, also wäre es jetzt ohnehin zu spät", erläuterte er, noch ruhiger. Merlin, wieso war er so ruhig? Wieso war er sich so sicher mit ihr? Und wieso hatte er keine Angst?!

„Was?", flüsterte sie tonlos, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Man hat nicht unbegrenzt Zeit, verstehst du?"

„Dann… dann muss ich zu Madame Pomfrey, sie hat bestimmt einen Trank für solche… für solche Situationen! Musste noch kein Mädchen wegen dir-?" Sie beendete die Frage Merlin sei Dank nicht. Er hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, Granger. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen", erklärte er knapp. Sie lachte freudlos auf.

„Und ich nicht, willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich hätte es vorhin einfach tun sollen", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst. „Aber… weißt du, ich finde es nicht schlimm", fügte er fast behutsam hinzu, als müsste er die Worte erst selber austesten.

„Nicht _schlimm_?", wiederholte sie, fast hysterisch. „All die Zeit, die wir hier mit reden vergeuden, könnte ich dafür nutzen zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen!"

„Ja, das klingt nach einem netten Gespräch", erwiderte er nickend, während sie aufgestanden war.

„Merlin! Bist du verrückt geworden, Draco Malfoy?!", fuhr sie ihn an, aber er zuckte die Achseln, als er sich ebenfalls erhob und vor ihr stand.

„Ist dir klar, dass die Konsequenz von nicht verhüten eine Schwangerschaft sein kann?" Ihre Stimme zitterte beim Sprechen. Und kurz runzelte sich seine Stirn. Nein. Kein Anflug von Panik. Kein gar nichts! Seltsam…

„Ja", erwiderte er also, und sie starrte ihn wieder an.

„Du willst, dass ich… schwanger werde?", kam es schwach über ihre Lippen.

„Nein, ich will das nicht, aber… ich fände es…. Wohl nicht besonders tragisch, wenn es so wäre", sprach er seine neuen, seltsamen Gedanken aus.

„Wir sind neunzehn", wagte sie anzumerken, und er nickte.

„Ich weiß", bestätigte er, und seine Ruhe schien sie wahnsinnig zu machen.

„Wieso bist du nicht panisch? Wieso reagierst du nicht so wie ich?", schrie sie ihn plötzlich an. Er hob resignierend die Arme.

„Ok, wir gehen zu Madame Pomfrey, Granger, obwohl-"

„-obwohl, was?", unterbrach sie ihn herrisch.

„Obwohl ich glaube, dass sie sich an Snape wenden wird, wenn wir schleunigst einen Trank brauchen", schloss er, und Grangers Ausdruck wich reinem Horror.

„Nein", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Das kostet unsere Posten!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Du hast deinen doch sowieso aufgegeben", bemerkte er geflissentlich, und sie starrte ihn an.

„Ja, aber es wird dich deinen kosten!", schnappte sie zornig. Und er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Also?", fragte er, und sie schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Nein! Ich werde bestimmt nicht entscheiden, ob es vernünftig wäre, unsere Posten aufzugeben, damit wir einen Verhütungstrank bekommen, Malfoy!", rief sie wütend.

„Hör zu, es damit nichts zu tun!", sagte er lediglich.

„Nein? Glaubst du wirklich, ich möchte mit neunzehn schwanger von dir sein?"; fuhr sie ihn an. „Meine Mutter würde mich umbringen! Und wer würde mich einstellen, wenn Hogwarts vorbei ist, wenn ich…-"

„Granger um Gold musst dir nun wirklich keine Gedanken machen", sagte er leichthin.

„Du bist vorbestraft! Und auf Bewährung!", schrie sie, während sie kleine Kreise durch das Wohnzimmer schritt. Er watmete laut aus.

„Also? Zu Snape?", fragte er jetzt, eine Spur gereizter, und sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Wieso würdest du auf den Trank verzichten? Nur damit du nicht hier ausziehen musst?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen, aber er musste tatsächlich lachen.

„Nein, Granger", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist mir scheißegal, wo ich wohne", bemerkte er knapp. Und sie war so unheimlich wütend. „Ich dachte nur…", begann er langsam, „dass ich keine Familie mehr habe, und… dass die Idee, eine Familie zu gründen mir keine Angst macht. Zumindest nicht… nicht mit dir", schloss er, und sein Herz schlug laut in seiner Brust. Großartig. Er könnte auch seine gesamte Unterwäsche am Flaggenmast der Schule hissen. Das wäre ähnlich demütigend. Und sie sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Wir sind neunzehn", wiederholte sie fast verzweifelt. „Meine Eltern-"

„-deine Eltern, was? Du kannst bei mir einziehen. Du kannst mein Gold haben. Du kannst…" Er hob unentschlossen die Arme, während sie ihn weiterhin ansah, als hätte er den Verstand vollkommen verloren.

„Du willst eine Familie mit mir gründen und hast noch nicht ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben meinen Vornamen benutzt", erwiderte sie beunruhigend nüchtern.

„Darum geht es?", wollte er wissen, während er näher kam.

„Nein! Nein, natürlich nicht, Malfoy! Es geht darum, dass… dass das vollkommen verrückt ist! Wäre ich schwanger, wer garantiert mir, dass wir in neun Monaten noch zusammen sind?"

Und sie wurde plötzlich rot. „Wenn wir das jetzt überhaupt sind! Ich meine, du bist… du bist nicht gerade… treu oder… bekannt für Beziehungen oder…." Sie hob verzweifelte die Arme, als er vor ihr stand.

„Ich will dich, Hermine", sagte er rau, und sie sah ihn mit großen, glasigen Augen an. „Nur dich. Und das solltest du mittlerweile wissen. Und wenn wir Hogwarts verlassen, denkst du wirklich, ich lasse dich auch nur einen einzigen Tag aus meinen Augen?"

„Malfoy, ich-"

„-ich habe dich gefunden, und ich werde dich behalten. Und wenn ich deinen Eltern ein Sonett schreiben muss, es ist mir scheiß egal."

„Also… sind wir zusammen?", flüsterte sie, und eine Träne stahl sich tatsächlich aus ihrem Augenwinkel.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Was denkst du, Granger?", murmelte er spöttisch, während er den Abstand schloss und ihre Lippen küsste, bevor sie protestieren konnte. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen seine Lippen, und seine Hände umschlossen ihre Taille, hoben sie beinahe vom Boden, so wenig wollte er sie noch einmal loslassen.

Ihre Hände lagen um seinen Nacken, und Hermine Granger küsste ihn, wie er noch nie geküsst worden war.

Zaghaft öffneten sich ihre Lippen unter seinen, und ihre Zunge strich spielerisch an seine hinab, und jede ihrer Bewegungen ließ ihn willenloser werden.

Und er wusste, er würde sie gleich hier auf dem Boden nehmen, wenn sie ihn nicht aufhalten würde. Also beendete er den Kuss, der noch so viel mehr versprach, und sah sie wieder an.

„Ich besorg dir den Trank, wenn du willst", murmelte er, und sie öffnete die Augen.

„Wieso du?"

„Weil wir nicht beide Ärger kriegen müssen, Granger", erklärte er. Und sie lächelte plötzlich.

„Ich komme mit dir. Ich möchte gerne mit dir zusammen Ärger kriegen", erklärte sie. „Ich… liebe dich", fügte sie sicher hinzu, und diese Worte… diese Worte wärmten etwas in ihm, was schon so lange so verflucht kalt war. Und er konnte es nicht sagen. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er wollte, dass diese Worte bei ihm so viel bedeuteten wie bei ihr, wenn sie es sagte, also nickte er einfach, und zog sie wieder zu sich, um ihre Lippen zu verschlingen.

Er schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund, wollte sie schmecken, und sie reagierte so verlangend, dass es seinen Verstand benebelte, wie sehr er sie wollte.

Und er resgitrierte, wie ihre Finger sein Hemd aus seiner Hose zerrten.

„Granger", flüsterte er rau gegen ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir… gehen doch sowieso zu Snape. Also… warum nicht?", erwiderte sie und öffnete hastig seine Knöpfe. Er ließ es geschehen, und er wusste, er war nicht stark genug, um ihr irgendetwas abzuschlagen.

Ihre Lippen krachten wieder aufeinander und sie taumelten zurück gegen die Tür. Schon hatten ihre Hände seine Hose geöffnet, und er griff fest um ihre Taille, um sie hochzuheben. Ihre Beine schlangen sich automatisch um seine Hüften, und er schob das feine Kleid, weiter ihre Schenkel nach oben.

Er stutzte für eine Sekunde, und seine Erektion sprengte beinahe seine Shorts.

„Granger", knurrte er rau, und ihr Ausdruck wirkte unschuldig, als ihre Arme um seinen Nacken lagen, und er musste sich schwer beherrschen. „Wieso zur Hölle trägst du keine Unterwäsche?", raunte er unbeherrscht. Kurz trat Röte in ihre Wangen, und oh Merlin, er wollte sie!

„Ich hab sie im Schlafsaal nicht mehr gefunden", erwiderte sie, und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Zu viel! Schlicht und ergreifend zu viel für ihn. Er zerrte seine Shorts die Beine hinab und stieß nach vorne in ihre unglaubliche Enge, in ihre unglaubliche Hitze, die feucht auf ihn zu warten schien. Verflucht! Sie lief die ganze Zeit ohne ihr Höschen durch das verdammte Schloss!

Sie stöhnte haltlos auf, als er mit ihr zurück gegen die Tür krachte.

Gott, es fühlte sich unglaublich an! Sie hatte ihm bereits gefehlt. Und er versuchte wirklich, sanfter mit ihr umzugehen, aber die Töne und Laute, die sie von sich gab, machten ihn verrückt. Er konnte leider nicht anders, als härter in sie zu stoßen.

Und sie schien absolut nichts dagegen zu haben, denn sie krallte sich in seine Haare und stöhnte seinen Namen, und aus ihrem Mund klang es wie ein Gebet.

Er liebte es!

…

_Er liebte sie…!_

„Chrm chrm", hörte er Pansy dieses Mal lauter rufen, aber er war damit beschäftigt, Granger schmutzige Kleinigkeiten ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Oh, zur Hölle noch mal, Malfoy!" Das war Weasley, und mit einem leisen Lachen schob Granger ihn von sich weg.

„Schon gut!", sagte sie lauter.

„Es wäre wirklich nett, wenn die ersten Vertrauensschüler es nur einen Montag lang schaffen würden, bis zum Ende des Treffens durchzuhalten", knurrte Pansy, und Granger neben ihm wurde herrlich rot. Orgasmus-Rot nannte er es, wenn er sie ärgern wollte.

„Ja, Pansy", erwiderte Granger ergeben.

Draco liebte es, wie Weasley zornig neben Pansy stand, und absolut nichts weiter tun konnte, als zu akzeptieren, dass er und Granger heute zweimonatiges hatten. Ein Lächeln stand seit heute Morgen auf Dracos Zügen, und es würde nicht weggehen.

Er betrachtete seine wunderschöne Freundin von der Seite, während sie versuchte, eifrig mitzuschreiben, was auch immer Pansy vorne von sich gab. Sie trug den Ring. Jeden Tag. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn auch nur zum Schlafen ablegte. Er hatte ihn ihr vor zwei Monaten zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass das feine Band aus glitzernden Steinen aus Diamanten bestand. Dann hätte sie den Ring wahrscheinlich sofort abgelegt und weggeschlossen. Oder verkauft, um einen Elfen-Hilfsprogramm auf die Beine zu stellen.

„Haben das alle verstanden?", dröhnte Pansys Stimme wieder an sein Ohr. „Draco?", fuhr sie gereizt fort, und er hob wieder den Blick.

„Sicher, Miss Schulsprecherin", erwiderte er lächelnd. Pansy sah ihn genervt an, aber er war sich auch sicher, auch Pansy legte niemals ihr funkelnagelneues Abzeichen ab, selbst beim Schlafen nicht.

Und es amüsierte ihn, dass Weasley sein Abzeichen irgendwo draußen verloren hatte. Snape war so wütend gewesen, dass er Weasley kein neues Abzeichen hatte einräumen wollen, egal, wie oft sich dieser bereits entschuldigt hatte.

„Gut. Morgen früh bekommen wir unsere Zeugnisse. Morgen früh verabschieden wir uns von den anderen Schülern, der Lehrerschaft, und dann beginnt die Freiheit!", rief Pansy aus. „Habt also alle noch eine nette letzte Nacht hier auf Hogwarts", erklärte sie, während sich Weasley näher zu ihr lehnte, um ihr irgendwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Auch Weasley und Pansy waren seit zwei Monaten zusammen, und die Tatsache, dass sie sich drei Räume und ein Badezimmer teilen mussten, hatte dem keinen Abbruch getan. Es war das einzige, was Draco wirklich bereute. Dass er und Granger nun nicht mehr die Privatsphäre ihrer drei Räume genießen konnten. Aber er hatte erwartet, dass Snape ihn von der Schule werfen würde, als sie beide zu ihm gegangen waren, um einen Trank für Granger zu besorgen.

Stattdessen hatte er wortlos eine Flasche des vorgebrauten Tranks abgefüllt und Granger gegeben, hatte sie informiert, dass sie damit keine Schulsprecher mehr wären, ihre Sachen packen und die Räume verlassen sollten, und die Posten an Pansy Parkinson und Ronald Weasley überreicht werden.

Es hatte keine Ansprache gegeben, es hatte nicht mal wirklich Ärger gegeben.

Hätte es Draco nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte er gedacht, dass Snape sogar einverstanden damit wäre, dass er mit Hermine Granger zusammen war.

Aber so viel Empathie wollte er seinem Patenonkel kaum unterstellen. Und seitdem… war er Granger keinen Tag von der Seite gewichen. Nicht einen. Und seine Meinung hatte sich noch immer nicht geändert. Würde sie schwanger werden…, dann würde sie eben schwanger werden.

„Können wir gehen?", erkundigte sich Draco, während er bereits aufgestanden war.

„Ja, ja", rief Weasley über die Schulter, und Granger erhob sich neben ihm auch kopfschüttelnd.

„Du hast es sehr eilig", bemerkte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Ich… will noch einen Platz bekommen", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Neben Harry?", vermutete sie grinsend, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was? Nein, wieso sollte ich unbedingt neben Potter… sitzen wollen?", verlangte er zu wissen und wusste schon, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Miststück. Er quittierte ihr Lächeln mit dem Verdrehen seiner Augen. „Fein! Ok, er bekommt den neuen Besen, und ich will verdammt noch mal der erste sein, der ihn Probe fliegen darf!", knurrte er knapp.

„Hm…, was wenn ich was anderes geplant habe?", bemerkte sie mit einem besonders verführerischem Ausdruck, und sein Mund öffnete sich kurz.

„Hermine, stell mich nicht vor diese Entscheidung!", flehte er beinahe.

„Tu ich nicht…", erwiderte sie rau, und er hasste sie. Hasste sie dafür, dass sie ihn immer in ihrer Hand haben würde. Die anderen verließen den Klassenraum neben ihnen, während er sie näher an sich brachte.

„Du bist ein verdammtes Miststück, Granger", murmelte er, völlig bereit alle Potters mit allen Rennbesen dieser Welt für sie sitzen zu lassen.

„Hey, Ron, Malfoy!"

Und er sah, wie Hermine lächelnd die Augen verdrehte. „Jungs", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd und gab ihn frei.

Potter stand im Türrahmen, ein langes Paket im Arm, und er und Weasley ließen ihre Freundinnen zurück.

„Verflucht! Der Nimbus 2020!", rief Weasley neben ihm verzückt aus, und Potter stopfte die Verpackung in den Mülleimer neben der Tür.

„Ich nehme an, die Herren wären an einem Probeflug vor dem Abendessen interessiert?", erkundigte sich Potter grinsend, und Draco wusste, es herrschte seit einer Weile ein Waffenstillstand, oder etwas Ähnliches, zwischen ihnen.

Sie taten es für Hermine. Sie kamen beide miteinander zurecht, weil es für Hermine einfacher war. Und er würde niemals – auch an seinem letzten Tag nicht – zugeben, dass Harry Potter vielleicht nicht so ein dämliches Arschloch war, wie Draco gedacht hatte.

„Definitiv!", erklärte Weasley nickend.

„Malfoy, ich lasse dich sogar zuerst fliegen, bedenkt man, dass ich dich in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Prüfung um zehn Punkte geschlagen habe", bemerkte Potter spitz.

„Neun, Potter. Neun Punkte. Und vielen herzlichen Dank!", entfuhr es ihm grinsend, denn er konnte kaum erwarten, mit diesem Stück Edelholz durch die Luft zu fliegen.

„Seid pünktlich!", rief Pansy mahnend hinter ihnen her, und Weasley nickte ihr eilig zu.

„Stehst unterm Pantoffel, hm?", erkundigte sich Draco scheinheilig, und Weasley schenkte ihm einen eindeutigen Blick.

„Oh ja. Gut, dass du bei euch beiden das Sagen hast, oder Malfoy?", konterte Weasley glatt, und Draco beschloss, darauf nichts zu erwidern.

„Pansy erinnert mich an deine Mutter, Ron", entgegnete Potter jetzt behutsam, während sie das Klassenzimmer verließen, und Weasley stieß Potter hart in die Seite.

„Ha ha, wie witzig!", knurrte Weasley.

Unauffällig wandte Draco noch einmal den Kopf zurück. Granger sah ihm lächelnd nach. Er wusste, es gefiel ihr, dass er mehr Zeit als nötig mit Weasley und Potter verbrachte.

Und er würde es nicht zugeben, aber… es gefiel ihm auch.

Manchmal….

„Ach, heute Abend gibt es eine kleine private Abschlussparty in den Räumen der Schulsprecher", sagte Weasley, als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen waren. „Und… Zabini ist nicht eingeladen", fügte er hinzu. Draco hob den Blick. „Wär schon, wenn… du kommst. Mit Hermine", schloss Weasley, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Die drei Jungen gingen schweigsam den Flur entlang.

„Ich… ja. Gerne", erwiderte er schließlich, ohne Weasley anzusehen. „Danke", rang er sich trocken ab und hörte Potter ausatmen.

„Du willst mit ihr zusammen ziehen, nach Hogwarts, oder?", fragte Potter jetzt, und keiner von ihnen sah sich an.

„Das ist der Plan", bestätigte Draco nickend.

„Weißt du…, vielleicht bist du doch nicht so ein absolut dämliches Arschloch, wie ich gedacht habe", bemerkte Potter neben ihm kopfschüttelnd.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Draco lakonisch, und Weasley räusperte sich laut.

„Ich werde mich auch beim Ministerium bewerben. Pansy meint, es wäre besser, als bei George im Laden zu arbeiten, wenn wir eine Zukunft haben wollen."

Draco und Potter tauschten einen kurzen Blick. „Oh, hört schon auf! Eure Noten sind besser, ja! Ich habe nicht die gleichen – Harry, hör auf zu lachen!", knurrte Weasley, und auch Draco versteckte sein Grinsen. „Pansy ist _nicht_ wie meine Mutter!"

Weasley schnaubte auf, lächelte dann aber. „Immerhin werden eure beiden Freundinnen auch Auroren. Das heißt, ihr werdet sie vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag sehen."

„Müsste ich Pansy vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag sehen, würde ich auch kündigen", bemerkte Draco bitter.

Und seltsamerweise bekam er das Grinsen nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht.

Sie war eher verschwunden nach dem Essen. Draco hatte sie aufhalten wollen, aber sie hatte im gesagt, er solle sie in einer halben Stunde auf der Karte der Rumtreiber suchen. Draco hatte wohl schon von Potters Karte gehört, und er schien ziemlich erpicht darauf zu sein, einen Blick auf sie zu werfen.

Deswegen hatte sie die halbe Stunde Vorsprung, die sie brauchte.

Sie hatte überall Kerzen aufgestellt. Sie wusste, Ron plante eine Abschlussparty in seinen Räumen, und sie hatte auch vor, dort mit Draco aufzutauchen, aber zuerst wollte sie ihm eine kleine Freude machen, dafür, dass er – ohne es zu merken – den Großteil seines Tages mit Harry und Ron verbrachte, sich sogar von Harry hatte breitschlagen lassen, im Ministerium als Auror anzufangen.

Er hatte sich mit Snape zusammen gesetzt und Einzelheiten besprochen, seine Bewährung im Ministerium bereits geklärt, und würde in den ersten sechs Monaten das Theorie-Studium der Auroren vorziehen, um anschließend praktische Prüfungen ablegen zu können.

Sie würde es ihm zu Liebe genauso machen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange ihre Beziehung halten würde, aber sie wusste, dass sie Draco Malfoy nicht wieder her geben würde, solange es in ihrer Macht lag.

Die Meerjungfrau aus Mosaik-Steinen sah ihr interessiert zu, als Hermine nur noch in ihrem Morgenmantel durch das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler eilte, um Schalen mit Erdbeeren aufzustellen und den Champagner in den Kelter zu legen, den sie freundlicherweise von den Elfen bekommen hatte.

„Wenn du… gleich dann bitte deinen Blick abwenden würdest?", bat sie die Meerjungfrau, von der sie nicht sicher war, dass sie sie wirklich verstehen konnte, aber diese betrachtete sie aus ihren blauen Glasaugen, bevor sie lächelnd die gläsernen Haare über die Schulter warf und unbewegt nach draußen blickte.

Wahrscheinlich tat sie Hermine den Gefallen.

Sie drehte die Hähne zu, denn die Wanne war ausreichend mit Wasser und buntem Schaum gefüllt. Sie zog den Morgenmantel aus, legte ihn über die Handtuchwagen und stieg langsam in das warme Wasser hinab.

Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich auf die Steinbank zu setzen, eine Erdbeere zu naschen, und zwei Gläser mit Champagner zu füllen, als sich die Tür zum Bad öffnete.

„Hallo Draco", begrüßte sie ihn und versuchte, verführerisch zu klingen. Unbewegt stand er in der Tür. „Schließ hinter dir ab", befahl sie leise, und er tat wie ihm geheißen.

Er blieb fasziniert vor der Wanne stehen und ihr galt seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Lächeln zerrte an ihren Mundwinkeln, und sie erhob sich aus dem weichen Schaum. Sein Blick glitt sofort wohlwollend über ihren nackten Körper und sie hielt ihm das Champagner-Glas entgegen.

„Mr Malfoy, wenn Sie die Güte hätten, sich jetzt auszuziehen?", erkundigte sie sich, und er musste grinsen.

„Wie ich sehe, machst du solche Pläne mittlerweile ohne mich?", vermutete er, während er seinen Pullover über den Kopf zog, achtlos fallen ließ und auch aus seiner Hose stieg.

Sie liebte seinen Körper so sehr! Er sah so absolut perfekt aus. Das Spiel seiner Muskeln im Kerzenlicht schickt einen Schwall Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihre Beine. Noch immer stand sie in der Wanne, hielt sein Champagner-Glas auffordernd in die Höhe, und er kam ebenfalls die Stufen hinab.

Als er nun ebenfalls nackt vor ihr stand griff er sich das Glas, um mit ihr anzustoßen.

„Du bist ziemlich durchtrieben", stellte er fest, nachdem sie einen Schluck getrunken hatten. „Potter war nicht gerade begeistert, als wir dich im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler entdeckt hatten", fuhr er fort, und Hermine spürte, neben der Hitze des Bads, auch die Röte in den Wangen. Richtig, wahrscheinlich hatte Harry Draco über die Schulter geguckt, als Draco sie gesucht hatte. Egal…. Harry hatte wohl seinen größten Schock erhalten, als er Hermines Höschen unter seinem Bett entdeckt hatte.

Und das hatte er auch überlebt.

„Ich lerne vom Meister", erklärte sie süffisant, und er schloss den Abstand, um sie zu küssen.

„Hm… Erdbeeren", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen, und sie zog ihn mit sich zur Steinbank. Sie wollte nämlich nicht die Kontrolle verlieren, nur weil sie ihm sofort verfallen war, sobald er ihr zu nahe kam. Sie nahm ihm sein Glas ab, stellte es auf den Wannenrand und wartete, bis er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Bevor wir auf Rons Party gehen, möchte ich, dass wir unseren letzten Abend auf Hogwarts genießen, Malfoy", benutzte sie nach einer Weile seinen Nachnamen. Sie fühlte sich sicherer, seinen Nachnamen zu benutzen, wenn sie vorhatte, schmutzige Sachen mit ihm zu machen.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es das ganze unpersönlicher machte, wenn sie seinen Nachnamen verwendete; dass auch sie sich vorstellen könnte, sie wäre jemand anders, der so etwas tagtäglich machte.

Noch immer war diese Ebene für sie mehr als ungewohnt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, noch jemals mit wem anders zu schlafen als mit Draco Malfoy, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er das wusste. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie so etwas zu ihm sagte, oder was er dachte.

Er hatte noch nicht gesagt, dass er sie liebte, und sie hatte auch damit aufgehört, es zu sagen. Es war so ein einseitiges Gefühl, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er einfach nur noch nicht bereit dafür war.

Sein Blick war von ihrem Körper wie magnetisch angezogen, und es kribbelte selbst in ihren Zehen angenehm, wenn er sie so ansah.

„Alles, was du willst", murmelte er rau. Sie kam näher, griff sich eine Erdbeere aus der Schale und hielt sie ihm vor die Lippen. Er aß sie aus ihren Fingern, küsste danach ihre Fingerspitzen, und sie musste lächeln.

„Ich möchte…", begann sie zaghaft, aber er hing wie gebannt an ihren Lippen. „Ich will, dass du die Augen schließt. Und ich will nicht, dass du sie aufmachst!", sagte sie fest. Und kurz stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge, ehe er ergeben die Augen schloss und den Kopf zurücklehnte.

Denn sie schämte sich nämlich. Sie schämte sich, dass sie überhaupt so fordernd war, ihn hier her bestellte und vorhatte, die Führung zu übernehmen. Das war bisher nicht vorgekommen, und… es schüchterte sie ein. Sie watete durch das Wasser auf ihn zu, griff eilig nach ihrem Champagner-Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Sie brauchte genügend Mut hierfür.

Rittlings setzte sie sich auf ihn, spürte sofort, wie seine Erektion auf die Nähe reagierte, und er biss stöhnend auf seine Unterlippe. „Bist du sicher, dass ich die Augen zulassen soll, Granger?", vergewisserte er sich rau, aber sie nickte nur.

„Ja", hauchte sie.

„Granger?", hielt er sie wieder auf, und sie wartete, dass seine Lippen sprachen. „Was hast du mit mir vor?", wollte er lächelnd wissen, aber sie legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

Sie griff zwischen ihre Körper und umfing seine steinharte Erektion mit ihrer Hand. Im Wasser pumpte sie langsam, so wie er es ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie war immer noch fasziniert von seinem Körper, seinem perfekten Penis, der so gut in ihrer Hand lag.

Er riss sich mächtig zusammen, kein Geräusch zu machen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller, und sie fuhr spielerisch mit dem Finger über seine harte Spitze.

„Fuck…", knurrte er und presste die Augen gehorsam zusammen. „Granger-"

Aber sie schloss den Abstand, küsste ihn und sog seine Unterlippe in ihren Mund.

Sie strich mit der Zunge über seine gefangene Lippe und er bewegte sich ungeduldig unter ihr. Seine Hände lagen fest auf ihren Hüften, und sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie so einen Effekt auf ihn haben konnte.

Sie ließ seine Lippe fahren, verschloss seinen Mund mit ihrem und küsste ihn hungrig, während ihre Hand beständig an seiner Länge auf und ab pumpte.

Ihre Zungen duellierten sich, und sein Atem wurde immer abgehackter. Das Spiel ihrer Zungen wurde träger, und sie löste sich von ihm, nur um sich zu seinem Ohr zu lehnen.

„Mr Malfoy, ich werde Sie jetzt reiten", informierte sie ihn mit mehr Courage, als sie eigentlich besaß, und spürte wie er kurz die Luft anhielt.

„Ich will dich ansehen", flehte er fast, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf, ohne dass er es sehen konnte.

„Nein!", sagte sie fest.

„Bitte, ich… ich will dir zusehen. Bitte, Granger, ich…!" Er atmete heftig.

„Nein, ich… schäme mich, wenn du…" Aber seine Augen flogen auf.

„Was?", entgegnete er atemlos. „Bist du verrückt? Du schämst dich? Sieh dich an, Granger! Ich weiß kaum noch meinen Namen, so vollkommen eingenommen bin ich von dir und deinem Körper!", raunte er ungeduldig, und sie zögerte noch einen weiteren Moment. Ihre Hand still um seinen Schaft, und seine grauen Augen blickten sie aufrichtig an, so dass sie den Blick senken musste.

„Hermine?" Sie hob nicht den Blick. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er lautlos. Ihre Augen schnappten hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?! Sie starrte ihn perplex an.

„Ich liebe dich mehr als… du glaubst", wiederholte er heiser. „Und nichts ist schöner, als dich anzusehen, das schwöre ich dir", versprach er ruhig, und sie spürte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen.

Sie sagte gar nichts, hob sich ein Stück aus dem warmen Wasser, und langsam positionierte sie sich über seine harten Spitze, die ihren Eingang bereits teilte. Sie hielt die Luft an, denn sie war tatsächlich noch sehr eng für ihn. Er atmete mit offenem Mund, versuchte, sie nicht zu drängen, ihr Zeit zu geben, und dann glitt seine gesamte Länge plötzlich in sie.

Sie keuchte kurz auf, verharrte, ohne sich zu bewegen, ehe sie langsam begann, sich wieder aus dem Wasser zu heben. Seine Finger krallten sich in ihr Fleisch, pressten sie wieder tief auf seinen Schritt, und sie biss sich auf die Lippe, so unglaublich gut fühlte es sich an.

„Fuck", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd, und er brachte ihren Körper enger an seinen, während ein ganzer Wasserschwall über den Wannenrand schwappte, als sie sich nicht beherrschen konnte, und sich härter gegen seinen Schritt presste.

Er senkte den Kopf und nahm ihre Brustwarze in seinen Mund, saugte heftig daran, bis ihr Kopf keuchend in ihren Nacken fiel.

Ihr Körper kribbelte überall, und sie klammerte sich an ihn, als die Wellen sie langsam überrollten. Er folgte ihr stöhnend, und hielt sie noch an sich gepresst, als ihre Orgasmen verebbt waren.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er in ihre Haare, und sie spürte die Tränen in den Augen. Sie sah ihn an, nahm sein wunderschönes Gesicht in ihre Hände und konnte nicht fassen, dass sie gerade ihre Zukunft ansah.

„Wir… kommen noch zu spät zur Party", murmelte sie beschämt, kletterte von ihm runter, aber er zog sie zurück auf seinen Schoss.

„Na und?", erwiderte er ruhig. „Ich bin nirgendwo lieber als hier mit dir", fügte er hinzu, und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn wieder zu küssen.

„Wieso… haben wir das nicht schon eher ausprobiert?", flüsterte sie und spielte mit seinen nassen feinen Locken in seinem Nacken.

„Weil ich Angst hatte", gab er ehrlich zu, strich sanft über ihren bloßen Rücken, konnte gar nicht die Hände von ihr lassen. „Weil ich blind war. Und ich hatte verdammtes Glück, dass eine wunderschöne Muggel einen hässlichen Todesser lieben konnte. Du hast Gutes in mir gesehen, auch… wenn da nichts Gutes war", sagte er bitter. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, aber er sprach weiter. „Wegen dir will ich der beste Mensch sein, der ich sein kann, Hermine."

Sie weinte mittlerweile und schlug ihm sanft gegen die Schulter.

„Oh halt den Mund, Malfoy", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich liebe dich auch", ergänzte sie lachend, und er fand ihre Lippen. Sie liebte ihn so sehr! So sehr, dass es nicht normal sein konnte!

Und sie konnte kaum erwarten, morgen den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm zu beginnen.

– The End –


End file.
